<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days of Open Hand by CaptainKatie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899606">Days of Open Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie'>CaptainKatie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Epic, F/F, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman with extraordinary abilities realizes she knows very little about life, the universe, and everything when she is rescued by a group of metahumans led by a particularly captivating team captain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Days of Open Hand</strong>
</p><p>by CaptainKatie</p><p>Rating: NC-17 for language, homosexual content, violence, and other such things</p><p>Pairing: J/7</p><p>Uber Setting: the year 2047; a healthy dose of X-Men and Voyager</p><p>Summary: A woman with extraordinary abilities realizes she knows very little about life, the universe, and everything when she is rescued by a group of metahumans led by a particularly captivating team captain.</p><p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek, and the writers and actors/actresses own a few of the words. I own the angst!</p><p>Feedback: Yes please!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE</p><p>The pain was hot, searing, it started in her chest, radiated quickly out and paralyzed her entire body with its intensity… there wasn't even time enough to scream before the darkness engulfed her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 1</p><p>"Hey, are, are you okay?" The voice was quiet, fragmented by uncertainty and worry. The hand on her shoulder was just as hesitant.</p><p>"God, what happened?" she groaned as she slowly and painfully lifted herself into a seated position on the hard, unforgiving floor. Her hands didn't know whether to go to her midsection or her head as the effects of her unwise movements were sharply felt. Mercifully the various points of pain began to dissipate to just dull aches.</p><p>She finally opened her eyes, the icy blue locked on to her loan companion. At her side sat a young man, perhaps in his twenties, with unruly brown hair and youthful, albeit apprehensive, dark eyes. Those eyes now flitted from her face to seek out the dark places in the room they were in.</p><p>She also took in their uninviting surroundings. The room was dank and tiny, so small that there was barely enough room for her long frame to lie down or to stretch her sore muscles. The floor was cold cement, dirty and hard on her aching body. There were no windows; nothing existed in the room aside from herself and her companion… her cell mate. The thought made her shiver. Her eyes quickly moved to the young man. The single light source from the ceiling cast an eerie green light on the entire room and made his face, which was covered in dirt and what was probably dried blood, appear gaunt and sickly.</p><p>"Where are we?" Her voice was hoarse; her question came out raspy. Her slim, pale hand went to her neck unconsciously, but it didn't touch flesh. Her palm touched metal. She felt around the metal band that encircled her neck before a hand abruptly ended her investigation.</p><p>"Don't!" It was urgent, a warning. "If you thought the other pain was bad, trying to take that thing off is worse… trust me."</p><p>And she found that she did. He let her wrist go quickly; it was then that she noticed he too wore a metal collar.</p><p>"Thanks." She figured he had just saved her from another pain induced blackout. "I'm Annika, Annika Hansen." She let that trail off. Introductions first, and then an escape plan to get them the hell out of wherever it was that they were.</p><p>"Billy." He smiled a bit, a humorless grin. "Now that the introductions are over… no, I have no idea where we are, or who captured us, but I have a fairly good idea if these things," he touched his own metal collar, "are any indication. 'The Friends of Humanity' or 'The Human Unity League' or some other anti-metahuman bunch of crazies."</p><p>"Shit." She had been so careful hadn't she? She hadn't even used her powers in the last year and a half, the last time was when she had been hit straight on by a drunk driver whose truck had completely crumpled her beloved VW bug. And that hadn't even been a conscious use of her powers, it had been automatic self-preservation.</p><p>As she sat on the cold floor with Billy, she tried to forcefully eject the metal that would protect her from whatever anti-metahuman group it was that had captured them. She cursed again when she found she couldn't, despite how much she tried. She realized suddenly and with a start that the matching metal collars were responsible. The cold trickle of fear ran down her spine and settled in a frozen lump in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>"You can say that again," Billy touched her shoulder in comfort. "I've been here for… for a while. I… I don't even know what day it is…"</p><p>"It's Thursday," she replied, though suddenly she wasn't so sure, she had no idea how long she had been unconscious.</p><p>"I could never get the hang of Thursdays," was his dry reply. "So… I've been here for about two days now."</p><p>"Have they," she hesitated, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer but she had to ask. "Have they… hurt you?"</p><p>"They've…" He caught his breath and looked away to the dirty floor. To Annika, Billy seemed to reduce in age as she looked upon his innocent looking face. "Let's just say they didn't take me out for drinks and laughs." Brown blurred eyes met compassionate, icy blue ones.</p><p>"I-" Her voice caught as tears welled in her eyes and in her throat. "I'm so sorry, Billy."</p><p>It was her turn to put a warm, comforting hand on the young man's shoulder which quaked under her touch. Tears never fell from his eyes, but perhaps that was because he had already expelled all that he had when he was enduring this imprisonment alone.</p><p>"Two days huh", he cleared his throat, the heaviness gone from his tone. "I… I want you to know that… They'll come for me. For us. They will."</p><p>His voice didn't sound desperate or unsure; the certainty in his eyes and in his voice warmed the cold fear that had made its way across every inch of her body. Billy's tight lipped smile was brief but she could tell it had been meant to be reassuring.</p><p>Just as the warmth of his words filled her with hope the clanking of sliding metal filled her chest with a fear she had never felt before in her life. She could hear the clinking of metal and the heavy falls of booted footsteps before she saw them silhouetted in the doorway. Three men, carrying rifles, dressed in well-worn fatigues and combat boots. They blocked out most of the light that came from the now visible hallway as they loomed in the doorway. She couldn't see their faces but knew hatred and other terrible things were etched on them. She felt Billy's abrupt movements behind her and then she was quickly behind him as his left arm pushed her body. He stood before the guards in a protective stance.</p><p>"Leave her alone." Billy's voice was low and dangerous, something Annika would never have expected from him. The three men laughed, awful laughs.</p><p>"What's wrong, freak?" One of the men moved closer to Billy. This man was dangerous and unafraid as he drew back his rifle and brought it down on Billy's head, hard.</p><p>"Billy!" Annika caught the falling man's body and brought it slowly to the floor. Her fingers held his bleeding head in her lap. The men's laughter burned hot within her with an anger that quickly engulfed her fear. "You bastard!"</p><p>She sprang on the man who had struck Billy so harshly, so cruelly. She had surprised them all, perhaps herself the most, as her lean but toned body brought the man down quickly and with force as her fist collided with his nose.</p><p>Before she could get another good solid hit to his now bloodied face, two pairs of hands roughly pulled her away from the swearing man on the floor. She felt herself fly through the air before she collided with one of the cement walls and the air left her lungs in a rush. Then the fists came. Her head, her stomach; the blows came fast. She didn't even have time enough to cry out as the fists and boots connected with her slim body. The pale blue t-shirt and the dark jeans she wore were quickly covered with the redness of her blood as she felt her nose break and probably other parts of her body.</p><p>The words they yelled at her were almost worse than the blows, sick, terrible things, filled with hate and sadistic glee, there was no humanity in them as they continued with the brutal assault. As the rifle came up to connect with her head as it had Billy's a low rumble sounded and the air seemed to vibrate around her. Finally the blows ceased as the men ran from the room. Her dark red blood stained their clothing and fists. The ringing in her ears ceased as she took uneasy breaths, yes her ribs, they had broken her ribs. Propped against the wall she could see men running frantically past in the well lit hallway as alarm klaxons rang out.</p><p>The pain in her body was so intense she wondered why she didn't black out from it Her reinforced skeletal structure came to mind despite the effects of the collar and she knew that was what had probably saved her life and her consciousness. Shouts, male ones of fear, mixed with the alarms. Annika couldn't move, didn't particularly want to move. Billy had told her someone would come for them. Hope began to fill her again but she was more cautious about it now than she had been before.</p><p>As it had been before her hope was swiftly extinguished when the man she had attacked stumbled into the cell. He looked much more agitated and less cocky than he had before she had broken his nose. Despite his frazzled appearance he was still dangerous. The rifle he had used to hit Billy was still in his hands, shaky as they were. He could still finish her and Billy and that was apparently what he had planned to do since his shaking arms lifted the rifle to point it directly at Annika. The screams of men and the blare of alarms left her ears swiftly as blood thumped loudly and sweat poured over her body. She was going to die, tonight, in this godforsaken place.</p><p>"Stop." The voice was even, male, and sure. The rifle fell as did the man who had been so close to ending Annika's life.</p><p>The owner of the voice came into view, he was dark skinned and tall, imposing but comforting. He had, after all, just saved her very existence with one word it would appear. His long fingers tapped a small star shaped piece of metal that was attached to his black outfit, the gold piece emitted a chirp when he touched it.</p><p>"I found our missing crewman and an unknown. I request the doctor's presence. We have injured." His voice was calm, calm and strangely polite to Annika's ears.</p><p>It comforted her, and a doctor! She knew she desperately needed one after the beating she had taken. And Billy! Sweet young Billy who had wanted so much to protect her and she had failed him by provoking an attack. No! She hadn't provoked those bastards! She had done nothing!</p><p>"Who are you?" Annika's breathing came in gasps due to the pain in her midsection. Her reinforced body must have been weakened from the inhibitor collar, she thought absently.</p><p>"You may address me as Psi, less formal introductions will have to wait until we are in a secure location." Her savior crouched before her, his face impassive as he looked calmly at her strained features.</p><p>She broke contact first when a bright purple glow appeared in the middle of the room and then slowly grew until it became the size of a refrigerator. Annika gasped in astonishment as two men emerged from the swirling light before the purple glow abruptly disappeared as if it had never been there at all. One of the men was slim with sparse hair and wrinkled features that gave him a perpetually annoyed look, or perhaps, Annika considered, he <em>was</em> perpetually annoyed. The other man looked to be about Billy's age, with the same boyish innocence in his caramel colored features. The sparse man quickly went to Billy's prone figure. As he crouched down he rested his hands over Billy's wound and to Annika's amazement the large, hideous gash on the young man's forehead disappeared before her eyes and she watched with relief as Billy's eyes fluttered a bit and then finally opened completely. There was a moment of confusion, then it was suddenly replaced by recognition and relief.</p><p>"Doc!" Billy sat up quickly, he almost laughed with relief and delight. "Am I glad to see you!"</p><p>Annika watched as Billy's hands pressed against his chest and sides. Apparently other wounds had been repaired as well. Quickly the doctor removed himself from the floor and came to kneel before her.</p><p>"Miss?" The craggy features were compassionate if not a little bit annoyed at the term "Doc". "I'm going to heal your injuries, so I just need you to relax and try not to move. Will you do that for me?" Annika could only nod her head. "Good. You'll feel a slight elevation in your temperature. Nothing to worry about." The last bit was said in a light tone and was accompanied by a closed lipped, though meant to be reassuring, smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, Annika." Billy's smile was bright as he wiped the blood off of his face with the back of his shirt sleeve. "The Doc here will get you healed up in no time."</p><p>She didn't worry as her body began to hum and heat from an invisible force which seemed to emanate from the doctor's hands as he rested them above her bruised and battered midsection. The pain that had taken the breath from her body disappeared as if it had never existed and the only evidence of injury left behind was the blood on her clothing and skin. She took large, grateful gulps of air.</p><p>"Thank you." Annika allowed the doctor's hands, so warm, to help her from the ground. She turned to Billy who was being helped to his feet by the young man who she reasoned had created the purple glow.</p><p>"Told ya they'd come." Billy smiled grandly and she laughed softly, filled with delight that he'd be all right, that they both would.</p><p>"We must go." The dark, impassive man didn't raise his voice, but everyone knew the urgency of his even words. The police sirens that sounded at an approaching distance hastened their agreement.</p><p>"Okay, you might feel a little dizzy." The caramel colored man looked intently at Annika as he grasped her forearm. She didn't tend to appreciate strangers touching her but she assumed it was necessary.</p><p>"I don't want you to get lost." He smiled sheepishly at his explanation for his touch.</p><p>The purple glow was back, much larger now, almost encompassing the entire room. She started a bit but calmed when her other arm was grasped gently by Billy, the doctor and Psi completed the chain.</p><p>"All right, let's go." And with that the leader of the chain stepped in to the purple glow he had created and pulled gently, but unnecessarily as the rest followed quickly behind.</p><p>He was right, she did feel dizzy. One moment she was in the garishly green tinted cell and the next she was in a brightly lit room where the floor beneath her hummed against her tennis shoes. The men beside her quickly dispersed from the center of the room and sat in chairs with large computer consoles in front of them. It appeared to be a move all of them had done many times before, it looked to be second nature. Annika ended up just standing in shock as she took in her new surroundings. It looked like one of those spaceships on those old cheesy sci-fi shows her father had liked so much. Large display screens covered the walls and beneath the screens were large panels of flat multi-colored buttons and lights that blinked at seemingly random interval, all of which made it seem very important.</p><p>"Miss, please sit down over here." It was the doctor that broke her out of her musings of how much her father would have loved to be where she was right now. Annika let the doctor lead her to a low cushioned bench in the aft section. She sat a few feet away from Billy who smiled reassuringly.</p><p>"Hi!" A small strawberry blonde haired girl suddenly stood before Annika. The little girl quickly placed her right hand on Annika's shoulder and her other hand on Billy's. Annika felt an unbelievable lightness in her usually heavy, metal frame. "Okay, Slider!"</p><p>The caramel colored man… Slider apparently, took hold of the two metal collars fastened on Annika and Billy's neck and quickly pulled back. Annika gasped as the metal band passed through her neck as if her flesh wasn't even there. The metal collars quickly disappeared in a flash of purple.</p><p>"Good riddance." Slider let a look of pure disgust cross his features before he turned a smiling face to the young girl who had let her hands leave Billy and Annika to cross behind her small back.</p><p>"Great work, Naomi. The Captain will be proud of you and your completion of this very important mission." His tone was professional, almost too professional.</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" Naomi seemed to attempt to be composed and profession but she grinned, almost beamed up at Slider. Pure pride was clearly visible on her small face at such a compliment. Suddenly she turned to Annika. "I hope that wasn't scary. I know sometimes it can be."</p><p>"N-no, I…" Annika winced as she saw Naomi's smile fade, now a look that resembled shame crossed the small girl's face. Annika felt a twinge in her chest, she knew that feeling well. "Naomi, is it? I am very grateful to you. It was not scary, it was astounding."</p><p>Now Naomi did beam, brightly. She bounced onto the gray cushion as she took a seat at Annika's side. "I don't usually get to go on missions. But I'm glad I got to. Those metal necklaces aren't… good for us."</p><p>How Naomi knew this pained Annika, she rested a gentle hand on the young girl's upper back. "No, they aren't. Thank you again."</p><p>"Billy!" The sadness in Naomi's eyes was extinguished quicker than Annika could comprehend from a girl so young. "Celes wanted to come on the mission too but she was too far away! Ms. Torres and Mr. Chakotay were going to pick her up in the <em>Delta Flyer</em>."</p><p>"It's okay. I know she was out of the country visiting her family." Billy smiled brightly and it complimented the look of adoration in his eyes. Whomever this Celes person was, Annika thought, definitely had Billy's heart. Annika smiled at the warmth of his look.</p><p>"Annika, you're in safe hands with Ms. Wildman. I'm going to go get us something to drink. Water?"</p><p>Annika nodded and Billy removed himself from the bench with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He exited though a sliding door that Annika hadn't even realized was there. Yup definitely sci-fi stuff here.</p><p>"What can you do?" Annika's gaze went back to Naomi who had just asked the question. The little girl's curious eyes rested expectantly on Annika's somewhat uncomfortable features.</p><p>"Well, I can…." Annika tried to formulate a way to say it so Naomi would understand, then shook her head. Naomi was apparently in the company of men who could create purple glows to transport people and objects, heal on contact, cause grown men to become unconscious with a word, and Naomi herself seemed to be able to make people intangible. Annika decided a demonstration would be much more efficient. "I'll show you, okay?"</p><p>Naomi was almost jumping up and down, but remained calm. She wanted to act like a grown up, but she still fidgeted with delight at the thought that she would soon have new knowledge about the tall blonde lady who sat next to her. Oh how Mezoti would be jealous, Naomi's eyes sparkled.</p><p>Billy returned and handed a bottle of water to Annika. She quickly removed the cap and took several large swallows before she smiled thanks to the brown haired man who sat across from her in a chair next to a small computer console. Annika returned her attention back to the fidgeting girl next to her.</p><p>"Naomi, please move to the other side of the bench."</p><p>Naomi did as directed and curled her legs beneath herself as she watched Annika avidly, unconsciously she held her breath.</p><p>Annika inhaled deeply and looked away from Naomi. She turned her icy blue gaze to her own outstretched arm. A loud tearing sound filled the quiet cabin and Annika knew she now had an audience. Metal spikes, three inches long ripped through the epidermis of her forearm without pain but still it didn't lend itself to a very pretty picture as the skin they erupted from tore apart, most of it fell lightly to the floor like falling leaves. The spikes broadened and then bent to fall against her arm and secured themselves with tiny metal fasteners. Openings on the flat pieces of metal revealed themselves when metal bands erupted and encircled her arm loosely at first and then tightened as they were secured and flattened so the metal that encased her was as slim as her fleshy forearm had been. She didn't allow her metallic exoskeleton to extend beyond her elbow or wrist, she didn't want to scare the young girl with her four inch metal claws that formed on the ends of her fingers.</p><p>"Wow!" Annika looked from her metal arm to Naomi's awed face. "That's so neat!"</p><p>Annika laughed, perhaps more than she should have, but that was the first time anyone had ever referred to her transformation as "neat".</p><p>"I suppose it is." Annika smiled brightly. As quickly as it appeared the metal around her arm retracted itself in a similar, albeit reversed, manner in which it came until skin appeared beneath the metal, the rosy tone bespoke its newness.</p><p>Annika looked at Psi who merely raised one of his dark angled eyebrows. Then to the doctor who quickly inputted data into his computer console with avid delight. And then to Slider whose eyes were huge, not with disgust, but with awe and wonder.</p><p>"Wait till the Captain sees this!" His excited voice seemed to unnecessarily extend the length of his words.</p><p>"Who's the Captain?" That was the second time this man had spoken about this individual and it piqued Annika's innate curiosity.</p><p>"Captain Janeway! She's the neatest lady ever!" It was Naomi who had answered with her usual enthusiasm. "You'll like her lots! She's super nice. And smart."</p><p>"Well if you like her, then she must be pretty neat." Annika smiled, though nothing Naomi said really satisfied her inquisitive mind.</p><p>"Hey, guys," an unseen man's voice sounded over a speaker system and filled the cabin. "We'll be home in ten minutes. Make sure your baggage is stored, your tray tables are up and please sit back and enjoy the rest of our flight." The voice cut off with a small chuckle.</p><p>It suddenly struck Annika that she had no idea where this "home" was, she was so caught up in all the action and excitement that she had just allowed herself to go along for the ride, something she rarely did.</p><p>"Um, where are we going? I kind of need to get home." She looked from one face to another. It was Psi who spoke, even as always.</p><p>"I regret to inform you that you cannot… go home at the moment, it is no longer safe. It's likely that 'The Friends of Humanity' now have your profile in their records and may attempt to harm you again. It is therefore logical to bring you to our secure base." Psi didn't have a whole lot of emotion in his tone, but he seemed to be trying to ease the idea of Annika going somewhere completely unfamiliar to her.</p><p><em>Her profile? It wasn't over?</em> Annika was now very glad she lived alone.</p><p>"Okay, but just for tonight. I do have to get home soon."</p><p>"The Captain will want to speak with you." Psi's sure voice didn't seem to allow for any argument. Though someone did just that.</p><p>"I think that Miss…" The doctor turned to her with an expectant look.</p><p>"Hansen, Annika Hansen." Annika sat a bit straighter, her hands rested on top of her thighs.</p><p>"I think that Miss Hansen could do well with food and a good night's sleep, perhaps a bath." He looked at her bloodied shirt with a bit of irritation and sadness, a feat he pulled off admirably.</p><p><em>Yup, perpetually annoyed,</em> Annika thought.</p><p>"The inquisition can happen tomorrow. I'm sure the Captain would agree that Miss Hansen has gone through quite a harrowing ordeal and needs her rest." There was a certain smugness to his tone that just about challenged someone to disagree.</p><p>"A logical conclusion, Doctor. I was not stating that the Captain would wish to speak with Ms. Hansen this evening. Though perhaps a talk with Kes would be beneficial." Psi hadn't seemed particularly put off by the doctor's words. His voice as impassive as his face.</p><p>"A bath sounds wonderful and I am sort of hungry. I—I don't even know how long I was down in that… place." Memories of the past few hours made her shudder with a chill that she alone felt. Sympathetic eyes rested upon her and she had to look away. She didn't need sympathy, she needed to feel safe and secreted away again.</p><p>"All right, gang," the disembodied voice sounded again. "We're here."</p><p>Annika was startled, something she was quite tired of being, when a loud hissing sound preceded the opening of a door and the lowering of a ramp at the opposite side of the ship from the bench she sat upon.</p><p>"We're home!" Naomi grasped Annika's forearm, the same one that had been encased in metal moments before, and led her down the ramp.</p><p>Two women were the first visions to greet Annika as she descended the ramp with Naomi, the others not far behind. Slider and the doctor nodded politely at Naomi and Annika and then at the two women who had greeted them before they exited through a large sliding metal door on the other side of the room. Psi remained unobtrusively by the aircraft.</p><p>Annika regarded the two women before her with curious blue eyes. One was a petite woman dressed in a dark purple and pink dress with short cropped blonde hair and elfin features that held a warm smile. The other was a tall willowy woman with long chestnut colored hair and wide brown eyes, her worried eyebrows crinkled the skin between them. She was slim built and just an inch or two shorter than Annika, her frame shook as she fidgeted.</p><p>Annika felt a displacement of air beside her and quickly realized it was Billy running down the ramp. The slim brunette was lifted off the ground when Billy hugged her. <em>Ah, Celes</em>, Annika grinned.</p><p>"Billy! I was so scared!" Celes had tears in her eyes but they were held tight.</p><p>"I know, I'm okay though." Billy didn't loosen his hold on Celes, but he did let her feet touch the ground. "Let's just go home, okay." Celes only smiled.</p><p>"Billy…" The elfin blonde seemed to hold back a bit.</p><p>"Sure," Billy only glanced quickly to the small blonde before he turned his attention back to Celes. "But later, okay?"</p><p>"Of course," The blonde didn't shrug but it was close to it. "Just call me… anytime."</p><p>"Okay, sure, thanks." And with that Billy and Celes, arm in arm, didn't exactly run out of the cavernous room.</p><p>The petite blonde sighed contently before she turned her violet eyes to Annika. "Hello, I wanted to welcome you to our home," her voice was as warm as her smile. She appeared so young to Annika but there was something about her voice and in her eyes that seemed to give the small woman an air of wisdom and agelessness.</p><p>"Thank you… Captain Janeway?" Annika stuck out her hand for a shake. A small hand accepted it readily. Amusement filled the almost violet eyes that regarded her. This woman really did look like an elf, Annika thought, the only thing missing were pointed ears.</p><p>"No, I'm not Captain Janeway. My name is Kes. I was hoping to speak with you for a bit, if you'd like? I'm the resident counselor."</p><p>So, this was the Kes that Psi had mentioned earlier. "Maybe," Annika couldn't believe her own words. In all her years she had never given much credence to therapy. The idea of telling a complete stranger her fears and desires and things that should be kept secret, especially her abilities, had always been unappealing to her. "But first, I think I'd like to clean up a bit."</p><p>"Of course. We've set up guest quarters for you to use."</p><p>Kes' voice was smooth, silky, deeper and more full bodied than her appearance would seem to indicate, thought Annika. It had a calming effect on her that she hadn't really realized until the tension from the last few hours dissipated.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't get your name."</p><p>"Annika Hansen." They should all just wear name tags, it'd be more efficient.</p><p>"She can do the coolest thing, Kes!" Naomi piped up, she had endured as much of this interaction as she could.</p><p>"I'm sure she can, Naomi," Kes looked down upon the strawberry haired girl, though that was only a few inches. "But I'm sure Ms. Hansen is exhausted so how about we wait to see tomorrow, okay. And I believe you have a certain, rather anxious, roommate waiting up for you."</p><p>"Oh!" Naomi ran to where Billy and Celes had disappeared a few moments ago before she seemed to remember something. She turned back around quickly and waved. "Bye, Annika!" And then she was off.</p><p>"How about I show you to your room?" Kes waved her hand absently as if to stop someone from approaching. Annika hadn't noticed that Psi had stepped a little closer to the two of them or when he had stepped back per Kes' action. "Before Tom gets done with post-flight protocols and volunteers to be your tour guide."</p><p>Annika shrugged and followed Kes to the metal doors that stood a few hundred feet away from where she had disembarked. When they got to the doors, Annika looked back once to check out the aircraft she had just been in and almost tripped. It was amazing. Black and sleek, almost like a stealth bomber but much smaller. She was surprised when she saw a blonde man in a black outfit, exactly like the other men who had rescued her, as he jumped rather recklessly from the open hatch near the nose and landed soundly on the ground. Roguish… Annika didn't exactly roll her eyes as she followed Kes through the sliding doors.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 2</p><p>Kes regarded the woman who walked next to her with level violet eyes. This Annika Hansen was slim, yet feminine, and tall, so tall that Kes felt a bit like an elf next to her. Annika's blonde hair, narrow features, and icy blue eyes gave the woman a cool yet very attractive look, despite the fact that there was some dried blood on the lower part of her face. The bloodstains on the woman's light blue t-shirt would probably never get clean, Kes thought sadly. She wasn't saddened at the thought that the shirt was destroyed, but the means by which it was so irreparably ruined.</p><p>"What is this place?" Annika's voice held awe, laced with a hint of trepidation.</p><p>"It's a school." Kes kept her voice light. She almost laughed at the wave of incredulity that hit her.</p><p>"A school?" Annika looked behind her once more with disbelief as she thought about what laid behind the large sliding metal doors they had just passed through. "What kind of school has… those?" A pale hand gestured in the general direction of the two shuttlecrafts.</p><p>"A special school." Kes felt the small wave of annoyance that radiated off the tall woman and decided she shouldn't push her luck. "The main purpose of this institute is to provide a safe place for metahumans to learn more about their abilities and how to control them. Aside from powers training, this is a fully functional, albeit small and secluded boarding school. You've already met some of the faculty."</p><p>Kes stopped in front of a control panel and punched in her access code. A pair of metal doors whooshed open, it almost sounded like a sigh, Kes stepped in followed by Annika.</p><p>They rode the lift silently. Kes allowed the silence knowing the turmoil of emotions that churned in the seemingly calm and cool woman next to her. Terrible fear, frustrated anger, relief, curiosity, fatigue…</p><p>"Here we are," Kes broke the silence as the doors opened swiftly and revealed a brightly lit hallway, inviting with its warm toned color palette.</p><p>Dark beige walls and rich burgundy carpeting was offset by small low mahogany tables set on either side of the wide hall with comfortable dark chestnut colored leather chairs. The two identical looking tables each had small vases of white flowers, tulips, set upon them. The appearance was that of warmth and comfort along with expense and order, the large spaced out chandeliers provided the hall with bright light, but not overly so.</p><p>"These are the guest quarters." Kes gestured towards the six closed doors, three on each side.</p><p>The petite blonde haired woman moved to the first door on the right and entered a code in to the access panel next to the dark wooden door, it slid open just as readily as the metal ones did. Kes led Annika into the room that automatically brightened when the two entered.</p><p>The room had the same feel as the hallway, warm and rich, soothing but efficient. Covering the large, main room of the guest quarters were hardwood floors, dark beige walls with mahogany borders and large windows on one side overlooked the gardens. The living room was furnished with a plush burgundy leather couch and a matching recliner. On the glass coffee table in front of the couch sat a vase full of multicolored flowers. A large cabinet filled up the wall next to the door, while across from the couch and chair there was an entertainment system. Taking up a portion of the room were a small kitchen and a dark wooden table with four chairs that sat beneath a small chandelier. There was a partition that blocked the view from the door to the bedroom and bathroom.</p><p>"I'll let you wash up. There's clothing in the bedroom closet and everything you need is in the bathroom." Kes made her way back to the door as she left Annika to take in her new surroundings that were much different than the sterile backdrop of the shuttle bay. "The fridge is well stocked, but if you want something else just call the kitchen. The number is indicated on the phone."</p><p>"Thank you." Annika's reply was soft and distant to Kes' ears.</p><p>"Annika, I'll be back in an hour." Kes smiled one last time at Annika's now relaxed back and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 3</p><p>"Oh, gross." Annika took in the blood that had crusted around her mouth and on her chin with disgust. "Why didn't anyone tell me I looked like the other guy?"</p><p>Annika tore her gaze away from the mirror above the small sink and started the removal of her stained clothing. She tossed her ruined blue shirt into the garbage, angry that those bastards had ruined her favorite comfy shirt. The jeans dropped as did her dark blue panties and bra, the bloodied bra also went the way of the t-shirt. She regarded her trim waist in the mirror and turned so that she could see different sides of it. No bruising or marks at all, just the memory of the attack. She pulled herself away from the memories and sighed before she turned the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped in. She enjoyed the slight sting and the reddening of her skin as the hot water flowed over her hair, face, and body. She lowered the temperature to a more comfortable degree before she squirted purple colored shampoo into the palm of her hand and started the process of becoming herself again.</p><p>A thick lavender scent filled the steamed up bathroom and lingered on Annika's body as she wrapped a fluffy blue towel around herself. She stuffed one end of the material between her breasts to keep it secured as she padded out of the bathroom into the shocking cool air of the bedroom. She opened the small closet that stood unobtrusively in one corner of the room, most of it had been taken up by a large four poster bed. Whoever designed this room was decadent, Annika smiled in appreciation. She pulled out a large terry cloth robe, the same blue as the towel she had just dropped to the floor. After she had the robe secured she scooped up the discarded towel, along with the rest of her clothes and dumped the lot into a hamper next to the closet. Annika didn't feel like getting into clothing just yet so instead she made her way through the hall to the kitchen.</p><p>Kes had been right, the fridge was packed. Annika pulled a few items out and set them on the gray marble counter next to the refrigerator. She looked at the orange and fat free soy yogurt, thought better of it and placed them back in the fridge. She opened the freezer and pulled out a gallon of soy vanilla ice cream and placed the unopened container next to the plastic box full of lush strawberries. <em>Now I just need a spoon</em>, she thought happily.</p><p>Warm and clean, Annika sat at the table with her ice cream, strawberries, and pomegranate sparkling juice and started in. So avidly did she enjoy the sweetness of it all that she didn't hear the chime until the third ring. <em>Kes probably</em>, Annika looked up at the clock that read ten minutes until eight, right on the dot.</p><p>"Just a second." Annika looked guilty at the half eaten container of ice cream before she reluctantly replaced the lid, put the carton back in the freezer and the plastic dish now devoid of strawberries in the recycling unit. The spoon was licked clean before it was placed in the sink. Annika approached the door but stopped when she realized there was no door handle or locking mechanism on the door. The only noticeable marking was a small lit square to the side that had a small star symbol and a keypad. She took a guess and pressed the lit star. The door slid back with a sigh.</p><p>"Hello, Annika."</p><p>"Hi. Come on in." Kes followed Annika to the couch and sank comfortably on the opposite end from the tall blonde.</p><p>"So…" Annika wrapped her arms around her legs and turned more fully towards the small blonde woman who seemed to radiate comfort and wisdom just from her steady violet gaze. "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Let's start with what <em>you</em> want to talk about and go from there." Kes regarded her with patient eyes until the realization that Annika had no idea where to begin dawned on her. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Right now?" Annika pulled her legs closer. "Angry, confused, pissed off that I'm so scared. I've never felt so… unprotected before."</p><p>"Because of your powers?" Kes was curious as to what abilities this woman possessed, her natural inclination would have been to ask Annika to demonstrate, but she stamped down the urge effectively.</p><p>"Yes." Annika looked down at her pale hands that were crossed a top the dark blue of the robe on her knees. "And because… I don't really ever use my… powers. The last time was about a year and a half ago. To save my life. And before that, I don't know, five years maybe? I don't really find a need to become a big metal box in my day to day life, you know. I guess I felt safe. That no one knew my secret. That I could lead a normal life." She looked at Kes with troubled eyes. "How did they know?"</p><p>The warmth in Kes' features faded for the first time since Annika first met her in the shuttle bay. The certainty was gone and was replaced with confusion touched with fear.</p><p>"We don't know for certain. Their computer banks were completely destroyed, self-destruct, and the men who held you captive were mercenaries for hire by the Friends of Humanity group. They didn't apprehend you, they were merely hired to hold you. Why, we don't know." She shook her blonde head, the fringed bangs shifted a bit on her forehead. "But we will find out how they located you and for what purpose," the resolve and assuredness was back. "And you are well protected here."</p><p>"I do feel… safe." Annika looked around the comforting room a bit before she looked back at Kes. "I'm very grateful to you, to Billy, to everyone, I probably would have died in that cell."</p><p>"I am truly sorry that happened to you, Annika." Kes let the sympathetic words wash over the tall blonde.</p><p>Annika straightened, the tears started to form but she held them back. "I am too. But it did, and now I'm okay, and Billy's okay. But some other people out there won't be so lucky… will they?"</p><p>"No, they won't be." Kes decided not to tell Annika about the two deaths that had already been claimed by the Friends of Humanity, a terribly inappropriate name for such a vicious group. "But we're going to try to prevent anyone else from going through what you just did."</p><p>Annika merely nodded her head in response. "Kes, I think I'd like to go to bed now."</p><p>"Of course." Kes rose quickly but gracefully to her feet. "Annika, if you need anything, just call." She indicated the phone with a wave of her hand. "Anytime."</p><p>"All right." Annika had stood too and she followed Kes to the door and pressed the star. The door slid open with another sigh. "Good night, Kes, and thank you."</p><p>"Good night." Kes offered one last smile before she turned and the door slid shut.</p><p>Annika looked at the pad and pressed the "Lock" button. She turned the lights off that had illuminated the kitchen/dining room and living room and used the moonlight that pooled in from the large bay windows to direct her way to the bedroom. She allowed the robe to drop to the floor in a heap before she moved to the small closet and pulled out an oversized navy blue t-shirt with a large "V" imprinted on the left breast. She pulled back the bedding and climbed in. As she lied there her gaze rested on the moonlit view from the large window in the bedroom. She had just resigned herself to the fact that sleep would not come when the darkness swept her away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 4</p><p>She woke with a start. Sweat beaded on her brow and ran down her neck. She looked around the room quickly, where was she, she didn't know at first and then she remembered. She had gotten coffee after lunch and then there had been the burning pain. She had awakened in a green lit cell with Billy, a collar around her throat that had prevented her from using her abilities, and then Billy and she had been beaten by the guards, anti-metahuman bastards.</p><p>"Well hell," breathed Annika.</p><p>She whipped the blankets from her overheated body, the remaining evidence of her nightmare. She swung her long slim legs around and settled her feet in the softness of the rug. Water, she needed water, she padded to the kitchen and downed a glass, and then another, with visible movements of her throat. She glanced at the clock and her eyebrows furrowed at the time. 3:37.</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>Annika placed the empty glass in the sink with an audible thunk. She debated whether or not to just begin her day, but there wasn't anything she could really do here, it wasn't her apartment after all. She decided to make some nice warm tea to help soothe her back to sleep, at least she hoped it would.</p><p>As she set the large metal teapot on the stove to heat, she contemplated her rather odd situation. She had taken a two week sabbatical after her work had been completed. She had intended on catching up on some reading or perhaps she would just sit in front of the television with plenty of Vid Chips on hand. But it hadn't quite worked out that way, so now, after having been kidnapped and beaten, she was here at a school, for people like her. She had never given great consideration to the idea of anyone being like her. She had never had metahuman friends, or none that she had known about at least. It was strange to consider being some place where all the people were metahumans. Imagine not having to hide.</p><p>She pulled the string of the tea bag as she poured the boiling water in the large white ceramic mug. Satisfied by the aroma, she made her way to the large bay windows that took up most of the outer wall of the living room. The moonlight bathed the expansive garden that she gazed down upon in an ethereal light and she decided this place was quite beautiful and well taken care of. More like a home than a school, or at least any school she had gone to. She had never attended those stuffy boarding schools the children of the people her father worked with had attended, and she was always glad for that. She thought of the garish red and blue plaid skirts and sweater vests and almost shuddered. She had preferred her torn jeans and band t-shirts, thank you very much, not to mention her dyed hot pink and purple hair when she had been a teen. She smiled at the memory until something suddenly caught her eye.</p><p>Annika's eyebrows created a crease between them as she squinted in a rather futile attempt to extend the range of her eyesight. Something had been falling from the sky. No, not falling, floating, and it was coming closer. Quickly, Annika flung herself against the wall so as not to be seen by whatever it was that had been drifting closer to her. Was it a person? Annika's curiosity won out over her self-control and common sense and she took a peek out the window. It was a person. A woman more accurately. Annika hid her body as she craned her neck to look out the window at the woman who dropped slowly and gracefully to the ground from quite an impressive height. Annika couldn't see the woman's face very clearly as it was now turned away from her, however she couldn't help but notice how the silky pink robe accentuated a slim petite frame rather attractively. Annika watched in appreciation as long slightly curled hair drifted in the wind, as if the woman was still in the sky. The woman appeared to contemplate the gardens before she turned her gaze to the bubbling fountain. Hands went to the silky waist of her robe before the woman dropped them to her side and pushed gently off the ground. She quickly floated out of Annika's sight, high above the second story window.</p><p>Annika had to take several deep even breaths before she was composed enough to emerge from her hiding spot behind the large curtains, she turned fully in front of the window again. Her neck craned up to try to catch a glimpse of the woman who had just stopped her heart. She sighed in disappointment that she could see nothing but the stars in the sky. She left the window and moved towards the couch. She set the half empty mug on the coffee table in front of her before she relaxed her tall frame against the soft, cool cushion of leather. Her mind still reeled from the sight of the woman who had descended on the garden like an angel, bathed in moonlight. When she had turned towards the fountain Annika had gotten her first clear view of the woman's face. It was a beautiful face with high clearly defined cheekbones, a strong chin, an elegant nose, and above all the most startling eyes that seemed to glow with energy. The pursed lips and furrowed brow gave the woman a sad expression that Annika wondered about. Before she had gotten her fill, the woman had gently left the ground just as gracefully as she had descended upon it and was gone.</p><p>Annika pulled the afghan that was laid across the top of the couch onto her as she settled into the couch cushions that were warmed by her body heat. Her thoughts remained on the woman in the garden before the warmth of the cushions and the blanket caused her quick unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 5</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Annika jumped, startled, and fell in an ungraceful heap on the floor between the coffee table and the couch she had just been so nicely and happily sleeping on.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>"What the hell!"</p><p>Annika whipped the now irritating and twisted up afghan off of her body as she tried to get untangled and stand up at the same time. She finally managed to get the blanket off and stomped towards the large windows that now streamed in bright sunlight. Her hands were braced on the window sill as she took in the scene in front of her.</p><p>The rather roguish blonde haired man, Tom, Annika remembered, from the shuttle bay flew past her window in a rather haphazard way. Each time he veered quickly, it was always quickly, a loud BOOM sounded, and it was starting to royally piss off Annika who still had the residual feelings of her dream, a rather sensual one if the condition of her body was any indication. Annika creased her brow with frustration and opened the window with force.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted. Not the most brilliant question, but damn it Annika was pissed off and the afterglow of her dream was now becoming uncomfortable and annoying.</p><p>"Huh?" Tom skidded to a stop, visible fiery orange and yellow energy crackled and laced around him which gave the dark black and red suit he wore, similar to the one he had sported the night before, an appearance of being on fire. He smiled slowly as he bobbed in front of the open window. "Oh. Why, hello."</p><p>The tone of voice just annoyed Annika further.</p><p>"You know some people are trying to sleep around here and don't appreciate you…" She cast her hands about in the air. "<em>Booming</em> around."</p><p>"Sleeping? It's 11:30!" Tom smirked, seemingly not put off at all by Annika's brusque behavior.</p><p>"I didn't realize it was so late." Annika almost blushed. She realized that she had been atrociously rude, but this smirking man had interrupted a rather pleasant dream.</p><p>"No problem." Tom grinned brightly, he looked to be around Annika's age but he had a boyish look to him that seemed to make him look more innocent than Annika figured he was. "It's almost lunchtime, if you're hungry. I would be honored to escort you. You can even meet some of the others."</p><p>Annika's thoughts went back to the woman in the garden. "Sure, just let… I'm gonna go get changed."</p><p>"I'm sure no one would mind if you just wore that." And with that he boomed off leaving a rather seething Annika.</p><p>Annika hadn't particularly appreciated the once over she had just received. Who was this guy, he was like one big hormone flitting noisily around. Not at all as graceful as… Annika sighed at the thought of the star of her dream. She shook it off as she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and find something a little less comfortable to wear.</p><p>She had just pulled on a blue fleece sweatshirt when her chime rang. She slipped into black flip flops and smoothed the bottom of the pullover against the dark blue yoga pants she wore. They didn't quite fit and ended at her calf, but they'd do. She made her way to the door as she tied her shoulder length blonde hair back in a ponytail. She pressed the star and stepped back as the door slid open to reveal Tom.</p><p>"Hi," his voice was bright and friendly and not just a little bit cocky. "I'm Tom Paris, your escort to our illustrious mess hall."</p><p>Annika had the urge to pop him one but reined it in, instead she looked him up and down and smirked at the agitation it caused in the cocky blonde man. "I was warned about you, Paris."</p><p>"Little ole' me?" Tom's face was a fake look of innocence and insult. He stepped back into the hallway to allow Annika to exit the flat. He walked next to her silently as he contemplated how to handle this woman. "So…"</p><p>"I'm a lesbian." Annika grinned as she continued to stroll down the hallway and left a gawking Tom in her wake.</p><p>"Oh," Tom quickly overcame the initial shock and caught up with the tall blonde.</p><p>"That's not a problem is it?" Annika continued to smirk.</p><p>"What?" Tom's cockiness actually subsided as he attempted to ascertain if this woman was needling him. "Course not. Homophobia was so 2008." He shrugged. "Sides, when you see a guy rip off his own arm and grow another in a matter of seconds, things like lesbians aren't such a big deal, ya know?" He pressed the star to open the elevator they now stood in front of.</p><p>They rode the elevator silently, though not uncomfortably. Annika allowed Tom to lead the way as they exited the lift after a few moments. It hadn't felt like they were going down so much as they had gone down quickly and then had gone sideways for a while until they had stopped.</p><p>Annika took in her new surroundings as she followed Tom down the wide hallway. On the right side she could see a large library though the windows that ran along the wall. On the other side she could see a gym. All standard looking stuff for a school that housed metahumans, Annika thought.</p><p>Tom and Annika activated the automatic doors and stepped through. The chattering of voices greeted them as Tom led her to a table that held several people she had already met and a few others she hadn't yet, but none of them were the woman she saw in the garden. Had she dreamt the whole thing?</p><p>Annika eased into an empty chair that was between Psi and the doctor. Tom Paris plopped down in a chair next to a rather surly looking woman with dark hair and eyes and smooth dark skin. On the other side of Paris sat Kes. Annika again had the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>Tom helped himself to the large bowl of rice and steaming bowl of green curry tofu before he indicated for Annika to also help herself. She happily complied as the gurgling in her stomach became more pronounced, perhaps she should have had something a bit more substantial than ice cream and strawberries the night before.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen," Annika turned to the monotone voice of the large man that sat next to Kes. "I'm Chakotay." He waved an annoyed hand at Tom. "You've obviously already had the pleasure of meeting Paris. And Kes. Tuvok." Chakotay indicated Psi, the dark skinned man merely nodded in greeting, "and Dr. Lewis Zimmerman." The sparse haired man with the healing touch didn't smile but he did give her an even look before he turned back to his palm sized computer. "And this is B'Elanna Torres." The dark featured woman didn't smile either, but gave her an appraising look before she turned back to her own palm sized computer.</p><p>"Please, just call me Annika, I-" her voice was cut off as a bustle of noise erupted in the room from the now open doors as a flustered looking Slider and a half dozen children followed loudly behind. Annika immediately recognized Naomi and smiled in recognition.</p><p>"See, there she is!" Naomi didn't point exactly, but she might as well have.</p><p>Annika stood up and smoothed her pullover down before she walked over to the group of children. Three teens followed Naomi. One of them was a rail thin brown haired boy who appeared to be a bit broader in the back than she would have figured he would be with his lanky frame. The other two looked similar enough that Annika figured that they were probably sister and brother. Beside Naomi was a small girl with long curly cinnamon colored hair and a skeptical, rather unimpressed look on her young face. The last of the group were a pair of twins who had the same exact expression of complete indifference on their features.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Annika." Introductions were made quickly. The teens were Icheb, Beatrice and Henry Burleigh, the skeptical looking girl was Mezoti and the twins were Rebi and Azan.</p><p>"And I'm Harry, Harry Kim." Annika drew her attention away from the kids who were now in the process of clamoring to their table to rest on Slider. His look wasn't as cocky as Tom's but no less appreciative.</p><p>Honestly, thought Annika, these men are so hormonal. At least Tom and Harry were. She gained absolutely no attention from the doctor and Psi… Lewis and Tuvok. And this Chakotay guy seemed to be as unemotional as a block of wood.</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Harry." He beamed and led her back to the table, his hand didn't touch the small of her back but she knew it was pretty close. She sat back down and devoured her meal with relish, it was really very good. She said so and Kes smiled back at her warmly.</p><p>"Neelix will appreciate that." Annika watched as Kes looked around the mess hall before her gaze settled on the man that approached their table from the other side of the room. Where the kitchen was, Annika supposed.</p><p>A stout balding man dressed in almost obnoxiously bright colors of orange and blues sat in an empty seat and helped himself to the meal he had just prepared. Before he took his first bite his eyes locked onto Annika. Annika figured he had probably just noticed her presence.</p><p>"Who do we have here?" Neelix extended his freckled, chubby hand over his full plate to Annika. "I'm Neelix. The resident chef here." His voice was high and pinched, but warm and friendly as well.</p><p>"Annika." She shook the offered hand before he let go and began to eat. "Your food is quite good."</p><p>With his mouth full, Neelix merely beamed happily, a blush faintly colored his rather bulbous nose and cheeks. And with that, Annika finished the large potion that had only resided momentarily on her plate.</p><p>A chirp interrupted the satisfied food haze Annika had been in as she had silently taken in the idle chatter of her eating companions.</p><p>"Chakotay, here." The burly man had touched the same type of metal star she had seen the night before, but now it blended in better with regular clothing than the black suits her rescuers wore. She suddenly wondered where Billy was. Probably with Celes still. Annika smiled.</p><p>"Chakotay, is Ms. Hansen there?" A warm husky voice filled Annika's ears as heat trickled down her throat to rest in the pit of her stomach like whiskey. Had her last name ever sounded so sexy?</p><p>"Yes, she's actually sitting right here." Chakotay's dark eyes rested on Annika. The intricate tattoo above his black left eyebrow crinkled as he regarded the blonde.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen," the voice hit Annika with another wave of heat. She was certain her name had never ever sounded as sexy.</p><p>"Y-yes?" Annika shifted uncomfortably in her seat as all conversation seemed to cease around her.</p><p>"This is Kathryn Janeway, would you please come to my office? I would like to speak with you for a bit, if I could." The voice was friendly, but held a hint of command, as if the request wasn't particularly optional.</p><p>"Sure, yes, of course." Annika had already stood up.</p><p>"Thank you. Janeway out."</p><p>Annika stopped, she suddenly felt a bit light headed. She was going to meet the enigmatic Captain Janeway.</p><p>"Just take the elevator or the stairs one floor down. Her office is at the end of the hall, well actually right below us really." Tom smiled at the look of consternation that graced Annika's narrow features. "I know. It feels like you're being called to the principal's office huh? Don't worry; she's a big ole softie." The last part was said in a secretive whisper and ended with a wink.</p><p>"Uh huh." Annika moved quickly, albeit unsteadily to the door. She turned quickly around and waved nervously. "It was nice to meet you all." The doors to the Mess Hall slid closed as she departed.</p><p>"Wow." Harry's eyes had followed the retreating form with ill-concealed appreciation.</p><p>Tom laughed. "Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry." The man was going to be crushed again, Tom thought sympathetically. He had been a bit disappointed that he and the tall blonde would never be anything more than perhaps friends. Tom also wondered at the look of panic that had graced the tall blonde's face. He shrugged and went back to his tofu filled plate, what he wouldn't give for a damned pepperoni pizza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 6</p><p>Tom had been right, Annika did have the distinct feeling that she had just been called to the principal's office. She descended the stairs swiftly and pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairwell. The hallway that greeted her was similar to the one she had just been in with Tom. Though on the side that had housed the library the space was taken up by a rather formal looking ballroom and on the opposite side was a room that appeared to be conference room.</p><p>She proceeded forward before she stepped in front of a desk that sat a rather bored looking young man with a receding hairline and a slouched posture. He barely acknowledged her presence before he tapped a button on the side of his desk.</p><p>"She's here." He slouched back in his seat, even more so now. He lifted a small computer closer to his face as he tapped a few buttons on it and appeared to be done with Annika altogether.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Harren." The husky voice that emanated from a small speaker on the desk seemed to hold a tone of patient irritation.</p><p>Annika quirked an eyebrow at the man's rather rude behavior but decided it wasn't really her problem. She was nervous, nervous to meet the woman who embodied that sensual husky voice that Annika had already begun to appreciate. As Annika moved in front of the large doors a beep sounded before they slid open to reveal a large office with two comfortable looking brown leather couches on one side, a closed door on the opposite side, and an ancient looking cabinet next to the huge bay windows that overlooked a large patio.</p><p>Annika stopped cold when her gaze rested on the large rich colored wooden desk that had several small items set upon it as well as a large computer console and a metal mug that had steam wafting out of it. Or more accurately she froze as the air rushed out of her when she took in the petite woman who sat behind the desk and who had yet to look up. The woman's eyes were focused on a thin metal display that had information scrolled across the flat surface. Rich, auburn hair was swept up in a French twist and revealed the elegant face Annika had caught a glimpse of early that morning. The look of sadness it had held was now replaced with concentration. The rectangular red rimmed glasses set on the end of the small slightly upturned nose and her pursed lips gave the woman a rather studious air. Annika felt the air leave her once again when the woman looked up. Blue-gray eyes, the most intense eyes Annika had ever seen, regarded her with keen intelligence. The woman set her glasses on the surface in front of her before she stood up and pushed away from her desk to come around and stand in front of Annika.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen," Kathryn Janeway held her hand out to Annika. "As I said before, my name is Kathryn Janeway, but most people around here call me 'Captain'. Please have a seat."</p><p>"I prefer to stand." <em>Whoa, where did that come from? </em>Annika wondered.</p><p>Oh no, she had it bad if she was already becoming contrary. Her natural defense mechanism when she was faced with a beautiful woman was to become impassive and defiant, not exactly endearing but it helped Annika feel protected. That elegant, fine boned hand that seemed to hold some sort of unseen power felt too good in her hand, brief as the shake was and her palm still tingled from the contact.</p><p>"All right," The husky voice of Kathryn Janeway held a bit of a question and Annika had caught the quick look of annoyance before it was replaced with an impeccable appearance of authority and professionalism.</p><p>Annika didn't feel too protected by her preference to stand as Janeway leaned against the front of her desk. Her arms crossed over a modest chest that was covered in a soft burgundy mock turtleneck, the long black skirt stopped at the woman's ankles which were crossed over one another, Annika wondered how far up those high healed leather boots went before she brushed the thought aside feeling slight heat in her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm not sure how much you know about what this place is but I thought I could answer some of your questions, if you'd like." Annika regarded the open features before her as she attempted to keep an impassive expression on her own.</p><p>"Kes told me this place was a school, for metahumans." Annika looked away from the rather intimidating and intense gaze the other woman had fixed on her and instead took in the rest of the office.</p><p>"Yes, that's right." Janeway's eyes never wavered even as she retrieved the mug of coffee, if the aroma was any indication, from her desk and took a long drink from it. "At the present there are four primary students and three secondary. We have a diverse curriculum here including art, mathematics, biology, music, literature and anthropology. You've already met most of the staff, the faculty at any rate, and of course… Mr. Telfer, Celes, and our Mr. Harren."</p><p>"How is Billy?"</p><p>Annika thought she saw something dark pass over Janeway's eyes before they became impassive again.</p><p>"Mr. Telfer is recuperating from his ordeal." This time Janeway's eyes did flicker away from Annika as she set the now empty mug back on the desk. "How are you feeling, Ms. Hansen?"</p><p>"How do you think I'm feeling?" Annika couldn't stop herself as much as she hadn't meant to lash out or raise her voice at the petite auburn haired woman who she noticed hadn't even flinched at the tone. "One minute I'm enjoying my holiday with a cup of coffee and the next minute I'm a prisoner being beaten to near death for no reason whatsoever other than being… different."</p><p>"I know it must have been very… difficult."</p><p>Annika's grunt was ignored as Janeway went on. "But I want you to know that we are doing everything in our power to find out who or what they used to find you and Mr. Telfer and put an end to it."</p><p>"I'd like to just go home. Return to my normal life." Annika made a move to the door as her emotions were beginning to bubble within her. She was about to cry in front of this complete stranger and there weren't many things that made Annika feel more foolish than to cry in front of someone, or really just cry in general.</p><p>"I'm sorry but that's just not an option right now." Janeway had removed herself from the desk and now stood in front of Annika. Despite the height difference, Annika felt that the other woman had all the power and that also made her blood boil with anger.</p><p>"Now I'm a prisoner here too?" Annika knew it didn't really make much sense to lash out at this woman but she was convenient and it kept her from thinking of Janeway in the manner she had that morning.</p><p>"No, not a prisoner, but we do want to make sure you're safe, Annika." The husky voice rose at the end. Annika figured Janeway was as surprised as she was that her first name fell from the other woman's lips.</p><p>"I'd feel safer if you found out how those bastards found me in the first place." Annika's voice was dangerously low, but quivered a bit as she reigned in her emotions as well as she could.</p><p>"I assure you, we will."</p><p>If Annika had thought her voice was dangerous it was nothing compared to how the husky usually warm tones dropped a few octaves and became cold hard ice, the blue-gray eyes shifted to a stormy gray before they lightened again to a slate gray.</p><p>"Would you be willing to stay until we do?" Again, there was enough of a hint of command that Annika felt she really had very little choice in the matter.</p><p>Annika looked into blue-gray eyes filled with hope and made her decision. "I'll need to retrieve some things from my apartment, the office won't be expecting me for another week or so…"</p><p>Annika's anger and frustration began to ebb a bit. This woman, these people, had saved her life, and seemed to genuinely just want to keep her safe. She almost apologized, but her stubborn pride prevented the words from forming.</p><p>"I suppose a short excursion could be in order. I'll send Ms. Torres and Kes with you, if you approve."</p><p>Annika nodded in agreement.</p><p>Janeway smiled, grateful that she had the tall blonde's cooperation. The gray now had more pronounced traces of blue. Annika wondered if this woman knew how easily her shifts in moods could be read from her eyes rather than the actual expression on her face that always seemed a bit cool and impassive.</p><p>"I'm about to lead a class if you'd like to have a look at the less conventional courses we provide here?"</p><p>Intrigued, Annika merely nodded her head. She followed the petite woman from the large office and past an oblivious Mr. Harren. Annika wondered how such a direct, authoritative woman could stand to have such an obtuse secretary. She couldn't help but pull a face as he continued to study and press buttons on the small computer console that rested on his outstretched legs.</p><p>Once they got to the elevator and well out of earshot of Harren, Janeway broke the silence as she pressed the star to hail the lift.</p><p>"Don't mind Mr. Harren." The auburn haired woman quirked one side of her mouth up into a wry grin and Annika felt heat rush through her body. "He might look a tad… unperceptive and lazy, but he really is handling a dozen or so things for me at this very moment."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Annika was surprised. She hadn't even meant to make a face at Harren, who in fact she did think was dense as a stump and lazy as well. Not a good combination in her keen mind. Annika took note that not much probably got past those blue-gray eyes of her lift companion. Despite this note, she took the opportunity to unobtrusively observe 'Captain' Janeway.</p><p>Kathryn Janeway, who stood silently next to Annika in the lift, radiated a commanding presence and a barely contained energy that almost sparked off of her and surprised Annika that she didn't catch on fire from standing so close. She could smell a subtle perfume, or perhaps it was just soap. It was rich, spicy and tickled Annika's senses. She unconsciously took a deep breath. The ding of the elevator broke the silence.</p><p>Annika followed Janeway closely as she took in the hallway that looked very similar to the metallic walled hallway she had been in with Kes after they had left the shuttle bay. The huge doors that matched those doors of the bay opened, but instead of seeing the small sleek black ships it was a cavernous room devoid of anything except for yellow grids that ran across the steel gray walls, ceiling, and floor.</p><p>"What sort of class is this?" Annika looked around the impressively large and dull looking room with skepticism.</p><p>"It's a training session. Many of us on staff instruct students in the use of their abilities according to our own capabilities. For instance, my course focuses on energy conversion and distribution." Janeway moved away from Annika to a panel on the wall and the tall blonde watched as the other woman pressed a series of codes. The gray lined metal walls, ceiling, and floor began to shimmer and she was suddenly in the middle of a sandy beach, she could almost smell the salt from the sea.</p><p>Annika had heard of holographic simulations used by the military for training purposes but she had never seen one herself and was surprised and impressed that this school had one… <em>Who financed this operation, </em>Annika wondered in awe. She turned as the metal doors suddenly reappeared and opened to admit three children before the doors disappeared once again.</p><p>"Professor Janeway, I'm sorry we're late." Annika recognized Mezoti. The small girl was dressed in a thick looking black suit that covered her from her lower neck down to her booted feet and gloved hands. Mezoti looked annoyed as she took in her two companions, the twins, who for the most part looked sheepish. They too wore black suits.</p><p>"Let's begin our lesson then." Kathryn Janeway's voice was warm to the children but still held a tone that deterred any deviation from her command. "Rebi, I'd like you to begin. Protect us and contain the threat."</p><p>Annika only had a moment to be confused about Janeway's words before a group of twenty soldiers materialized on the beach all bearing menacing looking rifles. Rebi stepped up so that he had a protective stance in front of Janeway, Annika, Azan, and Mezoti. Annika gasped as the small boy calmly burst into flames, his outline still clearly visible but where there had been black fabric and skin tone there was nothing but white hot color. The heat that radiated off of him caused sweat to break out over Annika's body.</p><p>Annika watched as the flaming youth took a few steps closer to the soldiers who began firing their weapons at the five metahumans. Annika gasped in amazement as a wall of fire formed quickly between Rebi and the firing squad. The bullets sizzled before they melted away completely. The fiery wall pushed forward and caused the now frightened soldiers to back away quickly and into the ocean. The flames twisted and curved around the retreating men and caused them to huddle together so as not to be touched by the flames that held them captive.</p><p>"Computer." It was Janeway, her voice clear over the roaring fire. "Freeze program." As it did the soldiers froze in whatever position they had just been in, mostly ones of fear. "Rebi, that was very well done."</p><p>As the boy powered down the wall of fire and the flames that had encompassed his own body, he merely nodded in acknowledgement though his usually indifferent expression had a ghost of a smile on it.</p><p>Janeway's clear voice sounded again. "Computer, program F42Alpha3." A bleep of acknowledgement sounded before the ocean scene and soldiers disappeared. The towering inferno of an apartment complex, took their place. "Azan!"</p><p>Azan stepped forward, like his brother his transformation was quickly accomplished, though instead of fire he turned to ice. He held out one small hand and a large layer of ice formed beneath him. As he moved his hand up the ice continued its ascent. He settled his feet onto the forming ice sheet and rode it until he was above the fiery building. The icy discharges that formed the slide turned to blasts of snow and water as he began to extinguish the fire. He skated quickly on the ice he now created with his feet and went from window to window to douse the flames.</p><p>There was a crunching of metal before Annika saw a section of the building come away, it was falling quickly towards the ground where a group of people now were, they all screamed in fear. Azan seemed to suddenly realize the fire would have to wait and sped towards the debris that was only a few stories away from crushing the twenty or so people on the ground. His small hands shot up as his slide lifted his body towards the falling brick and metal debris. The ice blast and the leverage from the ice slide angled the huge piece of wreckage so that it fell against the building and shattered into a few billion pieces of harmless ice.</p><p>"Computer, end program."</p><p>The empty yellow lined gray room formed around them again.</p><p>Azan had iced down the entire area and wasn't even damp as he returned to a more normal appearance. He turned his even dark eyes to Janeway. He seemed to wonder with an upturned eyebrow why she had ended the program.</p><p>"Azan, did you check to make sure there weren't any people in the building?" Apparently he hadn't because his face fell. "Assess all aspects of the situation before you act."</p><p>"They're just humans," Mezoti's voice was soft but unmistakable in the quiet room.</p><p>"Mezoti, all life is precious. It doesn't matter if it's a human life or a metahuman life." Janeway's tone was compassionate but hard. "You shouldn't judge a group of people by the actions of a few. That's prejudice and we don't appreciate when people make assumptions about us, do we?"</p><p>"No, Professor." Mezoti's voice was humbled but unrepentant as she uncrossed her arms and moved closer to the auburn haired woman. "I'm ready to begin."</p><p>"All right." Janeway presented Mezoti with her outstretched arm. Mezoti took the older woman's hand in hers and looked up at the smiling face rather anxiously. "You'll do just fine, Mezoti."</p><p>Annika watched as Mezoti began to flicker in and out of view. She appeared to turn invisible at will and Janeway's hand where it held onto Mezoti's also began to flicker.</p><p>"Concentrate, Mezoti. I'm right here." Janeway's voice was soothing and encouraging which helped the little girl to cease flickering before she regarded her feet. Gradually she and Janeway began to rise from the floor from an unseen force. "That's very good. I can feel the field under my feet. Now, do you want to see if you can move it sideways?"</p><p>Mezoti nodded her head and sweat began to bead on her small face as her brows knitted with the force of her concentration. It was unsteady but she accomplished her task. Just as Mezoti began to grin at her accomplishment she felt dizzy and promptly fainted, which sent herself and Janeway into a free fall.</p><p>Annika had been watching Janeway and the little girl in amazement as they moved close to the high ceiling of the room. Janeway's mouth kept moving which seemed to ease the jerkiness of their movement with each passing word until they both suddenly dropped towards the hard ground. Annika instinctively took a step forward to catch them, despite the fact that her frame would probably have broken their bones on impact. Just as suddenly, the two women's dangerous descent stopped and Janeway held the unconscious form of Mezoti in her arms as she drifted gently down to rest next to an anxious Annika and the twins who didn't appear to have noticed anything amiss. The moonlight wasn't on Janeway this time, but Annika still thought she looked majestic and ethereal, an angel.</p><p>"She's okay, just a bit of a strain." Janeway had seen the anxious expression on Annika's face and had wanted to reassure the young woman. She turned her slate gray eyes to the little girl in her arms. "Mezoti?"</p><p>Mezoti's eyes flitted a bit before they opened fully. Janeway gently placed the girl's feet on the ground before she straightened as she stood.</p><p>"I failed." Mezoti's voice was soft and disappointment laced the two words.</p><p>"It'll take some time, but you've made excellent progress today, Mezoti. We have only just begun to use your invisibility fields to enable you to levitate." Janeway put a reassuring hand on the small shoulder of the sullen girl. "You know, it took me quite a bit of time to get the hang of flying myself. We'll try again next week, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Mezoti's voice was still soft, but held hope.</p><p>The smile on Janeway's face formed gradually and seemed to brighten exponentially as it completely transformed her face. Annika didn't know if Mezoti would be the only who would faint this day. She felt altogether too warm and was partially glad that the smile hadn't been directed towards her or she would have very well ended up on the floor from the sheer brightness of it. Though a part of her felt silly for feeling envious of the twelve year old Mezoti.</p><p>"Perhaps we should try a slide approach like Azan's for next time, instead of a small disc." Janeway pulled back her hand and rested it on her chin. "Yes, I think that would be more stable. But remember, do not attempt to levitate without supervision, Mezoti."</p><p>"Yes, Professor." Mezoti sounded resigned and she nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"Well, I think that's enough for today." Janeway followed the students out of the room with Annika close behind. "Ms. Ballard is most likely waiting for you at the lake."</p><p>The trio waved before they walked to the lift that would take them to their rooms. They needed to change before they set off toward the lake and the park that stood before it.</p><p>"They are… impressive." Annika broke Janeway's steady look that had followed the children. Bright blue-gray eyes regarded her with a mix of pride and regret, an odd combination, Annika thought.</p><p>"Yes, they are." Janeway's voice had gotten huskier and was a mere whisper before she breathed deeply and smiled. "I was wondering, Ms. Hansen, if you'd be willing to show me what your abilities are?"</p><p>It was a shy question and Annika felt warmth fill her chest as she looked at the inquisitive blue eyes that gazed hopefully up at her. "Um, sure, but how bout we go back in there… I need some space."</p><p>"Oh, of course." Janeway turned happily away and strolled briskly to the large metal door. Near tangible excitement sparked off of her. She was a scientist after all.</p><p>As the doors slid behind them, Annika felt apprehension grip her as she considered how much to show the other woman. Janeway generated a lot of emotions and reactions in Annika and one of the strongest was the feeling that she could trust the other woman. She took a breath before she turned back to the petite woman who stood against the wall, her level blue-gray gaze never left Annika.</p><p>With a sigh, Annika turned away and walked about twenty feet before she stopped and removed the pullover and tank top from her body in one swift motion. The rubber band from her hair was tossed on top of the clothes. Now naked from the waist up Annika began to concentrate and felt the shifting of her bones, a sensation she hadn't felt in nearly two years.</p><p>The tearing sound set her teeth on edge and the gasp she heard from the other woman in the room made her feel more ill at ease but she pressed on. The only sound now was ripping of flesh and the grinding of steel. Suddenly, five spikes measuring at around eight inches tore from her metallic spinal column. The gasp now could hardly be heard as the shifted metal began to turn and flatten against her back as did the metal spikes that had erupted from her shoulders, arms, and upper chest. The spikes all turned and flattened to Annika's body as bands of metal erupted from the sides of each. The bands of hard metal encircled her arms, her torso and her back, she allowed the metal to reach her fingertips and it ended in thick dangerous looking points. She debated whether to cover her face and thought she might as well, so her hair fell in clumps as her skull and face were being covered in metal. The final transformation was that of her eyes, which were now solid sheets of icy blue metal. She took a deep breath before she turned to meet Janeway' gaze.</p><p>Janeway's eyes were large and her right hand covered her open mouth as she regarded the half metal woman who stood before her. The metal that encased the blonde woman created thick armor like panels across her torso and shoulders, the muscles of her lean arms were striated from the metal bands that had sprouted from the spikes. But she didn't appear bulky, the exoskeleton seemed more like a metallic solidifying of her already lean tall frame. It was also the most painful looking transformation Janeway had ever witnessed, not even Chakotay's seemed as painful as Annika's had looked.</p><p>"Annika, that was…" Janeway, perhaps for the first time in her life, was rendered speechless.</p><p>"Disgusting, horrible… neat?" Annika folded her metallic arms across her ample metal chest as she regarded the flustered woman before her.</p><p>"Remarkable. Extraordinary." Janeway's speech returned in a hoarse whisper. "It didn't, it doesn't hurt you?"</p><p>"No, I know it sounds horrible but actually it feels a bit like stretching, relief that I can finally be in the form that is usually hidden beneath my skin." Annika had felt a flash of warmth in her still flesh covered lower section at the whispers that had left Janeway's mouth.</p><p>"So, your entire skeletal structure is like this?" Janeway's intelligent gaze took in every centimeter of the metal body that stood in front of her. "This is merely an exoskeleton, an extension… fascinating."</p><p>"It's all right, I guess. It's not like I can fly or anything." Annika smiled, her metal lips just as full as her human ones. She took in the amazed blue gaze that still rested on her.</p><p>"Would you like to?" The question came out faster than Janeway had time to consider it.</p><p>"I think I'm a little heavy for you." Annika knew Janeway couldn't see how her gaze took in every inch of the petite compact figure before her with naked appreciation. The light blue metal optical plates hid the gaze well.</p><p>"I'm stronger than I look." Janeway quirked one side of her mouth and Annika melted a bit more as she tried not to fidget.</p><p>"Well, perhaps I'll take you up on that offer… someday." Were they flirting? Annika panicked. She was, after all, half naked here. "Um, I think I'm going to power down now…"</p><p>Janeway looked a bit confused until she realized suddenly that Annika didn't exactly want an audience. "Oh! Of course."</p><p>She turned quickly around and marched towards the door to wait for the tearing to begin anew. Janeway didn't turn around despite the deep curious-laden desire to do so. She started when a warm hand touched her shoulder. A rosy skinned Annika, her golden hair framing her flushed face, smiled at her.</p><p>"Amazing." Janeway shook her head as she smiled in return. Then she led a blushing Annika down the hall to the lift.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 7</p><p>Kes attempted to hide her grin as she sensed the emotions that emanated thickly from both women seated stiffly in the front seat of the dark green hover car, which was presently speeding quickly away from the large iron gates of the Voyager Institute.</p><p>She mused over what she had felt from Annika in the parking garage where she had met the tall blonde and the Headmistress after being summoned by the latter to run 'a quick errand'. Kes had sensed a vague sort of excitement emanating from the older woman, but Janeway was nothing if not controlled, especially in front of Kes. After asking Kes to go with Annika to retrieve some of the woman's personal belongs, Janeway had excused herself to answer a conference call. As the auburn haired woman walked briskly away, Kes had turned her violet eyes to Annika who she noticed had watched the departing Headmistress with keen interest.</p><p>"So, Annika?" Kes had maintained a perfectly even voice. "How was your session with Professor Janeway?"</p><p>The abundant amount of emotions that had bombarded Kes at that moment had almost caused her to burst into melodic laugher. But she had learned to suppress such immediate reactions.</p><p>Annika had, for the most part, been successful in maintaining an impassive expression though the blush that had formed had made it obvious she wasn't so controlled as the woman who had just left.</p><p>"She's…" Annika hadn't known exactly what to say. "Formidable."</p><p>Kes had laughed then, a light laugh. "That she is."</p><p>Her gaze had shifted from Annika to the rather huffy figure that had been advancing steadily to their location. <em>Speaking of formidable,</em> Kes had thought to herself when she had taken in B'Elanna Torres in all her fiery glory.</p><p>"Now I'm a damned chauffer." B'Elanna hadn't exactly waited for the two blondes to secure themselves before she had peeled out of the parking garage with a burst of acceleration.</p><p>Now they were on their way to Annika Hansen's apartment to pick up her personal belongings before adding her to ranks of the Voyager Institute. Kes sighed happily knowing the woman felt comfortable and relaxed, most likely due to the fact that she didn't need to hide who she was from anyone on the grounds of the institute. Acceptance like that after a lifetime of hiding had to take a massive burden off of one's shoulders. Not to mention the added emotions she sensed from Annika regarding a certain auburn haired woman.</p><p>But aside from bursts of warm emotions anytime Janeway's name was mentioned, Kes sensed a growing irritation in the blonde regarding the rather annoyed brunette that drove quite recklessly down the narrow streets of San Francisco.</p><p>"Take a right up there." Annika's voice was icy and commanding. She had to grip the armrests to prevent herself from falling against the console as the car turned sharply and sped up as it bounced the passengers inside. She gestured towards a large red brick apartment building. "Okay, it's this one."</p><p>After Annika leapt gratefully out of the car, she used her code to enter the apartment complex while Kes and B'Elanna followed closely behind. She scaled the two flights of stairs easily and stopped in front of her door and pressed her hand against the scanner. It beeped its acceptance but before she could turn the knob B'Elanna's strong rough hand stopped her. Annika had been about to make a rather loud complaint, but the finger to B'Elanna's mouth which told her silently to be quiet had stopped her. B'Elanna seemed to be straining to hear and with a sniff of her nose she let Annika's hand go. Bemused, Annika turned the knob and sighed in relief at the comfort of her own apartment.</p><p>"I was wrong. Someone's been here." B'Elanna's rough voice took on an urgent, warning tone. "Looks like they ransacked the place."</p><p>Kes laughed lightly. Annika had begun to decide that the elf woman had an uncanny sense of perception, because she laughed a bit herself.</p><p>"Actually," Annika shrugged, "This is how it always looks."</p><p>B'Elanna turned her incredulous expression from the two blondes to the small apartment that looked as if a small bomb had gone off in it. Papers, books, various laptops and palmtops were strewn about as were many plates and cups and eating utensils, all of which seemed to have life growing on them. Pieces of clothing in various dirty stages were also littered liberally across the room. Even the ten speed had a few dirty socks and running clothes draped across it. The brunette didn't know how anyone could live in such a mess, not to mention the unpleasant odor. Though it might not be as readily apparent to the other two women, B'Elanna's nose wrinkled in disgust.</p><p>Off of B'Elanna's look Annika decided to get moving. "I'll just go grab a suit case from my room."</p><p>Annika managed to make a clear trail with the nudging of her feet as she shifted her way past empty pizza boxes and Vid cases. In the solitude of her room, Annika started to stuff clothing in one of her large metal suitcases that were to be used to house all of her personal items. One large suitcase was closed with a bit of effort, pieces of clothing poked out in a few places but she was satisfied that it was secured, at least for the duration of the trip back to the Institute.</p><p>Thoughts of the Institute automatically shifted to thoughts of the compact auburn haired woman who radiated a sense of command, energy, confidence, compassion, and strength all housed in a small feminine body and a lovely and elegant face. Annika could get lost in those eyes alone, not to mention those lips and that husky voice.</p><p>"Are you almost done?" B'Elanna's voice was annoyed and deep, Annika shook herself away from her musings of elegant, fine boned hands to the smaller silver suitcase that would hold all of her photo pads, palmtops, and laptops.</p><p>She rolled the larger, clothing filled, suitcase out behind her and carried the medium sized one into the living room. She set the smaller one on the couch and started to drop electronic equipment into it. Satisfied by the final drop of her stereo system and micro discs, she closed the case with a click.</p><p>"Finally! Took you…" B'Elanna's nose crinkled and she turned towards the window quickly. "Get down!"</p><p>The three women had just enough time to duck behind Annika's couch when a large gray cylindrical capsule whizzed in from the suddenly shattered window. But before it could land in the middle of the room and go off, Kes had stood up and stretched her right arm out. The cylinder hovered for a split second before it flew back from where it came. A flash of blinding light and then screams of men filled the afternoon air. The sound satisfied Kes and put a small grin on her lips.</p><p>"Let's go!" B'Elanna pulled Annika quickly up from the ground and shoved her none too gently towards the door.</p><p>Annika didn't have enough time to be surprised by the strength B'Elanna had just demonstrated before a metal suitcase hit her hard in the chest. She grabbed it before it fell to the ground and ran out of her apartment of the last two years, Annika never looked back.</p><p>Kes and Annika shoved the suitcases in the back of the vehicle before they quickly strapped in. If Annika had thought B'Elanna had driven fast getting them to her apartment, she thought they were perhaps breaking the speed of sound at this point. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the armrests of her seat.</p><p>"What the hell was that thing?" Annika looked back behind her, but gratefully did not see a vehicle in pursuit.</p><p>"A flash bomb." Kes' voice was even, but low as she explained. "When it goes off anyone in its vicinity is rendered unconscious, painfully so."</p><p>"So you can…" Annika lifted her hand, unable to find the right words.</p><p>"Yes, I have telekinetic abilities." Kes looked away as she said the next part. "And I can sense the emotions of others."</p><p>"Oh…" Annika's voice was small, so Kes probably knew that she… "OH!"</p><p>"I'm a counselor, not a voyeur." Kes smiled, somewhat guiltily. She had, after all, gained quite a bit of delighted pleasure in feeling the woman's emotions in response to the Headmistress.</p><p>"And what can you do?" Annika turned her attention to a seething B'Elanna instead of the knowing gaze of Kes.</p><p>"I'm just not someone you wanna mess with, okay?" B'Elanna hadn't taken her eyes off the road.</p><p>B'Elanna was furious that she hadn't sensed the men before they had been able to shoot that damned flash bomb through the ice princess' window. And now she had to tell Janeway that they were involved in an incident, in daylight, with how many witnesses. She seethed a bit more as she heard sirens from a distance. All this because of the icy blonde who sat next to her.</p><p>B'Elanna sighed. The tall blonde just rubbed her the wrong way but the manner in which the other woman had pulled her knees against her chest and despondently contemplated the dashboard made her break just a bit. "I possess superhuman strength, agility, speed and stamina, I have heightened senses and I heal <em>real</em> fast." The last part was said in a flippant manner.</p><p>"She can take down Chakotay in his full wolf form, it's quite impressive." Kes smiled happily at the darker shading that graced the brunette's cheeks.</p><p>"Wolf form?" Annika shook her head. "God, this is all so crazy."</p><p>"I heard you turn into metal." B'Elanna shrugged.</p><p>"I just meant…" what had Annika meant? "I've never known anyone else like me… like us, before, I always just kept my abilities secret and now… being surrounded by people who also have powers is a bit overwhelming." Annika smiled at B'Elanna, despite the fact the woman stared at the road in front of them. "And it's kinda nice… to not have to hide, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know." She didn't smile, though her voice was lighter than it had been before. B'Elanna had turned once again towards Annika. <em>Perhaps not such an ice princess</em>, she considered. The rest of the car ride went by in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 8</p><p>"This is pretty daring, even for them, a daylight attack. We're missing a piece of the puzzle here, people." Janeway sipped her coffee as she paced in front of the large oak table, a feat that had been perfected over time. She stopped her pacing in order to look at each person intensely. "I want to find out what that particular piece is."</p><p>Seated around the large rectangular table were Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, B'Elanna, Kes, Dr. Zimmerman, and Annika Hansen, who had been the only person who had visibly fidgeted under the intense gaze she had just received.</p><p>"I may have an explanation." Tuvok turned his eyes from the again pacing woman to the tall blonde who seemed to be attempting to blend in with her surroundings, despite the fact that such action was illogical since she did not possess that particular ability as far as he knew. "Ms. Hansen, what is your profession?"</p><p>"I work at Global Tech." Annika shrugged. "Why, what's that have to do with people attacking me?"</p><p>Tuvok rose one of his dark slightly angled eyebrows. "Would you please tell us the project you are currently working on?"</p><p>"All right." Annika shifted to sit straighter in the high backed chair. "About six months ago the company won a military contract to manufacture a subdermal tracking device in conjunction with an orbital array that would be able to pinpoint a soldier's exact location. It's called the Finder Project. Military personnel would have an implant just beneath the skin of their upper arm which would not only have a microchip that linked to the satellite but it would also contain genetic information on the soldier in case of disfiguring death. The implant itself would give off a homing signal if the temperature of the soldier reached lower than ninety degrees Fahrenheit. Assisting in any-"</p><p>"So, wait…" Tom interrupted with a raised hand, a look of confusion on his boyish face. "What you're saying is… the government could know exactly where every person who has one of these… implants inside of them is? Any time they want?"</p><p>"Well, yes." Annika shrugged as she continued. "It really is quite ingenious. The people on the ground and in the air would know exactly where one another were at all times. Less chance of death by friendly fire." She smiled, but the expression was not shared by anyone else in the room.</p><p>"God! Don't you realize what this means?!" The outburst came from B'Elanna, who had gotten up from her seat to stand, braced against the table with her outstretched hands.</p><p>Annika was now fairly confused and irritated that yes, apparently she didn't realize what it meant. "What are you talking about?" The annoyance directed toward herself laced her words.</p><p>"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" B'Elanna demanded. She straightened abruptly and threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You don't even get it do you?" The reddish hue on the light skin of the tall blonde ice queen gave B'Elanna the answer.</p><p>"B'Elanna," the voice was low, husky and commanding.</p><p>B'Elanna sat down with a huff, her arms crossed. She looked anywhere but at Annika. Janeway turned her attention to the blushing blonde and her gaze held extreme patience, which embarrassed Annika even more.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen, are you aware of 'the Protection of Humanity Act'?" Janeway's voice was controlled, but even she let sarcasm drip off the name of that particular contradiction in terms.</p><p>"No. Why, what is it?" Annika looked around the room. Why did she feel like she was the only one who had no idea what the hell was going on here?</p><p>"It's a piece of shit." B'Elanna mumbled the words, but not quietly enough that it was difficult to hear. Reponding to Janeway's look, she hastily added, "What? It is." She shrugged and then quickly went back to her crossed arms, slouched position.</p><p>"This particular… charming piece of legislation was introduced by our good friend Senator Hayes to Congress last week." Janeway's voice had taken on a sharp, acerbic edge. She explained further in a low voice. "Under this Act all metahumans would be required to register with the government or find themselves incarcerated as a threat to national security."</p><p>"Registration today, 'a shower and a hot meal' tomorrow." Dr. Zimmerman sighed, exasperated as he shook his head in disgust.</p><p>"Doctor," Janeway's sharp tone forstalled any more pessimistic comments from the man. She still had faith that the Act would never get approved and didn't appreciate the allusion to concentration camps, though if the legislation did go through she might have more reason to not appreciate the idea of those camps than she already did.</p><p>"Actually," Janeway turned towards Chakotay, his dark eyes were filled with anger though his voice was calm, even soft. "If this piece of… legislation were to be passed the doctor wouldn't be too far off the mark. First registration, then inhibition, research, genetic repression and destruction. Hell, they'd probably send us all off to a deserted island somewhere so we can kill each other off with our… disease."</p><p>"Oh my God!" Realization finally dawned on the usually brilliant Annika Hansen.</p><p>"Finally!" B'Elanna huffed.</p><p>Annika ignored B'Elanna for the most part as she addressed Janeway. She had risen from her chair, her icy blue eyes alight with apprehension. "You think they'd use the Finder Project on metahumans, on us?!"</p><p>"Imagine if the government knew the exact location of each and every metahuman just here in the United States." Janeway's right hand was raised, her index and middle finger pointed out to punctuate her words. "That's almost five hundred people under the watchful eye of a not so friendly government body if this Act were to be passed. And it wouldn't be a stretch to say that other governments across the world would adopt the same type of registration and tracking system." Janeway leaned in, her voice dropped to emphasize her next point. "Now, imagine if a group like 'The Friends of Humanity' somehow gained access to that tracking information. They would hunt us all down, one by one."</p><p>"Oh God!" Annika shook her head.</p><p>Why couldn't she have just gotten coffee and lived her life in blissful ignorance, why had she been captured by those bastards and then saved by these people, why? It wasn't fair. She didn't even particularly like to use her powers and had only done so a half a dozen times in her life. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this. She hadn't asked to be different, to be a metahuman. And now the government wanted them and the company she worked for might have an insidious agenda or the military could. And what was she supposed to do? She wasn't some advocate or superhero, what was she expected to do now? She had kept her powers secret for so many years, hidden herself away, a solitary, but safe existence and now her whole world was turned upside down and she was plopped in the middle of perhaps the biggest civil rights shakeup ever. Metahumans transcended things like gender, race, religious affiliation, sexual orientation, ability, age, size, ethnicity, class, education, everything. It rendered people either human or not.</p><p>Annika hadn't even realized she had run out of the room until she ended up in front of the fountain and the vast, beautiful gardens. Her breathing came in ragged gulps, either from the exertion from her sprint from the large brick building or from an anxiety attack, or both. She was bent over, her hands on top of her thighs and her head hung low, she was just getting her bearings again when a warm hand touched her shoulder.</p><p>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Annika whipped around and the blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail flew around her flushed face. She hadn't meant to lash out, nonetheless her reinforced metal boned fist connected solidly. With Janeway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 9</p><p>"Oh my God!" Mortified, Annika quickly crouched down next to a very winded Kathryn Janeway. "I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, are you okay, of course you're not okay, you just got beamed by a piece of metal, I really didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"Annika." Janeway's voice was a whisper. She held out one of her elegant hands and looked at the tall blonde expectantly. Annika shook her head before she stood up quickly and assisted Janeway to her feet. "Well, that didn't go quite how I planned."</p><p>Janeway touched her stomach cautiously. There would probably be a bruise tomorrow but nothing serious enough to call the doctor, despite the fact that he would rant on and on if he was aware that she didn't go to him for every little injury that befell her.</p><p>She looked over to her companion whose reddened face was turned away from her. She took a few cautious steps towards the blonde, not from fear of getting the wind knocked out of her again, but because Annika looked so vulnerable with her deceptively strong arms clutched around her torso as if she were cold.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." Annika's voice was soft and sad, filled with regret.</p><p><em>It sounds like she's sorry for more than just the glancing blow that knocked me on my ass</em>, thought Janeway.</p><p>"Annika, it was an accident, it's already forgotten." Janeway took another step closer. "I wanted to talk to you, if I could. I realize that… this is all new to you. We've been doing this for so long it seems like old hat to a lot of us."</p><p>"They hate us so much." Annika still didn't dare to look at the auburn haired woman that exuded such comfort and compassion with just her mere presence. "The government. Those groups. They all do. Does that get any easier over time?"</p><p>"No. It doesn't." Janeway shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "I've been involved with this Institute for twenty-seven years now, I've seen many students come and go through these grounds, assisted many families in disappearing from the world at large. I've witnessed legislation after legislation to either regulate us or destroy us make it to a congressional vote. Obviously none of them made it through, but some just barely."</p><p>"How do you keep doing it?" Annika slowly let her eyes find the other woman.</p><p>Janeway stood in front of the fountain, much in the same way she had stood the first night Annika had laid eyes on her. Hands on her small waist, chin up, expression covertly sad, introspective, and resolute.</p><p>"Because I'm an optimistic pragmatist." Janeway gestured towards a park bench. She sat down and crossed one slim leg over the other as she waited for a hesitant Annika to join her before she continued. "I know, at this moment in time, it's necessary to keep this Institute a secret. The students, the faculty, everyone here knows that their safety rests upon the fact that no one knows we're metahumans. And that's sad and unfortunate and everything else, but it's the truth. I also know that some people, some families want to be hidden away, their extraordinary abilities never used. That's their choice and I'm also involved in a group that helps them do just that. But invisibility isn't a solution to our problems. We must affect policy on a grand scale. I truly believe that there will be a time when fear and hatred towards people like us won't be as prevalent and open as it is today. A time when there will be peaceful coexistence between all people. It'll be a hell of a fight to get there, but I believe it's worth fighting for."</p><p>"Some would say you're an idealist." Annika had never really considered the possibility of coexistence. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would just always have a secret no one else could ever know about. But as she took in the determined look on the woman next to her she felt somewhat like an idealist herself. If Janeway could create that bright future from just sheer strength of will, Annika had no doubt she would see it tomorrow. Alas, the reality of the situation was what it was, that future might as well be a hundred years from now.</p><p>"I've been called worse." Janeway smirked, that half grin Annika had grown to love so much in such a short amount of time.</p><p>"I'm sorry I ran out of there like that." Annika shook her head ruefully. "I just felt like such an idiot. I still do. I had no idea. I guess I hid myself away from the world a little too well."</p><p>"You've never discussed metahumans with anyone before?" Janeway's voice held a note of skepticism, it was, after all, the hot button issue of the last several decades.</p><p>Annika turned her face away as a blush of shame reddened her cheeks. "Yes, but I never said much, I sort of thought it would give me away. I… I've said things… I didn't mean them. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You were trying to protect yourself, you don't need to apologize to me." Janeway's tone was sincere, but Annika had to chance a quick look to make sure. Yup, definitely a bit of blue to soften the slate gray along with a pardoning smile.</p><p>"Thank you." It wasn't enough, but it was all Annika could think to say. The warm brilliant smile she received in turn was enough for Annika's heart to beat a bit faster.</p><p>"Well." Janeway startled the tall blonde with her abrupt movement off the bench. She stretched her right arm out towards Annika, who readily accepted it as it helped her to her feet. "It's been a long day. How does dinner sound? I believe Neelix has prepared his world famous eggplant parmesan for this evening."</p><p>"Sounds great." Annika's hand still tingled as she and Janeway walked past the bubbling fountain enroute to the dining room. "So, you said you've been here for twenty-seven years?"</p><p>"Yes, I was a student here." Janeway almost laughed at the one raised eyebrow that received. "Then I left to go to school in England, then I conducted my work, and about seven years ago I came back here. I took on the position of Headmistress shortly after that."</p><p>There was so much information packed in those few sentences that it took Annika a bit to sort out what she wanted to ask first. How did Janeway come to be a student here? School in England? What kind of work had she done? Why did she come back? Headmistress…</p><p>"What sort of work did you do?" Annika had figured she'd garner the rest of the answers she wanted from asking that one question.</p><p>"Genetics. During my time at school I became very interested in genetic diseases, how to cure something when it's imprinted in the person's genetic makeup. My focus was on diseases that cause mental degradation. Alzheimer's primarily, but also…" Janeway trailed off as she noticed that Annika was no longer beside her. "Annika?"</p><p>"You're Dr. K. E. Janeway?" Annika looked at the other woman like she had never seen her before in her life.</p><p>The light pink blush that was beginning to form on the nose and cheeks of the auburn haired woman would have been appreciated more by the tall blonde if she hadn't been completely floored with the information she had just been given.</p><p>"Yes. I am." Janeway shrugged as she attempted to ignore the astonished look on Annika's face.</p><p>"But you, you're so… You cured Alzheimer's!" Annika looked at the petite, rather humbled looking woman that stood uneasily before her.</p><p>Of course she had heard of Dr. K. E. Janeway, you would have had to be living under a rock for the last sixteen years to not have, but Annika hadn't put two and two together until this very moment. The world renowned geneticist who had single-handedly unlocked the cure to the terrible disease, a cure that had helped millions of people all over the world, not to mention the youngest person to ever receive a Nobel Prize at the tender age of twenty-four, now stood with her hands on her hips and a slightly self-effacing look on her elegant features.</p><p>"You're brilliant!"</p><p>"Yes, well…" Janeway looked away from the tall blonde to the heavy doors leading to the dining room. Annika now very much appreciated the deep blush that covered the other woman's cheeks hotly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Annika didn't feel particularly sorry as the blush on the other woman occupied her attention. "Though I'm surprised, I would think people would be singing your praises wherever you went. You've helped countless people all over the world."</p><p>"Well, I..." Janeway straightened her shoulders and willed the blood to stop rushing to her face every time she received a compliment from Annika. She looked up at her tall companion and smiled a shy, but bright smile. "Shall we?"</p><p>Janeway pushed open the doors to the dining room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 10</p><p>Tom watched the two women as they made their slow approach to the large, oval shaped dining room table that seated all nine of the faculty members and one more for Annika. When no one appeared as if they were going to comment on Annika's rather dramatic exit from the conference room, the tall blonde seemed to relax as she took a seat next to Kes and across from B'Elanna. The two women served themselves from the platters on the table and began to enjoy Neelix's eggplant parmesan.</p><p>Tom turned his blue eyes towards his Headmistress. He wondered at the reddish hue that was just now starting to dissipate from Janeway's cheeks.</p><p>"Are you blushing?" He said it quietly, but it still garnered a few curious glances from those closest to him including Kes, who looked like she had a secret and he was going to have to convince her to tell him what it was somehow.</p><p>"Mr. Paris." Janeway gave him one of her patented death glares. "Do shut up."</p><p>That received a laugh and a quick nod from Tom. "Yes, ma'am!" He almost saluted but thought better of it. "So, <em>Headmistress</em>, what's on the agenda for the weekend?"</p><p>The manner in which he said 'mistress' was emphasized as it always was with him, he knew her dislike for the term so it was his way to needle her every chance he had.</p><p>"Well, I do believe the shuttle bay could use a good scrub down." She smirked at the look of disgust on Tom's face. "No, I think a bit of combat training would do us all some good. Once the congressional hearings over Hayes' bill begins I have a strong hunch many people won't be too happy."</p><p>"Do you believe the Obsidian Order would attempt to interrupt the proceedings?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the thought.</p><p>"I spoke with Jean-Luc earlier today, he had heard some rustlings about the Order forming again after the disaster at Reykjavik." She shook her head at the thought of how many lives had been lost in that single incident. "I wouldn't put it past them to have licked their wounds by now and return to the States once this news breaks."</p><p>"So, combat training it is!" Tom could almost feel the rush of air across his body at the thought. Not to mention knocking a few people on their asses while he was at it.</p><p>"Why, Mr. Paris, are you really in such a hurry to get knocked out of the sky?" Janeway had a sweet smile, but it didn't hide the mischievous twinkle in her bright blue eyes.</p><p>"Bring it on. I can take you out in ten seconds easy." Tom sat back in his chair, cockiness radiated off of him as he grinned at the look of complete defiance on the woman's features.</p><p>"The day you take me out is the day I step down and hand you the title of Headmaster of this school." Janeway also leaned back in her chair, it wasn't quite cockiness that radiated off of her but close to it.</p><p>"Then that day will be tomorrow because I intend to see you on your ass, <em>Kathy</em>." Tom's grin grew as the face that regarded him now bore a deliciously angry expression at being called "Kathy".</p><p>"Thomas Eugene Paris, you are going to be sorry." The energy inside of Janeway began to surge through her body, but she swiftly prevented it from escaping.</p><p>They continued to trade barbs as Annika leaned over towards Kes. "Are they always like this?" she whispered.</p><p>It was B'Elanna who answered with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, always."</p><p>"B'Elanna's right." Kes' violet eyes sparkled with mirth as she took in the two competitive individuals baiting one another.</p><p>Annika was surprised. "And she takes it from him?" Insubordination came to her mind. But Janeway didn't seem to mind Tom's behavior because her eyes were a bright blue, filled with amusement.</p><p>"Don't worry," Annika shifted her icy blue eyes from Kes and B'Elanna to Chakotay, who had spoken to her but was looking more in Janeway's direction. "Kathryn dishes out much more than she ever takes, especially from Paris."</p><p>This was the most emotion Annika had ever seen from the inexpressive man and she didn't think she cared for it. No, she definitely knew she didn't care for the warmth in the man's eyes when he smiled as he watched Janeway laugh, unimpressed at the cocky challenge in Tom's voice. Nor did she much care for the way he had said "Kathryn" like it was a privilege only he was accorded, in fact he was the only person she had heard call Janeway by her first name. As her eyes narrowed, Annika quickly decided she didn't care for this man, Chakotay, no she most definitely did not.</p><p>"Do you wanna race right now, let's go then!" Tom stood from his seat and crossed his arms as he challenged Janeway.</p><p>"Tom," Kathryn didn't move, nor did her voice change from the false sweetness it had first adopted when instigating the challenge. "Not everything requires speed, some things require finesse to reach the proper conclusion. I know that's a concept foreign to you."</p><p>"You're just scared you'll lose." He was smirking now.</p><p>"You should know better than anyone…" The delighted energy was nearly visible, but the forever controlled Janeway kept it reined in. "I rarely lose."</p><p>"Prove it." Tom relished in the warm glow he felt emanating from Janeway. One more little push. "I'll even give you a head start."</p><p>The patronizing tone was what did it. Janeway removed herself gracefully from the table to stand defiantly in front of the taller Tom Paris though it was hard to tell who had the advantage.</p><p>"You are going to regret this. I'll see you in a crater, Tom, before the day is out. Count on it." Janeway held her right hand up, index finger extended to emphasize her words. "Meet me in front of the fountain in fifteen minutes."</p><p>She departed from the dining room in a few quick determined strides, which seemed characteristic of the diminutive auburn haired woman.</p><p>"She's gonna kill you." Tom turned towards Harry whose dark eyes were sympathetic.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy, I appreciate the overwhelming support." Tom's voice was sarcastic but not unkind.</p><p>"Just don't damage any of the property this time." Chakotay recalled the last time Paris and Kathryn had engaged in a race. They had to replace one of the walls to the gymnasium.</p><p>"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" From Chakotay's skeptical look, Tom continued, softer now. "Well, mostly it wasn't my fault. She pushed me into that wall on purpose!"</p><p>Tom remembered the amused laughter that had emanated from Janeway when he had careened into the side of the building trying to get the advantage on her during their last race.</p><p>"Well, I guess <em>I'd</em> better be there." Doctor Zimmerman sighed at the plights in his life. "Inevitably someone is injured and I'd rather just be there than be called out of the lab for a medical emergency."</p><p>"A most logical decision, Doctor." Tuvok's voice was even, but there was a suspicious tone to it that bespoke a joke.</p><p>Annika once more leaned over towards Kes. "How often do these races happen?" Again she was surprised, it seemed like a strange thing for the somewhat aloof and professional Headmistress Janeway to engage in.</p><p>"About once a month. Sometimes more, sometimes less." Kes' expression was one of amusement, though her lips only quirked up minimally.</p><p>"Who usually wins?" Annika thought she knew the answer but she wanted to know for sure.</p><p>"Let's just say, Tom hopes today will be the day when his confidence is justified." Kes looked over at the man who was listening intently to the advice being given to him on how to finally best Janeway.</p><p>Annika felt an unaccountable amount of pride at that. She couldn't wait to watch Janeway beat the cocky Paris at his own game. She stood with the rest as they took their dishes to the cleaning unit and proceeded in various degrees of anticipation out of the dining room.</p><p>Annika walked near the back of the procession with Kes, who had become her unofficial confidant since the elfin blonde woman already knew all of Annika's feelings. Including those about a certain auburn haired woman, she surmised. She felt she could speak freely to Kes, with no fear of judgment and with a sense that her secrets would be safe. The woman was a counselor after all.</p><p>It surprised Annika how much she had already warmed to these people… okay some people more than others. It helped that she didn't feel like she had to be so securely guarded with her abilities. The fact that she didn't have to hide who she truly was lifted a heavy burden off her shoulders she hadn't realized weighed so heavily on her until it was no longer there. The camaraderie she felt as the people who walked with her both needled and offered advice to Paris gave her a sense of belonging that she hadn't truly felt before.</p><p>"I'm just saying you shouldn't go full throttle right at first." Harry had both his hands out, palms up, as he tried to convince his best friend that his advice was the most worthy of the blonde haired man's attention. "You aren't as maneuverable when you're going that fast."</p><p>"It's a race, Harry." Tom's tone was dismissive, but not entirely unkind. "The point is to go fast, so you win."</p><p>"I'm just saying. You might want to switch tactics." Harry grinned as he added, "How many times have you won exactly?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up, Harry." Tom's tone was light.</p><p>Harry merely shrugged in response.</p><p>"You might want to take his advice, Paris." Chakotay's dark eyes sparkled with amusement. "Maybe you wouldn't crash into so many things that way."</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah. Everyone's a critic." Tom shrugged off the comment with a wave of his hand. As he walked backwards he smiled broadly, pure confidence in his eyes. "I have a feeling, ladies and gents, today will be my lucky day!"</p><p>More than a few pairs of eyes rolled at this.</p><p>"I wouldn't take bets on that." The husky tones were definitely bordering on cocky.</p><p>Annika looked up, her breath caught as she watched Janeway descend from the skies like she'd never seen her before. The form fitting mostly black outfit, similar to the ones the others had worn during their mission and the children in their training class, clung to Janeway's small frame in such a way that Annika couldn't help but notice how toned and slight the other woman's body was. As opposed to Janeway's previous attire, this outfit was sleeveless and showed off well-toned upper arms and wiry forearms that distracted Annika for more than a few moments. Her eyes drifted over the red band of color that spread from one bare shoulder to the other and to the top of the high necked outfit. The rest was black and sleek right down to the calf high boots. The auburn tresses were tied into a braid and made the woman look less studious and a bit younger, or it could be the carefree expression and the bright blue eyes that did it.</p><p>It took Annika a second or two to realize that the bright glare she shielded her eyes from with a hand was not due entirely to the sun but also the woman who was suspended in midair with her arms crossed over her chest. Janeway was glowing, literally. Bright golden light not only surrounded Janeway, it sparked off of her in little tendrils of visible energy, like the rays of the sun.</p><p><em>Energy conversion and distribution</em>, Annika recalled Janeway saying that was her area of expertise when it came to training the students in their abilities but she didn't really know what that could mean until now. What exactly were Janeway's abilities?</p><p>Transfixed, Annika watched Janeway as she touched ground and the golden glow that had surrounded her faded until it was only an invisible energy that emanated from the petite woman.</p><p>"Is the Dome up?" Janeway looked at the forever even features of her dear friend.</p><p>"Yes." It was a simple reply from Tuvok.</p><p>The question was more of a formality than anything else since Janeway knew Tuvok was always one step ahead of everyone else despite the fact that it wasn't always obvious. He did things swiftly, quietly, drawing little or no attention to his actions. He could quickly take in a situation and deal with it logically faster than anyone could respond or attempt to counter. That's what made him so decisive in the field. His emotional detachment made him extremely efficient. It was also what Janeway envied most, since she expended a great deal of energy to rein in the emotions she believed made her look vulnerable and uncontrolled. It seemed that Tuvok was inherently impassive, though Janeway knew that he cared for her very much and others as well.</p><p>"What dome?" Annika looked around her and didn't notice anything different.</p><p>"It's a holographic lattice that forms a false image of normalcy around the school when we are outdoors training so that no one outside of this Institute is the wiser. It also acts as a security barrier." Janeway decided that Annika needed to be brushed up on the aspects of the Institute among other things since she could tell that Annika didn't appreciate feeling as though everyone knew what was going on except for her.</p><p>"I see." Annika looked up, but still saw nothing to indicate anything amiss in the blue sky.</p><p>When she heard voices coming toward them she looked back at the main building and saw the children along with Harren, Billy, Celes and a petite woman with wild, fiery red hair that stuck out from her head in the epitome of disarray walking toward the faculty and Annika. Billy and Celes stopped in front of the tall blonde, their hands entwined.</p><p>"Hey, Annika." Billy smiled at Annika first before he turned towards Celes. "I don't think you two have been properly introduced. Celes this is Annika Hansen. Annika this is my fiancée, Celes Tal."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Annika".</p><p>"You too." As they shook hands in greeting, Annika was struck by the way Celes' brow crinkled and how she had an appearance of a deer caught in headlights with her large bright brown eyes. Annika then realized that was how the woman always looked because she looked about the same when she turned towards Billy with a huge smile.</p><p>"I hope Tom doesn't run into any of the trees again." The large brown eyes held an even amount of concern and amusement.</p><p>"I'm sure he learned his lesson the last time." Billy hugged the woman to his side before he turned towards Annika to explain. "Celes caused one of the mighty oaks out there to severely impede his flying."</p><p>Celes merely smiled proudly.</p><p>"So, Annika, I have been meaning to come see you today, but I, anyway, how are you? I hear you're going to be staying with us. At least for a little while?" Billy had stepped closer not wanting the others to be privy to their conversation. Though the rest were too busy discussing who they thought would win and more importantly, what object they figured Tom would crash into during this race.</p><p>"Yes, that's right. And I'm doing fine. Thank you. A bit overwhelmed by everything but I think I'll adapt… eventually." Annika let a small grin grace her lips before she turned serious. "How are you, Billy?"</p><p>"I'm okay, you know…" He shrugged not wanting to dwell on the past. He had already done enough of that with Kes all morning. "So, what do you think of the Institute?"</p><p>"It's quite impressive." Annika had wanted to say more but was caught off guard by a loud BOOM!</p><p>She turned to see Tom as he was engulfed in fiery orange energy before he lifted off from the ground like a rocket. She caught a quick eye roll from Janeway before she too left the ground, just as quickly but not as obtrusively. Annika turned back to Billy and Celes.</p><p>"What kind of a race is this?"</p><p>"To see who can ground the other one first." Billy smirked as he watched the fire show from the safe distance of the ground.</p><p>He thought Tom was a nice enough guy, though he had no idea where his cockiness came from regarding their Headmistress and this almost monthly exercise of theirs. The thought of Doctor Janeway getting knocked from the sky by Tom was not only unlikely but distasteful to the young man. Billy knew that everyone at the Institute, even the antisocial and brusque Harren, respected and admired their Headmistress and Team Captain. The diminutive auburn haired woman seemed to radiate authority, compassion, confidence, and a wry sense of humor that attracted many people to her and elicited the trust of all of them with uncanny ease.</p><p>Seven years ago, it had taken Billy a few weeks into his friendship with Celes to admit that he was both extremely intimidated by Dr. Kathryn Janeway and also had a bit of a crush on her, as juvenile as it seemed at the time. Celes had just laughed kindly in understanding and had told him that she figured everyone had a bit of a crush on the aloof, yet warm woman who commanded the school with her husky voice and pointed blue-gray looks... Celes included. He almost laughed aloud at the memory of how nervous they had both been when Janeway had enlisted theirs and Harren's help on a mission to retrieve an errant metahuman who had been playing havoc with the electrical systems of New York, draining it of its power.</p><p>Billy felt a pang of guilt when he thought about the meeting he had with Janeway that followed his session with Kes earlier in the day. The Headmistress had been cool, but compassionate as Billy had relayed the story of his capture, his abuse at the hands of the guards, of Annika's arrival, and his eventual blackout due to a well-placed rifle to the head. The stormy gray eyes that had met his after he had finished told him all he had needed to know despite the fact that the expression on her elegant features had been sympathetic but not overtly emotional. He had seen the guilt and anger and sorrow, all of it had been plain for him to see and again he had wondered if she knew how her eyes gave her away. Perhaps it was an ace up the sleeve that no one wanted her to be aware they had regarding how to read the enigmatic woman.</p><p>He had wanted to tell her not to feel guilty for his capture, it had been his fault and his alone, though he hadn't really done anything but go into town for a movie while Celes had been in Ireland visiting her parents. He hadn't though, he had known that she wouldn't have accepted his words so he had kept silent and she had dismissed him with one last look of apology and regret. He had left feeling horrible and had told Celes how much he regretted not being able to tell Janeway not to feel guilty. Celes had held him and told him that he could do nothing, it was how the Headmistress was, taking on the whole world without asking for assistance from anyone.</p><p>All of this was why whenever a race between Janeway and Tom took place everyone was in attendance despite some subterfuge as to the reasons why since the doctor, Tuvok, and especially Harren never admitted to anyone that they enjoyed seeing their Headmistress carefree and laughing as she always did when challenged by Tom. Billy's esteem for the cocky blonde haired man suddenly shot up as he realized with a start that these races always seemed to follow some sort of crisis in which Janeway felt particularly guilty or responsible. He hadn't realized it before since he had never been so directly involved in said crisis. Who knew Tom could be so caring… and perceptive?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 11</p><p>BOOM! Tom had veered off quickly to avoid the bolt of heated energy that shot his way from Janeway's hand. The energy splashed hotly against the domed shield that both camouflaged their institute and protected them from outside forces.</p><p>"Come on, slowpoke, if you're gonna hit me then hit me!" Tom laughed as he veered off again when another blast of fiery energy came his way.</p><p>He gulped when he saw the sparks of energy that emitted from her eyes. Oh, she was really mad now. He needed to end this now or he was as good as done. So he went from defense to offense.</p><p>With a resounding BOOM! he flew straight towards Janeway, his arms outstretched and fists blazed with the heat of his propulsion. He looked not unlike a comet as he raced towards the hovering, gold lit woman. His forward momentum stopped abruptly as he collided straight on with her energy produced force shield. Though he was slowed down quite a bit, the momentum of his flight still knocked Janeway back as she held her arms crossed in front of her and her legs curled up to try to slow the force of Tom's collision. She couldn't stop her backwards movement but she could expand her shield and did so quickly and with extreme force. She broke the energy barrier as Tom was propelled backwards. He recovered quickly, too quickly. She had to fly directly up to avoid being barreled into. She turned as quickly as Tom did when he missed his target.</p><p>The energy that blasted against Tom's chest probably would have killed a normal person but he was not a normal person. His thermo-chemically produced flight also manifested itself as an impenetrable blast field that protected his body from injury. Despite this fact, he still dropped like a stone from the sheer force of the impact. On his back, Tom was making a quick descent to the ground with no little help from Janeway who at the moment had expanded her energy field to barrel into the torso of the falling man. She was coming at him hard and fast, and Tom couldn't hold his gaze on the woman as he chanced a look at the ground before they collided with it.</p><p>The BOOM that shook the very grounds of the Institute knocked every single spectator off their feet and to the ground, hard.</p><p>"Holy shit!" B'Elanna recovered first and was already sprinting towards the cloud of smoke that was only partially hidden by a clump of large trees.</p><p>Annika, along with the others helped the children to their feet. The doctor had quickly assessed that no one had been hurt and then he too made a dash towards their fallen comrades. After they brushed themselves off, the rest followed swiftly.</p><p>Annika hadn't truly recovered from the sight that she had just witnessed. Janeway was even more formidable than she could have imagined. The force that it must have taken to ground the human comet known as Tom must have been immense and Annika was struck with a sense of cold worry as she thought about the harm that could have befallen the auburn haired woman.</p><p>The worry was gone immediately as she heard the husky chuckling of a very smug woman. Annika let the breath out that she hadn't realized she had been holding as she took in the sight of Janeway, bent over a rather immense crater, as she laughed happily at the pouting man seated at the bottom of it.</p><p>"I almost had you." Tom's arms were crossed over his chest and he took on the appearance of a petulant child.</p><p>"Perhaps." Janeway's laughter had vanished and was replaced by a bright grin.</p><p>"Well, since my services don't seem to be needed I'll be in my lab." The doctor huffed a bit at the display of recklessness.</p><p>"Actually, Doc." Tom stood up a tad unsteadily as he rubbed his backside, feigning injury. "If you wouldn't mind?" His tone was entreating but teasing.</p><p>"Hmph." Unamused, the doctor stomped away.</p><p>"Captain?" the tone didn't sound concerned, but Janeway knew it was.</p><p>"I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly at Tuvok and patted him on the shoulder lightly before she turned to Tom who had finally scrambled his way out of the crater. "I have to admit, your recovery time has improved immensely since last time, Tom."</p><p>"Well, I just know that if I let you have any leeway you won't be grounded easily." He shrugged, his eyes alight with success despite the fact that he hadn't taken this woman down. The laughter in her bright blue eyes was enough for Tom to feel suitably cocky. His voice took on a teasing tone. Filled with innuendo. "One has to come at you hard and fast to take you down."</p><p>A few people shifted uneasily at Tom's tone. Janeway merely quirked an eyebrow before a bark of laughter erupted followed by a soft punch to Tom's shoulder.</p><p>"Keep working at it. Perhaps persistence will pay off for you, eventually." She didn't exactly wink.</p><p>Janeway's attention was diverted when the children gathered around her as they asked her a series of questions about how she put so much force in her energy fields to cause the unstoppable cannonball known as Tom Paris to fall to the ground so fast and if they could race one another. Annika noticed that Janeway was startled but diffused the issue quickly with her calm, commanding voice that allowed for no argument. Annika appreciated the way the tight thick looking material surrounded Janeway's petite form in an attractive yet modest fashion. She blushed faintly as thoughts of how such a garment was removed entered her mind's eye. She shifted her attention away from the mesmerizing woman.</p><p>Paris held his head high as Harry and B'Elanna teased him about being the one to land on his ass and how he made an impressive dent in their grounds while he did it. Annika noticed that she had never seen the dark featured woman smile as she was now. Whether it was from the presence of Harry or Tom, Annika didn't know.</p><p>Tuvok and Chakotay discussed how to expand the energy shield to broaden their illusion and also to absorb more of the energy impact than it currently was able to. Annika couldn't help but seethe a bit as Chakotay's dark eyes kept trailing over to look at Janeway's compact form, slightly glistening with the exertion of her race with Paris. Annika felt a cold trickle of worry make its way to the pit of her stomach as she wondered what Chakotay and Janeway's relationship was exactly. And if these warm gazes were only one sided. Janeway did seem oblivious, though perhaps she was just more discrete than the large tattooed man who was on the top of Annika's list of people she didn't particularly like.</p><p>Annika chanced a quick look at Kes, but the elfin woman seemed to be in deep conversation with Neelix and the fiery red-haired woman that Annika hadn't yet been introduced to.</p><p>What Annika didn't notice was the way Billy and Celes were regarding her with knowing smiles on their faces. <em>Another one bites the dust</em>, was what their looks seemed to say.</p><p>"Annika?" The hand on her shoulder along with the warm, husky tone made Annika's whole body tingle. She slowly turned to face Janeway, whose eyes were still bright blue, though her face had shifted to a more professional manner. "I was wondering if you would like to take a look at our databases. Ms. Ballard could show you tonight if you'd like?"</p><p>"Of course." Annika was grateful for the offer. She felt out of the loop and stupid, something that she loathed. "Thank you."</p><p>Janeway merely nodded, though a ghost of a smile still graced her lips. The tall blonde almost sighed happily, that was until the small woman moved over to the large mass that was already Annika's nemesis, Chakotay.</p><p>"Chakotay?" The burly man turned, a large grin crinkled the tattoo above his left eyebrow and creased his face to display large dimples on either side of his mouth. Annika supposed he could be considered darkly handsome if one was impressed by that sort of thing.</p><p>"That was some fancy flying up there, Kathryn." Again with the first name basis. Annika could feel the metal itching under her skin. Even more so when his warm tones elicited a blush and a shy smile from the auburn haired woman.</p><p>"Yes, well, thank you." Kathryn's blush faded right before she returned her blue eyes up to lock onto Chakotay's dark ones. "I'd like to shower first but then we can start on those reports, tonight, if you'd like."</p><p>"Of course." The dimples grew even more pronounced, if that was even possible. Annika gritted her teeth as the big man continued. "I'll bring the wine."</p><p>Annika felt like she needed to scream and then pound this man into the ground with her metal fists, but she held back. She figured Janeway would probably be less than impressed by that. Though it might make Annika feel a whole lot better.</p><p>With a soft pat to Chakotay's shoulder and a smile, Janeway lifted off and flew towards the dormitory that stood off to the side of the main school building. Many pairs of eyes watched the departing figure before conversation resumed once again.</p><p>If looks could really kill, Chakotay wouldn't have known what hit him as he died a quick death from the one Annika shot at him. Oblivious to the seething look, he and Tuvok resumed their conversation regarding the holographic shield emitters as they walked towards the dormitory.</p><p>The four younger children were now ice skating on the thick solid ice that Azan had filled the large but relatively shallow crater with. The three teens sat next to the ice rink and were in the midst of discussing how Tom could have better defended himself from their Headmistress' attacks.</p><p>"Annika?" Kes' warm tones brought the tall blonde out of her rather explicit musings of how exactly she would kill Chakotay. The elfin woman had a bit of an alarmed look on her features before her violet eyes became calm again.</p><p>"Yes?" Annika tried to make her voice even and hoped she had accomplished it well enough despite the fact that it probably didn't matter since Kes already knew her mood.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if you had a chance to meet Lyndsay yet." Kes gestured to the fiery redhead who stood next to her.</p><p>"No, I haven't. It's nice to meet you. I'm Annika." They shook hands, the shake was firm and energetic.</p><p>"Same here, Annika." Lyndsay had a palpable energy that sparked off of her, alighted hazel eyes bored into Annika's icy blue ones. "How 'bout we get on with those databases, get you all caught up. Then…hot totties all around!"</p><p>"What are…" Annika crinkled her nose at the thought of having to actually repeat the words.</p><p>Lyndsay smiled grandly and knowingly. "Cocktails, spirits, alcoholic beverages. They really teach you kids nothing these days!" The tone of voice made Annika think of her Great Aunt Irene. "All right, let's get going, not getting any younger."</p><p>And with a flourish the spunky red head was off, not exactly waiting to see if Annika followed her. Though with a shrug to Kes, she did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 12</p><p>"So!" It seemed that everything Lyndsay Ballard said was a yell to Annika's ears. "What the hell do you do, huh?"</p><p>"What do I do?" Annika wasn't sure how to react to this woman who had condescension in her tone that wasn't exactly unfriendly though a bit offensive to the proud Annika Hansen.</p><p>"Yeah, your gifts, or powers, or whatever you call them."</p><p>When they stopped in front of the lift, Lyndsay took off the metallic control panel that Annika hadn't even realized could be removed until that moment. The redhead punched a few quick codes in the revealed keypad and stepped away from the lift as she took Annika's arm in her hand, an instruction to also step back. Annika was about to say something in response to the question and the touch when the floor gave way and she gasped as she moved quickly down through an elevator shaft.</p><p>The only light was the floor panel that had descended from beneath. Another panel replaced it and cut off the light from the hallway as Annika and Lyndsay descended as fast as they could without their stomachs dropping. Annika was a bit unsteady when the lift stopped in front of a large metal circular door that looked heavy and impenetrable. Lyndsay punched a code into the panel next to the door, Annika wasn't able to catch a single number or letter the other woman's fingers moved so swiftly and with ease even with a code that was taking quite a few minutes to input.</p><p>"You haven't answered my question." Annika was both startled by the voice and the loud shifting of the metallic door. "Your abilities?"</p><p>Annika opened the palm of her left hand as she stretched her arm out in front of her. Within seconds the arm and hand were incased with metal, the long dangerous nails were held away from both women's bodies.</p><p>"Bitch'n." Lyndsay chuckled as Annika's hand returned to flesh. "You know, back in my day powers were much more defensive than offensive. But we have to change with the times huh?"</p><p>"Your day?" Annika quirked her left eyebrow. The redhead appeared to be several years younger than Annika's thirty years, but her tone made it seem like she had decades of experience on her.</p><p>"I'm one hundred and six years old." Lyndsay's tone made it sound like a punch line, which it quite possibly was for her.</p><p>"Oh." Annika kept her voice purposefully even. "I must say, you've aged well."</p><p>Lyndsay's hazel eyes blazed with mirth as she laughed loudly, the boisterous sound echoed in the underground cavern. The redhead still had laughter in her eyes as she led Annika through a narrow, brightly lit metallic hallway.</p><p>"So, you're just eternally youthful?" Annika watched as the redhead entered a small alcove built into one of the walls.</p><p>"Not exactly. I have the ability to shed my old body and replace it with a new one." She faced Annika as a series of purple lights passed over the entire length of her body until it bleeped with acceptance.</p><p>"Welcome, Lyndsay Ballard." The voice was flat, but feminine.</p><p>"Thank you, Computer." Lyndsay punched in another series of codes before she turned towards Annika. "Computer, one visitor, authorization Ballard Six Eight Nine Omega One."</p><p>"Authorization accepted. Welcome, visitor."</p><p>"Uh, thank you… Computer." Annika shrugged not really knowing if that had not been the right response but neither the computer nor Lyndsay said anything. The redhead was too busy punching another long series of codes. "A lot of security measures, huh?"</p><p>Annika wondered how much this tiny room alone had cost.</p><p>"You'll see why in a minute." Lyndsay punched in the last of the one hundred and eighty six key code string and stepped back as another large heavy looking metallic door started to grind loudly in its opening. "Stay close to me."</p><p>Annika did and knew exactly why in a second. The room was cavernous, dark, and vastly empty. The only thing she saw was what looked like a huge suspended platform a hundred feet above them. She didn't particular want to look down at the dark abyss below them so she didn't. Annika had no clue as to how non-fliers reached the platform since there were no stairs or much of anything that she could see. She heard a soft buzzing sound and as it came closer she could see that it was a small hover craft that one merely stepped onto instead of sitting in.</p><p>"Well, here's our ride." The clear alto of Lyndsay's voice filled the cavern.</p><p>She allowed Annika to step onto the craft ahead of her and secured the two of them with a lowered metal bar before she commanded the hovercraft to move upwards. The craft hovered next to the platform only long enough to deposit its cargo before it buzzed off again.</p><p>The computer banks that greeted Annika were the largest she had ever seen and she had seen her share of impressively large computer banks during her work with Global Tech. The display screen itself filled the upper portion of the cavern to the rocky ceiling. Annika estimated that it was a good two hundred feet long and just about that tall.</p><p>"Hot damn!" Annika was duly impressed.</p><p>"Majel here is the most advanced computer in the country." Lyndsay settled into the cushions of an oversized black leather chair as she began to press commands into the computer. "We're very proud of her."</p><p>"I would hope so!" Annika took the offered chair next to Lyndsay's, her bright blue eyes flitted around as she took in the expansive console.</p><p>"All right, where to start, hmm, we could start with, hmm no…" Lyndsay crinkled her nose as she tried to decide what to show Annika first. "Annika, how much do you know about metahuman history?"</p><p>"Not much to tell you the truth, I was…" Annika started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She really had been an ostrich in the sand. No more, she vowed.</p><p>"In the closet?" At Annika's confused look Lyndsay grinned. "Never mind. Old phrase. All right." Lyndsay pushed away from the console to address Annika directly.</p><p>"Metahumans are an extreme minority occurring in only .0001% of the population, which means there's only about five hundred here in the United States and about eight million across the globe. Now, there are three classifications of metahumans that the UFM, which we'll get into next, have categorized: epsilon, theta, and omega. Epsilon classes are those metahumans who have low grade physical manifestations such as gills or a tail, things that make them very susceptible to anti-metahuman sentiment but don't rank high on the power scale. Theta class metahumans are those like me who have no external offensive powers but high enough physical manifestations to be considered pretty powerful. I don't die for instance. Okay, I don't stay dead at any rate. And last but certainly not least, Omega class metahumans. These occur in even less of the population than the other two classes though as I alluded before, they are occurring much more frequently now than they did when I was actually young. Omega level metahumans are what makes up most of the faculty and staff not to mention the student body at large here at the Voyager Institute. They are metahumans who manifest their abilities not only internally and physically but externally as well, and powerfully at that. There are varying power levels in each class. For instance, our dear Headmistress is a level nine Omega metahuman which is pretty powerful indeed. A level ten, which we've never actually encountered before, but theoretically, would be a metahuman that could simply destroy the world with a thought."</p><p>"I had no idea." Annika gasped at the thought of someone being capable of destroying the entire planet, with a thought. And then, not for the first time, she wondered how much power Janeway was actually capable of. She wanted to ask directly but faltered so instead she asked a more general question. "So, are there many level nine Omegas?"</p><p>"We don't know exactly how many, but there are two besides Kathryn here at this school." Finally, Annika thought, another person besides that tattoo bear of a man who called Janeway Kathryn. "Tom Paris and Kes."</p><p>"Kes?!" The warm, soft spoken petite pixie?</p><p>"Kes is very powerful, with mental abilities that rival any other person I've ever met, and I have met my share." Lyndsay thought about the elfin woman in question with sadness her in her hazel eyes. "Despite the fact that she could very well be even more powerful than a level nine Omega she doesn't dare allow herself to be. About six years ago she put mental barriers in her mind with the help of an associate that now prevents her from accessing her true mental abilities until she is ready to possess them."</p><p>"Kes is the theoretical possibility?" her voice was hushed. Annika already knew the answer but it still left her feeling shocked and not a little disturbed.</p><p>"Yes." Lyndsay didn't elaborate further as she tapped in a few codes into the console.</p><p>A three dimensional rotating image of the Earth appeared in front of the two women. Grids appeared over various potions of the forever shifting image. Bright pinpoints were scattered across the globe.</p><p>"There are forty-seven institutes including ours around the globe."</p><p>A few more codes and a block of images appeared next to the rotating earth. The first image that was brought to the fore was of a group of eighteen men and women all lined up into three rows as if they were in a class picture. Annika recognized Lyndsay among them though the woman had dark brown hair in the picture rather than the bright red she sported now.</p><p>"In 2011 there was an incident which brought metahumans to widespread public knowledge. A boy leveled his house when his abilities manifested themselves as a small, but destructive thermo-chemical blast. The boy was frightened and panicked, he couldn't control his abilities so when the police tried to apprehend him he protected himself and killed all of them. He was referred to as Demolition Boy in all the papers and news feeds."</p><p>Annika nodded her head, she had heard about this incident in vague terms from all of the televangelist and fundamentalist bigots who hated metahumans with fiery passions citing that their God had enlisted them to purge the world of all who had the "disease".</p><p>"A group of us tried to retrieve the boy to prevent him from doing any more harm but he had been unable to deal with his powers or the fact that he had killed his family along with dozens of others. He controlled his power enough to be shot down by a swat team. He was thirteen. The group of us who had failed decided that such failure in the future, especially since we had been exposed to the world at large in such a destructive manner, could not occur again. We determined that we needed a way to protect and teach burgeoning metahumans across the world so the United Federation of Metahumans was formed."</p><p>Lyndsay enlarged a few of the images and brought them to the fore. "These seven are the active members of the initial UFM: James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Jean Luc Picard... and myself, of course. The other members are either retired or dead."</p><p>The images went back to the background as a set of new images appeared, all were three dimensional as if Annika could reach out and touch them they were so lifelike, despite the fact that they were suspended in the air and very large representations of people.</p><p>"The other five remaining chairs of the UFM are taken up by Julian Bashir, Benjamin Sisko, Lwaxana Troi, Alynna Nechayev, and our very own Kathryn Janeway."</p><p>Annika had tried not to make it too obvious that she had paid extra attention to the rather large and impressive image of Janeway; the woman's hands on her thin hips and her chin was raised as if to challenge anyone who would have the audacity to get too close.</p><p>"In addition to being chairs for the UFM, Nechayev and Janeway are the co-founders and co-chairpersons of the Metahuman Protection Agency for those metahumans and their families who need or want to go into hiding instead of utilizing the Voyager Institute or the many institutes around the world, these are usually Epsilon Class metahumans and their families or caretakers. There are currently two million metahumans in the MPA system worldwide."</p><p>"Amazing." Annika couldn't imagine two million metahumans, let alone that many hidden from the public.</p><p>"It really is." Lyndsay leaned back in her chair as she regarded the tall blonde next to her. "So the UFM and the MPA are the two main united fronts of metahumans globally and that's pretty much the gist of it. We try to help metahumans remain safe and learn how to use their abilities and we protect the greater public from threats, metahuman or otherwise."</p><p>"Despite the fact that a large majority of the 'greater public' would like to see as tagged like animals or worse." Annika's voice had a hard tone to it as she thought about children like Naomi being tagged and hauled off to concentration camps or the like.</p><p>"Yes, despite that." Lyndsay tried not to make the next part sound condescending though she wasn't sure if she had succeeded. "Annika. I've lived through ten decades of the majority hating the minority but I've also seen the easing of those tensions as well. I have hope that I'll see the day when anti-metahuman sentiment is something of the past, to look back on and feel shame for that and pride that we moved past it."</p><p>Annika could only nod as she bowed down to Lyndsay's greater life experience. She only hoped she would see that day in her lifetime as well.</p><p>"So, what else would you like to know?" Lyndsay's tone shifted back to her characteristic cheerfulness. "I'm sure you're dying with questions that Majel and I can answer for you in three dimensions!"</p><p>"I'd like to know more about this Institute and the people here, I always feel out of the loop and I'm kind of getting tired of gawking stupidly at everything." Annika shook her head ruefully. She had always been the best and the brightest, but here she felt dumb and naïve.</p><p>"All right, the Voyager Institute crash course, my specialty." Lyndsay quickly keyed in a number of codes. A large, three dimensional model of the rather expansive grounds of the institute appeared. The grounds rotated to give the viewer the different angles of the Institute.</p><p>"The Institute was established in the year 2020, being the third Institute to be created in the United States." Next to the Institute stood two figures with snowy white hair and friendly expressions on their faces, if they weren't stationary holograms Annika suspected they would be waving happily at the viewer.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Annika recognized the pair immediately.</p><p>Co-CEOs of Intrepid Enterprises, Owen and Lucinda Paris were multibillionaires several times over. Their company had, after all, developed the technology that revolutionized the automotive industry. Cars now ran completely on batteries, the refueling stations were powered by wind and solar energy, and they no longer needed rubber since the cars now hovered a few inches off the ground utilizing antigravity plating. Their company had also made major contributions to the medical field including the hypospray, an ingenious injection device that contained no needles, it was bloodless and not contaminated by use, so it could be used by many people and any medicine could be swapped quickly. They had also been responsible for the portable diagnosis tool known as a tricorder. Their company had also been a great contributor to the development of holographic technology. Though not for the military directly since Annika had it on good authority that the Parises never took military contracts.</p><p>It all made some sort of strange sense now. No wonder this place was so cutting edge state of the art, thought Annika, thoroughly impressed by the Institute's benefactors.</p><p>"Obviously you recognize the Parises." Lyndsay pulled up several more profiles. The people stood around absently as if they had much better things to do than pose unmoving for Annika and Lyndsay.</p><p>Annika noticed a blonde Lyndsay was in the mix as well.</p><p>"A surly bunch to be sure." Lyndsay laughed happily, she had enjoyed her time with these people immensely and was saddened when they all either retired, transferred, or died. One of the major downsides to being immortal and eternally youthful.</p><p>"The Parises were, as they often are, co-heads of the Institute from its inception until their retirement seven years ago. That's when Kathryn took over. Patterson and Ross were lost on a mission about ten years ago." The images of a rotund white haired man with a short white goatee disappeared as did a sturdy looking man with weathered features.</p><p>"Dr. Pulaski has long since retired." A smirking gray haired woman vanished.</p><p>"Lenara left to go to South America when she transferred to a new host." A slight sandy haired woman with spots that ran down the sides of her face and neck disappeared.</p><p>"And last but not least, Lwaxana …" Lyndsay smiled up at the voluptuous curly haired brunette that always seemed to have more energy than Lyndsay ever could, despite the youthful body she had. "She's tearing apart Australia as we speak, or drinking her staff under the table." The brunette was the last to vanish.</p><p>"The first graduating class…" Eight holographic bodies dressed in form fitting slate gray outfits with dark gray padded shoulders that matched their calf high boots started to shimmer into focus. "Kathryn Janeway, William Riker, Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Reginald Barclay, Jadzia Dax, Mark Johnson, and Regina McQueen."</p><p>Annika paid little to no attention to anyone but the petite auburn haired youth that stood between a broad-shouldered boy with sandy blonde hair and a muscular figure and a tall lanky girl with long dark red hair. The eighteen year old Kathryn Janeway was pretty to be sure, but there seemed to be a dark cast to her features that leant the young woman a perpetually sad and reticent look even as she smiled broadly, arms linked with the two people next to her. Annika wondered what had happened in the young woman's life to give this holographic rendition of hers this affecting look.</p><p>"She was a heartbreaker even then." Lyndsay's words and the following chuckle shook Annika out of her musings with a start.</p><p>"What?" Annika looked quickly from Lyndsay back to the image of the first graduating class.</p><p>She realized suddenly that both people who flanked the auburn haired teen had possessive expressions on their faces as they gazed down at her. Annika felt the same icy feeling that she had felt when she had seen the way that Chakotay looked at Janeway; longing in his dark eyes. These two people, as holographic as they were, now followed the large tattooed man on her list of people to despise.</p><p>"Our illustrious Headmistress has broken more hearts than I've had lives." Lyndsay's voice took on a teasing, but chastising tone. "For four years, Mark Johnson and Regina McQueen were heated rivals when it came to the affections of one amazingly brilliant and ridiculously oblivious Kathryn Janeway." She gestured to the two teens on either side of the smiling Janeway.</p><p>"So…" Annika was insanely grateful that she had such an informative tour guide into the history of Janeway as she did with the indiscreet Lyndsay Ballard. "Who won?"</p><p>"That's the thing!" Lyndsay threw up her hands as she rolled her eyes. "Neither one did! They both finally got up the courage and asked her to the UFM ball their senior year and she said…" Lyndsay laughed heartily as she tried to continue with the story for her avid audience of one. "She said sure! To both of them! She had no idea, even perhaps to this day, that their invitations to the dance were romantic overtures." The laughing redhead was in tears at this point. "So, they all three went. I can tell you, it was quite the scandal for everyone involved with the exception of the instigator of the whole mess. I can still hear Lwaxana telling her own daughter to be that adventurous."</p><p>Annika couldn't help herself as she too was brought to tears from laughing at the unfortunate pair of would be suitors. Just as she thought she had it under control the thought of them both escorting Janeway to the dance while the petite woman was without a clue in the world that she had both fulfilled their wishes and dashed their hopes sent her in painful guffaws.</p><p>Lyndsay wiped away a few tears as she finally was able to control herself as she turned to a tear faced Annika. "Let me get something very clear. Kathryn is brilliant, scarily so, she's also single minded, headstrong, and confident as all hell… when it comes to her professional life. In her personal life she's as blind as the proverbial bat and basically has no clue how to go about having one. She was like that when she was a student here and she's like that now."</p><p>"But, how, I mean, why is she like that?" Annika's heart was thumping quickly in her chest as she wondered what one would have to do to garner the affectionate attention of a woman who, at the tender age of eighteen, had been seemingly completely unaware of the intentions of two people who didn't seem to have hid it well for four straight years.</p><p>"Because she's oblivious to that sort of attention. And… perhaps because her heart has never really mended." The mirth that had filled Lyndsay's eyes quickly faded to something akin to regret and protectiveness. The red head took a deep breath before her usually cheerful voice took on a somber tone that Annika would never have expected from the light alto.</p><p>"As you may already know, metahuman abilities usually manifest around puberty, and more often than not triggered by extreme emotions or physical stress. Kathryn Janeway's abilities manifested themselves the day her parents and her little sister along with a hundred and forty-two others were killed in a plane crash when she was eleven years old. Freak engine malfunction. She had been able to save herself when the stress of the drop caused her to unconsciously trigger her force field. She was the only survivor." Lyndsay looked up at the smiling, albeit painfully restrained holographic representation of the young version of Janeway she had known well.</p><p>"My God…" Annika's voice was a mere whisper as tears filled her throat.</p><p>Lyndsay cleared her throat as she continued. "It took rescuers four hours to get to the wreckage. <em>Four</em> <em>hours</em>. The authorities never did come to a conclusion about how one lone girl survived that horrible crash. Some proclaimed it was a miracle, God himself at work." She grunted at this.</p><p>"Two weeks after the accident, Lwaxana and I went to the home of Martha Janeway, Kathryn's aunt. Instead of the Seeker Technology we have now, we had a division of the UFM that monitored unexplained occurrences, that plane crash was one of them. Sometimes people are extremely reluctant to hear us out, but Martha wanted any help she could to get Kathryn to speak again, to eat again, to get her out of her closed up bedroom and outside in the sun where she said little girls were supposed to be."</p><p>Tears of a different kind than the ones before sprang to Lyndsay's eyes as she remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. Sometimes her eidetic memory, almost computer like, was a curse. She took an uneven breath before she began again.</p><p>"Lwaxana had wanted to go in to see Kathryn alone, she had thought her psionic abilities would be able to reach the mute little girl. I had stayed with Martha… until I heard it. I have seen Lwaxana Troi in tears exactly twice in our long lives together. The first time was when her beloved husband had been killed and the second was outside of Kathryn Janeway's bedroom door." Lyndsay reached her left hand out and captured the trembling hand of the woman seated next to her.</p><p>"I'll never forget how Lwaxana looked at me, tears in those dark eyes of hers… 'She's screaming!' is what she said when I reached her. Then she kept repeating the same two words over and over again, 'I'm sorry'. I didn't really understand the true meaning behind her words so I just held her as she cried. Martha had come in, frantically worried, but reluctantly left us when we asked her to. After what seemed like forever, Lwaxana withdrew from me and explained what she had discovered about the little girl we were there to recruit." The red head snorted in a self-castigating way.</p><p>"Smart as a whip, that eleven year old Kathryn Janeway knew exactly what she was and a bit of what her abilities were. And that's why she never went outside, you see the sun gives her powers, an extra boost as you saw earlier today, it replenishes and revitalizes and that little girl didn't want any of that. She was punishing herself for her perceived failure. For not using her abilities to save her family, her loving mother and adoring father and the little sister she had sworn to protect. She also blamed herself for not saving the other one hundred and forty-two men, women, and children on the plane. She had thought herself selfish for only saving herself, despite the fact that her manifestation had been completely unconscious on her part." Lyndsay's thoughts were transported back to that day, she could almost smell the strong scent of coffee that had been so prevalent in that brightly lit home in Connecticut almost three decades ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 13</p><p>"Lwaxana!" Lyndsay held the brunette woman close to her as muffled "I'm sorry's" were pressed into her chest. "What is it, what's happening?"</p><p>"Oh my!" Lyndsay looked up at the startled and worried eyes of Martha Janeway. "What's the matter? What can I do?"</p><p>"I, I don't know, I think she's connected to Kathryn." Lyndsay was starting to become worried, she had never seen the usually vibrant but controlled woman like this aside from the day her husband had been killed.</p><p>"Kathryn!" Frantically worried for her niece, Martha stepped closer to the two women to get to Kathryn on the other side of the door, but was stopped by a raised hand.</p><p>"No, please!" It was Lwaxana. "She can't see you right now. You remind her too much of Edward." The break was over however and she resumed her mantra into Lyndsay's tear soaked chest.</p><p>"Oh… oh no…" Tears began to stream down the older woman's face as her hand came up to her mouth.</p><p>Of course, how could she have been so careless? She had been told all her life that she resembled her older brother a great deal. Sorrow, hot and heavy rested in the pit of her stomach. She had wanted so much to help, but she may have done nothing but inflict more damage on the already traumatized girl.</p><p>"Ms. Janeway… Martha, we're going to do whatever we can to help Kathryn, but I think that you might want to uh…" Lyndsay didn't know exactly how to tell the older woman to go away, but she knew she had to.</p><p>"No. No, I understand, I—I'm so sorry, I didn't, I had no idea that I…" Her voice failed as fresh tears streamed hotly from her slate gray eyes. "I—I'll be in the kitchen. Call me if…" She couldn't finish, who would need her anyway?</p><p>"We will." Lyndsay's voice took on a determined tone. "You did nothing wrong, Martha. You love Kathryn and would do nothing to intentionally hurt her, you know that and she knows that."</p><p>Martha Janeway nodded her head before she quickly escaped into the kitchen.</p><p>"Lwaxana?" She didn't respond. "Lwaxana Troi!"</p><p>Still no response from the sobbing woman. Lyndsay did the only thing she could think of to do. She pulled the crying woman from her chest and slapped her across the face. Hard.</p><p>That did garner a response. "You little blonde bitch! I could kiss you."</p><p>"You had me worried there." Lyndsay sighed with relief that whatever sort of trance the other woman had been in had now ended.</p><p>"She knows." Lwaxana sat against the wall. Physically exhausted from the crying and the powerful psionic connection she had just experienced.</p><p>"She knows what she is." Lwaxana's voice was soft and rough, nothing like its usual timbre. "She knows a bit of what she can do. She knows that she can absorb ambient energy especially solar energies to augment her powers. That's why she won't go outside or open the blinds even a millimeter. She also knows that she survived by creating a force field around herself. And she knows she can't tell the authorities that fact. But the thing that she knows, the thing that is filling her with so much guilt and self-loathing that she screamed inside my head with a pain I haven't felt in years, the thing that will no doubt haunt her all of her life is the sole knowledge that she could have… that she had the ability if not the know how to save them, her family, she knows, she could have saved them all."</p><p>Lyndsay had been, for the first time in her fifty odd years of living, rendered completely and utterly speechless.</p><p>"And you were right, Lynds. She knows her aunt loves her, but seeing her, seeing her father's sister, it's too much for her to bear. She believes her aunt would hate her, should hate her, for not having saved Edward Janeway, Gretchen and Phoebe." Lwaxana Troi pushed herself off of the hardwood floor, albeit unsteadily, but she needed to stop wallowing in this little girl's misery and do what they were here to do.</p><p>"So, how do we play this?" Lyndsay couldn't believe how perceptive this little girl was and how wrong she was about the whole thing.</p><p>"Kathryn Janeway has a sharp, analytical mind, she'll respond to cold hard facts more than emotionally charged words of comfort." Lwaxana tried to wipe her face clean of the wet mascara that had streaked across it.</p><p>Satisfied that she looked composed and tear free, Lwaxana knocked on the white door that lay in front of them. There was no response, at least not an auditory one.</p><p>
  <em>Go away! Please, Aunt Martha, leave me alone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn Janeway?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are you? What're you doing talking in my head? Leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Lwaxana Troi, I'm a teacher at an Institute for children such as you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like me? What do you want?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was hoping that I and my associate, Lyndsay, could speak with you for a bit. Perhaps we could come in?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where's my Aunt Martha?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the kitchen, she… knows that you are affected by her…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't mean to make her sad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows that, Kathryn. She loves you very much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She'd hate me, if she knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have it on pretty good authority that she wouldn't, Kathryn. She loves you very much, she wants only to help you. We also would like to help you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess you can come in, if you still want to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Kathryn. I'm going to open the door now.</em>
</p><p>Lwaxana nodded to her blonde companion as she slowly turned the knob to the thin white door. The bright sunlight from the hall illuminated the pitch black room for just a moment before Kathryn Janeway yelled quite loudly in Lwaxana's mind to quickly shut the door, don't let the sunlight in. The older woman had complied, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>"Kathryn, I'm Lwaxana Troi and this is Lyndsay Ballard." The two women stood uncertainly in front of the closed door. They both felt intimidated by the little girl they had yet to lay eyes on. The darkness made the older women feel exposed and unsure of themselves as did the deafening silence.</p><p>They had to shield their eyes as a bright glow suddenly appeared in front of them. As their vision adjusted from the dark to the suddenly brightly lit room they finally saw the little girl they had come to Connecticut to retrieve.</p><p>Kathryn Janeway stood on the small rumpled bed ablaze with a golden glow that both engulfed and swirled haphazardly around her tiny frame. She was small for her age and looked painfully thin in the light pink t-shirt and gray pajama bottoms she wore. Her long red hair floated with the glowing tendrils as if she were underwater. Her eyes were large and energy sparked from them as she evenly gazed at the two women who had come into her self-imposed prison.</p><p>"Kathryn?" Lwaxana couldn't read much emotion coming off the glowing girl and that worried her.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, you let the light in, I have to let it out or it will stay with me.</em>
</p><p>The glow began to fade as did the agitation the two older women had felt when it had first appeared.</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn, may we talk aloud?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't like to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why don't you like to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sound like my mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry for your immense loss, Kathryn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, everyone is. If they only knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>None of it was your fault. You couldn't have saved them, Kathryn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't know that. I saved myself. I could have extended the protective field to save my mother, my daddy, and little Phoebe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you didn't erect that field consciously did you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. But that was my fault. I knew I was different. If I had known more about my abilities I could have saved them all.</em>
</p><p>The pitch black darkness returned.</p><p>
  <em>Kathryn, I can't alleviate your guilt over the tragedy of what happened to you and your family. That's for you to do. What I can do is tell you the facts. You are an eleven year old metahuman, perhaps the youngest occurrence to date. Usually it manifests late into the thirteenth year or early fourteenth year for girls and later in boys coinciding with puberty. But in your case, you manifested your abilities due to extreme emotional strain and unconscious self-preservation. You said you've known you were different. How?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Photosynthesis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Photosynthesis?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I felt like a plant because I gained energy from the sun. I never got sun burnt, ever. I loved being outside in the bright sun. It made me happy and it made me feel like I could fly if I wanted to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's an internal physical manifestation of your abilities. Those are usually subtle and can exist from birth in a more latent form until puberty is reached. You've never had an external manifestation such as the one that protected you. Have you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was not within your abilities or knowledge to have saved them, Kathryn. As much as you would like it to have been. That is the fact of the situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I'm stupid for not knowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inexperienced and undisciplined. You are far from stupid, Kathryn. You are extremely perceptive. I don't know if I've met a metahuman who has been as self-aware as you before their external manifestation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, that's what you do. You teach… metahumans to use their abilities?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Among other things yes, our primary objective is to provide a safe place for metahumans to learn about their abilities and how to control them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mother was a teacher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure she was a wonderful teacher and would be proud to have such a smart daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you do, Kathryn. But they do still remain with you, in your heart and in your mind. They are a part of you, forever.</em>
</p><p>Lyndsay heard the muffled sobs before Lwaxana, but didn't respond first. The telepath was already at the bed when Lyndsay made her clumsy way there. She couldn't see in the darkness so she felt her way to the end of the bed and sat. The weeping was louder now, but even more muffled and Lyndsay's heart went out to the little girl who she imagined was enfolded in the arms of Lwaxana.</p><p>"Let's get you some sun, Kathryn, it'll make you feel better." Lwaxana stroked the long hair of the small girl in her arms that had just finished crying and was in the process of wiping the hot tears away with the back of her small hand.</p><p>When she heard Kathryn's thoughts, Lwaxana's voice became firm. "You do deserve it. So how about it?"</p><p>"Okay," Kathryn's voice was whisper soft and raspy from disuse.</p><p>Lwaxana gave the little girl a reassuring hug before she moved away from the bed to where the window was. Her ability to locate it aided by faint thoughts from Kathryn.</p><p>The long drapes were thick and heavy and were very securely duct taped to the window it covered, not a sliver of light escaped. Lwaxana ignored the wrenching of her heart as best she could before she carefully tore away the many layers of thick gray tape until the drapes hung loosely as they were meant to.</p><p>Light began to streak through the gap between the two long hanging drapes. Lwaxana took a deep breath and made the gap larger until the entire window was exposed and the sunlight spilled into the small bedroom, illuminating its content. She turned slowly around and found Lyndsay standing by the bed next to the pale little girl.</p><p>Shimmering golden light surrounded Kathryn Janeway as she, with a determined look on her small face, stepped forward.</p><p>"I'd like to go to your school."</p><p>"And we'd like to have you, Kathryn."</p><p>"So, she attended the New York Institute for Gifted Youngsters until the Voyager Institute opened and the three of us and a few others transferred to the West Coast." Lyndsay's voice remained relatively even as she wiped the last of the tears from her hazel eyes.</p><p>She hadn't thought about that day for so long and now she remembered why.</p><p>"I don't even know what to say." Annika, like Lyndsay, wiped the tears from her own cheeks.</p><p>"I say, we're done here for today." Lyndsay stood abruptly and held her hand out to Annika. "And that we need some good stiff drinks."</p><p>"I believe you mean 'hot totties'." Annika attempted a bit of levity as she allowed herself to be helped from the cushions of the chair. "And I say, bring them on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 14</p><p>When the lift doors opened Annika was surprised to find herself not in the dormitories or the main building, but in the hallway that led to the training room she had been in earlier that day with Janeway and three of the students. She glanced curiously at her red headed companion.</p><p>"You'll see in a minute." Lyndsay grinned brightly as she led the tall blonde woman down the metal lined hallway. Large sliding doors opened with a whoosh as the two women approached the training room.</p><p>The sight that greeted them elicited a gasp from Annika. No one would ever have known there had been a cavernous rather dull gray room there as it was replaced by a dimly lit, almost cozy if not a bit divvy bar with three large pool tables in the middle of the room and tables with stools and booths scattered liberally around the wood lined walls with pictures of turn of the century movie stars and other celebrity pictures hung from them.</p><p>Annika didn't recognize the bartender, the pianist, or the older blonde haired woman in an almost scandalous purple dress who flitted about the room. She did recognize seven of the thirty or so patrons. Tom, Harry, Celes, and Billy were all at one of the large pool tables in the midst of a game by the look of the balls scattered on the green surface. Kes, Neelix, and B'Elanna were seated in one of the huge, red upholstered crescent shaped booths that had a clear line of sight at the game. Several glasses, empty and semi-full, were in front of them on the large circular table.</p><p>"This is remarkable!" Annika had thought the demonstration during Janeway's class was impressive but this detailed work of craftsmanship was truly awe-inspiring. She actually felt like she had just stepped into a real pub rather than a representation of it made with lights and magnetic fields. The place seemed alive with the chatter of holograms and the subtle sounds of the grand piano. She could even hear faint sounds of hover cars and passing people.</p><p>"Welcome to Sandrine's!" Lyndsay swept her right arm out in a flourish.</p><p>Annika blushed mildly when Lyndsay's declaration elicited the attention of everyone in the bar even the pianist.</p><p>"Hey!" Tom Paris waved his cueless hand. "Come on over, we're just about to waste Billy and Celes here."</p><p>With a skeptical laugh, Lyndsay led Annika down the short flight of stairs that went from the newly revealed glass doors to the main floor. They took their seats on two stools at a high table next to the game.</p><p>"Tom…" Harry looked at the balls and then at his cocky friend. "They're beating us."</p><p>"That's what they're supposed to think, Harry. We're setting them up for the big hustle." Tom's voice was sure but his blue eyes betrayed him. "Actually, why don't we just start a fresh game?"</p><p>"No way, Tom." Billy set up for his next shot. "I've got a wedding to pay for." He sank the ball with an orange stripe in a side pocket.</p><p>"Fine fine, I'd be happy to contribute to the almost newlyweds." Tom watched with dismay as another striped ball flew straight into a corner pocket with ease. "Damn."</p><p>"Paris, why do you insist on playing games that you aren't particularly good at?" Lyndsay's voice held mirth and a teasing tone that prodded the cocky man, without being unkind.</p><p>"It's at times like these," Tom watched as the eight ball was no more, "that I wonder."</p><p>When there were only solid colored balls left sadly on the green surface, Tom took out his money strip and pressed his thumb to the activator. The blue light indicated the account was opened and with a melodramatic sigh he transferred two hundred dollars to William Telfer's personal account, which bleeped in ill-concealed delight in the dark haired man's pants pocket.</p><p>"I need a drink." Tom put his cue back in its holder before he made his way to the bar, not quite pouting but close to it.</p><p>"Are you ever going to tell, Tom?" Celes looked at her fiancée with a mixture of admonishment and adoration.</p><p>"I was serious when I said I have a wedding to pay for." Billy's face was boyish with the large grin plastered on it.</p><p>"Why haven't <em>you</em> told him, Harry?" Lyndsay looked at the dark featured man who merely shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Told him what?" Annika, again, felt out of the loop. Tomorrow she would spend the whole day in front of that enormous display screen, just so she didn't feel so inept all the time.</p><p>"Billy uses his abilities to sort of push balls where he wants them to go." Celes now looked more amused than anything else. "It really is quite underhanded of him."</p><p>"Telekinesis?" Annika marveled at the idea of being to move objects with her mind.</p><p>"No, not really, I have control over gravity and density and can make the air move objects where I want them to." Billy demonstrated with the eight ball. The black ball moved slowly from the pocket to a few feet off the table. "It's a matter of making the ball light and the air heavy."</p><p>"I see." Annika followed the descent of the ball until it was once again nestled in the corner pocket.</p><p>"So," Billy turned his large, innocent seeming grin on Annika. "Wanna play?"</p><p>"I think I'm going to take Tom's lead and get a drink." Annika grinned at the faux look of disappointment on Billy's face.</p><p>"At your service, my lady." Tom would have bowed if he hadn't been holding a small circular tray full of an assorted array of mixed drinks and bottles of beer. He carefully set the tray onto the high table before any of the liquid found its way out of the various glasses.</p><p>"Thanks." Annika chose a small tumbler full of red liquid which turned out to be cranberry juice and vodka, the good stuff too, it went down smooth. As she took another sip she let her gaze move around the bar. "This place is amazing. Who designed it?"</p><p>"I did." Tom smiled proudly. If he wasn't all that good at playing pool or taking down auburn haired Headmistresses, he was very accomplished at designing holographic simulations. "Since we're sort of confined to the Institute, especially when classes are going on we have to create our own entertainment. <em>Sandrine's</em> was a place I used to hang out when I went to school in France."</p><p>"Did you go to an Institute like this one?" Annika found herself immensely curious about the history of those around her. Whose lives seemed to be less secretive and much more exciting than hers.</p><p>"Yeah, but it specialized in flight and propulsion." Tom took a swig of his beer as he shrugged. "But I think I spent more time in <em>Sandrine's</em> than in a classroom."</p><p>There was something in his voice that wasn't exactly light in Annika's mind, but she decided that if he didn't say more then she wouldn't ask. And he didn't so she didn't.</p><p>"How 'bout we go join the others?" Harry knew exactly what Tom's tone had meant and decided to intervene when the silence became a bit too heavy for his liking… which took about a second.</p><p>"Sure." Tom took another swig before he grabbed another beer and headed towards the large booth that sat in a corner a few feet away from the pool tables. The rest said nothing as they gathered their drinks and followed the blonde haired man.</p><p>Annika was startled when she felt apprehension at the sight of Kes. She was ashamed of the unease she felt towards what Kes was capable of, since that kind of fear was not so different than the fear humans showed metahumans. Annika felt even worse when she saw the violet eyes look away in understanding. Deciding not to allow irrational fear get the better of her Annika scrunched in close to the blonde pixie as the rest piled in on either side of the expansive booth, effectively trapping B'Elanna, Neelix, and Kes in the middle of the red cushions.</p><p>"So, Annika," Harry tried not to shift uncomfortably as those icy blue eyes rested on him. "What'd you think of Majel?"</p><p>He did shift in his seat when a delighted and radiant smile graced the blonde's narrow features.</p><p>"Amazing! I've never seen a computer comparable to it." If Annika was embarrassed by the attention she was receiving from the people at the large round table she didn't show it. "That display screen alone is a marvel. Truly impressive."</p><p>"Nothing but the best for the folks." Tom hadn't seemed to have spoken to anyone in particular as he took a distracted drink from his beer bottle.</p><p><em>Of course, the Parises are Tom's parents.</em> Though there seemed to be a story there as well, thought Annika. Who would have thought the cocky flyboy would have a chip on his shoulder. What she did know about these people was unbelievably little.</p><p>"So, what brought you all to this Institute?" It seemed a fairly straight forward question, but it garnered a few uneasy movements from a couple of the people around the table.</p><p>"Well, we all have our recruitment story or something similar. So, would you rather hear the short or the long of it?" Neelix's voice was high pinched and friendly which seemed characteristic of the stout freckled man who always seemed to smell of a mixture of spices that didn't quite overwhelm, but close to it.</p><p>"I've got a drink in my hand and no place to be, so the long, I suppose." Annika leaned back into the welcoming cushions as she crossed her long legs. "Plus, I'm very curious about all of you."</p><p>"About us?" Harry's voice wasn't exactly unsqueaky.</p><p>"Well, yes. I have to admit the idea of sitting here, talking with you all about being metahuman and how you came to be here is very intriguing to me." Annika felt that she had to be truthful despite the fact that she wasn't always quite so open with people, especially strangers.</p><p>"Should we draw straws then?" B'Elanna's voice held its characteristic snarkiness, but she didn't seem that put off by Annika's words.</p><p>A smile didn't grace B'Elanna's lips, but neither did the almost snarl that had been permanently on it when they had gone to Annika's apartment. Had that just been earlier that day, Annika felt like it was a lifetime ago.</p><p>"Who's had the most to drink?" Lyndsay looked around the table and spotted who had the most empty glasses in front of them. "Why don't you go?"</p><p>Kes drank the last of her gin and tonic down before she turned her violet eyes to the tall blonde seated next to her. She had felt the apprehension in Annika's emotions but decided it wasn't her place to delve deeper though she could make a guess as to what had made the tall blonde woman uneasy. The idea of someone being capable of destroying the world was not something to be easily shaken off. Though, Kes smiled inwardly, Annika had attempted to do so admirably.</p><p>All eyes on her, Kes' melodic tones began her tale. "Well, it started off as many stories often do, the night was… sultry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 15</p><p>"Kes, get down!" The voice was commanding, but filled with fear.</p><p>He pushed the petite blonde behind him, against the rain soaked brick wall, as he put his broader frame protectively in front of her. He redirected his attention to the heavily armed men in front of them. No part of their skin was revealed to them, though cracks of lightning displayed that they were all carrying large black rifles.</p><p>Before the dark haired man could move forward in a futile attempt to protect his small friend a rifle to the head brought him to his knees. Then he knew no more as he fell heavily to the ground.</p><p>"Ayala!" Kes tried to get to her fallen friend but a kick to her face took her down next to the dark haired man who had blood oozing from a nasty gash on his forehead.</p><p>"Mutie freaks." The voice was male, and with another crack of lightning revealed that he wasn't masked like the eight men dressed in black from head to toe. His face was a hideous expression of hatred. "Take them down like the filth they are."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>With clicks that were only partially muted by the downpour of rain the rifles of the men went up at the command.</p><p>"Please!" Kes screamed over the roar of water and thunder that rumbled across her shivering, drenched frame. "Don't do this. We've done nothing wrong."</p><p>The unmasked man spoke again, with disgust. "You were born, mutie, that's enough for us." He pointed a small hand rifle at her. "Ready your aim men, we'll see them bleed for us tonight."</p><p>Before the first finger could pull the trigger to fire, the rifles and their owners were in the air, suspended. Even though he was surprised, the leader of the group yelled his final order.</p><p>"Fire!"</p><p>The bullets rained from the sky and mixed with the water as they headed toward Kes and her fallen friend.</p><p>"No." Kes' voice was soft, calm, but no less in command as she lifted one hand and stopped the small pieces of metal that would have ended her life and that of her friend.</p><p>With a fiery red glow to her usually violet eyes the bullets sizzled and smoked as did the men who were suspended in the air. The screams were cut off as one by one they lost consciousness due to the immense pain that shot through their bodies. Feeling ones blood boil was not the most pleasant of experiences. Kes' eyes flared once again, the boiling stopped and a cooling began. With another thought she woke each of the men from the pain induced state of unconsciousness.</p><p>She wasn't nearly done with them. She could see into the minds of each and every one of them. Men who would have liked nothing better than to kill her and Ayala and then gone off to have drinks and brag about bagging another "mutie freak".</p><p>She could see clearly what Augris, the unmasked team leader, had done to his own son when the small boy had sprouted butterfly like wings from his pointed shoulder blades. Kes made Augris' blood move vigorously through his body with the rising of its temperature at the vision she saw of the blood that had covered the man's hands after he had viciously torn the beautiful gossamer wings from his son's body. Blood started oozing from Augris' nose as the memory of when the old hateful man had dragged his bleeding and crying son down to the basement and… Kes blocked the rest of the memory out but she thought she could actually hear the little boy's screams. Or maybe that was his father's that were filling her ears.</p><p>The memories of the other men who were suspended in the air weren't much better than Augris'. Strangers, past lovers, neighbors, school children, and other metahumans were killed quickly only if they had been very lucky… others had suffered brutality and hatred for hours sometimes days. In Kes' head, the screams of the victims were overcome and drowned out by the screams of their tormentors and killers. Kes smiled brightly.</p><p>Kes, please stop this.</p><p>She kept the men suspended, but cooled the temperature of their blood to an unpleasant but livable degree. The pained whimpers kept the smile on her lips even as she turned towards the person who had spoken to her in her mind.</p><p>A bald, slim built man in a dark suit stood under a large black umbrella at the entrance of the alleyway. He was flanked by two people dressed in long dark trench coats. One was a large man with short brown hair and a closely cropped beard, the other was a woman with long wavy dark chocolate colored hair and large brown eyes.</p><p>Kes addressed the bald man in the suit and ignored the other two completely.</p><p>I don't want to. I like their screams.</p><p>This isn't you, Kes. You're not a killer.</p><p>I'm doing the world a favor. These men are monsters.</p><p>They are monsters. But you'll become one too if you continue on this path.</p><p>Leave me alone. And get out of my head. Or I'll make you.</p><p>Kes, if you do this you can never go back.</p><p>Maybe I don't want to go back.</p><p>You were supposed to help people. Isn't that what you do, Kes? Help people?</p><p>I am helping people. The world will be much better off without these men in it. Do you know what Terla did to little Latika before he chopped the little boy's head off, or really while he was doing it? He had enjoyed the blood and the screams.</p><p>There's another way, Kes. I can show you. If you'll let me.</p><p>These men are rabid animals that need to be put down.</p><p>They are. But not this way. This way is no better than theirs.</p><p>You're boring me. Let me have my fun.</p><p>Fun? Is that what you're going to tell Ayala?</p><p>He'll understand. They were going to kill him after all.</p><p>What about Linnis? Andrew? The other children?</p><p>I'm doing it for them. These men. If they knew where the children were…</p><p>They'd do what you are about to do. Is it so different, Kes?</p><p>Yes!</p><p>I fail to see how.</p><p>These men do horrible things. No remorse. No thoughts of compassion or mercy.</p><p>And is this what you call compassion and mercy?</p><p>What would you do, Picard? Let them go on their merry way? So they can keep on killing us, one brutal death after another.</p><p>Yes, I would let them go on their merry way, as you put it. But no, I wouldn't allow them to keep killing as they have been.</p><p>So, what would you do?</p><p>Erase that which gives them their appetites for murder and pain.</p><p>That's why you brought her?</p><p>Yes. She's going to make them confess to every single one of their heinous crimes and the human justice system will deal with them.</p><p>If the police would even care.</p><p>If they do not then these men will. It will eat away at them until there is nothing left as it would you if you were to kill them. Let us take care of it, Kes. Please. For your sake, if not theirs.</p><p>If it were anyone but you, Picard, they'd already be dead</p><p>Thank you, Kes</p><p>With wet thuds, men fell in awkward and pained heaps onto the grimy, rain drenched alley. None were able to move, they barely had enough energy to breath, ragged as it was. But they'd live, though not pleasantly for at least a little while.</p><p>Will</p><p>Picard gestured towards the tall bearded man unnecessarily since the burly man had already made his approach to the heap of men on the ground.</p><p>William Riker put his hands over the bodies and concentrated on extracting the memories of the last hour or so when the group of men had first locked onto Kes and Ayala. He erased the images of the pair from each of the men's minds with ease. Now it was the wavy haired woman's turn.</p><p>Deanna Troi had inherited her mother's dark wavy hair, almost black eyes which only left slivers of white, and the voluptuous figure. She had also inherited her mother's metahuman gene code. She rested the tips of her fingers to her forehead and reached into the minds of the fallen men. She whispered to them in melodic low tones. They were instructions to go to the nearest police station and confess to the twenty-two murders that had been committed between the nine men. The whereabouts to the murder weapons and the locations of the bodies were to be disclosed. All of this was to be done immediately after they were able to walk again.</p><p>While Riker and Troi were in the midst of accomplishing their mission, Kes had attempted to regain control. Finally her eyes went from fiery red to the violet shade they normally were. She turned towards Jean-Luc Picard.</p><p>It's getting harder for me to contain myself, Jean-Luc.</p><p>Kes' gaze held intense worry, but only minimal regret as she took in the figures that were crumpled on the ground.</p><p>You held on, Kes, that's what matters. Your… other half wasn't able to take complete control of your mental capabilities or else those men would have already been dead or worse.</p><p>Picard had stepped closer to the woman and the prone man who she had helped into a seated position against her slight frame.</p><p>That's the thing… I don't know where the separation is anymore. We were both killing those men and we were both not allowing ourselves to. If you had been a few minutes later I have no doubt that we would have had our fun and those men would have been dead.</p><p>She looked up at the man she thought of as her mentor.</p><p>It scares me.</p><p>Picard put a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder, but inside he wasn't so reassured. Kes had the potential to be very powerful. Perhaps the most powerful metahuman to ever exist. And Picard had seen the destruction some of the very powerful could cause. He would hate to see the warm hearted, compassionate woman lose herself to that sort of power. The old adage was correct, Picard had seen it happen to so many others. That power, that need for more, it corrupted even the strongest.</p><p>Kes was already such a fragile woman, having lost both her parents early in her childhood and then having been shipped to a detention center for young metahumans in the heart of Scotland. Picard knew some of what had happened there, which made his heart wrench for the woman. But he also knew with a deep sadness and anger that she kept some of what had happened to her there deeply buried, perhaps even to herself. And that was where the division between Kes' personalities began. One was hell bent on revenge, seeing evil humans everywhere, and more often than not, being absolutely correct.</p><p>And then on the other hand, there was the Kes he loved. The Kes that had a warm, caring heart that reached out to everyone she came into contact with whether she was conscious of it or not. He knew that she was not above feeling anger towards humans who displayed open hostility and hatred toward metahumans, but she didn't act offensively to it. She was forever patient, hoping that the day that humans and metahumans could coexist peacefully would not be that far off.</p><p>Jean-Luc?</p><p>The brunette stood above them. The rain came down heavily over all of them. And the thunder and lightning indicated it wasn't anywhere near done yet.</p><p>We've finished. I think it'll be a few hours until they're able to walk again, but when they do it'll be into police custody.</p><p>Thank you, Deanna.</p><p>He helped Kes to her feet as Riker and Deanna hoisted Ayala to his.</p><p>Kes led the group out of the alleyway and down the street to where the hover taxies were lined up. She signaled for one with her money clip and stepped back as it pulled up. She heard a muffled groan and turned towards the dark haired man being held up by Deanna and Riker.</p><p>"Kes? What happened?" Kes looked into the dazed eyes of her friend and smiled, though if one looked closely enough they would have seen that it didn't reach her violet eyes that were tinted mildly with a fiery red color.</p><p>"You took a bit of a spill there and used your head to cushion your fall." Kes helped him into the backseat of the hover craft. Riker had already extracted the memories necessary to keep Kes' secret from the dark haired man, which included the attack from Augris' men.</p><p>"Well, it's gotta be good for something, right?" Ayala cringed as he felt the blood on his head. "That's definitely going to leave a mark."</p><p>Kes turned towards the darkly dressed trio. "I'm going to take Ayala to the hospital."</p><p>"Kes?" Picard's voice held apprehension at letting the young woman go off by herself, and if she would actually return to the Institute.</p><p>I'll see you later</p><p>Kes didn't wait for an answer as she closed the door to the bright yellow, black checkered, hover car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 16</p><p>Kes hadn't wanted to leave Ayala at the hospital but he had to stay for observation since he had a concussion and visiting hours were very much over. She could have probably convinced the nurses and doctors to allow her to stay, but she hadn't felt entirely in control enough to be fiddling with people's free will like that.</p><p>So, instead, she was in a hover cab on her way back to the institute she had begun to loathe. All those psionic metahumans, always in each other's heads whether they wanted to be or not. Things like memories, secrets, dreams, and idle thoughts were open to everyone unless you purposefully blocked them from other telepaths and that was tiring and considered to be a bit rude since not everyone had that ability.</p><p>Kes did, and she didn't care if it was rude or not, she hid things from everyone. She hid that she was a metahuman from Ayala, the only person she spoke vocally to on a regular basis. He had befriended her over a cup of coffee, an overture on his part to the woman who frequented the greenhouse where he worked. Kes smiled at the memory of his thoughts when he had asked her out; nervousness, fear of rejection, anticipation. Kes had said yes, but had made it sweetly clear that they were just going to be friends. He had just shrugged, but she heard the thought in his head. Damn.</p><p>What she hid from Picard and the others was starting to weigh heavily on her. The initial impulse had been to dampen any demands from her darker side, having thought that she would lose herself to that darkness. But as stories of metahumans being murdered and kidnapped, cures for their "disease" being called for by televangelists and renowned scientists alike, had made her question why she showed such restraint for people who showed none to her and her kind.</p><p>When Kes had told Picard she was scared, it wasn't for the thought of killing Augris and his men, but the knowledge that she probably would have slept fine that night and all the subsequent ones after having killed them. More so than she would tonight.</p><p>Kes could feel the buildup of psionic energy within her body that she hadn't even begun to release earlier that evening. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to let it just dissipate within herself rather than release it externally. But she knew if she released the type of buildup she had in herself at the moment a lot of people would be hurt or worse so she kept herself restrained. Always restrained. It was becoming a strain that she was beginning to have thoughts about disregarding.</p><p>She knew that if she ever became an imminent threat to humanity she would be put down like a rabid animal by Picard and the others at the Institute and perhaps the whole of the UFM would be brought in to stop her. Or at least they would attempt to. Kes knew if she ever did give in completely they would have to kill her quickly in order to stop her devastation of the planet as a whole.</p><p>Kes was brought out of her thoughts as the hover taxi stopped in front of the iron gates of the Institute. She activated her money strip before she exited the car. It was late, the children would already be in bed and she was glad. Her thoughts could be more easily hidden from the youths when they slumbered.</p><p>I'm back</p><p>Good, Kes. Please join me</p><p>She entered her code and palm scan into the door before it opened to admit her into the main building where Picard was waiting for her in the library. She took the flight of stairs and exited into the dimly lit hallway. She didn't exactly take a deep breath before she activated the sliding, wooden doors of the library but she did straighten perceptibly. She knew what she had to do.</p><p>Kes, please have a seat</p><p>She did. Across from his own large red cushioned chair, she sat on a similarly upholstered couch.</p><p>You promised that you could help me control my abilities</p><p>Yes</p><p>And you have, to a certain extent, but you couldn't help me to control myself</p><p>Kes, I'm sorry—</p><p>No, now is not the time for apologizes. I know what I must do. I'm leaving.</p><p>I don't think that's the most prudent course of action, Kes. You're very… powerful.</p><p>You mean dangerous.</p><p>Yes, that too.</p><p>You can help me with that.</p><p>What do you propose?</p><p>Mental barriers and locks. You have the ability to create barricades in people's minds. I want you to do it to mine.</p><p>Kes, you want me to limit your powers and your access to your own memories</p><p>You already know the answer to that question.</p><p>I don't think I feel comfortable doing that to you</p><p>Would you be more comfortable with killing me, because that is what it would eventually come down to</p><p>We would find another way</p><p>Yes, and that would be me killing you first. I've thought about this, Jean-Luc, it's what needs to be done. If not for your sake than mine. It's getting harder and harder to resist, to contain, and to remember why I'm doing so in the first place</p><p>Which abilities do you want to retain</p><p>Defensive ones, telekinesis. I don't want to retain my pyrokinetic abilities, they are favored by my darker half. Nor my powers to manipulate others. I don't want to be a telepath anymore either. I'm sick of hearing everything in everyone else's head all the time. I lose myself in it sometimes and I don't want that any longer. I want to speak with my voice and not in this silent manner we've all become so accustomed to.</p><p>Kes, this is quite the undertaking, are you sure you want to go through with this?</p><p>No, but I know I must</p><p>I want to talk you out of this but I already know that I wouldn't be successful</p><p>No, you would not. So, you'll help me?</p><p>Yes I will</p><p>Good, let's begin</p><p>Tonight?</p><p>I'm leaving in the morning</p><p>Where will you go?</p><p>San Francisco</p><p>Janeway's Institute?</p><p>Yes</p><p>Why hers?</p><p>Oh, Picard, don't be petty. It's beneath you. Tuvok made his choice. And now I'm making mine. Kathryn Janeway has the capabilities to kill me and Tuvok would provide the unyielding support to allow her to do so. No one at this Institute can say the same</p><p>No, you are right. That woman is going to be an insufferable bear during the next luncheon. Smugness hidden beneath that sweet smile of hers</p><p>Kes laughed, loudly, at Picard's thoughts on the auburn haired Headmistress of the San Francisco based Institute that specialized in high level Omega class metahumans. Janeway was the ideal Headmistress for the Voyager Institute, being one of the highest Omegas on record herself, higher than even Kes at present.</p><p>Kes knew Picard had thought Janeway had merely swooped down and captured Tuvok, but he and she knew better. Tuvok had begun to tire of the lack of privacy, the voices, and the constant bombardment of emotions that swirled around the psionic based campus. Janeway, from what Kes had garnered from the others never having met the woman herself, could be as unemotional as the ever impassive Tuvok and the dark man had been attracted to that. So a few months ago, he had requested a position and she had granted him one. Much to the smarting of Picard.</p><p>Let's begin</p><p>Picard reached into her mind without hesitation and she did not resist in the slightest. She trusted him to do what needed to be done. After long moments suspended in a psychic link, he disengaged from her mind. His labored breathing the only sound in the room.</p><p>It's done.</p><p>Kes looked at a large tome that rested on a table a few feet away, it moved slowly towards her as she concentrated on it. She commanded it to burst into flames, but it didn't oblige, much to her delight.</p><p>"Thank you." Kes looked at the exhausted man and felt a strong pang of remorse, pride, and sadness that she would soon be gone. She could no longer read his thoughts, but she felt his emotions and she was glad that she retained enough of her telepathy to be empathic.</p><p>"Kes, you could still stay here. With us." He already knew what her answer would be but he had to try.</p><p>"Jean-Luc, you know I need to go." She hugged the man who was too British upper lippy to cry, but not to hug the woman tightly to him. "Thank you… for everything. And you did help me. More than you'll ever know."</p><p>He didn't question how she had known his thoughts, he had left enough so she could read emotions and he was glad he did. This woman with a compassionate heart would do great things, he was sure of it.</p><p>"We should get some sleep. Morning will come soon." He let the young woman go as he stood. "I'll contact Janeway tonight."</p><p>Kes just smiled as mumblings of "that woman" exited with the man who had perhaps just saved the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 17</p><p>Kes was seated at the science station near the aft of the small shuttle that would take her to her new home. The Voyager Institute in San Francisco, California, United States. She was getting accustomed to the fact that she couldn't hear the thoughts of the other passengers that were no doubt about her. She could, however, feel strong emotions from each and every one of them. It wasn't nearly as intrusive as being a telepath and Kes reveled in the sense of privacy she had regained, for herself and for others.</p><p>The usually calm and reserved William T. Riker had strong waves of anxiety wafting off of him in almost visible rays of light, at least that's what it seemed to Kes. Kes wasn't sure if it was only due to her or where they were headed. Riker's old stomping grounds as he and the woman seated next to him had been some of the first students to graduate from the small, secluded school. Perhaps it was also due to who currently headed the Institute in question, fellow alumni of Riker's and Troi's, one Dr. Kathryn Janeway.</p><p>For her part, Deanna Troi had mirth radiating off of her that took the place of the relief that she had given off when she had been told that Kes had found a way to nullify some of the more destructive aspects of her mind and abilities. The slim, brunette had enveloped Kes in a warm hug of comfort when Kes had told her that she was going to leave England. Kes had felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of love from the other woman and she had tightened her hold. She would miss them, she knew this, but this was for the best.</p><p>"Oh, Will." Deanna pointed a chastising, but amused glare at her fiancée. Vocal speech was now necessary for Kes' benefit and the others had adjusted accordingly. "That was how many years ago now?"</p><p>The large bearded man let out an exasperated breath as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. His fiancée thumped him playfully on the shoulder before she turned her amazingly large dark brown eyes to Kes, who had a questioning look on her elfin features.</p><p>"As you probably already know, Will and I went to school with Kathryn Janeway." Kes nodded at the brunette. "She has the legendary status of being the only woman to have declined a date with our dear Mr. Riker here."</p><p>The loud giggles that followed from the two women did very little to alleviate the pouting look on the bearded man's face despite the fact that he was much too old and seemingly refined to have such a petulant expression.</p><p>"It's really not that funny." Will shifted suddenly to the side due to the push his fiancée had provided. "That woman…"</p><p>"Oh, come off it, Will." Troi's laughter had subsided to a smirk. "She already had Mark and Regina vying for her, did you really think she'd respond to you and your lines… 'So, what're you doing Friday night because you could be doing something with me'?" Her voice had adopted a low, faux seductive tone.</p><p>It had been a long time since Kes had laughed this much and her sides hurt, but it felt good. She wiped tears from her eyes as she took in the pair. She didn't need to be an empath to know that they loved each other immensely despite the look of mild insult on the man's features and the look of complete smugness on the woman's.</p><p>"You didn't really say that, did you, Will?" Picard's voice was even but there was a hint of amusement and reprimand in it.</p><p>"Well…" Riker looked away, he had, in fact, said something to that effect to the petite eighteen year old Kathryn Janeway after class one day.</p><p>"He sure did!" Troi was again laughing uproariously at the memory and the red hue that colored the man's cheeks. "And do you know what she said in response?"</p><p>"I would assume she said 'no'." Picard's lips twitched minutely, almost giving his amusement away.</p><p>"She said, and I quote, 'why, Mr. Riker, what exactly do you think the two of us could be doing together on a Friday night'?" Tears were streaming now as the cabin exploded with laughter, except from the beet red bearded man.</p><p>Troi's imitation had been pretty spot on if memory served her right. Kathryn Janeway had always had a somewhat too sweet and condescending tone whenever addressing the unwanted advances from people like Will, who at that time had been quite hormonal and not exactly subtle in his advances.</p><p>"You have to understand, Kes." Troi couldn't quite alleviate the aches in her sides from laughing so much, but it didn't quell her from continuing to needle the man she loved. "I have never seen a woman withstand the twinkling blue eyes and roguish smile. I count myself as well. But she did and in such a way that I thought Will would explode with embarrassment."</p><p>"She has this way of making you feel about eight inches tall." Will had regained some of his dignity back, but there were still splotches of red on his cheeks. "I felt like a bug she didn't know whether to squash with her foot or merely flick away."</p><p>"You had it easy though." Troi put a warm hand on the man's knee. A subtle move, but with an inherent apology in it for putting him on the spot in front of Kes and their leader, Picard.</p><p>"It's true. I still can't imagine being poor Hobbes and Regina." Will shook his head at the thought of the young Kathryn Janeway and her apparent blindness of the fact that her two best friends were madly in love with her. Had been since she had arrived on the campus of the Voyager Institute.</p><p>And he knew why. Even at the tender age of fourteen, Janeway radiated contradictions in terms. She was scarily brilliant, strong willed, shy, warm and compassionate while still being cool and aloof. She had an amazing confidence that radiated off of her along with a vulnerability that made people ache with wanting to hold the small woman who seemed to be made of pure steel and determination.</p><p>Will saw the questioning gaze from the pixie like woman across from him. He had momentarily forgotten that his thoughts could no longer be read by her so he explained.</p><p>"Mark Johnson and Regina McQueen were Kathryn Janeway's two best friends and not so secret admirers." He shook his head again at Janeway's innate brilliance and impossible dimness. He poked his fiancée lightly in her side. "I seem to recall a pretty embarrassed girl at the UFM ball when her mother had suggested none too quietly that perhaps she should take a page from Kathryn Janeway's book and date two people at the same time."</p><p>"Well, subtlety is not among my mother's attributes." Troi blushed lightly from the memory of the outburst from her mother upon seeing a sedately dressed Janeway escorted by the visibly proud and anxious Johnson and McQueen. "Besides, she just thought it was friends going to a dance together. I still wonder to this day if Kathryn knew that the two really despised one another and only socialized together because she was there."</p><p>"That woman had her nose so far in those damned books I doubt she knew much of anything besides genetic codes and quantum mechanics." Riker still couldn't quite believe how the auburn haired teen could miss the signals that her friends had sent her over the course of four years. Everyone else knew after all.</p><p>"Uh hey, guys." The voice blared from the speaker in the passenger section of the small shuttle. "We're here." The voice was light and seemed to end in a question mark despite the fact what the owner said was a statement.</p><p>"Indeed, Mr. Barclay, cloak to maximum." Picard's voice was even and confident. "Hail, Janeway."</p><p>"Sure, right away." The happy voice cut off.</p><p>Kes felt the deck shake as they slowed their speed over the grounds of her new home.</p><p>"Janeway, here." The husky voice filled the cabin. Kes felt warmth immediately radiating from everyone in the small space. She also felt extremely warmed by the tone.</p><p>"Dr. Janeway, this is Jean-Luc Picard. Permission to land." Picard himself was not altogether unaffected by her voice, which always reminded him of whisky and jazz.</p><p>"Of course, we've been waiting for you, Jean-Luc. I'm sending the coordinates to Reg now. See you soon. Janeway, out."</p><p>Unconscious breaths expelled as the deck plating shook, a clear indication that their landing was underway.</p><p>Kes was the first out of her seat when the shuttle aft doors opened with a hiss of air. She was giddy with excitement, the sadness of having to leave Ayala and the children was replaced by curiosity at what this new place would bring her, who she would meet and what experiences she would have.</p><p>As she was the first out of the shuttle she was the first to be greeted by Kathryn Janeway, along with Tuvok. Kes tried to connect the person she had read about and heard about from her fellow shuttle mates with the woman who stood before her. Yes, she could see this woman, even at the young age of eighteen, calmly and firmly telling a hormonal Will Riker "no". The woman had an authoritative but not an entirely unfriendly air around her. The thing that surprised Kes the most was the fact that the woman before her was quite small, only an inch or two taller than Kes' diminutive frame, and just as petite. The cream colored skirt suit the older woman wore accentuated a feminine body while still being extremely modest and professional. Kes wasn't usually caught off guard, but she was when her violet eyes met the unwavering gaze of brilliant bright blue-gray ones. Another thing Kes suddenly realized was that she couldn't see waves of emotions from this woman like she had with her shuttle companions. The auburn haired woman was as hidden emotionally as the dark skinned man who stood tall next to her, his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Kes, welcome to our Institute." Kathryn Janeway presented Kes with a firm, warm handshake from a small, fine boned hand that Kes knew possessed an incredible amount of power. "I'm Kathryn Janeway, it's nice to finally meet you." Janeway gestured to her companion. "Of course, you know Mr. Tuvok."</p><p>"Greetings, Kes." His voice was even, some would say completely unemotional, but Kes knew better. She also knew better than to hug him the way she had wanted to when she had first seen him outside the shuttle.</p><p>"Tuvok, it's very nice to see you again." Kes smiled and held her hands behind her back as well.</p><p>"Jean-Luc, how have you been?" As predicted there was only a light sweetness to Janeway's tone, but Picard knew the woman was smirking inwardly as her eyes shifted to a twinkling blue. He would never tell her that her eyes betrayed her. It was too mesmerizing and informative to watch the color shifts.</p><p>"Well, Kathryn, and you?" His voice was even, though his lips smirked at the residual feelings Will and Deanna's stories about the woman in front of him had stirred in him, amusement being the prominent one.</p><p>"Never better." Kathryn Janeway turned her intense blue gaze away from Picard to the three who had disembarked the shuttle shortly after Kes and Jean-Luc. "Well, what do we have here? The newly engaged."</p><p>Greetings and handshakes were exchanged. Janeway had never been known for effusive physical greetings so no one initiated a hug, not wanting to make the Headmistress uncomfortable. Though each of their palms felt warmed after having been held by the woman, despite the quickness of the shakes.</p><p>"That was an impressive landing, Reg, sure I can't convince you to come and be our resident pilot?" Janeway put a soft hand on the man's bicep.</p><p>Reginald Barclay had also gone to school with Janeway and as it did then, it did now, his voice completely and utterly failed him. "I—I—thank you, b—but no, I'm q—quite happy, w—where I am."</p><p>Kes hadn't heard Reg stutter in well over two years and felt for the man as unease radiated off him. Janeway feigned not to notice and merely smiled up at the blushing man.</p><p>"Well, can't blame me for trying." She shifted the attention swiftly away from Barclay to Picard, much to the stuttering man's relief and Kes' as well. "Will you all be staying for a bit? Dinner will be ready within the next hour or so."</p><p>"I regret to have to decline, Kathryn." Picard looked away from the gaze to Kes. "We just wanted to make sure Kes arrived at her new home all right."</p><p>"Of course." The gray overlaid the blue that had been there, though her smile never wavered. "It was nice to see you all. Jean-Luc, I'll be seeing you at next month's luncheon."</p><p>The mirth was back as was the twinkle. She would, of course, brag subtly at how she had gained one of Picard's protégés, a game the two played for no other reason than they were competitors at heart.</p><p>As the men approached the shuttle, Deanna stopped to give Kes one last hug. She surprised everyone when she also gave the Headmistress a warm, prolonged one. If Janeway was startled, she covered it up quickly as she hugged the woman back.</p><p>"Please take care of her, Kathryn." Deanna's voice was soft and pleading.</p><p>"You know I will, Deanna." The confidence was softened as the voice was a mere whisper.</p><p>"Of course." Deanna slowly let her arms loosen around the woman until they dropped to her sides. "Mother has been asking about you."</p><p>Deanna remembered having been insanely jealous of Kathryn Janeway when she had first met her. She had never seen Lwaxana so fiercely protective of anyone in her life. Though after her mother had told her of Kathryn's history, Deanna had also become very protective of the reticent red haired girl. Such tragedy. Having lost her father when she had been young, Deanna understood what it was to lose a parent… but to have lost both and your little sister, the tragedy the other little girl had experienced broke Deanna's heart and brought out the protective side that the Troi women were renowned for, though no one told them that fact.</p><p>"I've been terrible lately. I'll be sure to give her a call tonight." Kathryn knew the hours she had put in the last year had made her horribly unsociable. As if she could have ever been called sociable.</p><p>"She'll like that. Take care, Kathryn." With a final smile, Troi followed her fiancée into the shuttle.</p><p>Kes watched as the shuttle lifted off, turned invisible due to its cloak, and with a slight hum left the grounds. She turned back to the quiet pair who had also watched the ascent.</p><p>"Kes, how about we get you settled in before I leave you in Mr. Tuvok's capable hands?" Janeway, a tactile person Kes noticed, knew better than to touch the tall man, but there was subtle warmth that passed through both of them. Kes marveled at this. "You two can catch up while he shows you around the Institute."</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Janeway."</p><p>"Call me 'Captain', everyone else does… or Headmistress in a pinch." Janeway did touch Kes, on the upper part of her back as she led her to the three story dormitory.</p><p>"'Captain'?"</p><p>"A nickname of sorts." She smiled as she entered the access code required to enter the building.</p><p>Kes and Tuvok followed the woman with the quick, determined gait. Kes wondered what the rush was, or if Janeway was always like this. She figured the latter was probably true. The woman had a lot of energy that almost sparked off of her. Kes knew the feeling well. Though not anymore. There was only a little regret at that.</p><p>"Here we are." Janeway entered another series of codes on a lit panel by a brown, wooden door.</p><p>The wooden door swooshed open with a sigh. The two women stepped into the large space that looked more like a flat than a dorm room. Tuvok also entered and now stood unobtrusively to the side of the entrance as the two women moved around the room.</p><p>"Captain?" Kes thought the nickname suited the older woman, odd as it was. "I want to tell you how grateful I am, for allowing me to come here. It means a lot to me to be here."</p><p>"You are an exceptional teacher, Kes, and from what I've heard from Jean-Luc and others, an exceptional person, we're fortunate to have you here." Kathryn had stopped in front of the large bay windows that overlooked the gardens. She now regarded Kes with keen blue-gray eyes.</p><p>"But you are aware of… what I'm capable of…" Kes looked away, ashamed. She was surprised when warm fingers led her chin and eyes back towards Janeway.</p><p>"What we all are, Kes." Janeway's eyes were steely, leaving no room for doubt. "That's why places like this institution exist in the first place. To help us all learn how to control our abilities, not to fear them."</p><p>"If-if I were to lose control, I want you to…" Kes took a deep breath to find her courage, she found it in the slate gray eyes that regarded her. "I want you to kill me."</p><p>"Kes, I'm confident that one day you'll have full command over your mind's abilities." Janeway knew that wasn't an answer. As did Kes.</p><p>"Yes, hopefully that day will come, but if it doesn't and I do become a threat, you must kill me." Kes' voice held no room for disagreement.</p><p>"Kes, if that day were to come; where there would be no other option but to kill you to save you from yourself and to protect others… Yes, I would kill you, without hesitation." Janeway took the small woman's shoulders in her hands and bent forward to look into the violet eyes that were beginning to brim with determined tears.</p><p>"And if that day were to ever come for me… I'd expect nothing less from you either."</p><p>"I promise. Thank you. Thank you so much." Kes had flung herself at the older woman and cried, grateful beyond words that if she were to become a monster her fate would be swift. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 18</p><p>"Wow," it wasn't Annika who had said it, but she shared Harry's sentiments when Kes' story ended, a mesmerizing albeit lengthy history of how the small pixie woman found herself at the Voyager Institute.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever told all of that to anyone before." Kes' hand would have trembled on the table if not for the reassuring warmth of the hand of the tall blonde next to her. "At least not so detailed." She laughed quietly. "Or so long."</p><p>"Thank you for sharing it with us, Kes." Neelix's voice was choked with emotion as he watched the woman he secretly loved take a drink from her small glass.</p><p>"It feels good to share." Kes shrugged off the affections she felt from Neelix. She too had warm feelings for the man, but she didn't entertain thoughts about them very often. She was simply not ready to engage in any sort of romantic endeavors.</p><p>"Still, thank you, Kes." Annika squeezed the hand in hers before she let it go to retrieve her own glass. Her throat felt dry after the emotional story Kes had just told.</p><p>"You know it's your fault." Lyndsay looked playfully accusing as she regarded Annika. "Since you've never heard our ramblings, we have someone new to spiel to."</p><p>"I enjoy your stories immensely. They're just so amazing." Annika thought about her rather sedate life and marveled at Kes' story once again.</p><p>"See, you're an avid audience and we attention hogs love it!" Lyndsay threw back her drink with a chuckle. "Well, the time is late, the mind is willing, but the body is not."</p><p>The fiery red head scooted out of the booth a bit unsteadily. She stood before the table with a falsely reprimanding expression.</p><p>"Don't stay up too late, children." She only stumbled a few times before she reached the door that led out of the holographic bar.</p><p>"I suppose it is pretty late." Annika looked at her watch, surprised that the time had gotten away from her as much as it had. Twelve thirty-seven, really?</p><p>"What do you have planned for tomorrow, Annika?" Tom helped B'Elanna to her feet after he had exited the booth. "Gonna join our training session?"</p><p>"I have a date with Majel tomorrow, but I'm too curious to not watch the lot of you go after one another." Annika helped Kes to her feet, which were much steadier than Annika's despite the fact that the small pixie woman had basically drunk everyone under the table.</p><p>"Is it Chak's time of the month yet?" Tom received a teasing, though hard punch to his shoulder from B'Elanna at that. "Ouch. What was that for?"</p><p>"You're a pig, Tom." She didn't quite smile, but Annika thought B'Elanna had a twinkle in her dark eyes. Hmm, interesting, thought the tall blonde as she regarded the blonde haired man and the dark featured woman.</p><p>"It's not until next week." Billy shrugged as he explained. "I have it marked on my calendar. What? I know when to avoid him when he's in that kind of mood."</p><p>"Mood?" Annika looked from Billy to Tom and B'Elanna.</p><p>"Yeah, once a month the big guy gets into a real foul mood, well around us, not so much with the Headmistress." As usual, Tom's voice was teasing at the term, despite the fact that the woman in question was nowhere around.</p><p>"It coincides with the full moon." B'Elanna explained.</p><p>"I frankly think it's just an excuse to release some pent up tension." Tom shrugged but was kept from saying more with a stern look from B'Elanna.</p><p>"I think it's time for bed, before Tom says anymore and has to be taken to Sickbay." Harry patted the man in question on the back forestalling any hesitation from Tom that he should heed his advice.</p><p>"Good night." Harry and Tom were still talking, but in low enough tones that the others couldn't hear it as they exited the bar.</p><p>With a belated good bye B'Elanna followed, swearing loudly at Tom as she did.</p><p>"Ah, before I forget, Celes and I compiled this for you." Billy held a palm top towards Annika, who curiously took it from the smiling man. "It's a map and just some general info about the Institute. So you can find your way around better."</p><p>"Oh, thank you. I have to admit, I think I would have gotten a little turned around if I hadn't had an escort all day." Annika looked at the palm sized computer with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Well, good night." Billy enclosed his fiancée's hand.</p><p>"See you tomorrow." Celes, hand in hand with Billy, exited through the metal doors.</p><p>"Meals on the weekends are usually up to the staff, but I usually make enough for a lucky few." Neelix winked at Annika, his grin was bright but tight lipped. "So, if you're an early riser, come to the mess for my world famous omelet ala Neelix."</p><p>Annika watched the stout man as he waved good night, and with one last unidentifiable expression towards Kes, he left to go to his quarters, as he always did, very much alone.</p><p>Kes, for the most part, revealed nothing though someone noticed her discomfort.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Annika's voice held sympathy. She wondered who counseled the counselor.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine." Kes appeared to want to say more but she refrained. It was late and her story had drained her. "Just a bit tired."</p><p>"Well, shall we then?" Annika tried to smile reassuringly, but didn't think she had pulled if off very well.</p><p>"Yes." Kes stopped by the door and she glanced around the bar one final time. "Computer, end program."</p><p>The room, the people, the piano music, and the now emptied glasses vanished in a flourish as the two women walked silently out of the cold, metal box devoid of any warmth or life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 19</p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p>Annika threw the blankets away from her body. She looked at the clock near the bed. 4:42, the green numbers seemed to mock her. Like the night before, she couldn't sleep with any amount of success.</p><p>She had broken into a sweat over visions of men in all black pointing rifles at children, some with wings, some with horns and others with gills. Then she had overheated her body when the image of a petite auburn haired woman with angel wings came unbidden in her dream. Annika ran her hands along her abdomen at the remembrance but quickly brought it away to instead run through her shoulder length blonde hair. She was embarrassed at her body's reaction to dream images of Kathryn Janeway. She felt it somehow unsavory or at the very least inappropriate to think of the other woman in such a way, but apparently her subconscious had no such qualms about it.</p><p>The alcohol she had consumed only a few hours before still left an unpleasant taste in her mouth despite the vigorous cleansing she had done before she had gone to bed. She walked silently through the small flat to the kitchen, opened a bottle of water and finished it in a few large gulps. She wiped the excess from her lips with the back of her hand. Better, she thought.</p><p>Moonlight streamed through the large bay windows in the living room and Annika found herself extremely curious if the nocturnal visitor would return. She moved cautiously through the darkened living room, despite the fact that she felt a bit silly to do so since she was the only one there. She felt her chest constrict with nervousness to see the woman who had occupied her thoughts since she first laid eyes on her only about twenty-four hours ago.</p><p>The stories that Lyndsay and Kes had told her alluded to a woman who was single mindedly determined to be the object of no one's affections had made Annika uneasy. She couldn't say she had particularly strong feelings for the Headmistress, they had only just met. But Annika felt drawn to her, to the woman's strength, her sadness, her compassion, her humor… everything was alluring to Annika. The woman's voice, her eyes, her hands, the way she looked in a modest, some could say frumpy, long sleeved mock turtleneck and narrow ankle length skirt. Not to mention the outfit Janeway had sported when racing Paris. The well-toned woman's arms had glistened in the sun with a strength and beauty that left Annika's mouth dry at the vision her mind's eye provided for her.</p><p>So lost in thoughts about how those hands would feel Annika didn't hear the rustlings that would have alerted her that something, or someone, was heading towards the building she was in. What had was the low growling of that particular someone. Annika was startled out of her musings and had the grace to blush at the feelings that were only now leaving her sweating body. What had startled her? Annika peered through the window seeing nothing by the night sky. Had she imagined something or was it just a bird or something else equally as innocuous.</p><p>And then she saw it. It wasn't particularly large, but was tall and thin. What was large were the bat like wings the being had sprouting from its back. Annika realized that the skin tone of the being had allowed it to blend in with the shadows until it had descended next to the fountain, moonlight poured over him, she saw that it was a man now. His small chest and torso were bare and his bottom half was clad in thick black material. The skin was almost black it was so dark green. It was the growling that made Annika's skin twitch with anticipation. It was low, menacing, and she was taken aback when small flares of fire came from the being's parted lips.</p><p>If that hadn't startled Annika enough, she saw another figure descend from the night sky. Janeway.</p><p>Annika didn't think she just acted. Her full on metallic exoskeleton was in place before she had even left the flat. She ran quickly down the stairs and out the door. Her feet made metallic clanks as she ran around the side of the building where the garden was. Her claws were out as she prepared for the worst. What she found stopped her dead in her tracks.</p><p>Janeway was gazing up at the dark green bat-like creature, who Annika could see clearly for the first time. A boy, it was merely a boy. He was nodding his head at whatever Janeway was saying to him as she held one of his bare biceps in her hand. Little sparks of fire still escaped the boy's lips, but neither he nor Janeway seemed to find it the least bit distracting as Annika did.</p><p>Realizing that Janeway was in no danger and that she was being particularly irrational as this school was a place for metahumans after all, Annika took a few hopefully quiet steps towards the dorm. However metal, as a rule, is not the quietest form to move in.</p><p>"Annika?"</p><p>Damn. Annika turned slowly around to find two heads tilted in curiosity. She was sure she was a sight, all metal and torn pajamas. She thought about powering down, but that would leave her feeling even more exposed than she already felt, so she maintained her metal form.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I heard a noise and sort of… panicked." It wasn't a complete lie, but she could tell the other two hadn't quite bought it. The boy in particular had a downcast look about his dark green features and bright yellow eyes that showed no signs of irises or pupils.</p><p>"Icheb." Janeway turned towards the boy. "Excellent progress. We'll try another route tomorrow evening, all right."</p><p>"Yes, Professor." He didn't look at Annika as he lifted off the ground and flew to the students' dorm with a gust of wind in his wake that brushed Janeway's auburn tresses around her face and neck.</p><p>"Icheb?" Annika was truly confused, the rail thin boy?</p><p>"Yes. Icheb." Janeway's voice held a hint of anger. Annika feared it was directed towards her and for some reason she felt deserving of it.</p><p>"But… how, when I saw him he looked…" Annika struggled to find the right word.</p><p>"Normal?" Janeway's gaze was on the sky Icheb had just recently vacated. "Yes, he didn't want to frighten you before we could explain. My fault."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted as I just did." Annika watched as the woman still gazed at the sky. "I saw him and heard a growl, the fire, I guess I just sort of thought it was an intruder."</p><p>"He was out of breath. The growl and the fire." Janeway explained quietly. "Icheb uses a portable holographic projector to make him appear as he was before… before his parents altered his genetic code."</p><p>Janeway crossed her arms over her small chest as she turned to look at Annika. "They weren't satisfied to just have a winged boy. They wanted a weapon to use against humanity, so they accelerated his development so he would be an Omega level metahuman. Capable of external projections of energy. In his case he breathes fire."</p><p>"That's… I didn't even know that was possible." Annika shook her metal head in amazement.</p><p>"Well, the Brunalis were quite brilliant if not entirely compassionate as to how they carried out their genetic manipulations." Not for the first time, Janeway was glad their work had been destroyed.</p><p>The pain that Icheb had undergone as his brown feathered wings were shorn off to be replaced by thick, scaly ones akin to the ones that now made up his epidermis had apparently been immense according to Kes. Janeway had been sickened when she was told this. It was completely unconscionable for a parent to do that to their child. For anyone to do that to another living being.</p><p>"What happened to them?" Annika could tell from Janeway's tone that these people weren't particularly highly regarded by the Headmistress.</p><p>"Their lab was bombed, they had saved Icheb but couldn't save themselves. His body withstood the explosion, theirs did not." Janeway shook her head in regret, so much loss and for what. "I'm sorry we frightened you."</p><p>"That's all right, I'm actually sort of glad it was a false alarm, not sure what I would have done if it hadn't been." Annika smiled, her metallic lips twisted upward.</p><p>"I'm sure you would have thought of something." Janeway walked towards Annika, intending to lead them back to the dorm. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour anyway?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." Annika quirked an eyebrow, the metal crescent above her left eye arched up smoothly.</p><p>"Well, I'm a renowned insomniac." Janeway had her half grin that Annika thought was rather endearing, but there was also something hidden beneath the smile, a sadness. "And… Icheb doesn't feel comfortable flying around the grounds when it's daylight."</p><p>Annika was disappointed to see the half grin vanish. She didn't know what to say exactly to offer the woman comfort, or if the other woman would be willing to take it if she had found the words to show that she cared. What Annika really wanted was to hug the woman to her, but the hard cold metal probably wouldn't be that soothing to Janeway.</p><p>"We really need to do something about your attire if you're going to transform more often." Janeway's mood shifted to one of humor so suddenly that Annika felt herself struggling to catch up with the other woman's quick changes in mood.</p><p>Annika chanced a look down at herself and was thankful that she had kept some modicum of modesty, but her outfit looked like a rabid animal had its way with it. She laughed lightly at the sight she must be.</p><p>"Were you planning on trying to get some sleep or would you care to join me for a cup of coffee?" Janeway desperately needed a cup, one of the few vices she allowed herself.</p><p>Icheb had worn her out with their long flight and the sun was yet to rise to help replenish her sleep deprived body. She was sure the doctor, Tuvok, Chakotay and who knows who else would have a few words to say to her if they knew she hardly ever slept, that she allowed the sun to maintain her strength.</p><p>"I think I'm a bit too wired now to even attempt contemplating going back to sleep." Annika didn't add that she would never sacrifice a chance to be in the other woman's presence, especially just the two of them. "Though perhaps I could change first."</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course." Janeway didn't feel quite ready to begin the day yet either. She had sweated during her excursion with Icheb and the thick black material that clung to her frame like a second skin was becoming an annoyance. "I'll just meet you outside your room, say twenty minutes?"</p><p>"Sounds great." Annika kept her voice level, though she couldn't help the upturning of her lips.</p><p>"See you then." Janeway gave one last departing smile before she lifted gracefully off the ground and towards her quarters on the other side of the main building as the staff/guest dormitory.</p><p>As per the usual, Annika watched with amazement.</p><p>"Hoo boy," she whispered into the now empty night sky as she walked back to the dormitory. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 20</p><p>Annika felt ridiculously giddy and nervous when she heard the chime to her door. She put the brush on the sink, took one last look at her freshly showered self and headed for the door. She took a deep cleansing breath as she smoothed her hands down the front of her red pullover to the thick waistband of her black yoga pants before she pressed the star to unlock the door. It slid open with its customary sigh.</p><p>Hoo boy.</p><p>Annika took in the sight of a freshly showered, if the slightly damp tied back hair was any indication, and glowing Janeway. The waves of golden light seemed to sparkle and shimmer around the other woman as opposed to the tumultuous display Annika had seen the day before. Though nothing sparkled as much as the bright blue eyes that regarded Annika with a twinkle. Annika chanced a quick look at the attire of the other woman. A snug olive green tunic gaped modestly in the middle of the petite woman's upper chest as the material crossed over one another and tied in a large knot at the back. A long charcoal gray skirt clung to her slim hips and thighs before flowing out to reach the woman's ankles. Simple dark green flats completed the ensemble. It was the total opposite of flashy and it completely and utterly captivated Annika who couldn't believe how truly tiny the slim woman before her was since her personality made her seem larger than life.</p><p>"Hello, again." Annika was sure that damned voice would kill her one day, but she'd die happy if the husky tones were the last things she heard. "I brought you these."</p><p>Janeway held a pile of thick looking fabrics in front of her towards Annika. Curious, Annika took the offered bundle.</p><p>"Thank you, please come in."</p><p>Janeway smiled and followed Annika as the tall blonde moved away from the door with her new gifts to the dining room table where she laid the fabrics out.</p><p>Three thick looking one piece outfits were stretched out on top of the dark wood of the table. One of the outfits was a shiny silver, the other a dark blue with slate gray sleeves and the last was a dark plum color. Annika sent a curious glance to the auburn haired woman.</p><p>"They're made of a special fabric that allows for transformations without tearing one's clothing to ribbons." Janeway didn't add that the fabric also allowed for people to use their external energies without burning up their clothing as well.</p><p>"Amazing." Annika was curious to try the outfits out but she was more eager to have coffee with Janeway. "So, coffee?"</p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice." Janeway's eyes became even bluer at the mention of her elixir in life, her one true indulgence for herself. The tall blonde was grinning as she followed the older woman out of her flat and into the brightly lit hallway.</p><p>"Another addict I see." Annika smiled brightly at the light mood she felt she was in. Mostly due to the grinning petite woman next to her. They entered the lift to take them to the mess.</p><p>"Oh, yes." Janeway's voice became gravely serious. "Coffee, the finest organic suspension ever devised. It's gotten me through the worst of the past few years. I like to think of it as my secret weapon." Janeway looked even sterner as she pointed one elegant finger at Annika. "Don't tell anyone."</p><p>"Of course not." Annika's voice had also adopted the faux seriousness that equaled Janeway's. She nodded in a most earnest fashion.</p><p>"I didn't think to ask you earlier." Janeway's gait was quick and steady after they exited the lift, even Annika, with her longer legs, had to work to keep up. "How did you find Majel?"</p><p>"It's astounding, I was quite impressed, though I have to admit, I feel like I've barely scratched the surface of what is stored in those databases." Annika wasn't at all tempted to tell the woman what she had learned about one Kathryn Janeway the night before. "I'd like to go in again if Lyndsay is up for it."</p><p>"You might have to wait a bit until she sobers up, but then I'm sure she'd love to show you all the secrets Majel has."</p><p>Annika was surprised that there was no reproach in the older woman's tone regarding the imbibing that her staff did. But, with a mental shrug, she supposed it was the weekend and they were all adults. She wondered if Janeway ever frequented Sandrine's so she asked.</p><p>"Oh, no. I mean, I've seen it, but I don't think my staff would fully be able to relax if they knew I was around."</p><p>There was something that Annika had barely noticed in the tone, the eyes as always betrayed the impassive expression. Regret? Loneliness? Or something akin to that. Again Annika ached to hug the woman. She brushed the desire aside forcefully as they entered the mess hall.</p><p>The strong smell of coffee that permeated the mess hall caused Janeway to stop in mid-stride and just appreciate the scent as she closed her eyes with a smile. Neelix is too good to me, Janeway thought as she shook herself out of her coffee scent induced haze of happiness.</p><p>"Captain!" Neelix had wandered out of the kitchen and had spotted the auburn haired woman in mid sniff. He also noticed her amused tall blonde companion.</p><p>"Good to see you both this morning. Annika, I see you wanted to take me up on my offer of omelet ala Neelix not to mention my special blend of coffee." He tilted his head in such a manner that it seemed to indicate he had no doubts about seeing Annika bright and early in the morning ready for breakfast.</p><p>"Obviously I had to after having sampled some of your other wonderful works, Neelix." The stout man positively beamed at such a compliment and his freckles became more pronounced as he blushed.</p><p>He decided to turn the tables a bit.</p><p>"Captain, I don't know if it's the way the mess hall lights are hitting you this morning but you look radiant!" He almost chuckled at the happily surprised, flattered, and abashed expression that had found its way onto the usually impassive face of their adored Headmistress. "Is… that a new shade of lipstick?" He made little circles with his finger above his own mouth.</p><p>"Oh, no, it's the same shade, I always wear it." Janeway damned her fair complexion that she knew was quite red at this point. Neelix always had this effect on her whenever he paid her compliments on her appearance despite the fact that she figured he was just being nice.</p><p>"Well, you look beautiful! Not that you don't always look beautiful."</p><p>Annika had taken in the interaction between Neelix and Janeway with large eyes and a slightly open mouth. She always found it incredibly adorable whenever Janeway blushed. For such a successful, brilliant, very attractive, powerful woman Kathryn Janeway did not take compliments with any sort of aplomb. Instead she blushed either faintly, if it happened to be a compliment about her abilities, or hotly, if it was about her physical appearance. Annika's esteem for Neelix shot up. It was obviously a practiced, though seemingly sincere, maneuver to let Janeway drop her impassive mask.</p><p>"Neelix." The voice was pleading as Janeway raised her hand to forestall any more compliments from the beaming man.</p><p>"Well, I have coffee ready and I'll have those omelets whipped up in no time!"</p><p>Neelix rushed back into the kitchen and surprised Annika with his speed and returned with a small tray filled with a large metal carafe, a half a dozen white coffee cups, and a cream and sugar dish. He set the lot on the table in front of him and sped back to the kitchen. Sounds of sizzling food soon followed.</p><p>Janeway pounced on the carafe. Careful not to spill, she filled two cups, took one and gave it to Annika, and then picked up the second one. If Annika had thought Janeway looked dazed when they had first entered the mess hall it was nothing compared to how the woman looked now with the steaming cup close to her nose as she closed her eyes and let the first cup of the day envelop her with its scent.</p><p>Janeway let out a low moan that sent shivers down Annika's spine. The sip Janeway took was slow and savored. And with a crooked grin she opened her eyes to the sight of Annika looking somewhat oddly at her.</p><p>"You do like your coffee." The voice was a bit lower than Annika would have liked it to have been, but the sight of Janeway enjoying her coffee had settled a warmth in her that she again thought was not entirely on the up and up. Gratefully, it seemed Janeway was oblivious to anything from Annika that could be construed as lewd.</p><p>"Yes, I do." Janeway took another loving sip of her beloved blend. Neelix really did make the best coffee, she sighed happily.</p><p>The stout man soon came out with three plates on a large oval tray. He presented his masterpieces to the women seated at one of the circular tables and took a seat himself. Janeway thanked him profusely for the delicious looking meal with a large toothy smile and a warm hand on his broad shoulder. He didn't quite blush.</p><p>"This is wonderful!" Annika savored the bits of mushroom and eggs. Neelix was certainly an accomplished cook.</p><p>"Thank you." Neelix beamed at the tall blonde. "Tom is always saying that soy eggs don't taste anything like 'real' eggs and I always tell him 'you're right, soy eggs are better'!"</p><p>Neelix laughed, a pinched high pitched giggle that would have set Annika's teeth on edge if she wasn't endeared to the man, at the very least for making Janeway blush more than she'd ever seen before.</p><p>"So you're vegetarian, Neelix?" Annika had never limited her diet in any way and she wondered about people who did.</p><p>"Yes, well, I don't feel too comfortable eating things I turn into."</p><p>"Oh. I see." Annika really didn't, but she merely smiled a bit before she went back to the omelet she had already decimated.</p><p>"Captain? Where's Chakotay, he's usually the first one here."</p><p>"Oh, well, we had a bit of a late night last night." Janeway smiled as she remembered the look on Chakotay's face when she had suggested they just stay up a bit later to finish all of the midterm evaluations.</p><p>Janeway didn't notice the way Annika had stopped the motion of her fork at hearing that. Her eyebrows narrowed, her full lips were held tight. No, none of this was noticed by Janeway. But it didn't pass the always watchful eyes of Neelix.</p><p>"Oh yes!" Neelix decided to interject for an explanation of why the Headmistress and Chakotay were up so late together. "How go the evaluations?"</p><p>"Oh, very well, the students are doing marvelously. I'm confident Mezoti will be levitating with confidence by the end of the year." Janeway wanted so much for the little girl to have some semblance of assurance in her abilities. "It just takes a while to properly go through them all. Poor Chakotay was pretty restless by the time we were finished. He's also a bit nocturnal and goes on walks around the grounds almost every Friday night."</p><p>She added the last part for Annika's benefit, since Neelix and mostly everyone else knew about the massive, black-haired lone wolf that could usually be found prowling the grounds on Friday nights.</p><p>What Janeway, and Annika, didn't know and what Neelix had on pretty good authority was the reason why Chakotay prowled the grounds every Friday night. The reason was seated across from him enjoying her coffee, black as usual, and talking about some of the other students to a captivated Annika.</p><p>Friday nights were when the Headmistress and Chakotay had their meetings to discuss the week that was just finishing up. Now, Neelix wasn't a genius, but he was observant and he knew that those meetings were both wonderful and frustrating to the tattooed man. Neelix had to feel sorry for the man. Kathryn Janeway was perhaps the most brilliant person Neelix had ever met, she was also perceptive and seemed to know everything that was happening on her grounds except for the fact that almost every single person who came onto it aside from perhaps the younger children and the always unemotional Mr. Tuvok, though Neelix had some doubts about the stoic man, had developed a crush or something more regarding the auburn haired Headmistress. For most people, the reality that Janeway was completely unattainable led their feelings to turn from a crush or infatuation to respect and loyalty. Not Chakotay though, who was head over heels in love with the oblivious Janeway. Anyone could see it. Hell, Neelix reasoned, Annika could see it and she's only been here a day.</p><p>Neelix was also observant enough to notice that Annika was the latest person to be enthralled by the petite woman. He wondered if he should warn her, but thought better of it. Who knows? Perhaps this time around will be different. He doubted it, but stranger things had happened. Annika just couldn't be as reticent about her feelings as people like Chakotay were. Janeway needed to be hit over the head to realize that someone was attracted to her. Like Nechayev did every time she visited the Institute. It was harmless fun between old friends now, but Neelix couldn't believe some of what the older woman would say to their always proper Headmistress. If he had thought he could make Janeway blush hotly, it was nothing compared to that woman from the New Republic of Russia. Neelix almost blushed himself at the memory of Nechayev asking Janeway if she had anything underneath that "delicious looking" form fitting combat suit. He actually did smirk at the fact that the fiery blonde woman who always kept Janeway on her toes was due to arrive next week for their monthly meeting regarding the MPA. Neelix absolutely loved when Nechayev visited. The whole Institute would be abuzz and Janeway would be beside herself in attempting to divert one of her oldest friends' attention away from any comments about her physical attributes, especially in front of her amused staff, though they attempted to hide it as best they could. Well, most all of them were amused, the man coming through the doors was not all that taken with Alynna Nechayev.</p><p>"Chakotay, good morning!" Neelix stood up in greeting at the tattooed man who had already begun to smile upon seeing Janeway.</p><p>"Good morning, Neelix, Ms. Hansen, Kathryn." If it hadn't been completely even his voice would have betrayed him with the softness he wanted to add to that last name but never had the nerve to.</p><p>He took a seat next to Kathryn and across from Annika and Neelix. He happily helped himself to the coffee and refilled Janeway's cup as well. Chakotay didn't notice the seething look cast his way from the tall blonde nor the smirk that was hidden behind a well-placed coffee cup from Neelix.</p><p>"So, combat training today?" Chakotay already knew the answer but he wanted to hear the low husky tones of the woman he was completely in love with and who simply had no idea of that fact.</p><p>"Yes, I think it'll do us all good. I know I felt a bit rusty yesterday with Tom." Janeway took another sip of her coffee before she saw three incredulous expressions staring at her. "Well, usually it doesn't take me that long to drop Mr. Paris on his ass." She smirked smugly.</p><p>"Hey!" The man in question, along with Harry, entered the mess hall with a disgruntled expression, as put on as it was. "I resent that! I almost had you there for a minute."</p><p>"Of course, Tom, keep telling yourself that." Janeway smiled brightly, though her lips were somewhat hidden behind her coffee cup, her sparkling blue eyes were not.</p><p>"Hey, Chief, scoot over." Tom insinuated himself between the large tattooed man with now narrowed dark eyes and Janeway.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Chakotay for his part complied.</p><p>Chakotay didn't exactly despise Tom, at least not anymore, but the brusque man bothered him immensely. He seemed to really like needling him for whatever reason. Chakotay knew why he didn't particularly like Tom, aside from the man's cocky personality. Tom was the only person who seemed completely at ease in Janeway's presence. Something the others were immensely envious of. Chakotay, himself, still felt intimidated at times by the diminutive woman.</p><p>"So, Headmistress, wanna have a go with me again today?" Tom's voice dropped to a silky tone that earned him a gentle push from the woman in question.</p><p>"You're incorrigible, Mr. Paris. How many times do I have to knock you out of the sky before you realize you'll never take me down?" Janeway loved the easy way she could banter with Tom, no one else seemed willing to trade teasing barbs with her like he did.</p><p>"Just a few more times, I promise." His boyish grin amused a few and annoyed two in particular. A pair of icy blue eyes and dark brown ones regarded the blonde man with mixed emotions of envy and aggravation. "I'm in top form today, are you?"</p><p>"Top enough for you, Tom." Janeway gracefully removed herself from the table. Her coffee cup in one hand and the other was rested against the flat of her stomach. "Let me get changed and I'll show you just how much."</p><p>With one last twinkle in her eyes she left the mess hall, coffee cup and all.</p><p>"I don't know how she stops herself from smacking you in the face, Paris." Chakotay along with every single person at the table had watched the departing figure in various stages of appreciation.</p><p>"What's the matter, Chak?" Tom brought the coffee cup up to his lips while maintaining his twinkling blue eyes on the dark haired man next to him. "Jealous?"</p><p>"Of you, Paris? Don't bet your life on it." Chakotay removed himself from the table, his lumbering body not at all as graceful as the woman's who had just departed. He left the table frustrated that Paris was right, he was jealous.</p><p>"Why do you always have to do that?" Harry had watched the usual heated display between Tom and Chakotay with unease.</p><p>"What?" No one bought the innocent expression Tom's boyish face held.</p><p>"Come on, Tom." Harry rolled his eyes. "You always have to start something with Chakotay, how come?"</p><p>Tom wouldn't tell the others the real reason, so he merely shrugged. "Cause it's fun, the big guy gets so worked up."</p><p>Not believing they would receive a straight answer the other three began discussing the relative merits of keeping one's thoughts to oneself.</p><p>Tom shrugged, he didn't have to tell them that he didn't particularly appreciate the possessive gaze Chakotay always rested on Janeway. It was so controlling and rubbed Tom the wrong way. If that big tattooed block of wood thought that he would succeed where all others had failed Tom was going to be there to tell him otherwise. And the way Chakotay said "Kathryn" all sweet and stuff made Tom's stomach turn. The big guy always said it like he was accorded some special privilege no one else had, most people were too respectful in Tom's mind to always call their Headmistress by her first name. And finally, the way Chakotay prowled around at night when his hormones were all up in a tizzy from being alone with Janeway worried and angered Tom. At times, especially on the full moon, he was deathly afraid that Chakotay would lose control. He had recurring nightmares about it and had woken up sweaty and sick to his stomach, he had even vomited a few times when the dreams had been particularly vivid. Maybe he should talk to Kes… but he didn't really want to talk about the images he had seen in his nightmares to anyone. Better to try to forget the whole thing.</p><p>"Hey, earth to Tom, you ready to go or what?" Harry and the rest had already deposited their dishes in the cleaning unit and were now looking expectantly at the distracted fair haired man.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready." As Tom took one last gulp of his now cool coffee he hoped he would be paired off with Chakotay today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 21</p><p>Lyndsay Ballard yawned with a wide mouth and a sigh as she punched in a few commands with one hand and held a large steaming cup of coffee in the other. She took a sip of the highly caffeine enriched brew before she turned towards the preoccupied icy blonde seated next to her.</p><p>"Hey, you there?" Lyndsay watched as now focused icy eyes found hers.</p><p>"Sorry, just a lot of stuff floating around." She indicated with a finger pointed to her head.</p><p>Annika had been distracted since her breakfast with Janeway all the way to her meeting with Lyndsay to go over more of the information in Majel's databanks. The altercation between Chakotay and Tom was intriguing and disconcerting to her. The two men had seemed relatively fine with one another, well okay they sort of ignored one another, until Janeway had left and then it was like a switch had went off and instead of indifference there was aggression. Annika had always thought Chakotay was unemotional and Tom was carefree, but it appeared that Janeway brought out affection and jealousy from the bigger man and a confrontational side in Tom that wasn't all that kindhearted.</p><p>Annika wondered if Janeway knew about this antagonism between the two men. It seemed that people at the Institute, herself included, kept a great deal from the Headmistress and so she figured it was another one of those things that the auburn haired woman wasn't privy to.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" Lyndsay's usually cheerful alto was colored with weariness and concern. She took another grateful sip of the coffee Annika had brought her.</p><p>Annika watched the display screen flicker to life as she allowed her own curiosity to get the best of her. "What's up with Chakotay and Tom?"</p><p>"Have they always been at each other's throats you mean?" Lyndsay watched the cautious nod of the head of the tall blonde. "No one really has a concrete answer to why. Tom never tells and Chakotay is never asked. Though a few of us have our theories. Idle gossip mostly."</p><p>"You people do seem to like your gossip." Annika's tone held amusement, a teasing tone.</p><p>"Look who's talking." Lyndsay's hazel eyes also glinted with amusement. "You should just be happy I'm a blabber mouth. And I remember everything."</p><p>Annika was indeed very happy about those two facts.</p><p>"So, what's the 'idle gossip'?"</p><p>"Well, it's not hard to see Chakotay has a bit of thing for Kathryn." Lyndsay perused the personal files and lined them in the order she wanted to reveal them to her companion with a press of a few flat wide keys.</p><p>"A bit of a thing?" Annika raised an incredulous eyebrow at that.</p><p>"All right, he's head over heels… but you didn't hear it from me." Lyndsay pointed a stern finger at the nodding Annika. "And rumor has it that Tom also has the same bit of a thing for her ever since she busted him out of jail."</p><p>"Jail?" Annika's voice squeaked as she yelped.</p><p>"Eesh, a bit too much info… you'll have to talk to Tom about that." Idle gossip was one thing… Tom's criminal history was quite another. Annika's eyes were still large and expectant, so Lyndsay continued.</p><p>"I don't buy it though. I've seen two people vying for her affections and this isn't really the same. Sure Tom is full of innuendo and bravado and stuff but he knows Janeway doesn't take him seriously and even more importantly Kathryn knows he doesn't take it seriously, so it's just some cocky banter between the two of them. But away from Janeway, Tom is… more protective than anything else. Though why he thinks he needs to protect Kathryn from Chakotay, I haven't a clue. Tom is oddly secretive."</p><p>"Does… Chakotay stand a chance?" Annika was afraid of the answer but had to ask the seemingly all-knowing Lyndsay.</p><p>"With Kathryn?" It came out as a laugh. "You mean if the big guy actually came up with the nerve to tell her… well, I guess I don't really know." The voice was less sure near the end.</p><p>"So you think he does?" It came out as a panicked rush.</p><p>"I only see them interact within a group. Not when they're working alone, late into the night. With just a bottle of wine…" Lyndsay began to notice the red tinge to the pale skin of her companion and decided enough needling.</p><p>"Annika, Kathryn is the most stubborn single-minded woman I've ever met. Her focus is entirely on this school and the rest of the metahuman population she's sworn to protect not to mention having to deal with humans and their bigoted legislation and hate crimes against us. In her mind, I truly believe that she decided early on that romance was not a luxury she could afford having."</p><p>"Oh." Annika looked away, some hope for herself dimmed while the fear that Janeway and Chakotay would get together vanished a bit as well.</p><p>"Annika." It was a warning.</p><p>"What?" She was defensive, icy blue eyes sparked.</p><p>"Don't 'what' me, young lady." Lyndsay turned in her seat to give Annika a look that reminded the blonde of her white haired great aunt when little Anni used to swipe strawberries before dinner. "I know that look, I've seen it many times on many faces."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Annika's blush did little to convince the woman seated next to her.</p><p>"Oh, okay…" Lyndsay's voice held a patronizing tone that increased the redness on Annika's face and neck. The red head pushed a single flat gray button.</p><p>"Senator Hayes," the husky tones filled the cavernous room suddenly. "What you are suggesting is nothing less than the mass transportation of United States citizens to camps that are not unlike ones used during the Second World War. If you think that…"</p><p>Lyndsay paused the recording and watched as the icy blue eyes took in the holographic recreation of Kathryn Janeway at a Senate hearing that took place several years ago. The red head remembered the Headmistress was at her most deadly that day, dressed in a sharp dark gray pin stripped suit and uncharacteristic heels, the outfit was modest, professional, and a killer. Lyndsay remembered with disgust what Kes had informed her that day when they were there as Janeway's aides. The outfit had certainly thrown Hayes off. Pig. If he only knew.</p><p>"Majel, please give the biometric readings of Annika Hansen you took in the last thirty seconds." Lyndsay sat back smugly.</p><p>"Annika Hansen's respiration increased by .7 percent, the temperature of her skin increased by .4 percent, her pupils dilated by .1 percent, her…" Majel was cut off by a single finger from Lyndsay.</p><p>"That wasn't very nice." Annika crossed her pale arms over her ample chest as she still regarded the rather imposing figure of the woman who had caused all the increases in her body.</p><p>"It's not very nice to lie to an old woman, especially so poorly." Lyndsay erased the image of Janeway and could almost feel the disappointment it caused in Annika.</p><p>"So you found me out." Annika didn't know exactly what she had hoped to hide from the perceptive woman who was seven decades her senior.</p><p>"It wasn't a hard thing to do. But really, Annika, I like you. You've got spunk, but… you, I don't want you to get your hopes up." Lyndsay rested a warm hand on the other woman's slim shoulder. "Kathryn Janeway has been alone for the past seven years and she'd be content to be alone for the next seventy."</p><p>"She's lonely." It was a whisper, though it held certainty.</p><p>"Yes, she is."</p><p>Nothing much got past Lyndsay, not the false smiles and sad gray eyes Janeway had whenever her staff had social outings on the holodeck or outside school grounds. Kathryn always declined to join in despite the fact that every single one of them had asked, almost pleaded for her to come with.</p><p>The glimmer of resolve in Annika's gaze added steel to Lyndsay's voice.</p><p>"But, that doesn't change anything, Annika." Lyndsay sighed as she tried to convince the young woman to resign herself to the fact that Kathryn Janeway's solitude was self-enforced and therefore, unbreakable. "She is who she is. We've all tried to get her to let her hair down but she won't. Oh, she'll eat with us sometimes and has her dinner meetings with Chakotay, but nothing much beyond that. She keeps her distance, she always has."</p><p>"I just can't believe that you all just let her be so alone." Annika was exasperated at what she saw as a complete lack of trying from Janeway's staff… her friends?</p><p>"No one lets Kathryn Janeway do anything, she does it all herself." Lyndsay was also becoming exasperated. "Annika, try to understand. We've all tried, desperately, I've been at it for twenty-nine years now. Her own solitude is something she decided a long, long time ago and one thing you should know about her is that if she's decided on something, nothing, I mean nothing, can deter her."</p><p>"She's so—" Annika was becoming increasingly despondent regarding her prospects with Janeway.</p><p>"Infuriating, impossible, damned stubborn… yup, that's her." Lyndsay laughed more to relieve her of her own frustration than anything else. "I'm sorry, Annika, but that's the way it is with her. I've seen many people try and I've seen them all fail to get past the wall she's built up and reinforced over the years."</p><p>"That's unfortunate… for everyone, I think." Annika shook her head.</p><p>"Yes, I have no doubt that it is." Lyndsay knew a bit of the person behind the cool profession persona of Headmistress Janeway and figured that if Kathryn showed even more of herself then every single person would be in her thrall. "So… let's start huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Annika was still recovering from her sharp disappointment. Could she even be friends with Janeway or was that too much closeness for the auburn haired woman. How… lonely.</p><p>"These," Lyndsay brought six images into view with a press of a button. "Are the Theta Class metahumans here at the Institute. Naomi Wildman, level 3."</p><p>The little girl's standing image was brought to the fore. The strawberry blonde looked quite professional. She had an even expression and her little hands behind her back.</p><p>"Has the ability to phase herself and others she is in physical contact with through solid matter without harm. B'Elanna Torres, codename: Warrior, level 4." The wavy haired surly woman's image replaced Naomi's. "Abilities include superhuman strength, agility, speed and stamina, heightened senses, and almost instantaneous healing from physical injury."</p><p>The image of a grinning red headed Lyndsay replaced B'Elanna's spot. "I'm a level 5 Theta class metahuman. My codename is Cocoon 'cause I wrap myself in a thick fibrous cocoon to either heal from injury or to reverse aging, I could very well be immortal, and I have a damned good memory."</p><p>"Neelix is a level 6, which is usually where low grade metamorphs reside, his codename is Zoo. He has the ability to take on the abilities and appearance of certain animals." Neelix went to the background in a whoosh. "The man who is an island, Mortimer Harren, codename: Solo, level 8, which is the highest level we have here. He has the ability to self-duplicate. Though you don't really see a lot of him, keeps mostly to himself."</p><p>Annika suddenly realized with a snort what Janeway had meant when she had told her that Harren was doing many tasks for her despite the fact the man was sitting oblivious at the reception desk.</p><p>"And last but not least, Chakotay." The tattooed man that Annika had a great dislike towards came almost obtrusively to the fore, at least that's what it seemed to the tall blonde. "Level 8, codename: Lycan, simply put he's a werewolf."</p><p>"I think I remember Kes saying something about… a full wolf form." Annika wondered how her reinforced metal body would stand up to Chakotay. She was tempted to see, perhaps during their combat training.</p><p>"Yeah, it's something he doesn't do often, but it's pretty impressive to see."</p><p>Lyndsay didn't add that he adopted that form when he was especially emotional about something, usually during the full moon, and usually having to do with Janeway in some fashion. It couldn't be more inopportune for Nechayev to be visiting the Institute next week, Lyndsay thought. The tattooed man was never more aggravated than when the Russian Headmistress visited her old and dear friend, Kathryn Janeway.</p><p>"So, those are the Theta's." The six images vanished with a few key strokes provided by Lyndsay.</p><p>"What am I?"</p><p>"I believe you'd be in Theta class, I don't know about your level, we'd have to measure you." Lyndsay was curious to see Annika in full on metal form, see how she faired against B'Elanna or Chakotay.</p><p>"Now for the Omegas, which this Institute specializes in." Fourteen figures shimmered into existence. The first to come to the fore was Mezoti. "Mezoti Norcadian, level 3, she has the ability to render herself and people or objects she is in physical contact with invisible. She's just beginning to create invisible energy fields that might lead to force field generation and levitation… especially if Kathryn has anything to say about it, which she always does."</p><p>"The rest of the children are level fives. Azan Wysanti is an elemental morph and controls ice. Rebi Wysanti is a fire morph. Beatrice Burleigh astral projects, can transport her physical body to the location of her astral one and is in the beginning stages of learning how to enter the minds of others while in an astral state. Icheb Brunali used to be a Theta until his damned parents had their way with him. He has wing propelled flight, a tough enough scaly hide to survive an explosion and projects flames from his mouth... so a dragon, I guess. Henry Burleigh has the ability to project sonic screams into concussive blasts and is beginning to learn how to create a sonic repulsion field to induce flight." The four children melded into the blurred background.</p><p>"The engaged couple are level sixes. Celes Tal, codename: Botany, has the ability to manipulate plant life. William Telfer, codename: ZeroG, has control over gravity and density which he uses to create force fields and to fly."</p><p>"Lewis Zimmerman, the doctor, level 7, has the ability to heal the physical injuries of others and heals spontaneously himself." The sparse man disappeared from the foreground.</p><p>"Harry Kim, level 7, codename: Slider, has the ability to teleport himself and others from one place to another by creating small interspatial flexures… wormholes. Kathryn thinks he has the potential for time travel." The dark featured man vanished back to the dim background.</p><p>"Tuvok, our only level 8 Omega, codename: Psi, has the ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, loss of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that person's mind and has latent telepathic abilities if he is in physical contact with another person." Lyndsay grimaced as she thought about the man's so called "mind melds" because she had it on good authority that it was neither pleasant for Tuvok or the person he's melded with.</p><p>"As I said yesterday, we have three level 9 Omega's here at the Institute, the most of any of the forty-seven schools around the world." Lyndsay was not ashamed to admit that she was proud of that fact. Level 9's were the rarest type of metahuman. Supposedly there were only a dozen in the world.</p><p>"The lowest level 9 here is Tom Paris, codename: Launch, as you saw yesterday he has the ability to release thermo-chemical energy to induce flight and has superhuman physical resistance, for when he crashes into things, which he does… often." Lyndsay grinned at the thought of the huge crater he had left. "He also is pretty unstoppable once he gets going."</p><p>"Kes, as you heard last night, could be pretty damned powerful, but despite the fact that she's limited she's still a level 9, she's Empath and retains her telekinetic abilities."</p><p>"And last, but certainly not least, the Captain, Kathryn Janeway is the highest level 9 metahuman in the United States and one of the highest in the world, her abilities deal with energy absorption, conversion, and projection. She absorbs ambient energy at all times, especially solar energy, and uses it to refuel or to augment. She can also absorb projected energy. So other metahumans with energy weapons stand little chance against her, she'd just absorb what they threw at her and be stronger for it. She can expel energy in a variety of ways. Either as heated blasts shot from her hands or eyes, as concussive beams of energy with varying degrees of strength, so she could punch through a mountain or push a feather lightly away from her, and as a force field of energy. Her flight is similar to Tom's, but it burns less hot than his does."</p><p>Annika bit back her exclamation, not wanting Lyndsay to comment on it, but she couldn't help the feeling of amazement at what power Janeway actually possessed. The fact that Kathryn Janeway was one of the most powerful beings on the planet, and the most powerful in the States, made the tall blonde feel extremely humbled not to mention impressed. She also felt a twinge of relief mixed with disappointment. Janeway could obviously handle herself, but Annika had felt protectiveness towards the diminutive woman that now seemed to be unwarranted and probably unwanted.</p><p>"So, that's our intrepid bunch." Lyndsay sat back in her chair and crossed her legs as her hands rested on top of the armrests.</p><p>"Impressive." Annika was impressed, but she was distracted by thoughts of Janeway, of how she should try to reconcile the unapproachable closed off woman with the warm friendly woman that Annika much preferred.</p><p>"How 'bout we get some lunch?" The red head didn't wait for an answer as she stood up and stretched her limbs with a yawn. "I could use a break, you?"</p><p>"Sure." Annika followed the red head's lead and stood and stretched out her long limbs with decided cracking sounds during her movements.</p><p>"You should know," Lyndsay's voice adopted a teasingly serious tone as she led Annika onto the hovercraft that would take them to the large metal exit. "You're gonna be tested on this stuff."</p><p>Annika laughed. "And you should know you're not the only one with a good memory." The tall blonde had an eidetic memory that had stood her in good stead in her education and occupation.</p><p>"Oh, well! Great!" Lyndsay's clear alto resounded in the small metal lined hall way they walked through. "Wait 'til you see everyone in action. Are you gonna suit up?"</p><p>Annika thought of the smiling auburn haired woman who had stood outside her door that morning with a bundle of multicolored outfits in her deceptively powerful arms, she sighed at the memory, clear and precise as it was.</p><p>"I was thinking about it." Annika's voice was interrupted as the loud grinding metal drowned out all sound after Lyndsay put in her code and stood back. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to do any… combat training, I've never really used my abilities like that."</p><p>"How have you used them?" Lyndsay was seriously curious as she waited for the lift to take them to a more brightly lit and homier place than where they had just come from.</p><p>"Well, I was in a car accident about two years ago, drunk driver, large truck, totally demolished my car… bastard… and I just sort of changed, it was a reflex more than anything else. It saved my life though." Annika had never experienced her transformation so quickly, it had scared her at the time that she didn't have complete control over it. But she also had to admit that if she hadn't had an automatic reaction she would have been dead.</p><p>"Sounds like your invulnerability is pretty high then." Lyndsay had an added bounce to her step. Having Annika here made everything seem a bit new and exciting. It was a shame that life as a metahuman could ever become mundane, but… it did.</p><p>"I guess, I don't know." Annika shrugged. She hadn't really considered that she was invulnerable, how invulnerable she was made her curious. "Could we… test it?"</p><p>"Sure, we can do some lab work and measurements later when the Doc and Kathryn aren't busy with the training." Lyndsay tried to not let any emotion color how she included the Headmistress, since Janeway was always in the labs when new metahumans were being tested. She brushed off her attempt. Walking on eggshells around Annika was dumb and probably not necessary. The tall icy blonde wasn't some hormonal teen after all.</p><p>"Great." Annika purposefully kept her voice even, but positive.</p><p>She couldn't let Lyndsay know how excited and nervous she was at the prospect of showing off her powers to Janeway. She didn't need the red head to be uncomfortable around her whenever the Headmistress was mentioned. She was, after all, not some hormonal teenager.</p><p>"So, what do you feel like?" Lyndsay opened the large fridge and pulled out a few items that looked all right to her. Mostly leftovers and things for salads and sandwiches were stuffed inside.</p><p>"I'll have this." Annika took possession of a large dish full of the leftover green curry tofu and brown rice she had eaten yesterday, she thought it had been delicious then and wanted to see if it was as delicious now. She figured it would be.</p><p>If Lyndsay thought it strange when Annika popped open the lid and started in on the cold dish with a fork, she feigned otherwise. "Ooh 'kay."</p><p>The red head pulled a few sparkling waters out of the fridge and her own salad before she led a still eating Annika out of the kitchen and into the small staff dining room. They were only seated for a minute or two before a bustle from the door interrupted their lunch. It was the low husky chuckling of a woman and a voice of a man that drew the two women's attention to the opening door.</p><p>"I'm just saying if it wasn't for that stupid tree I would have had you!" Tom's voice was booming and exasperated at yet another failed attempt at grounding the petite woman next to him.</p><p>"Yes, Tom, whatever you say." Janeway's voice held little conviction as she rested a warm hand on the man's shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly realizing they had an audience, the auburn haired woman turned to find a set of hazel eyes and a set of icy blue ones looking at her and a slightly disheveled Tom, who still had pieces of leaves and small twigs in his hair and attached to his form fitting dark blue outfit.</p><p>"Hello." The flushed face and the bright blue eyes made the already golden lit Janeway radiate even more brilliantly. Not to mention the full toothed smile she sported. She moved towards the table with her usual grace and quickness that was characteristic of the small woman. Utterly oblivious to the effect her tousled auburn locks and the way her red and black outfit held her small form snugly had on Annika.</p><p>"Hey!" Annika was grateful that Lyndsay had spoken so she didn't have to.</p><p>"Ladies." Tom, who was beaming brightly, nodded his head in greeting before he walked swiftly into the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of ice cold water for him and his nemesis.</p><p>In the meantime, Janeway took a seat in a chair opposite of Annika and next to Lyndsay. "So, what have you two been up to?"</p><p>"Going through the roster of this misfit crew you have here." Lyndsay's voice was upbeat but she had a feeling of annoyance that Janeway was always so bloody oblivious. She didn't dare look in Annika's direction.</p><p>Janeway, for her part, merely smiled, even brighter and larger than before, if that was even possible.</p><p>"What can I say, they're a fine crew." A humbled sort of pride colored her words.</p><p>"So," Tom plopped down in the only vacant chair left and handed Janeway a bottle, which she took with a nod and smile of thanks. "When do we get to see you out there in the field?"</p><p>"Um," Annika tried not to fidget, but the tantalizing glimpse of collarbones was very distracting to her so she faced Tom instead. "I don't know, I guess."</p><p>"We were talking about getting her to the labs, to get her measured." Lyndsay watched as a glow that could only be due to scientific curiosity filled Janeway's eyes.</p><p>"Of course, training is going to last the better part of today, but how about we get the doctor and do it later this evening or perhaps tomorrow?" Janeway had taken large drinks from her water and was, at the present, letting her cool and damp hand rest on the lower part of her neck. The move did not go unnoticed by anyone.</p><p>"Great!" Lyndsay again felt the need to interject since Annika was obviously preoccupied by tiny droplets of water on fair skin.</p><p>"You guys should really come out and at least watch though." Tom wiped residual water from his lips as he looked at the red head and blonde in front of him. "You don't wanna be cooped up with Majel on a day like today."</p><p>"We've still got a lot of ground to cover, but we'll hopefully be out before dinner." Lyndsay felt herself itching to do a bit of hand to hand combat training with Torres, which usually occurred sometime in the late afternoon on days like these.</p><p>"Well," Janeway removed herself from the table, bottle of water in hand. "We'll just see you later then."</p><p>Tom also stood up from the table. "Yeah, later."</p><p>Two sets of eyes followed the pair until the doors closed behind them.</p><p>"Jesus Christ!"</p><p>Lyndsay was surprised by the outburst next to her and jumped in response.</p><p>"Annika?" She took in the flushed features of the tall blonde who was now pacing in front of the table.</p><p>"That woman!" Annika pointed an accusing finger at the closed door as she came to an abrupt halt. "Is either the most oblivious person alive or she knows exactly what she's doing!"</p><p>Lyndsay's surprise was quickly being replaced by annoyance. "Kathryn Janeway is not a… a tease!"</p><p>"Late night dinners with Chakotay? These games of hers with Tom!" Annika's face flushed hotly at the thought of either of those two men touching Janeway, which served to incense her more.</p><p>"And the seemingly obvious effect she has on you!" Lyndsay had also stood and pointed an accusing finger at the seething blonde. "She doesn't know! I can assure you that she doesn't have an inkling of the effect she has on… well, hell, mostly everyone! Even that metahuman hating bastard Hayes has entertained not so nice thoughts about her! She. Does. Not. Know! Her… obliviousness, her utter blindness. It's innate, it's ingrained, and it's well practiced! It's protection from getting too close. From getting hurt. And, sure, it prevents her from experiencing what everyone should be so lucky to experience, but it's her choice and she made it a long, long time ago whether she's fully conscious of that fact or not!"</p><p>Annika was beginning to feel embarrassed at her own outburst and that heated her face and spurred on her anger. "She's a damned coward then!"</p><p>"YOU! You've been here for a day and you think you know her, I've known her for twenty-nine years and I don't even know her! So don't think because you have the hots for her that you know anything about her, Missy!" Lyndsay couldn't help it, Kathryn Janeway had experienced more pain than anyone could imagine and didn't need some closeted metahuman from Silicon Valley to come here and say she was a coward for being socially inept and closed off.</p><p>Annika felt like her whole body was on fire. She felt ashamed, but also seethed from the condescension she had just received. But she was kept quiet by Lyndsay.</p><p>"Look, the fact is, no one ever tells her because they know she doesn't want to know, and because they're all too chicken shit, if you're brave enough to be straight forward and honest and not act like a hormone driven teenager every time she's in the room then be my guest. But, I feel like I should tell you, it won't be easy. And…" Lyndsay's voice adopted a deadly quality that surprised even her. "If you were to do anything to ever hurt her, I'd be the first in a long line to kill you."</p><p>"Jesus, Lyndsay." Annika couldn't believe the very sincere threat she had just received.</p><p>"I'm serious, Annika. Like I said, you don't know her, you don't know what she's endured or what she's sacrificed for the good of millions of complete strangers." Her voice softened at the flow of memories. "Maybe if you did, you'd understand why I'm asking you, pleading with you, to forget about your attraction and move on."</p><p>"Then tell me! Make me understand!" Annika didn't like to be told what to do, especially when it came to her feelings. And she was insulted. She didn't just want to sleep with Janeway, she wanted to know everything about her, all of her was fascinating to Annika.</p><p>"No, those aren't my stories to tell." Lyndsay realized that her blabbing tendencies already revealed far too much. "Annika?"</p><p>The blonde had taken her seat again and had her head in her hands. She looked up with a stricken expression. "I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this with anyone before. Especially not anyone I had just met. But, you're right, I don't know her, not really. I'm… sorry, about what I said about her. It wasn't nice and it's not what I really believe."</p><p>"Thank you, Annika. I appreciate your position, I do. But I should point out any sort of disrespect for Kathryn Janeway would not have been handled by a lot of the others as mildly as I just did, and that's just because I'm a patient old woman." Lyndsay almost laughed at the skeptical expression on the blonde's narrow features. "You'd probably be in Sickbay right now if you had said that in front of B'Elanna."</p><p>Lyndsay cringed inwardly as she imagined what B'Elanna's reaction would have been if she had been the one to hear Annika calling their Headmistress "a coward". Bloody pulp came to mind. Janeway's motley crew was nothing if not fiercely protective of their leader.</p><p>"I think," Lyndsay put a reassuring hand on the other woman's shoulder. "We need some ice cream."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 22</p><p>The two women didn't speak of Kathryn Janeway the rest of the afternoon as Lyndsay droned on about the logistics of the school and the various other schools scattered across the globe and Annika kept her attention focused on the red head only enough to retain the information as her mind was focused on other things, a single person in particular.</p><p>Annika declined Lyndsay's invitation to watch the rest of the training with her, telling the red head she was tired and intended to take a nap, which wasn't so far off the mark since she had gotten very little sleep the night before. So, after Lyndsay gave her one final parting look, Annika made her way back to her room, closed the curtains and curled up with a light green blanket on the leather couch. She drifted into a deep sleep while thinking about auburn hair and bright blue eyes.</p><p>A knock on the door roused Annika out of her deep slumber with a start. She lifted herself slowly from the couch and looked around the dimly lit room as she attempted to get her bearings. She rubbed her eyes and realized what had awoken her as another knock sounded, louder this time. She pulled the blanket around her lanky frame and made her way with bare feet to the front door and pressed the star. Annika let out a relieved breath when she saw who was on the other side.</p><p>"Annika." Kes' smile was soft as she took in the rumpled form of the tall blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."</p><p>"It's okay." Annika's voice was thick still with sleep, but she smiled for the ease she felt with the small pixie like woman. "Did you want to come in?"</p><p>"Thank you." Kes walked slowly past Annika and stopped when she got to the table and saw the three outfits laid out. She didn't comment on them though as she turned to watch Annika approach.</p><p>"Did, did you want something?" Annika pulled the blanket closer to her body as she worried that Lyndsay had told Kes what had transpired. Embarrassment at what she had said about Janeway colored her cheeks.</p><p>"I just wanted to see how you were." Kes' expression held no judgment but Annika heated even more with the knowledge that Lyndsay had indeed told the small blonde woman what had happened.</p><p>"I'm fine." Annika didn't know why she had just lied to the woman in front of her since Kes was sure to know what she was feeling. She decided it was useless to try to fool Kes, so she let out a sigh before she answered again, this time truthfully. "Embarrassed, ashamed… confused, frustrated, but I'm sure you know all that already."</p><p>"I do, but I thought you might want to talk about why you're feeling that way." Kes took a seat at the table and watched as Annika sat down across from her, the blanket tight around the woman's body.</p><p>"Didn't Lyndsay already tell you?" Annika had been sure the red head had.</p><p>"All she said was that you might want someone to talk to." Kes rested her hands on the table in front of her, almost touching the silver fabric.</p><p>"Well, the short of it is, I made a complete ass out of myself and Lyndsay called me on it." Annika still smarted from the reprimanding words she had received earlier that day.</p><p>"Lyndsay does have a way to hammer her points home." Kes smiled encouragingly at the downcast blonde. "Would you like to tell me more about what happened? I thought you two were getting along quite well."</p><p>"We were." Annika was worried that she had ruined the budding friendship. "I, I made her mad, it was my fault. I said some stupid things and she corrected me. I deserved it."</p><p>"Perhaps." Kes knew that Lyndsay had felt responsible for whatever had transpired between the two women, but had felt no regret. "But we all say things that we might not necessarily mean when in the heat of the moment, or if we just don't have all the necessary information."</p><p>"I said some… not so kind things to say about the… Headmistress." Annika's eyes flickered to Kes, but the violet eyes never wavered nor lost their warmth.</p><p>"I see." Kes was too much of a professional to allow her personal feelings to color her words or her expression, but she felt a protective fire start in the pit of her stomach for the auburn haired woman who inspired that protectiveness in all her staff whether some would admit to it or not. Lyndsay would without hesitation.</p><p>"I thought some things that weren't true and I voiced them." Annika had to look down again as she began to reveal the altercation she had with Lyndsay.</p><p>"What sorts of things?" Kes kept her violet eyes on the blonde. Again, her face and voice held no judgment.</p><p>"I thought that, that Janeway knew the sort of… allure she had over some people, and, that she, well, exploited it, I guess." Annika knew it sounded even worse now than it had in the heated moments with the red head. "And when Lyndsay informed me in no uncertain terms that Janeway was not a 'tease' and that she had cultivated obliviousness to an art form to protect herself from getting hurt I… I called Janeway a coward."</p><p>"I… see." Now Kes had to work at keeping her voice soft and even. She could just imagine what that statement would have elicited in Lyndsay Ballard.</p><p>"I know! It was awful. It's not like I even think it's true. I don't even know why I said it." Annika hid her eyes behind her hands, not wanting to see the look she assumed was on Kes' face.</p><p>"Then, why did you?" Kes was seriously curious about why Annika would make such an erroneous statement about a woman she had really just met and thus knew very little about.</p><p>"I guess, I don't know, I guess I just felt frustrated and I lashed out." Annika shook her head ruefully.</p><p>"What caused your frustration?" Kes had a fairly good sense as to what had frustrated Annika, but she wanted to hear it from the woman herself.</p><p>"I've been feeling so inept lately. And not just being thrust into a life as a full-fledged metahuman, but… with Janeway as well. I'm just not used to feeling this out of sorts around another person." Annika had since removed her hands from in front of her eyes and was gazing down at the outfits still strewn on the table. "I guess when I saw her earlier today, with Tom, I just couldn't believe she wasn't aware of the effect she had on me. And obviously not just on me. And then Tom and she were joking around. And she had dinner last night with Chakotay and… it's none of my business I guess."</p><p>"You were jealous?" It all seemed pretty straight forward in Kes' mind.</p><p>"Do you believe in love at first sight, Kes?" Annika's voice was questioning but strengthened with resolve.</p><p>Kes had to take a moment to think about the question just posed to her. She hesitated before she began again.</p><p>"I don't know, Annika. I guess I always thought a person needed to really know another person in order for it to be love. I figure something as sudden as a chance meeting or a first meeting at any rate is more of a physical attraction than an emotional one." Kes' violet eyes locked on to icy blue ones. "Do you believe that you're in love with Kathryn Janeway?"</p><p>"No, no, I wouldn't say that, but I feel like I could fall, easily." Annika almost couldn't believe how open she was being with Kes, she had never spoken so openly to anyone about her emotions and was surprised at how good it felt, to at least talk about it. "Do you know when I first laid eyes on Kathryn Janeway?"</p><p>"Yesterday? In her office?" Kes shrugged.</p><p>"No. No, it was my first night here. She was in the gardens. She didn't see me. I couldn't sleep so I made some tea and was just sort of looking out the living room window, at nothing really. And then I saw something, in the distance, it frightened me at first, but my curiosity got the better of me and so I peeked, and that's when I saw her. She descended from the moonlit sky like an angel. I couldn't see her face at first, only the silky robe she was wearing and the long hair that drifted on the air. Then she turned and I laid eyes on her fully then. She struck me as beautiful… and tragic. She had this… terrible sadness about her that made me instantly want to reach out to her. To hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right. How crazy is that? A total stranger." Annika shook her head as her voice ended in a whisper.</p><p>"Annika," Kes had to clear her throat in order to speak again. "I don't want to tell you what you are feeling. That's for you to decide. What I will tell you is this. You were privy to something you were not supposed to be. A… vulnerability that Kathryn Janeway shares with no one. I know it's there though. Most people have a sense of it. Something in her voice. Or the way she moves. A subtle lift of her chin or straightening of her shoulders. And her eyes. One only needs to look there and one can see almost everything. She is one of the strongest people I've ever known, has unimaginable power and a steely resolve that makes her quite formidable. Not to mention her intellect. She has endured things that are horrible and unimaginable and has come out stronger and more determined for it. But for all this she has a great capacity to be hurt, she knows this, better than any of us know, and that is what prevents any one from getting too close and why she'll resign herself to the loneliness as opposed to the alternative."</p><p>Annika could feel her heart drop as her shoulders slumped in resignation. "Is that your way of telling me to steer clear?"</p><p>"No, not at all, I'm merely trying to impress upon you how difficult it will be." Off of Annika's questioning look Kes' eyes twinkled. "To win Kathryn Janeway's heart."</p><p>"What?" Annika was sure Lyndsay would not approve of Kes' encouraging expression. "You're actually telling me that I should… go for it?"</p><p>"Annika, there's nothing sadder than a missed opportunity." Kes ignored the pang she felt at the opportunities she had let pass in her life… Ayala, Tom, Neelix… all affection ignored because she was too scared of what she would become and what her friends and possible lover would have to do to stop her.</p><p>"Do you, do you think I possibly have a chance at all?" Annika's voice was hitched in anxiousness.</p><p>"Honestly? I don't know." Kes instantly felt the hopelessness that she had inspired in the young woman across from her, but she couldn't lie, though she could attempt to explain.</p><p>"In the six years that I've known her, Kathryn Janeway has had many… suitors, but to my knowledge never taken a lover. Though there is always some speculation. It's more or less good natured imaginings here at the Institute. And no one really puts any credence in the idle gossip that is circulated at UFM events." Kes was aware that the rumored pairing up of Janeway with Alynna Nechayev was always a favorite much to the shy unease of the former and the extreme amusement of the latter.</p><p>"And before I knew her, I can't really say..." Kes had heard a bit of talk about one person in Janeway's past but that was just it, a bit of talk. The only person who knew for sure was someone no one could ever get to divulge secrets about their Headmistress. Tuvok was an exceptional confidant that way.</p><p>"What should I do?" Annika was oscillating between fear and hope, but leaning towards the hope end of the spectrum.</p><p>"I'm not certain. Like I said, I've never seen anyone be successful in having her return their affections, or intentions." Kes tried to think of all the admirers Janeway had both secret and otherwise in the last six years. "I can't tell you why they've all failed. But I can tell you why some have." She thought of Chakotay. "You have to make your intentions known." Then Kes thought of Nechayev. "But not too well known. It's a fine line and it's difficult to negotiate I'm sure. I wish I had more helpful things to tell you. But I don't. My suggestion to you is to allow time for her to get to know you, really know you."</p><p>"Thank you, Kes, I—I didn't expect you to be so…" Annika couldn't quite find the words.</p><p>"I have a pretty good sense about people, Annika. And… I like you." Kes smiled warmly, she did indeed like the woman seated in front of her. There was depth in Annika Hansen that they've only scratched the surface of. "I would never try to deter you, only caution you."</p><p>"Well, still, thank you." Annika felt fortified. Kes on her side did a lot to ease the smarting she had taken after Lyndsay's reprimand.</p><p>"Some of us were going to leave the grounds for a little while. Get some dinner?"</p><p>It was an invitation Annika quickly agreed to. She thought a taste of the real world would do her some good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 23</p><p>"Those mutie freaks shouldn't be allowed anywhere near our children! Let alone be teaching them! They're diseased! And I for one am glad he's gone!" Annika watched with disgust as the woman being interviewed on the local news feed held her daughter in her arms while being supported by her wife. The image was replaced by the news anchors.</p><p>"The recent firing of an Oakland High teacher has brought out hundreds of people, both supporters of the metahuman community and opponents, violence erupted when…"</p><p>Annika stopped listening as she turned her attention back to the group she was currently seated with. The people before her all bore similar expressions of disgust, frustration, and sadly, familiarity. Annika could still never understand how a person could hate a complete stranger with such malice. Her respect for the people around her rose to an even higher degree since they all had sworn to protect the same people who wanted them exiled if not worse.</p><p>"God damned idiots." B'Elanna took a large drink from her dark liquid filled pint.</p><p>"B'Elanna." Harry's tone was cautioning as he looked around the crowded bar, late afternoon happy hour in full swing.</p><p>"Oh please, let one of these bastards try it. I'm not all glowy and fancy like you all. I'll just punch him really hard without the light show." The liquid in her glass vanished with one long drink.</p><p>"Yeah, right, I'm sure the Captain would be really impressed by that display." Harry could just imagine the dress down B'Elanna would receive if she had an altercation with one of the many humans that littered the bar.</p><p>"Unlike you, Harry, I don't cower in fear from Janeway." B'Elanna signaled for the bartender with a wave of her hand, she would never admit to anyone that Janeway did indeed intimidate the hell out of her. The woman's dress downs were legendary, B'Elanna knew all too well having experienced them first hand.</p><p>"I don't 'cower in fear'…" Harry's voice trailed off uncertainly and very unconvincingly.</p><p>"Sure, fine, whatever." B'Elanna voice was skeptical as she held her empty glass up to signal to the bartender what she wanted.</p><p>"I don't!" Harry's voice was becoming shrill and Tom decided to intervene.</p><p>"Hey, why didn't we see you out there today?" Tom turned towards the somewhat distracted tall blonde seated across from him and next to Kes and Neelix.</p><p>"I, uh, went over a lot of information with Lyndsay and decided a nap was preferable to getting my ass kicked." Annika was impressed at how light her tone was. Especially on the name of the red headed woman who had opted out of joining them for dinner and drinks.</p><p>"Aw, we would have gone easy on the new kid." Tom's light blue eyes sparkled as he teased the tall blonde. What he didn't see were the narrowing of dark ones. Someone did though.</p><p>"I'm going to get… tested to see if I can stand up to any of you in a fight." Annika didn't quite know how to ease into a revelation that she was infatuated with their Headmistress and Tom was stupidly oblivious to not notice how B'Elanna's dark brown eyes lit up when he entered the room. Was everyone blind at this Institute, seriously!</p><p>"Well, you'll actually see the Doc in a good mood then." Harry had recovered a more even tone since his courage was no longer being attacked. "Not to mention the Captain."</p><p>"Science geeks," B'Elanna explained in a rather patronizing tone.</p><p>"Nothing wrong with that." Annika prided herself at being a bit of tech head geek.</p><p>B'Elanna grunted in response as she took the first drink of her newly acquired beer. A low chirping sound prevented her from taking another one. Then there were a series of chirping sounds around the table. B'Elanna was the first to activate her communications badge that had been previously hidden beneath her shirt collar.</p><p>"We found them." The Captain's low, husky tone filled B'Elanna's senses and she grinned, pointed teeth visible.</p><p>"Understood." B'Elanna knew Janeway didn't need more of a response than that so she didn't give one. Instead she addressed the people at the table; all except for Annika had small star shaped pins visibly attached to their shirts.</p><p>"All right, people." B'Elanna stood and downed the rest of her beer in one large drink. Her voice was filled with excitement and anticipation. "Let's go bag us some bad guys."</p><p>"We're hovering a hundred meters above the roof." Everyone heard the Captain's voice but the unspoken instructions were for one person in particular.</p><p>"Back here." Harry swiftly led the group to the secluded part of the large bar where the restrooms were located. He opened a portal that was just big enough to allow for a person to go through. He was the last to quickly go through and end up in the passenger section of the Delta Flyer.</p><p>Harry could feel a subtle hum from the deck plating as the shuttle sped away from the area above the bar. He took his normal position at the operations station to join the others as they focused their attention on the slim auburn haired woman who had her hands on her hips and a steely expression on her face.</p><p>Janeway's voice filled the cabin, a clear sense of command radiated off of her. "For the last ten hours the tracers we tagged the mercenaries of 'The Friends of Humanity' with have continued their northern movement until roughly fifteen minutes ago when the signals came together and stopped. We suspect their headquarters is located in the mountains near Mt. Hood, secluded from the public, a perfect place to take metahumans for research."</p><p>Janeway didn't add the "and worse" knowing everyone present were quite aware of what being in the hands of an anti-metahuman group would be like for a captive. Many knew first hand. Janeway certainly did.</p><p>"Our mission is to secure the tracking device they are utilizing and to rescue any and all captives they might have. We'll divide into two teams. Alpha team will consist of Harry, Kes, the doctor, and myself. Our task will be to retrieve any prisoners. Beta team will be B'Elanna, Tuvok, and Neelix. They will find the tracking system. Neutralize the threat, do not eliminate. Is that clear?" Janeway's voice held no room for argument so it was a moot point that still garnered a few "yes, Captains" around the shuttle. "Good. Let's suit up, people. We'll be there in ten minutes."</p><p>Annika watched as Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Kes and Neelix entered the aft part of the shuttle, the small metal door slid back into place with a soft click. Her attention was drawn to the petite woman in red and black.</p><p>"Annika," Janeway had stepped closer, invading the tall blonde's personal space, though she didn't back away from the invasion in the slightest as gray clouded eyes looked up at her. "I think you'd better suit up too I'm going to have you stay in the shuttle with Tom but it might be best if you had your defenses up."</p><p>"Okay, sure, but I—" she wanted to tell Janeway she would help but she also knew that she wasn't at all prepared to be in a situation such as a rescue/reconnaissance mission against heavily armed people. "I'll go… 'suit up'."</p><p>Annika turned away from the small woman that radiated power and vulnerability, something the tall blonde didn't understand how one could do so easily but it was one of the many contradictory things Janeway was capable of displaying at the same time.</p><p>The door that led to the aft section opened with a sigh as Annika moved in front of it. She took in the sight of the five super powered beings that now looked every inch the superhero they apparently were. They were all sporting outfits similar to the ones Annika had seen when she was rescued that night that seemed a lifetime ago, not just the inconceivable two days it actually was.</p><p>There were slight variations to the outfits. Harry's had thin yellow piping that ran across his shoulders and upper chest right above the star shaped piece of metal they all sported on the upper part of their left breasts. B'Elanna's outfit was a dark silver as opposed to the black Harry's was, and it was sleeveless revealing well-muscled arms, the thick dangerous looking spikes that stuck out from the top of the dark featured woman's gloved hands and the tip of her boots definitely gave her a threatening look and Annika was glad they were on the same side. Kes had a dark midnight blue outfit that had ribbed thickness around the woman's small shoulders and upper chest. Neelix had the most vibrantly colored outfit on, orange and dark blue-green contrasted loudly on the stout man's outfit. Tom's outfit was the same style he always sported, but this one had red piping along the arms and legs that gave him a somewhat streamlined appearance.</p><p>"I'm supposed to suit up too." Annika looked at the five-some who were already making their way to the door.</p><p>Kes stopped with a knowing look. She nodded to the rest as they exited and turned her attention to the anxious blonde.</p><p>"Let's find you a suit then." She led Annika to the area where Celes' suits were hung up since the brunette was the only one nearly as tall as the blonde next to her. She retrieved a light red, almost burnt orange, and dark forest green outfit from the small alcove and handed it to Annika.</p><p>"Thank you." Annika held the outfit in front of her, somewhat unsure as to how such a garment was put on. She shrugged as she started removing her comfy clothing for the sake of the thick outfit she was expected to where.</p><p>Kes had turned around after the "thank you" she had received to give Annika her privacy. After a few swear words, Kes heard the uneasy sound of skin tearing apart and metal churning and twisting into place. It set her teeth on edge, even the rearranging of bones that sounded whenever Chakotay transformed was nothing compared to the sound of Annika's transformation. When the screeching had ceased, Kes turned around. Nearly six feet of silver metal and red and green fabric greeted her with a wry grin to full, albeit gray shining lips.</p><p>The tight, thick outfit clung to the feminine body of Annika Hansen in a flattering, somewhat immodest fashion. She was more voluptuous than Celes and filled the suit out more than the slim brunette. But the suit served its purpose. Unlike the other clothing Annika destroyed after her transformation the suit had accommodated by opening when needing to and then closing quickly after the purpose of the opening was served.</p><p>Kes ignored the pile of skin that was on the floor, at least she did her best to. "How does it feel?"</p><p>"Uncomfortable." Annika never usually wore anything quite as tight as the outfit she had on, it felt restrictive and exposing.</p><p>"You get used to it." Kes had to grin impishly at the annoyed expression on metallic features. "We'd better join the others."</p><p>As they entered the main passenger section Kes could feel the appreciation for Annika's attire radiating from a few people, none were Janeway however. The auburn haired woman was at the best of times muddled to Kes' empathic senses. There was something about her energy conversion that allowed her to mask her thoughts and emotions from psionics. That's why Kes had to try to read the woman in more conventional ways. And at the moment all she could read from Janeway was a strong sense of duty and authority.</p><p>"Mr. Neelix, if you would." The gravely tones were commanding, but polite.</p><p>"Of course, Captain." Neelix smiled broadly before he moved towards the middle of the shuttle and reformed his body so that he took on the appearance of a bat.</p><p>Without having to be instructed to do so, Harry opened a small portal for Neelix that led to outside the shuttle.</p><p>"Captain, transport mark is set." Neelix's pinched tones emanated from the star shaped gold piece of metal on Janeway's chest a few moments later.</p><p>"All right, Harry. Do it."</p><p>Without hesitation, Harry concentrated on where Neelix set up the marker before he created an interspatial flexure that opened widely in the shuttle, illuminating everything in it with its purple haze.</p><p>B'Elanna and Tuvok were the first to enter and quickly disappear. Janeway waited until Kes and the doctor vanished before she too entered the aperture. Harry was the last and he and the purple glow vanished from the shuttle. This left Annika alone with the pilot.</p><p>"Hey," Tom's voice made it apparent she wasn't in fact alone as it emanated from the speaker before a sliding door revealed him in the cockpit. "Come on up here. You can help me monitor the situation."</p><p>Annika entered the small cockpit and took the empty co-pilot seat that was situated a few feet away from Tom. The control panel in front of her was lit up brightly though she didn't have a clue as to what the multicolored buttons did so she kept her heavy metal hands in her lap.</p><p>"These are our people." Tom pointed to a small series of red blips on a large monitor that were dividing along the grid. "And these are the tagged bad guys." A few dozen green blips were scattered across the grid.</p><p>Annika felt a sudden rush of fear for the seven metahumans on the ground, for one in particular. "Do you…? I hope they'll be all right."</p><p>Two sets of light blue eyes never wavered from the large monitor or the communications array.</p><p>Tom's voice was distracted as he spoke to Annika. "Easy as pie."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 24</p><p>"Sleep."</p><p>Tuvok let his gloved hands drop to his side as swiftly and easily as the two guards had when he pressed his two fingers and thumb into their shoulders and into their minds the order to pass out quite quickly.</p><p>The two would-be protectors of the compound were now sprawled out figures at the feet of several of the beings that the two men had dedicated their lives to destroy. Metahumans. The scourge of the earth. Natural enemies of Normals, which was how this freedom fighter group considered themselves. Metahumans, like the auburn haired woman who looked upon them with a mixture of resignation and regret, were less than animals in their eyes. They should all be destroyed for the mockery they made of the human image and their great creator. The two men would have said all of this amidst their battery of firepower if they hadn't been so graciously and mercifully knocked unconscious.</p><p>"Sensors picked up a large amount of power coming from two hundred feet below ground. But I'm betting there's a cadre of guards keeping post." Janeway made the smallest of motions with her auburn head to the dark featured woman in dark silver and spikes.</p><p>B'Elanna required no more instruction as she made her way past the sleeping guards to the rather rundown gas station that sat upon the subterranean compound. She pressed her gloved hand against the door and used all of her enhanced senses to determine how many more guards were to be their greeting party. She could hear slow steady heartbeats of six individuals, the smell that proved the strongest was that of beer, she hoped they weren't too drunk to give her a good fight. B'Elanna knew Janeway thought discretion was the better part of valor but B'Elanna loved a good hand to hand brawl, not a light show or some magic trick that rendered people incapacitated a bit too nicely for B'Elanna's taste. She wanted it to be painful for these bigots. B'Elanna held up both her hands which indicated silently how many guards were inside to the auburn haired woman who began giving soft spoken instructions to the other metahumans in their group. As she watched Janeway give out orders, B'Elanna wondered not for the first time why Janeway wouldn't allow a bit more force to be used. B'Elanna unfortunately knew first hand that Janeway wasn't unaware of what these anti-metahuman groups were capable of. Three years ago they had, after all, shared a cell together. But those dark thoughts were for another time, B'Elanna needed to rein in her temper and focus or she'd be answering to the seemingly diminutive, deceptively powerful woman before her.</p><p>B'Elanna had only enough time to remove her hand from the door of the gas station before she felt it. A displacement of air and the smell of metal was her only warning as she was thrown several yards by the force of the explosion that shook the ground and engulfed the gas station in a blaze of yellow and white fire.</p><p>B'Elanna could feel her seared flesh and muscle tissue regenerate itself before she even hit the dirt. It still hurt like hell, but she knew that her broken spine would repair itself within the time it took the doctor to put his healing hands on her. Her internal organs, that were at the moment lying next to her, would have to be put back in before they began to heal and begin working properly again. That would be a delayed procedure unfortunately since one of her arms was a few hundred feet away and the other one was holding on as best it could with a dislodged bone. She'd have to wait until her limbs were grown anew.</p><p>"Well, shit!" B'Elanna watched as the rest of her teammates darted away from plasma bursts that shook the ground and created smoking craters. Then she smelled the acrid smell of an energy field and could detect the faint outline of the barrier that now protected those on the ground. Harry's strong arms hoisted her to her still forming feet and she knew she shouldn't have found humor at how greenly tinted the skin of the man's face had gotten, but she did.</p><p>B'Elanna's attention was quickly drawn from her amused observation to the fiery being that presently hovered several hundred feet above her. The auburn haired woman appeared to be facing off with a rather intimidating airship, which in fact she was. B'Elanna had to appreciate the craftsmanship of the bronze aircraft, it looked like a long blade with deadly looking spikes extended from its aft section and appeared to be made to slice through its opponent rather than use the plasma discharges it currently was. Except now these plasma explosions were no longer targeted on the ground but were trained solely on the seemingly ineffectual being that was firing energy blasts of her own against the energy shield that protected the craft while she attempted to maintain her own protective covering from the heavy firepower now directed solely on her. Despite the fact that Janeway was a rather small fighter there was enough power contained in the woman that B'Elanna had only a little worry within her at who would win the firefight.</p><p>The tendons and muscle tissue, not to mention bone and skin finally restored themselves enough for B'Elanna to dislodge herself from Harry's supportive hold and throw a heavy punch into the helmeted face of one of the many guards that had streamed out of the rather large smoking hole that now revealed a large elevator shaft. The man went down hard, as most people who went against B'Elanna did, and in a great deal of pain before he mercifully passed out after his cheek and jaw bone shattered underneath the eruption of his skin.</p><p>A streak of orange and black ran past B'Elanna at an incredible speed before it pounced on her would be attacker. The man let out a horrified scream right before the large jungle cat knocked him out cold with a powerful paw to the face. Satisfied that this guard was incapacitated, Neelix jumped to the next one who also made a squeaky note of protest before he too was rendered immobile.</p><p>B'Elanna smelled the tell tale sign of teleportation as she watched Kes, the doctor, and Harry disappear into a swirling vortex that had a scent not unlike sulfur mixed with raspberries. She knew Janeway would not be deterred from a rescue operation even when being fired upon heavily with plasma discharges that shook the ground as they went off a few hundred feet above the trio of metahumans and twenty or more heavily armed guards.</p><p>It usually only required one hit from B'Elanna to render a man unconscious but she decided she'd make it two as she took away any chance the man would have to reproduce or have a symmetrical face. She rolled her eyes as Tuvok's offense was to speak quietly and calmly, sure it was effective but it lacked any excitement.</p><p>After she dispatched a few more guards, B'Elanna began to grow concerned that she could no longer make out her Captain in the bright white glow that had filled up a good portion of the air around the auburn haired woman and was beginning to engulf the bronze ship. B'Elanna wasn't exactly sure how much energy Janeway could absorb without overtaxing her body and well… perhaps exploding, taking everything in close proximity with her. Before she had much more time to contemplate the growing blaze in the sky B'Elanna heard a cut off scream of pain and the bright glow erupted enough to decimate the starboard side of the ship rendering the plasma canon inoperative and the ship struggled to remain in the sky. Like a wounded animal the ship limped away at a slow but steady pace from the abbreviated blaze until that too could no longer be seen as the woman and the energy that crackled around her vanished amongst the clouds. It was only when she could no longer see Janeway that she noticed the metallic smell and the redness of a pool of blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 25</p><p>"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"</p><p>Annika watched, horrified, as a dangerous looking vessel materialized seemingly out of thin air after an explosion had brought Tom Paris' keen attention to the monitors showing their team members on the ground. Their team was fine aside from B'Elanna, who looked a mess, but he knew with some awe and not a little bit of a greenish tinge to his features that she'd eventually be all right and even more so, ready to fight. She was nothing if not resilient and Tom had to respect her immensely for that. Tom had been ready to bring the Delta Flyer's weapons online until a husky, steely voice stopped his hand.</p><p>"Janeway to Delta Flyer, maintain position and cloak, Harry will be transporting any survivors and will need you to stay where you are. Do not attempt to engage. I repeat, Mr. Paris, do not engage."</p><p>Tom's hands stilled immediately over the panel though a soft curse had accompanied his compliance with an order he knew he had to obey despite his strong desire not to. He had felt the combustible heated energy within his body begging to be released but he knew he couldn't, he had disappointed Janeway before by not following orders and despite his belief that it was the right course of action considering it was her against a heavily armed vessel he had no real choice other than to comply. Janeway's dress downs were infamous not for any sort of heated exchange or coming to blows but the fact that all she had to do was look at you with those steel colored eyes and say how very deeply you had disappointed her and you knew never to make the same mistake again.</p><p>In flashes of purple, the passenger section of the Delta Flyer had quickly been filled with injured metahumans. Most had not been severely hurt and had only required the warm touch of the doctor. Much to the physician's disgust, the majority of the injuries that had befallen the metahumans had not been the result of the plasma discharge. If their human guards had been brought aboard the doctor would have been torn to uphold his oath as a physician and done some harm of his own.</p><p>Now that the survivors along with Kes, the doctor, and Harry had all been transported on aboard, Paris wondered if he would be allowed to engage now. He didn't see why not. He plotted a rapid approach vector after he had turned the Delta Flyer toward the firefight that filled a large area with blinding white light.</p><p>He and Annika watched with awe and wonder as Janeway maintained her firm stance against the deadly looking vessel. Her own shield had been decimated so all she could do now was absorb the unrelenting firepower. The blaze of energy that engulfed her was enough for Tom to feel the heat from it. When the Delta Flyer moved into tactical position and the fight was close enough they could finally make out the woman within the energy field they had no time to react as a portion at the top of the ship opened to reveal a man who resembled the ship he had just emerged from right down to the barbed spike that had been expelled from his arm.</p><p>"CAPTAIN!" Tom had already been out of his harness and to the aft section door before he remembered he hadn't been the only one to witness the sickening scene of a five foot spike as it impaled the woman who had only flickered for an instant before she had damaged the ship enough to cause its quick retreat.</p><p>"Annika!" Tom watched as the glow erupted upward until only a hint of it shone through the clouds. He shook the blonde who had a horrified and sickened expression on her narrow features. Her eyes hadn't left the glass even as he had shaken her into awareness. "Try to stay calm and keep strapped in. I'm sending Harry up here."</p><p>Tom didn't wait to get more of a reaction than a small nod before he barely missed the sliding doors as he entered in a rush to the passenger section.</p><p>"Harry, I need you at the helm! When everyone's onboard get us the hell out of here. Fast!" Tom didn't break stride as he said the next part in a rush. "The Captain's down."</p><p>With a nod and a look of badly concealed worry, Harry quickly left one of the injured passengers. He contacted Neelix and created a portal between the ground and the aft section before he entered the cockpit.</p><p>"Doc, the Captain's been injured. One of Culluh's spikes." Tom moved to the small elfin woman who had been speaking soft words to a group of children, six to ten year olds. "Kes, I'll need your help."</p><p>"Of course." Kes attempted to keep her own fear for the auburn haired woman at bay, she could sense an almost overwhelming wave of it from the blonde haired man who barely maintained a calm voice as he took charge of the situation.</p><p>Most of the passengers had failed to maintain their footing as a deafening explosion shook the small craft. Kes, held securely in Tom's arms, was out of the Delta Flyer before the last vibration was felt. They flew in bursts of thermo chemical propulsion towards the faint glow that seemed to be fading fast. Finally they found her. Kathryn Janeway. She seemed to be suspended in air uncertainly by pure strength of will alone. Blood poured from the gaping wound in her left side that still housed the five foot barbed spike that had ripped apart whatever soft tissue it had found when it had entered her body. She looked paler than Kes had ever seen her and sweat poured from her face. Without so much as a breath of time to assess the situation further Kes used her powers to keep the woman suspended and to communicate silently that she had her. Kes knew her Captain understood from her nod as she closed her eyes. Just as quickly as they had left the Flyer they were rapidly flying back towards it with their precious cargo next to them.</p><p>"Place her here, Kes." Despite the doctor's calm words, Kes knew he was horrified by the sight that had presented itself when she, Tom, and a barely conscious Janeway had entered the aft door where more privacy could be found for the injured woman. Kes set the Captain onto her side a top the pulled out medical bed as gently as she could. The Captain's blood quickly soaked through the gray-blue material.</p><p>"That sick bastard." Tom watched with sickness in his stomach and a coldness in his chest as the doctor pressed a hypospray to Janeway's neck. His comment hadn't gone unnoticed and Kes and the doctor silently agreed. Jal Culluh was known for his sadistic glee in inflicting terrible pain on his opponents.</p><p>"I can repair the damage and stop the bleeding, but the poison from the barbs is already working its way into her bloodstream. We need to get her back to the Institute." The doctor closed his bio scanner with a soft click as he turned haunted dark eyes to his two companions. "But first… we need to get this spike out of her. I can't risk sedating her or her immune functions will be compromised and that's all that's holding back the paralysis that normally occurs."</p><p>"Do it." The words were groggy but unmistakable. Janeway's hands gripped the left side of the bed as she closed her eyes against the inevitable. It had seemed an eternal agony when the spike had split her open and she knew its exit wasn't going to be anything less.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Tom watched the gray eyes open and felt the catch in his throat as she said it was all right. Tom shook his head as he approached the bed. It was all right that she had a five foot poisoned spike in her side and that without the bliss of unconsciousness she had to have the thing pulled out of her. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to burst forth as she closed her eyes again.</p><p>Kes had stayed at Janeway's side and put a cool hand on the woman's forehead. She tried to instill the comfort she herself did not feel to the woman whose emotions were revealed fully perhaps for the very first time in Kes' interactions with their Captain. And what she felt both surprised her and didn't at all. The most overwhelming emotions she felt from the injured woman were regret and guilt. Kes shifted her violet eyes to the tear streaked face of the young man next to her and understood with a sad shake of her head as to the reason why Kathryn Janeway felt guilty. Tom would never forgive himself for the pain he knew he had to cause in the woman that, Kes knew even if Tom didn't, he loved above all others. His savior.</p><p>"Tom." Kes' voice didn't bring his light blue eyes to her, but he did nod his head.</p><p>With a strong healing hand to the Captain's shoulder and hip the doctor helped keep her still as Tom brushed the tears away from his cheeks, took a deep breath, and with a low, loud cry that sounded not unlike a wounded animal pulled the spike from the woman who had also cried out though hers was quickly swallowed and held back.</p><p>Tom threw the offending object as far away from him as he could. A feeling of warm wetness drew his disgusted face from where the spike now laid to his hands and he almost cried out again at what he saw. Kathryn Janeway's dark red blood covered his palms and fingers and it was this horrific realization that made his legs give out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 26</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Harry had barely enough time to unharness the restraint he had just secured around his torso when he had taken Tom's place at the helm before he reached the tall blonde. With a gentle, but tight grip he prevented her activation of the cockpit door and received a strong blow to his chest for his efforts.</p><p>"She's hurt!" Annika ignored the look of pain and confusion that was etched onto the man's boyish features as he recovered with a hand on his chest. "We need to help her!"</p><p>Harry gripped the arms of the tall, rather imposing metal construct that was Annika Hansen and with a seriousness to his features that seemed to age him in an instant and effectively caught her attention. "The doctor is doing everything he can. We need to get everyone onboard and get back to the Institute. The Captain will be fine. She's always fine."</p><p>Annika's flat icy blue eyes saw the worry that was etched on the man's face despite his words. It was then that she realized the Institute and this small cadre of superhumans would fall apart instantly if by some unfortunate miracle their Captain Janeway wasn't fine and no one ever allowed themselves to even contemplate that outcome. Reluctantly, Annika deferred to the man's wishes for no other reason than her compassion for him that he would not do well to see up-close what she had only seen from a distance and the sickening sight it had been.</p><p>"Neelix to Harry."</p><p>"Go ahead." Harry replaced his harness after he was sure Annika wouldn't attempt to leave the cockpit again. It had taken him a great deal of effort not to immediately go to the aft section himself to assure himself that the Captain was in fact fine, but Harry Kim was nothing if not a good officer, duty bound so here he remained.</p><p>"Everyone's onboard."</p><p>"Acknowledged, we're heading home." Harry punched a series of commands into the console before he turned his dark eyes to his companion. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"What?" The voice was quiet and distant to Harry's ears. He repeated the question.</p><p>"Fine, fine. Isn't that what everybody here is? Just fine." Annika didn't wait for an answer as she muted out any response by her slow transformation.</p><p>Harry tried not to gape as the metal seemed to melt beneath a layer of rose tinted skin. He would have liked to have said Annika was much less intimidating in this form but he couldn't.</p><p>"What the hell just happened?" B'Elanna's voice filled the cockpit as she pushed her way between Harry and Annika to look down at Harry with a growl deep in her throat.</p><p>The dark woman ignored the look of repulsion that the blonde had on her expression, whether it was from the liberal amount of blood that was dried onto her uniform or the residual smell of cooked flesh that still clung to her silver suit, B'Elanna couldn't have cared less. What she did care about was the brilliant flash of light that had shook the ground and what had happened to the Captain to have left such a pool of blood in her wake.</p><p>Harry, used to B'Elanna being covered in someone else's blood and the dangerous look on her dark features, looked much more indifferent than Annika as he calmly told her of the situation while he still piloted the ship. "The Orion Syndicate is back."</p><p>"No shit, tell me something I don't know." B'Elanna crossed her muscular arms across her chest as she waited for more of an explanation. She was worried and that worry was turning into red hot rage. "Janeway. What happened to Janeway?"</p><p>"She was hit by one of Culluh's spikes, she's…" Harry was about to say she was fine, but the reality was he had no idea if that was true or not. No one had contacted him to say either way, and he had to admit that he was about ready to go to the back to see for himself.</p><p>But before Harry could say another word, B'Elanna whipped around and struck the bulkhead that contained the sliding door. An impressive fist sized crater appeared in the gray metal wall and some of it stuck to the large spikes on her hand. "I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance."</p><p>"Yeah, you should have." Tom's voice was quiet as he entered the cockpit before he motioned his wish to take Harry's place at the helm. "Move, buddy, you drive too damned slow."</p><p>"Tom?" B'Elanna Torres was quite accustomed to being covered in blood whether it be her own or someone else's, she was not however at all prepared to see the man she secretly loved with a smattering of blood across his torso and hands. "What the hell is happening back there? How's Janeway?"</p><p>If any of them noticed how pale his face was, how strongly set his jaw was, the redness of his pale blue eyes, or how he repeatedly wiped his hands onto his pant legs they thought best not to say so.</p><p>Tom had almost forgotten that they didn't know, they hadn't been back there when he had pulled two feet of spike through her body, how blood had gushed from the wound for a second before the doctor had managed to heal it, how that red warm fluid had sprayed onto his chest and neck, his hands, how he had fallen on his knees and had hyperventilated as he had whenever he had been too overwhelmed as a child. They didn't know. "She—she's in a coma."</p><p>Tom didn't dare look away from his panel to see the expressions, but he had heard the curses and gasps of breath.</p><p>"Tom…" B'Elanna tried to ignore the sticky nearly dried blood that deposited onto her hand as she grasped one of Tom's in one of hers. She knew whose blood it was and she felt herself feel nothing but sympathy for the man who had performed the necessary act. "Please. Tell us what's going on. Will she be all right?"</p><p>"The Doc says he won't know until he can purge the poison from her body." With a few steady key strokes the engines groaned at the amount of energy rerouted to them to be even more efficient than they normally were. The craft shook around them, but Tom kept accelerating. They needed to get her back to the Institute, now.</p><p>"Are we close enough for transport?" Harry buried his worry, his voice was hard and determined.</p><p>"Almost." Tom watched the monitor and nodded when it approached transporter range.</p><p>But before Harry could activate the door, Tom's firm hand on his arm stopped him abruptly. He looked down at Tom's face, serious and more strained than he had ever seen it, which quickly dampened his desire to go to the aft section.</p><p>"She's in a bad way, Harry. I just… you should be prepared." Reluctantly, Tom eased his grip off of his friend's arm and redirected his attention to his panel.</p><p>After an unsure nod, Harry left the cockpit, walked past Neelix, who had apparently gathered the children around him to tell them fantastical stories, and then finally, entered the aft section.</p><p>"Oh God." Harry Kim froze as he looked upon his Captain. Shaking his head, he brought himself out of his paralyzing fear and horror and with effort made himself move slowly but steadily towards her prone form.</p><p>The doctor and Kes had already readied Janeway for transport. She had been placed onto a hover gurney, her bloodied uniform had been removed and she was covered by a shiny silver thermo blanket. Her still form and relaxed expression made it seem like she was merely asleep, but the appearance of her skin said otherwise. It was a deathly pallor with a grayish tinge, but what were most disturbing were the thick blue veins that were raised unnaturally across her pale skin that had been caused by the poison coursing through her veins.</p><p>"We're coming within transporter range, Harry."</p><p>Tom's voice over the speaker brought Harry's eyes away from the Captain and he nodded to the doctor and Kes, who had their hands on the gurney handles and were prepared for transport. Harry concentrated on Sickbay at the Voyager Institute and then created the large purple glowing portal that would take them there.</p><p>After the transport had been completed a pale and anxious Harry stood out of the way as he watched the doctor and three different individuals all known as Mortimer Harren as they carefully moved the captain to one of the gray biobeds and activated the mechanical arch that would monitor her vitals. One of the Harren's moved away from the biobed to address Harry.</p><p>"She needs to be prepped for surgery." Harren pulled the mask back up over his nose and mouth as he assumed that was enough of a dismissal.</p><p>Despite the brusque words Harry stood in place, sweat formed across his brow and he found it hard to swallow past the worried, warm lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't hear Kes call his name and only noticed her when she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Harry, we're going to do everything we can for her, but we need to begin right away." Kes' voice held warmth and sympathy, but it was also a firm dismissal. So with a nod of his head and one last look of worry he complied and departed from the room in a daze and blood thundered in his ears, which prevented him from hearing the locking and sterilization mechanism for the surgical bay.</p><p>Harry had seen her injured before. Over the years, they had all had their fair share of close calls, almost each and every one of them had needed medical attention and sometimes surgery. The doctor's inherent abilities were nothing short of amazing, but sometimes even his healing touch wasn't enough, so their Sickbay was as state of the art as the rest of Institute and no one had ever been mortally wounded in the years Harry had been at the Voyager Institute. But now, having seen the Captain and knowing how devastating Culluh's spikes could be, Harry felt a sickening coldness form in his chest brought on by extreme worry that this could really be it, the Captain could possibly die. Harry couldn't bring himself to contemplate the thought for long. He truly couldn't image how they would all carry on and manage without her. They all owed her so much.</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>Harry didn't even remember when he had taken a seat in one of the dark gray chairs in the waiting area outside of Sickbay. The soft, concerned voice brought him out of his daze and he looked up to find a pair of dark ones, not looking at him but at the double doors that secured the medical area.</p><p>"She's in a coma…" Harry shook his head. He absently watched Chakotay as he lowered his bulky frame into a chair next to his. The man had a flush to his dark face and he looked as if he couldn't quite bring himself to take deep enough breaths.</p><p>Chakotay had been with Lindsay in the Communications Room when the call from the away team had been answered. Tom's voice had an odd tone, one that Chakotay had never heard before, it was serious and had something dark within it that seemed to give a great weight to each of his words.</p><p>"The Captain's been severely injured by one of Culluh's spikes, Harry's transporting them directly to Sickbay, have some of the Harrens meet them there, so that—"</p><p>Chakotay hadn't waited to hear another word. He had moved through the premises faster than his lumbering form would seem to indicate possible and had reached the waiting area outside of Sickbay in three minutes. That was where he found Harry, who had a stricken expression on his features that had caused a wave of icy fear to stab within Chakotay. It had taken considerable effort to even form the words that asked how Kathryn was.</p><p>Now, Chakotay and Harry mirrored one another as they sat uneasily in their chairs, two pairs of dark eyes were held fast on the double doors as they waited anxiously for the sparse figure of the doctor to come forth.</p><p>The two men paid no attention to the numerous footfalls of approaching people and only looked toward the entrance when the wooden door opened with a low expulsion of air. Still garbed in their combat outfits, and a series of facial features that all indicated worry Tom, B'Elanna and Annika entered the room. Chakotay found himself surprised that he would see the newcomer and with such a concerned expression on her narrow features, but he didn't give it too much thought. His thoughts were with the woman he loved.</p><p>Silently the trio took up the remaining seats and all seemed buried deep in their own thoughts. Tom still absently wiped his hands onto his pant legs despite them no longer having a trace of her blood on them. He and B'Elanna had both went through the sterilization field upon their entrance to the medical wing and though the blood had been removed from both of them Tom still felt the warmth of her blood on his hands.</p><p>Seated silently in a chair in the corner Annika felt out of place and disconnected from those who now spoke words of comfort and encouragement to one another in low, soft tones that she paid little attention to as she contemplated her appropriateness or lack thereof for being in the waiting room. She wondered at her own immense worry for the woman in the surgical bay, at the sympathy for those around her, for the dread she felt deep within herself that left her cold and sweaty.</p><p>Annika had always kept herself from feeling too much for those around her. She had no close friends, her co-workers remained just that, and any romantic inclinations anyone had for her were always efficiently discouraged with strong, unyielding denials on her part. Emotional attachment to anyone seemed illogical since she could never truly be herself if anyone were to know her secret they would no doubt distance themselves and so she did it first, besides she had decided long ago that she needed no one. She liked her solitude. Her freedom. Her oneness.</p><p>But now, after only a few days, she felt a kinship with these people. She knew it was partially because they were like her, metahumans kept hidden from the world, but it was more than that. She felt like she had been adopted by an already expansive and eclectic family. She found that she liked her assimilation into this collective.</p><p>And then there were her feelings for the matriarch of that family. It was without question that she was attracted to the Headmistress, but again it was much more than that. The woman was strong, intelligent, decisive and compassionate but apart from all that there was an underlying vulnerability, a softness, a deep rooted sadness that Annika couldn't help but be affected strongly by; all of which the auburn haired woman attempted to maintain hidden behind a mask of professionalism and impassivity. Annika felt herself wanting to reach out, to comfort and console, but feeling frightened by the prospect of what all that could mean. She had thought herself incapable of falling in love, especially with a near stranger, but she thought there was no better way to describe what she was experiencing.</p><p>Annika had thought the worst possibility would be that Janeway would rebuff any advances, but now there was an even graver consideration. What if the woman did not survive? As she covertly observed those seated around her, Annika extended her thoughts past herself and to those who she knew were also immensely concerned. B'Elanna had stopped Tom's incessant movements of his hands on the fabric of his pants many moments ago with her gloved hands that still contained dangerous looking spikes. The pair remained silent, but Annika could almost feel the worry and fear that emanated from both… and also the comfort they attempted to bestow onto one another. Harry had begun pacing and if the constant movement annoyed anyone no one thought to mention it. The young man had a sheen of perspiration across his forehead and his dark eyes were large as they continually shifted their attention to the Surgical Bay doors. And then there was Chakotay, his lumbering form was hunched over as he kept his clasped hands between his spread knees and his eyes never left the metal doors. A shadow settled upon the man's features and despite the stoniness of his expression, Annika couldn't help but be apprehensive of the suggestion of danger it presented.</p><p>With that apprehension were the tell tale tingling across her fair skin that told her that the metal within her wanted to emerge, to do its job, to defend and protect her. She kept the response at bay as she shifted in her chair.</p><p>When the doors finally opened, Annika had to force herself to remain calm as she stood with the others in the waiting room to be addressed by the doctor. The sparsely haired man with his craggy features indicated very little and it seemed an eternity until he spoke, his voice was soft and even, dry and impassive.</p><p>"I've healed the Captain's injuries and the poison has been effectively purged from her system." The doctor quickly forestalled any clamoring of delight with dark pointed looks. He appeared displeased by something which deepened the lines of his face. "Despite this she has yet to wake from her coma. What concerns me is the high level of degradation to her immune processes. Her present immunodeficiency leaves her open to a host of opportunistic infections. I've already begun antibody infusions but I can't explain why her levels are so low. Or why her T-cell count continues to fall."</p><p>"Will she be all right, Doctor?" Chakotay's voice remained steady, but the way his hands shook betrayed his disquiet.</p><p>"I have a rather… unconventional idea, I'm not sure if it'll work until I try it. And even if it does I'm afraid that unless I can discover the root cause of such a severe immunodeficiency it'll be a continual problem for her, one that might require even more extreme measures." The doctor smiled tightly as he tried to reassure those around him while still being clear about the danger that still surrounded their leader. "Mr. Paris, your assistance please."</p><p>"Uh, sure, Doc." Tom Paris gently released his hold on B'Elanna's strong hands as he tried to convey one last measure of comfort to the dark featured woman. Then his light blue eyes fell on Annika. There was something there, Tom was sure of it despite how intangible it seemed. After he moved away from the huddle of people he laid a soft hand on Annika's shoulder. His voice was low and much surer than he felt. "She'll pull through, she always does."</p><p>After an uncertain nod of the head that proved to be Annika's only response, Tom followed the doctor through the surgical bay doors. He attempted to keep his attention on what the doctor was telling him, but uncontrollably his gaze would find its way to the woman beneath the blue tinged sterilization field. She looked pale, vulnerable and so very small. Nothing like the formidable woman he knew she was. His blue eyes rose and met the violet ones of Kes, who stood next to the sterilization field and sympathy for one another was shared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 27</p><p>"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?" The already lined features of the doctor were deepened further with a mixture of concern and determination.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just… I've never done anything like that before." Tom's light blue eyes looked upon their fallen leader and an almost debilitating doubt befell him. What if he failed? Failed her? What would they do then?</p><p>"She thinks you're fully capable of this, Tom, you can do it." Kes placed a biometric monitor onto Tom's chest and led him to the occupied biobed. "Just concentrate on your hands not your feet."</p><p>"And try not to destroy my Sickbay." Despite the gruff tone the doctor's encouraging smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, did its job for Tom felt a sense of immense purpose, a determination he rarely found surged through him much like the thermo-chemical energy that began to radiate hotly from his form.</p><p>The doctor and Kes maintained a protective distance away from the glowing man as they monitored the Captain's and Tom's vitals.</p><p>Beneath the sterilization field, the Captain's body began to glow, similarly to the way Tom's hands did, which were pressed against the top of the dome shaped field.</p><p>After several minutes had elapsed, Janeway's vitals began to improve considerably.</p><p>"It's working." The doctor's large smile faded instantly when he took his eyes off the monitor and saw the sight before him.</p><p>The blue sterilization field had fallen away, apparently destroyed by the energy transfer. And though the Captain still appeared to be unconscious her small hands gripped the alarmed man who stood above her now raised form. The energy that coursed through her body engulfed both her and the rather disempowered Tom and it was too hot for the doctor or Kes to approach safely. So, instead he yelled a warning urgently to the man seemingly trapped within a cocoon of crackling orange and white energy of fiery heat. "Power down! You're releasing too much energy!"</p><p>"Tom!" Kes willed her usually soft and warm tones to reach to a volume that would cut through the thundering of the thermo-chemical energy that was being expelled by their Captain.</p><p>"I can't! She won't let go!" There would have been a time, not that long ago, that the naked body of Kathryn Janeway pressed tightly against him would have been a fantasy made true although he couldn't recall being this scared in any of his fantasies. Sure Tom thought Janeway could be incredibly intimidating when she wanted to be, but he had never been truly frightened of her until this moment. She wasn't awake, but something within her made her latch onto Tom and his emitted energy and not let go. Self-preservation, Tom would have perhaps supposed if he had not been worried about destroying the entire Institute with this much power output on his part that was beginning to drain all of his strength not to mention his consciousness and absorption on the part of this woman.</p><p>"Oh, for the love of…" Annoyed, the doctor loaded a hypospray, took a deep breath and attempted to will his physical form to withstand the destructive energy bursts enough for him to complete his task. With one last sigh of discontent, he entered the field and tried to ignore the searing of his flesh as he made his way quickly to Tom's side and pressed the hypospray against the man's neck. Tom dropped like a stone and the great mass of energy he had been emitting abruptly vanished, though the woman who had absorbed all of it was still a fiery glow.</p><p>With a raised hand Kes took control of Tom's limp body and moved the man towards her before she deposited him onto a biobed.</p><p>Without the energy to absorb the Captain's unconscious form dropped back to the bed though the stolen power still crackled hotly around her like a fiery octopus, a rather pissed off one, with tendrils flailing dangerously about. With a low expulsion of breath and a reemergence of his epidermis across his face and hands, the doctor steadily moved away from the unconscious woman. "Computer, erect a level five force field around the surgical biobed. Kes, vital status."</p><p>"All immunodeficiency has been remedied, Doctor." Kes' soft violet gaze and warm tones conveyed her relief and happiness.</p><p>"Well, I suppose it's a good thing we know that Mr. Paris is a competent battery charger." The doctor shook his head sardonically as he observed the blaze of a woman on the other side of the force field. "Perhaps it worked a little too well. I don't want her inadvertently destroying my Sickbay."</p><p>After she made sure Tom was all right, Kes moved away from the biobed to stand next to the doctor. Even outside of the force field they could still feel the heat within from the crackling orange tendrils of powerful energy. Impossibly, the woman who emanated the vast amount of thermo-chemical discharge from her body was still very much asleep.</p><p>The doctor allowed his eyes to depart from the blazing form and to that of the monitor which contained the readout of her vitals. The doctor wondered at the possibilities of why Janeway's immune system had been so devastated. He had a few ideas but he couldn't be certain of without speaking with her. He was already preparing himself for the formidable coercion that would be required for the woman to take his medical advice.</p><p>"Doctor…" There was a measure of awe and apprehension in Kes' voice as she unconsciously took several steps away from the force field that she had a great fear would be decimated in a very short amount of time.</p><p>The doctor had difficulty looking directly at the floating figure of Kathryn Janeway, as if she were the sun itself, the white blaze that surrounded her was far too brilliant for frail human eyes. Unsure of what unconscious actions she would take the doctor decided to err on the side of caution and increased the strength of the force field that surrounded the roaring blaze.</p><p>"Doctor, I believe we should drop the 'field." Kes' voice still had a hint of disbelief to it but her words were made with a measure of certainty. "She can't release the excess if she is trapped within it."</p><p>"I can't have an extremely powered-up sleepwalker on my hands, Kes." The doctor huffed as he continued to adjust the power output of the force field. He just knew she was going to destroy his Sickbay one of these days.</p><p>What happened to good old fashioned defensive powers, he thought to himself with a low grumble.</p><p>"It'll only be a matter of time before she destroys the force field anyway." Kes' voice never rose above her normal warm tones, but the determination found in her violet eyes made the doctor question his own reluctance. The small hand on his shoulder helped as well. "I will go with her."</p><p>A moment of hesitation was permitted before the doctor sighed with discontent as he lowered the protective energy barrier. With Kes, he watched as Kathryn Janeway rose like a flaming spectre. The high ceiling of the Sickbay, which was reinforced tritanium began to bubble with the intensity of heat that wafted off the fiery woman. Another series of commands from the doctor opened a small ventilation shaft at the apex of the rounded ceiling. The opening of the vents that let out into the night sky were too slim for even a petite woman like Kathryn Janeway to pass through, until Kes used her mind to bend the metal slates to accommodate the blazing form.</p><p>"Kes." The doctor watched with worry as Kes began her ascent. "Be careful."</p><p>"I will, Doctor." Kes smiled softly before she mentally lifted herself through the broken vent and into the crispness of the evening air only seconds after Janeway.</p><p>The night sky was set ablaze by the woman who hovered high above the expansive grounds of the Institute she loved so much. The energy barrier that encompassed the campus in a sizeable nearly invisible dome flickered uneasily by the bombardment of thermo-chemical energy that flared in large waves off the petite airborne woman who at present looked little like the cool, professional, detached and always in perfect control Headmistress and more like a mythical being, a fiery phoenix risen from the ashes to take its revenge.</p><p>Kes' restrained powers were being put to the test by the intense amount of concentration it took the small elfin woman to propel the flares of energy that came her way from her vulnerable body and into the nearly impenetrable force field dome. Sweat began to form across her brow and a headache was deeply entrenched behind her eyes. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever and forced herself to move to a safer distance. Unlike the doctor, her epidermis wouldn't spontaneously grow back.</p><p>Kes lifted one of her small hands to absently wipe away the blood from her upper lip as she used the other along with her rather impressive strength of will to mentally push the excess energy that poured from Janeway in white hot flames into the absorbing lattice of the force field.</p><p>Kes thought she could hear an alarm sound from somewhere very far away. She tasted the coppery flavor of her own blood as it flowed onto her tongue. Kes resisted the urge to spit out the red fluid that had pooled inside her mouth, instead she concentrated on not blacking out as flashes of light blurred her vision and her limbs began to feel far too heavy for her to hold up. She felt incredibly warm and sweat made her pale skin glisten in the light of the night made impossibly bright by Kathryn Janeway.</p><p>An entreating voice buried deep within Kes whispered words of temptation as it enticed her to utilize the powers that still existed within her, merely buried by mental obstructions.</p><p>"NO!" With the scream of defiance, Kes propelled the last of the excess waves of energy into the dampening field.</p><p>A low sigh of relief was expelled between her lips as finally Janeway looked normal, floating unconsciously in the evening sky, shimmering golden glow and all.</p><p>The left corner of Kes' blood smeared mouth curved up as she quickly gathered Janeway's small, nude form into her arms before she descended from the air steadily with the auburn head of her precious cargo tucked under her chin as she did. The protectiveness and love she felt for the woman cradled gently and surely in her arms made Kes' chest feel warm, her heart full, and a reassuring calm to settle over her as they slowly lowered through the mangled ventilation shaft.</p><p>"God, I thought you'd never get back here!" The doctor's voice was shrill as he hurried over with a medical tricorder and ran the small blinking probe over both Kes' and Janeway's forms even before their feet touched the Sickbay floor. "The Dome nearly destabilized! Tuvok made a campus wide alert, I don't think I've ever seen him that concerned before; he nearly raised an eyebrow."</p><p>"Only 'nearly'?" Kes smiled teasingly as she was assisted by the doctor in lowering Kathryn Janeway's unconscious body onto the nearest biobed.</p><p>A silver blanket was laid upon Janeway's nakedness by Kes as the doctor continued running scans to ensure that both were all right. He let a sigh of relief escape between his lips as he closed the tricorder with an audible click after he found that after an analgesic for Kes, a good night's sleep for the duo, and then a neuro-stimulant for Kathryn Janeway in the morning, the two women should be just fine.</p><p>The hiss of the hypospray preceded the relief from the pain that had been planted firmly behind Kes' eyes and with her warm tones she extended her most sincere thanks to the doctor for his prompt administration. She examined the craggier than usual features of the sparsely haired man before she gently ushered him to the double doors of his Sickbay.</p><p>"Leaving my patient is highly irresponsible, Kes, despite the fact that I have been at my wits end as to what to do with her." The doctor shook his head at his lowly lot in life. "Sleepwalking, nearly destroying my Sickbay, not to mention the self-destructive activities she is most likely engaging in. And you know she's not going to listen to what I say. Why would she? It's not like I'm a physician or anything. Honestly, I used to be a renowned doctor."</p><p>"You are still very much 'renowned'." Kes' tone never lost its sincerity despite the fact that she was still maneuvering the man from the room. "Doctor, you've healed so many people today, I know you're exhausted. Don't worry about Kathryn, if anything changes during the night I'll contact you immediately. And as for her… 'destructive behavior', between you, Tuvok, Chakotay, and me, we'll get through to her."</p><p>"Hmph, it'd take a megaton explosion to get through that thick skull of hers." Despite the doctor's annoyed tones, Kes could sense the extreme worry that was just now beginning to leave him and understood him and his gruffness fully in that moment.</p><p>Kes had the strongest of urges to hug him to her and laugh happily, but then she would be required to explain herself and more so to explain his own emotions to the doctor and she was unwilling to take such action. Instead, she activated the Sickbay doors and waved goodnight to the still grumbling doctor.</p><p>Only when the doors closed after him did Kes allow her smile to grow to a full blown grin as she shook her head only once accompanied with a good-natured rolling of her violet eyes before she turned her gaze to the only other occupant in the room. The shimmering golden light that surrounded the auburn haired woman who slumbered peacefully on was the only indication of the amount of immense power the small woman wielded. Though Kes figured Janeway would need a different sort of strength to endure the constant bombardment of lectures regarding her health she was sure to be receiving at great length from numerous people.</p><p>"Rest while you can, my friend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 28</p><p>"She'll pull through, she always does."</p><p>Annika felt herself nod absently as she watched Tom being ushered into the Sickbay by the doctor. She let a high pitched squeak out when a rough hand landed on her shoulder. Her blonde head turned and she caught a glimpse of bloodied spikes before the hand was quickly removed.</p><p>"Come on, Blondie."</p><p>Without a conscious thought of where they were going, Annika followed closely behind the retreating, stomping form of B'Elanna Torres. The heavy, metal soles of the dark woman's boots clanked noisily against the floors of the hallway as she steadily made her way out of the oppressive scents of the medical wing of the Institute.</p><p>Their journey to the underground facility and through it was made in silence though Annika did sneak questioning glances at the woman next to her. Large metal doors opened as the pair approached and Annika recognized the yellow lined gray room that housed the Institute's impressive training room that utilized holographic projections.</p><p>"Computer, activate program Torres four-Alpha."</p><p>"What are—" The words had barely the chance to escape as Annika squealed her surprise and swiftly ducked as a rather large man in army fatigues swung at her head with a massive, leather gloved fist.</p><p>The man was fast despite his lumbering body and he recovered from her deflection easily and ran head-on into Annika's slim midsection which bowled her over. She landed on the harsh metal floor with a groan before it was muffled by the eruption of metal and a male scream of agony.</p><p>"Oh, gross." Annika pushed the dead hologram off of her metallic body and tried not to think about how the blood felt quite real splattered across her torso. She didn't have to try too hard since she was quickly and thoroughly distracted by the group of six men equally as big as the one lying in a dark pool of his own blood as they attempted to pummel her with their fists.</p><p>The hit to her left side might have been actually painful if she wasn't fully protected by her dense metal exoplating and she had to admit she found some satisfaction in the surprised look that quickly vanished when the heal of her palm connected with the man's nose. More blood covered her borrowed utilitarian orange and leafy green outfit when she used her extended, sharply tipped nails to divest two of the holograms of various internal organs. The cut off screams of the holograms and the triumphant noises from her sparring partner filled her senses as she found a strange feeling of relaxation in the mindless slaughtering of fake beings.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Annika detected the quick motions of B'Elanna, who moved at superhuman speeds as her elbow connected with the solar plexus of one of the men and if the cracking sounds were any indication, crushed them before the man gurgled his last bloody breath and fell to the floor.</p><p>"Eech!" Annika tried not to be too distracted or disgusted when the sickening crack of one of the hologram's neck sounded loudly when B'Elanna picked the man up with one powerful arm and torpedoed him face first into the unyielding floor.</p><p>She had more pressing matters to attend to as she was thrown to the ground by the massive bulk that was upon her and presently attempting to bash her face in with his fists. The sound of Annika's metallic head hitting the metal of the floor sounded unpleasant, but painful it was not. What was painful, however, for the hologram at least was the gleaming silver fist that collided with his face which ceased his functioning efficiently.</p><p>Annika pushed the metal back beneath newly formed skin after B'Elanna's spiked gloved fist smashed the face of the last of the twenty holograms her program had created. The disarrayed bodies and sometimes remains of the men were at the two women's feet and Annika couldn't help but release another, though more restrained, "eech".</p><p>"Computer, end program." Her breath labored, B'Elanna wiped the sweat from her forehead with a feral grin on her face before she clapped her hand against Annika's shoulder. "Not bad."</p><p>"Thanks... I think." Annika wiped the now non-existent blood from the front of her outfit as she followed B'Elanna from the room towards the turbolift.</p><p>The behavior of the dark haired woman confused Annika, but she couldn't say that it didn't feel somewhat reassuring to have the powerful woman as her guide, this program a distraction for her and she reasoned for B'Elanna as well. Her light blue eyes glanced again and again at the woman who led her from the building and into the crispness of the breezy night air. They settled their forms onto the cement stoop in front of the mahogany double doors of the main building of the Institute as their bodies cooled off.</p><p>As B'Elanna pulled a hand sized rubber container, dark red in color, out of a large hidden pouch on her thigh the tall blonde could no longer keep her question within her.</p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me?" She hadn't meant to ask so skeptically, almost confrontationally. But in all honesty, she knew that B'Elanna's program had been an olive branch of sorts, albeit a violent and bloody olive branch, but also one that kept with the dark woman's persona Annika figured.</p><p>A low snort was Annika's answer until the spiked hand that held the dark red canteen collided with her now unprotected, fleshy uniform clad chest. "Here."</p><p>Annika took the canteen with a small grimace as she rubbed her chest with her other hand. She wondered if there would be a bruise and whether it would be advantageous for her to always be in her metallic form around B'Elanna. The blonde opened the lid of the container and took a deep inhalation of the liquid held inside.</p><p>"Ugh, what is that?" In truth it smelled like something one would put in an outdated automobile.</p><p>"Blood wine." B'Elanna shrugged as she took the canteen blindingly fast from Annika's grasp and took a long drink from it before she slammed it back into the blonde's chest who barely had time to catch it.</p><p>"Seriously?" Annika held the container away from her as far as she could as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>B'Elanna exhaled a long suffering sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Against popular belief I don't actually drink blood. It's just whiskey… and something a bit extra."</p><p>Annika looked at B'Elanna questioningly for a moment before she tipped the container back and a small amount of the ruby colored liquid fell into her mouth. Her body lurched suddenly as the fluid hit her stomach, tears welled in her icy blue eyes and a string of coughs emitted from her as she handed the canteen to her companion. With a hand to her overheated throat, she wheezed out her opinion. "G—good."</p><p>B'Elanna shrugged again when she offered the canteen to the blonde and it was rejected after she had taken a few swigs herself.</p><p>"So…" Annika pulled her knees to her chest as she hugged them close against her body with her arms. She felt the briskness of the cool evening air, though the heat from the single sip of B'Elanna's "blood wine" prevented her from being too chilled while she watched B'Elanna close the canteen and replace it back into her thigh pocket. "Are you going to answer my question?"</p><p>With conviction in her voice and assuredness in her dark eyes, B'Elanna answered, "I've figured you out, Blondie."</p><p>"What's that supposed—"</p><p>The deafening sound and immense heat roaring off the blazing white spectre that was Kathryn Janeway as she flew high into the night sky leaving a flaming orange trail in her wake made Annika forget whatever she had been about to say as she stood up abruptly from the cement of the stoop.</p><p>"Holy shit!" B'Elanna grabbed Annika's shoulder and pushed the startled blonde into the safety of the porch.</p><p>A low grunt emitted from the blonde as she collided with the brick wall of the Institute main building. After she regained her breath, Annika attempted to disengage from the strong hold B'Elanna had her in, but was ultimately unsuccessful so instead all she was able to do was peer over the dark woman's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Annika froze in B'Elanna's grasp as both gaped at the woman suspended high above them. The heat from the fiery woman caused sweat to breakout across both their bodies, but fortunately neither was close enough to be scorched. Though that could be due to the great waves of orange and white fire being pushed into the curved energy barrier from the mere strength of Kes' thoughts Annika figured when she saw the small elfin woman with her arms in front of her floating somewhat uncertainly next to the blaze.</p><p>The alarm klaxons that rang out was no match to the sound that was made when energy collided with energy and so B'Elanna and Annika stood and watched, transfixed by the sight of the two powerful women, one of which whose energy flowed blazingly around her to make what looked like massive fiery wings in the night sky. Time itself seemed to stop as unimaginable power was released from Janeway and redirected by Kes, until finally, thankfully, the flames abated and what was left was a soft golden glow that surrounded Janeway's floating, nude form.</p><p>B'Elanna slowly released Annika and the pair moved unsteadily back to the cement stoop and watched from a sizeable distance as Kes gathered the form of Kathryn Janeway into her arms before they descended from whence they came. B'Elanna and Annika being ignored as they were by Kes, looked to one another for confirmation that they had just seen what they had in fact just witnessed.</p><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Annika's wide, icy blue eyes turned from B'Elanna to the blue flickering of the domed energy barrier that had just received a barrage of released power.</p><p>"How should I know?" Irritated by how unnerved she had been, B'Elanna forced a shrug of nonchalance as she retrieved her dark red rubber flask, popped the top, and took a hearty swig. "Come on, let's get back to Sickbay. See what the Doc has to say."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Annika had rolled her eyes at the tone, but she still followed B'Elanna back into the brick building.</p><p>Before the pair of women made it to the turbolift, the doors to it opened to reveal a rather haggard Tom Paris.</p><p>"Ladies." The grin was there, but it barely broke through the worn expression of the blonde haired man.</p><p>Despite the doctor's best efforts, Tom still felt like something vital had just been ripped out of him, which, as he thought about it, had been. In short, Kathryn Janeway had sucked him dry. The usual spark of unrelenting energy that flowed through his body had been all but drained from him during that seemingly brief embrace he had experienced in Sickbay. He couldn't blame the woman, she had been acting on pure instinct after all, but that still didn't relieve the unease that he could be overtaken so easily. He also knew when their Headmistress does awaken she will most likely feel guilty if not a tad bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She had, after all, been tightly pressed against him with nothing but a visible golden glow about her. Once everything returned to normal he knew despite his better judgment that he would definitely have to remind her of that fact.</p><p>"Tom, what's going on? How's Janeway?" B'Elanna almost reached out to the depleted man, but thought better of it and instead folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Well the way the Doc was bitching up a storm I'd say she's going to be fine. Kes is keeping an eye on her now." Tom placed a warm hand on the small, dark featured woman as he tried to brighten up if only to make her less surly. "So I heard I missed quite the light show outside."</p><p>"Yeah, Janeway was blasting the Dome all to hell. It was pretty amazing." B'Elanna had to grin broadly, not only from her approval of the amount of raw power Janeway had exhibited, but also for the fact that their illustrious leader was all right. "She absorbed a lot of energy today. I guess I didn't really know how much she could take in."</p><p>Not being an Omega class metahuman had never bothered B'Elanna, she liked her abilities and thought them practical for her disposition, but that still didn't prevent her from being in awe of some of those around her with incredible amounts of energy at their disposal. Though she never let on that she was impressed, of course.</p><p>"Apparently a lot." Tom absently rubbed his upper chest as he remembered how the hot glow that was always present had been extracted forcibly during the power exchange. He felt empty without it and not a little afraid that this would be a permanent condition, though the doctor assured him that it couldn't possibly be unless "genetics be damned".</p><p>"Are you okay?" Annika, who had apparently been forgotten about completely since two pairs of startled eyes looked her way.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure, of course." A smile to convince upturned his lips as he pulled himself more upright. He did wonder idly if he looked as awful as he felt. Probably, he figured, if the skeptical looks were any indication. "Nothing a little of your blood wine wouldn't fix."</p><p>"What you need is sleep." B'Elanna walked a few steps towards the front door before she stopped and turned on her heels. "Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and drag your sorry ass to bed, Paris."</p><p>"Promises, promises." Tom didn't actually believe B'Elanna would make good on her threat, but he had to admit a part of him was actually excited and nervous by the prospect, though he hid it beneath a boyish smirk as he walked languidly towards the dark featured woman.</p><p>Resigned to the fact that she had been the third wheel for several moments, Annika didn't follow the pair instead she mumbled out her plan of action. "Yeah, you two go on, I'm just going to check in on Kes. See if she needs anything."</p><p>A few mumbled, idle farewells accompanied the departing couple before they entered into what was quickly becoming the early hours of a new day.</p><p>Annika couldn't help but raise one of her eyebrows in bemusement. She wondered to herself if Tom and B'Elanna's mutual attraction was as obvious to the others as it was to Annika. Since it was none of her business, she shrugged off the contemplation before she entered the lift.</p><p>As the turbolift ascended to the top level of the building, Annika finally allowed herself to relax fully since they had been interrupted at the pub.</p><p>Annika couldn't exactly say she knew exactly what had just transpired in the last several hours, but one thing she had to acknowledge with some certainty was that she was well in over her head. She wasn't a combative person by nature, nor was she exactly heroic, self-sacrificing, or fearless. She had a quiet life filled with mundane activities, people, and things. Usually the most excitement she had was when one of her favorite old movies was transferred to microdisc. She was out of her league here where it seemed heroic displays were common place, self-sacrifice part of the deal, and all were fearless; even the youngest of the children seemed unafraid.</p><p>Many things had unnerved her this long night. The gunmen on the ground that imprisoned metahumans, other metahumans killing humans and attacking their own kind as well, and above all there was the woman in the center of all of Annika's intense emotions. She had never felt so much fear in her life than when she had watched that awful looking spike when it had impaled Janeway. And then the next time she saw the woman, she had been a blazing spectre of fire and light. She hadn't been anywhere near close enough to make out much detail, but she did know that the way Kes had cradled the seemingly naked form of Kathryn Janeway in her arms when they had descended into the opening in the domed roof she had felt almost crippled by the fact that Kathryn Janeway was way out of her league.</p><p>Even with that knowledge Annika steadily made her way to Sickbay. Unlike most doors, the large metal ones to the medical bay did not open upon her approach. She looked to the side of the door for an admittance panel, but found only smooth steel. Deflated, she turned to leave until Kes' voice sounded in the room.</p><p>"Who is it?" The voice wasn't unkind, but did seem to command an immediate answer.</p><p>"It's Annika." Her blonde head quirked to one side as she spoke into the empty room. "I just wanted to see if… you, uh, needed anything."</p><p>"Thank you, could you bring me a bottle of water, please?"</p><p>Annika found the fridge that resembled the rest of the dark wood shelves, pulled out two bottles, and after she exhaled a deep breath, she made her way through the now open doors into the dim lighting of Sickbay.</p><p>Any words that Annika might have had in way of greeting died in her throat as she took in the vision that made her heart catch almost painfully in her chest from the sheer amount of affection that rolled off in waves from the small, pixie-like woman. Kes stood next to the gray cushioned bed that held Kathryn Janeway whose small body, covered gently by a silver colored blanket, was curled into the fetal position as she slumbered on her right side.</p><p>Kes' hands stilled their motions as Annika made her quiet approach. After she had dismissed the doctor, Kes had released Janeway's thick auburn hair from the tight braid it had been trapped in which now, due to her manual manipulation, flowed across the blue-gray pillow in waves.</p><p>Annika wondered if she had ever seen anything more affecting in her life than the sight of a slumbering Kathryn Janeway; her elegant features in repose never looked more vulnerable, delicate and beautiful.</p><p>"Annika." Kes' gentle tone suddenly pulled the blonde haired woman from her reverie.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Annika didn't know for what she was exactly apologizing for, but she still felt the need to. Was it for the fact that Janeway had been so severely injured? Or was it that she felt guilty at how easily her thoughts turned to her base desires.</p><p>"There's no need to apologize for your feelings." Kes took the proffered water bottle from Annika's hold. "Come, seat with me."</p><p>With one last parting glance at the resting figure, Annika followed Kes from the surgical bay to a small office that was positioned in the middle of Sickbay encompassed in glass so whoever was in it could look out upon each one of the twenty biobeds that created a large circle.</p><p>Kes walked past the doctor's chair before she seated herself in one of the black pleather chairs that reclined back slightly. Her violet eyes easily made out the form of Kathryn Janeway outside the glass window and Kes knew that any sign of distress from the auburn haired woman would be announced by the monitoring sensors of the mechanical arch that fitted above the sleeping woman's torso. Those violet eyes shifted to watch Annika as the tall blonde settled against the cushions of the black sofa that fitted against the low gray wall.</p><p>"So, she's going to be all right?" Annika hands fidgeted with the water bottle in her hand as she tried to make her voice as light as possible.</p><p>"Yes, she'll be fine." Kes peered through the glass window at the person in question. "She just needs some sleep."</p><p>Kes almost laughed at the understatement of her conclusion. The small elfin like woman wondered when it had been that Kathryn Janeway had slept a full night's sleep. She suddenly wondered if Janeway even could remember that far back.</p><p>"How're you?" Kes watched the blonde shrug uneasily under her violet gaze. A storm of emotions bombarded her as icy blue eyes finally met hers.</p><p>"A part of me thinks you're all nuts." Annika's hands absently brushed at the combat suit she was garbed in and thought that perhaps she was the crazy one, pretending to be a … a superhero. "And the other part thinks perhaps you're the most amazing people I'll ever meet. But I don't know if I'm cut out for this kind of life."</p><p>"If you could go back to your old life, one of zero responsibility and of heavily guarded secrecy, would you want to?" Kes actually did very much want the answer to this question.</p><p>Perhaps, Kes reasoned, Annika wasn't suited to be a part of their cadre. Perhaps the blonde would rather be put in the Metahuman Protection Program. Kes didn't think so, didn't want that to be Annika's answer, but she couldn't force this life upon anyone and wouldn't want to even if she had that ability.</p><p>"I don't know." Annika shook her head at her own fear, but she had to be honest and knew Kes would settle for nothing less. "I thought I liked my life. I had adapted to it well. No one knew what I was and I liked that. But then it all changed, didn't it? Now a lot of people know and I can't really go back to my old life. I have to either stay here until whoever is responsible for my kidnapping is found or I would have to go into hiding, right?"</p><p>"Is that what's scaring you? The life that was lost to you?" Kes looked pointed at the other woman as if she could pry the truth from Annika with her violet gaze. "Or are you afraid of something else?"</p><p>"You all could die out there!" Annika bolted from the sofa as she threw up her hands in frustration. "Doesn't that scare you?"</p><p>"Sometimes it does. Sometimes we can be debilitated by our fears." Kes knew that she had been nearly paralyzed with fear when she had been much younger, after she had been released from the internment camp where she had seen both her parents slaughtered before her eyes at the age of eight. What had helped her was helping others and the family that had been created within the Institute in England and later the one she became a part of here at the Voyager Institute.</p><p>"Then how? How do you do it? Why do you do it?" Annika stopped her pacing as she waited for the warm tones to answer her.</p><p>"It's not about our fear. It's about hope." Kes looked out the glass again to look at the woman who had for all extents and purposes brought them all together. "We're not miracle workers. Or superheroes, or heroes at all really. We're just people who have hopes for the future. We do it for ourselves as much as for anyone else."</p><p>Annika followed Kes' gaze and wondered at the unwavering trust that one woman seemed to so easily inspire. "Do you do it for her?"</p><p>Kes had moved closer to the window and now placed one small hand on it where she could see Janeway. "A lot of us wouldn't be here if not for her."</p><p>Annika wasn't sure if Kes had meant "here" as in the Institute or "here" meaning alive. Either or both perhaps, she reasoned.</p><p>"But she could have died tonight." It was a fact that Annika had to point out, was she the only one who had noticed this one overwhelming detail. Was she the only one who had felt fear stab coldly in her chest?</p><p>Hand still pressed to the glass, Kes turned her head in order to address Annika. "And that scared you as well."</p><p>Icy blue eyes narrowed warily. "Didn't it scare you?"</p><p>"Yes." Kes' violet eyes maintained their even gaze on Annika as she answered. "It did."</p><p>"But you'll go off and do something else tomorrow and if not tomorrow then the next day until you're all dead or the world is a better place, is that about right?" Annika moved so that she stood next to Kes, her icy blue eyes peered through the glass as well. "What is it you all hope to accomplish with all of… this?"</p><p>"A better future."</p><p>Kes had to admit, if only to herself, that there were many days where that brighter future that they all hoped for seemed like a fantasy that could never be made real. But she persevered because the days when she believed that her hope was justified gave her a sense of purpose, one greater than herself.</p><p>"What else are we to do? Hide? Hope the anti-metahuman populace will leave us alone? Hope the government doesn't decide metahumans are a threat to national security and come after us? None of that seems like a viable option." After a low sigh Kes softened the tone of her voice that had begun to take on a sharp edge to it. "So… we fight. And we'll continue to until yes either we're all dead or the world is a better place. It's who we are. It's what we all decided to dedicate our lives to do. But it is a choice. You have choices, Annika. What will you choose?"</p><p>"I decided after all of the stuff that has happened to me in the past few days that I wouldn't keep my head in the sand any longer." Annika pulled her gaze from the slumbering woman to look more directly at Kes. "But I'm not a soldier or a teacher or all that brave and heroic. I do want to help, but I don't know how useful I would be since I don't even know everything about my abilities."</p><p>"Well then," Kes smiled at what she had figured would be Annika's inevitable decision. "It's a good thing you're at a school, hmm?"</p><p>And Kes knew exactly the person to teach Annika.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 29</p><p>Blue-gray eyes opened slowly to the lowered lighting of Sickbay as Kathryn Janeway awakened to the soft beeping sounds of monitoring equipment and the slow rhythmic breathing that indicated sleep. A warmth at her side caused her gaze to drift to where a small woman with short blonde hair slumbered upon the gray sheets, her head cradled in crossed arms that rested on the biobed that Janeway had occupied for a time unknown to her.</p><p>"Oh, Kes." Tones made deeply husky from sleep revealed deep affection as did the warmth in Janeway's blue-gray eyes as she brushed a gentle hand over the sleeping woman's hair.</p><p>Though she couldn't quite recall what had all transpired from when she had been in the aft section of the Delta Flyer, Janeway thought she could safely assume from the fact that she was in Sickbay under the arch of the medical monitor that created a mechanical bridge across her torso that she had been more seriously injured than she had thought.</p><p>Guilt for what she had put her crew through sent a sliver of pain to her chest, but she pushed away such selfish indulgence from her mind as she pressed the release button to the monitors before they disconnected and slid into openings at either side of the biobed.</p><p>Carefully so as to not disturb Kes, Janeway removed herself from the bed as she wrapped the thermo blanket around her slim frame. Satisfied that her modesty was secured, she moved around to the other side of the bed to where Kes slept. Gently she lifted Kes into her arms, the pixie like woman felt light in her arms as she carried her to the biobed to the left of the surgical one that Janeway had so recently awakened from. After she tenderly deposited Kes' small form onto the biobed, Janeway pulled a thermo blanket from the drawer underneath and covered Kes with it.</p><p>She granted herself one last look of warmth to the sleeping woman before she moved steadily out of the surgical bay of Sickbay and into the locker room on the other side of the vast room.</p><p>The lights activated upon her entrance as she walked through the locker room to the showering units. The thermo blanket was tossed into the cleaning unit before she stepped into an alcove and activated the hot water. The warmth of the cascading water and the soap upon her body ridded her skin of the medicinal scent that had always turned her stomach and she greeted the floral scents of shampoo and cleanser with an appreciative smile.</p><p>The shower was spent putting together her schedule for the day. The first thing she was required to do was to ensure that the liberated metahumans they had retrieved from Oregon were secure and guarantee their continual safety.</p><p>Perhaps she could have Nechayev come a few days early to help her to relocate the liberated metahumans. On the other hand, maybe she should suggest that she travel to the NRR instead despite her aversion to leaving her Institute. But it might be more beneficial for her modesty.</p><p>After the soap had been washed away she turned the unit off and toweled her fragrant skin dry. After she deposited the towel in the same receptacle as her discarded blanket, Janeway retrieved a pile of folded clothing from one of the many lockers.</p><p>Now clad in a pale blue t-shirt, a dark blue cotton hoodie with matching pants and white sandals Janeway departed from the locker room as she pulled her long, damp, auburn hair into a loose French twist.</p><p>The always cool, controlled and authoritative Professor Kathryn Janeway M.D., Headmistress of the Voyager Institute, the youngest person to receive a Nobel Prize, and the most powerful metahuman in the United States of America, let out a high-pitched and very surprised squeak when she was forced to stop abruptly in her movements to avoid running full on into the rather stern looking Doctor Zimmerman.</p><p>With a strained voice kept low for Kes' benefit, the doctor glared at the auburn haired woman with narrow, some could say beady, dark eyes. "What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be out of bed."</p><p>"Doctor," Janeway's voice was also restrained though there was a modicum of sharpness within it. "I'm perfectly fine."</p><p>"Well now you are!" Doctor quickly turned to where Kes slumbered on, sighed, turned his gaze back to Janeway, rolled his eyes, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "After you sucked Mr. Paris almost to the point of doing irreparable harm, after you almost destroyed my Sickbay. Not to mention the Dome that was almost obliterated because of you and after Kes was the only thing standing in your way from doing massive damage to the Institute."</p><p>Kathryn Janeway's head had reared back at such an uncharacteristic expulsion of anger from the physician. He knew how to get to her by way of what she had done to others not really to herself. "Are Tom and Kes all right?"</p><p>The doctor waved one hand dismissively. "Oh they're fine."</p><p>After a sigh of relief, Janeway nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Kathryn," the doctor's voice was steady, determined, and filled with the care he felt for the stubborn woman before him. "What you are doing to yourself is disastrous for your body. Not to mention your mind."</p><p>Quelled by his concern instead of his annoyance, she could only nod her head as he led her by the arm to his office.</p><p>"When was the last time you actually had a full eight hours of sleep? Do you even remember?"</p><p>Janeway pursed her lips in irritation. "Oh, Doctor, it hasn't been that long."</p><p>"Then when?" His own lack of patience crept into his voice.</p><p>"Probably," her voice was hesitant as she realized exactly how long it had actually been. "Before Kes came here."</p><p>"THAT WAS…!" Again the doctor looked suddenly over at Kes whose ability to sleep through his thunderous expulsions was impressive. "That was over six years ago!"</p><p>"Doctor, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you." The somewhat derisive tone and the statement of an untruth did not benefit her in the slightest made evident by the man's skeptical snort and annoyed rolling of his eyes.</p><p>"I could make several arguments that prove that statement false, but we don't have all day." Having had five years of dealing with the obstinate women before him, the doctor knew full well that he might as well be talking to his tricorder for all the good his words would do though despite that knowledge he was always determined to at least try. Perhaps hell would freeze over and she would actually take his medical advice. "You work absurdly long hours under constant stress, eating on the run, without sufficient exercise or rest. Your body is crying out for mercy. When did you last take a vacation? Or done something pleasurable, for recreation?"</p><p>"Doctor, I'm really very busy." In truth she couldn't quite remember when she had taken a break from the Institute or her obligations to the UFM and the MPA, but she didn't want him to know that. This badgering was bad enough without mixing in specifics.</p><p>"Oh, I know very well how busy you are." The dismissive hand waved once again. "But you aren't a machine. Even you need sleep to replenish and repair your body. The solar energy you absorb throughout the day is no substitute for a good night's rest. If you don't change your behavior your body is going to get burnt out. Again. And I'm not so sure Mr. Paris will be up to the task of recharging you for another time."</p><p>"That was a very dangerous thing you had him do." Her softened tone was more remorseful than accusatory. She could still feel the stolen energy as it coursed hotly through her slim body. And she had to admit to the dark confession if only to herself that it felt good… and that she wanted more.</p><p>"Yes, well, I had to do something." For a moment the doctor's bravado diminished into the softness of his own tone. "I'll be the first admit it was a bit… unconventional. It certainly wouldn't be something I would suggest doing again anytime soon. But it did work… though almost to the detriment of my Sickbay. I think the force field strength could be a little higher. You never know when—ahem."</p><p>The finger and the thumb which pinched the bridge of the auburn haired woman's nose had put a sudden stop to the doctor's rambling and it was a tossup as to who looked more annoyed at the moment. Perhaps it was the doctor since he had the bravery to lend his next piece of advice.</p><p>"Maybe you should talk to Kes."</p><p>He knew it was, perhaps, not the best thing to say when she reared her head back, slate gray eyes flashed in warning, and her lips were pursed in a decidedly displeased manner. But the doctor was not a coward nor was he used to backing down especially when it came to health manners, so he crossed his arms over his chest and met her stare for his own.</p><p>"As your physician your health is of paramount importance to me." One arm remained crossed while the other was occupied with being raised up so that two of his fingers and thumb could rub at the crease between his eyebrows. A low sigh escaped before he opened his eyes to find that her expression had softened considerably. Though less intimidating she was not.</p><p>After taking a few calming breaths her voice quieted in its sincerity. "I… appreciate your concern, Doctor. I do. But my sleep is hardly something to be worried about. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of things I need to take care of. "</p><p>"You are without a doubt the most exasperating woman I have ever met." As he expressed this opinion with a few seconds of shakes of his head, eye rolls, and huffs of breath he pulled a small, thin circular disc from his pocket. "I know you aren't going to listen to me about things I know nothing about, like health matters, but as your Doctor, and as your friend, I insist you wear this neurocortical monitor unless you want me to employ our regulation one twenty one, section A and confine you here to Sickbay."</p><p>Gray eyes narrowed as she begrudgingly accepted the proffered monitor with some humor mixed with true suspicion in her tone. "You wouldn't dare."</p><p>"I think you know the answer to that." For the first time during their entire exchange, the doctor smiled while he watched her lift her hair away from her neck in order to place the monitor behind her ear upon her parietal bone.</p><p>"I'd like the medical evaluations of the metahumans from Oregon in two hours." Gone was anything other than the cool professional tone that most knew from the auburn haired woman.</p><p>"I'll have them ready." The doctor watched the woman depart from Sickbay until the metal doors closed behind her. "You know I could have used your help."</p><p>"The last thing she would have responded to is the two of us ganging up on her, Doctor." Seated, legs crossed, upon the biobed, the pixie like woman shook her blonde head ruefully. "But I might know someone who could talk some sense into her."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 30</p><p>The otherwise silent, expansive office was interrupted sharply by the cracking that sounded from the lone occupant's slim neck. Gone was the dark blue cotton clothing she had sported only twenty minutes ago. Now her slim body was concealed beneath a demure dark brown subtly pinstriped skirt suit which complimented her figure attractively though modestly. The suit along with the tightly constructed French twist of thick auburn hair made the woman look professional if not a bit severe.</p><p>Kathryn Janeway allowed herself a few moments to indulge in her one true, and publically known, vice. Coffee, black. She enjoyed the pleasure she received from the mere smell before her lightly painted lips parted to admit that hot, bitter liquid. A small smile played on her lips as they pressed together after the coffee was secured.</p><p>The headache that had formed during her conversation with Doctor Zimmerman had all but vanished since her departure from Sickbay, but she knew the reprieve would only be temporary. It had been quite early when she had made her way to her quarters, changed, and then took her private lift directly to her office and so she had been gratefully spared a barrage of entreaties from her staff. But as the early morning began to progressively move to a more reasonable time, she was sure it wouldn't be long before she was bombarded my communiqués and by the more brave, face-to-face meetings.</p><p>She knew she was perhaps being ungracious by rebuffing their concerns, but she didn't require them to worry themselves regarding her. She had taken care of herself quite competently for the thirty plus years before she had come back to the Voyager Institute and she thought, since then as well. But the doctor was nothing if not annoyingly persistent. Another headache began to form behind her eyes as she redirected her thoughts to what was more important, namely the rescued metahumans and Annika Hansen.</p><p>The group of fourteen metahumans rescued from the underground compound in Oregon would be processed through the MPA program and then relocated to where ever would be most suited for them, their powers and their wishes. They would be offered sessions with Kes. If some wanted to merely return to their previous lives then they would be required to have a session with Tuvok in order to maintain the secrecy of the Institute and the people therein. This is what would occupy most of her time this day though she did hold out hope that there would be some time to get Annika into the lab.</p><p>The stunningly beautiful and somewhat icy, though oddly and charmingly awkward tall blonde woman was nothing short of highly intriguing to Kathryn Janeway. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the other woman, since she had just been summarily thrust from her life into theirs after all. But above that, Janeway sensed a great amount of power and strength that remained untapped, undiscovered, and unharnessed that simmered just below the surface. There was something about the blonde that made Janeway believe whole heartedly that if Annika Hansen were given a task she would step up to the plate and be a force to be reckoned with. She knew that much power kept hidden and under wraps could only be contained for so long before it broke free. And that feeling made her relieved that they had found Annika before anyone else had, the Obsidian Order for instance.</p><p>The fact that she had felt her fingers tingle upon their first meeting was of no consequence to the Headmistress of the Voyager Institute, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. It meant nothing. Nothing at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 31</p><p>Slim, nimble fingers released a succession of buttons as Kathryn Janeway divested herself of the cream-colored silk blouse that she had worn for the last twelve hours. Janeway stretched the muscles of her back and allowed herself a moment to fully relax. She had spent the majority of her day finding appropriate places for fourteen rescued metahumans and she was already feeling exhausted. Any free time she had since then was what had given her the headache she possessed now. Her beloved staff had either subtly, or the exact opposite of that told her in no uncertain terms that she should take better care of herself and that if she didn't she would be hearing from them repeatedly until she complied. A part of her felt truly warmed by their concern, but a stronger part chaffed at the thought of anyone presuming to know what was best for her. They didn't know the reason behind her insomnia nor would they if it was up to her and she felt it most certainly was.</p><p>After Janeway deposited her brown pinstriped suit, blouse and undergarments into the laundry bin in her bedroom closet she moved to the section of the walk-in that contained her combat suits. Five suits were hung neatly in the small alcove. She bypassed the more thickly padded active duty black and red outfits and instead retrieved a slate gray uniform made of thinner but no less durable material.</p><p>Janeway positioned her combadge above her left breast underneath the one-inch thick band of red across her upper chest and shoulders. She rested a hand over her midsection as she inhaled deeply. The tingling in her stomach beneath the soft, closely fitted dark gray fabric betrayed her anxiousness for what was next on the agenda this day.</p><p>Annika Hansen. There was something about the woman that made Kathryn Janeway blush uncharacteristically when in her presence, to speak a bit too much or to dart her blue-gray eyes away while a crooked grin accompanied a growing warmth in the pit of her stomach; especially when icy blue eyes were fixed on her. Upon their first meeting in her own office Janeway thought perhaps the other woman was a bit cold, standoffish and contrary but she had soon discovered that any aloofness Annika projected was due to her recent experiences, her unfamiliarity with being an "out" metahuman and anxiety about the future. Janeway could sympathize, but since she had been so entrenched with her life as a metahuman for so long sympathy was the best she could do. Janeway had to admit that Annika was a breath of fresh air for the Institute and for Kathryn herself. Here was a woman she had absolutely no history with, good or bad, so there were no expectations placed on her. Kathryn smiled secretly to herself as she left her loft for she had to confess that she was curious what Annika Hansen thought of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 32</p><p>A sandy colored eyebrow was raised, the only physical indication of the uncertainty and awkwardness that Annika Hansen felt strongly in response to the image of herself reflected back in the full length mirror anchored to the wall of her adopted bedroom. To say the outfit she had on was tight would have to be categorized as an understatement. The silver material seemed painted on rather than made of fabric and she wondered how she was supposed to maintain any sense of modesty.</p><p>The material was soft on her skin and she felt oddly comfortable and unrestricted by the garment. The silver was Annika's preferred outfit out of the three she had been given by the Voyager Institute's headmistress. Annika took a deep breath as she pushed thoughts of the enigmatic Dr. Janeway out of her head. She had been conducting this solo fashion show for the singular purpose of occupying her time before any news of the headmistress' condition was revealed to her, most likely by Kes.</p><p>Metal emerged from Annika's body beneath the silver outfit until it covered her entire form. She felt much less exposed in her metal sheath though the silver of her shiny body and the material of her garment seemed almost too similar now. At least this outfit didn't have odd sparkles across it like the other two.</p><p>She ran a silver metallic hand down the ridged section of the suit that covered her abdomen and marveled at the odd turn her life had taken. And she had to admit she did feel a bit like a superhero in this getup or perhaps some sort of space babe from one of the old sci-fi shows she had watched as a child with her father.</p><p>The metal quickly disappeared beneath her newly formed skin as she walked from the bedroom to the front door to answer the hail that had interrupted her idle musings of capes and spaceships. As Annika suspected, the wooden door slid open to reveal Kes with a smile on her pixyish features.</p><p>"Good morning." Kes' grin grew as she was motioned into the sunlit apartment.</p><p>"It's evening." Annika smirked as she led the way to the kitchen.</p><p>With a gentle wave of one hand Kes dismissed the response. "Details."</p><p>"Coffee?" The carafe in Annika's hand was held in offering.</p><p>"No, thank you." Kes held her hands clasped in front of her. Her lips were pursed and her violet eyes were alight with barely contained humor.</p><p>"What are you smirking at?" Annika's left eyebrow was raised with bemusement. She blew atop her coffee before she took tentative sips of the hot black liquid.</p><p>"It's just… no one would ever suspect you haven't been with us for quite some time." Kes' violet eyes surveyed the silver suit approvingly. "You certainly look the part. How does it feel?"</p><p>"You know, I think it looks tighter than it feels." Annika shrugged before she took another couple of sips from her dark blue mug. "Do I look like a badass superhero?"</p><p>"I know I wouldn't mess with you." Kes put her small, slim hands up in an exaggerated expression of preemptive surrender before they resumed their more natural position folded in front of her waist. "Are you nervous about getting measured?"</p><p>"I have a feeling you already know the answer to that question." The fluttering in her stomach barely allowed the dark, bitter liquid Annika had recently ingested to settle easily. "But I don't have any reason to be nervous. Right?"</p><p>"It'll be a painless endeavor I assure you." Kes smiled gently as she felt an amused thrill go through her petite frame for she knew it was not the lab work entirely, if at all, that caused waves of glowing pink nervousness to emanate from Annika. "Though Doctor Zimmerman and the headmistress might draw it out a bit. They thrive on all that lab work and science babble… I prefer my psychobabble, thank you."</p><p>"I like technobabble myself." Annika's left shoulder rolled forward as she willed any remaining tension from her body. "Have you um… seen her today?"</p><p>If Kes thought it odd that Annika had all but whispered the last part she feigned otherwise. She had tried to set Annika's mind to rest the previous evening that the headmistress was going to recover fully but some more reassurance wouldn't be too demanding. "I haven't yet. She's been busy all day relocating all the metahumans rescued from Oregon. I spent most of the morning speaking with many of them, then I took a long nap and now I'm here."</p><p>"Oh." In lieu of fidgeting with her clothing, Annika rubbed the pad of her thumb against the tip of the nails of her middle and ring fingers on her right hand. She was disappointed by Kes' response but tried not to let it show how eager she was to hear anything about Janeway.</p><p>"Don't fret you'll see her soon enough." Kes might have been concerned by the somewhat one track thoughts Annika possessed, but the blonde was just so endearingly awkward, like a school girl with her first crush, that Kes felt no need for judgment.</p><p>"Oh, I just—" Annika stopped before she smiled ruefully and the slightest bit of pink colored her cheeks. "God, I am obvious aren't I?"</p><p>"Perhaps only to me." Kes smiled gently. She knew a few others had an inkling of the kind of amorous feelings Annika had for their fearless leader. Okay perhaps more than a few. Half?</p><p>"Well, that's a relief. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the Institute my first week here." Annika felt a little better knowing that only Kes and Lyndsay knew her feelings for Kathryn Janeway. She'd be mortified if the others knew and she was the topic of the much beloved gossip that flitted about the Voyager Institute.</p><p>"I doubt anyone would laugh at you. Snicker maybe or possibly a grin here and there. Maybe a few raised eyebrows." Kes exemplified her point by raising her own lightly shaded eyebrows up and down rapidly.</p><p>Annika raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, maybe I'm being silly here."</p><p>"There are definitely worst things to be." Anything else Kes would have said was interrupted by the chirping of her combadge. "Kes here."</p><p>"We've got the lab set up."</p><p>"We'll be right down, Doctor." Kes closed the channel before she considered Annika Hansen's appearance intently. The woman had once again erected the metallic exoskeleton around herself and Kes decided the metal woman did indeed look like a badass superhero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 33</p><p>The subtle clanking of heavy metallic footfalls alerted Kathryn Janeway that the latest addition of the Voyager Institute was on her way to Doctor Zimmerman's laboratory. Janeway placed the thin hand-held computer interface known as a Personal Access Display Device onto the doctor's desk where she was currently seated as she relaxed her breathing and tried to allow the rapid beating of her heart to be the only sign of her anxiousness regarding Annika Hansen.</p><p>With a slim hand, Kathryn Janeway pulled her red-rimmed glasses from their perch on the end of her nose so that they now rested next to her PADD. Then she stood and smoothed the buttoned white lab coat she had on over her dark gray jumpsuit. She had decided against crossing her arms or placing her hands on her waist thinking those postures might be seen as a bit severe. Instead she let her hands rest on the rim of the steel desk while she leaned against it.</p><p>Janeway almost jumped as the doors hissed open despite her knowing that the twin metal doors had been activated. Instinctively she emitted a scattering field for her emotions in order to keep her feelings completely masked from Kes' empathic abilities. Janeway thanked her genes for that little gift as she smiled gently but allowed an air of professionalism to surround her.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen, are you ready to proceed?" Janeway's deep husky voice was clear, even and powerful as she looked straight into Annika's metallic countenance. The headmistress wouldn't allow anything as unseemly as allowing her eyes to drift over the tantalizing curves that were gripped in silver material and metal.</p><p>"Sure, of course, I'm ready." Annika cursed how she stumbled over her words but all was hidden behind the pull of her fully encased steel lips. The stumbling was perhaps due to the fact that she had always had a bit of thing for women in lab coats, especially red heads. She blamed the hours of The X-Files she had watched as a child. "And please, call me Annika. 'Ms. Hansen' makes me feel old."</p><p>"We wouldn't want that." Janeway smiled a rather crooked grin as she tilted her head in understanding.</p><p>"Ah, are we ready to begin?" Doctor Zimmerman stepped into the control room with an extra bounce in his step. Annika thought eager would be an accurate word to describe him at the moment.</p><p>"I believe we are." Janeway stepped away and let the doctor gain Annika's full attention before she asked Kes to move closer to her with a wave of her hand.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Kathryn?" Kes' warm tones betrayed nothing though she knew about the bombardment of concerned entreaties the headmistress had received throughout the day.</p><p>"Quite well thanks to you and Tom. And the doctor of course." Janeway's peripheral vision had caught the doctor's rather pointed look before he continued to place small sensors along Annika's form. "How are you, Kes?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine. After we returned to Sickbay I felt quite rejuvenated actually." Kes watched as something akin to regret flitted across stormy gray eyes, but before she could be sure the look was gone.</p><p>Kes couldn't read anything from the headmistress but she knew the woman felt guilty for what she thought an unnecessary risk that Tom and Kes had both taken. Kes didn't want to make Janeway feel any worse but she did want her opinion to be expressed as candidly as she could without being disrespectful.</p><p>"Kathryn." Kes kept her voice deliberately soft and was certain she wouldn't be overheard due to the doctor's rather rambunctious explanation of what the measuring session would entail. "You must know you can't continue on like this. I know you're a very private person, but I'd like to think I'm more than just a counselor, that I'm your friend."</p><p>"You are." If it had been anyone besides Kes, Kathryn Janeway would have balked at yet another attempt for her staff to tell her that she didn't know how to take care of herself despite the fact that she had done just fine the years she had been away from the Institute.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you that you can always come and talk to me. You already know that. What I am asking is that you seriously consider why you never have." Kes let her words hang heavily in the air between her and Janeway before both women were pulled back into the present situation.</p><p>The doctor smiled grandly. "We're ready to start."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 34</p><p>"Hmm." The doctor rubbed his chin with one hand as he watched the metal woman through the large display windows of the control room.</p><p>The metallic being in question, Annika Hansen, currently held a long weight bar in her hands above her head. Despite the great weight programmed into the bar Annika showed no sign of tiring even though she had been holding the bar up for nearly thirty minutes.</p><p>"Incredible." Kathryn Janeway's dark blue-grey eyes took in the unwavering form with a mixture of awe and appreciation. "It's not just a protective covering. Her entire musculature is reinforced. Simply astounding. How much weight is she holding up, Doctor?"</p><p>"Just over two tons." The doctor's voice and expression reflected his amazement. Without taking his eyes from the impressive display Doctor Zimmerman leaned over the control panel to press the smooth gray button for the intercom into the training room. "Ms. Hansen, I'm going to decrease the weight of the bar. After that we'll move onto the next exercise."</p><p>"Sounds good, Doctor." Annika smiled brightly despite the fact she had been enduring direction after direction from Doctor Zimmerman for the past several hours.</p><p>She had balked when the doctor had told her he wanted to see if she possessed superhuman strength while in her metal form. She wasn't Wonder Woman or anything, but she had done what was asked of her and she had been more astounded than anyone when she had instructed Doctor Zimmerman to keep increasing the weight of the bar. In the last half an hour it had become a bit of a strain but nothing she couldn't handle.</p><p>As the bar decreased rapidly in weight Annika settled it on the metal rung on the wall. After the bar was secured she stepped back into the middle of the small square gray paneled room to await more instructions. From Annika's position she could easily see the trio of spectators through the large windows of the control room that sat right below the ceiling. Annika couldn't remember seeing the usually irritated Doctor Zimmerman so alight with an enthusiasm that was almost childish and definitely endearing. He was like a kid nerd with his first chemistry set. Kes, who was assisting the doctor in keeping detailed records, projected her characteristic calm and passivity as she glanced down at Annika and then back to her PADD. And then there was Doctor Janeway who was all science woman chic in her tapered white lab coat, French twist and red-rimmed glasses. Janeway made Annika think of that ancient Bogart movie her mother used to watch on late night vids where the bookstore owner let her hair down and took off her glasses. Annika thought she'd have the headmistress keep her glasses on.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen?" Despite his enthusiasm the doctor's voice was laced with annoyance. He had called her name three times after all. "Are you quite well?"</p><p>"Uh, sorry, Doctor." Annika was thankful the blush she was seriously feeling was invisible to the others although she did catch a smirk from Kes.</p><p>"Yes, well, we'd like to do a few more tests that are a bit more… extensive." The Doctor looked to Janeway for confirmation to go ahead with the procedure. He received a curt nod. "We would like to do a full spectrum scan on you in order to produce a holographic likeness. It wouldn't do to have you injured while we tested your invulnerability."</p><p>"Oh, all right." Annika fidgeted as she looked around at the innocuous room. "I guess that's okay."</p><p>"Ms. Hansen, I assure you that it's completely harmless and that we keep the holographic files under the strictest of security measures."</p><p>Janeway's persuasive tones could probably convince Annika that shooting herself in the foot was for her own good and so with a nod of her metallic head she complied. "Let's do it then."</p><p>The doctor's voice came over the intercom once again. "All right, just stand perfectly still."</p><p>Annika did as she was told and tried very hard not to flinch when green lights from all directions suddenly flowed over her. It was painless and any fidgeting that occurred was due to the unusual feeling of being in what was essentially a copy machine. The rays of green light finally dissipated and Annika allowed the breath that she had been holding to expel from her lungs.</p><p>"All right, Ms. Hansen. You can power down and join us in the control room now."</p><p>The doctor's words received a quick nod from Annika. Then she retracted the metal so it was now nestled deeply beneath her skin. She pulled her blonde hair back into a loose bun as she walked across the gray floor feeling refreshed and energetic despite the sometimes monotonous testing she had been subjected to in the last few hours.</p><p>"Ms. Hansen—"</p><p>"Annika, please." A smirk played at her full lips as Annika Hansen used a teasing tone for her suggestion.</p><p>"Oh, yes, of course…" Janeway's blue-gray eyes shifted quickly away from the alluring image of Annika Hansen smiling brightly, the lovely way thick blonde hair in soft curls framed her glowing features and the way pale blue eyes were alight with mirth. A telling sort of tingle coursed through Janeway's slim frame, which she attempted to rid herself of since she considered the feeling inappropriate and unseemly. "Annika. Your abilities are quite impressive. These are our findings so far."</p><p>Annika took the proffered PADD from Janeway's slim hand. She wasn't at all prepared for the information the small computer interface contained. "That can't be right."</p><p>"I assure you our tools are quite sophisticated." The doctor removed the small metallic monitor from Annika's neck as unobtrusively as he could before he interfaced the device directly to the computerized panel of the control room.</p><p>Annika shook her head. She felt dazed until a gentle hand clasped her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to find Janeway's blue-gray eyes looking at her sympathetically and a small comforting smile on her lips. "It's a lot to take in, I know. Would you like to sit?"</p><p>Annika nodded and allowed herself to be led to one of the upholstered gray chairs before the control panel. Her hands braced the black armrests as she settled deeply into the cushioned seat, the PADD still in her hand. "I never imagined…"</p><p>Janeway nodded her assent as she pulled another chair up so she could sit close to the shaking Annika Hansen. The hand that had been on Annika's shoulder had long since been removed but Janeway could still feel the warmth she had enjoyed through the silver fabric. She brushed the errant thought away as she folded her hands on her lap.</p><p>"I know Lyndsay thought my… invulnerability was pretty high, but I never thought I'd be able to lift over two tons of weight without breaking a sweat." Annika slowly lifted pale blue eyes from the PADD to the look brightly at a bemused Janeway before a laugh bubbled forth. It was almost a giggle. "It's amazing!"</p><p>After a moment to recover from the sudden shift in Annika, Janeway allowed a large toothy grin to appear as relief flitted through her. "It is. It's astounding. I can tell you that you're without a doubt the strongest person at this Institute and that's saying a lot. Both Chakotay and B'Elanna are formidable, but you are truly remarkable."</p><p>Without the metal casing the pink blush that covered Annika's usually alabaster cheeks was allowed to show, which charmed Janeway completely. The headmistress felt excitement explode hotly in her lower abdomen as she was swept up into Annika's enthusiasm over her newly explored abilities. Over the course of her long years here at the Institute and outside of it, Janeway was fully aware that she had become somewhat jaded. Unfortunately the extraordinary was often treated as just another day at the office, but with Annika she felt renewed and animated not to mention utterly and irrevocably regretful. Janeway deeply felt the allure the other woman possessed and knew she could never allow any notions of attraction for this latest addition to ever be realized.</p><p>"I wonder what else I'm capable of." Annika's light voice brought Janeway out of her reverie suddenly.</p><p>Stormy gray eyes made Annika discontinue any further vocalizations and her smile dimmed. Kathryn Janeway shifted in emotions quicker than anyone she had ever met. Just a second ago Janeway had been smiling brightly and her eyes a brilliant blue. Now the Institute leader was still smiling but it was dim, almost forced and the eyes held no mirth and instead they possessed a deep-seated sadness that made Annika yearn to know what thoughts lay behind those eyes.</p><p>"Let's find out, shall we?" Janeway stood from her seat and quickly divested herself of the white lab coat with a quick pull that separated the hidden snaps easily. She missed the wide appreciative icy blue gaze as she deposited the garment onto the empty chair.</p><p>Annika suddenly felt hot. Sweat began to bead at her brow and she knew it wasn't simply because Janeway's slim form was suddenly aflame but more to do with how the other woman's body was tightly encased by thin dark gray material that showed subtle curves and a firm physique that enticed her greatly. So taken was she that Annika couldn't even reply verbally and had only managed a nod before Janeway paused, bemused it would seem, and then exited into the training space.</p><p>"Annika." Kes' light-hearted tones drew Annika's attention to where she and Doctor Zimmerman manned the control panel. "You might want to watch this."</p><p>"All right." After Annika was convinced that she had recovered adequately she moved between the duo to look out the observation windows. She could see Janeway clearly. The gold and orange flames that surrounded the headmistress flowed ecstatically around her slim form, which was now white-hot as she moved closer to the center of the room. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We're going to activate a holographic representation of you and see how much heat it can handle, especially in a combat situation." The doctor leaned forward to press the intercom switch. "I'm activating the hologram now."</p><p>Sure enough a scarily accurate recreation of her made up of lights and magnetic fields appeared in the center of the room. Annika gasped as she watched the hologram that looked so much like her in metal form as it lunged at Janeway. Metallic claws skimmed across the force field Janeway erected between the hologram and herself.</p><p>"She's certainly feisty." Kes muffled a giggle with her hand as she watched the hologram of Annika continue to slash at the energy barrier with long, lethal looking claws.</p><p>"I modeled her combat personality after B'Elanna." The doctor didn't giggle, but he did smirk happily.</p><p>"I should have known." Kes' laugh burst forth unrestrained as the hologram actually growled.</p><p>"It's not going to hurt her is it?" Annika wasn't finding quite as much humor in the situation as the other two obviously were. The hologram looked vicious and out of control, persistent in its wish to do damage to Janeway.</p><p>"The safeties are on." The doctor shrugged as he continued to record the biometric data that was being transmitted via the hologram.</p><p>The hologram of Annika continued to take swipes at the protective shield Janeway maintained around her as a visible white-hot transparent bubble. Each slash of metallic claws caused the headmistress to be pushed back from the sheer force behind each hit.</p><p>Annika couldn't help but flinch, sometimes only internally, each time her image attacked Janeway. It was disturbing to watch what was essentially a reproduction of herself so out of control and vicious especially regarding the woman Annika couldn't ever imagine wanting to hurt in any way much less physically. What Annika soon realized was that she probably wouldn't be able to take Janeway on in a fight even if she wanted.</p><p>The energy field that surrounded Janeway was redirected quickly out to collide with the metallic looking form of the hologram, which caused it to slam hard into the gray paneled wall. Before the hologram could regain its fighting stance an airborne Janeway became something not unlike a flamethrower with a seemingly endless supply of energy at her disposal.</p><p>"You're holding up quite well." The doctor's idle musings brought Annika's wide blue eyes away from the inferno on the other side of the windows.</p><p>"You guys are crazy." Annika turned back to the blazing spectacle and had to smile when Kes released a soft giggle.</p><p>The flames surrounding the hologram began to dissipate as Janeway floated gracefully in the air. What was revealed after the fires had been put out elicited a gasp from Annika, a softer one from Kes, and the doctor merely hummed in the back of his throat. The hologram had large panels of silver metal erected from its arched back, which covered the rest of its crouched form. It had apparently been more than sufficient in protecting the hologram from the onslaught of solar energy projected from Janeway. The bowed figure didn't move even when Janeway came within ten feet of it as her elegant features revealed her curiosity.</p><p>Breaths were held in the control room as the trio waited to see what would happen. They didn't have to wait long and just as Annika was going to voice her anxiety the hologram acted.</p><p>Powerful metal-laced legs propelled the hologram high into the air; the heavy form collided forcefully into Janeway which caused both women to plummet toward the ground.</p><p>"Computer, delete hologram!" The doctor jumped up from his seat before he rushed to the training room with Annika and Kes in tow.</p><p>"I insist you hold still." The doctor's voice was firm, irritated and demanding as he knelt over the downed leader. He gently pulled her right hand from the firm hold she had on her left wrist as he crouched over the seated form of Kathryn Janeway. Doctor Zimmerman held the fractured wrist carefully between his hands as his healing abilities repaired the damage inflicted upon Janeway from the fall.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor." Janeway pulled herself up from the ground with only her ego bruised rather than her body as Kes and Annika found it the appropriate moment to move to stand next to the doctor.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Annika's voice was tight with restrained concern. She was appalled when she heard a snicker from Kes' direction.</p><p>"What're you laughing at?" There was smirk to Janeway's lips as well when she looked sardonically at the blonde pixie.</p><p>"I just can't wait to see the look on Tom's face when I tell him Annika's hologram managed to do what he hasn't for seven years." Kes smiled sweetly, innocently, which was characteristic of the empath. The humor and mischievous glint in her violet eyes was barely noticeable.</p><p>Janeway decided to ignore the rib and instead address Annika's inquiry as she placed a reassuring hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Nothing injured but my pride. I didn't realize you'd be able to propel yourself so high. My mistake in underestimating you, I suppose."</p><p>"I had no idea either." Annika's left shoulder tingled from where Janeway's slim hand had rested for only a moment. "I'm sorry that… it hurt you."</p><p>"Think nothing of it." Janeway dismissed Annika's worry with a small shift of her slim shoulders. "I won't lie and say it didn't catch me off guard."</p><p>Minor heat flooded her cheeks as Annika returned the soft smile paid to her by Janeway. "It caught me off guard too! I'm not as boring as I thought I was."</p><p>"No. You're definitely not that." Janeway kept her smile purposefully nondescript as little flutters filled her lower abdomen when pale blue eyes locked onto hers.</p><p>Kes smothered a loud burst of mirth when she watched Doctor Zimmerman's brow crease as he looked from Annika to Janeway knowingly before he shook his head and sighed. The doctor mumbled his parting words as he plodded out of the training room.</p><p>Janeway, more than used to the doctor's acerbic sometimes-eccentric behavior, allowed a sidelong narrow look before she returned her attention to Annika and Kes. To the headmistress' bemusement Kes possessed a knowing expression on her pixyish features that inexplicably made Janeway conclude didn't bode particularly well for her.</p><p>Janeway led the way back to the control room with quick purposeful strides. "Ms. Hansen, the doctor will have your folder ready by tomorrow morning so you'll have all the results from the tests conducted this afternoon."</p><p>"Sounds good, thanks." Annika accepted the small PADD from Janeway before the headmistress retrieved her lab coat and put it on. Janeway gathered the rest of the PADDs that the doctor had prepared for her and finished her preparations to leave by donning her glasses.</p><p>"If you have any questions feel free to contact me. I'll probably be working late in my office tonight." Janeway turned her blue gaze to Kes and grinned crookedly. "Don't wind Tom up too much. He is quite sensitive."</p><p>"I'll be gentle." Kes tried to look convincing as she watched the headmistress depart with a stack of PADDS in her hands before she turned back to the stiffly standing woman next to her. "Breathe, Annika."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 35</p><p>"Annika, what am I going to do with you?"</p><p>Annika Hansen stared with no little bit of awe at the raised row of six metal panels that sprouted a foot from her left forearm. The half a dozen plates lowered and smoothed across her segmented slim metallic arm with audible "snick" sounds. Then she raised them again, but decided to allow the segments of metal panes to travel all the way up to her naked shoulder.</p><p>"I'm the freakin' Batmobile." Annika's fingernails extended into sharp metallic points that were as lethal as they were elegant in their deadliness.</p><p>Annika considered what she now knew about herself that a week ago would have been unfathomable. She had been fully aware of how her metal sheath could protect her but she had no idea that her body was so empowered that it allowed her to lift a ridiculous amount of weight nearly effortlessly, propel herself more than ten feet into the air and the raised protective panels were both odd and fascinating.</p><p>The brown rice and veggie bowl or rather the black plastic bowl that had remnants of the meal was rinsed out and placed in the recycler before Annika pulled her shoulder length honey colored hair from its hold in the dark purple towel. It had been a long and rather exhausting day despite the fact that she hadn't woken up until the afternoon.</p><p>The session in the training room had lasted around three hours and despite the fact that Annika had learned a lot about her abilities she had been quite relieved when they had called it a night. Kes had invited her down to the mess hall for dinner but Annika had opted out wanting to spend time to go over the preliminary findings of her testing and to just clear her head a bit after what was an anxiety filled few minutes of interaction with the headmistress.</p><p>Annika wished she could just act cool, calm, and collected whenever she was in Kathryn Janeway's presence but she was worried that she came across as a spaz. Nothing the headmistress did or said validated Annika's worry but she maintained it nonetheless. Annika wondered with some apprehension whether her attraction for the other woman was as apparent to Janeway as it seemed to be to everyone else. The moments when her cheeks would feel warm from a touch from Janeway were when Annika figured she would be found out, but the headmistress would merely smile a nondescript pull of her lips and Annika would feel relief flood through her.</p><p>The thundering knock on her door startled Annika to such an extent that she dropped the PADD she had thought she held securely in her hand to the floor next to the chair she was seated on.</p><p>Annika wrapped the terrycloth dark blue robe more securely around her nude form as she padded barefoot to the wooden door that slid open after she pressed the admittance button. Eyebrows rose at her from the figure that leaned imposingly against the doorframe dressed in a form fitting combat suit.</p><p>"I heard you could take a hit." B'Elanna Torres' voice rumbled with an odd mixture of humor and intimidation. "You wanna suit up and spar some?"</p><p>"Uh… 'spar'?" Annika stepped back a few paces to allow the dark featured woman entry into the brightly lit flat. She pulled her robe more tightly around her at the thought of going head to head with the danger-exuding woman before her.</p><p>"Yeah. Word has it you can take down the Captain." Seated at the dining room table B'Elanna's grin revealed slightly pointed teeth and her expression showed clearly how impressed she was. "So what do you say?"</p><p>"About sparing?" Annika felt more than slightly intimidated, but she couldn't help feel provoked by the challenge she saw in the other woman's dark brown eyes.</p><p>"Well, yeah, unless you're scared." B'Elanna's lips pulled up into a sardonic smirk as her dark eyes raked over Annika's form.</p><p>"What if I slice you apart?" Annika smirked as she emphasized her point by lifting her metallic left hand which sported five lethal nails.</p><p>B'Elanna shrugged indifferently. "It'll all grow back. So… yes?"</p><p>Annika figured she did want to see what she could do and who better to do just that with than the woman before her. "I just need to suit up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 36</p><p>Annika wondered if perhaps she had ever had a worse idea in her life than when she had agreed to spar with B'Elanna Torres. Her metal encased left forearm shuddered under the force from the curved blade. B'Elanna twisted the crescent-shaped, two-ended scimitar in the air balletically above her head before she brought the blade down onto Annika once again. The hits were coming so quickly Annika was beginning to have difficulties combating the blows. One got through her defenses and struck her in the midsection. The metal absorbed the lethalness of the hit, but the impact forced her to the ground.</p><p>Annika released a scared squeak before she quickly rolled out of the way of an airborne, snarling armed woman seemingly bent on causing her extreme bodily harm. As B'Elanna struggled to release the blade from its imbedded position in the floor Annika recovered her footing and decided discretion wasn't the better part of valor.</p><p>With a triumphant pronouncement B'Elanna retrieved her weapon just in time to see nearly six feet of metal woman barrel headlong into her. B'Elanna felt four ribs break when Annika's heavy form crushed her to the ground. Before another breath could be taken B'Elanna's bones reformed. She bent her legs and propelled Annika off of her.</p><p>At a run B'Elanna picked up her blade before she began her assault on Annika once again. Before Annika could regain her footing the curve metal of the blade struck her back. Fortunately extra plating had been erected from her spine and absorbed most of the impact.</p><p>A heavy metal fist crushed B'Elanna's sternum when it hit and the wounded woman staggered back as dark red viscous fluid spurted from her mouth. B'Elanna's black garment already had a large amount of her own blood on it so she disregarded the addition as she blocked a vicious swipe of large metallic nails before she brought her weapon back into play.</p><p>Annika caught the curved blade meant to take her head off with her left hand as she used the other to launch B'Elanna across the room. She crushed the weapon easily between her metallic hands. Annika's full lips curled up at the shocked expression on B'Elanna's dark features.</p><p>"Showoff." B'Elanna was quite aware that Annika was extraordinarily strong, excitingly so, but to destroy her bat'leth was something else altogether since the weapon was made out of baakonite, a supposedly impervious metal alloy.</p><p>With one hand over her healing chest B'Elanna picked herself up from the floor as she watched Annika's metallic plating disappear beneath flesh. B'Elanna had a vicious impulse to pummel the non-metal woman before her but thought better of it. She could just imagine the lecture she would get from the doctor, not to mention Janeway.</p><p>"Not bad." A snap sounded when the last of the bones sealed together as B'Elanna made her way across the gray room to where Annika was taking large gulps from a lime green water bottle.</p><p>B'Elanna opted for her dark red flask as she toweled off the copious amounts of sweat that caused her bronzed skin to gleam in the bright lights of the training room. The fact that Annika looked refreshed and immaculate would have annoyed B'Elanna a lot more if she hadn't just expended the brunt of her characteristic aggression in the last hour and a half sparring session. Blood was wiped from her face after she seated herself next to Annika. B'Elanna put her feet up on the gray material of the low bench as she rested herself against the wall.</p><p>"I think you dented me." Annika wiped excess water from her lips as she set the now empty water bottle on the floor by her feet before she mimicked B'Elanna's posture. As she rubbed her upper back Annika had to wonder at the soreness in her muscles. Had she overextended herself?</p><p>"You broke forty-two bones in my body and you don't see me bitching." B'Elanna took another drink from her flask before she handed it to Annika, who took it, albeit hesitantly.</p><p>Annika sniffed at the contents of the red rubber container before she took a tentative sip and tried not to gag. "Yeah, well, half of those weren't really my fault since you were trying to punch through metal. Generally not a good idea."</p><p>"Just wanted to see how strong you really are." B'Elanna took back her blood wine, closed it and tossed the flask indifferently to the deck. "You'll do."</p><p>"That's good I guess." Annika couldn't help but smirk. The rather prickly woman seated next to her had somehow grown on Annika over the course of a few days. "Are you going to tell me what you meant last night? When you said you had me figured out."</p><p>An all-knowing expression graced B'Elanna's features as she crossed her muscled arms over her chest. "Don't think I haven't thought about taking the Captain on that big desk of hers myself."</p><p>"WHAT?" Annika's face flushed red with outrage. She was all the more disturbed when B'Elanna abruptly broke into unrestrained laughter that quickly brought tears to dark brown eyes.</p><p>"You're going to need to be a whole hell of a lot more unflappable because it's written all over your face." B'Elanna didn't add that pheromones emanated from Annika like perfume whenever Janeway was in Annika's presence. She also didn't add that Annika had a few people to contend with including one individual B'Elanna wished wasn't in the contest at all. But that was neither here nor there.</p><p>Annika thought perhaps she should be more mortified that she was so easy to read, but she had to admit that she enjoyed the freedom of being completely unhidden. And it wasn't as if she didn't know something provocative about B'Elanna.</p><p>"I won't deny that I'm… a bit enamored." Annika carefully watched B'Elanna's expression for any sign of disapproval and was relieved when she only saw amusement.</p><p>"Nothing new around here." B'Elanna shrugged carelessly. She hesitated for a moment in her elaboration, but after sighing softly she continued. "She's got something that just pulls people in; a presence or something indefinable. It's easy to fall for her I suppose."</p><p>Annika's eyebrow rose at the regretful tone of voice B'Elanna had employed and she thought for the sake of this impromptu tête-à-tête she would take the direct route to the heart of the matter. "Are you ever going to tell Tom?"</p><p>B'Elanna indulged in a split second of looking shocked, but quickly decided that if Annika could be honest so should she. "I don't know. He has a lot of… distractions. Sometimes it's hard to get his attention."</p><p>Annika could tell the breezy tone was a front and she felt sympathy for the woman before her that a few days ago she had been quite adverse to. She knew full well the identity of one person who distracted Tom and she wondered about Janeway's relationship with the man. It seemed playful almost flirtatious and Annika had felt jealous at how easily they bantered with one another, but at the same time she didn't sense anything overtly romantic or sexual about their relationship. It just seemed comfortable.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong. Absolutely nothing is going on between them. Or ever would." B'Elanna's voice was quick, convincing and made to reassure both herself and Annika. "Tom, he's a really sociable guy on the surface, but he's actually pretty reserved. I've known him for about three years now and I only know a handful of things about his life before he came to Voyager. It's just hard to break through."</p><p>"It's easy for me to say just tell him how you feel. I'm sorry." Annika tried to be reassuring but she had come to quickly realize despite the boyish appearance and seemingly outgoing personality that Tom Paris never really said much that would reveal what was simmering beneath the surface. Annika was impressed at how he so successfully managed to talk a lot without saying anything at all.</p><p>"Whatever." That one word ended the conversation as B'Elanna retrieved her flask with a heavy sigh. She took a hearty swig before she handed it to Annika, who refused the offer with a shake of her head and pursed lips. "So you're staying here for a while then huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, until all this blows over I guess." Annika pulled her knees to her chest as she relaxed more fully against the wall.</p><p>"Whatever that means." It wasn't said cruelly, but with resignation since B'Elanna had believed something similar a decade earlier. When she had been a completely different person. "After that happens, what will you do?"</p><p>Annika lifted her slim shoulders into a shrug as she thought about the simple question with the rather complex answer. "I'm not sure. Go back to my job at Global Tech or move I guess."</p><p>"You could probably work for one of the Paris corporations." B'Elanna couldn't imagine being cooped up in one of the many top secret underground tech labs that Intrepid Enterprises had across the globe and in orbit. "Or you could get a position here."</p><p>"As what, a typing instructor? The computer programs here are much more sophisticated than the ones I've ever worked with." Annika had to admit that the idea of having hands on control over the hologram technology was quite attractive to her especially since Theoretical Holography had been the subject for her Master's thesis.</p><p>"You could find something. I have my M.F.A. in Poetry so I'm the English and Literature teacher." B'Elanna tried not to be too offended by the surprised look on Annika's face. "I also instruct courses on hand-to-hand combat."</p><p>"Well that makes a lot more sense." Annika knew she shouldn't have been so dubious but she couldn't help it. The woman before her had about as much of a soft touch as a bulldozer.</p><p>"Don't pretend you know anything about me, Blondie." B'Elanna was less than appreciative of the incredulous expression Annika had sported. "I had a damned good life before all the shit hit the fan. Some of my work had even been published. I had a good job, friends, even a boyfriend or two. But then it all went away."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." Annika's sincerest of apologies was rebuffed with a shrug from the other woman as she drank from her red flask.</p><p>"You didn't hurt my feelings." B'Elanna prided herself in never having her emotions known by anyone aside from the accursed empathic Kes. "I just want you to understand that we all gave up our lives in one way or another either by choice or not, but we've created a world here at the Institute and a covert world within the UFM. It's far from ideal, in fact it's disgusting how we hide from humans but we do what we have to so we can all live free from persecution. I've seen what some humans would do to us and we need places like this and other safe ports so we can survive."</p><p>"It must be hard not to hate them." Annika didn't know if she even wanted to imagine the things B'Elanna had seen and perhaps experienced.</p><p>"Believe me, some of them I do. But we do have allies… like the HRC." B'Elanna could still remember the many volatile arguments she had engaged in with Janeway about how humans were nothing but a threat to metahumans her first year at the Institute. And then B'Elanna had seen the plant at Reykjavik and knew humans weren't the root of all evil. "It took me awhile to figure out that it's not all humans. But there are real bastards out there and that's sort of why I'm here in a way."</p><p>"I had no idea there were groups out there who kidnapped metahumans. The public should know about this. There'd be an outrage." Annika could feel heat rise to her cheeks.</p><p>"You forget, only fifteen percent of Americans think there's nothing wrong with a person being a metahuman. And no percentage of those are politicians." B'Elanna didn't think she was being paranoid when she suspected that there was some sort of collaboration between the government and the otherwise covert human militias that hunted metahumans. "Like the anti-metahuman group who kidnapped you won't even be charged with anything even as mundane as an illegal gun possession."</p><p>"What the hell can we do if the authorities won't do anything?" Annika thought of the men who had terrorized her in that small green lit cell only a few nights ago and how they just walk around freely after such brutality.</p><p>"Break up the bastards when we find them. Destroy their HQs. Find their arms. Release the prisoners and if need be help them reenter society." B'Elanna appreciated the indignation and fire in Annika's voice. She remembered when she had allowed herself that feeling of resentment and anger but over the course of a few years at the Voyager Institute B'Elanna feared that she had lost her edge. She thought that was mostly due to the woman who ran the Institute with disarming passion, dedication and unshakeable determination. All of these qualities B'Elanna respected despite how infuriating the headmistress could be at times.</p><p>"That's it?" Flabbergasted by the inaction perpetrated by these immensely powerful people Annika snorted indelicately.</p><p>"What should we do? Kill'em all? Actually that sounds pretty good…" B'Elanna pretended to contemplate the idea for a moment or two before she became serious. "Bottom line, it's not how we do it here. It's not always easy to stick to the rules, but you don't wanna get on the Captain's bad side. She can strip paint with that voice of hers, believe me."</p><p>Annika did. "It just doesn't seem to be enough."</p><p>B'Elanna shrugged off her agreement with the statement for she knew full well the restrictions placed on her not only by Janeway but also the directives of the United Federation of Metahumans. A penal colony that orbited the Earth was not her idea of a fun time.</p><p>"Come on, Blondie, I need a shower and we need some real drinks."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 37</p><p>Ice clanked audibly against glass before Annika sipped the amber liquid that burned on its way down her throat. Before she could stop herself she thanked the waiter who merely nodded and left. She was constantly impressed by the holo-technology employed at the Institute. It was well above anything she had theorized would be capable when she had worked on her thesis less than a decade ago. She knew the Paris' were brilliant in the highest of technological fields but this level of sophistication was beyond what she had ever thought possible. She held the glass of whiskey up to eye level for a moment and nothing about it would have told her that it contained nothing but photons and force fields.</p><p>"Aliens."</p><p>Annika looked up quickly to see the smirk on B'Elanna's lips.</p><p>"Not really, but he might as well have been. Quinn had more power than he was capable of managing." Her tone held just enough sorrow to inform Annika that this individual was no longer living. B'Elanna took a large drink from her bottle. "Whatever."</p><p>Sensing the need of a subject change Annika brought up the one subject she was unceasingly curious about. "How long have you been here? What brought you here in the first place?"</p><p>"Are you writing a book or something?" B'Elanna downed the rest of her beer. Before it touched the table the holographic waiter set another in front of her and took the empty.</p><p>"Fine, don't tell me." Annika rolled her eyes as she held her tumbler between her hands and leaned far back into the cool red cushions of the booth. Her long legs stretched out so that her flip-flop clad feet rested on the seat across from her. If she had thought it odd to be in a "crowded bar" in her dark blue pajama bottoms and white t-shirt she had gotten over it quickly and settled into the comfort of being one of the two only real people around.</p><p>The defined muscles of B'Elanna's upper body were being displayed prominently by the tight fitting black razor-back tank top she wore with her blood red silk shorts and Annika wondered if provoking the other woman was really that good of an idea.</p><p>With one arm over the top of the booth beer in hand, B'Elanna used her other hand to rub at her forehead as she figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to the newbie. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for her back in her quarters. "What the hell, why not?"</p><p>Annika felt a strong tingle of eagerness flood her senses despite maintaining her cool exterior. With a steady hand she put the drink on the table so it could be forgotten as B'Elanna's story began to unfurl.</p><p>"Ever heard of the Maquis?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 38</p><p>Blood splattered on the cement floor even as B'Elanna Torres' collapsed lung began repairing itself. She wiped the dark red from her lips onto her leather pant leg in lieu of her hand. Her wrists were shackled as were her ankles. Her bound limbs were linked by a thin but powerful titanium rod which stretched from the disempowering collar to a bolt in the cement floor.</p><p>The heavy metal door of the cell had clanked shut minutes ago but she could still hear the three men who had just beaten her as they released laughter and gloats into the hallway. B'Elanna wasn't exactly sure how long she had been held captive. How long the flash bomb had rendered her unconscious. But she did know one thing. When she got out of this cell she was going to kill Chakotay.</p><p>"Infiltrate Empok Nor. Your targets are their experimental technology and any information regarding metahuman personnel." That's what Chakotay, her squad leader, had instructed her to do. She had snorted derision at such a cushy assignment.</p><p>B'Elanna hadn't been prepared for the level of security and technology the Friends of Humanity had at their disposal. They weren't a bunch of minute-men running around with sawed-off shotguns. They had an infrared sensor web surrounding their compound, government issued flash bombs and armaments, and inhibitor collars that had been thought merely experimental.</p><p>B'Elanna knew differently now for her superhuman strength was no longer available to her. To be sure she wrenched her arms away from her legs, but all she succeeded in doing was to dislocate her right shoulder. She relaxed against the dingy floor as her shoulder realigned itself. She would have been grateful that her healing abilities remained intact if she weren't so furious at the fear that ran ice-cold through her body.</p><p>She cursed herself for flinching when the heavy door of the cell was jerked open. A slim man with thinning brown hair dressed in navy blue scrubs and a white lab coat entered the cell flanked by four masked men in fatigues carrying rifles. B'Elanna didn't like the way the large men with the guns deferred to man in the lab coat.</p><p>"I'm Doctor Sulan. I'll be taking care of you for the duration of your stay with us." Sulan crouched next to the prostrate and bloodied form of B'Elanna Torres with a smirk on his thin lips. "I apologize for the restraints, but your presence here is very important to us. Perhaps we could even help each other."</p><p>"You can't possibly believe I'm going to cooperate with you." B'Elanna ignored the raised guns as she lifted herself from the floor to lean heavily against the cell wall.</p><p>"My dear, you don't have a choice." Sulan stood tall above B'Elanna as he motioned for the guards to assist him in making B'Elanna more accommodating.</p><p>Sulan's hand reached out to almost touch the rapidly healing gash that had expelled a copious amount of blood on the already reddened floor. "Beautiful."</p><p>Doctor Sulan barely had the sense to let out an agonizing scream when his nose was split in two by the sharp teeth of one pissed off B'Elanna Torres.</p><p>"Put her in the booth!" Sulan's shriek was followed unquestioningly by the four men in black.</p><p>One of the men caused blood to explode across B'Elanna's face when he brought the butt of his rifle down hard against her head. The mending of her shattered skull and demolished eye accompanied the transportation of B'Elanna from the cell by a man on each side. Her feet were dragged along the hallway as she struggled fiercely, but uselessly against the metal restraints and the vice grip the men held her in.</p><p>After being dragged through several cell-lined corridors, B'Elanna resisted her entrance into the vast laboratory all the more when she saw what it held. It was nicknamed "the agony booth" and B'Elanna had heard the reports the same as the rest of the Maquis of what this particular piece of technology could do. With enough pain to overwhelm the nervous system one could cease to feel anything at all. However, the agony booth left its victims with no such reprieve. The sensors would merely recalibrate and shift to another nerve cluster to ensure the person within the tube-like structure was in a constant state of agony. It wasn't so much for her benefit that she was resistant and on the verge of losing her stomach contents when she was forced closer to the contraption. No, her disgust was entirely due to what the tube already contained.</p><p>"Bendera." B'Elanna tried to force herself to look away from the charred remains of her comrade. Despite the wish to not see her friend's remains she felt she deserved no relief from the consequences of her botched operation.</p><p>"Some of your colleagues proved to be less… durable than you. I wonder how much your body can take. Let's see shall we?" Sulan had put a plaster cast over his damaged nose which caused his voice to come out as a nasally wheeze.</p><p>His voice still sent shivers down B'Elanna's back given that she had not seen her other operatives since they had been captured. She feared they had shared a similar fate as Bendera.</p><p>B'Elanna would have vehemently protested the handling of Kurt Bendera's body out of the transparent booth if she wasn't certain it would only make it worse. If she attempted to stop their removal they probably would have desecrated what used to be her sparring partner and drinking buddy all the more.</p><p>I'll get'em, Bendera. I promise. Despite her predicament B'Elanna had no doubt she would make good on her word. Or die trying.</p><p>"Let's soften you up a bit, hmm?" Sulan grinned wickedly as he watched the metahuman bitch that had torn apart his nose being forced into the tube-like booth. He felt anticipation course through him hotly at the thought of what her screams would sound like. "I have big plans for you, my dear. Now, we usually don't start with this high a setting, but for you I'll make an exception. Just this once."</p><p>B'Elanna's breathing was erratic as she struggled against the metal restraints that kept her rooted to the floor and away from the transparent aluminum of the booth. She snarled and spit but it elicited nothing but a snort of laughter from Sulan. Before the hum of the electromagnetic pulse could drown her out she made one last vow. "You're going to die tonight, you bastard."</p><p>The searing heat that coursed through B'Elanna's body was indescribable in the pain that it delivered to every inch of her. With her powers of healing being somewhat diminished by the inhibitor collar she had no choice but to feel her flesh burn before it slowly regenerated itself.</p><p>Time seemed to speed up and then slow down before speeding up again. B'Elanna thought she might have been in the booth for only a second and then the next moment a week. She was to the point where she really didn't know or particularly care. All she knew was that she would not escape the relentless pain that was being inflicted upon her as Kurt had. For a moment she was truly jealous of her dead friend.</p><p>When pain is suffered so continuously it is easy to forget what the absence of it feels like. That was why it took B'Elanna a few seconds to realize that the burning sensation had abated. And in those moments her flesh formed anew. With her recently restored eyes she could see her captors scramble about while they spoke into their two-way radios. B'Elanna's ability to hear was re-established shortly after and what was being said made her heart heavy with disappointment and regret.</p><p>They had caught another one. Another "mutie freak".</p><p>B'Elanna figured it was one of her own. A fellow Maquis sent to rescue her and her small cadre. But like her, whoever had been sent had no way of knowing that the Friends of Humanity had such sophisticated weaponry at their disposal.</p><p>B'Elanna was wrong. The unconscious woman whose arms and legs were shackled together by metal encasements connected by a network of crisscrossed web of titanium down across her torso was not a Maquis. She was something else entirely. A woman B'Elanna had never met but whose reputation preceded her. And she was surely the last person B'Elanna had expected to see in this place. B'Elanna knew not to vocalize the identity of the woman, but she couldn't help to utter the name disbelievingly to herself.</p><p>Janeway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 39</p><p>"Get your hands off her! You bastard!" B'Elanna snarled as she wrenched both of her shoulders out of their sockets in a valiant attempt to escape. The metal restraints that encased her lower arms and ankles kept her immobilized to a surgical bed as she watched helplessly as two men put a still unconscious Janeway into the booth.</p><p>"No, I don't think I will." Sulan programmed the energy setting much lower than he had used initially for B'Elanna. But he certainly planned to increase the output as the softening process advanced on. He hoped this one would scream more readily than B'Elanna had.</p><p>B'Elanna continued her loud protests even when she tried to look away from the tube and the inevitable. She held a semblance of hope that what she had heard about Janeway wasn't true and that the woman's death would be swift. If it were true then Janeway would share B'Elanna's fate. The reports on the experimentation on metahumans by scientists employed by groups like the Friends of Humanity had spurred on groups like the Maquis. She struggled violently against her restraints even more fiercely when one of the men used a hard slap to awaken the previously unconscious woman.</p><p>B'Elanna watched with pain in her chest when Janeway's eyes opened. The newly conscious woman's expression filled with alarm and horror as she fought against the manacles that restrained her movement. B'Elanna had to turn away when Janeway's protest were interrupted by a vicious back-hand that caused blood to erupt from her split bottom lip and her head to rear back. The men laughed to one another as they exited the tube.</p><p>The hum of the electromagnetic pulse spooling up forced B'Elanna's attention back to the booth and the inescapable horror that was about to transpire. B'Elanna willed herself to be fully prepared for the screams of torture and the smell of scalding flesh. So it was with some surprise when she only heard an ambiguous groan emit from the other woman.</p><p>B'Elanna watched Sulan stagger back from the booth with outrage when the woman within wouldn't utter anything more than a few heavy breaths. Sulan yelled for the power output to be raised and the humming sound increased greatly. He continued to demand more when the screams he so desired never came.</p><p>What did come was a surprise not only for Sulan but B'Elanna as well. Janeway had a strange lift to her lips that seemed obscene in such a situation. Her voice was rough and low but no less audible to those within the lab. Janeway, whose limbs were bound and whose body was being tortured, demanded only one thing from her captors. It wasn't what they wanted to hear or would have expected to hear. It was one word: "more".</p><p>"Maximum power!" Sulan was hysterical in his ire now. His voice was shrill and failed to cover his fear and uncertainty.</p><p>The glass of the booth began to bubble from the onslaught of energy raging within. Sulan's men pleaded for him to cut the power in fear that the pulse would be released upon them as well. When their deferred leader did finally relent, their request was made impossible when the control console erupted from overloaded circuitry.</p><p>B'Elanna watched Janeway with hope restored when thin threads of blue electricity crackled around the power-negating collar and the restraints before the entire metal contraption fell to the floor of the booth. It was the first time she had seen the illustrious Kathryn Janeway in action and B'Elanna had to admit she was impressed. She also had to confess that she was just a little intimidated as well. Unhindered by the collar, Janeway's awesome power was given free reign. The booth that had probably tortured hundreds of metahumans failed to withhold structural integrity as white-hot energy burst forth from Janeway's palms.</p><p>Energy encased Janeway in blue and white brilliance as she removed herself from the demolished booth. Bullets whizzed towards her, but none penetrated the energy barrier she had erected between her and the gunmen. Blasts that were incredibly destructive ripped from Janeway's palms, though none of the fiery beams were aimed at the men. Computer consoles and surgical equipment, were all destroyed until the main power console of the compound was destroyed. The lights of the lab bathed them in almost complete darkness, save the light that emanated from Janeway. A moment later red tingled emergency lights cast scarlet across the battlefield of the lab as the men began firing once more.</p><p>B'Elanna pulled fiercely at her restraints, desperately wanting to enter the fray. Not so much to assist Janeway, since the powerful woman was doing a capable job of dispatching the armed men, but to feel bones and flesh under her fists. B'Elanna hoped she could have Sulan for herself. She imagined with some delicious glee how his bones would sound when they shattered.</p><p>One of the armed men nearly struck B'Elanna's bed after he was flung into the air by an arched blast of energy. He was very much alive but quite unconscious. B'Elanna didn't exactly understand why people like Janeway and even the "outlaw" Chakotay restrained themselves in such a way. Since joining up with Chakotay she hadn't been allowed to kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Though accidents did understandably occur. Perhaps a few would happen this day.</p><p>If I could just get out of this damned bed! B'Elanna growled deep in her throat and made another valiant attempt to free herself. The bed groaned beneath her when almost unexpectedly the metal restraints busted apart. The collar that had diminished her strength was quickly removed when it became obvious that it had been made useless due to the fiery destruction of many of the consoles in the lab.</p><p>B'Elanna yelled triumphantly when she used the heel of her hand to render a man efficiently unconscious as well as crushing the bones in his jaw. He had barely crashed to the floor before she propelled herself forward to the next militant. It usually only required one hit to knock-out a human being, but at times B'Elanna was generous enough to provide a few more. The man she threw across the room into a bank of computers now had a broken femur and bruised ribs.</p><p>A blazing stream of energy passed quite close to B'Elanna and the incredible heat of it caused sweat to immediately appear as a sheen across her bronze colored skin. The crackling electric blue fire had blasted apart a network of computers and flames erupted from the destroyed technology. B'Elanna watched as the awe-inspiring flaming specter that was Kathryn Janeway hovered close to the ceiling with a bubble of visible blue energy surrounding her. B'Elanna was distracted to such an extent that she almost didn't notice when more than a dozen armed fatigue garbed men stormed the lab with their guns firing.</p><p>B'Elanna's speed was far superior than any human being could hope to possess and perhaps most metahumans as well. Her reflexes and senses were also quite impressive so it was with only a small bit of effort on her part that she managed to dodge nearly every bullet that came her way. The ones she wasn't able to avoid stuck in her flesh for mere seconds before her healing factor expelled the foreign object from her body. Her dulled pain receptors registered each bullet that entered her as a mere irritation. Soon B'Elanna did not concern herself with avoiding the bullets for the sake of reaching the firing squad sooner.</p><p>"Warrior!"</p><p>B'Elanna caught a bullet in her palm that was aimed for her right eye as she looked up when she heard the commanding voice clearly over the cacophony. She supposed she could have been surprised that Janeway knew her Maquis codename but knew she would dwell on it later.</p><p>"Get out of the way!" Janeway's loud authoritative tones caused the usually obstinate B'Elanna to comply almost unconsciously.</p><p>With a display of superhuman strength, B'Elanna propelled herself across the room to the ladder that lined one of the walls that went to an observation deck. She had barely managed to climb the first rung when the vision of twenty men being flung heavily against the steel lined walls by the arched electric blue force field made her grin broadly in respect for the efficient manner in which the men had been dispatched.</p><p>Blue flames still crackled around Janeway as she made her descent to the floor. B'Elanna hopped from the ladder and then did a graceful flip to help diminish the speed of her fall before she landed heavily on her thickly soled boots. B'Elanna wiped away the blood from her face with her gloved hands as she steadily approached Janeway. The woman was crouched next to the group of fallen men.</p><p>As B'Elanna came closer she could see that a hard black blast mask had fallen away when the man had fallen so his face was revealed to her and Janeway. She could see what Janeway saw now. That this particular villain with a gun could not have been more than sixteen. B'Elanna didn't particularly care about the age of the person who was shooting at her. She'd take him down if he were six. But she could tell by the darkness that fell over Janeway's features and the minuet shake of her auburn hair that this woman did care. She cared a great deal. B'Elanna didn't understand. She wondered if she ever would.</p><p>B'Elanna watched with some bemusement as Janeway stood suddenly and the blue energy vanished. Slate gray eyes found hers and B'Elanna felt a little like a school child facing her principal.</p><p>"We need to get the prisoners out. Can you take me to where you were being held?" Janeway's tone wasn't exactly permissive so B'Elanna merely nodded in the affirmative. "Good. Let's go."</p><p>On the way out, B'Elanna was self-indulgent enough to land a swift kick to the ribs of the unconscious Sulan. She wished she had been the one to have broken his nose and hoped they'd have enough time to come back so she could make good on her vow. The look in Janeway's eyes told B'Elanna that perhaps she had crossed the line of decency, but the auburn haired woman said nothing as she allowed B'Elanna to lead the way from the demolished laboratory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 40</p><p>The sixth cell they came across caused B'Elanna to wince at the smell that emanated from it. She had been around her fair share of death and knew unquestionably that was the scent that permeated this small, dingy cement cell. The flickering of red emergency lights from the hallway cast a sickly pallor across the filthy room and the two bodies that were contained within.</p><p>B'Elanna didn't need to approach the larger form to know he was dead; and the source of the stink of decay. It was also obvious to her that he had been dead for several days. The other, smaller form lying on its side in the fetal position wasn't fairing that much better but at least it had a heartbeat and was breathing.</p><p>"Greskrendtregk." Janeway's voice was a reverent whisper that seemed obscenely loud in the tiny death filled room. Reluctantly but steadily she made her way into the cell.</p><p>B'Elanna didn't know if that was a name, but figured it had to be by the tone Janeway had used and the way the other woman's hands hovered uncertainly above the still body. With a steady hand Janeway pressed a small triangular piece of metal onto the orange scaly arm. The texture of the dead man's skin reminded B'Elanna of a seahorse though the three foot-long spikes that extended from the middle of his forehead bespoke perhaps a man less docile.</p><p>As the eight dead bodies and the four badly injured metahumans had in the nine cells B'Elanna and Janeway had already inspected, Greskrendtregk's body shimmered in blue light before it vanished. "Transport, Chief," had been the only explanation Janeway had given.</p><p>The huddled form began to shake and B'Elanna could almost smell the fear as if adrenaline itself was a perfume. She watched Janeway walk very slowly to the other side of the room where the uneven light flickered off silver chains of bondage.</p><p>"Naomi?" Janeway kept her voice soft, gentle, and coaxing. She went to her knees next to the huddled mass of the nine year old girl who was filthy from being in the cell for so long. Too long. "It's Kathryn. We're going to get you out of here. Far away from this place, sweetie."</p><p>B'Elanna felt anger swell within her chest when the bloodied hands were revealed beneath the dim lighting. The tiny hands had made bloody prints all across the dark gray wall and B'Elanna wondered idly why the little girl had been pressing repeatedly against the wall in such a way.</p><p>"Can you break these shackles?" Janeway held the small girl in her arms. She smoothed strawberry blonde hair with soft slow movements of her hand. The little girl was still shaking like a leaf in her embrace.</p><p>B'Elanna didn't hesitate as she took the arm braces in her hands and quickly broke them apart as gently as she could for fear of doing more harm to the child. Hot blood coursed through B'Elanna's veins as purple bruises on the little girl's forearms were revealed.</p><p>Naomi jerked violently in Janeway's arms when B'Elanna's fingers went to the inhibitor collar so she stilled her hands. B'Elanna knew full well how it felt to try to take the collar off when it was powered up.</p><p>"It's all right. It can't hurt you anymore. Your abilities are your own again." Janeway watched closely to see if Naomi would believe her or be too overcome by the fear of the pain the collar could dispense.</p><p>Naomi's small fingers grasped the collar before she rendered her neck intangible. The metal fell to the cement with a clatter. Janeway caught Naomi in her arms when she went unconscious from the strain.</p><p>"Is she all right?" B'Elanna knew that was a stupid question. But she felt there was nothing else to voice at the moment.</p><p>"She will be." Janeway carefully laid the unconscious girl across her lap before she tagged her with a locator chip and Naomi shimmered away. "We need to get moving. Reinforcements will no doubt be coming soon."</p><p>As they moved to the next cell B'Elanna re-evaluated all she knew about Janeway, which admittedly wasn't much. Chakotay knew much more about the woman since he had actually been a part of the United Federation of Metahumans of which B'Elanna was aware Janeway was some high standing member. Not one to gossip about anyone or anything Chakotay had merely told B'Elanna to steer clear of "that woman". So what B'Elanna did know was purely objective: Janeway was powerful, a level 9 Omega whose abilities included but perhaps were not limited to absorbing energy (sometimes vast amounts), energy projection, flight, and force fields.</p><p>B'Elanna had shrugged indifferently when Chakotay had given her Janeway's brief dossier. She had never been impressed by the more flashy powers. She had gone as far as to say she could probably take the woman in a fight. Chakotay had smirked but instilled within her the sense that Janeway was not a woman one should provoke. There had also been something in the man's dark eyes that had made B'Elanna wonder exactly how Chakotay thought of Janeway.</p><p>B'Elanna watched from the hallway as Janeway spoke softly to a frightened young man whose dark eyes flickered nervously back and forth from B'Elanna to Janeway. The rocking motion that he had possessed upon their entrance had slowed progressively as Janeway continued her gentle murmuring. They didn't have much time, but nothing in Janeway's calm tones would indicate as such.</p><p>B'Elanna couldn't help but be a keen observer of the woman she had just witnessed dispatch more than twenty armed men with fiery strength and had mourned covertly for the metahumans both dead and not they had released from these tiny, filthy cells. The man had stopped the flickering of his gaze and now looked squarely at Janeway as she slowly, but deliberately removed the collar around his neck. Since it was useless now that the remote power source had been destroyed along with most of the lab it was more of symbolic gesture than anything else. It seemed to instantly empower the once shackled man.</p><p>"Mister…?" Janeway held a small transport transceiver towards the man.</p><p>"Ashmore."</p><p>"Mister Ashmore, this device is a tracker which enables one of my crew to transport you to our hovercraft. Is that all right?" Janeway lightly attached the chip to his arm after he nodded his assent. "Chief, transport."</p><p>Like the others before him, B'Elanna watched as Ashmore vanished in a swirling blue shimmering of light. B'Elanna followed Janeway into the hallway, glad to be rid of the room that had also held the corpse of a woman around B'Elanna's age who had been viciously beaten to death several hours perhaps even a day before she and Janeway came to this compound. She was becoming increasingly agitated seeing all this brutality and wished they would just be done with this already.</p><p>"My God."</p><p>Janeway's horror filled tones quickened B'Elanna's pace to the cell at the end of the long hallway. B'Elanna looked through the small grate after Janeway turned away in revulsion, her hand to her mouth. If B'Elanna believed in a supernatural deity of some sort she supposed she would be praying to it right about now; or cursing it. It was obvious from the immense pile of ashes that the crematoria beyond the door had disposed of many bodies. A scattering of bones that had survived the all-consuming and destructive fires made B'Elanna also turn away. A tiny skeleton had been left intact on the ash-covered ground. B'Elanna knew its survival had been due to the fact that it had at one time been encased inside its mother.</p><p>The hand on her shaking shoulder ignited B'Elanna's anger all the more. Before she could consciously realize her actions, she held Janeway against the wall several feet off the ground with one powerful hand around the woman's throat.</p><p>"Level this place. I know you can. So do it." Tears burned hot at the corners of her eyes though B'Elanna valiantly kept them at bay. She registered Janeway's hands around her wrist and forearm but the other woman's grip did nothing to lessen her own.</p><p>"I can, but I won't." Janeway's measured gray eyes pinned B'Elanna in place, but the hand around her throat didn't soften. "We don't have time for this, B'Elanna. We have a job to do. So let's do that."</p><p>If B'Elanna would be completely honest she wanted to throw Janeway across the hallway, but knowing that would do nothing useful she finally loosened her hold. B'Elanna could see a ruddy hand mark on Janeway's pale throat but the other woman paid no attention to it.</p><p>"Cavit, report?" Janeway spoke into her left palm, which glowed faintly as the transmission in the sub-dermal communications implant carried her message to the ship and her pilot.</p><p>A low, male voice sounded from Janeway's palm. "All clear, Captain. Beta team beamed aboard ten minutes ago."</p><p>"Good. Close channel." Janeway narrowed her eyes curiously as she watched B'Elanna sniff at the air as her dark eyes shifted about the vast hallway. "What is it?"</p><p>The lights of the hallway suddenly flooded the expanse with pale yellow illumination accompanied by a resounding alarm. It was obvious to B'Elanna that the reinforcements from neighboring compounds had finally arrived and they had reinitiated main power to the underground facility.</p><p>Janeway gripped B'Elanna around her waist and the woman was startled when her feet lifted off the ground. "I think we've overstayed our welcome."</p><p>B'Elanna would have had to agree since in the next moment the cinder walled hallway was flooded with eighty-eight heavily armed militants who immediately began firing. The hands she lifted to shield her face were unnecessary since Janeway erected a force field around them. B'Elanna also noted that another force field protected the men from the ricochet of hundreds of bullets. She nearly groaned and did roll her eyes at the care Janeway showed these monstrous humans.</p><p>"Chief, transport!" Janeway's voice turned deep and husky to an extent that B'Elanna hadn't heard before. B'Elanna knew what that meant. Janeway was scared. B'Elanna didn't figure it was fear of the humans for Janeway could capably handle all eighty-eight gunmen. No, it was due to what Janeway might have to do to the men to get the two of them out of the compound unscathed.</p><p>An Irish brogue sounded from the communiqué imbedded in Janeway's palm. The tone was clearly aggravated and disturbed. "There's a dampening field surrounding the compound, Captain. I can't get a pattern lock on you through the electromagnetic interference."</p><p>"Damn." Janeway adjusted her hold on B'Elanna so the other woman wouldn't obstruct the fiery blast that blew a hole in the ceiling.</p><p>The falling debris scattered the armed men on the ground though it was unnecessary since Janeway's protection of them was still maintained. The force field turned fiery and disintegrated the cinder chunks into a relatively harmless showering of sand. As Janeway moved herself and B'Elanna through the opening she had just created the field vanished as well.</p><p>What was less protected was B'Elanna's hair that continued to get singed and then re-grown repeatedly. The licks of flames that drifted her way were nothing compared to the white hot blast of flame being projected from Janeway's freehand that created a clear tunnel through the thick soil riddled with bugs, invertebrates, and root systems.</p><p>Earth erupted around them as Janeway and B'Elanna burst forth into the evening air. Janeway groaned as she made an ungraceful landing on the grass still holding onto B'Elanna. B'Elanna was released before Janeway wiped mud and sweat from her brow. A few well-aimed bursts of energy from Janeway's hands sealed their escape and the exits from the underground base, for the time being at any rate. Surely long enough for her people to make a pickup.</p><p>"Can you get a fix on us now, Chief?" Janeway looked to the night sky willing the dampening field not to extend this far above the subterranean compound.</p><p>"Negative, Captain. We're on route to your position."</p><p>"Feel like flying again?" The tone was teasing but there was also a weariness there that bespoke the exhaustion Janeway was feeling acutely. She just needed to get them back to the Alpha Flyer and then a nice hot bath was the first thing on her schedule when she got back to the Institute.</p><p>There was a metallic odor in the air that bit at B'Elanna's tongue and made her nose crinkle, but she was hesitant in her suspicion since Janeway's ship was on its way. She realized a moment too late her error.</p><p>Two sleek black hover-copters, definitely government issued, descended from the starlit sky like silent birds of prey. The plasma discharges that were fired repeatedly from each copter shattered the once quiet air of the evening. The ground around Janeway and B'Elanna exploded which caused them to lose their footing.</p><p>B'Elanna hauled Janeway to her feet. Janeway yelled into her palm for her vessel to hold position while B'Elanna roughly maneuvered her to avoid the eruptions around them. The blasts were becoming increasingly hard to continue evading. B'Elanna's shoulder had already taken a hit. She had cursed at the sting that ripped her shoulder apart, but she knew she could manage the projectile bursts much better than Janeway.</p><p>The blasts of heat that Janeway shot back at the two copters weren't nearly as powerful as the ones she and B'Elanna were dodging. The fiery discharges did manage to slowdown the two aircrafts. If it had been daylight Janeway's power would have been augmented by the sun's rays, but in the dead of night she was quickly losing her energy reserves. And she was well aware of that fact.</p><p>Bark crunched beneath B'Elanna's hands as she swiftly scaled a tall oak. With a loud growl of exertion she leapt from the tree onto the curved black titanium back of the closest hover-copter. She crushed the metal beneath her left hand to avoid being tossed off the black behemoth. It took two heavy punches to disconnect the tail from the rest of the craft.</p><p>As the copter descended uncontrollably in a spin to the ground B'Elanna smashed her way into the cockpit to retrieve the two flight-controllers. She had taken the precaution of knocking them both unconscious with a few blows to their helmeted heads. If she took some pleasure in blooding the two men up it was merely a happy upshot.</p><p>B'Elanna hit the ground running, roughly dropping her two pieces of human cargo before she hefted the broken tail into the air like a missile to collide with the other hover-copter. Janeway had been attempting to hold her own against the onslaught of plasma bursts, but B'Elanna suspected the other woman wasn't going to be able to maintain her defenses for much longer. The inky black of the night sky was interrupted as an orange and white explosion ripped through it when the piece of tail B'Elanna had thrown inadvertently hit the fuel line.</p><p>The windshield erupted forth from the small blast Janeway delivered to the front of the craft. With great effort she pulled the two men from the cockpit while the fiery copter proceeded to nosedive to the ground. The vessel crashed to the earth in flames a few yards away from the other fallen craft as Janeway strained to hang on to the agitated men in her grasp. At least as long as it took her to get them safely to the ground.</p><p>Slate-gray eyes opened wide in surprise from the pain that exploded in her left side. Her hold on the men failed and they dropped heavily, but relatively unharmed onto the grass-covered ground. That was until B'Elanna knocked them out with a few swift kicks that cracked their helmets and perhaps their skulls as well.</p><p>B'Elanna willed Janeway to go limp as she leapt into the air to catch the falling woman. Thankfully, the impact of the gunshot wound had nearly resulted in Janeway blacking out which softened the contact against B'Elanna's hard body. The dark red blood deposited thickly onto B'Elanna's leather outfit as she clasped the small body protectively against her as gently as she could.</p><p>Janeway's palm was held close to B'Elanna's mouth after the mute light that shone through flesh indicated that the communiqué was active. "I don't know where you are but you need to get here now."</p><p>"Who is this?"</p><p>"Torres." The incredulous male voice had irritated B'Elanna which made her voice clipped and impatient. "Janeway's bleeding out. So get your asses over here!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 41</p><p>A nearly silent whistling sound in the far distance alerted B'Elanna to the fact that the shuttlecraft was descending from orbit. It was a much smaller ship than she had expected it to be. It was barely larger than a hover-copter, silver sleek, with two blue nacelles extended from the thin aft section. She would have been impressed by the design and the silence of its engine if she weren't getting so annoyed by how slowly it was lowering to the ground.</p><p>B'Elanna didn't wait for the aft door to open all the way before she carried herself and Janeway into the back of the craft. The sparsely haired man that greeted her didn't look particularly concerned despite the vast amounts of blood Janeway was losing. He pressed a button on a panel near the door which closed the hatch and sealed it. The floor hummed beneath B'Elanna's feet indicating the ship's ascent as she moved towards a small gray bed that the man pulled out of a large computer console.</p><p>"Set her on her right side here. Carefully." The doctor utilized a tricorder and the accompanying small cylindrical probe.</p><p>"The bastard shot her." B'Elanna's powerful arms crossed over her chest and her narrowed dark eyes were enough to transmit her aggravation.</p><p>If the doctor was affected by it or not wasn't clear as he concentrated on the readings. He set the tricorder on the bedside table before he used a hypospray to inject a full spectrum antibiotic and sedative into Janeway's throat. Janeway groaned quietly when the sedative took effect and she fell into unconsciousness.</p><p>"Hand me the laser scalpel." The doctor looked to the blood soaked woman and tried not to be irritated by her brusqueness or the sight of blood splattered copiously across her leather outfit. "The curved device with the blue handle."</p><p>The doctor finished putting on thick medical gloves while B'Elanna complied with his order. She didn't balk at being his assistant since she really had nothing better to do. She also had a desire to make sure Janeway would be all right. The woman had saved her life after all.</p><p>B'Elanna watched as the doctor carefully created a long incision into the thickly padded black combat suit Janeway wore. He split the material at the shoulders as well so he could peel away the entire back of the outfit. A long expanse of fair skin lightly dusted with freckles and splattered with blood was soon revealed. As was the large exit wound the bullet had created in her left side.</p><p>The doctor placed his pale blue-gloved hands gently over the bullet wound. Healing warmth spread from his hands to the damaged flesh beneath. He removed the gloves as the injury in the left side of the woman on the bed vanished due to his administrations.</p><p>"Wash her up while I retrieve a tunic." The doctor's pleased smiled lined his weathered face deeply. His tone was much lighter than it had been only moments ago.</p><p>A rather self-satisfied aura surrounded the doctor as he hummed an aria to himself while he studiously ignored his impromptu assistant's dark narrowed eyes and the snort of derision. He hummed louder as he noted her proceeding to carry out the task assigned to her while he went to the other side of the aft section to retrieve a pullover from a storage closet.</p><p>B'Elanna pulled the light purple absorption towel across Janeway's lower back and side. The material did its job and the smattering of blood lessened on pale flesh. The area between her eyebrows creased as her gaze followed the slow, deliberate movement of her hand as it toweled the rest of the red fluid from pale skin. What were paler yet on Janeway's back caused B'Elanna's actions to falter and her stare to become intractable.</p><p>The tracery of scars, each one the length of B'Elanna's hand, that marred Janeway's naked back bespoke a dark time in the woman's life. One that B'Elanna certainly hadn't suspected. Leather had lacerated this flesh at least seven times and the wounds delivered had to have been deep to leave such thick layers of scar tissue. B'Elanna couldn't help but wonder with no little fear of what other horrors this woman had experienced. Then she quickly decided she didn't really want to know. And again she questioned why people like Janeway wouldn't allow people like B'Elanna to exact justice against those who would do such vicious things to metahumans.</p><p>The doctor's hand on her shoulder brought B'Elanna's gaze to features that held a knowing expression so fleeting she wasn't sure if she had actually seen it. She pulled herself away from the bed to make room for the doctor before she moved to the other side of the room. The absorption towel was tossed into a disposal unit after she settled herself onto one of the gray benches that lined the wall. She was grateful to be away from the woman who disturbed her emotions.</p><p>The sound of the hiss from the hypo carried easily through the quietness of the aft section. A soft groan followed indicating Janeway's awakening. The doctor had already turned her onto her naked back before he injected the stimulant so it was easy enough for her to sit upright on the gray bed, her left hand pressed against her throbbing head. Blue-gray eyes opened and found the doctor to the right of her with a close-lipped smile.</p><p>"Doctor Zimmerman?" Janeway pressed one hand to where the bullet had entered her. The blood that was deposited on to her fingers was the only visible indication that she had been injured at all. "Report."</p><p>"The incoming heavy cruiser made Cavit decide retreat was the better part of valor. We're on our way back to the Institute. The metahumans you and Beta team recovered have already been transported to UFM Medical." He handed the dark blue pullover to her so the nakedness of her back could be covered as well as the lines of scars that were hardly ever seen by anyone but him. And not so frequently then since the woman was notorious in finding any excuse to ignore her health and avoid annual checkups.</p><p>"Good." Janeway pulled the sweatshirt over her head feeling a bit self-conscious from the scrutiny B'Elanna was attempting to not pay her, but she ignored the serendipitous looks and directed her attention solely to the doctor. "How many were recovered?"</p><p>"Twenty-eight altogether. Eighteen dead. Ten with various injuries." The doctor handed a slim PADD with the known names of the recovered metahumans listed within to Janeway. He sighed sadly at the dead and injured who had suffered so much at the underground compound. "I've healed the injured. With a nice meal and years with a physiatrist I'm sure they'll make a full recovery."</p><p>Janeway didn't appreciate the acerbic tone, but she knew the man was only employing it due to his own anger and frustration. She felt that too, but she couldn't indulge in such emotions when she was responsible for ten metahumans not to mention the Maquis situation.</p><p>"Very good, Doctor." Janeway ignored his annoyed mumblings as he walked into the ensuite. The small door slid shut behind him.</p><p>Janeway sighed quietly, but did have a lift to her lips. Despite the doctor's sometimes caustic demeanor he had endeared himself to her greatly in the two years that she had known him. After an amused shake of her head she turned her attention to the rather silent passenger. Janeway rested her hand on her stomach as she walked to where B'Elanna was seated across the room. Carefully she sat next to the dark haired woman. "I'm… sorry about your friend."</p><p>"Yeah, so am I." B'Elanna crossed her arms in lieu of fidgeting from anger and frustration. "It wasn't supposed to go down like that."</p><p>The mission hadn't gone right from the beginning. The Maquis had underestimated the Friends of Humanity thinking them like the various other anti-metahuman groups they had successfully busted up. That oversight cost B'Elanna a lot more than just her friend. It struck uncertainty within her that perhaps the Maquis had become overconfident and careless. If it hadn't been for Janeway, B'Elanna and the rest of the ten survivors would still have been prisoners.</p><p>"I imagine it didn't. The… Friends of Humanity certainly have very rich donors. As well as strong ties to the military, it would seem." Janeway jaw twitched. She knew the current administration was anything but tolerant of metahumans. But to fund a whole anti-metahuman operation was disgusting even for them. Not to mention highly illegal.</p><p>"The Maquis never figured they'd have inhibitor collars." A thought struck B'Elanna and her brow furrowed in concentration. "Except… you didn't seem hindered by the one that had been around your neck."</p><p>"They still need to work out some of the kinks. We were able to retrieve one and discovered that my absorption abilities could render the collar inoperative." Janeway's hand unconsciously went to her throat. After a few quick brushes from the pads of fingers she brought her hand back to rest on the edge of the bench.</p><p>"That's why you were assigned to come get me… us?" Grateful for Janeway's abilities and her own rescue, B'Elanna was still skeptical as to why such a supposedly high ranking member of the UFM would be assigned such a hazardous mission.</p><p>"No. I elected to." Janeway pushed the sleeves of her sweatshirt up to her elbows. She pulled the black gloves from her fingers happy to be rid of the material that had touched so much death recently. "My… assignment wasn't to retrieve you actually. Mark one up for happenstance, I suppose."</p><p>"Yeah, well, don't think I'm not appreciative." B'Elanna leaned her sturdy form against the bulkhead as she tried to relax her stance even though she still felt adrenaline coursing hotly through her body. "What exactly was your mission then?"</p><p>Janeway didn't appear to want to answer at first. Her blue-gray eyes were trained on the PADD in her hand for a moment before she brought her gaze up to look upon B'Elanna. "It began as a reconnaissance mission. But when we detected metahuman life signs it became a rescue operation. It was a bit impromptu I'm afraid. We had no idea the extent of the facility. We thought it was a training ground."</p><p>"The Maquis thought something similar, but we knew they were testing technology there. We just didn't know they had already implemented it into their security." B'Elanna's fist clenched at the idea of how many other "mostly harmless" anti-human facilities out there were actually just covers for underground prisons. "We had no idea they were holding metahumans."</p><p>"Captain, we've got an incoming hovercopter."</p><p>The Irish brogue that sounded over the speakers brought the doctor from the ensuite and Janeway to the front compartment. B'Elanna followed closely behind the doctor onto the flight deck. The pilot's seat was occupied by a gray haired man in a dark red and black thickly padded suit similar to the one Janeway wore. The man who occupied the co-pilot seat had curly red hair bespoke his Irish ethnicity as did his voice.</p><p>"They're firing." Miles O'Brien had already raised the shield before he summoned Janeway but their vessel still rocked from the impact.</p><p>"Can you transport to the Institute from this distance, Chief?" Janeway had kept her footing after the hit from the other ship. Their vessel's shields were impressive, but even they had their limits. Despite their armaments being equally impressive, Janeway avoided an armed conflict as much as she could.</p><p>"Negative, Captain. Besides, I wouldn't leave ya out here alone with the ship." O'Brien knew what the woman had in her mind and he was having none of it. If Janeway wanted to play the big hero she could do so after he retired. So, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about any of it.</p><p>"Mr. Cavit, you ready to play catch?" Janeway's hand rested for a brief moment on the pilot's shoulder.</p><p>"Aye, Captain." Cavit switched flight control over to O'Brien before he removed himself from the pilot's seat.</p><p>Janeway pulled her pullover off the doctor had given her as she moved towards the hatch with Cavit in tow. "Let's do it."</p><p>"Captain!" The doctor's shrill, outraged voice and sudden hand on her arm prevented Janeway's departure from the craft. Even in the face of her narrowed gaze and impatient expression the doctor's restraining hand maintained. "I healed your wound but your reserves are still greatly depleted. Going up against a heavily armed ship is exactly what you should not be doing."</p><p>"Your concern is noted, Doctor."</p><p>"I don't know why I even bother." The doctor let his hand drop to his side as he sighed heavily in irritation at the woman's stubbornness. He was further annoyed when he saw a smirk playing on B'Elanna's lips.</p><p>The doctor took his seat near the back of the flight deck while B'Elanna filled the vacant seat left by Cavit. Janeway unsealed the hatch before powering whatever energy reserves she had left. A pale white glow surrounded her as she flew from the ship with Cavit trailing right behind her.</p><p>Flames erupted all around Janeway as she propelled herself faster towards the sleek black hovercopter. The energy that radiated from her bare shoulder blades looked not unlike flaming wings as she stood fast against the plasma bursts fired from the copter.</p><p>As Janeway drew their fire Cavit's energy constructed hover-car, which glowed red, flew closer to the safety of the underbelly of the ship. With an odd sense of humor he created a massive old-fashioned nutcracker to go around the triangular vessel which ceased its movement. Accompanied by the shrieking noise of wrenching metal the ship broke in two. Cavit caught the front part of the broken ship in a red psionically manipulated energy field designed to look like a massive safety net.</p><p>The remaining portion was Janeway's to deal with. Which she did efficiently and with a great deal effort. As she steadied her flight she blasted the aft section of the ship with all the energy at her disposal. The metal of the ship dispersed in the night sky in a mist under the onslaught of her fiery discharges.</p><p>In an intricate display of spiraling chutes, the two previous inhabitants of the heavy vessel were carried swiftly though safely to the grassy ground several meters from where Cavit constructed their transport. After he had deposited the two men on the ground Cavit used his solid light construct manipulation to create a giant hand to crush the rest of the ship into a metal ball before he too deposited the disfigured forward hull on to the grass next to the disoriented men.</p><p>"Time to go home, Captain?" Cavit sidled up next to the flying woman on his manifested Pegasus. She looked exhausted though as beautiful as ever. He knew he'd be missing out on more than just missions and classroom activities when he retired. Maybe at his retirement party he'd actually have the gall to approach her not as merely a subordinate. Maybe.</p><p>"You've read my mind, Spectrum." Though he had an odd sense of humor, she was going to miss him at the Institute when he left. He had been an invaluable help to her during her first year as Headmistress. They weren't the best of friends, but she knew she'd have a hard time replacing him.</p><p>Janeway entered the cabin first with Cavit right behind her. She studiously avoided the annoyed look the doctor graced her with before she settled in one of the benches that lined the wall opposite of the hatch. She sighed, relaxed her tired body against the wall and dreamt of the hot bath that she so desperately wanted. The proximity alert abruptly put an end to her comfort. She wondered what else would get in between her and her tub. Apparently a heavily armed raider.</p><p>"It's Maquis." O'Brien's tone wasn't overly concerned which did nothing for B'Elanna's confidence in the Maquis' ability to intimidate.</p><p>"Hail them, Chief." Janeway pressed the pads of her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. She removed herself from the comfort of the bench to go to the cockpit section of the flight deck. She could see a small ship approaching rapidly.</p><p>"They're firing." Cavit voice bespoke his skepticism at such a reckless action since the Maquis vessel was no match for the Alpha Flyer. The energy bolt skimmed the shield on the port side but did no damage to the actual ship.</p><p>"What the hell are they doing?" Janeway's eyes were on the view screen but it seemed to B'Elanna that she was speaking directly to her. "Take out their phaser canon."</p><p>"Aye, Captain." O'Brien was all but happy to oblige. The Maquis were no better than a bunch of thugs in his opinion. Renegades that made his job all the harder to get done since the Maquis were always the face of metahumans in the news; them and the Obsidian Order.</p><p>"We're receiving a hail." Cavit watched with some satisfaction as a plume of smoke emitted from the decimated canon on the port side of the Maquis ship. He wasn't so much opposed to the renegade group just some of their methods. As the ultimate rule, members of the UFM did not kill humans. The Maquis didn't seem to adhere to that principle and that just made meta-human/human relations all the more strained.</p><p>"I'll just bet we are." Janeway's hands went to her slim waist as a sardonic grin curled the left side of her mouth. "Let's hear it."</p><p>"This is the Maquis. You're holding one of our own. Release her and you will not be harmed."</p><p>"Hogan." B'Elanna's voice took on the tone of a teacher who was reprimanding an unruly child. "Get off the line. Where the hell is Chakotay?"</p><p>"Seska."</p><p>That name answered the question of who fired for B'Elanna. She could just imagine the lover's spat Chakotay and Seska were presently engaged in. And then she'd have to hear about the gruesome details about their making up. Seska could be quite descriptive, especially with a few drinks in her.</p><p>"We are not holding B'Elanna against her will." Janeway motioned for B'Elanna to stand next to her.</p><p>"Janeway."</p><p>Chakotay's voice held a rather odd mixture of reverence and uncertainty that few but his closest friends could even detect it. B'Elanna didn't know quite what to make of it. She again wondered about the history between Chakotay and Janeway. Perhaps she could wheedle it out of the big guy over some blood wine.</p><p>"I've a few issues I'd like to speak to you about if I could." Janeway's voice was entreating though there was no mistaking the commanding tone laced within. "I could transport to your ship and—"</p><p>"No. No, I'll transport to yours. I assume the Chief is with you."</p><p>"Yes, he is." If Janeway was surprised or worried about the information Chakotay was already aware of she didn't show it. She nodded her ascent to O'Brien and it was only a matter of a few moments until Chakotay's imposing figure shimmered into existence on the flight deck of the Alpha Flyer.</p><p>"Mr. Chakotay." Janeway held her stance stiffly though she did smile diplomatically and held her right hand out in friendly greeting.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation he took the small hand in his, held it delicately and then released his hold. Chakotay turned his attention away from Janeway to B'Elanna who looked a little worse for wear. He wondered how much of the blood on her outfit was her own.</p><p>"Bendera's dead."</p><p>"What?" Never very demonstrative in his emotions, Chakotay's stricken voice was the only indication that he just lost a friend and a comrade. "What happened?"</p><p>"We weren't adequately prepared for their advanced weaponry." B'Elanna shook off the disgust and sadness at the thought of what her friend had been forced to endure. She had lost a lot of good people in her life through their own doing or someone else's. She chalked Bendera up as just another one. It was easier to keep her emotions less muddled if she did that.</p><p>Chakotay was well aware of this ploy of B'Elanna's. To shut off her emotions, disregard them as a distraction. Or perhaps she was waiting until she was with her own to grieve. Chakotay knew he was. Especially since he had to deal with Janeway.</p><p>"B'Elanna, transport back to the Val Jean." She was stopped short by a large hand on her shoulder and a serious look in Chakotay's dark eyes. "Tell Seska to cool it with her trigger finger."</p><p>Chakotay watched O'Brien use his mechanized transportation ability to transfer B'Elanna off the Alpha Flyer in a sparkle of blue energy. Satisfied that she made it back with a hail from the Val Jean, he followed Janeway into the aft section. Neither took seats as they squared off with one another, their stances rigid and commanding.</p><p>"The situation has changed." Janeway rested her hands on her hips as she her slate gray eyes locked onto Chakotay. She knew he wouldn't appreciate what she was about to say. He didn't have to. He just needed to do it. "The Maquis does not have enough personnel to complete a mission of this magnitude any longer and you know it. Not to mention that your renegade behavior is making the public and government think all metahumans are a bunch of outlaws; you can't continue like this, Chakotay, I won't allow it."</p><p>"Will all due respect… Captain, you have no control over me or the Maquis." Chakotay's stance was just as rigid as Janeway's. "But you're right the situation has changed. And to survive we're going to have to start changing too."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Janeway's voice was low and suspicious.</p><p>"More aggressive attacks." Chakotay knew quite well that even the proposal of killing humans would get the entire UFM against the Marquis, but he was beginning to not care. "Locate more of these… camps and destroy them."</p><p>"You can't be suggesting that you'll give up your principles and kill the humans." Despite her anathema to the idea she knew that was exactly what he was suggesting. "Chakotay—"</p><p>"No. You take care of your people, Janeway, I'll take care of mine." Chakotay made a move to leave the aft compartment but was summarily blocked by Janeway who stepped well within his personal space. He minimized the space between them and if she was intimidated she certainly didn't show it. Blazing gray eyes glared up at him and he couldn't help but take a step back.</p><p>"You know I can't allow you to do this." Janeway couldn't really do anything officially until the Maquis acted upon this new course, but she wasn't going to just stand by and watch this man and his cadre kill people despite what they've done.</p><p>"What would you have us do?" The adrenaline that coursed through his body called for him to transform, to rend this aggressive force before him limb from limb. His nostrils flared but he kept the wolf at bay. He kept his tone flat and his emotions in check. It was safer for all of them if he did.</p><p>"Work with us. You were a part of the UFM before, Chakotay." Still violating his personal space, Janeway softened her tone. "The Maquis don't stand a chance against these anti-mutant groups especially if they're being funded and supplied by the government."</p><p>"The UFM doesn't work. They never want to do what needs to be done for all of our survival." Chakotay pressed his large palms against Janeway's shoulders. "Now I suggest you get out of my way."</p><p>"How does this new… strategy make you any better than the Obsidian Order?" Janeway moved from his grip, which would allow his exit.</p><p>Chakotay stopped within the door sensor to look back at Janeway with a hardened gaze. "Who said it does?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 42</p><p>"A year later the Reykjavik Incident happened. A lot of good people died. Not enough bad." Brought back to the present, B'Elanna imbibed the rest of the contents of the dark brown bottle in her hand. "The Maquis were decimated. So we split off. Some of us joined up with the UFM, others sort of just faded into obscurity. Chakotay convinced me to come here. With both him and Janeway breathing down my neck it was hard to say no. Anyway, I didn't have any place to go after the Maquis disbanded so I accepted."</p><p>"What happened at Reykjavik?" Annika tried to come to grips with all B'Elanna revealed. Her story hadn't exactly told Annika any details about how the other woman came to be at the Institute but it did give her a lot of information regarding how B'Elanna met Janeway.</p><p>"Similar to what had been happening at Empok Nor, just with metahumans playing Nazi scientists instead of humans. And on a much larger scale." B'Elanna shuddered at the memory of the stench of the underground facility, the vision of bodies stacked upon one another and the bloodied experimentation room. Crell Moset had a remarkable death count. "I used to see things strictly as black and white. Humans bad, metahumans good. But what I saw there… no one should be subjected to that."</p><p>"Are there still places like… Empok Nor out there?" Annika shifted uneasily at the frightful thought. She wondered if she would be able to come out of situation like that with her sanity intact as little Naomi Wildman apparently had. Annika now understood how someone so young could know about something as repulsive as an inhibitor collar.</p><p>"Probably. You might have even been in one with Billy." Seeing that her words were not comforting in the least B'Elanna lightened her tone. "With this new… more progressive Bacco administration groups like the Friends of Humanity have been forced to go even deeper underground. But I doubt that has deterred them too much."</p><p>"Do you know… what happened to—" Annika stopped as hot emotions tightened her throat. When B'Elanna had told her about the scars on Janeway's back, the manner in which they had been made, she had felt nauseous. She still felt sick and enraged at the thought of any harm coming to Janeway.</p><p>"No one knows. It happened long before she came back to the Institute." B'Elanna hadn't been sure if she should have even told Annika that bit, but the novice needed to understand the severity of the situation. That they were all survivors in one way or another. And that their survival rested on the indomitable Captain.</p><p>Uncharacteristic of the aloof woman, B'Elanna rested a comforting hand on top of Annika's. Tears had formed in the icy blue eyes and eventually one tracked down the length of her cheek before Annika brushed it away with her free hand.</p><p>Annika tried to reassure herself that Janeway was fine despite all that the woman had experienced. That Naomi was a seemingly happy kid who had friends and a safe place to grow up. But Annika had to wonder at the hidden scars within everyone at this Institute and the metahumans beyond. She realized she had been one of the lucky ones. Her captivity only lasted moments compared to others and her injuries, as vicious as they were, hadn't left permanent reminders on her body. And none of the other physical threats had been carried out. Annika's nausea came back full force as she tried to brush away the unwanted thoughts from her mind.</p><p>"I don't think I could go back to the way things were even if I wanted to." Annika let her icy gaze display her certainty. "How can I when horrible things are happening all the time? I can't. I won't. It's as simple as that."</p><p>"Then what're you gonna do, Blondie?" B'Elanna liked the fire she saw in icy blue eyes and was excited to see what Annika would do with all this passion.</p><p>Annika smiled as a sense of purpose filled her with excitement and determination. "I'm going to become a superhero."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 43</p><p>"Computer, replay."</p><p>For the seventh time with red-rimmed glasses perched on her nose Kathryn Janeway watched the recording of the holographic representation of Annika Hansen as it propelled itself high into the air before it collided with her and she went down hard. Janeway grimaced slightly as she watched her image use the ground to stop quite a violent descent.</p><p>"Replay."</p><p>"How many times have you watched this?" Lyndsay Ballard's light alto voice contained a combination of amusement and inquisitiveness. She moved to the expansive computer banks of Majel closer to where Kathryn Janeway was seated. Her eyes never left the holographic display as she took a seat in the chair next to the headmistress.</p><p>"This is the eighth." Janeway removed her glasses to look at her red-haired companion.</p><p>"It's all over the Institute." Lyndsay leaned back in her chair as she crossed one leg over the other and held a hint of humor in her hazel eyes. "So, what happened? You're not usually so completely caught unawares."</p><p>"I'm not entirely certain." Janeway cursed the flush she felt color her cheeks as she tried not to shift under Lyndsay's amused gaze. "I guess I dropped my guard for a moment and she—it took advantage of that mistake."</p><p>"What's up with you?" Lyndsay's brow creased in bemusement as she took in the pinkish hue on the other woman's face. "Are you blushing?"</p><p>The almost suspicious tone Lyndsay had used made Janeway uneasy as she turned away for the look that had turned into a stare. "That's absurd."</p><p>"What's absurd is you trying to deny it." Lyndsay crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned further back in her seat. "So… what's going on?"</p><p>"Lyndsay." A long-suffering tone in Janeway's voice indicated her displeasure in being cornered and questioned, even if it was from a woman she had known for almost thirty years. "I was just distracted."</p><p>"You… don't get distracted. Now I know something's up." Lyndsay shifted her attention to the large display which contained a still frame of a hologram of Annika Hansen propelled in the air moments before colliding with Janeway. "Is it Annika?"</p><p>To her amazement, Lyndsay watched as the light blush turned quite a few shades darker and moved down to Janeway's throat.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, why would she be a distraction?" Janeway pressed her hand to her chest seemingly in an attempt to calm herself as her voice took on a discomfited tone.</p><p>"I don't know." Lyndsay wasn't sure what was more surprising. What this display of self-consciousness from the other woman could mean or just how uncomfortable Kathryn was in admitting that anything was amiss. Lyndsay tried to maintain a calm and open expression, but her own determination to ferret out the truth was beginning to add a hard edge to her voice. "You tell me. Because it's clear that she is. Please, don't lie to me, Katie."</p><p>Kathryn Janeway looked upon the woman who, along with Lwaxana Troi, had been like a mother to her since the age of eleven. No, she realized, she couldn't lie to Lyndsay Ballard even if she wanted to.</p><p>"I—I find myself… attracted to her." Janeway held her hand up to silence whatever Lyndsay was about to say after the initial shock at hearing such an admission had abated. "I know it's completely inappropriate and of course I'm not going to act on something so base as physical attraction. And it won't affect how I interact with her in the least, especially if she decides to stay here at the Voyager Institute, which I'm not sure if she has even made a decision regarding that. It's just such an idle thing really that doesn't amount to much. I'm sure it will wear off sooner rather than later."</p><p>"Who're you trying to convince? Me… or you?" Lyndsay's hazel eyes were wide and bright as a smile threatened to turn the corners of her lips up. "Congratulations, Katie, you're human… well, metahuman."</p><p>"Why are you grinning like that?" Kathryn crossed her arms in a most un-headmistress like fashion as a pout nearly threatened to be revealed on her lips.</p><p>"I just think it's amazing." Lyndsay had been taken off-guard at the admission. But now that the other woman had openly admitted to being attracted to Annika Hansen she knew despite her reservations regarding the newest arrival to the Institute she would help get Kathryn the happiness that she deserved. "When was the last time you allowed yourself to think of Kathryn Janeway? What she wants out of life rather than worrying about everyone else around her."</p><p>"I don't have time in my life for such contemplation." Janeway wouldn't admit that it has been awhile since she even attempted to think about herself, her future, what she wanted, needed. She had far more important considerations in her life than herself. The UFM, her work with Nechayev and the MPA, not to mention her status as headmistress and team leader at the Voyager Institute, and her work within Congress and the Human Rights Campaign. How could she even think about her own desires when she had such an abundance of responsibilities to attend to? She couldn't, that was the reality. "Now I admitted to my mild attraction, can't we just leave it at that?"</p><p>"Can you?" Lyndsay softened her tone since she knew what this conversation was costing Kathryn, who was always and quite determinedly silent about her feelings. "I'm not saying you two should run off together, but maybe you shouldn't be so, so scared to explore this… 'mild attraction'."</p><p>"Lyndsay, I have far too many things in my life right now that require my attention. I can't allow myself to be distracted by some adolescent… crush." Janeway's voice was decidedly averse to the term "crush" but she wouldn't put more meaning in what she felt for Annika Hansen than that. Even though the tingling that would begin in the tips of fingers before it spread like wildfire to each acutely sensitive part of her body, even now just thinking about Annika, had only occurred twice before in her life. And she had lost both of them… tragically. She wouldn't put herself in such a vulnerable position again, especially not for a complete stranger.</p><p>"I don't blame you for being scared." Lyndsay didn't wilt like most people did when presented with one of Janeway's famous death glares so she persisted. "I know you still haven't recovered from Tau Ceti Prime... or Reykjavik and no one is forcing you to. If you really don't want to pursue anything with Annika, fine, but let it be for a good reason. Your position in the UFM or here at the Institute or to the Voyager team shouldn't be what holds you back. All I'm asking is that you not let a chance at happiness slip away because you're afraid."</p><p>"I. Am not. Afraid." Janeway's face was now flushed out of anger instead of embarrassment as she stood abruptly from her dark leather chair. She ignored Lyndsay's unrelenting gaze as she levitated in the air before she flew quickly from the suspended platform to the cavern's exit. She exited still hearing Lyndsay's voice beckoning her back as hot tears fell from her eyes. Janeway furiously brushed them away as she entered the cool night sky that was just starting to be broken by the rising day.</p><p>"Yeah, Lynds, that went great." Still on the suspended platform, her hails to Janeway ignored, Lyndsay shook her head in frustration.</p><p>Perhaps she shouldn't have made any mention of Justin or Regina, but she knew the loss of those two people was one of the main reasons why Kathryn kept her shields up against any notions of romantic love. Lyndsay blamed her big mouth and her own concern for Kathryn's residual pain. Not for the first time Lyndsay wished Kathryn would talk to Kes and if not the counselor then someone else, anyone else, to her or Lwaxana.</p><p>Lyndsay hadn't been lying when she had said no one expected Kathryn to be fully recovered from losing Justin Tighe on Tau Ceti Prime or what had become of Regina McQueen during the Reykjavik Incident. Granted Kathryn had always been reticent about getting too close, but she never had the fear that she held now. In the last decade Kathryn had been attempting to cut herself off from her own feelings, her own emotions to the point that she kept even her closest friends at arm's length. Sometimes Lyndsay couldn't believe the coolly professional Headmistress Janeway was the same woman who had been relatively carefree and so in love thirteen years ago in England. But then anyone would have changed after what Kathryn had gone through, been subjected to in those years before she came back to the Voyager Institute.</p><p>Lyndsay had considered telling Kathryn that Annika possessed more than merely a "mild attraction" towards the oblivious headmistress, but thought better of it. It wasn't her place to speak for Annika, a woman she had only met a few days ago. Besides, if Kathryn were to embark on any sort of relationship it would have to be on her own terms, her own timetable. Lyndsay wondered idly if Annika had that kind of patience. Somehow she thought the woman probably did.</p><p>Lyndsay almost felt bad for reacting so strongly to Annika's heated words against the Headmistress. Kathryn Janeway was definitely exasperating at times. And she would perhaps be even more so now that Lyndsay had found her out. She worried that perhaps she had made an already complex situation worse by addressing Kathryn's fears so openly.</p><p>"Majel, exit."</p><p>The buzz of the hovercraft echoed in the cavernous room as it transported Lyndsay from the platform to the exiting bridge.</p><p>Any more thoughts on Kathryn Janeway were interrupted when she nearly collided with B'Elanna and Annika coming out of the turbolift that went to the holodeck.</p><p>"Hey, Lyndsay, you're up early." B'Elanna's light tone indicated she obviously had no clue that there was residual tension between Annika and Lyndsay Ballard. "What's up?"</p><p>"Nothing but the sky." Lyndsay smiled rather forcefully as she turned her hazel eyes from B'Elanna to Annika. "I heard you got through some of Kathryn's defenses."</p><p>"Uh, yes." Annika's brow creased as she detected something indiscernible in Lyndsay's light tone. As if the redhead was speaking in some sort of code Annika wasn't privy to. "It was probably just a fluke or something."</p><p>"Maybe." Lyndsay smiled once more good-naturedly. "You definitely caught her off-guard. Not many people can do that. I think I've only seen one or two. It's not something to take advantage of, of course, but it is a wonder when it happens. Well, ladies, I am off to bed before classes."</p><p>Both Annika and B'Elanna watched Lyndsay depart down the hall. Annika had a decidedly confused expression on her features for she thought for certain that Lyndsay hadn't been talking about the training room exercise. What Lyndsay had been talking about was beyond Annika.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?" B'Elanna looked for answers but found none on Annika's bemused look.</p><p>"I have no idea." Annika shrugged for it seemed that the irritation Lyndsay had shown her was gone or faded at least. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth that was for sure. She turned back towards B'Elanna as she held one hand to her stomach, which rumbled under her palm. "Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."</p><p>"Yeah, all right." B'Elanna let any residual feelings of inquisitiveness leave her as she thought about her stomach as well.</p><p>As they walked in the morning sunlight, speaking amiably about their sparring session, they failed to notice the woman in the sky high above the thick tree line that hid her from their view. A woman who, as she soaked in the rejuvenating energy of the sun's rays, contemplated all she had lost in her life most notably the people. She even allowed for a moment's consideration of what she could possibly gain if she were to allow herself to overcome the greatest obstacle standing in her way. Herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 44</p><p>"Well there she is. The talk of the Institute." Tom smiled grandly as he took in Annika Hansen as she approached along with B'Elanna to the table where he was seated across from Harry. "Heard you knocked a certain headmistress on her ass last night."</p><p>"Well I—it was just a hologram." Annika blushed as she tried not to squirm under the amused and impressed gazes paid to her by Harry and Tom. "I probably wouldn't actually be able to, uh, take her, you know, down…"</p><p>"Yeah, but you probably have the ability to. That hologram was based on your biometric readings after all." Tom continued to smile good-naturedly and if someone who didn't know the kind of man he really was might have thought it odd that he wasn't in the least bit jealous that Annika had accomplished what he had never been able to. What that person wouldn't be privy to was the fact that he really didn't care to accomplish that feat. It was more fun for him to watch Kathryn Janeway being an amusingly adorable ungracious winner.</p><p>"Well, actually Doctor Zimmerman said that he based the… 'combat personality' on B'Elanna." Annika smiled and relaxed in her chair as she soaked up the humor and lightness that enveloped their table while the four of them consumed their breakfasts.</p><p>"With our powers combined, huh." B'Elanna smirked as she poured a good portion of maple syrup over her three banana pancakes.</p><p>"Maybe you two should team up. Like Batman and Robin." Tom tried not to grimace when B'Elanna's foot connected with his left shin. "Or not."</p><p>"Anyway, it's still really impressive."</p><p>"Thanks, Harry." Annika tried not to roll her eyes as a slight flush colored the man's features. How could she fault him if he had a bit of a crush, since it could definitely be claimed that she had a big ole yen for Kathryn Janeway. She worried that she was as readily apparent as Harry was, she certainly hoped not. "That training room is 'really impressive'. I wonder if it would help me work on my abilities."</p><p>"Annika here wants to be a superhero." There was a note of teasing in B'Elanna's tone but nothing malicious. "I said we could probably help her out with that."</p><p>"Okay, sure." Tom pretended to really ponder the task at hand, while he ate a meatless sausage link. "The first thing you need is a cool codename."</p><p>Harry had stopped blushing, but he still wasn't making direct eye contact with Annika when he countered Tom's enthusiasm with pragmatism. "Really they're to protect our identities in the field."</p><p>"Details." Tom ignored the practical application of their codenames in favor of something a bit more frivolous, perhaps childish. "Anyway, here at the Institute most people just choose a one word call-sign, something that reflects their powers."</p><p>"Gynoid. Since you are metal but have, uh, moving… parts?" Harry's voice had trailed off uncertainly at the end as he cast his eyes down away from the incredulous expressions.</p><p>"That's the worst name I've ever heard." B'Elanna snorted derisively. "Sounds like a growth you should get checked out."</p><p>"How about 'Tinman'?" Tom smiled until he considered Annika's raised eyebrow. "Er—Tinwoman?"</p><p>"That's awful." Her voice was sincere though Annika did have a kind smile.</p><p>"Metallo?"</p><p>Annika looked at B'Elanna with a questioning expression. "Isn't that a Superman villain?"</p><p>"What about 'Cy' for cyborg because, you know, you have both artificial and natural systems." Harry, who had overcome his initial embarrassment, grinned broadly for he thought this idea was grand indeed.</p><p>B'Elanna shook her head as she finished the portion of pancake in her mouth before she spoke. "Too much like 'Psi'."</p><p>"Borg." Annika's expression was as determined as her voice. "My codename will be 'Borg'."</p><p>If anyone thought Annika's forcefulness was odd they were too busy mulling the name over to voice it.</p><p>Tom nodded his head as he finished his consideration of the name. "I like it. Enigmatic. Sort of dangerous. Kind of Swedish. 'The Borg took down Captain Janeway'. Has a certain ring to it."</p><p>"I-I didn't take her 'down'." Annika couldn't explain why she was so uncomfortable with the thought that she was capable of besting Janeway. Perhaps it was because the headmistress seemed so strong that such a thought would mean Annika was very powerful indeed. She didn't know if she wanted that responsibility. She looked at her newly found comrades, felt their humor although none of their jesting hinted at any disrespect towards Janeway in the least and Annika thought for the first time in her life that she was amongst friends.</p><p>Annika grinned, a theatrically arrogant smile, as her chin rose in an imperial fashion. "Okay, so maybe I did."</p><p>"Oh! Someone thinks just because she got in one lucky shot she's something special." B'Elanna's teasing tone accompanied Tom's whistle of approval.</p><p>Annika smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How many of your bones did I break again?"</p><p>"Pfft." B'Elanna rolled her eyes dramatically. "Forty-two. Big deal. Besides, half of those weren't really your doing anyway."</p><p>"You know, Harry and I are done with classes after lunch." Tom's voice took on his best entreating quality. "How about we see you in action in the training room, huh?"</p><p>"Oh, well…" Some of the bluster had vanished as Annika became a little less sure in how she could withstand the human comet that was Tom Paris. But then again, she had proven to be pretty durable. "Sure, why not?"</p><p>"Maybe we could even get the Captain to come and spar with us." Tom emphasized his comment by looking and nodding his head towards the woman in question who had just entered the mess hall only moments earlier looking as immaculate as she always did.</p><p>The dark navy knee-length skirt fitted Janeway snugly from her hip to the skirt's hem and the modest slit at the right side helped her to maneuver easily. The powder blue short-sleeved blouse she sported had a tiny band collar and a row of small pearl buttons running down the middle. The ensemble was elegant, yet understated so as not to seem out of place in the more or less laid back environment of the school grounds. Although the professional and commanding air she possessed as she read, bespectacled, from a PADD as she drank from her coffee mug made it appear as though she was awaiting one of the Congressional hearings she occasionally attended rather than waiting on soy eggs in the noisy mess hall.</p><p>Tom wasn't the only appreciator of her attire. Annika was utterly captivated. She smiled vicariously as she watched Janeway paying sole attention to Neelix as he set her breakfast on the table in front of her. He was beaming brightly at what must have been words of thanks. Annika couldn't hear what was being said, but she assumed Neelix had just said something complimentary to Janeway about her appearance because the woman was blushing ever so slightly.</p><p>"Well I'll leave convincing her in you boys' hands." B'Elanna stifled her yawn behind her hand as she stood from the table. "Let's meet in the training room at two, I'll just take my Delta Combat class there for the demonstration. I'm sure they'll appreciate the reprieve."</p><p>"Two sound good for you?"</p><p>Tom's voice brought Annika out of her reverie quickly. She looked up at the trio who were standing with their trays before she stood as well and nodded as she replied. "Sure… two sounds great."</p><p>After a few departing farewells outside the mess hall, Annika walked alone back to the guest dorms still thinking of how soft powder blue silk looked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 45</p><p>"I must say, Captain, that is a very flattering ensemble. That lovely blouse brings out amazing vibrancy in your eyes."</p><p>Kathryn Janeway blushed prettily as she took in Neelix's compliment. "Well… I—thank you for breakfast, Neelix. And for this wonderful coffee."</p><p>"You, my dear captain, are more than welcome." Neelix smiled toothily before he made his quick farewell when he could hear his soy sausages sizzling a bit too loudly for his taste.</p><p>Janeway replaced her red-rimmed glasses, but her eyes didn't immediately go back to her PADD. Instead she surreptitiously observed the quartet on the other side of the buzzing mess hall before they departed. She sighed softly as she turned her attention back to the data on her PADD instead of the sliver of pain in her heart born of regret and disappointment. She was glad, of course, that Annika had already begun making friends at the Institute, especially if she was going to stay on for a while. But Janeway couldn't help but feel a twinge at the thought that she was made even more distant from the woman who had stirred feelings within her that she had thought were long since buried since Annika was quickly becoming entrenched with Tom, B'Elanna, and others. Janeway allowed herself to wonder for a moment if perhaps she was jealous. That she was envious of the closeness that the others were allowed with Annika that she wouldn't allow herself to have. She couldn't. Despite what Lyndsay had said to her, she had too great of a responsibility to the Institute and too many other things to be so easily diverted by such self-centered thoughts.</p><p>"Kathryn?"</p><p>"Good morning." Janeway smiled at the burly man that took the chair across from her that she had offered with a casual motion of her hand.</p><p>"Morning." Chakotay couldn't help but return the woman's smile with a deeply dimpled one of his own. "I heard you had a little… mishap last night. Are you all right?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Janeway took a sip from her coffee mug before she continued. "Nothing bruised but my ego, I assure you of that."</p><p>"Will you tell me what happened? It's not like you to be so caught off-guard." Chakotay knew that Annika had left with Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry but his dark eyes still did a sweep of the mess hall before he leaned in closer to Janeway. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that she claims to not know a single thing about her powers? That she just happens to be in the same cell as Telfer?"</p><p>"I—appreciate your concern, but neither Tuvok nor Kes could sense anything untoward from Annika." Janeway tried to keep any innate defensiveness regarding Annika out of her voice and instead adopted a more impassive expression and tone. "Unless she does something to warrant our suspicion I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>Chakotay knew it wasn't so much a suggestion as an order, so with a nod of his head and an internal vow to keep an eye on Annika himself he acquiesced. "Aye, Captain."</p><p>"She really is quite impressive, Chakotay." Janeway smiled and was completely oblivious to the glow that radiated off of her almost as visibly as her energy projections. She also didn't notice how Chakotay's eyes narrowed for he sensed something in her voice that didn't bode well for him. "Her strength levels are one of the highest I've ever seen. As for her invulnerability, she could withstand a concentrated blast of thermo-energy from me."</p><p>"That is impressive." Chakotay's calm voice hinted at nothing that would indicate that he didn't find anything about Annika Hansen impressive.</p><p>"Of course she'll need more training. But if she would want to stay on, I think I could find a post for her here." Janeway ignored the combination of delight and worry that thought caused within her as she took another sip of her coffee. "One more issue of business… Alynna will be here Wednesday evening. With the number of rescued metahumans from Oregon we decided to move up our meeting."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>Janeway didn't think he could sound less enthused if he tried. She was quite aware that for some reason Alynna Nechayev rubbed Chakotay the wrong way, always has, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out exactly why. Alynna of course would give her a bawdy answer if she ever asked alluding to a secret obsessive wanting on Chakotay's part or something equally without basis.</p><p>Chakotay despised Alynna Nechayev for a number of reason, all having to do with Kathryn Janeway. He was jealous of the closeness the two women shared. They had been friends for far longer than he and Janeway and that gave Nechayev an advantage over him. She also did not make her attraction, whether it was entirely put on at this point or not, towards Kathryn a secret. In fact she made it a point to voice it quite boisterously especially; it seemed to Chakotay, in front of him. And then Nechayev would get this look in her eye as if she had bested him in some way. His teeth grated just thinking of the insufferable woman.</p><p>Janeway had long since stopped trying to convince Chakotay that Alynna wasn't quite as abrasive as she came across. She just made sure the two stayed away from one another as much as she could whenever Alynna came to the Institute.</p><p>Chakotay sighed internally before he decided to change the subject. He knew Kathryn would never share his animosity toward Nechayev. "So… you've been joining Icheb on his nocturnal flights."</p><p>"He's a remarkable young man." Janeway knew the last thing Icheb needed was her pity, but she couldn't help the feeling of regret that the UFM… that she hadn't been able to put a stop to his parent's experimentations before they had irreparably mutated their son. The fact that the UFM hadn't known about it until it was too late didn't lessen the remorse she felt.</p><p>Chakotay nodded his head in agreement before he purposefully made his voice as light as he could. "Have you ever thought about sending him to the Jupiter Station?"</p><p>"I'm not just going to send him away, Chakotay." Janeway's narrowed slate-gray eyes emphasized her opposition. "His… situation has changed, but he still belongs here. With us."</p><p>"He never turns off his mobile emitter unless it's at night… with you. He's too afraid to go into the city because there's always a chance the emitter could get damaged and expose him." Chakotay softened his voice even as he saw Janeway's elegant features harden. "He's becoming depressed and reclusive. Maybe he needs more help than we can give him."</p><p>"Maybe." Janeway modulated her tone; she knew Chakotay was only saying what he was because he wanted to help Icheb. "But I'm not willing to ship him off just yet."</p><p>"Understood." And Chakotay did. If there was one thing Janeway was it was unrelentingly and compassionately supportive. "I'm just suggesting that perhaps he needs more help than we can offer."</p><p>Chakotay knew someone like Janeway, who looked majestic rather than monstrous when her powers were displayed, could never understand the angst Icheb experienced due to his appearance. How could she? She looked like a goddess with the glow of the heavens surrounding her or at the very least a vengeful archangel. Icheb had, at one time, also been an angelic creature, born with beautiful brown-feathered wings, a natural-born Icarus. Now he had the visage of a demon, he surely would be considered one by the general public. Chakotay knew firsthand what it was to be feared because of his appearance. He was by all accounts a werewolf.</p><p>"Why do you only go out in the dead of night in wolf-form, Chakotay?" Janeway's tone was kept openly inquisitive any accusation or suspicion removed</p><p>"You know why, Kathryn." His dark eyes narrowed considerably as he wondered to what point she was driving at. "It's dangerous."</p><p>"It's you." Janeway knew very well the considerable brute strength at Chakotay's disposal when in wolf-form and why the non-violent man rarely displayed it. The wolf was far more aggressive and uncontrollable and she was aware Chakotay only prowled the woods on the outskirts of the Institute. "It's a part of you. Icheb's exterior may be different than how he was born, but it's still a part of him. Perhaps it wasn't wise to give him the mobile emitter. He hasn't had the time to accept himself, much less have the others understand that this is who he is."</p><p>"You don't understand." Chakotay's characteristically calm voice was beginning to show traces of his frustration. "You have no idea what it's like to be seen as monster. To have people literally run away from you in fear."</p><p>"You're right, I don't." Janeway recognized the truth of Chakotay's statement, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to understand. "Bottom line is we're not doing Icheb any favors by pretending that his appearance hasn't changed and that he's still the same young man despite it. We should be encouraging him to go without the emitter here at the Institute and other safe places."</p><p>Chakotay knew from experience that her steely tone could not be offset by anything he said so he nodded his head in defeat. "I—I'll work on it."</p><p>Janeway allowed only the smallest smile of satisfaction to grace her lips. "Thank you."</p><p>"I do have an issue to address with you."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Chakotay kept his tone mild in order to belie his reprimand. "When do you sleep?"</p><p>Janeway lips were pulled up in an ironic smile as her brow creased. "What?"</p><p>"I'm serious." His voice was low but admonishing. "I read the Doctor's report. He says you aren't getting enough regenerative sleep and that your body is overtaxed. That what happened in Oregon could happen again."</p><p>"What happened in Oregon was Cullah's doing." Janeway still felt violated for having any part of that odious man inside of her. She took a hearty drink from her coffee mug to hide her grimace.</p><p>"Granted, but you helped him out." The residual concern was still carried heavily in his chest, but he wouldn't let it show on his features or his voice, both were kept impassive despite his words. "I know you don't want to hear this, but as the head of personnel and more importantly as your friend, I'm saying to you… you can't go on like this. Even you can only take so much. It's irresponsible and it's dangerous."</p><p>Chakotay knew he had crossed the line when she stood slowly, carefully, and then looked him directly in the eye in what seemed like slow motion. Her chest rose and fell heavily and he could practically hear her counting to ten to reign in her anger.</p><p>"I can take care of myself, Chakotay." Janeway could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but she kept her voice icy and hard. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like this to be the last discussion we have on this subject."</p><p>He did mind, he minded a whole hell of a lot but as stubborn as he was she was even more so. Chakotay shook his head in exasperation. He knew going into the conversation that he wasn't going to get through to her, but he had to try for his sake if not for hers. But he couldn't tell her that he wanted to be her rock, her support, he wanted to be the one to take care of her. And as he looked at her, the steely gray gaze and the hardened set of her strong jaw he knew the last thing she wanted was to be taken care of, at least not by him.</p><p>"You're the captain."</p><p>"Thank you." Janeway understood that he was just concerned for her well-being, but she couldn't help but be irritated by his words. Especially since a part of her knew he was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 46</p><p>Annika groaned as she tried to shield her eyes from the offending sunlight that came in through the slit in the bedroom curtains. Slowly, carefully she opened her eyes as she tried to discern what had awakened her from her midday slumber. She sat up in the bed as her icy gaze took in her surroundings but she found nothing amiss. Her brow crinkled. She felt troubled by what must have just been a dream, a nightmare really, that she couldn't get a hold of but was still bothered by. It felt as if she had an elaborate puzzle, one that she would be able to finish if only she could recall where the missing piece was. She shrugged off the uneasy feelings as she pulled the covers off of her body. She looked at the digital alarm clock to the side of her bed and was pleased when it read "1:19". She would have plenty of time to shower and grab something little to eat before she was to meet in the training room. Her stomach did a flip as she thought about the possibility of Kathryn Janeway being there as well.</p><p>The hot water that poured from the showerhead and the lilac scented soap divested Annika of the last remnant of sleep. She wasn't afraid to belt out a few verses of "You Are My Sunshine" while water cascaded over her shoulders and down her back to pool with soap lather by her heels.</p><p>Annika toweled herself dry while she wondered about Lyndsay's words and the seemingly cryptic meaning behind them. Her brow crinkled, but she still couldn't figure out if it had just been her imagination or if Lyndsay had in fact been hinting at something other than Annika's hologram taking Janeway by surprise. Annika truly couldn't imagine what else Lyndsay could have meant, but there had just been something in the redhead's alto tones that left a niggling feeling in the back of Annika's mind.</p><p>Annika covered the plum jumpsuit she had, with some effort, fitted over her body with a pair of black cotton drawstring pants and a red-hooded pull over. While she moved into the kitchen she pulled her shoulder-length blonde hair into a knotted ponytail.</p><p>Annika opted for an Amy's tofu scramble. Before the ding of the microwave sounded a knock on her door pulled her attention away from the red-numbered countdown. With a bit of disappointment that she couldn't start right into her meal, Annika pressed a finger to the star that released the lock on the door.</p><p>A soft squeak of surprise was released by Annika for she was quite surprised, though pleasantly so, to see the woman who stood in the entryway with the lights of the hallway creating highlights of copper through her auburn tresses.</p><p>"Doctor Janeway." Annika tried not to blush as the other woman granted her a luminous smile accompanied by a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Um, please, come in."</p><p>"Thank you, Annika."</p><p>Annika nearly swooned at the way her name fell from Kathryn Janeway's lips. The deep-bodied huskiness, the throatiness that sent shivers down Annika's spine. She felt heat course through her body until all the warmth traveled to the same place. She blushed hotly as she felt moisture begin to gather between her thighs.</p><p>"You and I have a problem." There was just enough humor in Janeway's blue eyes to allow Annika to assume that they didn't actually have a problem for which she was quite glad.</p><p>"Oh?" Annika's full lips curled into a broad smile as a fluttering began in her lower abdomen. "And what's that?"</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about you." Kathryn's voice took on a teasing, supremely seductive, quality as her gaze raked over Annika's curvaceous form. The smile on her lips indicated that she quite liked what she saw. The desire-laden blue eyes met Annika's once more before Kathryn began a slow, sauntering journey towards the spellbound blonde.</p><p>Annika was completely and utterly transfixed as Kathryn stopped within a hair's breadth of her, so close she could feel the warmth of the other woman's body transfer to the front of her own and the scent of lavender reached her nose.</p><p>"I want to know…" Kathryn boldly cupped Annika's cleft chin in her hand. "Exactly how you plan to rectify the situation."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>Annika's response was quickly and abruptly stopped by Kathryn's hot mouth pressed against her own and a tongue that aggressively entered her mouth. A loud moan flitted to Annika's ears and she didn't know if it had been emitted by her or Kathryn and frankly she didn't care. While Kathryn captured her mouth Annika pulled the petite woman against her with an arm around the other woman's waist and one in her hair. The auburn tresses were quickly released from the French twist it had been captured in and now the waves of auburn hair fell across Kathryn's shoulders and down her powder blue silk encased back.</p><p>"Do you have… any idea…" Annika groaned as Kathryn nipped at her exposed collarbones all the while maneuvering her very competently to the conveniently close sofa. "How sexy this goddamned skirt is?"</p><p>"Yes." Kathryn's grin was almost feral for she had accomplished her goal and now had Annika beneath her atop the soft brown leather cushions. The red cotton pullover was removed quickly before Kathryn began to peel away the plum material that tore apart with unexpected ease. "Why do you think I wore it in the first place? I could sense your eyes on me in the mess hall. I pictured what you—what I wanted you to do to me."</p><p>"What? What did you… want me to… Oh, God!" Annika arched her back in order to press herself closer to the hot, wet mouth that lavished attention to her breasts. Her thoughts were focused on the white hot point of contact and she didn't realize there was a sound pervading her senses until Kathryn's mouth left her aroused body and blue eyes made dark with desire looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"Aren't you going to get that?"</p><p>"What?" Annika's eyes memorized the mussed appearance of the woman above her, though a buzzing sound was becoming a distraction. As was the carpeted floor that was quickly coming up to meet her.</p><p>Annika groaned loudly as she came awake on the floor of her sunlit bedroom. She turned onto her side before she lifted herself into a sitting position and brushed a hand across her face. Her dream came back to her quickly and a cry of outrage and frustration left her. "You've got to be kidding me!"</p><p>The buzzing sound that had been in her dream still existed, begrudgingly Annika picked herself off from the floor. She grumbled during her journey to the door, which unsealed when she pressed the star. Unlike her dream, no Kathryn Janeway stood behind it looking elegant and damned sexy.</p><p>"Did you just wake up?" Tom smiled brightly despite the rather crumpled figure that greeted him none too warmly. "It's almost two."</p><p>Sleep still fogged her mind and Annika's voice came out hoarse. "What?"</p><p>"You know. Two?" Tom shrugged as he remained in the entryway. "It's time for you to kick some ass and take a few names."</p><p>"Oh, right." Annika's eyes had flitted as if her gaze could catch the memory. When her attention returned to the man still standing in the hallway she began to be aware that perhaps she should have invited him in a few minutes ago. "Um, come in I guess."</p><p>"Thanks." Tom was sort of surprised that a freshly woken Annika Hansen was so off-kilter. "Hey, are you all right?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, I was just having a… a dream." Annika shifted uncomfortably under Tom's concerned look.</p><p>"That bad huh?" Tom knew what it was like to be plagued by nightmares so his sympathy was quite genuine.</p><p>Uneasy, Annika ignored the question. "So, I guess I should suit up?"</p><p>"Sure, yeah." Tom shrugged as he stood in the living room, oblivious to the fact that the nature of Annika's dream hadn't really been affirmed by the woman.</p><p>Annika smiled pleasantly to cover up the residual feelings left from her dream before she left Tom alone in the living room as she entered her bedroom to change.</p><p>"Hey, so I asked the Cap, but she said she couldn't make it because of some Congressional thing or whatever she had to prepare for, but said she'd try to stop in to 'observe' so I guess we won't see who comes out on top today." Tom's voice rose in order for it to carry across the quarters, humor and just the slightest hint of disappointment colored his tones.</p><p>Annika heard the comment and couldn't help but be relieved by Janeway's busy schedule. After the vivid dream she had just experience, she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to handle seeing Kathryn Janeway or her skirt. Annika pulled her hair into a ponytail as she rejoined Tom in the living room.</p><p>Tom didn't even try to repress his appreciation of how the plum-colored suit fitted snugly over Annika's form. His low whistle had earned him an eye-roll though, so he didn't add a voiced reaction.</p><p>Annika snorted derisively as her hands went to her waist. "You're just one big hormone walking around doing stuff, aren't you, Paris?"</p><p>"Guilty as charged, Ma'am." Tom bowed in exaggerated deference.</p><p>Annika smirked after she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "How many times have you had a drink thrown in your face?"</p><p>"Not as many as you think." Tom smiled with good humor while he followed Annika out of her quarters. "Only a handful, I swear."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 47</p><p>"What are these for?" Annika, with a raised eyebrow, looked at the four rectangular pieces of curved plastic in her hands before she turned her attention to B'Elanna.</p><p>"They're polaron disruptors, you wear them on your hands and feet. When a hand or foot connects with one of our contact points a… mild shock is delivered." B'Elanna pointed to the circular sensor on her own chest that matched the one on Annika's sternum and scattered across each of their suits. "So, the point is to connect with your opponent's sensor while protecting your own. The sensors also relay information to the computer. It measures your strength of impact and also your level of invulnerability."</p><p>Annika attached the disruptors to her feet and hands and was startled when they immediately began to glow an icy blue. Her metal fingers hovered over the now glowing sensor on her sternum as she considered what B'Elanna deemed to be a "mild shock".</p><p>"You need this training so that you'll know how to control the strength of your hits. Not everyone can take forty-two broken bones and live to tell about it. But at the same time you need to be able to protect yourself and others." B'Elanna smiled, a hint of kindness was revealed in her smirk. "Don't worry I've turned the shock system in our sensors off… for now. Let's begin."</p><p>Annika looked up from her position on the ground in shock at B'Elanna who towered over her with a smug grin. The sensor on Annika's chest blinked a few times before it was restored to its solidly lit state. If she wasn't encased in metal Annika figured her chest would be caved in. She stood from the mat and brushed away nonexistent dirt from her midsection, while she removed traces of embarrassment from her thoughts. She could be embarrassed later; right now she had B'Elanna to contend with.</p><p>"You're too slow, Borg. Your reaction time is sluggish at best." B'Elanna made her point clearer by taking Annika down to ground with a kick to her chest that sent the metallic woman flying a few feet.</p><p>Annika realized with a start that B'Elanna had gone easy on her. It wasn't something she had expected of the other woman, but that was the reality. She bristled at someone coddling her in anyway, so with a yell of anger fueled by adrenaline she charged at B'Elanna that resulted in a full-on collision. The crunching sound of bones made Annika lift herself immediately away from the fallen woman.</p><p>"Not bad." Blood due to her collapsed lung fell from B'Elanna's mouth as she got to her feet with one hand covering her reconstructing ribcage. "But you just killed someone who doesn't have at least a level eight invulnerability or someone who can't heal rapidly like me, which I can say is a whole lot of metahumans not to mention all humans. Unless you're busting through a brick wall or someone made of brick I suggest pulling your punches… and controlling your temper. Okay, let's go again. Try not to break any of my bones this time."</p><p>Annika managed to block the first punch B'Elanna threw her way, but the second connected solidly with the side of face. Her head snapped back from the force of the blow though she did stay on her feet. Annika had never been in a physical altercation in her life before the Friends of Humanity had taken her captive only four days ago. She didn't know how to "pull her punches". Annika thought about how it's different to hit a heavy bag at the gym and punching someone good-naturedly though surprisingly on the shoulder, fast but light. With that in mind, she let her metal fist fly.</p><p>B'Elanna's chest sensor flickered and though she was laid out on the mat aside from a bruise that healed almost faster than it could fully form she was unharmed. "Good."</p><p>The rather self-satisfied grin was quickly removed when B'Elanna kicked Annika's feet out from underneath her. Annika sounded not unlike a keg hitting the ground as her heavy metallic form fell to the mat.</p><p>"But you're still too slow." Again B'Elanna towered over Annika, but the extended hand offering her help up was new. Once Annika was to her feet, B'Elanna pulled the other woman close to her. "Your hologram surprised the Captain, who's not a woman easily surprised, you're faster than this. Stop thinking like a human."</p><p>Annika nodded her head as they separated. Was she holding back? She didn't think so, but perhaps the fact that she never used her abilities in any sort of offensive way she required a bit of reprogramming. As if in slow motion Annika saw B'Elanna's attack.</p><p>B'Elanna's ankle was caught in a metal vice grip and she roared as she was flung across the room towards the matted walls. In mid-air she twisted her body so that her feet collided with the wall and the momentum propelled her back to Annika. Her connection with the metal form was avoided when Annika sidestepped her and caught her by the fabric of her black combat suit.</p><p>"How's that for human?" Annika smirked as she held B'Elanna face down on the mat, the heavy metallic body kept the other woman pinned.</p><p>"Get off me, you damned toaster!" B'Elanna had to admit, if only to herself, that she was impressed. Annika's incredible strength was indeed sufficient in holding her to the ground but what was more was that there wasn't a painful pressure on her, just unmovable.</p><p>Annika's hold didn't let up. She knew B'Elanna wouldn't just give up the fight that easily. And she was right. The back of B'Elanna's skull connected sharply with Annika's face and the force from it made her grip loosen. The other woman used that to her advantage and pushed up from the ground with all her might which sent Annika into the air only to land with an expulsion of breath on the mat a few feet away.</p><p>The door to the training room opened as Annika got to her feet. Tom, Harry and the Delta students: Icheb Brunali, Henry and Beatrice Burleigh, entered the training lab with a myriad of expressions. Tom and Harry were excited, the Burleighs overtly unimpressed and Icheb… well, Annika couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking behind that holographic façade he maintained. Who entered last, dressed in a tight fitting black outfit with red piping from shoulder to shoulder and from her collarbones to the top of her calf high boots, shot a feeling of heated excitement through Annika. She was glad that her metallic features hid the flush that had warmed her face.</p><p>A subtle nudge from B'Elanna startled Annika and with a flittering of embarrassment that made her stomach twist, she realized Kathryn Janeway had just asked her a question. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"I just asked if you were finished for the day or if you'd like to stay on for some non-powered training?" Janeway couldn't read anything behind the metal visage, but she had the oddest sensation that Annika was blushing beneath the metallic exterior. The headmistress studiously ignored the tingling in the tips of her fingers as she maintained her professional demeanor. She worried that B'Elanna could hear the rapid thumping of her heart.</p><p>"Um, sure." Annika's upturned lips helped conceal how fast her heart was beating as she gazed upon the elegant features that held her completely and utterly captivated.</p><p>B'Elanna had to turn away from the pair so she wouldn't laugh out loud. She moved to the holographic controls as she half-listened to Janeway explaining what they were to be doing and how Doctor Zimmerman had "ordered" her out of her office. Annika was so obvious to apparently everyone but Janeway it made her wonder how much she could wind Annika up before she burst from embarrassment. With a grin that showed slightly pointed teeth, B'Elanna decided she would see.</p><p>"You will most likely find yourself in a situation where you either won't be able to use your powers or you won't want to reveal them and risk exposure." Janeway's explanatory voice was purposefully kept flat as she pulled on a pair of polaron disruptors over her hands, but maintained eye contact with Annika. "That means you'll have to power down."</p><p>"Oh." As she shook herself out the warm fog that Janeway's voice had caused in her mind, Annika realized what the other woman's words meant. "Oh! Right."</p><p>Unlike the violent intense transformation into metal, Annika's metamorphosis back to her unpowered state was gentle and slow. The metal seemed to just melt beneath the new layer of epidermis and in a matter of seconds blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and rosy skin were revealed. Janeway's heart raced faster.</p><p>"Okay, let's begin." B'Elanna circled Janeway slowly before she launched her surprise attack. With one arm underneath Janeway's chin and the other around her waist. B'Elanna lifted the Captain from the mat, compressing the air from her body with the tightness of her hold. Annika made a move for B'Elanna, but stopped when she suddenly realized she wasn't needed.</p><p>Janeway jabbed her left elbow forcefully into B'Elanna's side before she stomped her left heel on B'Elanna's toes, which weakened the grip she was held in. Using B'Elanna's loosened hold to her advantage Janeway swiftly turned and with the heel of her hand delivered an uppercut to B'Elanna's jaw that took the woman to the mat.</p><p>B'Elanna grinned up at the Captain before she regained her footing. "Computer, disengage safety lattice around B'Elanna Torres."</p><p>Annika watched as a previously unseen yellow grid that fitted over B'Elanna's form flickered into view a second before it was removed altogether. She wondered if a "safety lattice" surrounded her and Janeway. She couldn't see or feel anything that would make her think there was, but then perhaps it was meant to be hidden.</p><p>"The safety lattice, like the sensors, measures the force of the hit and it protects you from the actual contact during training." B'Elanna moved to the low set bench before she took a drink from one of the water bottles. She wiped away the excess fluid and her smirk before she leaned back on the bench to relax and take in the upcoming show. "Okay, Blondie. Do what the Captain did."</p><p>Unnoticed by Janeway, Annika's eyes grew wide and she looked quite scathingly at B'Elanna who had the most infuriatingly innocent look that didn't suit her at all.</p><p>"Don't worry, you won't hurt me." Janeway had moved into position, so her warm breath flitted over Annika's shoulder. Goosebumps from the voice, from the breath that moved a few blonde strands, and from the warmth of the petite form behind her covered Annika's skin. "You ready?"</p><p>"Y-Yes." Annika hoped Janeway would take her stutter as nervousness about the training and not from the uncomfortably torturous feeling of having Kathryn Janeway so close.</p><p>"Just pretend I'm bad." Janeway cursed how low her voice had dropped, but she was completely in control of how her body reacted to Annika's close proximity. At least that's what she kept telling herself.</p><p>When Janeway positioned one forearm under Annika's chin, the other over the other woman's midsection and pulled her close she had almost convinced herself that it was true. The gasp that emitted from Annika made Janeway's hold loosen, until B'Elanna's yell instructed her to tighten her grip. Janeway did what B'Elanna had instructed her to do, despite what that gasp had done to her; the shiver of excitement that still ran through her body.</p><p>I'm in hell. Those three words ran through Annika's mind as her back felt the onslaught of Kathryn Janeway's curves and body heat. The feel of the other woman's form fitted tightly against her was nothing short of tortuous and Annika felt the results of that torture acutely in places where she hoped weren't as obvious as the way her heart was thumping wildly in her chest.</p><p>Annika gasped when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and B'Elanna booming voice telling her to take control of the situation filled the training room. She tried to disregard her own feelings towards the woman who held her in a vice grip and reassured herself that she wouldn't actually be harming Janeway if she fought back. So, with a feeling of resolution filling her Annika swung her elbow as hard as she could to connect with Janeway's left side. What Annika, and apparently B'Elanna and Janeway, had forgotten was that despite the relative normalcy of her appearance Annika still had a reinforced metallic infrastructure that made her quite a bit stronger than the average human. For when Annika's sharp elbow collided with the invisible lattice that protected Janeway they both fell to the ground from the force of the blow.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Annika quickly pulled herself off of the fallen woman. Embarrassment made her cheeks a ruddy color as she helped Janeway to her feet.</p><p>Anything Janeway was about to say in reply would have been drowned out by the loud chortles that came from B'Elanna. Seeing that her laughter was unappreciated by both woman staring scathingly at her, B'Elanna wiped errant tears from her dark brown eyes as she controlled herself. "Okay, let's try it again. This time, Captain, I suggest letting go."</p><p>Annika held herself perfectly still as she felt Janeway drawing closer to her. She refrained from gasping in pleasure as the other woman's body fitted against her back once again while three simple words were repeated in her mind like a mantra. I'm in hell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 48</p><p>"Is this too tight?"</p><p>Annika tried not to allow her body to shiver when Kathryn's warm breath brushed over the pale flesh of her neck. She was going to have to kill B'Elanna for instigating this torture, that was all there was to it. She carefully released the air she had been holding in order to answer Kathryn Janeway's concerned question.</p><p>"No, no it's fine." Annika smiled reassuringly for her own benefit more than Kathryn's since the other woman couldn't see her expression. Kathryn's arms that were encircled around her torso weren't discomforting from anything painful, no it was the pleasure Annika was receiving that made her uneasy despite her next words. "You could, uh, even hold on a little tighter if you want to."</p><p>"Oh, yes?" Kathryn's voice dropped down a few octaves the huskiness of it not lost on Annika in the least. "How's this?"</p><p>Annika couldn't stop the gasp that left her when Kathryn's hold tightened around her lower abdomen and around her shoulders, the headmistress' fingers felt almost possessive on her body. Annika liked it.</p><p>The training room and B'Elanna were suddenly replaced by the guest bedroom as Annika felt Kathryn's hold loosen before long, tapered fingers began to travel across her body. The material of the plum-colored suit wasn't especially thick and Annika gasped and arched into the touch that Kathryn paid her acutely aroused body. Annika knew Kathryn was also aroused by the way the woman moaned into her blonde hair and the wet kisses placed on the back of her neck. Kathryn's lips were suddenly gone and Annika would have groaned in frustration if she wasn't being pushed down onto the soft sheets of her bed by a woman whose blue eyes were dark with desire.</p><p>"Kathryn." Annika propped herself up on her elbows and grinned as she watched the other woman move onto the bed with her. "Do you know how much I want you?"</p><p>"I know." Kathryn positioned herself between Annika's legs and began to peel apart the mesh of the plum material though her eyes never left the icy blue of Annika's heated gaze. "I feel it too."</p><p>Annika's lips were captured in a kiss while her naked torso was pressed tightly against the lithe woman positioned above her. Kathryn's fingertips brushed against the flat of Annika's stomach which caused the muscles below the pale skin to contract for she knew where that hand was traveling. Annika moaned deep in the back of her throat in anticipation. The feather-light touch against her skin was becoming a sweet sort of torture, which made Annika writhe beneath Kathryn's hands.</p><p>"Please." Annika's voice was soft, near-pleading.</p><p>"Patience." Kathryn's voice was low and teasing as her fingers lingered upon the smooth skin beneath Annika's navel.</p><p>"Give the poor girl what she wants, Kat." The male voice that caused Kathryn's body to freeze and her eyes to go wide was harsh and filled with contempt. Kathryn Janeway had never heard those tones from the man while he had been alive.</p><p>Annika vanished beneath her as the environment around Kathryn shifted seamlessly to an expansive meadow, Kathryn finally felt strong enough to face the man she had loved with such a complete abandonment that she had nearly lost herself when he had been taken from her. Murdered… viciously before her eyes.</p><p>"Justin." Kathryn's petite form shook almost as much as her voice. She felt a bombardment of guilt hit her as if she were somehow betraying him by being with Annika, even in the dream world.</p><p>"Not even a peck on the cheek for your dead fiancée?" He held his arms out in offering, but quickly dropped them when he knew she wouldn't be accepting his embrace anytime soon. He smiled derisively at her. His grin was unkind, but Kathryn didn't look away. "You know, you didn't have to stop the show on my account. I was enjoying myself."</p><p>"Stop it. Now." Janeway's eyes narrowed, her jaw tightened and her hands went to her hips. The hardened stance against this façade of her fiancée was put on for her benefit rather than his. She knew he wasn't going to be intimidated by her. He never was and that was one of the reasons she had been so attracted to him in the first place.</p><p>"All right, Kat." He moved closer to her, his breath wafted hotly across her ear as he bent his head to whisper the next words. "On to the main event."</p><p>Kathryn was suddenly strapped into a simple bucket seat of a commercial airplane. The gray-blue chair seemed harmless enough but for the next few moments it would be her prison, her hell. "Please. Don't!"</p><p>"See, Katie-bug, it's not so scary being up in the sky like birds now is it?"</p><p>Kathryn watched as the eleven-year-old she had been nodded obediently at her father's words, but the swishing of her sneakered feet and legs indicated quite clearly that she didn't actually agree.</p><p>"This is the pilot, we're experiencing some turbulence, please remain in your seats and keep your seatbelts fastened for your safety. Thank you."</p><p>Kathryn felt hot breath against her neck as Justin leaned in close to her. There was a grotesque parody of a smile on his lips as he whispered into her ear. "What's wrong, Kat? Afraid to fly?"</p><p>Kathryn ignored Justin's cruel voice as she became entranced with the little girl with red hair in two long braids. The abundance of freckles bespoke the little girl's long hours in the Indiana sun playing in her parents' fields and hiding from her little sister beneath a large oak tree near the small man-made pond on the outskirts of her parent's property. She'd often go there and read, would lose herself for hours in stories of mythical creatures and epic heroes. Kathryn Janeway knew the little girl would never be back to that old oak tree again.</p><p>Kathryn watched the child she had been who was not crying but the onslaught of fear caused the small body to tremble uncontrollably and her eyes to shut tightly in a futile attempt to not experience the reality of where she was. Kathryn wished she could close her eyes and shutout this remembrance but she couldn't. She tried to look away. To not have to watch what was going to happen. The inevitability of where her dreams would always take her. No matter how pleasantly they might begin. Every time she slept, dreamt, she would end up at this point in time. The worst moment of her life would replay itself and there was nothing she could do to prevent the painful memories from emerging.</p><p>In reality it had happened so fast, in what seemed like a blink of an eye the plane had gone down. But in her dream world she was given no such mercy. The death of her family was experienced as if in slow motion thus her guilt had ample time to really marinate.</p><p>Screams filled the cabin of the plane and Kathryn could see it wasn't just the red-headed child named Kathryn Janeway who shook uncontrollable. The lights flickered sporadically as orange breathing masks and bags dropped from compartments in the ceiling. Those who fitted the masks over their noses and mouths only had false comfort for they were surely going to die anyway. And a part of them knew it.</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>"Kathryn?"</p><p>Kathryn watched as her beloved father looked upon the glowing little girl seated next to him with horror etched onto his features.</p><p>"What are you…?"</p><p>Edward Janeway's voice was cut off by the loud crying of his youngest daughter as she clutched desperately to his wife. Phoebe's cries and screams mixed with the cacophony that filled the cabin of the doomed plane. Not even the bright glowing of one small girl could distract the passengers from their realization that these were their last seconds to live.</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Kathryn echoed her dream self's words, but years of remorse made her sentiment that much more earnest and tragic.</p><p>Edward held his wife and youngest daughter close to him with one arm securely around both of them. His other hand was extended out to the now blinding specter that blazed golden, his little Goldenbird, as she floated in the air in front of them.</p><p>Kathryn tried not watch as the crying girl reached out to touch her father's hand but the blast of the collision tore them away from one another. The fiery child was expelled from the plane altogether as it broke apart and was sent straight for the unforgiving ground in a thunderous blaze.</p><p>Suddenly Kathryn was with her younger self, alone in a grassy meadow strewn with fragments of the plane surrounding them. The energy bubble was now gone as the little girl rose shakily to her feet.</p><p>"I'M SORRY!" The traumatized child screamed it as loudly as she could, but no one was left to hear it.</p><p>"Oh God!"</p><p>Kathryn Janeway awoke abruptly at her desk in her dark office. Fog clouded her mind though she had no doubt as to what she had just dreamt about. Her family. She had killed them. She took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths in an attempt to ward off the pain that gripped her chest and made sweat form on her brow. As she stood shakily from her desk bits and pieces of her dream came back to her. She blushed hotly and felt incredibly indecent at what her subconscious had initially created. Images of a half-naked Annika Hansen invaded her mind's eye. Then the cruel image of Justin replaced that of Annika and Kathryn felt coldness pass over her. She always dreamt of that horrible plane crash, but she had never dreamt of Justin in such a malicious form before. It was so unlike the man she had loved she wondered how any part of her mind could conjure such a grotesque representation. She worried about what her subconscious was trying to tell her with such an image of her fiancée. She suspected it had something to do with her ever-constant companion: guilt.</p><p>The breezy evening air helped clear Kathryn's head as she floated from her office window high into the night sky; her thoughts on that dream version of Justin. It had been nine years since Justin had been killed and that was perhaps a long time to still be attached to a dead man, but Kathryn hadn't loved anyone after Justin had died. Perhaps she hadn't allowed herself to. Was she prepared to now? With Annika? She had told herself she wouldn't even allow such a thought to be entertained. She was through with love. Love, Kathryn thought disdainfully, what did she know about love anyway? All the people she had ever truly loved were dead.</p><p>Kathryn wasn't ready to admit that what she felt for Annika instantly in her office upon first meeting her was so very similar to what she had experienced when she had met Justin Tighe for the first time. Attraction, overwhelming and frightening in how powerful it swept over her in an instant. It hadn't happened often in her life. Once, perhaps twice but now that Annika had captivated her with such ease Kathryn knew what her body was telling her even if her mind wasn't ready to accept it. She wouldn't allow her careful control to be compromised by anyone. The tingling in her fingers be damned.</p><p>Annika and Justin were shaken from her thoughts as Kathryn instead turned her attention to the dark figures far below her. Her lips curled up only slightly as she took in the large wolf and the bat-like figure flying low beside it as they traveled the outskirts of the Voyager campus. She had an urge to join them, but they didn't require her and so she maintained her high altitude. Kathryn had known earlier in the day that Chakotay would undoubtedly take Icheb under his wing. She just hoped that together perhaps they could both learn to fully accept their forms. They were both oblivious to how beautiful Kathryn thought they were. She supposed it wouldn't help them to know her own opinion since the great majority of the population would see them as monstrous rather than majestic. Despite the negativity of that assumption she still held onto hope that someday humans and metahumans would find peace with one another, to put aside their fear and resentment. She wondered if she would be alive to see that day. She just hoped that the work she was doing now would help expedite such a social change.</p><p>Kathryn knew the decision made later today in Washington D.C. would either advance the rights of metahumans or make the division between them and humans devastatingly wide. Senator Hayes' proposed Metahuman Registration Act was going before Congress in just a little over nine hours. The Act would require all metahumans by law to identify themselves to the government: their names and powers would be put on file. Janeway knew the Act wasn't as innocuous as it seemed on the surface. Every metahuman on U.S. soil would be subjected to tests to determine if they posed a threat to public safety, Janeway figured a great many of them would be considered an acute threat. To think the government would just allow those with great power, like herself, to roam freely was naïve and dangerous. Those like her would be imprisoned, killed, or worse… recruited.</p><p>"We're the greatest threat humans have ever known, Kathryn." Quinn's words came to her and she felt regret clutch tightly at her chest that she couldn't prevent him from taking his own life despite his great desire to do so. "The government feared me so much they had me locked away for half of my life. And when they did that, they were saying that the individual's rights will only be protected only so long as they don't conflict with the state. Nothing is so dangerous to a society."</p><p>Not for the first time since Quinn's death, Kathryn wished he was still with her. She had come to rely on his wisdom in the years she had known the soft-spoken man whose demons were buried deep beneath a veneer of a mild temperament and kind demeanor. After Reykjavik though, his demons came out once again and he had destroyed himself rather than allow his powers to overcome him and harm the people he cared about. Reykjavik, Janeway shrugged away her own demons regarding that place as she descended from sky.</p><p>Kathryn inputted her entry code into the skylight that led to her apartment. The lights of her quarters automatically activated as she made her way to the hidden compartment in the corner of her spacious, but sparsely furnished bedroom. A four-poster bed occupied the space by the large bay windows. The night stand next to the bed held a single mission style glass lamp with a bronze base and a tattered and much loved edition of Dante's Inferno upon it. And a dark mahogany desk and chair set were the only objects in the room until Kathryn released a portion of the wall with her next command.</p><p>"Computer, release regeneration alcove. Authorization code: Janeway Pi One One Zero." Kathryn divested herself of her blue silk shirt and dark navy skirt as a panel of the wall pushed in before it slide to the right side and the dark metal construct emerged.</p><p>It was a secret piece of machinery that only two other people knew about. One of the people who had such knowledge was dead and the other was Tuvok. She knew her confidence wasn't misplaced in the man for he was aware of many private things about her and would never divulge any of them to another living soul. And Regina had known about it because she had facilitated greatly in its construction.</p><p>Janeway's nakedness was soon covered in a tight black outfit with thin wires running through the material. She stepped up onto the platform before she turned so that she was facing outward. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the two-hour regeneration cycle.</p><p>"Activate."</p><p>The disc above Janeway's head suddenly glowed a bright green color after a transparent aluminum barrier was erected in order to contain the immense energy the alcove was now emitting. All of which was being efficiently absorbed by a now unconscious and rigidly standing woman who had just the ghost of a smirk on her lips. For this rejuvenating sleep was dreamless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 49</p><p>"I am going to kill, B'Elanna!" Frustrated, Annika kicked the sheets away from her. "That's what I'm going to do!"</p><p>Annika had been lying awake for the last hour replaying her non-powered combat training with Kathryn Janeway that had ended over thirteen hours ago. She still felt the effects of it. Annika could almost feel the softness of Janeway's curves and firmness of her trim physique pressed against her back, the other woman's strong arms around her torso, and Janeway's warm breath against the back of her neck. Annika wasn't naïve or stupid enough to think B'Elanna hadn't known and garnered a great amount of sadistic glee from repeatedly making Janeway and Annika redo the same defense move. She just hoped Janeway hadn't been aware of how acutely aware her body had been with each point of contact it had with her form.</p><p>Annika bit her bottom lip and groaned low in the back of her throat as she attempted to calm her aroused body. She might have thought it interesting how a simple remembrance of Janeway's touch could provoke such a reaction if she wasn't so frustrated by it and guilt-ridden. Her hands wanted to ease the pressure that had begun to build increasingly at each memory of Janeway's hands on her body, the husky voice in her ear, and the press of the other woman's body against her own. Annika wanted release, but she refrained due to the complete impropriety of it. It was one thing to have dreams about Kathryn Janeway, it was quite another to actively draw up a sexualized image of the woman to satisfy her own lustful purposes. So, instead Annika tore off her oversized t-shirt as she moved on unsteady feet to the bathroom.</p><p>"Oh damn!" The cold water didn't exactly relieve Annika of her carnal thoughts though it did make her body feel punished for her mind's actions.</p><p>After a few more minutes of enduring the icy shower, Annika decided she had been scolded quite enough, so she turned the water to a more acceptable temperature and scrubbed herself clean with a washcloth and citrus and ginger root body wash. She turned the taps off before she pulled a large purple towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. She dried off in the bathroom before she walked to the bedroom to dress in a pair of maroon colored Capri pants and a black v-neck t-shirt. As she tied her damp her into a loose ponytail she looked at the clock and groaned. 5:25.</p><p>When Annika had awoken from a heated dream starring a certain headmistress at around three she had hoped sleep wouldn't elude her so successfully. But now that she was showered, had clothes on, and could see sun beginning to peek in through the curtains she resigned herself to the fact that she was awake for the day.</p><p>Annika started the coffee maker as she wondered if anyone would be in the holodeck this early in the morning. The ding of the microwave alerted her that her cream of rice hot cereal bowl was ready for her immediate consumption. She ate the cereal while she padded barefoot around the still dimly lit flat. Annika peered out the window in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the woman who had an uncanny ability to unnerve her, though in the most pleasant of ways. After watching the empty skies lit in reds and gold by the rising sun, Annika figured Janeway was probably nestled snugly in her bed. Annika wished she could have such a peaceful night's sleep, but alas thoughts of the evil doings of anti-metahuman groups and the lustful images of Kathryn Janeway who her subconscious decided to conjure up made restful slumber a thing of the past. She placed the empty black plastic bowl in the recycler, and then filled a metal thermos with freshly made coffee. Annika pulled on a pair of comfortable black ballet flats before she left the flat, thermos in hand.</p><p>The campus was unsurprisingly empty as Annika made her way quietly from the guest dormitories to the main building where the holodeck was housed. She watched the lights whizz by as she rode the turbolift to the subterranean facilities. The doors opened with what sounded suspiciously like a deeply satisfied sigh before Annika stepped into the metal lined hallway. She knew from Lyndsay's tutorial regarding the grounds that there were plenty of "public" holoprograms she could run and being somewhat of a holo-enthusiast she couldn't wait to see what sort of programs had been created. The large, metal doors to the holodeck opened to allow her entry and Annika felt instant disappointment wash over when she saw that it was already in use. Sandrine's.</p><p>Annika's icy gaze swept the small French bistro that held what she assumed were holographic characters for she did not recognize any of them. "Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, you're up early." Tom Paris grinned before he bent over the pool table to take his shot. He smiled even brighter when the black ball rolled obediently into the side pocket.</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." Annika shrugged and returned the smile of greeting as she took a seat at one of the bar stools set near the pool tables. "It's like my mind won't turn off."</p><p>"Is that coffee I smell?" Tom set his cue on the table before he made his way to the high table where Annika was seated with the now open metal thermos. "Don't tell me we have another addict in the house."</p><p>Annika smiled and tried not to blush since she knew perfectly well who the other coffee addict was. "Would you like some?"</p><p>"Nah, don't touch the stuff." Tom took a hearty drink from his tumbler filled with an amber-colored liquor. "Bad for your health, you know."</p><p>"So, they say." Annika took a sip from her small mug and smiled as the hot, black liquid traveled swiftly down her throat.</p><p>"Definitely an addict." Tom took the bar stool opposite of Annika and leaned his back against one of the wooden posts that held the ceiling up. He took another drink from his glass.</p><p>"Why are you up so early?" Annika couldn't explain it, but she felt camaraderie with the man. There was an underlying goodness to Tom Paris despite his sometimes brash, puerile behavior.</p><p>"The wolf at the door." Tom shrugged in an attempt to look laid-back as he took in Annika's bemused look. "Bad dream I guess."</p><p>"Tommy, aren't ya gonna introduce me to your dame here?"</p><p>Tom ignored Gaunt Gary's rather salacious tone and smiled rather guiltily at Annika, especially since her eyebrow was raised and her lips turned into a knowing smirk. "Computer, delete characters."</p><p>"Why am I not surprised you programmed that guy?" Annika crossed her arms over her chest, her voice teasingly condemning.</p><p>"Me? Hey, that guy's really like that." Tom wondered if his innocent expression was convincing her. He suspected from her eye roll that it wasn't. "So, I heard B'Elanna worked you pretty hard after Harry and I left."</p><p>"Are you honestly moving your eyebrows up and down at me?" A snort escaped Annika before she smirked broadly at the unrepentant man before her.</p><p>"I just heard you had a little one-on-one with the captain that's all." Tom kept his eyebrows under control this time, but couldn't help but smirk knowingly at the now blushing woman.</p><p>"I'm going to kill B'Elanna." Despite her words, Annika smiled with good-humor. Sure she was embarrassed that now Tom knew her badly concealed secret, but she could tell from his bright blue eyes alight with mirth that he; like Lyndsay, Kes, and B'Elanna before him, didn't pose any threat to her. She realized with a start that perhaps Janeway already knew her feelings.</p><p>"Don't worry." Tom almost laughed at the fearful expression on Annika's face. "She's pretty oblivious. Trust me. I know from experience."</p><p>"I'm surprised. It's not like you exactly keep it a secret." Annika hadn't meant to say that and was glad that Tom just took another drink and shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>"Yeah, but she doesn't take me seriously or anything." Tom didn't know if he regretted that fact or not.</p><p>"Maybe… because you don't want her to." Annika blamed her lack of sleep and the infusion of caffeine that made every thought that popped in her head fall out of her mouth. "Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Tom wasn't sure why, but he couldn't feel defensive with Annika. Nor was he inclined to shield the truth from her under his usual smartass comments. And he had to admit, he never really considered that was what he intended with his over-the-top flirtation. "You're probably right."</p><p>Annika wondered why she didn't feel jealous. Perhaps it was because somehow she knew that if Kathryn Janeway and Tom were two people that were going to have a romantic relationship with one another they probably would have already had it. Tom just didn't seem like the kind of guy to just wait around for things to happen to him. Annika thought that did beg the question though. "Why haven't you told her?"</p><p>"I did." Tom shook his head and smirked ruefully. He held his hands up almost apologetically in his defense. "What can I say? We were alone on a mission. The Alpha Flyer was shot down. I was badly injured. Thinking I was going to die made me a little more honest than I wanted to be."</p><p>Tom remembered how Janeway's expression had turned from concern regarding the amount of blood pooling within his body due to his side wound to such a perfect picture of shock he had almost laughed. He was taken out of his reverie by Annika's question that he asked her to repeat.</p><p>"What happened?" Annika's icy blue eyes were wide. She had never seen Tom Paris blush.</p><p>"I'll tell you, but first… I need another drink."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 50</p><p>"Hang on, Tom, that's an order!" Kathryn Janeway lowered the injured man to the gray floor of the Alpha Flyer as gently as she could.</p><p>The side wound Tom had suffered from a piece of shrapnel from the EPS conduit when it had exploded upon impact was serious. Janeway worried that her distress call hadn't been sent out before the power grid had shut-down due to their crash.</p><p>"Don't you… know by now...?" Tom coughed and looked confusedly at his bloodied fingers that came away from his mouth. "I don't follow… orders?"</p><p>"Well, you're following this one." Janeway smiled reassuringly before she went to the storage closet to get a medkit.</p><p>Her broken leg made it a slower trek than she would have liked, but she managed to get the gray container with a white caduceus printed upon it and shuffled her way back to Tom's prone form. With a stifled groan she seated herself next to Tom's left side with her broken leg outstretched. Janeway opened the medical tricorder and ran the small cylindrical probe that blinked red along Tom's form. Her creased brow indicated to Tom that the news wasn't particularly good.</p><p>"What's… the diagnosis, Doc?" Tom tried to smile past the pain but it came out more like a grimace.</p><p>"You have internal bleeding, Tom." Janeway rested a gentle hand on his shoulder as her gaze was fixed on his sweaty face despite how he shivered as if he was cold. She knew if the aft section hadn't been blown apart by weapon's fire from the Orion Syndicate's vessel she could have at least tried to stabilize Tom's condition. Now all she had was a medkit. Frustration fired heat through her body and she fought back the hot tears that formed in her eyes. "I can… I'm going to give you something for the pain. Then I'm going to try to get us some help."</p><p>Before she could place the hypospray against Tom's neck he grasped her wrist. "Please… don't leave."</p><p>"I have to, Tom. We have no idea where we crashed and we don't have anything here that can help you." Janeway tried to remove Tom's grip on her wrist, but was stopped when his free hand descended upon her injured leg. Her eyes went wide and she held back her gasp of pain despite how her expression displayed it clearly. His touch had been gentle enough but the hot jolt of pain had shot through her anyway.</p><p>"You can't go… anywhere. You're hurt." Tom quickly removed his hand from her leg regretful that he had caused her pain. His right hand still held tightly on to hers. "I—I've thought about this moment… for a long time."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Janeway brought her face closer to Tom's quieting voice.</p><p>"Alone. With you. Where I could… tell you the truth." Tom's voice became raspy and he held down the cough that would have caused more blood to spill from his mouth. "You… saved me."</p><p>"Tom—"</p><p>"No. Please… listen, just listen. When you… came and got me… in New Zealand. I was nothing. Some… criminal who would do anything… a mercenary selling myself… out to anyone… who would pay my bar bill." Tom's voice was soft but earnest as he now held her slim hand in both of his. "I know I wasn't… much help… in Iceland, but… you still let me… stay. I was so… thankful. I wanted… to make you… proud of me."</p><p>"I am." Kathryn's free hand, shaky though it was, brushed sweat soaked blond hair away from Tom's forehead. "Tom, let me give you something for the pain."</p><p>"No!" Tom shook his head as he pulled her hand so that it rested against his chest. "I need to… say this. Please. I wanted you… to be proud of me. I wanted to be… become someone… you could… love."</p><p>Kathryn Janeway's expression was a perfect representation of shock before she regained her composure and her voice. "Tom, I—"</p><p>"Don't… have to say… anything. Just… wanted you… to know."</p><p>This time Tom couldn't hold back the cough that expelled blood onto his chin, thankfully he moved his hands and hers away before any red fluid transferred onto her pale skin. After his coughing fit was through, Janeway helped lower his head back to the makeshift pillow of folded blankets. Shakily she pressed her lips against his damp forehead. At the same time the hiss of the hypospray indicated that she hadn't heeded his request.</p><p>"Rest. I'll be right back."</p><p>Tom's eyes fluttered, but he could still see her lift herself into the air and out of the wreckage of the Alpha Flyer. Her name, pleading for her to return, was on his lips as darkness swept over him and took all the pain away.</p><p>"He's awake."</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Do I look like your mother, Mr. Paris?" Doctor Zimmerman's expression was incredulous as he moved away from the communications panel on the wall to stand at the foot of the occupied biobed.</p><p>Tom smirked as he propped himself up on his hands. The pain in his side was a thing of the past. "She has a little more hair, Doc."</p><p>"Hmph." Zimmerman rolled his eyes before his attention was drawn to the opening door. "He's back to his normal, charming self."</p><p>"I think the doc might have a crush on me." Tom smiled past his embarrassment at what he had confessed in the crashed shuttle as he watched Kathryn Janeway approach his bed.</p><p>With no response to that, the doctor rolled his eyes, nodded once to Janeway, and then left the recovery room grumbling under his breath.</p><p>"Don't tease the doctor too much. He did just save your life." Janeway let her hands rest gently on top of the end of the biobed. Her blue gaze never left Tom's uncharacteristically embarrassed expression. "Tom—"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Tom's light blue eyes shifted away to look at a random spot on the gray wall before he brought his eyes bravely back to her. "I shouldn't have said what I did."</p><p>Kathryn seemed to think about that for a moment before she responded neutrally. "Was it the truth?"</p><p>"Yes." Tom couldn't lie as much as he might have wanted to. She deserved his honesty. "I'm… I love you, Captain."</p><p>"I see. 'Captain'… that's become my name hasn't it?" Janeway moved closer to Tom's reclined from. She seated herself on the biobed next to his left thigh covered by a blue blanket. "Tom, I won't tell you that what you're feeling isn't real. But… I'm not certain that who you're feeling them for is actually real. I didn't save you. You certainly have my respect and I am proud of you, but you don't need my approval. You're a good man, not because of me, but because that is who you are who you've always been despite your past. We all have a past. What matters is now."</p><p>Tom nodded solemnly as he allowed her words to truly sink in. He understood what she was saying. She was telling him no. Surprisingly he wasn't shattered at her response. He supposed a part of him had always known she wasn't for him. Tom was actually relieved he had told her. A weight he didn't know he was carrying was suddenly lifted, nearly completely. He grinned evilly as his bright blue eyes found hers. "What if I told you I just had the hots for you?"</p><p>Janeway's full-bodied laugh caused Tom to smile broadly before he too laughed aloud.</p><p>"I'd say go take a cold shower, Mr. Paris." Her smile was toothy and lit up her elegant features despite the seriousness in her voice.</p><p>"Aye, Captain." Tom's expression was still bright but his voice was earnest. "Thanks by the way. You saved my life out there."</p><p>"Your life wouldn't have needed saving if it hadn't been for me." Janeway's voice was purposefully kept light, but Tom detected something more serious beneath the surface.</p><p>"Hey, you had no way of knowing the OS would catch wind that we'd be out there." Tom knew Janeway was prone to feelings of guilt and he didn't want to add any more weight to the overburdened woman. "Even the great Captain Janeway can't know everything. Unless omniscience is one of your abilities."</p><p>Janeway smiled and nodded her head appreciatively. "It's not."</p><p>"Are you okay? I know you were injured in the shuttle crash too." Tom recalled with a sliver of painful regret how he had touched her broken leg so indelicately.</p><p>"Me?" Janeway slim shoulders shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine."</p><p>"I bet you'd say that if you'd just had your legs torn off by a bear." His hand covered her own, hesitantly at first, but she didn't remove his hand so he maintained the contact.</p><p>"Probably." Slowly, Janeway got to her feet and carefully removed her hand from his hold before she rested it on his shoulder. "Get some rest, Tom."</p><p>"Aye, Captain." He was asleep again before the door clicked close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 51</p><p>"Tom? What happened in Iceland, in Reykjavik?" Annika watched regretfully as Tom's mirthful grin vanished completely.</p><p>"I—you really don't want to know. Believe me." Tom downed the rest of his drink as if in an effort to forget the images his mind had conjured up from hearing that Icelandic name from Annika's lips.</p><p>Annika nodded her head as she decided it was far too early in the morning to push anything. "All right."</p><p>"Good, good." Tom got back some of his good humor as he stood from the barstool. "Was there something you wanted? Or did you come all the way down here to drink coffee and hear me rambling on."</p><p>"I'm a bit of a… holo-geek. I wanted to try out your open database."</p><p>"Sure. The safeties are always set." As he said these reassuring words to her he had been walking towards the exit. The large doors appeared and opened upon his "exit" request. "Just shut off the lights when you're done."</p><p>Annika returned Tom's smile and watched him leave. Two metal doors closed before they were concealed beneath photons and forcefields. She drank the rest of her coffee before she dropped her feet onto the floor. "Computer, end program."</p><p>Sandrine's shimmered before the bistro vanished completely. Annika barely had the reaction time to catch her thermos before it hit the ground. She moved in a small circle to take in the gray room lined with yellow grids. "Computer, list non-encrypted programs."</p><p>The computer's feminine, even voice filled the vast space as a holographic list of programs appeared before Annika in blue writing. "The Adventures of Captain Proton, Beowulf, Julian Bashir, Secret Agent, Dixon Hill series, Henry V, Insurrection Alpha, Jane Eyre, Kahless and Lukara, Moliere plays, Puccini's La Boheme, Queen's Gambit, Sherlock Holmes series, Photons Be Free, The—"</p><p>"Computer, show specifications for The Adventures of Captain Proton." Annika had never heard of it, unlike some of the others and she was intrigued by the campy title. Her icy blue eyes went wide as the "specifications" appeared all around her. Her eyes became even wider when she looked down at herself and saw that she was also rendered monochromatically. "Computer, who's the author of this program?"</p><p>"Tom Paris."</p><p>"I should've known." Annika shook her head as she grinned appreciatively at how creative Tom was in designing a program akin to an old 1930s sci-fi serial. She hoped she would get to fire a ray gun. "List playable characters."</p><p>"Captain Proton, savior of the universe. Buster Kincaid, Proton's trusty sidekick. Constance Goodheart, Proton's secretary. Doctor Chaotica, scourge of the free galaxy. Lonzak, Chaotica's lead minion. Satan's Robot, Chaotica's evil robotic creation. "Queen Arachnia, ruler of the nefarious Spider People. The President—"'</p><p>"Display Queen Arachnia." Annika watched as the holocharacter shimmered into existence. Even in black and white with over-the-top makeup, a sizable web collar, and a beehive hairdo the villainous woman was still imposing, striking and sexy. And Annika had no doubt as to whom this femme fatale was modeled after.</p><p>"Oh, Tom." Annika shook her head as she laughed once out loud as she continued to read the Queen's profile and modus operandi. Apparently Queen Arachnia enjoyed ensnaring prey whether it was male or female, her favorite catch was actually the buxom blonde secretary. The Queen would then use her pheromones to make her captive do whatever she wanted them to do, mostly they would be forced to assist her in conquering the galaxy. Annika suspected that if it wasn't an open program the term "sex slave" would have probably showed up by now. "You are just one big hormone."</p><p>Annika confessed that perhaps she was too, because she decided on Chapter 37: "The Web of Pain". The synopsis read that the wicked Queen Arachnia had kidnapped the pure Constance Goodheart and the loyal Buster Kincaid. Captain Proton must rescue his secretary and his best pal before the evil Queen turned them into her unwitting slave. Annika just couldn't decide if she wanted to be Proton or Goodheart since a spoiler she had found hinted at a bit of a tête-à-tête between the hero and the villain.</p><p>"If I'm gonna be a superhero, better start now."</p><p>Annika touched the floating letters that spelled out Captain Proton. The holographic menu disappeared as the computer's voice complied with her choice. "Initiating."</p><p>"Whoa!" Annika looked down at her shimmering form as her cotton t-shirt changed into a black leather coat with a small gray panel and a number of dials, nobs, and lights attached to the middle of her chest. Her maroon trousers elongated into light colored pants and calf-high leather boots. Annika adjusted the goggles that had appeared over her eyes so that they were now resting above her bangs. The last piece of costume the computer added was a metal construct that formed on her back. It was light enough, but still had simulated weight to it so Annika's senses would be fooled. It actually felt like she had something solid and real on her back. Annika craned her neck to look over her shoulder at the curved metal.</p><p>Annika touched one of the tubes on the side of the object. "What the hell is this?"</p><p>"It's a jet-pack."</p><p>"Tom?" Annika swung around to face the man who had just spoken. Sure enough Tom Paris stood in front of her wearing the same garb.</p><p>"Actually, I'm the help menu to Tom's program." Despite merely being a holographic representation Annika thought the smirk looked quite identical to its creator's. "You asked a question. So I'm here to answer it and any others."</p><p>"Okay." Annika ignored the hologram's over eager expression as she tried to decide what would benefit her in starting so late in the program. Though if she remembered old scif-fi serials well enough she knew they didn't tend to follow linear plotlines. Despite this Annika figured it wouldn't hurt to see how the last chapter ended. "Can you show me what happened in Chapter thirty-six?"</p><p>"Sure!" The hologram of Tom Paris motioned to the huge suspended screen that had just appeared before Annika. The title of the program in huge white letters with lightning flashing dramatically in the background filled the screen. A low, booming voice filled the holodeck as the screen shifted to show the action that had transpired in Chapter thirty-six.</p><p>"Last time on the Adventures of Captain Proton! The evil arachnid, Queen Arachnia lured Captain Proton to her web by kidnapping Constance Goodheart, his loyal secretary, and his trusty sidekick, Buster Kincaid!"</p><p>Annika burst out laughing when the screen shifted to show Harry Kim tangled in an elaborate, albeit fake looking, web.</p><p>"When our fearless hero came to the rescue little did he know that the nefarious Arachnia already had Buster Kincaid under her diabolical control!"</p><p>Annika watched with tears forming in her eyes from her mirth as she watched Tom and Harry fight one another accompanied by the occasional "pow" and "bam" and most odd, "zowee". She actually had to look away to regain her composure. A part of her didn't know if she even wanted to participate in the program at all. She garnered a great deal of amusement from just watching this recap. Her mind was made up when Queen Arachnia made her dramatic entrance onscreen.</p><p>Annika was captivated, the holopic hadn't done the femme fatale justice. Arachnia moved with grace, power, and with enough of a swagger to show that she was supremely confident. She was the queen after all. The smirk on Arachnia's darkly painted lips was pure evil, campy evil, but evil nonetheless. Annika felt warmed by it; she thought it was sexy as hell.</p><p>Queen Arachnia didn't look exactly like Kathryn Janeway. That would have violated about fifteen privacy laws. But the Queen had a similar petite figure, the same piercing eyes, strong chin, and commanding presence. What the hologram lacked the most were Janeway's aloofness, underlying sadness, and professional demeanor. Arachnia was anything but aloof. Annika shifted uncomfortably as if she were watching something truly pornographic that anyone could walk in on rather than merely a rather vague threat given by the villainous character, something about perfume.</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Annika had lost herself in imagining Janeway in such a vampy role that she had been taken quite off guard when the program began around her. Suddenly it wasn't Tom tangled in a web, but her. Her entire body froze when long, black nails stroked menacingly along the side of her face.</p><p>"You'll be under my complete control soon enough, Proton." Arachnia held Captain Proton's chin in her grasp as she pressed closer to her captive's ear. She smiled wickedly as her breath brushed across Annika's pale neck. "And then you'll be begging me to let you lick my heels. Do you have nothing to say to that?"</p><p>Annika honestly didn't. She was trying hard not to laugh at the mugging Archania was presently doing for an unseen audience. Annika also wasn't entirely sure anymore that "sex slave" wasn't going to come up eventually. She wondered how much opposition she should employ to a term she perhaps wouldn't mind with the tantalizing hologram. But in keeping with the feel of the program she struggled out of the Queen's grasp.</p><p>"You'll never get away with this, Arachnia!" The corners of Annika's mouth were hurting from trying not to smirk delightedly.</p><p>Annika's defiance was rewarded with the hologram's form pressed closely to her own. Her senses couldn't discern that it wasn't a warm body pressed against her and so it sent the appropriate stimulation to every part of her body. If she closed her eyes she could imagine that she was back in that damned training room with Kathryn Janeway's diminutive form pressed tightly against her. She couldn't stifle the moan that emitted from deep in her throat.</p><p>"You are wise to tremble in fear!" Arachnia's words were harsh, but her hand that ran across Annika's face and neck was soft, like a lover's. "Don't you know by now, Captain, that resistance is futile?"</p><p>"I—I've defeated you before and I'll do it again." Annika's voice came out a little more uncertain than a hero's probably should, but the hologram took no notice of it.</p><p>"I see you'll need a little… persuasion!" Arachnia used one sharp, black painted nail to slice apart the webbing that held Annika captive. It was a show of how damaging the Queen's long nails could be and Annika, despite knowing the safeties were set, took note of it. "The cradle, my slaves!"</p><p>Buster Kincaid and Constance Goodheart moved slowly, but menacingly towards Annika. Their eyes were glazed over as they both said in unison, "Yes, my Queen."</p><p>Annika struggled in the grasp of Arachnia's two minions, but to no avail as she was dragged to a metal platform with straps that were soon entrapping her ankles and wrists.</p><p>"A little present from Doctor Chaotica." Arachnia's voice didn't hint at the fact that in chapter twenty-seven she had done away with the odious man. Her hand stroked the metallic cone shaped machine positioned above Annika's head. "This device will make you tell me all you know, all I want to know."</p><p>"You'll never get away with this!" Annika struggled against the restraints as fervently as she could, but they weren't giving way. She took a deep calming breath as she remembered that there always had to be a climatic ending to each chapter to keep the audiences coming back, but that the hero always managed to get out of any impossible situation. She just couldn't figure out how to yet.</p><p>"You have thwarted my plans for domination for far too long, Proton! Now, you are mine." With a laugh that bespoke delight and malevolence Arachnia activated the cradle.</p><p>The bright light from the contraption flashed across Annika in quick succession. It didn't hurt at all. At worst it was a little too bright for her eyes. She did act the part of the hero in distress and so she writhed as if in pain atop the platform.</p><p>Arachnia's dark lips rose in a vindictive sneer. "Your screams are music to my ears."</p><p>Annika didn't hear the hologram's words over the sound of her own screaming that had nothing to do with the holographic simulation.</p><p>Bright, green lights flashed across her body and a heavy weight was upon her chest. She couldn't move, she couldn't keep her eyes open, she could hardly breathe and the air she did take in tasted metallic and unsavory. Her throat convulsed in pain as something harsh and solid seemed to take forever to be removed from her through her open mouth. And then she heard a voice that sent chills across her entire body that felt damp and boneless.</p><p>"Activation… complete."</p><p>"Program ended due to irregular biometric readings. Alerting Sickbay."</p><p>The unconscious, convulsing Annika Hansen didn't hear the computer's voice as she fell deeper into the darkness of green lights and metallic tastes.</p><p>Annika was lost in the green tinted reality she was experiencing. Gone were her thoughts of the holodeck, Arachnia, Janeway, and Voyager. Annika's mind was otherwise occupied with the viscous substance that surrounded her suspended naked body. She couldn't speak, but oddly enough she could breath. When she did a flood of metallic flavored liquid made her gag and convulse at the unpleasant taste. Even with her eyes pressed tightly closed blinding flashes of light created stars to appear beneath her eyelids. Out of the fog of her mind she could hear a muffled voice of a stranger. He sounded anxious.</p><p>"Is she waking up?"</p><p>"She's awake."</p><p>"Who—who are you?" Annika begrudgingly opened her eyes only to close them quickly once again to escape the too bright lights of Sickbay. "Doctor?"</p><p>"Ah, Ms. Hansen, good to see you with us again." Doctor Zimmerman smiled pleasantly as he pressed a hypospray to Annika's neck.</p><p>The pain behind Annika's eyes immediately disappeared after the medicine dispersed through her bloodstream. She opened her eyes once again, this time the lights were tolerable. Annika licked her dry lips before she smiled in thanks when the doctor handed her a small glass filled with cool water and a straw. She set the cup next to her on the bedside table before she pushed herself into a seated position and turned her attention to Doctor Zimmerman.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"We're not exactly sure." Gently, but surely the doctor pushed Annika back down onto the biobed. "The computer notified me forty-seven minutes ago of a medical emergency in Holodeck One. I found you unconscious. What's the last thing you remember?</p><p>"I was…" Annika tried not to blush as she thought of Arachnia. "I was playing the Captain Proton simulation. Arachnia had me strapped to some kind of… table."</p><p>"The Cradle of Persuasion." Janeway's voice from the open doorway made Annika let out a surprised squeak. The Headmistress smiled apologetically as she made her way closer to the biobed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I came to see how you were feeling."</p><p>"Oh, I—thanks. I feel fine really. Great even. Thanks to the doctor." Annika gave the sometimes brusque man a bright smile and she could have sworn there was a rosy tint to his craggy features.</p><p>"Do you know what happened?" The question was directed to the doctor, but Janeway's concerned slate gray eyes never left Annika who attempted with all her might not to squirm under the attention. She felt quite exposed lying in a biobed with nothing but a thin and exposing hospital gown with a blanket atop her legs.</p><p>"The computer's reviewing the logs." Doctor Zimmerman held his own personal computer console in his hand which listed nothing out of the ordinary that he could discern yet. "The safeties were on the entire time. But… hmm, this is odd."</p><p>"What is it?" Despite the doctor's obvious request that she remain flat on her back, Annika rose into a seated position seemingly in an attempt to see what the doctor and Janeway were looking at on the small monitor that had creased both their brows in such a way. "Is there something wrong with me?"</p><p>"You experienced an engram surge. From the strength of these neural readings I'd say it was a repressed memory of some sort… traumatic…" The doctor's voice trailed off uncertainly as he could tell his words were beginning to unnerve Annika. "This high peak right here occurred right before you blacked-out."</p><p>Doctor Zimmerman handed his PADD to the nonplused woman and felt a great amount of sympathy for her. It had obviously been a powerful and disturbing memory to cause Annika to faint without any bodily influence.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor."</p><p>It was obviously a dismissal so with one last kind look to Annika Doctor Zimmerman complied with Janeway's instruction. The door slid unnoticed behind him.</p><p>"Do you… would you like to talk about what you experienced? What you remembered?" Janeway disregarded the fact that she was trying very hard to be objective when it came to very vulnerable looking woman before her.</p><p>When the headmistress had been called from her office by Doctor Zimmerman and had been told that Annika had been injured and was now in Sickbay, Janeway had felt a slice of fear cut through her. It had been so strong that she had lost her breath for a moment. That was why, even as she had made her hurried way to Sickbay, she had made a vow to herself. She had no intention of letting Annika get too close to her, to have that sort of power over her, even if Annika did already have a considerable hold on her emotions already. All of which Janeway now hid steadfastly behind a compassionate but composed mask.</p><p>"I'm not certain. I heard a—a woman's voice. She said something about… activation." Annika's brow creased as she tried to grasp the evanescent strands of what she had seen and heard after the Cradle of Persuasion had been activated. "I'm not sure what it means. And then I felt like I was in… some sort of liquid. It was too thick to be water. It had a—a metallic flavor, I think. Green, I remember the color green. Does that make any sense?"</p><p>"The doctor seems to think you've uncovered a repressed memory."</p><p>"But that's crazy. I've never been in any sort of large… vat filled with weird green fluid." Annika's icy blue eyes widened considerably as a thought struck her and ran shivers across her skin. "Do you think I could have been abducted by aliens?"</p><p>"Ms. Hansen, I know it's probably… difficult to think about, but we have no idea what you were subjected to before the away team recovered you and Mr. Telfer." Janeway had never heard of the Friends of Humanity or other anti-metahuman groups in possession of vats of anything much less green liquid of some sort, but that didn't mean they didn't. She feared that this could only be the beginning of Annika's recovered memories. And that some were even more disturbing, vicious, and painful.</p><p>"Annika." Fear had caused Annika's voice to sharpen so her request for Janeway to use her first name came out as a harsh and frustrated command.</p><p>"I'm sorry, of course, Annika." Janeway hadn't taken any offense at Annika's tone. She knew how frightened and confused the other woman must be feeling at this moment so her voice was soft and sympathetic. As Janeway laid a gentle hand on Annika's shoulder her voice and gaze were unwavering and earnest. "We'll get to the bottom of this. You should rest now. You've been through a lot."</p><p>Janeway made to leave, but was stopped by Annika's hand around her wrist. A very powerful urge to soothe away the lines of worry etched on Annika's features compelled Janeway to brush a comforting hand across the other woman's forehead and cheek. Janeway smiled tremulously as the scared expression began to fade away.</p><p>"You're safe now, Annika." Janeway pulled her hand away from the soft, warm skin. She had no way of knowing that Annika regretted the lack of contact as much as she did.</p><p>"I do feel safe. Here." Annika didn't add the 'with you' she would have if she was bolder. She put on a brave façade instead. "I—I don't really… want to be alone."</p><p>"I can get Kes, or B'Elanna." Janeway figured she wasn't the one Annika wanted to have comforting her, but she was stopped from leaving once again with a soft, but firm hold on her wrist.</p><p>"Please, stay. Just until I…" Annika blushed but she couldn't deny the fear that caused her voice to tremble and for her to make such a bold request. "Until I fall asleep."</p><p>Kathryn Janeway's chest ached at the open vulnerability Annika was displaying. The pain and anxiety in her voice cut through Janeway like a knife. She took her seat next to Annika once again. Like her mother had done when she had been a little girl, sick with a cold, Janeway stroked Annika's cheek from hairline to chin gently, softly, tortuously.</p><p>"Of course I will."</p><p>Annika smiled faintly before she fell into a deep slumber. Golden strands of hair were brushed away from her smooth, slightly damp forehead by Kathryn's gentle fingers. Kathryn admitted if only to herself that Annika had unlocked something within her she had thought long buried.</p><p>Io mi senti' svegliar dentro a lo core.</p><p>Kathryn knew Dante's words described perfectly what was transpiring within her for she felt her heart awaken. But as she left the recovery room quietly she knew despite what her heart was feeling regarding Annika, Captain Janeway would never allow what Kathryn wanted so desperately. Something… someone for herself. No, the Captain would never allow such selfishness. So with a soft sigh, Janeway knew despite whatever she felt for Annika she would never allow herself to act on it. Annika deserved someone who could put her first, to love her without distraction, without trepidation, without pain. She wasn't that woman. And for the first time in a long while Kathryn Janeway truly regretted that fact.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>"I need to be in D.C." Janeway moved away from Annika's slumbering form as she willed her features to remain neutral as she faced the doctor. "Keep me informed of any changes in Ms. Hansen's condition."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Doctor Zimmerman watched Janeway swiftly depart from the recovery room. His craggy features showed his bemusement as to what was ailing their newest Voyager and equally important what he sensed from the headmistress. If he didn't know the woman better he would have thought he had seen genuine regret in her stormy gray eyes as she left. Sympathy and compassion he would have expected and had detected traces of within her eyes. What he couldn't figure out was why the headmistress would be regretful that she had to leave Annika's bedside?</p><p>As the doctor checked over the monitors recording Annika's biometric readings he grumbled to himself about always being out of the loop. If Doctor Zimmerman hadn't been grumbling his discontent he still wouldn't have heard the soft, feminine voice that sounded within the unconscious mind of Annika Hansen. One word: Transfer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 52</p><p>"The terms of the Metahuman Registration Act that I have proposed are simple and as inoffensive as possible. The provisions simply state that all metahumans with so called 'extraordinary' abilities must register their identities and their 'powers' to the United States government to ensure that national security is maintained. If these people wish to be perceived as 'harmless' then they shouldn't object to such a benign registration."</p><p>"What about choice, Senator?" Kathryn Janeway modulated her voice as she spoke into the microphone set before her. Her steely gray eyes took in the suited windbag known as Senator Jeremiah Hayes with carefully concealed contempt. Her face wasn't even flushed despite the anger that rose hot within her petite form. "What if metahumans, fearing exposure that could possibly lead to violence against them, choose not to register?"</p><p>"Then they would be criminals, Doctor Janeway. Under the bill that I am proposing today all metahumans must register or be subject to criminal charges and possible incarceration." Hayes' condescending glare was focused only on Janeway now as his voice rose with all the muster of a preacher at the pulpit. "The main purpose of my bill is to guarantee the safety of all U.S. citizens. I believe the American people have a right to know who they're living next door to and who is teaching their children. The fact is that metahumans are inherently dangerous to humans. Just last week an apartment complex in San Francisco was destroyed by a group of metahumans. And let us never forget the death and destruction one metahuman known as 'Demolition Boy' accomplished in only two days. How many people were killed when he went on his murderous rampage, Doctor?"</p><p>Janeway raised her strong chin as she refused to answer the question. "If you force metahumans to expose themselves to the public you will be putting hundreds of American citizens at risk. Metahumans have just as much right to freedom as anyone else."</p><p>"Forty-seven! Killed!" Hayes' voice rose to a fever pitch with an odd mixture of flamboyance and disgust. "And that was just one of them. Metahumans are the biggest threat to national security we have ever seen. We must know who they are, where they are and most importantly what their abilities are if we want to secure America's future."</p><p>The screen shifted from the floor of Congress to a petite red-haired woman garbed in a dark gray business suit who stood ramrod straight in front of the government building. She held a microphone tightly in her hands while her light green held steady on the viewer. "That was just a snippet of the heated Congressional hearing taking place on Capitol Hill today. As you can tell both sides are very passionate regarding this hot-button issue."</p><p>"Gannet, there's been speculation that President Bacco might veto the bill if it were to go through." Jake Sisko in the CNN studio took up the left side of the split screen while Washington correspondent Gannet Brooks was in the right hand panel. "Is there any word from the White House regarding this issue?"</p><p>"None yet, Jake. But if the President does decide to veto this bill she could be committing political suicide. Recent polls have shown that a staggering eight-five percent of Americans believe metahumans are extremely dangerous and should not be allowed contact with humans. It is doubtful she will veto such a widely popular bill this close to an election year."</p><p>"Thanks, Gannet." Jake's expression was kept carefully controlled, as was his voice. "We'll be bringing you updates from Capitol Hill in the following hour, but first Ander—"</p><p>Pale gray lips curled up into what could only loosely be considered a smile since the bearer of it seemed anything but human despite her feminized form. The holographic screen before her shifted to display the image of a single woman who stood toe-to-toe with not only Senator Hayes but his many supporters as well. The soft voice was a mere whisper as it sounded in the green-lit metal walled chamber, and a name fell from gray-tinted lips. "Janeway."</p><p>The expression the seemingly inhuman woman possessed could be identified as having at least one emotional characteristic: longing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 53</p><p>"Ah, I see you're awake."</p><p>Annika propped herself up with one hand as the other brushed sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Nearly four in the afternoon." Doctor Zimmerman passed Annika a glass filled with water before he took a seat in the chair next to the biobed. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"All right, I guess." Annika shrugged. The most prominent feeling she had was regret that she hadn't woken to find Kathryn Janeway next to her bed instead of the doctor.</p><p>"Well the good news is that all your biometric readings are normal." Doctor Zimmerman's closed lip smile was as friendly as he could make it.</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But…" The doctor nodded as his expression turned more serious. "I'm still not entirely sure what trigged this engram surge, so I can't say it won't happen again. That is why I want you to wear this cortical monitor and… to stay out of the holodeck."</p><p>Annika hesitantly allowed the doctor to place the circular metallic device onto her neck. It weighed next to nothing and her blonde hair covered it completely, but she still felt conspicuous with it on. She rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, while her bare feet touched the gray-carpeted floor of the recovery room. She was surprised to feel the doctor's warm hand on her left arm.</p><p>"I'm not a psychologist, but perhaps… perhaps you should talk to Kes… or Mr. Tuvok." Doctor Zimmerman smiled sympathetically. "It's likely that since these repressed memories have surfaced once they will again."</p><p>Annika wasn't entirely convinced that what she had experienced on the holodeck had been memories reemerging. It had felt more like she had been dreaming. She wished she had been. The doctor's findings would seem to assert otherwise and Annika wondered if she would have been better off not knowing.</p><p>The doctor smiled encouragingly and dropped his hand to his side before he left Annika to her privacy. Annika removed the tissue-paper thin light blue gown before she stepped into the bathroom. She groaned contentedly as warm, cleansing water washed down her naked back. As she rubbed floral scented soap over her body Annika attempted to recall the flashes of visions she had seen when she had been strapped to what Janeway had identified as 'the Cradle of Persuasion'. How the headmistress had known what the contraption was suddenly caught Annika's attention. Was it possible, she wondered, that Janeway had played the Captain Proton simulation? Momentarily envisioning Kathryn Janeway as Arachnia curled her lips up before she remembered that she had apparently unearthed a traumatic memory.</p><p>Annika attempted to call up the visions again, but try as she might she couldn't remember any of it. She scrunched her brow as she realized how alarmingly odd that was. Why couldn't she remember? She recalled the words she had told Janeway and the doctor but as if it had been a dream. The actual memory of the visions had vanished.</p><p>Annika dressed quickly in a pair of dark green cargo capri pants, a plum colored v-neck t-shirt that clung to her curves, and a pair of slip-on black sneakers before she hastily left the recovery room to search out Kes. It didn't take long. Annika had moved to the main floor through the turbolift and found Kes in the commons room with most of the Institute's student body and staff. Annika was silent as she approached the huddled mass. The sounds of the television grew louder as she moved closer to where B'Elanna and Tom were ensconced on one of the large maroon sofas. Mesmerized by what was being covered presently on CNN, Annika absently took a seat next to an uncharacteristically grim and silent Tom.</p><p>"What's happening?" Annika looked from the tight-lipped Tom Paris to B'Elanna whose color was high on her cheeks and eyes were narrowed as if there was an unseen enemy she was ready to attack.</p><p>"They passed it."</p><p>That was apparently all Annika was going to get from B'Elanna so instead she shifted her attention to the news program where a somewhat stern looking older man was speaking quite passionately to a petite, red headed reporter.</p><p>"This is an outrage! Home of the free? Hah! Congress has just voted into law a piece of legislation that by its very nature sets one citizen apart from another only due to simple genetics. It's discrimination and bigotry of the highest order! All I can say is that if it does end up passing through the White House I might just move to Canada!"</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Cogley. Now back to you, Jake."</p><p>"Is this ruling going to make America safer? The new CNN poll is now open to votes and—"</p><p>Henry Burleigh's sonic scream of outrage cut off the rest of what Jake Sisko was about to say as the television exploded in a shower of glass and plastic. He ignored the looks of annoyance and even more so the ones of worry as he quickly left the now usilent commons room with two words said under his breath in a tone thick with disgust. "Bloody humans."</p><p>After Henry's destruction of the television, the commons room cleared out with a din of worried murmurings drifting on top of one another. Annika was glad that Icheb and Beatrice were encouraging the younger children not to worry. She agreed whole heartedly with the two teenagers when they told the quartet of children the headmistress certainly wouldn't allow any harm to come to them.</p><p>Annika was stunned into silence as she tried to digest what the passing of the Metahuman Registration Act could actually mean. All her worries about unearthed memories went by the wayside to make room for this contemplation. She knew the Act in short would mean that any anonymity she might want to retain would soon be against the law. The subsequent repercussions were unknown, but most likely grim. She sat more erectly on the sofa as she looked determinedly at those who had remained with her. "What can we do?"</p><p>"If the President doesn't veto the bill then we'll be forced to either leave the country or go into hiding even more than we already are." Kes seemed to be the only one patient enough to actually answer Annika's query. The velvet tones were characteristically soft and steady, but Annika could detect a hint of worry underlying Kes' words.</p><p>"Maybe the Obsidian Order's right." All faces turned to Tom, though some were much more scandalized than others.</p><p>Kes' was the most concerned and it showed in her reproachful voice. "Tom."</p><p>"I mean it, Kes." Tom's face was flushed and his words came out more frustrated than enraged. "Why the hell do we bust our asses to protect people who don't give a damn about us? Huh?"</p><p>"He's right." B'Elanna's blood boiled and she felt the need to break something or better yet hit someone start to rise within her. "The government should be giving us goddamned medals not identification numbers tattooed to our arms! And I know Janeway and the UFM won't let us do a damned thing to stop it without going through the 'proper channels'. Well, I'm not gonna wait around to get branded. They can lock me up in New Zealand if they want to, but I'm not going to allow this piece of shit bill to pass if I can help it."</p><p>"What would you do, B'Elanna?" Kes' voice was kept neutral, but her elfin like visage showed her distress and also her infinite patience. "Force the President to veto it? That's exactly what people like Hayes wants to happen so he can get even more power from Congress to attack us. If you try to fight this issue by brute force it will only lead to more people believing that all metahumans are dangerous. And frankly, you would be proving that belief."</p><p>"So we do nothing?" B'Elanna wanted Kes to be more like her filled with rage and resentment. She almost wished Kes had felt the brutality that humans could cause first hand, but what little B'Elanna knew about Kes before she came to the Institute was that she had been one of Picard's prodigies in England and probably hadn't felt a negative blow from the human population ever. Kes just couldn't understand what cruelty humans were really capable of.</p><p>"There's one thing we can do." Annika's expression became even more resolute as she thought about the people who would suffer if her employers finished their military contract to coincide with this Congressional hearing. "The Finder Project. We can't let Global Tech give the government those tracers."</p><p>"Do you think the captain would go for that?" B'Elanna's expression was skeptical, but carefully hopeful as she looked from Annika to Kes. She was surprised to see a small knowing smile on Kes' lips.</p><p>"I think she might." Kes' smile turned less enigmatic as she explained to a hopeful B'Elanna. "A year or so before you came on we stopped an overseas company from completing a project quite similar to Global Tech's."</p><p>"Chronowerx Industries!" Annika's light blue eyes grew quite large as Kes nodded her head. She was too flabbergasted to form her words without stuttering over them. "Y-you were responsible… for the earthquake that leveled their German headquarters?"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't personally responsible, no. I just made sure no one was injured." Kes' expression was improperly innocent as she continued to smile. She felt no remorse that she had a hand in the destruction of the expansive headquarters that had left the CEO of Chronowerx Industries bankrupt. Henry Starling had been an odious and greedy little man who would have sold his own mother to enable his stocks to soar. "I believe the individual responsible for that… 'natural disaster' will be accompanying Alynna Nechayev when she arrives tomorrow night."</p><p>"Nechayev!" Tom's smile was so large it looked as if it could be painful. Gone was the broody, frustrated man from mere moments ago. Tom felt giddy and he nearly squirmed on the couch from the sensation. "She's coming here? Tomorrow!"</p><p>Annika had a clearly bemused expression to her features at Tom's odd emotional response to that particular bit of news. He seemed to have all but forgotten the foul mood he had just been in for his boyish face was alight with mirth. Annika turned to her other two companions and was surprised that similar expressions of excitement and humor were on Kes and B'Elanna's faces as well.</p><p>"What's so great about Nechayev?" Annika tried to recall all she had been told by Lyndsay about the woman who had co-founded the Metahuman Protection Agency with Janeway. She couldn't recall anything being worth this much glee from the three people surrounding her with delighted grins.</p><p>"Well she's—she sort of has this… way about her." Tom stumbled over his words. Perhaps if he weren't grinning quite so broadly he would have been more articulate. "She's hilarious!"</p><p>"Hilarious?" B'Elanna scrunched her nose at the word before she rolled her eyes. "She's not. She's an ice bitch, if you ask me. But, well… it is a lot of fun when she's around."</p><p>"Apparently." Annika turned to Kes who was usually more informative than either B'Elanna or Tom. "But why?"</p><p>"She tends to make Professor Janeway nervous." Kes' tone was kept carefully controlled to conceal the great amount of amusement she received whenever the Russian director was at the Voyager Institute.</p><p>"That's weird. I thought they were friends." Annika's brow creased and she had to admit she was getting a little annoyed at the cryptic answers she was receiving. And for some reason she felt that she already didn't like this Nechayev woman. Though she didn't know why.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, they are." Tom's excited voice filled the commons room. He quieted himself after he received an annoyed look from B'Elanna, whose hearing was quite acute. "Um, well Nechayev sort of…"</p><p>"Oh for the love of—she wants the captain. Is that so goddamned hard to spit out, Paris?" B'Elanna's frustrated anger turned quickly to remorse as she took in the wounded look on Tom's face. "Sorry. But really, it's not like it's a secret or anything. The whole UFM knows they were, er…"</p><p>"They were WHAT?" Annika's color was high as she took in B'Elanna's sheepish expression.</p><p>"Well… you know." B'Elanna didn't think Annika needed or wanted it spelled out for her, but the incensed look she received made her elaborate quickly. "Lovers."</p><p>"That's just a rumor." Tom rolled his eyes, his good humor restored. "No one actually believes that. It's just gossip that's touted out when everyone's bored at UFM dinners or that stupid ball of theirs."</p><p>Annika felt sick with a mixture of hot jealousy and a deep-seated feeling of inadequacy. How was she to compete with a worldly headmistress that was much more Kathryn Janeway's equal than she could possibly hope to be? She now knew why she loathed Alynna Nechayev. She just went to the top of Annika's list, which knocked Chakotay to the number two spot.</p><p>"That's not what I've heard. I heard that when they went to Spain for the UFM summit they shared—"</p><p>As Tom and B'Elanna bickered over the validity of whether Kathryn Janeway and Alynna Nechayev had ever been lovers, Kes' soft, but strong voice caught Annika's full attention.</p><p>"I don't think it's true, Annika." Kes leaned in closer and ignored Tom's exclamation of "handcuffs". "If it were, the captain wouldn't be so flustered when she is… propositioned."</p><p>"She propositions her!" It was clear in her voice that Kes' supposedly comforting words did not have the desired effect on Annika.</p><p>"Don't worry, Annika, she's harmless." Tom was ignoring B'Elanna's incredulous expression as he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "We just all get a kick out of seeing the headmistress squirm that's all. It really is a sight to see."</p><p>Annika raised one eyebrow at the way Tom's expression made it apparent he was now somewhere quite enjoyable in his mind at the moment before she turned back to the more reputable source. "So you're telling me this… woman just swoops in, makes numerous passes, then leaves again and everyone just thinks it's a riot?"</p><p>"Well, yes, I suppose that is what I'm saying." Kes shrugged her delicate shoulders. She was used to Nechayev's behavior, but perhaps it would be different if she were in love with Kathryn Janeway as she suspected Annika was. "I have to say I'm glad that she's coming tomorrow. It'll lift some spirits at least while we wait and see what the President will do within the next ten days."</p><p>"Just wait until you see how red the captain's face can get!"</p><p>Annika tried to find the humor in Tom's statement, but she could feel nothing but anxiety at the prospect of seeing someone so openly pursuing the woman who she—what was Janeway to her? A crush? That seemed so childish and trivial. What she felt for Kathryn Janeway seemed so significant and weighty. She knew she had never felt this way about someone, especially not someone she had only just recently met. And she couldn't deny how affected she was just by someone mentioning Janeway in her presence. She just wished the object of her affection felt the same for her. Why would she if she could have this Nechayev woman who probably didn't blush or get flustered whenever Janeway spoke to her.</p><p>"You gonna be sick or something?"</p><p>B'Elanna's rough voice brought Annika out of her reverie and she was startled to find Tom, Kes, and B'Elanna all looking at her as if she had some growth sticking out of the side of her head.</p><p>"What?" Annika's hand went up to her face as if she could brush away whatever it was that was making her the center of attention. "Stop looking at me like that."</p><p>"Oh, she's got it bad." Tom's voice held much humor and a touch of knowing sympathy as well.</p><p>Annika cursed her fair skin as heat suffused her cheeks despite the fact that she knew all three of the people smirking annoyingly before her knew full well that she was smitten with their so called captain. "Shut up, Tom."</p><p>Tom ignored Annika's look of warning. "Do I lie?"</p><p>Annika had a decision to make. She could either deny her true feelings or she could overcome years of being extremely secretive and trust these people in front of her. She shook her head ruefully. It seemed to her that the decision had already been decided for her since any denial she could make wouldn't be believed. "No. You don't."</p><p>"Wow. Someone actually admitting to it." B'Elanna's voice had taken on a mocking tone and all three blondes who were seated around her knew whom she was speaking of. "Where is Chakotay anyway? He should have been in here wallowing with the rest of us."</p><p>"Prowling the grounds probably." A dark, brooding look fell over Tom's boyish face as a tingle of dread skittered down his back. It just wasn't right, he thought, for Chakotay to be so, well, creepy. Skulking around at night in wolf form was certainly not decent behavior in Tom's book. "He's probably pouting over the fact that Nechayev will be eating up all the captain's time soon."</p><p>Glad that attention was no longer solely placed on her Annika smiled as she joined in the Chakotay-bashing. "What's his problem with her? Can't stand the competition?"</p><p>Kes had a characteristically patient expression as she addressed Annika's questions with all the care and softness she could muster. "Well, some people tend to be uneasy when the person they are besotted with is pursued by someone else. Especially so openly. His aversion for Alynna Nechayev isn't that surprising then. Is it?"</p><p>Annika kept her lips tightly shut while her cheeks burned from embarrassment after being sufficiently chastised for her insensitivity towards Chakotay not to mention the fact that she also had an aversion to Nechayev,</p><p>"He's the big jealous type." Tom either didn't notice how Kes' words had affected Annika or ignored it as some of his own pent up hostilities towards Chakotay made his voice hard and unforgiving. "So you might not wanna go around making your interest in the headmistress known to him or you'll be on his shit list too."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>"You're not on his shit list—"</p><p>Tom gave B'Elanna a look of complete incredulity. "Then why am I always stuck piloting you guys around? I never get any ground time."</p><p>"Perhaps it's because you're an exceptional pilot." Kes' words were said as sweetly as her smile, but Tom scoffed at the compliment and completely ignored B'Elanna's suggestion that perhaps Chakotay just thought Tom was a complete fuck-up.</p><p>"Yeah right. Face it, the big guy hates me cause he can't stand the captain paying attention to anyone but him." Tom resisted the urge to look around him before he lowered his voice to a hushed but earnest whisper. "Don't ya think it's, oh I don't know… creepy that he goes around in his wolf form almost every Friday night? Are you honestly telling me that's a coincidence?"</p><p>Annika remembered what Neelix had said at breakfast a few mornings ago regarding Friday nights and she resisted, but only barely, the urge to join in with Tom's snorts of indignation at how B'Elanna was brushing Chakotay's actions off as no big deal.</p><p>"He's harmless." B'Elanna thought of the three hundred pound wolf Chakotay was capable of transforming into. "Well, mostly harmless."</p><p>"Yeah right. It's weird, that's all I'm saying." Tom crossed his arms across his broad chest as he leaned further back into the sofa cushions with a satisfied smirk to his lips as if he had just won the argument outright.</p><p>Annika allowed the rest of the conversation around her to fade away to be replaced by an all-consuming thumping of her blood in her ears as a tingling sensation moved across her skin. What was Tom hinting at exactly? That Chakotay could be dangerous to Janeway?</p><p>"Jesus!" Annika jumped in surprise as a loud, menacing howl broke the contemplative silence she had been entrapped within. The metal beneath Annika's skin began to shift as if it were something alive. And it wanted to be released.</p><p>"See what I mean?" Tom shook his head before he looked to Annika for support since it was obvious he would get none from Kes or B'Elanna. "Creeepy."</p><p>Annika nodded in full agreement. She recalled how Kes had informed her nonchalantly that the impressively powerful B'Elanna was capable of taking down Chakotay in his full-on wolf form. The metal beneath Annika's pale flesh seemed to beckon her to see if she had that capability as well. As another howl startled her, Annika nearly hoped that she would have an opportunity to find out.</p><p>Little did she know the massive wolf that stalked through the evening darkness shared similar thoughts though his were fueled even more passionately by the impending full moon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 54</p><p>Kathryn Janeway turned away from the open door of her car to look pointedly at the silver haired man who stood with what she thought was an insufferably smug look on his craggy features. "It's not over yet, Senator."</p><p>Senator Hayes' features twisted into a grin that showed only coldness and condescension as he looked at the petite doctor with a glare that was meant to intimidate and demoralize. He was disappointed when she didn't look away from his pointed look. "You don't honestly believe the President with shoot this down do you? She's not that stupid."</p><p>"Metahumans pay their taxes. They're citizens just like you, Senator, and surely the President realizes despite their differing genetic structures the metahuman community are voters as well." Janeway's slim hands went to her waist as she maintained sharp eye contact with the odious man before her. "I have confidence despite the opposition that the President will make the right decision."</p><p>"Perhaps we could discuss this more… over dinner?" Hayes' eyes never lost their demeaning glare even as his gaze raked over Janeway's small feminine form appreciatively.</p><p>"I thank you, Senator, but no." Janeway didn't move an inch nor did her steely gray eyes leave the Senator's face, but her whole body became tense from the unclean feeling his eyes left on her skin. "I need to get back to my Institute."</p><p>"Ah, yes, your school. A marvelous place I hear… perhaps I should pay it a visit when I'm on the west coast next." Hayes' voice held a subtle threat within the otherwise amicable tones. He moved in what he probably thought a gentlemanly fashion so that he could close the car door after Janeway gracefully entered the small, black hovercar.</p><p>"Perhaps." Janeway, of course, had no intention of allowing Hayes within a hundred feet of any of her students but her smile was genial. She swallowed past her disgust and maintained a pleasant demeanor despite how her skin crawled when Hayes moved his weathered features closer to her forced expression of impassivity.</p><p>"I know what you are, Janeway." Hayes' breath was hot against the skin of her neck as he whispered words said pleasantly despite the threat they conveyed. "And after my bill passes I think I'll enjoy seeing you in chains, my dear."</p><p>Janeway clenched her jaw, her hands were balled into fists, but through all of her internal turmoil she maintained eye contact despite the revulsion that nearly caused her to shudder due to the lascivious look he was paying her.</p><p>"Excuse me." Janeway pulled the car door from the Senator's grip and forced down the great well of anger, disgust and power that rose up within her upon hearing the Senator's threat.</p><p>Hayes caught the door for just a moment. It was enough time for him to grin at the flush that colored her cheeks in a manner he thought was attractive. "I'll be seeing you soon, Doctor."</p><p>The car door finally closed and with it Janeway nearly screamed her rage into the back compartment of the hovercar. She sat very still despite the great amount of power that seemed to be begging her for release. She didn't even look at the sliding panel that revealed Tuvok's calm features. "Not a word."</p><p>Tuvok merely raised one angled eyebrow before he activated the sensor the captain had placed on Hayes while he had been adequately distracted.</p><p>Janeway took the proffered portable computer from Tuvok as the hum of the hovercraft began to calm her nerves. "Let's see where the Senator goes after he leaves Capitol Hill, hmm."</p><p>Five hours later, within the safety and invisibility of their cloaked shuttle Janeway and Tuvok learned that Senator Hayes went to many places after a Congressional hearing, though none of them were helpful in their pursuit of finding a connection with outlawed anti-metahuman militias and Senator Hayes.</p><p>Tuvok was one of her oldest and most trusted friends so Janeway had allowed her disgust free reign when they had discovered that the senator's first stop was to a very pricey, very exclusive escort service. It hadn't been the procurement of a prostitute that had caused her to shudder with revulsion and to turn the sensors off until the senator left the… private establishment. No, it had been the appearance of the woman who seemed to be the regular escort for the senator. There was no mistaking the physical similarities between Hayes' call girl and herself. If the situation hadn't been so grotesque Janeway might have laughed at how Tuvok's left eyebrow had nearly risen into his hairline.</p><p>Hayes was now home, with his loving wife and two children probably sleeping quite peacefully. Janeway would have possibly felt bad for his wife if she hadn't heard Mrs. Hayes extolling her husband's crusade against the unholy "mutants" that were apparently the root of all evil and the spawn of Satan himself.</p><p>"Send the tracer feed to the DC branch and let's go home." Janeway's neck cracked as she stood from the computer terminal before she moved to the cockpit with Tuvok. "I don't know about you but I need to spend a few hours washing away the scum that man has left."</p><p>"Indeed." Tuvok did what he was instructed even as he decided to venture into a conversation he knew the tired woman before him had warned him not to. "The senator seems obsessed with you."</p><p>"So it would seem." Janeway's tone was sharp, she did not want to contemplate Senator Hayes any longer this evening even though she knew she would have to think about the fact that he knew what she was and probably what her Institute was. How he knew was also a worry.</p><p>Tuvok sensed that any further discussion would not be welcomed so the flight to the other side of the country went by quietly though swiftly. He didn't speak another word regarding Senator Hayes until after Janeway had long since departed from his presence and he went to see Chakotay.</p><p>The black-haired wolf growled deeply in its throat as Tuvok calmly made his steady approach. Tuvok's voice was even despite how the wolf was now bearing its massive and quite impressively sharp teeth. "I must speak with you… regarding Kathryn Janeway."</p><p>The wolf's threatening stance quickly turned more subdued. The transformation from the immense wolf into man was a process that wrenched both bone and muscle, which filled the night sky noisily. When it was done Chakotay stood from the grassy ground to face Tuvok's dispassionate countenance.</p><p>Tuvok's features remained composed even as he related what Senator Hayes had said to Janeway; the knowledge and the threats. Chakotay remained calm in appearance alone. He felt the wolf call to him from deep within. It told him to allow it free reign so that it could protect the woman that they loved. She wasn't the only he had to consider though. "The children will be done with classes in less than a week… we could just increase security around the campus until then. We can decide how to move forward after the term."</p><p>"Agreed." Tuvok nodded his head as he followed alongside Chakotay towards the staff quarters. "It is unlikely he would strike before the bill is passed."</p><p>"That gives us about ten days." Chakotay covertly inhaled the aroma of lavender that wafted from the open widow of the topmost apartment. He allowed the familiar and intoxicating scent to calm him despite his next words. "And then we might be at war if the Obsidian Order is really back. You know they won't let this fly."</p><p>"Indeed." Again Tuvok nodded his head in agreement though his thoughts were more with what Senator Hayes and others like him would do once they were given legal backing to start arresting metahumans for no other reason than that they weren't licensed with the government. "If in fact the bill passes I have little doubt the Voyager Institute will be the first place the government will seize. Kathryn Janeway the first person to be put under arrest for being a threat to national security. I doubt the trial will be fair and just."</p><p>"That's not going to happen. We'll fight. I don't care if the UFM backs me or not. I'm not going to let Hayes get his hands on her." Chakotay had almost unleashed the wolf within when Tuvok had related to him how Hayes had made not so thinly veiled threats of sexual violence against Janeway.</p><p>Chakotay swore that he'd see the senator's heart ripped out before he'd allow any harm to come to Kathryn. Chakotay looked to Tuvok as if he hoped to see a nod of agreement once again. It surprised him that through the mask of calm and control Tuvok's eyes blazed with a dangerous fire. Chakotay's usual antipathy towards the man diminished considerably for he knew at that moment that Tuvok would die before he allowed Kathryn Janeway to come to any harm. Chakotay understood that sort of loyalty completely.</p><p>"Nor will I." Tuvok allowed Chakotay to enter the key code, but stopped the man before the doors could emit them into the brick building. "We are in agreement?"</p><p>Chakotay looked from the hand on his shoulder to Tuvok's dark gaze. A flash of thoughts were transmitted in that touch. It was an unspoken contract. A bond between the two of them. They would not be exposed nor would they allow their captain's exposure for she would surely be considered a grave threat to national security. Tuvok, unable perhaps to voice his loyalty and love for the woman, made it clear in his stance and the position he had taken regarding Janeway's protection. Despite the rules set up by the United Federation of Metahumans, death would befall any human, any person, who dared threaten the Institute and its headmistress. Tuvok would see to that and he wanted Chakotay to stand with him. For a moment Chakotay could only nod his acquiescence though he wouldn't have tried to resist anyway. The hand dropped and the connection was terminated.</p><p>The whites of Chakotay's eyes could no longer be seen as the dark irises expanded to fill the entirety of his eyes. He smiled and sharp teeth showed between his lips. His voice was an inhuman rumbling. "The humans haven't seen anything yet."</p><p>A ghost of a smile flitted across Tuvok's lips. "Indeed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 55</p><p>Janeway groaned in irritation as a knock, soft but seemingly unrelenting brought her out of her soothing bath. She pulled the silk blush colored robe around her flushed and slightly damp body as she tried not to stomp to the front door. A glance at her antique grandfather clock verified to her that it was much too late in the night for anyone to be calling on her despite the fact that most people knew she was an insomniac.</p><p>"Yes?" Any admonishments died within her as a rather sheepish looking Annika Hansen met her.</p><p>"I—" Annika cursed how her words stuck in her throat, but really could she be blamed.</p><p>There before her Kathryn Janeway stood clad in a pink silk robe that complimented the flush that was clearly visible on her cheeks and upper chest. Her long wavy hair was pinned into a haphazard up-do and tendrils of chestnut colored strands grazed her neck. The expression that had greeted Annika hadn't been entirely warm, but now Janeway appeared more taken aback than anything else. Annika tried to ignore the headmistress' moist inviting lips and the enticing scent of lavender that emanated from her warm body. She nearly shook herself physically from her daze in order to not look like a complete idiot.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Annika almost rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempt to engage this woman. But already having raised the courage to come to see this woman she persevered. "I just—I wanted to see how you were. I'm sorry if I've interrupted…"</p><p>Annika waved vaguely with her hands as she wondered why it had been impossible for her to utter the words 'your bath' while the evidence was so clearly, not to mention attractively, evident.</p><p>"That's all right. Please, come in." Janeway moved away from the open doorway and motioned cordially for Annika to enter. She attempted to ignore how a tingle ran down her back as Annika accidentally brushed against her as she passed.</p><p>Annika, for her part, tried not to hyperventilate as she moved to the couch positioned underneath three large windows. She sat down heavily as she willed herself to keep her hormones in check. She was here to be supportive not to ogle the woman. Despite her self-recriminations she still watched as Janeway prepared a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Would you like something to drink?" Janeway pretended to be intent on watching her coffee brew as well as ignoring that she was quite naked beneath the thin, silky fabric.</p><p>"No. Thank you." Annika jolted a bit when Janeway turned around. She was sure the other woman would know just how intently she was watching her so Annika turned her icy blue gaze to the uninhabited corners of the room instead. The vast apartment was rich in color and seemed to embody the woman who lived within it. The living room that led into the kitchen and dining room showed a design that was strong but beautiful, welcoming though a bit too modern to be entirely homey. Annika studiously ignored the hallway that most likely led to the bedroom. She started again when Janeway seated herself next to her on the couch.</p><p>Janeway sipped her coffee and wondered at the nervousness Annika was displaying. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Hansen?"</p><p>Annika smirked as she shook her head ruefully and looked at Janeway with humor and a modicum of exasperation. "How many times have I asked you… please, call me Annika."</p><p>"Of course." Janeway hid her blush behind her coffee mug and hoped it had dissipated before she brought the mug away from her lips. "I'm sorry. Annika. What did you want to see me about?"</p><p>"I—we saw on the news that the Registration act passed. I wanted to see if you were all right." Annika's brow creased as she realized perhaps her reasoning wasn't so sound. She had seen the headmistress' lights on as she left the main building with B'Elanna, Tom, and Kes and all three had urged her, forced her perhaps, to go see Janeway. So, here she was, making a fool of herself.</p><p>"I—thank you." Janeway's lips curled up into a surprised smile. "Oh, I'm fine. And it's not through yet. The President could still veto it."</p><p>"Do you think she will? Veto it?" Annika didn't want to voice her skepticism of that act despite that she knew the current President was relatively liberal and had in the past spoken out for metahuman rights. Well, Annika considered, that was before she was President and it was an election year.</p><p>"I have a meeting with her on Sunday. Hopefully I'll be able to convince her that it would be the right—the compassionate thing to do." Janeway took another sip of her coffee as she considered the woman next to her as secretively as she could. Her fingers began to tingle and so she pulled her blue-gray eyes away from Annika to look into the dark murkiness of her coffee.</p><p>"Couldn't… someone convince her?"</p><p>"You mean manipulate her?" Janeway's tones were kept fairly even, but a trace of disapproval was evident in her husky voice. "That's not exactly the best way to convince her that we're not dangerous. Or anyone else for that matter."</p><p>"What happens if she doesn't veto it?" Annika tried not to sound desperately concerned, but she knew she had probably fallen short of that task. "What will you do?"</p><p>"I would either have to come out… or hide just like all other metahumans living here in the US." Janeway knew for a fact that Hayes would stop at nothing to get her once he had some semblance of authority to do so. And the passing of his bill would do just that. "They know what I am. Hayes and probably others."</p><p>"How?" Annika's eyes were wide with concern, which was the polar opposite of Janeway's expression, which seemed almost resigned. "What does that mean? For you?"</p><p>"I'm not certain. I've been hiding for so long. It's tiring." Janeway wondered if it was the late hour or possibly the true concern and care she saw in Annika's eyes that made her more open and honest than she usually tended to be. "Maybe it's time for me to stop hiding. It's just—if I'm exposed so would everyone in my life both metahuman and human. And I hardly think the government will consider my powers harmless to humans."</p><p>"If you can't expose yourself and you are through hiding then what's the alternative?" Annika's voice was gentle, coaxing and she couldn't help but be strongly affected by the vulnerability the other woman was displaying.</p><p>"I'm not certain. I suppose I will have to fight if I want to maintain my secrecy, my freedom." Janeway deposited her mug on the coffee table before she stood from the couch intent on pacing the room. "A battle is being waged, Annika. Humans fear us because they don't understand what we are; why we are… we're so much more than they can ever hope of being. We have abilities both terrifying and spectacular and that frightens many humans to their very core. Because… perhaps we are the next stage of evolution and that would mean humans are outmoded. Imagine thinking your future existence hinges on the idea that you are the extent of evolution. Humans have believed that for some time now, but when that first metahuman boy was revealed at large that belief was put into doubt. They didn't like that. They were frightened and a great many still are. People like Hayes prey on that fear. Rally it behind them to gain power. I have no doubt in my mind that if that godforsaken bill is passed it won't take long before extreme force is used to expose metahumans. Many people will probably be injured. Others will be killed. And I assure you it won't be the United States government, the military that will be blamed. They will have just been doing their duty to maintain national security. We, on the other hand, will be branded as outlaws, terrorists…"</p><p>"I want to help." Annika stood from the couch with a determined though sympathetic expression. She was proud of herself that she didn't break eye contact when Janeway's dark blue-gray eyes found hers. "Please. I need to do something. I know that I've only been here for a few days but… I—the people here are the most incredible people I've ever met. And I've come to care a great deal—I want to help. I just need to know how I can."</p><p>"You should leave."</p><p>It wasn't said unkindly, in fact it seemed there was a great deal of regret in Janeway's tones but the words still hurt Annika. "What? What do you mean?"</p><p>"This school is no longer safe. I told you, Hayes knows about me. I'm sure he's figured out what this place actually is by now." Janeway began pacing once again her voice took on the same quality it had before as if Annika wasn't even in the room. The headmistress seemed to be speaking almost solely to herself. "The Wysanti twins can go to the Russian Institute. Perhaps the Burleighs could go to the French academy…"</p><p>Annika wasn't sure where her bravery came from, but she couldn't handle the pacing any longer. So with gentle but firm hands she grasped Janeway's arms and ended it. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yes. I told you I'm fine." Despite the guilt that she had led Hayes right to her beloved Institute and the people therein Janeway almost lost herself in the compassionate expression and sky blue eyes of the woman who was now looking upon her with the gentlest of expressions. The soft smile on Annika's lips was quite alluring, but Janeway brushed away the distracting thoughts and added another reason to feel guilty to her ever-expanding list.</p><p>They stood there for what seemed like several lifetimes as each contemplated the other. They both feared what the other one thought of their extended close embrace and both hoped that it could last forever. Annika wasn't sure of exactly how but she was no longer touching soft silk and arms. Janeway didn't resume her pacing, instead she settled heavily onto the couch as if the weight of the world had been set upon her slim but perhaps able shoulders.</p><p>"We have ten days in which the President must act. In that time classes will be through and the children will be relocated." Janeway's eyes had turned a stormy gray and as she looked up with an expression that was filled with loss, but steely determination as well. Annika knew how the closing of the Institute would hurt the strong woman before her immensely. But she felt helpless to alleviate that pain. "And we'll no longer be able to remain here either."</p><p>Annika could only concede Janeway's point and nod her head. She had wanted to tell Janeway of her idea to destroy the Finder Project at Global Tech, but the way the headmistress held herself, bowed but unbroken, told Annika it could wait for at least the dawn of a new day.</p><p>"I don't want to hide. I'll fight with you. Count on it." Annika tried with all her might to convey the trust she had, the confidence, in the other woman with her earnest expression. When a ghost of a smile appeared on Janeway's lips Annika thought perhaps she had succeeded. "Well, I'll let you— I've disturbed you long enough. Good night."</p><p>"Yes, good night, Annika." Janeway watched as the door slid closed behind the departing figure before she sighed audibly.</p><p>The exhausting day had finally caught up to her and she felt completely drained. Perhaps that was why she had let some of her defenses down. She knew she should have just sent Annika away with a thank you and a good night, but she hadn't. She had actually opened up, albeit only marginally, about her fear and her guilt that she had been found out and thus the school was exposed as well. Janeway couldn't understand why but having Annika, a near stranger, being concerned with her well-being had warmed something within the headmistress in a favorable though disturbing manner. She had been alone for so long that the thought of relying even a little bit on another person caused discomfort. Janeway knew she couldn't afford letting her defenses down with Annika Hansen. She couldn't let what had befallen Justin and Regina to happen to someone as innocent and sweetly naïve as Annika. She wouldn't.</p><p>Janeway moved away from the comfort of the couch to her workstation where she activated the monitor that held Hayes' tracer information within it. The small yellow blip indicated that the senator was still at home.</p><p>"Probably dreaming of ways to torture me." Janeway's murmuring was said in a much less serious manner than it probably should have been. She had a sickening feeling her sardonic comment probably wasn't that off the mark.</p><p>Janeway set the tracer to alert her if he left the vicinity of his home before she set the computer to a sleep cycle. After she entered her moonlit bedroom she dropped the silk robe on a nearby lounger and proceeded to ignore the large comfortable looking bed.</p><p>"Computer, release regeneration alcove. Authorization code: Janeway Pi One One Zero." Janeway pulled on the form fitting black, wire laced outfit as she watched the alcove emerge from the innocuous cream-colored wall.</p><p>"Activate."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 56</p><p>"Warning regeneration cycle incomplete."</p><p>Kathryn Janeway ignored the computer's voice as she pushed herself away from the large metal construct that had for the last two hours forced rejuvenating energy into her body. Her steely gray eyes moved to the flat screen monitor that showed Senator Hayes several hundred feet above his home.</p><p>Janeway flew high into the night sky even as she pulled on a reinforced combat uniform over her regeneration suit. With a speed that few knew she possessed she propelled herself like a supersonic rocket towards the east coast. She knew she had the two hours in the alcove to thank for her ability to maintain such a speed, but it seemed unimportant since she had a suspicion as to who had the senator.</p><p>Before she descended gently on to the roof of the Hayes' mansion, Janeway pulled the hood of her outfit over her auburn hair and ears. Her features were hidden beneath a black mask and her dark gray eyes were concealed beneath thin red tinted goggles.</p><p>The sensors ingrained in the lenses of her eyewear made the outline of the Delta Flyer evident to her. She wanted to go to the shuttle, but the low ominous growling that emanated from the large, dark haired wolf that prowled the backyard drew her immediate attention.</p><p>The massive claws of the wolf would have undoubtedly torn her to shreds if she hadn't raised a protective bubble around her before she descended onto the grassy lawn. Janeway pushed off from the ground so that she floated outside the distance of the wolf that was now snarling and lunging at her. She positioned herself near the tree line that kept the Hayes property concealed and isolated from its neighbors. The wolf continued to swipe at her with low growls and threatening snarls that caused copious amounts of viscous drool to run from his teeth lined mouth.</p><p>The light from the waxing moon glinted off teeth and the wolf's yellow eyes and it struck Janeway as a beautifully majestic sight even if the enraged creature seemed intent on ripping her from the sky. With a controlled breath and an apology on her lips she held her right palm towards the wolf. He let out a pained and angered yelp as a small stream of hot energy hit him on his left shoulder. The wolf made no sound when the second bolt struck.</p><p>Carefully, despite the fact that she knew the wolf had been rendered unconscious Janeway's feet touched the dewy grass. She placed a small circular device on the wolf's neck that erupted with reinforced titanium straps before she flew high into the air with a golden glow surrounding her. She entered the side door of the Delta Flyer with a softly spoken voice command.</p><p>"What are you doing, Tuvok?"</p><p>His curved fingers never left Senator Hayes' pained face even as Tuvok turned to address the woman who had spoken so gently, though a clear note of disapproval was held in her low, husky voice.</p><p>Janeway knew not to physically come into contact with Tuvok when he was in a mind meld with another, but she did slowly approach him. She pulled off her eyewear, mask, and hood as she neared the unconscious senator and the shaking, sweaty Tuvok.</p><p>Tuvok's angled eyebrows were creased in discomfort and his dark eyes narrowed as they shifted from Janeway to the unconscious but groaning senator.</p><p>"You don't want to be linked with Hayes." Janeway's drew ever nearer with her hands in a manner as non-threatening as she could. Her voice was soft and coaxing, hopefully persuasive. "You don't want his thoughts in your head. Break the link."</p><p>"He… must be… stopped."</p><p>"And he will. But not like this. Not with force. It's against everything we believe in. What you believe in." Janeway's hands hovered steadily above Tuvok's tense shoulders. She knew she could break the link with a well-timed blast, but she wanted her words to end this instead to prevent damage to befall either Tuvok or the senator. "We'll find another way to beat him. Don't do this to yourself, old friend. He's not worth it."</p><p>"He's… resisting my… attempts… to penetrate his mind…"</p><p>"Let him go, Tuvok." Janeway's voice became hard and she wasn't going to allow her feelings for the man to prevent her from stopping him.</p><p>Janeway wasn't comfortable at how sweat drenched Tuvok's pained visage or how his dark irises filled the whites of his eyes. Tuvok's nostrils flared, his jaw was tightly clenched and the skin around his eyes was creased with fatigue. She didn't know how someone like Senator Hayes could resist such a direct mental link, but it was clear to her that Tuvok only had a few more minutes until Hayes would be privy to the other man's thoughts as well. The dark green blood that dripped onto Tuvok's upper lip forced her hand.</p><p>Visions pushed their way into her mind the moment she placed her hands upon Tuvok's with their fingers entwined. Janeway felt more at ease now that Tuvok was a mere conduit and his memories and thoughts were blocked from Hayes. Her own mind was psionically impenetrable and so she had no risk of exposing her thoughts and memories to Tuvok and more importantly to Hayes. Janeway nearly screamed at the bombardment of violent and sickening memories and thoughts being transmitted from Hayes mind that she hadn't wanted Tuvok to be forced to witness.</p><p>Janeway squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth in her attempt to force down the bile that pushed its way into her throat at the imaginings Hayes had regarding her, more specifically his ideas of what to do with her if she was incarcerated by him. Despite the hot disgust that filled her she persevered through the demented imaginings into the senator's memories. She nearly smiled at what she found there.</p><p>"What have you done?" Tuvok's voice was steady, but there was an underlying discomfort that many wouldn't be able to detect. Kathryn Janeway wasn't merely one of many though.</p><p>Janeway lifted herself to her feet from the metal grated floor of the shuttlecraft that she had so recently been deposited onto after the mind meld had been severed. She looked from Tuvok to Hayes. The senator was slumped in the leather bound chair with his gray head lolled so that his chin nearly touched his pajama clad chest. The light snoring that emanated from the man was steady and so consistent that her worry was only for Tuvok.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" The pads of Janeway's fingers attempted to rub the headache from her temples as she looked pointedly at the now composed man who stood ramrod straight before her. She shook her head in frustration when Tuvok remained stoically silent with measured dark eyes upon her.</p><p>Janeway ignored her silent companion as she lowered the cloaked shuttle onto the grassy lawn of the Hayes' backyard. She gave one last pointed look to Tuvok before she disengaged the aft door.</p><p>"Return Hayes." Janeway's order wasn't voiced as a suggestion. "I'm going to go get Chakotay and then you both can explain to me exactly what the hell you two thought you were doing coming here."</p><p>The headmistress ignored the snaps the wolf directed at her as she lowered herself to her knees next to the dark haired wolf that strained against the metal bindings that held him captive. The rising sun cast a fiery glow across the shimmering form. She watched the large wolf as it transformed into the burly form of Chakotay garbed in a black combat uniform similar to her own. Janeway ignored the sheepish expression the man had on his features as she disengaged the bands that had imprisoned him.</p><p>"Come on. Sun's almost up."</p><p>Janeway didn't wait to see if Chakotay would follow her. She merely assumed that he was for his sake more than hers. The heavy footfalls behind her indicated that he was keeping a distance away from her but followed her all the same.</p><p>"Engage autopilot to the Institute, maximum speed."</p><p>Tuvok was fully restored to his composed self, though his tension showed in the small muscle that jumped in his jaw as he complied with the captain's orders. Hayes' presence still seemed to infiltrate her vessel and it fueled the anger she felt rise hotly within her at the two men that refused to meet her pointed glare.</p><p>"Kath—"</p><p>"Unless you're going to tell me why the hell you've broken about a dozen UFM protocols I don't want to hear it until we get back to the Institute." Janeway didn't add that she was intent on getting a full pot of extra-caffeinated coffee before she really laid into the two men she thought she could confide in the most, could trust.</p><p>Chakotay began to speak again, thought better of it, and instead settled his large form into the chair in front of the tactical station. His dark, worried eyes flitted back and forth from the tactical monitor to Janeway's irritated features.</p><p>"Senator Hayes poses a great threat to all metahumans, Captain." Tuvok, whose constitution when it came to Janeway was greater than Chakotay's, now stood stiffly in front of the overwrought woman. "Particularly to you. I was the one who suggested this action to Chakotay. I take full responsibility."</p><p>"That's generous of you, but I think there's probably enough blame to go around. You could probably name more of the UFM laws you two broke than I." Janeway's derisive tone caused both men to become even more rigid and tense. One finger pointed at Chakotay as her blue-gray eyes flashed with her anger. "And you. I don't care what time of the month it is… Don't you understand what you've almost done? The damage you two could have caused? I can't even imagine what you two thought you were doing tonight."</p><p>Chakotay's own dark eyes flashed with aggravation. "We were trying to protect you, Kathryn."</p><p>"That's not your job, Chakotay." Irritation colored Janeway's strained tones. She stood from her seat and placed her hands on her hips in a sure sign of her displeasure. "I'm not even going to speak about how presumptuous it is for you to think that you have to protect me. I'm more concerned about two apparent renegades I have at my school. You've committed assault on a United States senator. If you two had been exposed that godforsaken bill of his would be on the books within the day. What you've done has made me question my trust in both of you. And I'm wondering why I'm not taking you to New Zealand right now…"</p><p>"You have discovered something when you intervened in the mind meld." Tuvok's tone indicated it was more of a statement of knowledge than a question.</p><p>Tuvok had tried to penetrate the senator's memories, but he had been bombarded by Hayes' imaginings instead and hadn't been able to push through the disturbing images, most of which positioned Kathryn Janeway in the throes of terror and agony.</p><p>"When I 'inter—for the love of—Tuvok, I need you to listen to me right now." Janeway's hands emphasized her point as her tone changed from frustrated to earnest. "The only reason I'm not handing you over to UFM authorities is because you weren't able to complete the mind meld. I need you to understand me here. What you two tried to pull tonight not only undermined your commitment to the UFM but also the trust I have placed in both of you. I realize that perhaps you had some… misconception that I needed protection, but that doesn't mean what you did is justifiable. If either of you try to pull something like this again I will personally see you both sent to New Zealand. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Captain." Tuvok wouldn't allow uncertainty to edge into his voice. He knew Janeway's soft, low tones had denoted how angry she was, how disappointed.</p><p>"I won't apologize for wanting to keep you safe." Chakotay nearly took a step back at the scathing look that statement of truth had earned him. "What that bastard Hayes said—"</p><p>"I don't want to hear it." Janeway held one hand up to forestall any more insubordination. "I suggest you say 'yes, Captain' and leave it at that."</p><p>"Yes, Captain." The characteristic calm of Chakotay began to crumble under the weight of his frustration towards the woman before him and his disgust towards Hayes that caused a hot flush to color his features.</p><p>Janeway had no delusion that she'd be able to escape Chakotay's recrimination that was sure to be imminent. But for the time being she allowed the silence to fill the interior of the shuttlecraft for the duration of their two-hour supersonic flight back to the Voyager Institute.</p><p>Janeway left the two men to complete post-flight procedures once the Delta Flyer was docked in the subterranean hanger. She proceeded to her quarters as the sun started to slowly emerge over the horizon. The skylight of Janeway's apartment opened at her command. She slowly descended into her quarters with a tight tension in her shoulders and down her neck. She pulled the red and black uniform from her body and let the thick fabric fall to the carpeted floor.</p><p>The image reflected in the mirror above the bathroom sink caused Janeway to pause on her way to her sizeable bathtub. Her pale slim body was angled so she could take in the long angry scars that marred her naked back. She pushed away her own memories of how those scars had been made and also the thoughts she had been forced to attain from Hayes. Janeway turned the taps off before she lowered herself slowly into the bubbly fragrant hot water. She breathed in the soothing lavender aroma and attempted to loosen the knots that had formed in the muscles of her upper shoulders.</p><p>Soapy bathwater splashed in waves onto her tile floor when Janeway started severely and let out a rather high-pitched squeak of surprise when a crack of lightning intruded quite audibly in the recent silence of the morning dawn. When her heartbeat was once again steady and calm Janeway let out an exasperated sigh before one word that seemed to hold a wealth of information was softly pushed through her lips.</p><p>"Nechayev."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 57</p><p>"What the—whozit—hell!"</p><p>Annika fell on the bedroom floor in a heap with lavender colored sheets and a violet comforter twisted around her lanky from. With a few choice words and grunts she pulled the sheets and blanket from her body before she stormed to the window.</p><p>The sudden brilliant flash of lightning startled her once again and she jumped away from the window. She had initially thought it was Tom who had woken her from dreams filled with green vats and Queen Arachnia. Annika had been more than prepared to give Tom a piece of her mind, but it was apparent it wasn't him who had awakened her. Instead it was a tremendous and violent thunderstorm the sound of which rumbled deep in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Annika could have sworn the weather report had said clear skies for the next few days, but that had obviously been presumptuous of them because heavy drops of rain pelted the windows and caused puddles to form on the campus lawn.</p><p>A sharp rapping on her door pulled Annika from the rain-splattered window. She pulled on a baby blue terrycloth robe as she made her way to the front door. The door opened with a whoosh to reveal Tom Paris more gleeful than she had ever seen the man.</p><p>"Nechayev's coming!" Tom smiled broadly as he adjusted the front of his black, red streaked, streamlined combat suit. "Go get dressed. I'll wait for you here."</p><p>Annika narrowed her eyes at the too perky man at such an ungodly hour, but with a grunt of compliance she moved away from the open door to go to her bedroom to don one of the suits Janeway had brought her. She could hear Tom rummaging in her kitchen and smiled pleasantly when the smell of brewing coffee invaded her senses.</p><p>Tom turned with a mug of coffee when Annika returned from the bedroom. He resisted the urge to let out a whistle as he quickly took in the form fitting blue outfit with silver colored sleeves. Annika ignored his appreciative eyes and took the coffee from his outstretched hand.</p><p>"What's with the weather, huh?" Annika sipped her coffee and showed her appreciation of the hot bitter liquid with a lift of her full lips. She looked over the rim of her mug to see that Tom possessed a rather irritatingly knowing smile.</p><p>Tom shrugged as he watched Annika continue to drink the offensive brew. "She likes to make an entrance."</p><p>Annika's brow creased as she took in the nonchalant response. "Don't tell me… she can control the weather."</p><p>"Well, yeah." Tom ignored the sarcasm in Annika's voice as he tried to control his impatience because he wanted to be there with the headmistress when the Russian director greeted her.</p><p>"I should have known." Annika rolled her eyes before she finished her coffee.</p><p>"Come on we have to hurry or they'll be holed up in meetings and conference calls all day." Tom all but took the mug from Annika's hands as he moved towards the front door. "And then we'll be stuck with Vulky."</p><p>"Um, 'Vulky'?"</p><p>"You'll see." Tom led the way from the apartment as he moved down the hallway backwards so he could face Annika. "So did you end up talking with, uh, you-know-who last night like we suggested."</p><p>"Yes." She hissed the word out under her breath. Annika took a few larger strides so she could be closer to Tom in the hopes that he would keep his voice down.</p><p>"And?" Tom was now walking forward though his gaze was on the pleasant, faint blush that colored Annika's cheeks.</p><p>Annika shrugged to hide her agitation. "I don't know. I just said I was sorry about the ruling… she kept saying the school was no longer safe and— I don't know, Tom, she just seemed upset but was trying to hide it from me. I think—I think she's scared."</p><p>Tom looked skeptical at this but he didn't know all that Annika knew. She hadn't told him for the sake of Janeway's privacy that Hayes knew the headmistress was a metahuman and that the Voyager Institute was probably not just a very exclusive private school for the intelligently gifted.</p><p>"Janeway's not afraid of anything. Believe me." Tom's good mood was suddenly dampened by a worry that perhaps Annika was right. And if the captain was scared then perhaps he should be too. "Did you suggest the operation we were talking about last night?"</p><p>"No. It was late. I didn't want to bother her. Any more than I already had." Annika recalled how vulnerable, but undeniably strong Janeway had appeared last night with her pink silk robe and determined features. "Maybe after Nechayev leaves we could bring it up then."</p><p>"Sure. Sounds great." With the mention of the Russian director Tom's mood visibly brightened once again as a silly little grin was plastered on his lips.</p><p>The whipping winds hurled waves of rainwater upon Annika and Tom as they entered the gray dreariness of the day intermittently broken up by white flashes of lightning. Annika now understood why Tom had told her to suit up. The cobalt blue and silver sleeved outfit protected her from the onslaught of the thunderous storm. The same couldn't be said for her hair and exposed face and hands. She pushed drenched strands of blonde hair from her face as she followed Tom further into the storm.</p><p>"I don't know why the hell she has to be so goddamned dramatic every time she comes here!" B'Elanna's voice was a shout to overcome the thunder, heavy rain, and cracks of lightning as she greeted them.</p><p>Annika stopped in the center of campus with Tom and B'Elanna on either side of her. More newly awakened students and staff of the Voyager Institute emerged from the confines of the red brick buildings despite the downpour of precipitation.</p><p>The sudden reprieve from the cold rainwater made the drenched people within the slightly yellow glowing protective bubble turn their gaze skyward. Annika felt warmth fill her chest that helped to ward off the cold from the storm as Janeway hovered above them. She was the obvious source of their respite from the rain. Unlike Annika and the Voyager staff, Janeway looked impeccable and most noticeably dry garbed in a dark gray pantsuit and black button down silk blouse that hugged her petite form smartly.</p><p>Janeway descended, as she always did, gracefully to the water soaked ground in front of the huddled group of students and staff. Her protective bubble was well formed so her attention was on the small dark red shuttle that was in the process of landing a few feet in front of her.</p><p>When the side door of the small vessel opened no one could have guessed that a grand thunderstorm had just passed over the Voyager Institute. The sky was now cloudless and clear blue, the air dry and sun-kissed. The energy barrier Janeway had erected dissolved into nothingness as the headmistress stepped forward to greet the Russian director and her staff.</p><p>Annika craned her neck as her icy blue gaze took in the woman who had exited the shuttle after a rather serious looking dark haired man and a brunette woman whose hair seemed to be in an underwater state as it flowed behind her. The petite blonde woman with piercing light brown eyes and narrow but attractive features, who Annika knew without being told was Nechayev, smirked rather haughtily as her gaze took in the shivering huddled mass before her attention settled on Janeway.</p><p>"Katya, it is lovely to see you." Nechayev pulled Janeway to her with hands upon the auburn haired woman's shoulders before she deposited kisses on both of the headmistress' cheeks. "I hope you are not offended by my attempts to wet your grounds. Though I see you managed to stay dry. As usual. Despite my great efforts for the contrary."</p><p>Annika was sure she looked akin to a fish with her wide eyes and mouth agape, but she didn't care. She was far too distracted by Janeway's deep blush and carefully managed smile that seemed gracious but strained. Of course Nechayev wasn't saying anything too overtly scandalous, but perhaps that was only due to the children's' presence. Annika assumed Nechayev wouldn't be so subtle if that weren't the case, though she still had a rather salacious look to her narrow features as she maintained her close contact with Janeway.</p><p>Alynna Nechayev was definitely on the top of Annika's list. At least Chakotay wasn't so appallingly obvious in his interest. Annika felt heat rise to her own cheeks from a mixture of jealousy and loathing for the Russian woman. Before Annika could contort her features into indifference Nechayev's laser like gaze fell on her.</p><p>"What have we here? You've recruited someone new, yes?" Nechayev stepped away from the headmistress to approach Annika, who felt somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Pretty. Powerful perhaps?"</p><p>"Annika Hansen allow me to introduce—"</p><p>Janeway's introduction was interrupted by the light laughter that emanated from the Russian director.</p><p>"So formal, Katya." Nechayev had a self-aggrandizing air about her as she addressed Annika. "I am Alynna Nechayev. Perhaps you've heard of me. I'm the Director of the Institute of Elements. Do you have elemental powers maybe?"</p><p>"I—no." Annika's voice was lost in her throat as Nechayev's pointed gaze froze her to the spot as did the knowing smirk the Russian was giving her. Somehow Annika knew Nechayev was undoubtedly aware of her feelings for Janeway. She tried not to shift uncomfortably under the gaze from the director until finally those brown eyes left her face to take in the rest of the gathering.</p><p>"Look who has decided to be last to greet me." Nechayev's unforgiving voice brought attention to the rather broody looking man who had finally joined the throng of people gathered on the campus lawn.</p><p>"Director." Chakotay's dark eyes were narrowed though his expression was as impassive as he could make it as he greeted the insufferable woman before him as amicably as he could.</p><p>"Well," Janeway's voice cut through the silence the icy meetings had caused as she smiled diplomatically. "Now that the pleasantries are over perhaps we should begin, Alynna."</p><p>"Yes, of course. I have much news to tell you, Katya, much to share." Nechayev let one hand fall gently, but firmly atop of Janeway's forearm. "I hope you will be equally as forthcoming as I intend to be."</p><p>"You know I'll be as accommodating as I can." Janeway began to lead Nechayev through the open space her staff and students' had provided them.</p><p>Nechayev's voice flitted to the crowd before the doors closed behind the two headmistresses. "So you always promise."</p><p>"Greetings, B'Elanna."</p><p>Annika's attention was drawn away from the closed doors to the dark haired man who had accompanied Nechayev. His angled features seemed to be rather impassive though the look he was giving B'Elanna made Annika think perhaps there was a history there. If there was, Annika decided quickly, it was one B'Elanna seemed thoroughly against revisiting.</p><p>"Vorik." B'Elanna didn't grimace nor did she smile cordially. She kept her annoyance for the man reigned in as best she could. She still thought he was making one night of relaxed inhibitions at a UFM ball into a much bigger deal than she thought it ought to be. If she had known he'd look at her like a puppy dog every time they were together she would have picked someone else to relieve her frustrations with.</p><p>Annika nearly laughed. It was obvious what that history was and she almost felt sorry for the now downtrodden man who instead turned his attention to Azan and Rebi. She ignored the recruitment spiel being rattled off by Vorik to the twins in favor of the dark haired woman who had the appearance of being perpetually underwater.</p><p>"What are your abilities, if I may ask?"</p><p>Wide, dark brown eyes and the warm sensual voice made Annika feel as if she were beneath a warm bath though the water that had soaked her hair and face seemed to disappear the closer the dark haired woman approached.</p><p>"I'm Veronica Stadi." Stadi offered her hand as she leached more moisture from Annika. "I possess hydrokinesis."</p><p>"I turn into metal." Annika shook Stadi's hand and felt the last of the rain's water leave her.</p><p>"Interesting. But you are right; you are not an elemental. Though I would be interested in seeing you demonstrate your abilities." Stadi smiled as she dropped Annika's hand after she was given a nod of agreement. Stadi soon left Annika in order to greet other members of the Voyager Institute though she seemed to be studiously avoiding contact with Tom.</p><p>Annika nearly rolled her eyes. It was like a small community where everyone knew everyone and drama abounded. She watched Tom attempt to not be too obvious in his watching of Stadi as B'Elanna tried to avoid being too close to Vorik. Now Annika nearly laughed at the conscious maneuvering of the ex-lovers.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Kes' low, velvety soft voice was also filled with amusement from either the obvious dance between B'Elanna, Vorik, Tom and Stadi or from her own mirth being filtered to the elfish woman Annika wasn't sure.</p><p>"It's like a society within a society isn't it? The metahumans have their own government, own prison, own schools… set apart but still entrenched within human culture." Annika smiled broadly as she observed the Wysanti twins each demonstrating their transformations to the impressed nods of Vorik and Stadi. "It would almost be better if we were completely separated from humans."</p><p>"Perhaps." Kes' noncommittal answer was unacknowledged by Annika who was too distracted by both Vorik and Stadi's own transformations.</p><p>Vorik had erupted into a white-hot blazing form lined with red flowing lava with black acrid smoking wafting off of him. Stadi's form was as shimmering as Vorik's except instead of red and orange she was blue and white as water drifted from her liquid form and quickly turned into steam next to the living volcano. The Wysanti twins demonstrated their honed skills to the best of their abilities. Rebi formed an ice-made copy of himself that even moved as he did. Azan's flames created a large dangerous looking dragon whose claws curled protectively around him.</p><p>The scene that played out before her suddenly struck Annika as funny. It was like a game of show me yours I'll show you mine. Others joined in as they demonstrated their varied abilities freely and sometimes boastfully.</p><p>Beatrice Burleigh's spectral self glowed white and floated swiftly to the rooftop of the main building. Her solid form transported to where the astral projection was positioned and then she quickly teleported back to the ground in the same manner. The blonde haired teen smiled happily at the impressed words thrown her way.</p><p>The clear blue sky was filled with a sonically propelled Henry Burleigh and a zero density Billy Telfer. Three different though equally acerbic Mortimer Harrens kept mostly to themselves though every once and a while Annika caught them shifting their attention away from their personal computers to a person who was presently showing their newest found ability.</p><p>Annika knew she was probably grinning like a fool as she watched Mezoti use an invisible field to levitate Naomi a few feet into the air. She would have and had been a bit worried about the safety of such an activity but whenever Naomi fell to the ground she would phase into the earth up to her stomach and then pop back up completely unharmed. It became a game for the two girls.</p><p>"Why do they hate us?" Annika hadn't meant to say it, but she couldn't help but feel tightness in her chest as she watched the play that was taking place that would terrify most people, humans at any rate.</p><p>"They're afraid." Kes smiled a sad small smile as she watched a sheepish looking Icheb no longer under the guise of normalcy created by a portable holographic emitter. She knew only within the metahuman community would Icheb's appearance be accepted. And even then, some metahumans preferred to pass and distance themselves from being "different". Kes thought of herself and the fear she had seen in people's eyes when she had been unable to control her darker side. She wondered if there were those in the metahuman community who still thought she was far too dangerous to be allowed her freedom. Kes really couldn't blame them. She had been far too dangerous. "And sometimes they have reason to be."</p><p>"The 'Obsidian Order'?"</p><p>"Yes." Kes nodded her head even as she smiled at how Icheb was presently providing flight rides for the younger children. Naomi squealed with delight even as her small arms encircled Icheb's neck rather tightly. Kes turned her attention back to Annika. "The Obsidian Order was the greatest metahuman threat against humanity to ever exist. If they had had their way humans would have been their slaves. So would have some metahumans."</p><p>Annika followed Kes to a nearby bench that was positioned in front of the garden's large fountain. They were still able to watch the action but the cacophony of several super powered people would no longer intrude on their conversation.</p><p>"So what happened to them?"</p><p>A dark haunted look that passed over Kes' elfish features startled Annika until one word escaped softly between Kes' lips. "Reykjavik."</p><p>Annika watched the laughing children as opposed to Kes for the moment so her curiosity wouldn't seem so insensitive since it was obvious to her that the Icelandic city held a host of bad memories. She watched with amusement as Neelix corralled everyone inside with promises of a delicious breakfast all the while appearing as a small, but cajoling meerkat.</p><p>"Kes." Annika's soft entreating voice did as much to stop Kes' departure from the bench just as the hand on her delicate wrist. "I—I'd like to know what happened… in Reykjavik."</p><p>Kes didn't seem all that surprised by Annika's request nor did she seem opposed to the idea. She nodded knowingly before she smiled gently though it didn't reach her violet eyes. "I suppose you would. I have class at eleven and then lunch. We could meet afterwards in my office."</p><p>Annika wasn't sure how she felt about going to the counselor's office, but she knew Doctor Zimmerman had probably already informed Kes of the repressed memories that had apparently been uncovered. She nodded her head because she knew finally she would be able to know what had happened in a place that sparked such a disturbance whenever it was mentioned.</p><p>"Sure. After lunch then." Annika walked in step with Kes towards the main building. She knew the mention of Reykjavik had soured Kes' mood so Annika decided it would due to lighten it a bit. "Do you think I could take Nechayev in a fight?"</p><p>Kes let out a surprised laugh that was low and melodious. Her violet eyes sparkled with mirth as she patted Annika good-naturedly on the arm. "It would depend… can you take a few lightning strikes?"</p><p>"Huh. I don't know." Annika's joking was left aside as she really contemplated if she could take a lightning hit as well as she had Janeway's energy blasts. She supposed she could start a fight with Nechayev and find out, but then again she would be entirely comprised in metal so perhaps it wouldn't be the best of ideas.</p><p>"It might be something to know if you're going to attempt to fight someone who can throw lightning bolts at you." Kes' teasing tone turned to a more serious whisper. "The director isn't really as… scandalous as Tom and B'Elanna like to make her out to be. And it's unwise to believe anything you hear through the UFM rumor mill."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I won't." It wasn't as though she wasn't appreciative of how Kes was attempting to lend her support, but Annika felt childish having to be reassured in such an obvious way. "It's actually nice to have visitors here. Everyone needed some excitement—some cheering up after what happened last night."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Kes decided not to add that she knew it on pretty good authority that Janeway was in the process of relocating the students. Azan and Rebi would most likely be leaving for Russia within the week. Kes' chest constricted painfully at such a sudden loss to the Institute and to the headmistress. She knew Janeway only blamed herself since she was the one so solely targeted by Senator Hayes. Not for the first time Kes wished the stubborn woman would talk to her and if not her than someone else. Hopefully, someone who could manage to convince Janeway that not all the wrongs in the world were because of her. Kes didn't need to me empathic to see the dark guilt that surrounded Janeway like a veil. Sometimes it wasn't as noticeable, but lately it seemed even more evident than usual.</p><p>The deafening sound of lightning hitting a large oak tree outside the main building nearly made Annika drop her plate of waffles and tofu links.</p><p>"Oh, for heaven's sake!"</p><p>Like most of the inhabitants of the dining hall, Annika watched Celes rush from the room after her outburst with the epitome of righteous indignation on her features.</p><p>"Still want to see if you can take her in a fight." Kes' smile was shakier than usual as she resumed her movement to the large circular table where B'Elanna and Tom were pretending that Vorik and Stadi weren't in existence.</p><p>"What the hell was that about?" Annika deposited her plate atop of the table as she settled her lanky form next to B'Elanna.</p><p>"Oh, who the hell knows?" B'Elanna grumbled as she stabbed her fork into syrup drench waffles. "I told you she's so goddamned dramatic all the time."</p><p>"She about gave Celes a heart attack." Tom resumed munching on the food entrapped in his mouth as he pointed the bottom of his fork towards the window over his shoulder.</p><p>Annika watched with a mixture of amusement and sympathy as Celes frantically attempted with all her might to save the oak tree that had been charred and split down the middle. Lengthy vines erupted from the earth and moved like snakes across the massive trunk. Billy was floating above the smoking tree seemingly giving Celes information about damage she couldn't see from the ground.</p><p>"Yeah, you'd think they were people or something." B'Elanna shrugged. Her foul mood creased her forehead.</p><p>"She has a kinship with them, B'Elanna. Similar to Neelix's affection for the animals he emulates." Kes' voice was soft, but obviously chastising. She could feel Celes' grief.</p><p>The only response B'Elanna provided was a snort and another hard poke to her waffles. Annika would have laughed, but she knew that would just incense the already annoyed woman who avoided Vorik's gaze so studiously.</p><p>"No, no, Billy, every time she comes here she has to set one of the trees on fire and I'm not going to just sit back and take it anymore, she's—"</p><p>The rest of Celes' rant was cut off by their exit into the hallway that led to Janeway's office.</p><p>"I have to go get ready for class." Tom stood from the table with his empty plate in his hands and had a strangely serious expression on his boyish features. "Don't forget. Full moon tonight."</p><p>"Great." B'Elanna rolled her eyes as she grunted unhappily. "Just what we need when Nechayev's here."</p><p>"So, what happens when there's a full moon?" Annika looked from B'Elanna who had her slim, but strong arms across her chest as she slouched unhappily in her chair to Kes. The counselor was always the most helpful, but it was B'Elanna who answered Annika's query first.</p><p>"Chakotay's not a real werewolf of course, but he's affected by the moon. I can't explain it, so don't even ask." B'Elanna's ire rose to an even greater degree when she noticed the unfortunate fact that Vorik was approaching her table. "Just steer clear of him. Trust me. Gotta go."</p><p>With equal parts amusement and incredulity Kes and Annika watched the seemingly tougher than nails woman nearly running from a man who seemed quite at a loss as to how he found himself at a table sans B'Elanna Torres. Annika had to feel bad for the poor guy. Unrequited love, she could understand that in a big way. She also wondered how much teasing she could get away with before B'Elanna physically assaulted her. Annika decided "not much" as Kes tried to make not so truthful excuses for B'Elanna's hasty departure. Kes had sincerity and an innocence about her that made even the lamest of excuses seem reasonably believable, so with a disappointed but resigned expression Vorik departed from them.</p><p>Annika shook her head in sympathy but didn't go as far as to pity the man. He didn't seem too upset merely let down and perhaps even a bit perplexed. Vorik's constantly raised angled eyebrows gave him a perpetually puzzled look, which in turn allowed Annika the delusion that perhaps the man didn't know B'Elanna was so studiously avoiding him.</p><p>Any thoughts Annika still had lingering on Vorik vanished when she heard a quickly cut-off gasp from Kes. Before she could wonder what had caused such an utterance Annika was witness to an obviously distraught Celes being led through the campus by a comforting, but equally distressed Billy Telfer. Before she could stop herself Annika was at the dining room window so she could peer out at the two passersby more closely.</p><p>Annika couldn't help but feel like a voyeur, an intruder upon a personal moment between the two but she couldn't help how her icy blue gaze locked on to the couple. Celes had been overcome by her emotions and had stopped at the tree that she had so recently saved from the devastating strike of a lightning bolt. The large branches of the tree seemed to pulsate in time with Celes' heaving sobs as the wood grew and shrunk until Billy gently grasped Celes' shoulders to lead her to the large three story brick building that housed their living quarters.</p><p>Only when she could no longer see Celes or Billy did Annika acknowledge Kes' presence next to her. Annika's anger and worry showed in her low voice. "What did Nechayev say to her?"</p><p>"I'm not certain it was the director." Kes led Annika back to their table as the others seemed unaware that anything amiss had transpired. Kes regretted that her outburst had alerted Annika of Celes' distress at all. "I felt more of a sense of… terrible loss than anger."</p><p>"Did—do you think someone died?" Annika pushed her plate from her. The agitation she felt fluttered in her stomach and she had no desire to finish her breakfast.</p><p>"I certainly hope not, but it is possible." Kes' brow scrunched in contemplation. She considered the emotions she had sensed as Celes passed closely by and had an instinct as to what news the woman might have been given that would have left her in such a state. "Though I believe it is something else. Perhaps Celes has been informed of the impending closing of the Voyager Institute."</p><p>Annika raised a single eyebrow as looked at Kes skeptically. "She'd be that upset over the school closing?"</p><p>"It's not just a school to her. It's been her home for the last twelve years." Kes' voice wasn't unkind, but she was quite determined that Annika understand her point. "And it was the first place where Celes, well where many here felt safe… accepted. It's going to be a major blow for a lot of people."</p><p>"I—I understand that." Annika could feel embarrassed heat flush her cheeks at her inadvertent insensitivity. She felt the same ways as Celes, only she had only been at the Voyager Institute for a week, she couldn't imagine if she'd been there for over a decade. What that loss of security and acceptance would feel like. "But aren't there other places she can go? Other schools like this one?"</p><p>"Yes. There are many." Kes had to concede to the point that Celes' emotional upheaval was perhaps out of proportion to the pragmatic need to shut down the school. She knew there had to be something else. Something that would make Celes breakdown in such a way. Kes' violet eyes opened wide as sudden insight came to her. "She's leaving. Kathryn. She's not coming with us."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 58</p><p>"I merely enjoy keeping your Voyagers on their toes, Katya. It amuses me." Nechayev smirked as she took an offered Bularian canapé from the platter Janeway had placed between them on the mahogany desk in the headmistress' office. "Spasibo."</p><p>"Them on their toes?" Janeway poured Earl Grey tea into the small, white ceramic cup for the director as she smiled despite the skepticism in her voice. Satisfied that her friend was taken care of Janeway rested her petite frame as she took sips from her mug filled with the black bitter beverage she preferred. "You just like to see me squirm you mean. Admit it."</p><p>There was not a hint of remorse that could be pulled from Nechayev. The director merely shrugged her slender shoulders, indifferent to Janeway's unease. "Well, we must give them all something to discuss at length when meetings and socializing is dreadfully boring, do we not?"</p><p>"Well, no, I've never thought so." Janeway didn't want to contemplate how many sordid stories various people within her own school, and without regarding Nechayev and her, had made up. She shuddered to think of what some of the more ribald tales entailed. Unlike the woman seated in front of her decadently enjoying the sweet treat Janeway did not find being at the center of gossip amusing in the least. "Let them go talk about someone else. I'm sure there's enough real drama within the UFM to keep them occupied sufficiently."</p><p>"Ah, yes, but confirmed love affairs are not so interesting as those kept under secret." Nechayev took in the woman she had known for nearly two decades.</p><p>The sunlight cast in by the three large windows behind Janeway caused red and gold to streak through auburn hair that framed a face that was both strongly chiseled and delicately elegant. The blue-gray eyes were alight with the contentment that came from the familiar feel produced by the company of an old friend. Janeway had divested herself of the dark gray blazer shortly after they had entered her office. The short-sleeve, black silk blouse hugged Janeway's feminine curves and slim form attractively, which Nechayev silently appreciated. Sometimes Nechayev wished the rumors about them were true. But alas, her and Janeway had never been lovers and most likely never would be. Especially, Nechayev smiled internally, if that new recruit of Janeway's had anything to say about it. She wondered if Janeway was aware of the latest victim that had fallen under her charms.</p><p>"Tell me about this new woman, this Annika." Nechayev watched the headmistress very carefully, but she was disappointed to see nothing indicative of Janeway sharing Annika's obvious feelings. "She is powerful?"</p><p>"She's certainly that." Janeway kept her tone carefully controlled, even, so she would not allow any of her tumultuous feelings for Annika to be revealed to Nechayev. "Perhaps she will demonstrate them for you later. She's quite impressive."</p><p>"And very attractive. Have you not noticed?" Nechayev couldn't imagine anyone being completely unaffected by Annika's beauty. Still she couldn't see anything in Janeway's expression that would lead her to believe the headmistress wasn't immune.</p><p>"I'm running a school, Alynna, not a modeling agency." Janeway rolled her eyes for she knew what her friend wanted to hear.</p><p>Nechayev was constantly badgering her to get a private life or at least pick up a few lovers. Janeway supposed she could tell Nechayev the truth. That she had quite unexpectedly fallen for the courageous bold woman who had entered her Institute a mere six days ago. Janeway knew what stopped her. She was quite aware that Nechayev would never let her rest unless she made her interest known to Annika. She couldn't, not now that she knew anyone associated with her would be in danger. Janeway wouldn't permit that. So, she kept silent.</p><p>"You have no pleasure in your life, Katya. I have been saying it for years." Nechayev's tone held only a small amount of admonishment mostly her low voice was sympathetic.</p><p>Despite her prods the Russian director was well aware of the reasons Janeway was reticent regarding personal entanglements. After all, Nechayev had been part of the hazard team that had recovered Justin Tighe's lifeless body from the underground prison in Antarctica. She pushed away the memory of the anguish and fury that had erupted from Janeway that day in favor of moving on to more benign topics of conversation.</p><p>"I am more than willing to take all of your students to my school." Nechayev delighted in the look of relief and gratitude that shone on Janeway's features. "But I will only take certain members of your staff."</p><p>Janeway finished off her bark of a laugh with an amused grin. "I understand. Thank you."</p><p>"Think nothing of it. I see great potential in the twin elementals." Nechayev knew such control in ones so young bespoke highly of their instructors. The other students didn't necessarily fall under her purview, but that was a matter to contemplate at a later date. Their security was first and foremost. There was no place safer in her mind than her school since the New Republic of Russia had a much less fearful view regarding metahumans. "The other children have great power as well?"</p><p>"Yes. They do." Pride and regret fought for dominance in Janeway's husky voice. She pushed away the feelings of loss already forming painfully in her chest. She would miss her students and her staff terribly, but it was what had to be done. She wouldn't let her own feelings deter her from her mission. "Take care of them, Alynna. Keep them safe."</p><p>"You need not even ask that of me, Katya. You already know that I will." Nechayev watched as Janeway nodded her head a bit distractedly. "What is it that is truly bothering you? Why have you called upon me?"</p><p>Janeway looked at Nechayev sharply as if surprised that one of her oldest friends could read her so well. Finally the headmistress relented and forced the uncertainty and remorse she felt from between her lips. "I fear I haven't adequately prepared them for all the dangers that are out there."</p><p>"You give them too little credit. And yourself." Nechayev leaned forward to place a gentle hand atop of Janeway's. "I know my Institute could not withstand the domination of both of us, but you will find a new post and carry on your instruction. All is not lost."</p><p>Janeway nodded noncommittally before she stood from her desk, which broke the physical contact between her and Nechayev. She went to the middle window behind her desk chair to peer out into the sunlight-enriched campus. She wondered if she ever truly appreciated the beauty of the landscape before.</p><p>"What is it that you are not telling me?" Nechayev faced Janeway in front of the tall window with her arms crossed and a suspicious expression on her narrow features.</p><p>"I'm not going with you to Russia. At least not yet." Janeway touched her hand to the windowpane so that the warmth of the sun could be felt through her palm and fingertips. Her voice was a low whisper though in the silence of the office Nechayev who stood next to her with a wary look heard it clearly. "I've been exposed, Alynna. Hayes knows what I am. I've seen what's in his mind. I know he won't stop pursuing me. I can't allow anyone else to be harmed in that pursuit. He's fronting the Friends of Humanity. He has a lot of power at his disposal. More than I ever considered. No matter what the outcome of his bill he's going to strike. With everything he's got."</p><p>"We will handle Hayes together then."</p><p>"I can't ask any of you to join me, Alynna." Janeway's hand left the warm glass so she could face Nechayev directly with her stance rigid and sure. The headmistress' slate gray eyes were steely and unwavering. "I know where their bases are."</p><p>"That is tremendous. We will—"</p><p>Nechayev's words were cut off by the sharp words that spilled forth passionately from Janeway. "No. It has to be me. Only me. I'm going to destroy those bases. Every last one of them. I have to do it quickly and completely. And then you, Alynna, will be given the task of bringing me down. The UFM won't be able to do anything less. And I won't stop you. Just give me two days to complete my crimes against humanity. I will begin my work on Sunday."</p><p>"How dare you!" Nechayev's face was flushed with righteous indignation as her voice boomed within Janeway's office. "This is why you have called me here? So that I might be part of your suicidal scheme? Your quest for martyrdom? I should kill you right now!"</p><p>Janeway should have known it was coming, but she was still startled by the earsplitting sound of lightning striking the large oak tree only a few yards away from her window. When she looked at Nechayev she knew the director wasn't opposed to idea of smiting her with a bolt of lightning as well. Perhaps the only reason why Nechayev didn't was because she knew Janeway would only absorb the energy.</p><p>"Alynna, I'm sor—"</p><p>Janeway wasn't expecting the hard slap that snapped her head sideways and caused her left cheek to burn. When she turned her head to look evenly at Nechayev she saw small currents of electricity sparking in her eyes that crackled when the hot tears mingled with the tiny bolts of energy.</p><p>"Do not speak lies to me." Nechayev's petite frame shook with fury and the lightning that had started so small within her eyes now surrounded her in crackling currents as her fists balled in an attempt not to slap the other woman again. "I never dreamt I would say this to you of all individuals. You are a coward. And a hypocrite. You press the high moral ideals of the UFM onto others but arrogantly you think you are exempt from them. Explain to me why I should not take you into custody right now for conspiracy."</p><p>"Because you know you would have to kill me to stop me. And because you know I have to do this." Janeway tried her chances and grasped Nechayev's slim shoulders as she looked earnestly into narrowed brown eyes. "Alone."</p><p>"And you leave me to lead the hazard team to kill you then." Nechayev brushed away Janeway's hands as she sat down heavily in one of the maroon upholstered chairs in front of the large mahogany desk. The crackles of lightning had all but vanished from her form. "Is this what our friendship means to you that you would leave me such an unsightly task?"</p><p>"Well, I would hope it wouldn't necessarily come to that. As I said, I won't resist." Janeway knew the other woman needed space so she went to peer out the window again. She smiled sadly at the sight of the burnt oak tree entwined in newly grown vines of support. "I just need two days to complete my mission. I have never murdered before and I don't intend to now. But those bases must be destroyed. Some of them are above ground. Inside skyscrapers and industrial complexes. Millions of dollars worth of damage. It can't go unpunished. It's a massive preemptive strike with information gained illegally. The UFM would never let it pass with impunity."</p><p>Thoroughly confused Nechayev could only watch as Janeway turned slowly towards her. The near desperate expression on the headmistress' face startled her into silence.</p><p>"I'm tired of hiding, Alynna. And yet I can't risk exposure. And that might be cowardly of me, but it's the truth." Janeway's bleak voice seemed oddly loud in the silent office. She came around her desk to sit in the matching chair across from Nechayev. "Hayes won't rest until he has me. And he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. I have no doubt of that."</p><p>"Then we'll dispose of Hayes." Nechayev stood abruptly. She felt renewed by a sense of purpose. "I'll take care of him personally."</p><p>"No. I can't allow you to—we can't touch him. If he were to turn up dead there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who was behind it. And that will make him a martyr and certainly further his cause." Janeway's tone was firm and unrelenting. She wouldn't allow anyone to impede her mission. Not even Alynna. "What I am planning will take away his firepower. If I am successful it will take him a long time to rebuild his little army and it'll be up to you to defend against him and his supporters."</p><p>Any more assaults both physically and verbally were stayed by the sheer fact that perhaps for the first time in their long association with one another Nechayev saw what a traumatized soul Kathryn Janeway truly was. This woman who loved so much, who felt so deeply hadn't been designed to withstand the horrors and the abuse she had been made to witness, to experience.</p><p>Nechayev submitted against her better judgment as she nodded her head somberly in acquiescence. "What do you will of me?"</p><p>"Headmistress!"</p><p>Janeway and Nechayev slowly turned their grave faces to the open doorway that contained a furious Celes and Billy looking rather sheepish, but supportive.</p><p>"Ms. Tal?" Janeway gradually stood from her chair to fully face the irate woman who had just barged into her office. "What seems to be the problem?"</p><p>"I—" Celes' voice faltered. Whether it was due from the patient though mildly irritated tone Janeway voiced her question with or by the derisive look on Nechayev's features Billy didn't know.</p><p>"My apologizes for the tree." Nechayev shifted her expression to one a bit more apologetic as she also stood.</p><p>Both Celes and Billy were shocked into silence and gave one another a quick, confused look.</p><p>"Nevertheless I suggest you both leave this office. Now." Nechayev didn't actually move towards them, but the threat in her voice caused the pair to take a step back.</p><p>"Captain?" Billy looked from Nechayev to the eerily silent headmistress with uncertainly on his boyish features.</p><p>Billy and Celes were rooted to their spots as they watched Janeway approach them with a serious and determined expression. They both wondered if they've ever seen her look so solemn.</p><p>"I have a job for both of you. Due to circumstances I'm not at liberty to discuss at this time the Voyager Institute is shutting down." Janeway ignored how their confused expressions, almost as if she had just hurtfully betrayed them both, pained her as she continued without interruption. "The staff and the students will be relocating to the Institute of Elements with Nechayev on Friday. I need you both to secure Majel and the rest of the technologies so they are also ready for transport. I'll have Lyndsay join you shortly. Dismissed."</p><p>"But, Captain—"</p><p>"Mr. Telfer, the director and I have much to discuss before you depart with her so if you—"</p><p>"Aren't you coming with us, Headmistress?" Celes' wide brown eyes flitted from Janeway to Nechayev's pinched expression and her answer seemed evident. "But you must!"</p><p>"What I must do is secure the safety of those I'm responsible for. Now, Ms. Tal, Mr. Telfer, I'd like you to carry out my instructions." Janeway's steely gaze was as unrelenting as her hard voice. "We don't have a great deal of time."</p><p>"Of course, Captain." Billy nodded as obediently as his shock would allow him to as he took Celes gently, but firmly by the arm before he led her into the hallway. Celes burst into tears as soon as she was taken into the outer chamber.</p><p>"I told you not to go in there." Harren didn't look up from his PADD even as he continued to mock the simpering couple that had just intruded upon his theorizing. "But no you wouldn't listen. Think you're her favorite or something."</p><p>Celes was too busy with her hot tears and sobs to take much notice of Harren. Billy narrowed his eyes as they passed by Harren, but he thought himself above cursing or making snide comments.</p><p>"What the hell!" Harren's PADD dropped from his hands like an anvil onto his leg and unlike Billy he was not above releasing a hearty curse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 59</p><p>Annika contemplated the dark depths of the steaming coffee held in white porcelain. She considered her options. An act she had been performing alone in her guest quarters for the last two and half hours.</p><p>She's leaving. The captain. She's not coming with us. Kes' words kept coming back to her. Repeating like a broken record inside her head. After Kes had uttered those words she had left Annika alone to provide comfort to Celes who had been obviously distraught.</p><p>Fear and uncertainty filled Annika as she wondered, worried about what she could possibly say to Janeway to make her stay. Why the headmistress was not coming with them in the first place concerned Annika as well. Perhaps, she thought with some consciously conjured hope Kes was wrong. Maybe something else had upset Celes and Billy other than Janeway leaving them. Annika knew that probably wasn't true otherwise Kes would most likely have come to say that she had been mistaken. In two hours Kes hadn't come to do any of that.</p><p>Annika looked at the clock displayed in red digital numbers on the microwave. 11:21 AM. Kes was still in class, so Annika would have to wait until lunch to speak with her. She hoped Kes was wrong, presumptuous, but it struck Annika as some kind of fact that Kes was rarely mistaken.</p><p>She thought about going to see Janeway herself, but fear had stopped her. Fear of hearing that the headmistress was leaving. And also fear of what she would do in a panic if faced with that terrible reality. Annika figured she would make a fool out of herself and admit to her infatuation. That wouldn't be so bad as if Janeway, upon hearing that Annika was besotted with her, was disgusted. She knew the headmistress was far too kind to be so unpleasant, but that didn't alleviate Annika's terror.</p><p>The knock on her door startled her out of her reverie and she cursed softly as hot coffee sloshed from the cup onto her hand. Annika's heart hammered in her chest in the hope and fear that it was Janeway on the other side of the wooden door. She forced a welcoming smile to her lips as she pressed the entry button. Annika's smile faltered completely when the sliding door revealed Alynna Nechayev.</p><p>"Um—" Apparently it was not only Annika's smile that faltered within the presence of the Russian director. She couldn't even protest when she was rather rudely pushed aside so that Nechayev could enter the apartment and the door could slide close behind her.</p><p>"Are you not aware of what is transpiring at this very moment?" Nechayev's contemptuous tone caught Annika off-guard as well as loosened her tongue.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Annika's voice was just scornful and she was surprised yet again when Nechayev released a short laugh. She thought she detected some relief in that sound.</p><p>"You already do not like me. I see it quite clearly." Nechayev smiled with approval as she nodded her head in understanding. "I would dislike me as well if I craved the affection of Kathryn Janeway."</p><p>"I—" Annika couldn't deny it, so she decided to forgo speaking about it at all. Her light blue eyes narrowed as she watched Nechayev move about the apartment as if in search of something. Annika's voice was impatient when she finally addressed the director. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I want many things." Nechayev stopped her roaming of the apartment to look squarely at Annika. Her brown eyes seemed to see right through the other woman and it took Annika some effort on her part not to flinch. "I am wondering if you know what is to come and why it is you are doing nothing to prevent it."</p><p>"It's not really my place to tell—"</p><p>"You are too afraid, as are many, to stand up to her even when you know it is the right thing to do. I do understand, but you must. She cannot be allowed to carry out her plan."</p><p>"Why don't you stop her?" It was a cowardly tactic, but Annika was embarrassed by the truth Nechayev had just stated.</p><p>"I have tried. She will not listen to me. It must be you."</p><p>"Why? What will I be able to do that you couldn't?"</p><p>"You can offer her something which I was always reticent about offering." Nechayev took a step closer. Her brown eyes shimmered with tears of regret. "She lives only for others. Perhaps you will give her a reason to live for herself."</p><p>"She's—I—I understand." And somehow Annika did.</p><p>All those stories she had heard regarding Kathryn Janeway seemed to fit together completely to form a picture of a woman who never considered herself, who never fought for her own well-being but that of everyone else around her. Perhaps Janeway thought she was vastly alone because of this. Because no one considered forcing her to join them. Or told her how much they loved her. How much she meant to them. Because they were all scared. Annika wondered if Janeway could be so mistaken to think that the others would manage without her. Would survive. They would live on of course, but she was without a doubt the matriarch to their family and it would crumble with her absence.</p><p>"I do love her." Annika's gaze never wavered from Nechayev's brown eyes and narrow features. Her voice was sure and strong as if she had never said a more truthful statement in her life.</p><p>"I know. Now go. Tell her. Make her fight for herself for once in her life." Nechayev smiled sadly upon the threshold of the now open doorway as she turned away from Annika lest her tears be shown. Her voice was hushed and reverent. "Allow her be selfish."</p><p>The wooden door slid shut behind the director and Annika had to reconsider her list-of-people-she-didn't-like for Alynna Nechayev surely could no longer be on it. Annika stood very still as she fought against her fear, her anxiety until she ran from the apartment.</p><p>If Annika received any looks or comments as she ran across the sunny campus she ignored them as she moved swiftly towards the main building. She only vaguely heard Harren's somewhat feeble attempts to tell her that she couldn't just barge in to the headmistress' office unannounced. Annika was breathless, but determined to get her words out even when Janeway's surprised blue-gray eyes met her own.</p><p>"I don't know exactly what you're planning, but you can't go through with it." Annika pushed the door closed behind her as she allowed the adrenaline to leave her body while she took deep breaths.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Janeway wasn't sure what was more shocking, Annika's words or her harried look. The headmistress stood slowly as she carefully removed her glasses and set them upon her desk. Patiently she waited for Annika to regain her breath so she could answer her.</p><p>"You're leaving aren't you? You're not coming with us." Annika pushed off the door with her hands before she approached the headmistress' desk as nonthreatening as she could. Her voice was matter-of-fact, but clearly upset. "Why?"</p><p>"With all due respect, Ms. Hansen, I don't need to explain myself to you." Janeway's voice remained even though there was a flash of irritation within her tone that made it low and gravely.</p><p>"No. Of course you don't. So maybe I should explain myself to you instead." Annika stood stiffly in front of the headmistress with the desk acting as a physical barrier between the two. Annika forced her voice to become calm, earnest and unwavering. "I told you last night I want to fight. That I would fight with you. I meant it. But I—I didn't tell you everything."</p><p>Janeway's blue-gray eyes were even larger than before when Annika had so unexpectedly burst into her office. Annika's heartfelt tone, icy blue eyes that warmed the headmistress' chest with the naked affection she saw in them and the way Annika's full lips were quirked only slightly into a small smile.</p><p>"What haven't you told me?" Janeway was surprised how composed her voice was in opposition to the rapid beating of her heart and the heavy thrumming of blood that sounded in her ears.</p><p>"I haven't told you all the things you do… that make me fall a little more in love with you the longer I know you." There she had done it. Admitted to what she had known the night she had seen Kathryn Janeway descend like a tragic looking angel upon the campus garden. Annika prided herself for her daring despite how she feared she would either faint or vomit from being so truthful.</p><p>Janeway opened her mouth as if to say something, but whatever it was left her, so her lips pressed together into a serious line instead.</p><p>"How you blush whenever you're given a compliment, even if it's the simple truth that you are beautiful." Annika couldn't help it. The flush that was now present on Janeway's cheeks caused her lips to form a grand smile despite the way her stomach churned uncomfortably. Regardless of her unease Annika continued. "How you smile and rave about Neelix's soy omelets even though I know you can only get them down by drinking coffee right after. How you fly with Icheb in the dead of the night. How you—</p><p>"</p><p>"Stop. Please stop." Tears had sprung to Janeway's eyes so she turned her face away from Annika. She pressed the pads of her fingers to her lips while one arm crossed over her chest. Her voice was soft, but beseeching. "It's too much."</p><p>"Why? Why is it too much?" Annika didn't dare draw closer and she quieted her voice to match Janeway's. "I realize we've only know each other—it doesn't matter. I know what I feel for you is real. I felt it the first night I was here. When I saw you in the garden. You were—you looked so terribly sad, tragic, but at the same time you had this amazing strength that—I'm sorry. My intention isn't to upset you."</p><p>The headmistress had turned towards Annika once again. Tears were attempting to escape, but with all the strength she could muster Janeway kept them at bay. "I'm sorry, Annika. I can't."</p><p>"Nechayev's right. You live only for others. I said I was in love with you, but I didn't say you were perfect." Annika tempered her voiced so that Janeway knew this wasn't a hostile attack. "They love you, you know. They all love you. But you keep them all at arm's length. They ask you to join them and you refuse even though it pains you to do so. Most of them don't even use your first name. And that hurts you as well. This mission of yours, you don't have to do it alone. You might not be aware of this but for only being here a week, less than really, I already know every last one of them would die before they let any harm—"</p><p>"I know. That's why I can't ask them to risk—I'm responsible for their safety." Janeway felt exposed and it didn't sit well with her. Her irritation at being so easily read was clear in her sharp tone. "I won't ask them to give up their freedom, their lives, when I am fully capable of carrying out my plan alone."</p><p>"Irrelevant." Annika's impatience with the stubborn woman before her edged into her voice. What Janeway wasn't aware of was how truly immovable Annika was when she set her mind on something. "They aren't children. Why don't you let them make the decision for themselves?"</p><p>"You don't understand." The headmistress turned away from Annika to look out the large window located behind her desk.</p><p>Janeway pressed her hand against the glass of the windowpane as if she could touch the lunch goers who moved across the campus. She only admitted to herself that sometimes their companionship with each other did pain her. But even though Annika didn't know why she distanced herself from almost everyone she knew she had good reason to. She wouldn't allow anyone else to be hurt because of her.</p><p>"No. I suppose I don't." Annika could almost see Janeway retreat into herself as the headmistress hugged her slim frame and peer seemingly distractedly out of the large bay window. Annika's voice grew stronger, braver, for she knew it was now that she had to rest her case. "But that doesn't mean I'm not right. I'm my own person, Kathryn. I want to fight with you. And you'd have to imprison me to stop me."</p><p>Annika watched as Janeway slowly turned from the window with an indefinable expression that worried her. Her heart thumped quickly in her chest as she remained frozen to the spot as Janeway came around the desk to stand only a few feet away. The tears that had been forced to remain entrapped caused Janeway's dark blue eyes to shine and there seemed to be a faint golden glow surrounding her.</p><p>"You're serious aren't you? About everything?" Janeway's smile was tremulous upon seeing Annika's nod. "You're in love with me?"</p><p>"Hopelessly. Even if you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." Annika also smiled until she realized with a start she had no idea what Janeway felt for her.</p><p>"Oh, to hell with it."</p><p>Annika would have gasped in either shock or pleasure or a mixture of both if her breath hadn't been stolen by the woman who was presently kissing the living daylights out of her. Annika was winded and not a little disappointed when Janeway's soft, moist lips left her own.</p><p>"I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Janeway backed quickly away from Annika horrified by her own impulsiveness.</p><p>The headmistress' backpedaling was stopped short by her desk, which made her stumble until she was righted by Annika's sure, but gentle grasp. The naked desire and adoration she saw in Annika's light blue eyes and soft smile made her breath catch in her throat. And then Annika's full lips were upon hers again. The moan of pleasure that rumbled from her indicated the fading of the last of Janeway's resistance as she relaxed in Annika's strong arms. Arms that now encircled her tenderly even as the kisses grew more aggressive as Annika's tongue dueled with her own.</p><p>Annika's hands shook as they began to move along Janeway's back. The silk shirt was made warm by the body it covered and Annika wondered if the pale smooth skin beneath was just as soft. She thought it would be. Annika groaned as her eagerness to find out warred with the awareness of the impracticality of their location. As if she sensed Annika's turmoil Janeway ended the heated kiss, but didn't remove herself from Annika's arms.</p><p>The rosy flush upon Janeway's face and neck, the breaths that caused her chest to rise and fall heavily and the sight of her tongue darting out to moisten her lips all caused Annika to wish they were somewhere else. Especially when the headmistress' door was flung open.</p><p>"Kathr—"</p><p>Chakotay didn't wait to hear a denial or anything worse than that. He could already feel the wolf begin to elongate his teeth as he broke into a run. He growled at Harren who always looked so insufferably smug. His sprint was unhampered by the bones that were contorting beneath the shifting flesh and growing muscle as he rushed to the forest on the edge of campus. The moment the sun was at its highest a great howl was released into the midday sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 60</p><p>"Chakotay?"</p><p>Annika reluctantly released Janeway from her embrace. The headmistress looked worried, but also confused. Could it possibly be true, Annika wondered doubtfully, that Janeway wasn't aware of how Chakotay felt about her? The bemused expression Janeway possessed seemed to indicate that it was indeed true.</p><p>"He's in love with you." Annika watched Janeway's features carefully for any reaction. She was somewhat relieved when Janeway merely nodded ruefully.</p><p>"I thought he had gotten over all that." Janeway's voice was regretful but frank. "I was aware that he had feelings for me at one time, but he never indicated he still maintained them. I was sure he was over me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kathryn, but I can't imagine anyone ever being completely over you." Annika was rewarded with a small tremulous smile from the headmistress. Annika's anxiety warned her against such a question, but she had to know. "Do you have feelings for him?"</p><p>"Yes. He's a dear friend. Am I in love with him? No. I've not been in love for a very long time." Janeway brushed a gentle hand down Annika's arm before she grasped her hand. "I didn't think it was something I could truly have again. That was until a certain stubborn woman barged into my office."</p><p>Annika pulled Janeway to her and reveled in the feel of soft, warm curves pressing against her own and the lavender scent of Janeway's hair, not to mention the feel of soft, but fervent lips moving against hers. Annika moaned deeply when Janeway's tongue slipped past her lips before it explored the inside recesses of her mouth. Janeway's mouth on hers was almost bruising, but the hands that cupped Annika's face were gentle, almost reverent in their touch.</p><p>It was with reluctance that Janeway ended the heated exchange. Her wide blue eyes sparkled, but her voice was concerned. "I need to go talk to him."</p><p>Annika could only nod her head. Janeway's flushed complexion and the moist lips that were reddened and swollen from the attention she had paid them so passionately made her head swim with desire. She didn't emerge from her haze until Janeway was almost to the door.</p><p>"Kathryn?" Annika grasped one of Janeway's hands with her own. Her icy blue eyes were pleading, perhaps even a little desperate. "Please, be careful."</p><p>Janeway used the hand not held tightly entrapped to brush fingers softly across Annika's cheek and then to pass over her full lips. "I will."</p><p>With all the will power she could muster Janeway removed herself from Annika's grip and her presence and departed from her office.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Annika fell heavily into one of the plush chairs in front of the headmistress' desk as a large smile pulled her full lips up almost painfully.</p><p>Annika could still feel Janeway's lips upon hers. Taste the essence of the woman on her tongue. Still smell the intoxicating scent of lavender soap and Janeway's own unique fragrance. Feel the press of warm, soft curves. Annika had thought she would shatter into tears of happiness when Janeway looked at her with dark blue eyes filled with the unmistakable glow of newly found love.</p><p>"What're you still doing here?"</p><p>Harren's voice made Annika jump with a small squeak of surprise. She glared at the man for both startling her and for interrupting her remembrance. She passed by him without a single word though she thought she heard him bemoaning people just barging in wherever they pleased.</p><p>Upon entering the sun-drenched day Annika had to stop and realize fully what had just transpired. Annika pressed her fingers to her slightly swollen lips and smiled broadly. Anticipation caused her heart to race and heat to rise to her cheeks. She imagined she felt Janeway's lips upon hers again and her knees nearly buckled from the onslaught of pleasure it invoked.</p><p>"Hey, you all right?" Lyndsay grinned at the surprised squeak she had just caused Annika to expel.</p><p>"Oh, what? Oh yes, I'm fine." Annika knew her flushed appearance didn't really support her case. Her broad grin probably didn't help either.</p><p>Lyndsay's hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's up with you? I find you standing in the middle of campus, grinning like a fool—"</p><p>"I'm not 'grinning like a fool'." Annika blushed even more, but she couldn't stop smiling. She wondered if she appeared as insufferably smug as she felt. "I—it's just a beautiful day that's all."</p><p>"When will you young-uns realize you can't lie to an old bat like me?" Lyndsay's arms crossed over her chest and her expression was one of pure immovability. "So give."</p><p>Annika stepped closer to Lyndsay to avoid being overheard by the students and staff emerging from the mess hall. "I—we—I told her how I felt."</p><p>"You're kidding!" Lyndsay's hazel eyes were wide in surprise, but to Annika's astonishment and relief she couldn't detect any disapproval. "I assume it went well from the insufferable grin plastered all over your face."</p><p>Unconsciously, Annika's fingers went to her mouth again.</p><p>"You've got to be joking! I don't believe it!" Lyndsay shook her head, which just emphasized her point. "I don't freakin' believe it!"</p><p>Annika wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, though she was moved to tell Lynsday to lower her voice so the whole city wouldn't hear her. Thankfully Lyndsay complied.</p><p>"I never thought she would actually admit to it." Lyndsay smiled with respect as her head shook in happy disbelief, impressed with Kathryn for her honesty. She was actually damned proud of the woman.</p><p>"What? She—she talked to you? About me?" Now it was Annika's turn to be flabbergasted. She was also delighted that it wasn't just her who had been distracted by a growing infatuation the last few days.</p><p>"Only a little. I never would have even guessed she would—wow." Lyndsay patted Annika good-naturedly on the back as she continued to smile broadly. Her alto tones remained high-spirited. "I'd love to stay and chat some more. Dish the greatest piece of news to ever hit the Voyager Institute, but I have to go teach youngsters about techy stuff. Well, good luck, Annika. I wish I didn't have to say you'll need it. Also, keep in mind that if you hurt her I will kill you." Lyndsay grinned brightly. "Okay, later, gator."</p><p>"Uh, yeah sure, later." Annika's wave goodbye was as uncertain as her voice. Somehow she didn't think Lyndsay was joking. "Holy, jeez!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Annika, I didn't mean to startle you." Kes let her hand drop from Annika's shoulder and smiled apologetically. She sensed an odd mixture of anxiety and bliss emanating from Annika, but she decided she could ask about it when they were alone or perhaps not at all. Annika could divulge to her if she wished. "Were you still planning on coming to talk to me? I didn't see you at lunch."</p><p>"Oh yes, I was, um, busy." Annika turned away from Kes lest her sudden blush that she felt infuse her cheeks hotly would be seen. It was a rather illogical move on her part since she knew full well Kes could probably sense each and every tumultuous emotion she was feeling already, but she still maintained the right to overlook that small detail. "I'm ready now, if you are."</p><p>Kes clasped her hands in front of her as she nodded before she led the way to her office. She refrained from speaking until the wooden door slid closed behind them. Kes settled her petite form into the large burgundy colored chair that faced the door with her back to the small, curtain covered windows. Annika was motioned to take the black leather bound recliner across from Kes. It was Kes' velvety voice that broke the silence of the room.</p><p>"What would you like to discuss first: the Reykjavik Incident, what you experienced in the holodeck, or perhaps you would like to talk about your new relationship with Kathryn Janeway?" Kes smiled softly at the look of surprise that graced Annika's features. "I've never sensed more happiness emanating from you."</p><p>Annika supposed she should have known the hyper-perceptive Kes would have already guessed as to the cause of her blissful state. She smiled broadly as she nodded her admission. "It happened so quickly. One moment I was being lectured to by Nechayev and then—then I was in Kathryn's office telling her how much I love her. It's crazy! Isn't it?"</p><p>"It sounds wonderful." Kes had an enigmatic gleam in her violet eyes as she smiled warmly. She thought it unnecessary to speak of the discussion she had shared with Nechayev before the Russian director went to Annika that had been helped along by Kes' prompting. "I wish you nothing but the best, Annika. I truly do."</p><p>"Is there a 'but' in there somewhere?" Annika's voice was light, with only a hint of apprehension. She tried not to shift uncomfortably under Kes' penetrating violet colored gaze.</p><p>"It's not going to be easy, I'm afraid." Kes shook her head with regret for all the horrors and loss Janeway had experienced. One of the more terrible events was what had prompted this meeting. That and because Kes hoped to maneuver Annika into talking about the engram surge she had experienced on the holodeck. "Which brings us back to Reykjavik."</p><p>The broad grin Annika had been sporting for the last twenty minutes fell away as she nodded solemnly. "Yes, I would like to know more about it. I—I didn't know who else to ask. I don't mean to be insensitive, but I feel like it's too important not to know."</p><p>"Many would like to pretend it never happened." Kes' expression was neutral though Annika thought she detected the smallest amount of disapproval in the other woman's low voice. "If word of it ever went public I have no doubt Hayes' bill or one even more aggressive would be passed within a day. I won't lie to you or try to minimize the events that took place. It was truly horrific. I was part of the recovery team so I wasn't there for the battle. I saw the aftermath."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 61</p><p>The smell of decayed flesh and unknown chemical compounds assaulted Kes' senses to such an extent that tears sprang to her violet eyes. She ignored her discomfort and growing nausea as she followed Doctor Zimmerman and Tom Paris through the intermittently lit cavernous hallways of the underground complex.</p><p>"We've got two in here." Tom held his hand over his nose and mouth as he moved into the tiny, filthy cell that stank terribly due to the rotting corpses in the far corner. It appeared that the two small figures had been holding tightly to one another moments before they expired. "Oh, God. They were just kids."</p><p>Zimmerman knelt beside the huddled figures and gently placed a tracer on both. In moments both bodies were transported from the room where they had died to a large UFM vessel in station keeping high above the Icelandic city. Doctor Zimmerman's craggy features were marred by sadness and misery as he ruefully shook his head.</p><p>Kes laid a gentle, supporting had on the doctor's arm as the trio moved on to the next cell. Again Tom entered first. There was one body within. An adult male with blue tinted skin and deep red and black burns spread liberally across.</p><p>"It's Chell." Tom respectfully used the tips of two fingers to close the dead man's eyes before he placed a tracer upon him. "I didn't know Moset had his hands on some of the Maquis too."</p><p>Neither Kes nor the doctor thought a response was necessary so they silently continued their grim task. They had already sent over a dozen dead bodies to the makeshift morgue upon the Enterprise. Kes idly wondered how many the other recovery teams had uncovered. Many of the deceased weren't even metahumans. Eighteen had been humans genetically mutated to appear metahuman. Crell Moset had been especially vicious in his experiments on his human subjects. Most had old wounds, which had been left unattended. If later experiments hadn't killed them Kes supposed infection probably would have.</p><p>The chirp from Kes' communicator shook her from her morbid reverie. She tapped the gold metallic stars shaped emblem on her chest as she moved away from the stench of decayed flesh. "Go ahead."</p><p>Tuvok's voice was steady and assisted Kes in regaining her composure. As did his mission for her. "The captain requires your presence. Main Lab. I'm sending the coordinates to your tricorder."</p><p>"Understood." The small chirp indicated the line had been disconnected as Kes took small calming breaths. The taste of death was on her tongue as she rejoined Zimmerman and Paris in the next inhabited cell.</p><p>Kes felt a mixture of relief and sorrow as emotions emanated from the huddled form Tom was whispering reassuring words to as he attempted to calm the damaged person to accept their help. She moved slowly towards the doctor and the emerging blue light of a transporter beam caused the smallest of smiles to grace her lips but remained unseen in her violet eyes. "I'm needed elsewhere for the moment."</p><p>"No one should go off by themselves." Zimmerman watched the latest body they had discovered shimmer away on a transporter beam created by Miles O'Brien, who had the fortunate luck of being on the Enterprise. He turned his dark eyes back to Kes and grimaced disgustedly. "Especially not in this place."</p><p>"The battle is over, Doctor. Don't worry I'll be fine." Kes didn't wait to hear any more protests from either Zimmerman or Tom as she escaped into the fresher air of the hallway.</p><p>Kes ignored her own revulsion and the fear she felt that raised the small hairs on her arms and the back of her neck as she followed the directions her tricorder was giving her. She knew full well that the UFM Hazard Team and the Maquis squadron had the subterranean compound secured, but her skin still crawled as she walked steadily down the dark narrow hallway intermittently cast in crimson by flickering emergency lights. She lifted her right arm to shine the light from her SIMs beacon upon a heavy metal door that had been sliced in two. Kes released a small grunt as she pushed aside a portion of the broken door. She nearly fell four feet down into the pit-like laboratory.</p><p>Kes trudged through the calf high water while she avoided shards of glass that floated by. She kept her right arm carefully above the foul smelling water as she drew closer to the gleaming beacon that inspired hope within her whenever she saw it.</p><p>"Kes?" Janeway hovered a half a foot above the greenish hued water in a yellow glow of energy and light.</p><p>As Kes moved closer to Janeway she could see cuts and bruises upon the other woman's flesh, but the glow that surrounded her was strong. "Captain. What happened here?"</p><p>"This was Moset's primary laboratory. We've recovered seven of the nine subjects from their holding tubes." Janeway pushed the chemical tainted water aside as she descended next to Kes. "We don't know what happened to the other two. If they escaped. Or if they're dead. The seven we did find were taken by the Hazard team to the Enterprise."</p><p>Kes was thankful to be out of the water surrounded by the protective energy barrier projected by Janeway but her thoughts were on the possible reasons why she had been instructed by Tuvok to come to this particular location. She hadn't been able to sense emotions from Janeway before and still couldn't now. So instead all she could do was ask and hope Janeway wouldn't be too reticent as she so often was. "What are you still doing here, Captain?"</p><p>"Kes, I—" The refusal died upon Janeway's lips as she considered the fact that the counselor didn't deserve to be lied to. "Regina McQueen is dead."</p><p>Kes nodded her head almost absently. The sympathetic expression on her features was more for Janeway's benefit than it was for her own feelings of sadness over McQueen's death. She had, after all, been the leader of the Obsidian Order that had protected and enabled Moset's grotesque experimentations on living people. Kes honestly didn't understand what had caused Janeway's surge of emotions. Compassion for even the enemy couldn't be all there was.</p><p>"I killed her, Kes. She was going to initiate the self-destruct on this base. It would have wiped out half of Iceland. I couldn't let her—so I didn't." Janeway's voice was quiet, rueful but with an air of rectitude as well. "It took all my power and more, but I stopped her."</p><p>Kes didn't need to be an empath to see that Janeway was exhausted both physically and emotionally. Her voice wasn't unkind, but it was sure and strong. "You did what you had to do, Kathryn. If she had been successful thousands of innocent people would have been killed."</p><p>Janeway nodded thoughtfully in agreement though tears of years of regret coupled with the pang of guilt filled her stormy gray eyes. "The needs of the many."</p><p>Kes tentatively laid a comforting hand on Janeway's shoulder. The muscles shifted beneath her touch as Janeway stiffened her stance. Her strong chin was raised and though moisture filled her eyes none escaped to touch her cheeks. Janeway's lips were pressed into a grim line as her gray gaze took in the massive destruction of the laboratory before her. She had seen so much death this night. So much suffering. She had even been the cause of three of the causalities. The final one had been the end of her childhood friend. A woman who had been as brilliant as she was damaged. As protective as she was vengeful. As loving as she was ruthless.</p><p>Janeway had experienced the love Regina had been capable of, but she had also felt Regina's boundless hatred as well. Hatred towards humans that had simmered within her from childhood, which had only increased in intensity as she matured. Regina also abhorred metahumans who wanted to live in peace with the humans; who would protect them from people like Regina. Janeway was both and so Regina's love for her had turned into hatred and disgust. She had seen both in Regina's eyes moments before she had ended her life.</p><p>Gently, Janeway removed herself from Kes' touch. Her own feelings, the damage done to her this day, was pushed away and ignored as her sense of duty and responsibility overshadowed everything else. She cleared her throat before she tapped her combadge. "Two to beam up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 62</p><p>"In a way Kathryn felt responsible. She was aware of Regina's hatred towards humans and because of that she believed she should have acted sooner." Kes folded her hands and rested them on top of her crossed legs as she leaned further against the back of her chair. She had tears in her eyes from the emotions elicited by the retelling of events. "Should have put an end to the Obsidian Order. Of course we had no way of knowing about Moset's lab until a few of the Maquis had gone missing. The subdermal transmitters led us to Reykjavik, to his lab, and to hundreds of Crell Moset's victims."</p><p>Annika swallowed past the hot thick lump that had formed in her throat as she adjusted to the knowledge that such a horrible place could have ever existed. And that someone Kathryn had cared about greatly, even loved, had been essentially responsible for it all. She knew she couldn't go to Kathryn regarding this information, but it did assist her in how to handle their newfound relationship. Annika had known Kathryn was reticent about her feelings, her emotions. A barrier had been formed around her heart and Annika felt even more fortunate that she had somehow been able to break through. She didn't know what exactly their relationship constituted as being, but Annika knew one thing. It was precious and she would do everything in her power to protect it.</p><p>"She's lost so many people in her life, Annika. Too many." A knowing look emerged upon Kes' features as her violet eyes narrowed seriously. "I know Tom and B'Elanna are making plans to hit global tech soon. I don't want to tell you what to do I just want to stress the importance of being prudent, of being safe."</p><p>"I understand. But I told Kathryn, I promised myself, that I would do everything I could to help. To fight if necessary." Annika didn't chafe at Kes' words. She knew they came from a well-meaning place, but Annika wouldn't hide from the world because of the potential dangers it contained. She had done enough of that already. "I know I'm new at this. But I intend to keep my word. Kes, I'm not doing this just for her. I'm doing this for us. For me. But I will say this. If the mission is over my head, I won't do it. Not until I'm ready. But I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore."</p><p>Kes nodded her head thoughtfully with no words to assist in her understanding of Annika's position. Her mind had already shifted to another topic. "What occurred in the holodeck, has that ever happened to you before?"</p><p>Annika shook her head and added a sure sounding "no" for good measure. Her next words sounded less certain. "At least I don't think so. It's all a little hazy."</p><p>"If it is a repressed memory of some kind it's probable that it will emerge once again." Kes' gentle tones were meant to be reassuring, comforting, but also somewhat of a warning as well. There were odd synaptic peaks the neuromonitors picked up that had Doctor Zimmerman curious, but luckily not overly concerned or else Annika would already be in Sickbay, confined to a biobed. "Don't try to force the memories."</p><p>Annika nodded her acquiescence. She still worried about the lack of memory, but as it had in the holodeck the visions had almost seemed dreamlike and so it made sense her memories of it would be evanescent. "Doctor Zimmerman said I have to stay out of the holodeck for the time being."</p><p>"It's probably for the best. A certain image or a flashing of light could have caused the memories to resurface." Kes' serious countenance softened into a smile that could have easily been mistaken as a smirk. "I heard you had a run-in with the nefarious Spider Queen."</p><p>Annika was definitely smirking as she thought of the holographic character that had sent her heart racing because she reminded her so much of Kathryn Janeway. "She wasn't so bad."</p><p>"I see." Kes' smirk had grown into a full-blown knowing grin.</p><p>"Kes, I want to thank you. For your support. I don't know if I would have had the nerve to approach Kathryn without you. And strangely Nechayev as well." Annika smiled with genuine affection shining from her icy blue eyes. "I honestly don't have many friends, but I'd like to think you're one of them."</p><p>"I'd like that." Kes' timer chirped to announce her next appointment was due to begin in fifteen minutes. "Annika, I truly do wish you all the best."</p><p>"But if I do anything to hurt her you'll kill me, right?" Annika's jovial smile nearly faltered at the serious expression now on Kes' elfin features.</p><p>Kes stood from her chair to usher Annika to the door. Her features displayed nothing but sincerity. "And I wouldn't even need my hands to do it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 63</p><p>The massive dark haired wolf heard the crackling of dried leaves and small twigs as she made her approach. His visage shifted audibly and shrank so that the man within emerged though his posturing wasn't any less agitated than the wolf's had been.</p><p>"I'm not going to apologize, Chakotay." Janeway's voice was clear and sure in the natural din of the forest on the outskirts of campus as she steadily made her approach to the rigidly standing man. The thin material of his suit showed the strong muscles of his back as he shifted under her gaze. "Would you look at me, please?"</p><p>"Why her?" Chakotay turned slowly. His dark features were made even more brooding by his anger and jealousy.</p><p>"You mean, why not you?" Janeway's voice was soft now, but no less certain and strong. "Oh, Chakotay, I didn't know you still felt this way about me. But even if I had known, we can never be."</p><p>"How do you know? You've never seriously considered it, have you?" Chakotay's voice was coaxing even a bit pleading, but he kept his physical distance. "This woman is a stranger. You don't know anything about her."</p><p>"Maybe that's part of her allure." Janeway was beginning to feel defensive, but she kept her composure as she approached a downed tree so she could take a seat. She waited until Chakotay took her cue and joined her. "I'm damaged goods, Chakotay. We both know that. What I've seen… Annika's untouched by all that. And yet she's brave and virtuous. She wants to help. Not because of some vendetta or trauma, but because she honestly wants to do good. I won't explain why I'm drawn to her. There are many reasons, but please respect me enough to not question it."</p><p>"Are you in love with her?" Chakotay was afraid of the answer and he couldn't bring himself to look upon Kathryn's lovely, elegant features any longer. The deep blue of the clear afternoon sky seemed to mock him since it was a similar shade to the blue in Kathryn's eyes that denoted her happiness.</p><p>"I don't know. But I'd like to find out." Kathryn hesitated, but the man next to her had been a sure and steady confidant over the last few years and so her hand rested atop of his. "And I'd like to keep you as my friend while I do. Can I count on your support?"</p><p>Chakotay's hesitant answer was interrupted by the chirp of Janeway's combadge. "Go ahead."</p><p>"The White House is calling to say that President Bacco will be able to see you this evening."</p><p>"Make the arrangements and ready the Delta Flyer, Mr. Harren. Janeway out." Kathryn stood before she brushed fragments of bark and dirt from her dark gray slacks. A warm, firm hand on her arm stopped her retreat. Janeway's eyes were wide as she turned her face towards Chakotay.</p><p>"Kathryn, I love you. Nothing can change that." A resigned expression graced his dark features even as the tiniest of smiles lifted his lips in a show of reassurance. "But I want you to be happy. You don't have to ask for my support. You'll always have it."</p><p>Chakotay cherished the hand that brushed across his cheek even as he acknowledged that his dreams had just been summarily shattered into a million pieces. Her glow and her bright toothy grin made the breaking of his heart almost worth it though. He knew her thank you was tremulous because of the tears caught in her throat. He wanted to call her back and convince her somehow that they belonged together, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew once she set her mind on something not even the gods themselves could deter her. Her departure from the dense forest seemed symbolic of his loss of her. His plastered on smile dropped the moment he could no longer see her and the yellow in his eyes indicated that the wolf within him had no intention of being quite so accommodating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 64</p><p>"There she is." As the White House Press Secretary Jorel Kant had seen and met his fair share of world leaders and famous, sometimes infamous, dignitaries so it came as somewhat of a surprise to himself and his fellow senior staffers to hear awe seep into his voice.</p><p>Kant was nudged absently aside by the Deputy Chief of Staff Ashanté Phiri, who he was relieved to see had a rather star struck expression on her dark, youthful features. Phiri peered through panes of glass as covertly as she could at the woman walking rather stately through the hallway outside the Roosevelt Room.</p><p>"I thought she'd be, uh, older. Taller. Or something." Phiri eyes remained focused on the woman even as the door to the outer office of the Oval was closed. "Is that weird?"</p><p>"That's kind of weird, yeah." Fred MacDougan, the Communications Director, only gave Phiri and Kant a quick sardonic look before he refocused his attention on the latest Presidential speech he was devising. Speeches really. One was for if President Bacco vetoed the Hayes Bill and one if she didn't.</p><p>"Don't you two have work that could be done? Or is spying from the Roosevelt Room how you spend most of your highly paid time?" White House Chief of Staff Esperanza Piñiero folded her arms across her chest as she stood in the doorframe across from her Press Secretary and Deputy. The potentially perilous meeting the President had agreed to with the head of the Metahuman Rights Campaign had considerably dampened her mood.</p><p>"The press is going to have a field day with this." MacDougan's pen continued to move as he spoke his consternation to anyone who would listen. "The world renowned geneticist not to mention fervent pro-metahuman rights activist Doctor Janeway coming to the White House in the depth of the night to have a secret meeting with the President isn't going to be kept under wraps for very long."</p><p>"That's why you don't know about a meeting going on tonight." Piñiero seated herself next to MacDougan before she opened her briefing packet and began nitpicking the Hayes Bill. She seemed to be only peripherally aware of her staff's presence despite her stern words to them as she perused the file. "Secret or otherwise."</p><p>"Come on, Chief." Phiri nearly rolled her eyes, but she was speaking to her boss after all. So instead she kept her voice carefully modulated as she moved to take a seat across from Piñiero and the acerbic Communications Director. A man she felt oddly drawn to despite how much he repulsed her in equal measure. "Something like this isn't going to keep quiet."</p><p>"It's our job to see that it is." Piñiero motioned for the Press Secretary, who was still standing eagerly at the door to catch another glimpse of the famous scientist, to join her at the large mahogany table with Phiri and MacDougan.</p><p>"This bill will set the metahuman rights movement back a decade. If not more." Phiri's dark features were flushed, which accompanied the worried, strident tones. "If the President doesn't veto it the rise of violence against metahumans will be extreme. Citizen's arrest, it'll be like a witch-hunt now that anti-metahuman groups have legal backing. Tensions between humans and metahumans will be the highest we've ever seen. Our administration was supposed to be about progressive change. What will it say about that promise if we don't put a stop to Hayes' legislative bigotry?"</p><p>"This isn't just a rights issue." Kant discontinued his glances towards where he had seen Doctor Janeway in order to direct all of his attention to the matter at hand. To veto or not to veto. "It's a national security issue. A public safety issue. As much as I'm for equal rights and protection under the law it's not just bigots who think metahumans are dangerous."</p><p>Phiri looked at Kant as if she had never seen him before in her life. "Do you really believe all metahumans are dangerous?"</p><p>"I'm not saying that exactly." Kant's voice was quiet, but a note of defensiveness colored his tones. "Look. We don't know that much about them really. We don't even have a consensus as to how many there are living just here in the U.S. But a lot of Americans, not just conservatives but moderates and even some liberals as well, are scared of a group of people who have what could be considered very dangerous abilities."</p><p>"Where's the proof that they're dangerous?" MacDougan's tone would seem to indicate he was highly indifferent to the conversation but those who knew the man well were aware that he felt quite passionately about metahuman rights. He had lost a brother to anti-metahuman violence two years prior. And that had just been at a demonstration at Berkeley.</p><p>"Being able to shoot fire from your eyes seems pretty dangerous to me." Kant shifted under the scrutiny he was receiving from two people who weren't just his colleagues, but his good friends as well. "Where's the inherent harm in licensing people with potentially destructive abilities like we do gun owners?"</p><p>"You aren't honestly giving me the gun ownership spiel." Phiri felt quite free to roll her eyes in exasperation at the Press Secretary while her tone dripped with scorn. "People aren't born with guns holstered to their hips."</p><p>Kant ignored the mocking tones even as heat infused his cheeks. "We license people for everything. Driving a car. Fishing. Getting married. It's against the law to do any of those things without being licensed. That's all the Hayes bill is asking for. Where's the big bad in that?"</p><p>"After licensing what's next? Registration tattoos? Interment camps? How about we just get rid of the metahumans that pose the greatest danger to the American people?" Phiri color was as high as Kant's as she stood abruptly from the table. Her palms were laid flat as her dark eyes bored into Kant's. "It's one hell of a slippery slope if we allow even a seemingly innocuous piece of legislation that casts metahumans as the other. Something to be feared."</p><p>"Don't give me the slippery slope routine, Ashante." Kant also stood. His voice was just as spirited as Phiri's. "We'd never let it begin to roll down the hill."</p><p>"We might not even be here after next year's election. Who knows maybe your buddy Hayes will win and then we'll see how slick the side of the hill becomes." Phiri's waist-length braids whipped around her body as she gesticulated with her arms.</p><p>"Hayes isn't my buddy, but that doesn't mean I can't agree with some of what he is trying to accomplish. It isn't a personal issue. It's policy." Kant knew he was in the minority of his liberal constituents and his friends, but he wouldn't let that cloud his political judgment. "If President Bacco does veto this bill we might as well hand the election to the GOP. I don't think you're getting how popular this bill really is. How bipartisan. It could actually help with human/metahuman relations."</p><p>"Help? You'd be outing or arresting the entire United States metahuman population." Phiri's words were becoming a growl as her ire rose. "How the hell is that going to help with tensions?"</p><p>"Sit down." Piñiero dropped her pen atop of the stack of papers that constituted the Hayes bill to look pointedly at Phiri and Kant. Her patience with their loud argument was at an end. "Both of you. And shut up for one second. The truth is, it's not a completely terrible bill. And you're right, Jorel, it is wildly popular and a bipartisan lovechild but that doesn't make it any less of a device for Hayes to promote his quite obvious anti-metahuman agenda. Should the possibility of what he could get past next through Congress worry us? Damn right it should. This could very well be the strong wind he needs to get the ball rolling when it comes to marginalizing an already disenfranchised group."</p><p>Piñiero stopped short Phiri's smug grin as her narrowed eyes turned from Kant to the Deputy. "If the President does veto this bill she'll be seen as being soft on national security and strongly pro-metahuman which nearly cost us the last election. Because rest assured this will be one hell of a GOP talking point come election time. Either way we play it they'll be the ones who look bipartisan and strong on defense."</p><p>MacDougan slouched in his chair with a conclusion on his lips. "You don't think the President should veto it."</p><p>All eyes were on Piñiero as the Chief of Staff paused in her answer. She knew it wouldn't be what any of them wanted to hear. "It doesn't matter what I think. It's up to the President to decide."</p><p>"But you've talked to her about it." The sureness in Phiri's tone wavered at the inscrutable look she was receiving from her boss. "Right?"</p><p>"If this was her second term she would have already vetoed it." Piñiero stood gracefully from the table with her collected folders and papers in her hands. The Chief of Staff ignored the unsatisfied looks directed at her from both Phiri and Kant. She instead directed all of her attention on the brooding Communications Director. "Strong on security and on personal freedom. Those two points need to go in both speeches."</p><p>MacDougan bit on the cap of his pen as he nodded. His mind already trying to devise a way to make it seem like the two talking points aren't contradictions of one another.</p><p>"And you two. I want that bill taken a part piece by piece. Every word." Piñiero stopped short at the door as she turned back around to the trio. "Make sure Doctor Janeway exits the White House unseen and unheard. I don't want to be watching a press conference outside the White House with her at the podium on CNN tonight. That's all."</p><p>MacDougan looked at the seething duo seated next to one another with their arms crossed and the glares averted before he snorted derisively and shook his head in disgust. "You two are children you know that?"</p><p>"What about you?" Phiri didn't dare openly mention Fred's younger brother who had been killed while participating in a pro-metahuman rally, but she knew from the way he stiffened that she had come close enough to it.</p><p>"I wouldn't have let it get past the congressional committee." MacDougan's characteristically monotone voice was soft, but the Roosevelt Room was quiet as a tomb so it reverberated off the walls covered in portraits of the two men it was named after. "Everyone, everyone knows what Hayes wants. And now they're handing it to him with a smile in the shroud of national security."</p><p>"So you think the President should hand him the Presidency instead?" Kant stood again from the table and moved towards the windowed door that looked out into the hallway. "I don't like him anymore than either of you. I wish we didn't have to have a separation of metahuman and humans, but we do. How we negotiate that separation is what's important. Even if the President does veto the bill, Congress with overturn it. They've got the votes. And you both know it. So, what's the point?"</p><p>"It'll send a clear message that the White House does not condone the licensing of people to live." Phiri's voice was even as help from MacDougan calmed her. "What if, fifty years ago, a bill had been passed that all gay men and woman had to be indentified and kept in government records lest they be arrested?"</p><p>Kant uncomfortably shifted in his seat as he moved his wedding band around his finger. "That's completely different. Gay people don't pose a threat to national security."</p><p>"What about Don't Ask, Don't Tell? The Sanctity of Marriage Act?" Phiri noticed how Kant adjusted the platinum ring his husband had given him. She knew she was touching a sensitive nerve since it had been a long arduous wait for the two men, but she felt justified. "Sure security might not have been the focal point but it's basically the same line the GOP has been continuously feeding its base. Fear of the unknown."</p><p>Kant nodded in understanding, not ready to concede any point. He wasn't concerned as to what his own feelings towards metahumans were; it was what the American populace thought that caused his concern to waver his voice. "If the President vetoes, it's game over."</p><p>The Press Secretary started with surprise as the door to the outer office of the Oval opened despite the fact that he had been watching it with anticipation for the last several minutes. Doctor Janeway was dignified, almost commanding in the way she walked out of the office into the hallway. Kant was startled once again when slate gray eyes met his. He had the odd compulsion to wave and so awkwardly he did. The smile he received was small, with an odd touch of sadness as the doctor waved almost tentatively back. Kant wanted to call her into the Roosevelt Room. If anyone could convince him that the Hayes Bill was wrong it would be her. And the truth was he wanted it to be wrong. He didn't want to support it. But he hadn't been convinced by anyone that it wasn't going to strengthen national security and could lead to the decrease of tensions. He wanted to at least walk out into the hall to meet her, but before he could shore up the courage she let the smile disappear and continued down the hallway, out of sight.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Phiri stood next to him by the closed windowed door. She had a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her own unspoken way of saying let's agree to disagree and get a beer later.</p><p>Kant nodded and smiled absently thinking it was probably similar to the one given to him by Doctor Janeway. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine."</p><p>"Doctor Janeway didn't look too happy." Phiri led the way back to the table strewn with pages of the Hayes Bill across its gleaming top.</p><p>"No." The Press Secretary shifted his gaze momentarily to the now empty hallway. "She didn't."</p><p>"Have you ever wondered why she does it?" The Deputy absently chewed on the back of her pen as she shifted through the language of the bill before her. Even she couldn't deny that the rhetoric was as inoffensive as any bill regarding metahumans she's ever seen. It made her work that much harder to find something: an inconsistency, a typo, anything to take to the President so her veto would seem justified to those on the hill and the American people.</p><p>"I have no idea." Kant was happy that the debate was through for the time being as he too began to examine each word of the Hayes Bill. "She could have written her own ticket. Been a dean at any university on the map, but instead she's the head of a small, cloistered school in rural San Francisco for special needs kids."</p><p>"She could have been the Secretary of Heath and Human Services." Phiri had to admit, though only to herself, she was relieved when Doctor Janeway had turned down the Cabinet appointment. A woman so vested in pro-metahuman rights would have been perilously controversial for the administration. "She didn't even apply for a genetic therapy patent. She's given her findings to the NIH, the ICBAS, the NPHI, the NHRI, the NIMR, and a hundred other medical research institutes."</p><p>Kant's brow furrowed as he considered Doctor Janeway. Janeway immediately set upon any Congressional bill that even hinted at anti-metahuman sentiments. Though he had to acknowledge that aside from congressional coverage on C-SPAN and snippets spread amongst the news media outlets he never saw her on television. She gave no interviews, no press conferences, not even an on the record quote. Kant had often wondered about that. Her goals could possibly be more easily attained if she was a more public figure, more accessible, at least somewhat knowable. At the moment Janeway merely swooped in to defend metahuman rights and then disappeared again until the next time her voice was needed on the Congress floor.</p><p>"I heard she doesn't like the spotlight." MacDougan's voice was flat, characteristic of the man, which made his explanation seem almost derisive. The truth was he thought it seemed nearly painfully obvious why Doctor Janeway didn't enable herself to be an even more public figure than the nation and the world had already positioned her as. It was exasperating to hear the back and forth speculation between Phiri and Kant, but he wasn't about to even hint at his asserted assumption that Kathryn Janeway was a metahuman. Probably a pretty powerful one.</p><p>The sound of a trio of cell phones ringing brushed away thoughts of Janeway and the Hayes Bill. It was Sivak, the Executive Secretary to the President, instructing all senior staff members to the Oval Office. President Bacco had made her decision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 65</p><p>"The President will be with you in a moment."</p><p>Sivak gestured to a finely upholstered chair to the regal woman who had just entered his office space. He nodded after she spoke a simple "thank you" as he returned to his chair. His impassive, craggy features didn't for a moment betray his immense reverence and esteem for the Noble Prize-winning geneticist now sitting coolly adjacent his desk.</p><p>The elderly Executive Secretary was far too professional to stare at Doctor Janeway, but he did find himself taking surreptitious glances in her direction. He was taken by surprise when slate gray eyes over dark red frames met his gaze.</p><p>"My apologies. I—" Sivak stood as he primly straightened his tie and ignored any unease from being caught with a lack of good manners. "My wife was diagnosed with Alzheimer's twelve years ago. Because of you she's still with me and as brilliant as she was when I met her over fifty years ago. Thank you."</p><p>Janeway's voice caught in her throat so instead she smiled and nodded appreciatively. The sound of Sivak's phone buzzing broke the heavy silence.</p><p>"Yes, Madam President." Sivak replaced the receiver. His unemotional mask was recovered. "You may go in now."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Sivak." Janeway stood gracefully as she picked up her leather attaché case before she approached the Executive Secretary's desk and extended her hand. "Please give your wife my best, Sir."</p><p>"I will." Sivak released the doctor's hand before he led her to the door to the Oval Office.</p><p>"Doctor Janeway, please have a seat." The President of the United States of America, Nanietta Bacco, motioned with a wave of her hand towards one of the red striped crème colored couches positioned before the Resolute desk.</p><p>"Thank you, Madam President." Janeway set her attaché case next to her on the couch before she lowered herself to the rich looking cushions a moment after the President seated herself on the canary yellow and gold striped chair next to the sofa.</p><p>Bacco was a regal woman with shoulder length hair made silver by time. Her eyes were hazel, sharp with intelligence and a heavy dose of skepticism as she took in the woman now seated before her. The potentially perilous woman.</p><p>"With all due respect, President Bacco, I'm not here to plead with you to veto the Hayes Bill." Janeway nearly smirked at the stunned look. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to such an action."</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Bacco still had a dubious expression on her features and her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>"I came here as a courtesy." Janeway removed a stack of files from her briefcase and laid them out atop the low set table in front of her. "Parts of your country are going to burn in the upcoming days. I wanted to give you advanced warning before that happened so you wouldn't mistakenly believe it's a terrorist attack or the act of a foreign nation. It'll be me. I promise no casualties, but there will be considerable property damage."</p><p>"I hope you don't mind if I don't thank you for the heads up." President Bacco looked at Janeway sardonically before she shifted through the pile of satellite photos. She wasn't surprised that the images were superior to the keyhole satellite images the Pentagon provided her. With a heavy sigh she decided she didn't actually want to see the intended targets at the moment. She crossed her legs before she reclined against the back of her chair. "What's going on, Kathryn?"</p><p>"Hayes knows who—what I am." Janeway shrugged almost absently though to the President it seemed she was more resigned than anything else. "I have to strike first before he can launch an attack on my school."</p><p>"There's no link between Senator Hayes and anti-metahuman terrorist gr—"</p><p>"It's me, Nani." There weren't a lot of people who would interrupt the leader of the free world, but Kathryn Janeway had known this particular leader for over ten years. Long before presidency was on Bacco's radar. "But don't worry. I'll get you the proof. Still that's not why I'm here."</p><p>"Cut the crap, Katie. You didn't come here to have me veto that godforsaken not to mention asinine bill. You aren't here so I can initiate a full blown investigation on Hayes. And you're giving me your intended targets. So give." Bacco used the pause in the conversation to pour both herself and Kathryn a cup of coffee. She left the other woman's beverage untouched and added cream and three sugars to her own.</p><p>"The final target is here." Janeway ignored the proffered beverage and pushed a single photo in front of Bacco.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding." President Bacco stood abruptly as she dropped the photo back onto the table. Anger and frustration caused her voice to reverberate off the walls. "Eighteenth and Potomac. You know in this building it's customary to stand when the President does."</p><p>Janeway lifted herself slowly, carefully from the sofa cushions.</p><p>"Damn it, Kathryn!" Bacco slammed her hand on top of the Resolute desk with equal parts exasperation and anger. "You can't honestly believe I'll just let you do this on my doorstep and think I won't try to stop you."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to." Janeway softened her voice, but the steel in her slate gray eyes was something Bacco knew was a clear sign that the other woman's stance was immovable. "A UFM team will apprehend me. I hope with the help of the United States government."</p><p>"What will it do to the metahuman cause if its most prominent spokesperson is considered public enemy priority one?" Bacco fell into the chair behind her desk. She shook her head in confusion for a moment before her narrowed hazel eyes locked on to the other woman's resolute expression. "It'll destroy any chance of equal rights for decades. The Hayes Bill will only be the beginning. The hundreds of metahumans living in the States will be at greater risk than ever before."</p><p>"A large majority of the metahumans will be out of the country and granted immunity in more pro-metahuman nations before you're required to sign the Hayes Bill. I'll see to that. The ones who remain will live as they always have. Secretly." Janeway had gathered her files as she spoke almost absently as if she was speaking of a much less sensitive subject than a mass exodus from the supposed freest nation in the world. An evacuation that would cast the U.S. in even more negative light when it came to metahuman rights. "I'm not doing this for my country. I'm doing this for global metahuman/human relations that will resonate for decades. My capture will bring the international metahuman/human coalition to public attention. The UN already has a secret treaty with the leaders of the UFM that is signed by almost all of the varying nations. Former President Min Zife had been the only holdout. Of course we know why that was."</p><p>Bacco nodded since she and every other person with half a brain and a television set knew Zife had been almost psychotically anti-metahuman. In his presidency he had nearly ignited an armed conflict with Russia and China because of what he had deemed "the perverse protection of an evil and infected race".</p><p>"Madam President, you'll be able to unequivocally state that you are strong on security and defense. You'll condemn my behavior, but also those of the groups that were decimated by my actions. It'll enable you to open the discussion once again, but this time on the international stage with all the world's leaders coming to the table including UFM chairpersons." Janeway moved slowly towards the President's desk with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I think I see a Noble Prize in your future."</p><p>"Instead of coveting yours." Bacco didn't smile but her expression had softened. She actually felt more concern for Kathryn rather than anger towards the woman. Her voice reflected the shift. "What if, in this foolhardy plan of yours, you're killed in the process? That's not exactly something I want to be responsible for."</p><p>"With respect to your extremely brave and competent military, Madam President, they don't stand a chance." Janeway couldn't help the crooked grin she was sporting especially when Bacco's eyes were so large.</p><p>"You're that powerful?" Bacco had never actually seen Janeway's abilities first hand, but she had the reports of covert metahuman actions taken under the other woman's orders. She regretted the fact that the American public had no idea they had guardian angels protecting them from threats: natural, domestic, foreign, and extraterrestrial. If they did perhaps Bacco wouldn't have ever needed to have this conversation or the growing headache.</p><p>"Yes." Janeway smiled warmly with just a touch of conceit. With a small click of a hidden remote she shutdown the mobile holographic emitter that was hidden within her attaché case. Those who had been spying on the Oval Office would have seen a conversation regarding only the Hayes Bill between two women who seemed like the strangers they portrayed in public.</p><p>Janeway possessed a detached, but respectful demeanor as she extended her hand towards the seated President. "Thank you for meeting with me, Madam President."</p><p>"It was my pleasure." The President shook Janeway's hand with enough detachment that the illusion remained, though with her hazel eyes she projected her angst regarding the events that were to unfold. She gave Janeway's hand a squeeze before she reluctantly let it go and led the other woman to the door. "Good night, Doctor Janeway."</p><p>Bacco silently watched Janeway leave the outer office before she turned to Sivak. "Bring in the troops."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am." Sivak's right eyebrow rose as he heard the door to the Oval Office close behind the President before he initiated the call. He was momentarily caught off guard when the Press Secretary, the Deputy Chief of Staff, and the Communications Director entered his office space in a few seconds, but he didn't show it on his impassive features as he addressed them. "The President is ready for you."</p><p>Nods were the only response given before the apprehensive though eager trio entered the Oval Office. President Bacco was seated and speaking quietly with the Chief of Staff. Piñiero ended the conversation as the rest of the senior staff took their seats on the red-stripped couches.</p><p>Piñiero waited until everyone had situated himself or herself before she handed a sealed envelope to the President. "Bey Toh's letter of resignation."</p><p>President Bacco took the letter with a calm and steady hand despite her own regret that the young Deputy Communications Director was now officially gone from the West Wing. She could tell the rest of the senior staff mirrored her sentiments, but she knew they had to push forward. She knew why Bey Toh had really left and perhaps after the events Janeway had laid out came to pass the young man could return to them. A time when his metahuman status wouldn't have to be kept secret from his colleagues. Bacco tucked the envelope into the pocket of her coat before she looked squarely at the remaining members of her staff who had been with her since her run for presidency had begun and even longer. She cleared her throat before she began.</p><p>"I've come to a decision regarding the Hayes Bill." Bacco's voice was quiet and clear, conviction made her words sound demanding. "I know it would probably be sound advice if one of you suggested I took more time to deliberate over the possible outcomes of my decision here tonight. And to consider what it might do to my political future. And yours. But I don't need more time. It's wrong. It's a dangerous bill and I won't have it on my record or on my conscious. I don't care how popular or innocuous it seems. How can I tell a mother that her child has to be on file with the government for being born a particular way? That her child is considered dangerous to national security. That she has to expose her child to a hostile society and if she doesn't she and her child could be imprisoned. And it won't always be as heartbreaking as that. This bill will turn neighbor against neighbor. Brother against sister. Everyone will be suspect and a federally mandated witch-hunt will ensue. I will not consent to a piece of legislation that enables the fearful and the extremist to have any freedom to commit crimes against humanity. I forbid it."</p><p>"Doctor Jane—"</p><p>Bacco held up one hand to forestall the rest of Kant's question. "Doctor Janeway didn't influence my decision in the least. She didn't need to."</p><p>"With all due respect, Madam President, if word ever got out that you had a secret meeting with the head of the Metahuman Rights Campaign and then vetoed this bill it will likely destroy any chance you have for reelection next year." Kant ignored the caustic looks he was receiving from his fellow colleagues.</p><p>Kant wanted Bacco to be reelected. He needed her to be. His rights could be taken away if the conservative presidential nominees had their way. In recent years same-sex marriage had become the new Roe v. Wade of constitutional law. He considered for a moment that he was being selfish, but despite it he couldn't bring himself to keep quiet.</p><p>"Jorel's right, Madam President. The conservative majority will think you're in line with the pro-metahuman movement." Phiri kept her dark eyes averted from Kant though she could feel his eyes on her. Instead she kept her respectful gaze on the President. "Janeway's presence here could have serious ramifications when it comes to getting anything passed in Congress."</p><p>"Doctor Janeway is a woman of great compassion, of intelligence and concern for the rights of everyone. I could be in worse company." President Bacco stood, which resulted in the standing of her staff as well. Her tone was steely and it was clear no other discussion would be had this night. "As for Congress, they'll just have to come up with some other way to legislate their bigotry. I want a press conference the minute after I veto that piece of garbage bill."</p><p>"Should I call it that in your speech?" MacDougan smirked only minimally, but it could have been considered smug by onlookers.</p><p>"Call it whatever you want. Just make it clear I denounce it because it infringes upon personal freedom and the right to live without persecution or condemnation." Bacco moved behind her desk and took a seat before she addressed her staff again. "That's all."</p><p>"Thank you, Madam President," the entire senior staff said before all but one departed.</p><p>Piñiero stood silently before the President for a contemplative moment and then uttered one simple word, a name that seemed to encompass a great host of meaning. "Janeway?"</p><p>President Bacco nodded as she enfolded files Doctor Janeway had given her amongst the rest of the documents for Piñiero's eyes only and passed them to her Chief of Staff. She uttered the name, her word of affirmation, just as quietly as Piñiero had. "Janeway."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 66</p><p>"If you want to ensure the capture of Kathryn Janeway you must act now."</p><p>"But my bill!" Senator Hayes kept his voice quiet despite the fact he was alone in his office. There was an underlying sense of panic that made his tone sharp. "It's going to take time to get my men to—"</p><p>"You have seventy-four hours. After that time she will be irretrievable."</p><p>"Fine. I'll get it done." Hayes didn't like being pressured, so the threat in his voice was clearly conveyed through the audio transmission. "You just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain."</p><p>"Do not concern yourself with me. End transmission."</p><p>The metal construct that used to be a woman turned away from the communications device to address her subjects, her collective. Her gray pale lips curled up into a smile before she gave her orders. "Initiate phase one."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 67</p><p>Many could consider the grin Annika maintained as insufferably smug, but she was alone and so no judgments were cast her way as she walked through the moonlit campus. Her late night stroll led her to the fountain positioned in the center of the lush gardens. Annika's thoughts went to the first time she had seen Kathryn Janeway and her smile grew even brighter.</p><p>Her remembrance was interrupted by a low growl that grew louder as Chakotay drew closer. She jumped and yelped in surprise, but despite her alarm she managed to erect her metal exoskeleton around her vulnerable flesh before he leapt upon her. His claws made screeching sounds as they repeatedly struck her metallic casing.</p><p>"Get OFF!" Annika overcame her initial shock and panic as she remembered to harness her strength.</p><p>The wolf howled in pain and rage when he collided with the concrete fountain. To Annika's dread he recovered quickly and leapt upon her again. His massive teeth snapped at her neck and it took all the strength she possessed to block his attacks. It wasn't enough. Annika screamed in pain when he latched onto her neck and ripped apart the dense metal that was supposed to protect her.</p><p>Annika gasped for breath as she jerked awake with sweat only beginning to cool on her pale skin. Her chest heaved as fragments of her nightmare filled her thoughts and caused her lanky frame to shake with residual fright and adrenalin. The deep breaths she forced into her lungs helped to calm her though her hands were still unsteady as she pushed dark green sheets away from her overheated body. She brushed strands of blonde hair from her face as she emerged from her bed. The pale pink camisole and dark blue silk shorts felt damp and unpleasant on her skin so she removed both before she donned a fluffy white terrycloth robe.</p><p>The red numbers on the bedside clock showed the time to be a quarter to six. She had managed to sleep for at least seven hours, which was a record since she came to the Voyager Institute. The last remnants of her dream faded away as she trudged to the kitchen before she started the coffee maker. The smell of brewing coffee brought a smile to Annika's full lips as her thoughts went to Kathryn. Any fear or trepidation she felt regarding their new association was overcome by her excitement at what their relationship could lead to. Her body knew what it wanted, but Annika's mind resisted such a quick escalation and her heart wasn't sure it was prepared to open up in a way it never had before.</p><p>Annika had engaged in her fair share of physical relationships, but that's all they were for her. She couldn't honestly say she had even been in any sort of serious relationship in her life. Her girlfriends had been more like flings and dalliances. Sexual encounters based on lust and attraction rather than emotions and affection. Annika wanted, needed, more. She just hoped Kathryn felt the same way. Feelings of doubt emerged before she remembered the dark blue eyes that had fixed upon her and the gentle hands that had touched her face. Annika wasn't going to be so presumption as to think Kathryn was in love with her too, but she was certain that whatever was beginning between the two of them was more important, stronger, than just physical attraction. So despite her body's urging Annika knew she would wait until Kathryn was ready and she was as well. Annika predicted many cold showers in her future.</p><p>A light knocking on her door interrupted Annika's musings. Anticipation surged through her at the prospect that it was Kathryn. She wasn't disappointed. The door slid back to reveal the headmistress already dressed for the day in a pale blue skirt suit and a white silk blouse. Kathryn's thick auburn hair was in its customary French twist and her red-rimmed glasses hung from a silver chain around her neck. She had a soft smile on her darkly tinted lips and a look of nervousness mixed with delight on her elegant features.</p><p>"Hi." Annika smiled as she motioned Kathryn towards the dining room table. She smiled at the soft greeting Kathryn responded with as Annika poured coffee for the two of them.</p><p>"Thank you." Kathryn ignored the fact that she had already had several cups of coffee already and took small sips of the bitter black liquid. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."</p><p>Annika blushed as she felt Kathryn's appreciative gaze on her. She was only momentarily embarrassed that she was naked beneath the white terrycloth as she smiled reassuringly. "No, of course not."</p><p>"That's good." In lieu of saying anymore, Kathryn drank silently aware that Annika's icy blue eyes were focused entirely on her. She was surprised that she wasn't uncomfortable under the scrutiny. In fact she delighted in the pleasure Annika's looks of adoration caused within her. She hadn't felt so openly desired in a very long time. It made her pleasantly nervous and eager. "I've thought a lot about what you said to me, yesterday, in my office."</p><p>"When I told you I was in love with you or when I said I wouldn't let you fight alone." Annika smiled warmly at the light blush coloring Kathryn's cheeks.</p><p>"Both I suppose." Kathryn took a small sip from her coffee cup as she mentally ordered her words. "I, I'm not very good at this. The truth is I can't say exactly what it is I feel for you. I just know I haven't felt like this in a long time. What that means I'm not sure. It's all a bit muddled in my mind. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you, immensely. I do. I'm just not sure if—"</p><p>"Kathryn, I don't expect you to say you're in love with me too. I just, I hope that you feel you could be. Someday." Annika's smile had faded, but she still had a soft expression and gentleness to her voice. "That would be enough."</p><p>"I don't want to be selfish, but I, I just, I might need some time to sort some things out before I can embark on any sort of romantic relationship." Kathryn caught a flicker of disappointment before Annika's features became impassive once again. "I'm sorry. I know it might not be what you wanted to hear."</p><p>"You're right. It's not." Annika kept her voice soft, forcefully neutral. Her brow creased as she tried to understand what it was Kathryn was actually saying to her. She wanted to discover the underlying meaning behind oddly stilted words. Her jaw clenched as her mind conjured a plausible explanation to Kathryn's aloofness. Annika's icy blue eyes were narrowed with suspicion as she spoke with certainty and coldness. "You've decided to carry-out your mission, alone, haven't you?"</p><p>Kathryn's blue-gray eyes shifted away from Annika's accusing look. Instead she looked at the black depths held within white porcelain and tried not to second-guess herself or her mission. "It's my decision."</p><p>"It's not a decision I'm just going to stand idly by and let you make." Annika's eyes blazed with passion and her voice was hard and uncompromising. Her own ire made her immune to the aggravated look Janeway possessed. Annika softened her voice into more of an appeal than a condemnation. "I told you, I want to fight by your side. That means I'm coming with you no matter what you've decided. You do too much, Kathryn. More than anyone would ask of you. And you always do it alone. Ask them. Tell them what you're planning. They will fight with you if you just let them make their own choices for once instead of trying to protect them from the world. I know I've spent most of my life hiding, but now, I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to be shielded. I want to fight. Why won't you let me?"</p><p>"Because you could die!" Kathryn's voice reverberated off the walls of the small apartment as she stood abruptly from the table. "They could all die!"</p><p>Annika looked at the incensed woman with compassion and understanding, although she had been momentarily taken aback by the loud outburst. Recovered, Annika slowly rose from her chair and quickly crossed the short distance to pull Kathryn into a comforting hug. The headmistress seemed as shocked by her own words as Annika had been.</p><p>"What about you? Aren't you at all worried about yourself?" Annika watched Kathryn pace silently for a few seconds before she answered her own question. "No, of course not. So, what's your plan? What's the conclusion, the outcome? Will you even tell me what your mission is? And maybe I'm overstepping my bounds and I'm sorry but—no, you know what I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I care. That I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way. That I won't sit idly by. And I know I don't know what you've got planned, but—and I'm going to stop talking now."</p><p>"That might be a good idea." Kathryn had been progressively moving closer to Annika during the other woman's soliloquy. Now her finely boned hands were gently running along the white terrycloth collar of Annika's robe. Kathryn's dark blue gaze felt as physical to Annika as the hands that were softly cupping her face.</p><p>"The thing I'm saying is—" Annika's words were cut short by the warm lips pressed against her own. "You know you can't—"</p><p>"Annika." Kathryn moistened her lips as her heavy-lidded eyes locked onto Annika's full lips. "Shut up."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>Annika's cut off words turned into a moan that rumbled deep in the back of her throat as she welcomed the silence Kathryn pressed upon her. Her arms encircled Kathryn's slim waist as she melted into the kiss and let all her worries fade away for as long as Kathryn's lips were on hers. Annika wasn't about to be deterred from her lecture for very long, but she thought she could give Kathryn a small reprieve. It became more difficult for her to remember what her point had been when Kathryn pressed her against the wall with her diminutive form. She didn't forget the fact that she was naked beneath her robe.</p><p>Annika tightened her hold around Kathryn as her hands brushed across the silk of the other woman's blouse clad back. Her decision to take things slowly began to vanish as her hands moved underneath Kathryn's shirt to caress the warm, soft skin that trembled beneath her touch.</p><p>It was from a desire-ridden haze that Annika realized Kathryn was pulling away from her. Concern washed over her in an icy and sickening wave.</p><p>"Annika, we have to stop." Kathryn's chest heaved with the deep breaths she was taking in as she looked upon Annika's lips that were moist and red from their kisses. Annika's robe had fallen slightly agape around the collar, which exposed a creamy expanse of pale flesh. Kathryn studiously avoided staring at the exquisite sight. Instead the headmistress looked upon Annika's features and tried to reassure the other woman with a soft smile and adoring look. "I have a morning briefing with the staff. And if we go much further—let's just say they'd be starting the meeting without me and then I'd have to explain just where I was all day."</p><p>"All day?" It came out as a squeak, albeit an impressed one. Annika's icy blue eyes were large as they swept over Kathryn's petite form, which caused her desire for the headmistress to impossibly increase. She thought her knees would buckle due to the onslaught of passion she felt for the other woman.</p><p>"I meant they'd be asking me all day why I wasn't at the meeting." Kathryn smiled broadly as she took Annika's hands into her own. "Not that the prospect of spending an entire day with you isn't enormously alluring."</p><p>Annika returned the smile with a toothy grin of her own. Her chest was filled with undeniable tenderness and love when Kathryn softly pressed her lips to Annika's knuckles. "I could probably be persuaded into such an extended interaction as well."</p><p>"Good." Kathryn had the strongest urge to take each one of Annika's long, tapered fingers into the hot, wetness of her mouth but quickly decided it would be counterproductive to her keeping a semblance of her famous self-control. So instead she finished tenderly kissing the top of Annika's hands before she released her hold on them.</p><p>"Kathryn." Annika caught Kathryn's wrist with one hand. It wasn't a hurtful grip, but it was strong in order to prevent the headmistress' exit. When she was satisfied Kathryn was staying put she released her hold. "You haven't successfully deterred me from our previous argument. We need to talk about it. Without distraction. Pleasant or otherwise."</p><p>Kathryn merely nodded her head in a semblance of complacency before she tipped her chin up to give Annika a relatively chaste kiss that quickly turned heated and prolonged until Annika broke through her desire to stop it. "Kathryn, I'm serious. We have to talk about this. All of it."</p><p>"I know. And we will. I promise." Kathryn kept her lips to herself, but her fingers were another story as they brushed across Annika's cheek. "Would you have dinner with me tonight? In my quarters."</p><p>"I'd loved to." Annika took Kathryn's wrist in her hand once again. This time the touch was gentle, but sure as she brought Kathryn's palm to her lips before she placed a warm kiss upon it. "What time should I be there?"</p><p>"Seven?" Kathryn had a crooked, pleased grin as she took in Annika's nod and happy, excited features. "I feel I should warn you." Kathryn's smile was replaced by a look of supreme seriousness. "I can't cook."</p><p>"I'm willing to risk it." Annika smirked as she reluctantly released Kathryn's hand and allowed the headmistress to leave with a broad smile on her wine colored lips.</p><p>Annika stood silently and stared dazedly at the closed door for a moment before she slowly made her way to the bedroom where she absently let the white terrycloth robe fall to the carpeted floor. Despite the coldness of the shower, Annika smiled blissfully as she closed her eyes. She still felt Kathryn's warm lips upon hers and wished seven would come sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 68</p><p>Kathryn Janeway's attention drifted from the year-end review to her early morning encounter with Annika as she shifted in her chair. Janeway uncrossed and then re-crossed her legs while she felt desire warm her body in a pleasant but distracting way. Janeway attempted to appear attentive and interested in Harry Kim's report, but her thoughts remained solely on how Annika's full lips felt upon her own, the slender but shapely body pressed against her and the moans of pleasure Annika had emitted.</p><p>It took Janeway a moment to realize Harry had finished and was now looking at her with a boyishly expectant expression. "Thank you, Mr. Kim. I'll take your suggestions under advisement."</p><p>Fortunately Mortimer Harren kept excellent minutes, so she would have ample time to review the morning briefing when she wasn't distracted by such heady thoughts of Annika. Janeway thought she could still taste the other woman and detect her unique and intoxicating fragrance. Janeway was aware she had to close the meeting so she adjusted her features to show her respect and appreciation for her staff and her words of thanks were filled with deep and genuine affection.</p><p>"There's one more issue I'd like to speak with you all about." Janeway's elegant features were serious, but composed as she placed her folded hands on top of the briefing room table. All eyes were upon her and as she spoke she took time to meet each gaze squarely. "I wasn't sure I was going to address this with you, but I think you're entitled to know the events that are about to unfold. Despite my wish not to involve you in them, I've come to realize that it's not my place to keep you uninformed. Or to make your decisions for you."</p><p>Janeway smiled softly as she realized why she had been against telling the staff of her plans. She had been afraid they would put themselves in harm's way because of her or because of some misplaced sense of duty to her. She had wanted to spare them that, but in doing so she left them with no choice to make. As she looked upon their expectant faces and determined expressions, she knew if they did decide to join her they wouldn't be doing it because she asked them to but because it was something they believed in. They would be doing what they thought was right.</p><p>The headmistress laid her plans out succinctly and with a distinct lack of fervor. Her words were even and her expression inscrutable. She presented the plans she had already spoken with Nechayev and President Bacco regarding the planned attack on the bases of anti-metahuman groups. She laid out her ideal conclusion that her arrest by a UFM/U.S. military cooperative would force the issue of metahuman/human relations onto the global stage. She no longer wanted to keep it the highly secret alliance between the UFM and the various nations it had been confined to for so many years.</p><p>"Captain, are you saying that you were going to destroy these bases by yourself?" Neelix's nasally voice was even more pinched due to the worry and confusion he felt. "How many bases are there?"</p><p>"Forty-seven."</p><p>"And the plan was that you would do this all in one night?" Lyndsay's voice wasn't confused or worried, it was scandalized.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No offense, but that's crazy." B'Elanna had stood, as had many of the others, to face the insufferably composed headmistress head-on. "You were planning on taking out these bases without any backup?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I think I speak for all of us when I say," Tom's smirk wasn't filled with humor so much as it was smug and sardonic. "There's no way in hell we're going to let you go through with this."</p><p>Harry chaffed at Tom's words though he did agree with them. "Captain, we want to help."</p><p>"We're going to help." Celes' brown eyes were wide, but she wasn't going to let her trepidation of defying Janeway override her sense of duty. "We won't let you do this by yourself."</p><p>"If we strike each base simultaneously they won't know what hit them." Billy's voice was entreating and unwavering even as Janeway's steely blue-gray gaze focused on him. "They'd have no chance to regroup."</p><p>"We'd have a much better chance at success." Kes smiled gently as she felt the waves of affection and determination from the group wash over her. "Don't you agree, Tuvok?"</p><p>"Indeed." Tuvok's expression was immune to the dissatisfaction he felt from not being told of this impending, not to mention illogical, mission.</p><p>"See." Tom smiled broadly now. "A resounding vote of confidence."</p><p>Chakotay, who had remained silent throughout the tête-à-tête of the last few minutes, looked pointedly at the headmistress before he forced her to make a decision. "We're all in. Well, Captain?"</p><p>Kathryn Janeway was very still, quiet, and possessed a contemplative look as she took a moment to make a decision that perhaps even she didn't realize was so important. She could either accept their help, which had always been anathema to her or she could do what she had always done and carried out her plan very much alone.</p><p>Without a word satellite photos and files containing information on the bases were laid upon the briefing room table. Janeway smiled only slightly before she made her choice with the utterance of three simple words. "Let's do it."</p><p>Janeway's staff hid their relief and anticipation beneath masks of professionalism and duty. Their work was unexpectedly interrupted when a duplicate of Mortimer Harren burst into the room.</p><p>"The President's holding a press conference." Harren met the surprised responses with a roll of his eyes as he moved to the display monitor attached to the wall. The screen came to life and revealed President Bacco behind the pressroom podium. The multiple flashes of light from numerous cameras lit Bacco's weathered features and silver, shoulder length hair as she stood with dignity and resolve.</p><p>Janeway's heart thumped painfully in her chest because she had a pretty good idea what Bacco was about to say though her heart swelled with pride and gratitude as well.</p><p>"Good morning. My fellow Americans, two days ago Congress passed the Metahuman Registration Act also known as the Hayes Bill. This proposed piece of legislation would require all metahumans living within the United States of America to proactively register their names and their particular capabilities to a government syndicate under the purview of the National Security Agency or face felony charges and imprisonment." Bacco paused, her steely eyes looking directly into the camera and thus the viewer. "There is no precedent for such a federally mandated demand that would strip American citizens of their right to privacy. A law that would steal their right to live without prejudice. Take away their inalienable rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. I'm not about to set that precedent today. I am vetoing this Bill. I will take your questions now."</p><p>With a small motion of her hand Janeway instructed Harren to turn the display off. The screen went black as Janeway turned to address her eager staff. "Hazard Team One, take the Delta Flyer. Secure the White House. After the Voyager Institute is locked down I'll rendezvous with you in Washington where we'll coordinate our preemptive strike against Hayes and his militia. "</p><p>"Do you think Hayes would actually coordinate an attack on the White House?" Chakotay's tones seemed even though Janeway could detect a hint of suspicion threading through it. "Won't Congress just override the President's veto?"</p><p>"Hayes just lost the ability to go after metahumans with impunity. And to publically expose me." Janeway's hands were on her slim waist as she spoke her ruminations aloud. "What President Bacco just did was expedite the timetable in which we must conduct our preemptive strike. Hayes won't risk losing his cover by a major display of the force he controls, but I have no doubt that an assassination plan per his order is already being devised. Knowing him there are a dozen already conceived. Chakotay, take the team. The President just became the key to our future."</p><p>Chakotay nodded, his voice was earnest. "We'll keep her safe."</p><p>"Dismissed." Janeway watched her staff file out of the Briefing room with a heavy heart at the thought that she might not see some of them again. She slowly lowered herself to the plush chair at the head of the table as she contemplated how her plans had just been turned upside down. "Oh, Nani."</p><p>Janeway expelled a long sigh before she regained her indomitable composure. She contacted Harren to have Nechayev come to her office as she left the Briefing room. Once inside her sunlit office the headmistress settled her slim frame into her chair and considered all the things that she needed to do before she could be in D.C., which was where she really wanted to be at the moment. As she waited for Nechayev's arrival she contacted Lyndsay and Kes to instruct them to ready the children to leave the Institute. The Jupiter Station that orbited the Earth was contacted next. After some apologies on Janeway's part the station manager, Holly, agreed to the premature and extensive transportation of the vast amount of sophisticated technology contained within the Voyager Institute's campus.</p><p>Janeway ended the transmission with a heartfelt thank you before she leaned heavily against the back of her chair, pressed her right hand to her forehead, closed her eyes, and let out a soft sigh of resignation. She was well aware that if her plan had gone off without a hitch she still would have lost her school but the reality of it happening now, so soon, caused a painful sense of loss to permeate her chest with heartache. Guilt also pressed upon her since she knew it was Hayes' obsession with her in particular that had put her school at risk in the first place. Her reverie was broken by a notification from Harren that Nechayev was on her way.</p><p>Janeway stood and let one hand rest lightly on the back of her chair as she rearranged her features into impassivity before her office door slid open to emit Alynna Nechayev. Janeway smiled ruefully since it was clear the Russian woman was still annoyed with her.</p><p>"Plans have changed, Alynna." Janeway moved around her desk to stand closer to Nechayev. Her tones were soft, requesting rather than demanding. "I need you to take the children to Russia, now."</p><p>"Of course. We will leave immediately." Nechayev's irritation at her old friend was overridden by the worry she felt. Janeway's plans were not often changed. She was also fully aware that the unemotional mask the headmistress was presently wearing was hiding a broken heart. Nechayev knew how much Janeway loved her school and the people within it.</p><p>"Thank you." Janeway pulled her friend into her arms to embrace her tightly, lovingly, and gratefully. "For everything."</p><p>Nechayev kept her tears from escaping as she was released from Janeway's hold. With a hand on the other woman's arm Nechayev maintained their physical closeness. "Katya, I hope that she makes you happy, that you let her, that you allow yourself to be."</p><p>Janeway's shimmering dark blue eyes were wide with surprise. "How did you know?"</p><p>"It was rather obvious." An enigmatic smile pulled Nechayev's lips upward. "I am not a universally loved person, but nor am I despised quickly. Your Annika had much detestation for me so I assumed your staff had regaled her with stories of my pursuit of you."</p><p>"You never pursued me." Janeway rolled her eyes as she grinned in return. "You're just an obnoxious flirt who likes to see me blush and fidget in front of others."</p><p>"Yes, well, it is quite a delightful sight." Nechayev shrugged nonchalantly though she knew she was not being completely honest. There had been a time when her flirtations weren't fictitious; they had merely gone unnoticed. "Nonetheless, I can clearly see this Annika has great love for you. And you for her. But you are scared."</p><p>Janeway didn't answer straightaway. Her eyes were cast to the carpet and her voice was filled with years of guilt spoken within three soft words. "I lost Justin."</p><p>"No, that is not true, Katya. Evil men took Justin from you. It was not your doing." Nechayev gently tilted Janeway's chin up so that stormy blue-gray eyes met her resolute gaze. "These things that happen in lives like ours are not entirely of our doing. One individual should not try to carry the burdens of the world. No matter how powerful that individual is believed to be. Do you love her?"</p><p>Janeway nodded. Her voice was caught in her throat by the sorrow the thought of Justin caused within her, but also by the intense emotions she felt for Annika. Emotions she had not felt so strongly for anyone since her fiancée.</p><p>"Then that is enough." Nechayev brushed a stray tear from Janeway's flushed cheek before she let her hand fall to her side and took a few steps away. Her voice hardened and grew louder. "I have spoken with the rest of the UFM board. They will not arrest you for your plans. They wish to know what they can do to assist in them. They are exhausted by the United States of America's continual power growth of the intolerant and dangerous. A preemptive strike has been approved by all members of the UFM."</p><p>Flabbergasted, Janeway's response was released in a gasp. "All of them?"</p><p>"You of all people can attest to how persuasive I can be, Katya."</p><p>"That's certainly true." An impressed expression graced Janeway's elegant features as she nodded. "I—I'm speechless."</p><p>"I shall have to record this moment then." Nechayev smiled good-naturedly. She decided not to add that it had taken all of her skills of persuasion to convince some of the older and more conservative members of the UFM board to sign off on Janeway's plan. "I know it will not last long."</p><p>Janeway gave Nechayev a sour look before her attention was diverted to her door chime. "Come in."</p><p>"Oh." Annika's pale complexion did nothing to hide the hot flush that infused her cheeks. Seeing Nechayev and Janeway in such close proximity to one another caused jealously to build rapidly within her lanky frame.</p><p>"You now see what it is I mean." Nechayev let her hand linger on Janeway's shoulder even as she moved away from the woman. "I will gather the children and ready my shuttle for departure. Then I will return to assist you in this misbegotten quest of yours."</p><p>"Thank you, Alynna. I'll be there to send you off in a moment."</p><p>Nechayev's only acknowledgement of a silently fuming Annika was to give the other woman a wide breadth as she left Janeway's office.</p><p>"Alynna likes to get a rise out of people." Janeway closed the distance between herself and Annika quickly before she placed a reassuring kiss upon the other woman's full lips. "You have nothing to be jealous about. I assure you I'm quite taken with you."</p><p>Annika was still recovering from the kiss and so it was through an aroused haze that she heard Kathryn's words to her. She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Kathryn's slim form. "You are?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, quite." Kathryn couldn't help but grin broadly.</p><p>For the first time in her life Janeway felt a lightening of the burden she carried upon her shoulders. Perhaps it was due to the United States moving in the right direction when it came to civil rights for metahumans that so many enjoyed in other countries. Or maybe it was the fact that Nechayev had gone behind her back and had convinced the UFM board to provide assistance. Or it could be because she finally allowed herself to ask her staff for help. She knew it had the most to do with the woman in her arms who held her so tightly, yet tenderly as well. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in Annika for a few precious moments. Kathryn closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Annika's once again.</p><p>Annika's eyes closed and she moaned deep in her throat as Kathryn's tongue forced its way into the moist heat of her mouth. Her hands on Kathryn became more fervent as their tongues dueled. Annika right hand brushed across the curve of Kathryn's hips as her other hand pressed the petite woman even closer to her. She groaned with frustration when Kathryn removed herself from her hold.</p><p>"I, oh, I wish we had more time. So much more." Kathryn's fingers brushed across Annika's moist, reddened lips before her hand was captured in a vice-like grip.</p><p>"If we have to stop then I can't have you touching me like that or I won't be responsible for my actions." Annika's expression was a mixture of frustration and warning. Her chest heaved in response to the deep breaths she was taking. She wanted nothing more than to strip the headmistress of her sensible business suit and make love to her in the well-lit office, which was why she moved away from the intoxicating not to mention frustrating woman that held her heart.</p><p>Kathryn hadn't meant to escalate the kiss to such an extent, but she couldn't say she regretted it. But responsibility overrode her own desire so she moved even farther away from Annika in order to regain her calm. Her voice was husky and showed that her body was still recovering. "I told them of my plan."</p><p>"You did?" Annika's right eyebrow rose in surprise.</p><p>Janeway nodded and smiled softly. "Yes. I did. You were right. They—I wasn't being fair to them. They deserved to know what I had planned."</p><p>Annika didn't know how to respond she was so filled with gratitude and awe, so she merely stayed silent and pulled Kathryn to her once again. The embrace was more supportive than arousing and Annika smiled when she heard Kathryn release a contented sigh.</p><p>"What you 'had' planned?" Annika's hands held Kathryn's biceps gently as she looked into the other woman's blue-gray eyes.</p><p>"You don't know? President Bacco vetoed the bill."</p><p>"Well, that's great!" Annika's broad grin lost its structural integrity when Kathryn didn't return it. "What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p>"The President wasn't supposed to make her decision so quickly." Kathryn pulled herself away from Annika's embrace before she started to pace in front of her desk. "She could lose her life because of that decision. I've already sent Chakotay and most of the Voyager team to D.C. The children are leaving with Nechayev within the next few minutes. The school is lost. I just—I wanted more time. I always want more time."</p><p>Annika returned Kathryn's soft almost sad smile with a tentative one of her own. The affecting look Kathryn had seemed to indicate a multitude of things other than the recent veto. Suddenly the look was brushed away and Kathryn's smile looked more genuine. Annika didn't know how sincere it was though and it disconcerted her that Kathryn's mood could shift so abruptly. There always seemed to be something else hidden right below the surface. Annika's concern over what was concealed beneath Kathryn's smiling veneer was replaced by the warmth that spread through her lanky frame when Kathryn's lips were pressed against her own once again.</p><p>"I need to go." Kathryn continued to smile up at Annika as she absently smoothed the material of the other woman's plum colored long-sleeved t-shirt. "The students will be leaving soon."</p><p>"I can go with you." Annika stilled Kathryn's hands when she held them to her upper chest. "If you want."</p><p>"No. No, that's all right. Go get ready." Kathryn gently removed herself from Annika's grasp before she took two steps back. "We need to leave soon in order to rendezvous with Chakotay's team in D.C."</p><p>Annika nodded despite her urge to say something, anything to lend some comfort, but instead she departed with a smile and a few soft parting words.</p><p>Kathryn's answering smile vanished the moment her office door closed behind Annika. She let out a soft sigh before she opened her skylight and rose gracefully from her office. Her eyes closed as the warmth and light of the sun washed over her and made her aglow with the power it endowed her with. Once she was high above the campus she opened her eyes and took in her school with a moment of pained regret before she decided it was much too self-indulgent for her to waste time with.</p><p>The golden glow that surrounded Janeway shimmered away as the energy was absorbed within her body as she descended next to Nechayev's shuttle. A moment after her feet touched the ground Janeway was nearly toppled over when Naomi Wildman launched herself into the open arms of the headmistress.</p><p>Janeway's chest constricted, but her voice was clear and even as she removed the strawberry blonde girl from their embrace in order to tilt Naomi's chin up so their eyes could meet. "Ms. Wildman, I have a special assignment for you. You'll be the Voyager Institute's ambassador. You've shown great leadership skills and I have full confidence that you will excel just as well at the Institute for Elementals as you have here."</p><p>A tear shown in Naomi's eyes, but her stance was straight and as sure as her voice. "I won't let you down."</p><p>"I don't believe that it would ever be possible for you to let me down, Naomi." Janeway smiled reassuringly as she brushed a gentle hand across Naomi's braided hair. "After our mission is complete we'll see other again."</p><p>Naomi returned Janeway's smile with a tremulous one of her own though her voice held the confidence she felt that the headmistress would keep her word. "I know we will."</p><p>Janeway knew Azan and Rebi wanted neither a hug nor words of comfort from her so instead she merely told them the mission would be completed and the school reformed. The twins were silent but nodded their understanding in unison. The Burleighs were still disgruntled that she had denied their requests to join the mission, but they paid their respects to Janeway and reassured her that they would look after the younger students.</p><p>"Alynna, thank you." Janeway smiled broadly with gratitude as she held her right hand on top of Nechayev's slim shoulder. "For everything."</p><p>"I do enjoy you owing me favors. I will not deny it." Nechayev smiled teasingly before she pulled Janeway into a brief hug. "Dasvidania, Katya."</p><p>"Dasvidania." Janeway smiled softly as Nechayev boarded the powered up shuttle. She watched the door close before the vessel lifted quietly from the ground high into the sunlit sky before the cloaking system was initiated and the shuttle turned invisible.</p><p>The sound of someone approaching brought Janeway's attention away from the clear blue sky. Janeway straightened her stance and adjusted her features to impassivity as Harren drew closer. "Is the transport complete?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harren's uncharacteristic closeness and enigmatic smile caused Janeway to take a step backward. Her confusion was clearly displayed on her elegant features and her voice. "Harren, what are you—"</p><p>"There's something I wanted you to know." Harren placed his hand atop Janeway's slim shoulder as he invaded more of her personal space.</p><p>Janeway cried out in pain and surprise when Harren pressed a small octagonal green-lit device to her upper chest. The visible golden glow that had surrounded her vanished instantly along with her internal power reserves. Sweat drenched her pale skin as she fell to her knees and clutched her chest. The device sparked when she touched it, which drew another cry from the headmistress.</p><p>With a great deal of effort, Janeway lifted her eyes to look angrily at the man standing with a cocky smirk above her. Her voice was filled with fury, but wavered due to pain and fatigue. "Who… are you?"</p><p>Harren's sandy-haired boyish façade shimmered away to reveal a dark haired man with an air of smugness and arrogance personified. "Hello, Kathryn."</p><p>Kashyk crouched next to the pained woman with a look of sheer pleasure on his rugged features. "Hurts, doesn't it? Good. What I wanted you to know, I've wanted to do this for a long, long time."</p><p>The fist to her face came fast and hard. Janeway didn't even have time to let out a groan of pain before she fell unconscious to the ground.</p><p>"Phase two is complete." Kashyk brushed his hand across Janeway's still features as he spoke into his wrist communicator. "Time's up."</p><p>Nechayev's shuttle turned visible, frozen in time, high above the campus grounds until it exploded in a burst of fire and blue light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 69</p><p>Annika pressed her left hand to her silver clothed, ridged midsection as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror that was attached to one of the walls of her stripped down bedroom. The nervousness she felt about her first real combat situation unsettled her stomach, but with a deep breath she resolved herself to the decision she had made to be brought into Janeway's mission. To fight alongside the woman she loved.</p><p>Annika's butterflies now were caused by anticipation for where her relationship with Kathryn was heading. She didn't want to be overly naïve, but she thought that despite the dangers facing them Voyager's team would be successful. Annika had already seen what a capable and powerful leader Janeway was. Perhaps they would even be able to keep their seven o'clock date.</p><p>The windows of Annika's bedrooms shattered the moment before she let out a scream of surprise. She fell to the ground as the building shook around her. Annika slowly rose from the carpeted floor and uncovered her ears after the thunderous sound had passed.</p><p>"Kathryn!" Annika's metal exoskeleton slipped-over her slim form as she sprinted from the debris filled bedroom. She stopped only when she saw the first piece of wreckage that was obviously from Nechayev's very distinct shuttlecraft. "Oh my God."</p><p>Annika felt numb as she moved in a daze through the flaming rubble. She could barely let out a gasp of surprise when a small hand grabbed her ankle and she was pulled beneath the ground. She couldn't breathe as she moved quickly through the earth. Annika tried to grasp at the soil and root systems, but her metallic hands passed through everything she attempted to touch. She began to relax when she realized who had hold of her.</p><p>The gray-carpeted floor of the shuttle seemed to drift gently up to meet her as Naomi continued to use her phasing ability. Annika took a deep breath when she felt solid ground once again beneath her feet.</p><p>"Naomi! I thought you were dead." Annika knelt in front of the small strawberry blonde who looked determined not to cry. She hugged Naomi as tightly as she dared while in her metal form. "What happened?"</p><p>"Relativity." Nechayev limped forward, blood dripped from a cut above her left eyebrow. "He created a temporal bomb so we couldn't depart until it had detonated."</p><p>Annika felt relief wash over her when the aft section doors opened to reveal the rest of the Voyager student body. She could also see that Nechayev's two adjuncts, Stadi and Vorik, were working at the helm. There was one person missing that immediately overpowered her relief with terror. "Where's Kathryn?"</p><p>"We don't know." Vorik's voice was even but filled Annika with ice-cold fear.</p><p>"Well we have to go back up to the surface!" Annika looked frantically at the others. Her awareness that she probably shouldn't be so crazed in front of the children eluded her. "We have to find her!"</p><p>Nechayev grabbed hold of Annika and moved her away from the others in order to chastise her lack of composure. "Calm yourself. We have to discover what has occurred first."</p><p>"We have access to the grid." Stadi's calm, alto tones broke through Annika's sharp fear and shifted her attention away from Nechayev's stern glare.</p><p>"Have you found the captain?" Henry moved next to his sister, Beatrice, behind the two cockpit seats in order to see for himself what the sensor readings were. His expression was stony as he saw the answer to his own question.</p><p>"There's no sign of her." Beatrice's self-possessed façade cracked a bit as her worried eyes turned to Nechayev.</p><p>"Contact Tasha Yar from the Saskatchewan School of Psionics, she will with no doubt be able to find Katya faster than the satellites in orbit." Nechayev absently brushed drying blood from her forehead before a wave of her hand drew Annika's attention to her.</p><p>"You must stay calm." Nechayev's voice was low enough not to be overheard by the others, but strong enough that Annika felt the whip of command within it. "The children will not benefit from your lack of composure. We will find Katya. They will not have killed her yet."</p><p>"Oh, yes, thank you! How could I not stay calm now?" The worry Annika felt clutching her chest in a vice grip made her tone derisive and sharp though she did keep her voice low. "We need to go look for her."</p><p>"And we will once we have her location, but for now we must not lose our heads."</p><p>"What's that sound?" Mezoti looked confused as a rumbling noise drew her attention away from Stadi's communiqué with Tasha Yar.</p><p>Henry moved away from the others to use his enhanced hearing to discern if there was indeed a noise or if it was merely Mezoti's imagination. The sound so similar to a drill told him it was the former.</p><p>"Switch to the underground perimeter net." Icheb tore off his portable holographic emitter as he readied himself for a fight. A plume of smoke emitted from between his sharpened teeth as adrenaline coursed hotly through him.</p><p>"Janeway's in D.C." Stadi initiated launch procedures after she disconnected her call to Yar. "She's alive."</p><p>Annika wasn't entirely composed despite the fact that she now knew Janeway was alive. It was who abducted her and for what purpose that caused her unsettled stomach and constricted chest. Her anxiety made her transformation more sluggish than usual, but she managed to absorb the metal exoskeleton after taking a few deep, calming breaths. Despite her worry for Janeway she knew she had to remain cool, calm and collected for the children's sake and her own.</p><p>"Are you all alright?" Annika carefully modulated her voice to keep the anger and fear she felt from being obvious as she looked the children over for any sign of injury. She was relieved to see none.</p><p>"Obviously." Mezoti shrugged as she leaned against the curved gray bulkhead and crossed her arms over her chest. Annika could see that the stalwart little girl had been crying by her red-rimmed eyes and the high color in her cheeks.</p><p>Azan and Rebi remained silent though their hands were turning to ice and fire, respectively. Annika wondered if they were practicing or if it was merely a nervous reaction on their parts. She almost hoped it was the latter since she knew a battle was imminent and the children would most likely want to be a part of it. Annika wondered if it was hypocritical or presumptuous to want to prevent them from demanding their place in the fight.</p><p>Icheb was seated at one of the powered down stations with his portable emitter masking his true appearance. Annika thought he looked even more solemn than usual and knew why as his eyes drifted to Beatrice.</p><p>The Burleighs were whispering to one another, but Annika heard snippets of their conversation. Her assumption had been correct. They did want to be included. Annika also noticed how Beatrice's attention would drift away from her brother to Icheb, but only when he wasn't looking. Annika almost laughed aloud at the teenage drama that was taking place, but then she remembered her own behavior towards Kathryn and remained quiet.</p><p>"Will you tell me what happened?" Annika turned to Naomi who sat silently and very still next to her. She laid a gentle hand on Naomi's shoulder and smiled sympathetically when the little girl wrapped her small arms around her. Annika hugged her back and relaxed against the bulkhead as she smoothed down Naomi's hair with a gentle hand.</p><p>"We were on the shuttle. It was like we were asleep and when we woke up there was a blue ball of light in the middle of the shuttle. I didn't know what it was, but some of the others did. Director Nechayev told Mezoti and me to concentrate on the shuttle and everyone in it."</p><p>"You and Mezoti saved everyone. That was a very brave thing to do."</p><p>"But we don't know what happened to Captain Janeway." Naomi looked up at Annika with carefully held tears in her eyes. "Do you think she's okay?"</p><p>A low snort preceded Mezoti's harsh words. "Of course she's not okay. Don't be stupid."</p><p>"Mezoti." Annika's tone would have been more chastising if she hadn't just heard the little girl's voice waver and seen the tears in her light brown eyes. "Please, come here."</p><p>Mezoti looked skeptical before she hesitantly seated herself next to Annika. Mezoti's posture was stiff and unyielding when Annika embraced her until the first tear escaped. Annika tightened her hold on both Naomi and Mezoti in an attempt to silently reassure them and herself.</p><p>"Hey, Captain Janeway's one of the most powerful people on the planet." Icheb kneeled in front of Annika, Mezoti, and Naomi. His reassuring tone was reinforced by his resolute expression. "Don't worry. We'll find her."</p><p>Annika smiled gently at the young man's genuine care and compassion. Her smile also conveyed her gratitude for the comfort she received from his words as well. She hugged Mezoti and Naomi closer to her to stave off the ice-cold worry that threatened to overwhelm her. She hoped with all her heart that Icheb's words were true.</p><p>The hour and forty-seven minutes it took to cover the wide distance between San Francisco and Washington D.C. passed mostly in silence within the solemn shuttle. Nechayev's communiqués continuous attempts to contact Chakotay's team and the hum of the ship were the only sounds emitted.</p><p>Annika's fear for what had happened to the Voyager team made her alert and tense. She hoped it was a technological malfunction rather than a sign that they were in trouble or worse. Despite this hope, Annika knew that it probably wasn't a malfunction. The metal shifted beneath her pale flesh as they neared D.C.</p><p>"We will be arriving in fifteen minutes." Nechayev's voice pulled the students from their reveries as she moved from the cockpit to the passenger section. "Stadi and Vorik will take you to Russia. Annika, you are with me. "</p><p>Annika gently released her hold on Mezoti and Naomi before she stood with what she hoped was a resolute expression. This, she supposed, had been what she wanted. Except Kathryn wasn't by her side. Annika's fury ignited anew at the thought of members of the Friends for Humanity harming Kathryn in any way. The metal plating across her forearms sprouted four metal spikes from her elbow to her wrist. Annika looked at them with some surprise and then with quick acceptance. Weird seemed to be part of the job.</p><p>"I want to stay and fight." Mezoti's voice broke Annika out of her momentary reverie.</p><p>Naomi looked cautiously defiant and not near as quarrelsome as Mezoti, but her voice was just as sure. "We can help."</p><p>It was difficult to tell what the characteristically impassive twin boys thought. That was until they stood in unison and powered up.</p><p>"I'm eighteen." Beatrice stood with what was a close approximation of a Janeway stance: chin defiantly up, eyes ablaze, and hands on her waist. "You can't tell me what to do."</p><p>Nechayev seemed taken aback by the criticism and the sardonic tone, but then she smirked and nodded her head. "I am impressed by your passion. Do not allow yourself to be killed because of it."</p><p>"We're not just kids." Henry was filled with equal determination as his sister as he stood next to her to face off Nechayev. "We've been trained well."</p><p>"Yes, I can see that." Nechayev took in the group of students with pride. They were not her own, but they had the fire her students in Russia sometimes lacked. Her students weren't living in a country so filled with hatred for metahumans and sometimes Nechayev worried that it made them soft. She could easily see the students who stood defiantly against her were anything but soft. "But this will not be your holodeck with the safeties turned on. Some of you might not survive."</p><p>"There are worse things than death." Icheb removed his portable emitter and tossed it away indifferently. The lights of the shuttle reflected off the dark green scales of his skin and he shone like marble. The fire within his body made his eyes glow white-hot and plumes of smoke emitted from his mouth.</p><p>"So there is." Nechayev grinned and nodded her head in approval.</p><p>Annika quickly followed after Nechayev as the Russian director re-entered the cockpit. "Do you think that's a good idea? They're just kids."</p><p>"I do not mean to insult you, but these 'kids' have extensive field experience compared to what it is you possess." Nechayev's warm breath brushed across Annika's ear as she drew closer and her voice lowered to a whisper. "Whoever has Katya has a considerable amount of power and knowledge. They infiltrated the Voyager Institute and seized perhaps the most powerful metahuman on the planet. We are all in danger. These children are fully aware that despite their young age they are not immune to what is occurring. What you must now concentrate on is being useful and not getting in their way."</p><p>Annika nodded silently. Her voice caught in her throat and her jaw tensed as she hoped to stave off the feeling of inadequacy Nechayev's words filled her with.</p><p>"Incoming weapons fire." Vorik's calm, even tones seemed misplaced Annika thought before her head buzzed with worry. "Contact in two minutes."</p><p>It wasn't until Nechayev's low, frantic voice sounded that she understood what was occurring. "Open the hatch!"</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Annika's outburst was ignored as Nechayev made her way to the passenger section.</p><p>"Strap in. It is about to get very windy." Nechayev took a deep breath before she leapt from the shuttle.</p><p>"Where're you going?" Annika's voice whipped around her much like her blonde tresses as she yelled after Nechayev from the open doorway. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?"</p><p>Icheb and Henry ignored Annika's outraged inquiry as they moved towards the doorway instead of strapping in like the rest of the children. Annika could only gawk in shock as the two young men jumped from the shuttle.</p><p>"Oh, damn it!" Annika felt helpless and inept as she looked after Icheb and Henry as they defended the ship.</p><p>"You shouldn't swear."</p><p>Annika slowly turned towards Mezoti who had such a look of haughtiness that it took her some effort not to go straight over to the little girl and shake the look away.</p><p>"They'll be okay, Annika. Don't worry." Naomi smiled reassuringly. Annika frankly didn't know what to be more bothered by Mezoti's smug look or Naomi's confident grin.</p><p>"Are those—are those missiles!" Annika quickly backed away from the open hatch that was closed again with a forceful palm to the hatch control. She fell on her back atop the gray-carpeted floor as the shuttle rocked around her. "Oh my God!"</p><p>Annika ran to the cockpit so she could see the mayhem that was occurring outside. She let the deep breath she had been holding out when she saw that Nechayev, Henry, and Icheb appeared to be unharmed. Henry's sonic scream was at a decibel that was unheard but destructive nonetheless. The small assault missiles shattered beneath the force of his voice. Nechayev used bolts of lightning to destroy any missiles fired, which caused flashes of light to flood the cockpit. Annika shook her head in an attempt to remove the stars from her eyes. She was successful in time to see Icheb catch one of the foot-long missiles fired at him before he hurled it back from whence it came. It was at that very moment that Annika realized just how immensely out of her league she was.</p><p>Stadi's anxious voice brought Annika out of her reverie. "We're sitting ducks up here!"</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Vorik's flat voice was beginning to seriously annoy Annika. She would have perhaps expressed this irritation if she weren't so busy trying to stay on her feet as the shuttle quickly descended. The ship continued to shunt under the force of obliterated missiles even as the small vessel finally landed.</p><p>Annika moved closer to the cockpit window as the scope of the battle occurring in front of the White House was seen for the first time. She could just make out B'Elanna covered in blood in the throng of a street brawl with twenty or so black-garbed militants. The grounds were filled with the Voyager team fighting against hundreds of heavily armed members of the Friends of Humanity. The fighting spilled out into the streets where members of the US military were trying to corral protesters, pro-metahuman and anti-metahuman alike, to a safer distance from the fray. Marines were fighting against a group of metahumans Annika didn't recognize. What she could discern even from the shuttle's distance was that they were probably not members of the UFM. These metahumans didn't pull their punches. Fallen soldiers mingled with civilians upon the blacktop of Pennsylvania and Constitution Avenue.</p><p>"My God." Annika's words were almost forced out of her on a low burst of breath. The world around her seemed to turn black. She could hear the blood thrumming caused by her heart's rapid beating.</p><p>"Annika." Stadi placed a gentle hand upon the shell-shocked woman's shoulder to gain her attention. "We've got to go. Now."</p><p>Annika nodded absently, still shaken by what they were about to enter into, before she followed Vorik and Stadi into the aft section to collect the children. She stood silently to the side as Stadi and Vorik tried to insist that the younger children wait in the relative safety of the shuttle until transport by Harry Kim could be obtained, somehow through the chaos and the lack of communications capability.</p><p>Nechayev stamped down the children's resistance and indignation quickly after she re-entered the shuttle. Annika knew the Russian director had lost all of her bluster, her conceit and her patience. The sharp voice convinced the children that now was not the time to resist. Annika understood that with this particular woman it was probably always futile to attempt to do so.</p><p>"Vorik. Stadi. Find Kim." Nechayev's eyes were fully white as threads of blue energy crackled along her body, which made her two aides comply immediately. Annika had to admit it made for an intimidating sight. She was very glad Nechayev and she were on the same side. Annika was startled when the Russian director pulled her aside. "Perhaps it would be a good idea if you joined the children away from this fight."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Annika felt her concern for Janeway overcome her shock and fear so her voice came out indignant at the suggestion that she would in essence abandon ship when it got tough. "I'm staying."</p><p>"You do not fully understand the situation. It is more dangerous than anyone could possibly have imagined." Nechayev's voice held disbelief before she forced confidence into her usually commanding tones. "The Obsidian Order is collaborating with the Friends of Humanity."</p><p>"I thought the Obsidian Order hated humans. And as a rule the Friends of Humanity aren't too fond of metahumans either." Annika's brow furrowed as she tried to imagine the two most extreme groups somehow coming together. Much less to overthrow the United States government. "I don't understand."</p><p>"Nor do I."</p><p>Nechayev's words did nothing to ease the growing concern Annika felt as a cold weight on her chest. She was thankful to have her attention diverted to the glowing purple vortex that opened in the middle of the shuttle.</p><p>Harry Kim followed Vorik and Stadi out of the swirling portal looking a bit worse for wear. He had a large cut above his right eye and painful red burns on the left side of his boyish face. Harry's features shifted from a stiff stoicism to a reassuring soft look as he approached the group of children.</p><p>Annika's attention was split between the forced cheerfulness Harry was projecting for the sake of the students and Vorik's report to Nechayev. When she heard "the Captain" being referred to all of her attention was on Vorik.</p><p>"Slider and the others thought the captain was with us. They do not know where she is." Vorik's impassive voice quieted as to not be overheard by the students purposefully herded by Harry to the far end of the shuttle. "They are very concerned."</p><p>Annika shook her head. She was beginning to feel sick and light headed. Where could Kathryn be? And perhaps more importantly who had her? What were they doing to her? Annika was definitely sick when grotesque images invaded her mind. She was beginning to perspire and her face had a deathly pallor. She barely registered the touch of a small hand on her forearm.</p><p>"I wish we could stay and help. When you do find Captain Janeway will you tell her that we wanted to, but we were overruled?" Naomi looked up at her with a small smile and with such a look of astuteness that Annika could do nothing less than feel fortified by her words of subtle encouragement and comfort.</p><p>In a flash of purple light Harry Kim and the children were gone. In the time it took Harry to return to the shuttle, Annika's metal exoskeleton was in place.</p><p>"Both the Obsidian Order and Senator Hayes have reason to seek revenge against her." Harry added his input as to who was holding the captain.</p><p>"Just because his Bill was rejected?" Stadi wore a bemused expression as she wondered what a US Senator would have to hold against Janeway.</p><p>"Shortly after the President's speech evidence was released indicting Senator Hayes and other Senators of a multitude of federal crimes including illegal arms dealing." Harry almost smiled. He knew Janeway's handiwork when he saw it. He only wished she was right there next to him and feeling as vindicated against the toxic Senator.</p><p>"I will hand it straight to Katya, she is very thorough." Nechayev smiled only briefly. "I do not believe it is Hayes pulling these particular strings. No no. He is not capable even with his many heavily armed men to overcome the Voyager Institute's defenses nor the ability to capture someone so powerful as Janeway."</p><p>Annika let out a relieved breath. It didn't last long though after Nechayev answered her query. "Then who is it? Who has her?"</p><p>"Someone worse and far, far more dangerous."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 70</p><p>Kathryn Janeway grimaced at the coppery taste of blood on her tongue and the throbbing bruise left by Kashyk, all of which did nothing to encourage her to open her eyes. She groaned against the painful fatigue she felt throughout her body, deep into her bones, which made even the slightest movement agonizing. Janeway let out a cry of pain when she was hoisted to her feet by strong, rough hands. She stumbled due to her own exhaustion and because of the metal shackles around her ankles and attached by a sturdy, thin metal rod to her handcuffed wrists. Despite the near debilitating pain she felt throughout her body, Janeway eventually recovered her equilibrium. Her eyes opened slowly to face the chamber's harsh green light. The smirking person that met her created an ice-cold chill that shook her petite form.</p><p>"Regina?" The name was forced between Janeway's lips on a sharp gasp of disbelief and horror. She wasn't prepared when metal fingers grasped her chin harshly that caused a fresh rush of pain through her body. Her already shaky balance was destabilized and it was only her captors' unyielding hold on her arms that kept her on her feet. Janeway couldn't turn her face away from Regina despite her repulsion to the countenance before her.</p><p>Thick silver eyes seemed to penetrate Janeway to her very core. The sickly green-lit pallor of Regina's face took away from the natural beauty the woman possessed, but Janeway still recognized her features. What was less recognizable was the way in which the hairless, blue-veined skin of Regina's scalp was pulled tightly back by smooth black tentacle-like cables that connected to a silver metal port at the top of her head. Janeway forced her eyes to lower to take in the sickening reality that Regina's form was more technological than biological. From Regina's bare collarbones down was all a metal construct; a black and hard facsimile of a petite feminine form.</p><p>"Leave us." Regina's voice was as cold and metallic as the hand that still held Janeway's chin.</p><p>Janeway barely prevented herself from falling upon the harsh metal floor when the two eerily quiet and masked beings had relinquished their firm hold on her arms. Blood pounded soundly in her ears and she felt her heart beating rapidly within her chest as Regina continued to bore into her with a prosecutorial glare.</p><p>"I can smell her on you." Regina removed her hand from Janeway's strong chin before she pulled the woman to her metal body that elicited a cry of pain. She took pleasure in that sound. "You are supposed to be mine."</p><p>"And you're supposed to be dead." Janeway thought perhaps that wasn't the smartest thing to say as Regina's already harsh hold on her arms grew tighter and more painful. The truth was she had never been frightened of Regina for herself, only for others. It didn't differ now for her concern was solely centered on Annika.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you I'm not that easy to kill." Regina's voice was cold, but soft and her warm breath wafted across Janeway's face as she moved her own closer. "Though I do give you high marks for trying."</p><p>"What do you want, Regina?" Janeway wondered if it was adrenaline alone that kept her voice strong and her stance stubbornly erect as she faced off against the woman that elicited complex emotions within her. A part of her wanted to rejoice in the fact that Regina was still alive despite the extreme danger the woman posed. She felt some of her deeply held guilt begin to lighten. And regret that Regina was still alive and as dangerous as she was two years ago.</p><p>"My goals have not changed." Regina's gray lips were turned up into a smile though her eyes lacked the warmth to make it anything other than a cold grin. "Just my methods in achieving them."</p><p>"What have you done?" Janeway's voice was low, raspy, but had a glint of threat in her deep timbre. She ignored the pain in her body as her stormy eyes met Regina's full on. "Tell me!"</p><p>Janeway felt the air rush out of her lungs as she fell hard onto her back atop the cold, unforgiving metal floor. Crimson colored blood spilled from the cut on her lip and mingled with the dried remains of the strike delivered by Kashyk that had rendered her unconscious. She groaned aloud as she rolled onto her side and tried to regain her breath.</p><p>"You do not demand things from me." Regina stood high and imposing above Janeway with wrath clearly displayed upon her features and real threat in her voice. "There are only a limited number of reasons why I'm keeping you alive. I should kill you for what you did to me."</p><p>"I did what I had to." Janeway managed to stand, though on unsteady feet. "You were responsible for so much death, Regina. So much pain. I couldn't let you kill any more innocent people."</p><p>"They aren't innocent." Regina voice took on a scornful, frustrated tone as she moved slowly, fluidly around the stiffly standing Janeway. "How many times do I have to explain that to you? They're vermin who are standing in the way of us taking our rightful place as rulers of this planet. Why can't you of all people understand that? We're not Homo sapiens, we're homo superior. It's evolution. The survival of the fittest."</p><p>"I know you, Regina." Janeway stood very still, but her sharp gray gaze followed Regina's movements. "This isn't about the next stage of human development, of taking our 'right place'. It's about you. How… damaged you are. How hurt. The immense pain you have always carried with you. What your parents, what you went though is unconscionable, but the people who you hurt today won't take away that pain."</p><p>Janeway tried not to recoil when she felt cold metal fingers run along her back. It wasn't until she felt a warm draft upon her upper back that she was informed of how sharp the metal nails on Regina's fingers were. She bit off a gasp as Regina used a gentler touch to outline the pale white scars that marred her back.</p><p>"You know nothing of my pain. The animal who inflicted these wounds was not your father. Or your mother. I killed them both. That's what you do with dangerous animals."</p><p>"They're not animals. They're people. No matter what they've done."</p><p>"You're still so unbearably self-righteous. Superior. Well I have the power now. You have none." Regina moved to stand in front of Janeway before she placed a metal hand on top of the device that negated Janeway's abilities. She smirked as her mirrored silver eyes lifted from Janeway's upper chest to stormy troubled eyes. "How does it feel?"</p><p>Janeway's shackled wrists prevented her from touching the source of her weakened state. It was a device that was obviously crafted by Regina. The similarities to the regeneration alcove they had built together were evident in its physical makeup and the green-lit power signature. Janeway had to admit it was a brilliant device. One that seemed to be created solely to debilitate her and it had succeeded. Regina always did have an aptitude of fully understanding people's abilities especially Janeway's.</p><p>"Is that why you're holding me here? To gloat? To make me suffer for what I did? So be it. Just don't—please, don't hurt anyone else." Janeway's thoughts immediately went to Annika. She knew how vindictive Regina could be and worried for Annika's safety far more than her own.</p><p>"The great Kathryn Janeway pleading?" Regina's cold voice was filled with scorn and contempt as her lips pulled into a sneer. "Whom are you begging for? Your students? Your comrades? No, I know, the girlfriend. How… sweet."</p><p>"Leave her alone." Janeway was surprised that her vehement words caused a soft chuckle to emit from Regina.</p><p>"I won't hurt her." Regina stopped close behind Janeway, her warm breath wafted across the back of other woman's neck as she whispered the next part. "I created her."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 71</p><p>Annika took a bullet to the chest as she stalked quickly towards the Oval Office. The young security guard continued to fire until the soft clicks of his gun indicated his bullets had run out. He shook as he tried desperately to reload his gun while keeping his wide blue eyes on the advancing metallic-looking woman.</p><p>"We're here to help." Annika tried to smile reassuringly, but the guard had obviously been overwhelmed by the situation and started to fire at her again. With the back of her hand and as softly as she could she knocked him out cold. "Poor guy."</p><p>In a series of purple flashes of light and energy Harry Kim transported yet another guard to a more secure location in case the White House became ground zero for the destruction of the United States of America. It was beginning to look inevitable now with the massive coup d'état Hayes was perpetuating after seventeen hundred federal arrest warrants were issued including his own. Annika kept herself fortified by the mission of seeing to the President's safety and somehow finding Kathryn Janeway. It was what kept her going. And she had to admit at least to herself that the latter was more of a necessity to her, but she couldn't find Kathryn on her own. She needed people like Nechayev. So she pressed on.</p><p>"Stand behind me." Nechayev's eyes turned white as blue electricity sparked from her hands.</p><p>The wall of the outer office crumbled and fell away from the onslaught of wind and devastating electrical discharge. Bullets fired by the twenty-two black suited men and woman who were the President's secret service detail were contained within a small vortex of wind and rain until ten minutes had passed and the bullets in their guns ran out. The mini-hurricane dissipated into a trickle of silver bullets upon the blue-carpeted floor of the Oval Office.</p><p>"I am Alynna Nechayev. I come in peace on behalf of Kathryn Janeway and the United Federation of Metahumans." Nechayev's eyes were still white in case her words did not ease the trigger happy Americans before her. "I am here to protect your President Bacco."</p><p>"Stand down." Bacco emerged from behind a throng of Secret Service men and women. Her order was immediately obeyed though her security detail maintained highly anticipatory of an attack.</p><p>"Madame President, we can transport you and your staff to a secure location. We should do this immediately." Nechayev motioned for Harry to open a portal.</p><p>"We're not going in there!" Phiri's high-pitched voice was louder and more repulsed than she had meant it to sound. The purple light that formed above the presidential seal was like nothing she had ever seen and frankly she would have been happy not see it now. "I mean… that's, that's crazy. Isn't it?"</p><p>"It's kind of crazy, yeah." MacDougan's smile reached his eyes as he carefully took Phiri's trembling hand in his. "But I'm willing to trust it. I'm pretty sure if they wanted us dead we would be."</p><p>"That's what I love about you, Fred, your unceasing optimism." Kant rubbed his sweaty palm over his forearm nervously as he looked askance at the glowing purple specter in the middle of the Oval Office. "I'm not going in there. We have no idea where it goes. It could be a trap."</p><p>Piñiero looked to the President who also seemed doubtful of the portal to who-knows-where. She thought she also saw a hint of curiosity as well. "Madam President?"</p><p>As the White House shook to its very foundation from the war that was taking place outside President Bacco felt a sharp sense of failure but not regret. She had chosen to stand on her principles and to veto Hayes' bill. She would do it again despite the dire situation her beloved nation was in. She looked at the group of metahumans before her and found nothing but urgency for her well being in their expressions, in their eyes. Her instincts were telling her to trust and so she did.</p><p>"All right. We'll go with you." Bacco looked pointed at her anxious staff. "All of us. Now."</p><p>Harry nodded and tried to look stoic and confident. "Link hands, hold on tight and follow me."</p><p>Annika felt relief wash over her that the President and her staff were now secure. That relief was quickly replaced by dread. The walls of the Oval Office were quickly losing structural integrity. A final blow from an unknown weapon made the walls give way completely. Despite her apprehension she stood strong and sure with Nechayev, Stadi, and Vorik.</p><p>The influx of charging militants were pushed back by winds that swept them off their feet and several yards away. The respite provided the small metahuman cadre to enter the fray unencumbered by shots being fired at them, for the moment.</p><p>Annika could smell the burning of the air as lightning shot from Nechayev's hands and molten rock flowed from Vorik's which impacted several small, but heavily armed attack jeeps utilized by the Friends of Humanity. Men screamed as they leapt from the vehicles.</p><p>"It's about time you guys got here." B'Elanna easily tossed a red-faced and cursing member of the FoH at Annika. He collided into her metal figure with enough force that he fell unconscious onto the grassy lawn.</p><p>Annika rolled her eyes at the unnecessary fun B'Elanna was having even as she felt a great sense of relief that she would be fighting alongside her.</p><p>B'Elanna grabbed the barrel of a rifle even as it shot a bullet into her side and used the butt of it to smash in the black mask of her assailant and with that his nose and consciousness as well. She used the same weapon to bludgeon two more would-be attackers. She wasn't even out of breath as she spoke loudly to overcome the cacophony of the battle. "Kes and Tuvok are trying to locate Janeway."</p><p>Annika wasn't comforted by B'Elanna's words. She wanted Kathryn found now. She needed to know if she was all right. And if she wasn't Annika wasn't sure she would be able to pull her punches as she was doing at the moment.</p><p>A roar sounded high above her emitted by a streak of black and orange. Annika turned quickly to see Neelix, in the form of a massive and powerful tiger, as he leapt upon two unpleasantly surprised black-garbed men.</p><p>"Don't worry, Annika. We'll find the captain." Neelix's reassuring smile displayed large teeth and his usually nasally voice was made lower by the growl that seemed to constantly rumble deep within his feline form. His smile had barely faded before he shape shifted into a creature Annika had never even imagined before. It looked like a mix between a massive red-scaled dragon and a powerfully beaked brown-feathered hawk.</p><p>Annika barely registered the barrage of bullets that struck her metal form harmlessly as shock caused her to stand frozen with her mouth agape. It wasn't until B'Elanna shouted for her to get her head in the game that Annika could finally pull her large eyes away from Neelix's literally alien form.</p><p>A roar of rage emitted from Annika as she saw whom B'Elanna was fighting. It was the same hideous man who had impaled Janeway with a bony spear that had nearly cost the woman her life. B'Elanna had several of Culluh's razor-sharp spikes in her body and Annika could see that the poison was having a devastating effect on even the seemingly invincible B'Elanna Torres.</p><p>A volley of bony projectiles bounced off of Annika and she nearly smiled at the look on Culluh's boned face. She did smile when her metal fist smashed his expression in. Annika helped pull Culluh's spikes from B'Elanna's body before she helped the blood-drenched woman from the red-tinted ground.</p><p>"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that." B'Elanna grinned toothily as she wiped blood from her lips. Her wounds healed completely while Annika smiled agreeably in response. A grim look soon overshadowed B'Elanna's jesting. "Things have gone to hell."</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"Take them out and not get killed in the process." B'Elanna pulled Annika to the ground as a shock grenade whizzed past them and collided with one of the assault jeeps. The militants within the disempowered jeep came out of the armored vehicle firing their rifles at the military men and women guarding civilians while still trying to fight off members of the Obsidian Order.</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>Annika followed B'Elanna to where Billy Telfer was standing in defense of the crowd of protestors both pro- and anti-metahuman and their would-be protectors. The air around Billy shimmered and sparked when hit by gunfire and attacks by members of the Obsidian Order alike.</p><p>"I'm not going to be able to hold them off much longer." Billy's voice shook from the strain of his continuous force field generation and sweat streamed down his boyish face.</p><p>"Stay with it, ZeroG." Lyndsay pushed her way through the throng of combat-dressed men and woman. "The evacuation vehicles will get here in ten minutes and an air strike is on its way."</p><p>"An air strike! Are they insane?" B'Elanna ignored the angry and scared shouts of the crowd as she took in the battle-laden streets. "We need to get this situation under control. Now. We can't keep pulling our punches anymore."</p><p>"The captain wouldn't want that." Billy's voice indicated that he didn't care for that idea either.</p><p>"She's not here is she?" B'Elanna's voice was a low growl and her hands were tight fists in front of her. "We need to end this fight as quickly as possible. And we won't be able to do that unless we take them out as fast as we can and yeah that'll mean a few people will die. But if that air strike goes bad there'll be a lot more deaths before this thing is over."</p><p>Annika turned away from B'Elanna's argument with Lyndsay and Billy to take in the battle. Chakotay, in full wolf form, was obviously restraining himself though he was able to take out three heavily armed men though he received a few damaging shots to his thick hide in the process. And it seemed that for every one militant he took down three more came after him. As his coat was matted with his own blood his movements were slowing down.</p><p>Tom was zooming like a comet low enough to the ground to intercept shock grenades and other projectile armaments. Annika worried he wasn't moving as quickly as she had seen him fly before nor was his flaming trail as bright and powerful as it usually was either.</p><p>Massive uprooted trees were Celes' weapons of choice. She used their heavy weight and large limbs to swat away cadres of militants and vehicles alike. But like Chakotay, the assailants continued to go after Celes.</p><p>It would be easy, Annika supposed, to go along with B'Elanna's seemingly logical suggestion. The Friends of Humanity and the Obsidian Order were certainly not caring about the increasing death toll. Annika was almost ashamed it wasn't her conscience, but thoughts of Kathryn that caused her to vehemently disagree with B'Elanna. She was at least partially aware of what Kathryn Janeway had been forced to endure and to suffer through at the hands of humans and yet she always maintained a non-lethal protocol when it came to dealing with threats. Annika didn't know how the fight would turn out, but she had to believe that they couldn't lose their humanity trying to win it.</p><p>B'Elanna's loud and colorful suggestions as to where Annika could put her humanity were drowned out by the arrival of three shuttles suspended above the ruined White House.</p><p>Annika's heart sank and fear caused an icy lump to form in the pit of her stomach as she took in Lyndsay and B'Elanna's wide eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>Lyndsay's lips pulled up into a half grin before she smiled completely and turned her wide hazel eyes to Annika. "It's the cavalry."</p><p>Before Annika could ask what the hell that meant her attention was diverted to the fact that all the guns held by the Friends of Humanity and even the U.S. military were wrenched out of hands and pulled high into the air. The person responsible for the display of magnetism was finally revealed as a side hatch opened in one of the small aircrafts. He was a dark featured man who looked to be in his late thirties garbed in a black combat suit with dark teal piping that matched the visible magnetic field surrounding him, which facilitated his flight. Many of the people on the ground scattered as the massive ball of mangled weapons fell to the grassy lawn.</p><p>"Ah, Americans do love their guns." Julian Bashir descended to the ground along with the three shuttles. Nechayev, whose electrical storms had finally abated, soon met him.</p><p>Annika thought the Russian director seemed to have regained her haughty demeanor after the people from the landed shuttles began to roundup both members of the Friends of Humanity and the Obsidian Order. The latter provided more resistance, but were subdued by a series of stunning phaser fire.</p><p>Sirens filled the mid-day sky and with it Annika began to feel the situation was finally coming to an end except for one vital part. Kathryn Janeway was still nowhere to be found. She wondered if the others were being over-confident or that she wasn't being confident enough in Janeway's capabilities. B'Elanna's almost disappointed but mostly grudgingly relieved expression was the last thing Annika saw before her perception turned green.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 72</p><p>"My God, Regina, what have you done?" Janeway's voice was quiet due to fatigue and the icy fear she felt throughout her petite frame.</p><p>"Two years ago I found her on the verge of death, comatose, after a car accident." Regina smiled cruelly as she slowly ran her cold, metal fingers across Janeway's face as if they were lovers. "She was powerful, but untested and unknown to the UFM, a perfect subject for the acceleration process. I had the ideal specimen for my purposes until your intervention."</p><p>"What you and Moset did was—"</p><p>Janeway cried out in pain when Regina lifted her off her feet by a hard, metal hand around her throat and pushed her against a nearby bulkhead.</p><p>"Spare me your self-righteous recriminations." Regina's warm breath wafted across Janeway's pained face as she pressed her unforgiving metallic body against her. "You have never seen the world realistically. We are at war with the humans. We have been since they first became aware of our existence. It's a fantasy to think we can ever live in peace with them. They're animals that we should rule over."</p><p>"That hate will lead us to a world war." Janeway's body was far too exhausted to struggle within Regina's grasp. She barely had enough energy to speak.</p><p>"It's already begun." Regina enjoyed the flush of anger that reddened Janeway's cheeks and the worry that inspired stormy gray eyes. She pressed her cold, gray lips to Janeway's with a passion that seemed incongruent with her inhuman form. She bit Janeway's bottom lip before she retreated from the other woman's unresponsive lips. "You are mine now."</p><p>"That's what you've always thought, Regina, and that's why I never could be." A determined glint infused Janeway glare with steel. "I will resist."</p><p>"It'll be futile." Regina dropped Janeway to the steel plated floor unable to face the repulsed expression upon Janeway's features and unwilling to show it. Janeway landed on the deck with a groan and with a pain that soon took away her consciousness.</p><p>Regina moved to her control console in the center of the circular green-lit chamber and after inputting a series of commands the transportation apparatus glowed green before it deposited a surprised Annika Hansen.</p><p>"Kathryn!" Annika overcame her confusion quickly upon seeing Janeway bloodied and unconscious, crumpled on the floor with metal shackles on her wrists and ankles. Unaware and uncaring of anything but getting to Janeway, Annika sprinted across the metal deck to kneel next to the fallen leader. Annika watched with worry constricting her chest as Kathryn's eyes fluttered but resisted opening completely. "Oh my God. Kathryn?"</p><p>Annika shattered the titanium restraints as carefully as she could so as to not further damage Kathryn's vulnerable body. She absorbed the metal surrounding her right hand before she gently brushed away strands of blood-soaked hair from Janeway's sweat-drenched face.</p><p>"You've performed well." Regina saw that Annika had seemed to forget her presence because the other woman jerked upon hearing her voice.</p><p>"What have you done to her?" Annika's right hand was balled into a fist even as the metal plating re-covered it. Fury and worry warred within her, but as she saw the inhuman looking woman approach, Annika's anger won over.</p><p>Annika yowled in pain as her fleshy fist collided with Regina's black metal midsection. She cradled her hurting hand and looked at her pink flesh as if it were foreign to her. "How?"</p><p>"A power negator." Regina held up a green-lit circular device as she drew closer to Annika. She picked Annika up by her throat and held her close before she plunged two writhing tubules into her neck. Green energy coursed into Annika's body from Regina that caused her to scream out in agony and confusion as her mind, her consciousness, her individuality was taken over by the awesome will of Regina McQueen, known to others as the Borg Queen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 73</p><p>Kathryn Janeway awoke slowly as if from a bad dream. She groaned aloud since the pain in her body indicated that fallacy was just wishful thinking on her part. A soft hand on her cheek was comforting and Janeway opened her eyes despite the harsh green lights of the chamber. She was relieved to see Annika smiling gently before her.</p><p>"Annika? You're all right." Janeway grasped the other woman's shoulders as she was helped to sit upright against the hard metal bulkhead. Warm, moist lips against her own muffled her gasp of surprise. Janeway allowed the pleasurable touch until it became more aggressive than comforting. "We need to get out of here. To contact Chakotay's team."</p><p>Annika hid her disgust at hearing Kathryn utter Chakotay's name and instead helped Janeway to her feet. Her hold on the weakened woman was broken when Janeway saw the downed body of Regina McQueen. Janeway knelt next to the unmoving form with a disturbed and saddened expression that broke through her attempts to maintain an impassive façade.</p><p>"What happened?" Janeway kept her lowered, stormy gray eyes on Regina's still features as she used a gentle hand to brush over pale eyelids. A pain of which she hadn't felt since she had been forced to stop Regina's plans in Iceland nearly two years ago caused her chest to constrict and tears to cloud her sight.</p><p>"She attacked me." Annika knelt next to Janeway and put an arm around the bereaved woman before she pulled her to her. "I didn't mean to kill her. I guess I just don't know my own strength yet. I'm sorry."</p><p>Janeway nodded absently. She appreciated Annika's words but found little comfort in them. She took one more moment to mourn her oldest friend and fiercest enemy before she stood up with grace despite her weakened state. "Come on. We should go."</p><p>"I was so frightened." Annika increased her hold around Kathryn not willing to allow extensive physical distance. "I wasn't sure if you were all right."</p><p>"I am." Janeway turned so she was facing Annika with a gentle smile of reassurance.</p><p>"I'm glad." Annika gently placed her lips upon Janeway's. The kiss escalated quickly and Janeway could only resist for a few moments before she gave into the passionate embrace. It soon became more passionate and into something that couldn't be finished onboard Regina's sphere. Janeway ended the kiss and placed a hand on the other woman's upper chest.</p><p>"I'm glad too. That you're all right." Janeway smiled and it began to reach her eyes. "We should really go. Rejoin the others."</p><p>"The others are fine. We've won." Annika's hold on Janeway wasn't hurtful, but it was unyielding even when Janeway tried to move away. "They're probably celebrating right now."</p><p>"Perhaps, but arrangements need to be made. Damage assessed. I need to talk to the President." Janeway tried once again to extract herself from Annika's hold, but with a grunt of frustration she ceased her actions. "Annika?"</p><p>"Of course. I'm sorry. You're probably right." Annika dropped her hands reluctantly to her side. She maintained an even expression as she watched Janeway make her way to the central control panel.</p><p>"I can't get into the system. It's all encrypted." Janeway nearly banged her hands upon the console in frustration. She couldn't even deactivate the power negator that kept her powerless. "We'll have to do this the hard way I guess. I need you to destroy this device."</p><p>Annika frowned as she looked at the green-lit circular piece of technology that rested upon Janeway's upper chest. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"I've been through worse. Besides the doctor can heal whatever damage is done." Janeway smiled reassuringly as she placed Annika's hand on top of the green-lit device. "Please, do it."</p><p>Annika contemplated her hand and the piece of technology beneath it for a long moment before she made her decision. "I'm sorry, Kathryn, I can't. I won't intentionally cause you harm."</p><p>"Well." Kathryn pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead and sighed in resignation. She knew she could never force Annika to do anything against her will. That wasn't who she was. "That makes things a little more difficult doesn't it?"</p><p>"I suppose it does." Annika tried not to look too relieve as she watched Janeway brush her hand over her strong chin while she contemplated what to do next. "What do you want to do?"</p><p>"There should be escape pods on board that can be released without tapping into central command." Janeway smiled when she managed to force open a weapons locker. She extracted two compression phaser rifles that were nearly larger than she was. "We just need to get to them without running into any of Regina's drones."</p><p>"Don't worry." Annika smiled as her metallic armor surrounded her more smoothly than Janeway had ever seen. It was fluidic and graceful. When it was finished the green lights of the chamber shone off her silver metal body that was both beautiful and powerful. "I'll protect you."</p><p>"I believe you." One corner of Janeway's lips moved up into a lopsided grin. She hefted the two rifles so they were braced against her small frame. "Let's go."</p><p>Janeway led the way from the central chamber into the mass of green-lit corridors of dark black metal grids. Her slate gray eyes moved keenly across the terrain even as she wondered why it seemed that no one was aware that she had escaped and that Regina was dead. Her worry shifted when she fell to the unrelenting metal grating as the ship shook around her.</p><p>"What the hell!" Annika had maintained her footing and ran to the nearest console, inputted her command codes and brought up a holographic screen. "Damn it!"</p><p>Annika more felt than saw the rifle pointing at her. She smirked as she turned to face Janeway completely. "Surprise."</p><p>"Regina." Janeway's grip on the weapon in her hands was as firm and strong as her resolute expression. "How?"</p><p>"I told you Annika was preserved for my purposes." Regina within Annika's form lifted her hands in a presentational manner. "This is that purpose."</p><p>"But how did you—you underwent Moset's method." Janeway was sure of her assumption, but she was still appalled by the implications. Regina's assimilation capabilities had become something completely different than merely expertise and mastery of all things technological into the biological. "You can't do this, Regina."</p><p>"I already have." Regina moved towards Janeway but stopped when she heard the plasma chamber within the rifle charging up. "My body was dying. I required a new one. Annika Hansen was reengineered to fulfill that requirement. And would have if you hadn't gotten in my way in Reykjavik. It took more than a year for my nanobots to form a corporeal vessel for me. In that time the Obsidian Order maintained Annika's comatose state until I was ready to send her out into the world. To be saved. By you; old reliable Katie. You fell for her right away. Like I knew you would. I also know you can't kill me now. Knowing that your Annika is still in here… with me."</p><p>"You're insane." Janeway also knew Regina was right. Her hands were shaking, only a little, but noticeably nonetheless. She cursed aloud at Regina, but more at her own unsteadiness.</p><p>"True. But I'm also right." Certain Janeway wouldn't fire at her or damage her even if she did, Regina moved closer to the armed woman with a smug smirk on her lips. "Go ahead. Fire. I dare you."</p><p>Janeway's moment of hesitation was through and she fired the compression phaser rifle. The ruby red streak of energy destroyed the surrounding technology until Regina knocked the weapon from Janeway's hands that also sent her crashing to the deck. Janeway remained on the metal grated floor as the damaged sphere quaked powerfully around her.</p><p>"I won't be stopped! Not this time." Regina stooped down to pick Janeway off from the floor despite vehement protests against such an act.</p><p>Janeway cried out when Regina pressed her palm to the device upon her chest that caused a surge of pain through her already weakened body. She fell limp in Regina's metal arms and tried desperately to cling to her consciousness as she was being carried through the interior of the sphere shaped ship steadily even as it shook around them.</p><p>"Kill whoever comes onboard." Regina needed only to relay the message to one of her drones to ensure that all of the mechanical minions onboard her vessel would carry out her orders. The technological beings that appeared to be masked and hooded men armed with phaser rifles began to disperse throughout the ship.</p><p>"Regina." Janeway's ability to keep her eyes open and her voice above a rasp was only due to her indomitable will. Her consciousness was fading away fast; she knew it and feared what that could mean for her country and her mission. "Don't. Please."</p><p>"The country is burning." Regina's voice was soft as if she was soothing a scared child as she brushed a metal encased hand across Janeway's damp forehead. "And in the ashes will rise a new world order. Controlled by those rightfully chosen by evolution. I shall be their Queen. Those who oppose me with be dealt with swiftly with death."</p><p>"Then… you should kill me now." Janeway moved her face away from the cold metal palm. Her voice was determined but rasping. "I will… do everything in my power to stop you."</p><p>Regina ignored the pain in her chest caused by Janeway's words. She brushed them away as irrelevant. She was determined to believe that Janeway had no power over her. And that in time Janeway would adjust to the new situation of metahuman superiority. That she would adapt.</p><p>"I won't kill you, Kathryn." Regina gently deposited Janeway into the co-pilot seat of a two-person shuttle before she placed a hand against the other woman's lower abdomen. "You will be the mother of our child, who will be more powerful than any who came before and will usher in the new era of metahumans."</p><p>"No." Janeway's repulsed reply was mild next to the disgust she felt chilling her to the bone. "You can't be serious."</p><p>"Oh, yes. You see, you were always meant to be mine." The metal encasing the face before Janeway pulled away in shards to reveal Annika's smirking visage that seemed wrong and grotesque to Janeway. Even more so when full lips pressed roughly against her own unresponsive mouth. "Not that I need your permission, but it would be better for you if you did not resist. You will realize in time that I'm the one with the power. Not you. Not ever again."</p><p>Janeway recoiled from the wild look that Regina forced to be on Annika's features. It was a mixture of lascivious want and crazed glee. "I'm not your mother, Regina."</p><p>Regina's head snapped back as if she had just been slapped in the face and was more than ready to return the favor. She didn't though. She merely brought the liquid like metal over her features once again and restrained Janeway with the chair harness and belt before she moved to the pilot's chair. The small shuttlecraft hummed to life as Regina initiated flight procedures and it was then Janeway knew it was now or never. The UFM troops were obviously closing in on them for Regina was more agitated than she had ever seen her. As covertly as she could Janeway eyed the large silver spikes that sprouted from Regina's forearms.</p><p>Regina pushed the shuttle as fast as she dared through the metal gridiron of her vessel because she was well aware that the UFM was not going to allow her to live even if it took one of their greatest leaders with her. "Sphere zero-zero-one, initiate self-destruct sequence, set for thirty minutes, enable."</p><p>The computer's response sounded like a chorus of a million voices. "Self-destruct sequence enabled."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Regina's scream of outrage as she tore her right arm from Janeway's grasp was nothing compared to the ear splitting bellow that had emitted from the deepest depths of Janeway. "What have you done?"</p><p>Janeway might have been able to answer if blood wasn't sputtering from her mouth as she convulsed in her chair. Later, perhaps if she were still alive, Janeway would have reconsidered her impulsive decision. Now she had to live with it. Or try to. The metal spike hadn't just destroyed the power inhibitor attached to her chest it had also pierced her vulnerable flesh. The metal sporadically blocked the blood that oozed darkly from the wound and glass imbedded within her body.</p><p>"I… have the power." Janeway smiled a bloody grin as the ambient energy of the shuttle and the larger spherical ship imbued her with golden light. She threw up a forceful blast of energy that expelled Regina through the windscreen of the shuttle. She extracted the remaining energy from the shuttlecraft that soon shut it down completely.</p><p>Janeway bit off a cry of agony as she pressed her hand to her bloody chest and exited the small vessel by flying through the opening Regina had made. The glow soon dissipated around her, which made her drop to the deck harder and faster than she would have wanted. Puddles of blood followed her as she dragged herself towards Regina's fallen metal form. A part of Janeway actually hoped Regina was dead. On the other hand the thought that Annika would have died as well was more painful than her chest wound and the broken bone in her right leg. Janeway kept moving, now with urgent speed.</p><p>Regina leapt to her feet faster than Janeway had expected and it made her land hard upon the deck with a groan of pain. "YOU! You've ruined everything!"</p><p>"I know." Janeway would have laughed if not for the pain.</p><p>"I will kill you!" It took all of Regina's will power not to let a metal fist end Kathryn Janeway's life. Instead she lifted Janeway from the floor and carried her as she sprinted towards the nearest escape hatch.</p><p>"No. You won't. You want me to have your baby." Janeway wondered with the part of her mind not focused on the immense pain she was feeling if she was slowly becoming insane from the aforementioned pain. "You really are crazy. Maybe part… of why I loved you so much."</p><p>Regina nearly dropped the woman in her arms both from what had just been spoken and because the ship shook around her due to heavy weapons fire. The surrounding hum of energy that glowed green in the metal gridiron of Regina's ship created a faint light that enveloped Janeway. It was enough for her to blast a forceful stream of energy from her palm into Regina's face, which didn't damage her extensively but did make her drop Janeway. She never hit the floor though. Janeway had just enough energy to fly high above Regina.</p><p>"Shut down the self-destruct, Regina. Or we'll die here together." Janeway had one glowing hand aimed at Regina and the other one clutched to her bloody chest in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding. It also took all of her will to use the energy to keep herself conscious and afloat. "Do it!"</p><p>"You won't allow it. The sphere's destruction won't just kill you and me. The explosion will take out half of Washington D.C." Regina smiled at the horrified look upon Janeway's features. "I'll disable the self-destruct sequence, but first you have to swear yourself to me. That you will be mine."</p><p>"You're not serious." Even as Janeway said it she knew Regina was nothing if not always serious. "This was your plan all along. My God, Regina, do you actually want to be responsible for so much death. So much pain."</p><p>Regina's lips pulled up into a smirk. "I do. From the ashes—"</p><p>"These are people! Stop this. I know you can." Janeway dropped to the floor though still out of reach of Regina for the time being. "Shut it down and I swear I won't resist any longer. I'll do whatever you ask of me. Willingly. Just… please, don't do this."</p><p>"How noble." Regina swaggered towards Janeway who stood very still with a defiant expression despite her offer. "How expected. The great Kathryn Janeway offering herself to me to save humans who would like to see her and her people dead or worse. You would sacrifice your life, your body for these 'people'? Completely."</p><p>"Yes." Janeway tried not to recoil from Regina's touch and tried to imagine it was in fact Annika holding her close. She shut her eyes and forcefully relaxed her body as Regina forced her mouth open with her tongue and bruised her lips with rough kisses.</p><p>Regina licked Janeway's blood from her lips before she spoke to her ship. "Sphere zero-zero-one, disable self-destruct sequence."</p><p>"Unable to comply due to damage to secondary command processors."</p><p>The awful look of realization and dread on Janeway's face was matched by Regina.</p><p>"Wait!" Regina rushed after Janeway, but she was soon outmatched by the flight speed the other woman employed. She could no longer see Janeway. Only the trail of energy left in her wake.</p><p>A somber Janeway stood before the overheating engine with her determined features lit green by the glowing core. Despite her loss of blood, the metal and glass imbedded in her chest, the broken tibia in her right leg, and her own lack of substantial power Janeway was unwavering in her resolve to prevent the core breach or die trying.</p><p>Janeway pressed her hands against the transparent aluminum that contained the awesome energy of the engine core and concentrated on gradually draining it of its power. With a cry of pain she fell to her hands and knees when the feedback surge disrupted her absorption. Sweat and blood dripped from her body onto the dark metal grating of the deck as she took the time to take in deep calming breaths despite the countdown to imminent death of more than three hundred thousand people and the destruction of the country's capital.</p><p>"Did you honestly believe my engines wouldn't be safeguarded against you?" Regina stooped down to pick Janeway up from the deck plating, but was met with a repulsive force field. She tried again, but with more force this time. Metal fists collided into the glowing dome of protection that was quickly losing structural integrity. The strain was evident on Janeway's features even as she projected her force field out to propel Regina away from her.</p><p>Regina quickly and easily recovered from being knocked into the nearest bulkhead. She increased the thickness and durability of the layers of protective metal surrounding her as she approached Janeway once again. Instead of trying to break down the force field she merely pressed her hands against it.</p><p>"Kathryn, I will survive this explosion." Regina concentrated on extending her metal covering to go beyond her body. Janeway looked with confusion at the tendrils of liquid metal emitting from Regina's hands. "Annika had no idea what she was capable of. I do. You will survive as well… just drop the force field. You can't help these people. Let me protect you. Save you."</p><p>Janeway ignored the fact that her force field was already failing and that she was nearing a fatal loss of blood and instead focused her efforts on opening herself fully to the massive amount of energy that would be erupting in the matter of a few minutes.</p><p>"Come on. Come on." Janeway's voice trembled as much as her arms as she pressed her hands to the base of the engine core unable to get to her feet. Her field extended outward in small incriminates despite loud protests from Regina and the fact that her body was overtaxed already.</p><p>"LET ME IN!" Regina's fist banged into the glowing barrier, but to no effect. She felt her frustration and fear making her sick. Her voice became quiet and desperate. "Kathryn, please, you'll die."</p><p>"Ten seconds to self-destruct sequence."</p><p>Janeway couldn't raise her head, but she smiled despite how shaky her voice was. "It's all right, Regina."</p><p>Regina's hands slammed hard against the force field more out of desperation than anger. "NO!"</p><p>The explosion was oddly quiet as if all the sound was being sucked into a vacuum. The resulting massive green flare of light and energy seemed to be suspended in time after it erupted from the destabilized engine core. Waves of green tinted energy washed over Janeway which resulted in the instant evaporation of her already ruined business suit revealing a thin, but durable black vest and a pair of skin tight shorts, but even those were being assaulted by the immense amount of power infusing her body.</p><p>Janeway screamed as the unrelenting energy assaulted her. She tried to push past the pain, the agony, but she felt it through every millimeter of her body. She was being torn apart and still she kept herself open to the power, to be a vessel for it, even as she began to slip away into darkness. Something deep within her, hidden away from others and usually herself, laid in waiting coaxing her to let go, to allow it reign over her mind and body. She continued to absorb the engine core's power as she finally relented to the temptation, an almost automatic defense mechanism against the overwhelming pain and unrelenting energy flooding her body.</p><p>"Magnificent." Regina was transfixed as she watched with awe and pleasure as Janeway's body turned nearly white with power, like a tiny sun.</p><p>Tendrils of energy surged around Janeway's crouched form as the last of the engine's power was pulled into her body. Regina couldn't bring herself to look away from Janeway who glowed brightly from an internal surplus of power that could not be fully contained within such a small feminine vessel. She thought Janeway looked like a warrior goddess framed in fire and bathed in beauty.</p><p>The sphere shuddered violently around Regina as the emergency power righted the ship with anti-gravity thrusters and kept it afloat. Once her equilibrium was restored Regina moved closer to where Janeway was still crouched on the floor with her hands pressed tightly against the now demolished engine core. Her long thick auburn hair flowed behind her with streams of white-hot energy coursing through each strand.</p><p>"Kathryn?" Regina felt uneasy when Janeway didn't acknowledge her and continued to ignore her even as she drew close enough to feel the heat emanating from the other woman. "Kathryn?"</p><p>A sound of surprise burst forth from Regina when she landed hard on the deck with Janeway's slight, but powerful body on top of her. Her exclamation of surprise was replaced by a deep throated groan when unexpectedly, but pleasantly, the woman on top of her pressed their bodies together while Janeway's mouth ravished hers.</p><p>"S—stop! Stop!" Regina pushed Janeway forcefully off of her when her touch began to burn. The damage to the thick metal casing held the evidence of the massive amount of energy Janeway had at her disposal. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"I want more." Janeway smiled hungrily at Regina as she approached the bemused woman. "I need more."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 74</p><p>"This place is creepy." Tom's light blue eyes moved from one dimly lit crevice of the interior of the spherical ship to another. He maintained a mild amount of thermo-chemical energy around him so he was prepared for anything. "Am I the only one creeped out by this place?"</p><p>"Shut up, Paris." B'Elanna's keen eyes roamed over places Tom's sight wouldn't allow him to see. She saw nothing untoward and that made her skin crawl. "And keep your blaze down, you're lit up like a damned nightlight."</p><p>Chakotay and Neelix were growling quietly in their respective animalistic forms as they took up the rear of the eight-person away team. Kes couldn't help but place a soothing hand on Neelix's orange and black furred back in an attempt to ease the tension she sensed from him. She felt it from the others as well. It was beginning to overpower her so she forced herself to close her mind to the distracting emotions.</p><p>"This is a rather unpleasant place." Doctor Zimmerman's sardonic voice barely hid the fact that he was disturbed by the eerily quiet and vast ship they had found themselves in. It hadn't helped that they had come across dozens of inert mechanical beings that on first glance appeared to be corpses.</p><p>Harry's eyes were glued to his glowing tricorder in an attempt to be ready for anything. "The energy surges are coming from beyond that—Get down!"</p><p>The wall before them exploded outwardly by a blast that shook the deck plating around them, singed the air and added a smell of burning ozone. Soon after a silver form was expelled through the opening before colliding heavily into a bulkhead.</p><p>"Annika?" B'Elanna rushed with legs faster than those around her to the fallen metal encased woman uncaring of any danger that could befall her in doing so. "Are you all right? What the hell's going on?"</p><p>"Kathryn." Regina groaned as she lay immobilized upon the deck while silver liquid-like metal flowed erratically across her pale skin and retracted into her body before it was secreted again.</p><p>"My God." B'Elanna didn't know what exactly was happening, but she could tell enough that Annika didn't look good and that worried her. "Where's Janeway?"</p><p>"It's all wrong." Regina gripped B'Elanna's biceps as she lifted her upper body from the deck. Her icy blue eyes shifted from B'Elanna's worried features to the fiery creature that appeared in the breach made in the thick metal wall.</p><p>B'Elanna quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder at what had caught Annika's attention. In a shocked daze she stood and absently helped Annika to her feet, as unsteady as they were, as well. Kathryn Janeway stood silently with a blaze of fiery white and orange energy emanating from her petite form in waves of scorching heat and light. Her flesh looked akin to the surface of the sun with flares of white-hot energy rippling in torrents across her body.</p><p>"Captain?" B'Elanna felt an inexplicable feeling of dread fill her. The stony silence, still features, and immense dispersion of energy made for an intimidating sight. She felt slightly relieved, but embarrassed because of it, when she was soon flanked by the rest of the away team.</p><p>"Annika, what's happening?" Tom pushed forward and though he wanted an answer from the woman held in B'Elanna's arms his eyes never moved from Janeway's blazing form. "Captain? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Tom, wait. We don't know what's going on."</p><p>Kes' words of warning were ignored as Tom continued to move closer to Janeway until he was standing on the other side of the rift in the metal wall that she had made.</p><p>"Tom, I'm glad you're here. I need you. Please." Janeway's voice was soft, husky, alluring. She held her hand out to be taken in Tom's, which he did, urgently. She smiled a lop-sided grin when his thermo-chemical discharges mingled with her own energy field.</p><p>Tom dropped to his knees as he felt his internal power reserves being ripped from his body. He tried to extract his hands from Janeway's grasp to keep his energy to himself, but he knew he was failing at both especially when he was beginning to lose consciousness.</p><p>Janeway cried out in both surprise and anger when Tom and his coveted energy was ripped away from her after Kes delivered a powerful telekinetic blow that sent her flying back into Regina's inner sanctum.</p><p>"Tom, are you all right?" Kes crouched down to the fallen man who surprised her with his cocky smirk.</p><p>"Hell of a thing." Tom groaned as Kes and Doctor Zimmerman helped him to his feet. In truth what Janeway had just done scared the hell out of him. He felt his energy core reestablishing itself, which allowed a wave of relief to wash over him. "What the hell's wrong with her, Annika?"</p><p>"I don't know." Regina, ensconced in the physical form of Annika, wasn't as intuitive as she had been previously. She had to be honest with herself, she really didn't know what was wrong with Kathryn. And that unsettled her. "I need to get into the engine room. Now."</p><p>"That might be a problem." B'Elanna absently held onto Annika as a golden blaze flared forth almost touching the nine people standing determinedly, but also anxiously in a bent line. "Tom!"</p><p>Tom broke rank to stand before the barrage of superheated plasma that emanated from their leader, their mentor, and for some and especially Tom Paris, their savior. He held his hands up and concentrated on not propulsion but protection. He struggled and groaned against the strain of maintaining his blast-field, but nothing short of death would keep him from trying to defend his teammates and friends despite who the person was on the other side of the shield.</p><p>He had no idea what had happened to Janeway to make her lash out at her own team or to try to drain him of his power but he wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt. If she was under some sort of control he knew she wouldn't want him to. It was hard though, he wanted so much to reach out and help her. She didn't seem as inclined to do the same as she intensified her attack on his protective barrier.</p><p>Tom knew he was losing ground when his energy field began to fade in its intensity and shrank in size. He used the rest of his power reserves to shape the field around the fiery form of Kathryn Janeway instead to try to imprison her for as long as his energy supply remained.</p><p>Kes stood next to Tom and extended her aid by reinforcing the field he had erected around Janeway. She felt Tom's anxiety that his blast-field wouldn't hold and she knew he had every right to be worried. Their combined forces were nothing compared to the awesome power at Janeway's disposal. Kes maintained her force field even when the orange and red blast-field Tom had formed destabilized completely as the man fell into unconsciousness.</p><p>"Harry, get everyone out! Go, Harry, now!" Kes heard the protests but knew they were for naught. The rest of the team knew they didn't stand a chance against Janeway alone. They needed to regroup and get help. She was relieved when Harry formed a purple glowing doorway and reluctantly led the way out.</p><p>With the others gone Kes concentrated solely on maintaining her force field. She strained against the mental pressure such a task required of her, but knew it was up to her to at least attempt to get through to Janeway.</p><p>"Why are you doing this? The Kathryn Janeway I know wouldn't hurt anyone without good cause, especially her team." There was confusion in Kes' voice because she sensed no other presence, no mind control, or any other explanation for Janeway's behavior. "What is it that you want?"</p><p>"Power." Janeway's lips curled up into a hungry grin as her glowing eyes raked over Kes' small form. "Your power. And I'll have it soon."</p><p>"No!" Tears sprang to Kes' eyes as she remembered the promise Kathryn Janeway had made to her and the promise she had made in return her first day at the Voyager Institute.</p><p>"Kes, if that day were to come; where there would be no other option but to kill you to save you from yourself and to protect others… Yes, I would kill you, without hesitation." Janeway took the small woman's shoulders in her hands and bent forward to look into the violet eyes that were beginning to brim with determined tears.</p><p>"And if that day were to ever come for me… I'd expect nothing less from you either."</p><p>"I promise. Thank you. Thank you so much." Kes had flung herself at the older woman and cried, grateful beyond words that if she were to become a monster her fate would be swift. "Thank you."</p><p>"Kes. You don't honestly believe you'll win this." Janeway's voice was cold and crueler than Kes had ever heard. "Resistance is futile."</p><p>"I made a promise to a woman who is the strongest most honorable person I know. And I intend to keep it." Kes' violet eyes glowed brightly as she pushed into Janeway's mind. "You have no idea what I am capable of."</p><p>"Let's see shall we?" Janeway smiled toothily as she began to forcefully absorb the psychic energy from Kes' force field into her body. "Your power is becoming mine. It feels good. But I want more. Let's break down some of those walls, hmm."</p><p>Janeway's stolen psionic energy pushed into Kes' mind and began to attack the mental barriers Picard had erected in Kes' mind nearly four years ago. When they finally gave way the mental powers that had been blocked for so long reemerged with a vengeance.</p><p>The metal grates and bulkheads surrounding Janeway and Kes began to melt away as psychically produced fire engulfed Janeway completely. The blue flames flowed over Janeway in unrelenting waves and still the woman maintained her solid standing. She closed her eyes, opened her arms receptively and allowed the pain and the pleasure from absorbing energy she soon made her own.</p><p>Kes tried to reverse what Janeway had done, but it was to no avail. She was released and it was overpowering. The energy wasn't just flowing out of her it was being wrenched from her body by Janeway. She threw up a force field around herself to try to stem the transfer.</p><p>"Don't resist." Janeway's outstretched arms caused the fiery flames that surrounded her to take on blazing wing-like forms as they curled to surround Kes. "Just let it happen."</p><p>"No!" Kes tried to strengthen her protective bubble and to push it outward, but she knew it was futile. If she pushed too much she would lose all control over her newly released and immense power. Janeway would draw out every last bit of her energy and all would be lost. She needed to end this and end it now.</p><p>The glowing violet knife-like projectile composed completely of raw and powerful psionic energy struck Janeway squarely in the chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kathryn."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 75</p><p>Tom opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw B'Elanna's worried face looking down on him. His voice was low and raspy. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey." B'Elanna smiled softly in return. She quickly felt uncomfortable with the display of intimacy with the others in the Sickbay so close. She stood from the chair she had been occupying waiting for Tom to regain consciousness and moved away from the bed.</p><p>"What's going on? The captain? Is she…?" Tom couldn't finish the rest of his question when B'Elanna turned away from him with tears in her eyes. "No. I don't believe it."</p><p>Tom tried to bolt from the bed, but was restrained by B'Elanna's hand on his chest.</p><p>"She's not dead." B'Elanna motioned towards the cordoned off portion of the Enterprise's Sickbay. "But she's not good."</p><p>Tom grasped B'Elanna's wrist and gently removed her hand from his chest so he could stand. B'Elanna assisted in getting him to his feet and gaining his equilibrium.</p><p>"Thanks." Tom smiled before he moved out of B'Elanna's hold to go to Janeway. He missed the conflicted look that passed across B'Elanna's features.</p><p>"No problem." B'Elanna concealed her relief that Tom seemed fully recovered as she followed him to the other side of the sterilely lit Sickbay to where the rest of the Voyager team and some of the Enterprise's personnel were keeping watch over Janeway.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Tom's eyes were fixed upon Janeway's motionless form.</p><p>Kathryn Janeway was in a seemingly comatose state with small circular monitors placed on her naked upper chest. Even through the light gray sheet that covered her petite form he could see her body glowing ever so faintly. Her long chestnut colored hair settled in thick waves across the stark white pillows and her elegant features seemed troubled. Tom was reminded of the old fairytale "Sleeping Beauty" his sisters had used to love so much.</p><p>Doctor Zimmerman sighed in frustrated next to Tom as he looked up from his PADD to Janeway's prone form. "We don't know."</p><p>Tom looked sharply at the doctor. A sympathetic, but tired visage faced him, which caused a coldness to rush through his body. Tom nodded absently as he turned his eyes back to Janeway. He knew if the doctor didn't know what was wrong with someone it was pretty serious and he had a right to worry. He had already known something was wrong. The way Janeway had tried to forcefully extract his energy was nothing like the woman he had grown to admire so much.</p><p>"I've healed her external injuries." Zimmerman's eyes covertly moved to Kes who had a hand on the transparent aluminum partition that separated Janeway from the rest of the world. "We've called Professor Picard to assist us in the possible mental injuries she could have suffered. He should be here within the hour with the rest of the Mentals. Until then we just have to wait."</p><p>Zimmerman had asked Kes to assist Picard, but she had vehemently refused saying she had done enough damage already. The doctor wished he had some words of comfort he could extend to Kes, but he didn't. What she had done was necessary. Janeway had obviously not been herself and her powers were too extreme and dangerous to be allowed free reign. Kes had performed her duties as an UFM member and as a protégé of Kathryn Janeway, but that didn't help in relieving the guilt she was now shouldered with. Only perhaps the headmistress awake and intact could do that.</p><p>"We have another problem." Chakotay looked harried, but in control of his emotions as per the usual as he turned his narrowed dark eyes from Janeway to Tom. "Annika is not who we thought she was."</p><p>"Who the hell is she then?" Tom felt instantly aggressive. If Annika had done anything to purposefully hurt Janeway he knew no one would be able to stop him from hurting her back, with interest.</p><p>"Regina McQueen."</p><p>"But…" Tom looked from Chakotay to B'Elanna who merely shrugged noncommittally. "She's dead."</p><p>"Not so much." Harry looked freshly scrubbed and as wide-eyed as he usually did. It reassured Tom in some odd way. Perhaps because Harry always seemed to be a barometer for how badly things were going. The inevitable whipping boy in any dangerous situation they found themselves in. "It's weird."</p><p>"You don't say." Tom smirked, his voice sardonic. "So let's see if I'm all caught up. The captain is in some kind of energy overload induced coma. Annika's not really Annika but Regina McQueen who, by the way, is supposed to be pretty damned dead. And no one really knows anything about anything and no one has a clue as to what the hell we do next."</p><p>"Yeah, that's about right." Harry had a repentant look to his boyish features. "Not exactly the place we want to be, I know."</p><p>Tom sighed as he wholeheartedly agreed. He turned back to where Janeway laid surrounded by monitoring equipment and an invisible dampening field that kept her energy emissions to a minimum. "Where's Ann—Regina now?"</p><p>"The brig." It was clear from Chakotay's tone that was where she would be staying for the foreseeable future if he had a say in the matter.</p><p>"Well, why doesn't Tuvok do his melding thing or Kes get into her mind or something?" Tom looked at the two mentals who he thought should have already attempted both.</p><p>"Regina isn't exactly in Annika's mind." The doctor motioned for Tom to look at the medical monitor. Tom complied and what he saw, which were millions of gray squares of technology attaching to red blood cells, he didn't entirely understand. He still didn't even after the first two times Zimmerman explained that Regina had introduced an army of microscopic robotic devices into Annika's body which eventually took over her functions.</p><p>Exasperated the doctor thought perhaps hand puppets might be in order soon. "Suffice to say Regina's in control of Annika's body and we can't find a way to exorcise her, yet."</p><p>"Huh." Tom leaned closer to the monitor to observe the tiny machines that were allowing Regina's control. "What's the status on the ground?"</p><p>"UN forces arrived about forty-five minutes ago to relieve the UFM of their prisoners. It's pretty chaotic, but the President is back in the area and her teams are working on reestablishing law and order." Harry smiled faintly even as his dark worried eyes were riveted to Janeway. "With the UFM team's help. This might be the first major step towards the US signing the treaty."</p><p>"Great. All it took was a coup d'état and the complete destruction of our country's capital." Tom didn't add that it could have cost them their leader as well. The thought was too painful to contemplate. He had to look away from Janeway as he addressed Chakotay. "I need to be doing something."</p><p>Chakotay understood Tom's need as matching his own, but the reality was that there wasn't much they could do. None of them had the capabilities to assist Janeway. Chakotay had never cared for Tom, never liked the close relationship Kathryn had with the roughish man. But he saw nothing of the usual cockiness and irritating egotism he associated with Tom Paris. Instead he saw genuine pain and fear in Tom's light blue eyes.</p><p>"Go to the ground. Bashir's the point man." Chakotay looked past Tom to Harry and B'Elanna. "You two go too. There's nothing we can do up here. The captain would want us to be helping out as much as we can, not standing idly next to her bedside. Tuvok, tell us the instant if there's any change."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"You go too." Kes didn't look away from where Janeway laid prone upon the biobed as she addressed the man standing watch over her.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Neelix didn't like the idea of leaving Kes. She seemed guilt stricken and so very vulnerable and he wanted to make it better. With a heavy heart he realized he wasn't and perhaps couldn't. "Call me. If you need anything."</p><p>Kes nodded absently, which stabbed Neelix's heart as he walked away knowing Kes and he would never be.</p><p>The doors made a hissing noise as they closed behind Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and Neelix. Kes sighed as she stood from her chair and pressed her hand tighter to the clear partition. Tears that glowed violet fell from Kes' eyes as she whispered to a woman who could not hear her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."</p><p>"Kes? Where are you going?"</p><p>She ignored Zimmerman's worried words as she rushed out of the Sickbay. She silently thanked Tuvok for understanding her intentions and restraining the doctor from following her. Kes brushed the moisture from her face, her eyes glowed brightly as she moved down the corridors of the UFM ship. She blocked out all the thoughts that sounded in her mind as she concentrated on just one. Regina.</p><p>The hulking man who possessed twice the strength of even the mighty B'Elanna Torres fell heavily to the deck shortly after Kes had entered the brig. Brute force was nothing compared to a psionic blast. Kes stepped over Worf's unconscious form as she moved in front of the energy barrier that kept Regina from the rest of the world.</p><p>The field that not only prevented Regina's escape but also her use of the powers that the body she inhabited possessed dropped before her. She instantly called up the metal exoskeleton that formed fluidly around her.</p><p>"You are to be my executioner?" Regina smirked mockingly, obviously unimpressed despite the efficient way in which Kes had dispatched Worf.</p><p>"No." Kes' eyes could not contain the psionic energy she harnessed; violet energy crackled forth not just from her gaze but from her hands as well. "Merely the exorcist."</p><p>"I am not simply possessing her body." Regina dropped her sardonic tone. She became almost reverent in speaking of the woman whose body she had completely taken control of. "I have assimilated her. Become one with her. Every cell in her body is mine."</p><p>"You will release her." Kes whole body began to emanate a violet glow that was becoming more volatile as her ire grew. "Or I will rip you apart."</p><p>"If you kill me you'll be killing Annika. She and I are one. Will you be the one to kill the woman Kathryn Janeway loves?" If Regina's entreating voice was meant to distract Kes it didn't succeed. The silver metal spike she had launched from her arm at Kes was easily repulsed by a psionically created force field that glowed purple before it dissipated.</p><p>"My turn." Kes mentally held Regina's body in place as she drove a psionic stake through the other woman's metal chest. The raw psychic energy instantly short-circuited Regina's nervous system and dropped the woman to the deck.</p><p>Kes crossed her legs as she seated herself next to Regina. Her eyes closed as she placed her hands on either side of the unconscious woman's metal encased head. Kes forcefully ignored the humming of thoughts permeating her environment and concentrated solely on the woman lying before her. The tips of her fingers glowed a dark purple as she plunged psionically manifested spike-like nails into Regina's head. Kes inhaled deeply before she thrust herself fully into Regina's psyche.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 76</p><p>When Kes opened her eyes she found herself in a beige living room with the light of the television set cast shadows upon the couch and its occupants. A small strawberry blonde hair girl was curled up next to her gray-haired father. Both watched in rapt attention as a space battle ensued before them.</p><p>"I want to be a starship captain someday." The ten-year-old Regina McQueen smiled up at her adored father with certainty in her voice.</p><p>"You can be whatever you want to be, Reggie-bear." A gentle, but roughly callused hand stroked the top of his daughter's head as he smiled indulgently.</p><p>Three years later that same hand was causing purple bruises and bloody cuts to erupt across Regina's body. The fact that their daughter was a dirty, sinful mutant caused a hatred and disgust within Donald and Beth McQueen that even they would never have thought possible. Donald eventually grew tired and turned to the half drank bottle of whiskey, which allowed his wife to take over the daily punishment their daughter had been receiving for the past two months, ever since her powers had manifested.</p><p>Kes felt sick to her stomach as she felt for Regina and for her own experience with cruelty and abuse though hers was dealt out by strangers not her family. She watched as Donald slumped on the couch near unconscious with the almost empty bottle held loosely in one hand. It struck Kes like a punch to the stomach that Regina's mother, excluding the rather menacing and horrible look she projected while holding a small black handled knife in one hand, possessed features not entirely unlike Kathryn Janeway's. She pushed aside this memory before she had to witness the knife touching Regina's vulnerable flesh.</p><p>The next memory made Kes feel oddly vindicated though guilty because of it. Six months after the last memory she stood invisible next to Regina, who was stoically silent, as her parents were being wheeled out onto gurneys from the smoldering remains of their two-story home.</p><p>"I'm with Child Protection Services. Who's in charge here?"</p><p>Kes felt oddly amused as she watched Lwaxana Troi and Lyndsay Ballard convincing the local police to hand over custody of Regina McQueen to them. Lwaxana explained that Regina had been at school when the fire had broken out so she had witnessed nothing. The woman went on to state that it was plausible that the pilot light to the oven had gone out, which let out a little bit of gas that could have filled the house for days and that the refrigerator's compressor could have clicked on resulting in the devastating and deadly fire. Lwaxana was very persuasive and so within a few minutes she had Regina in her guardianship.</p><p>"It was an accident." Regina nearly smiled at her falsehood.</p><p>"No. I'm sure it wasn't."</p><p>Kes pushed forward again. She found herself in the office now occupied by Janeway, but presently used by Lwaxana. She was speaking in proud tones to Regina. "You're making excellent progress. As your counselor I recommended that you be allowed out of your confinement and be integrated into the rest of the school population fully."</p><p>"Thank you." Regina's smile seemed forced, but it was only due to lack of practice. Being confined to the campus for two years with only Lwaxana and the other Voyager students and staff as company hadn't elicited much more than indifference. "I want to be a good student. To learn how to use my powers responsibly so that someday I can help others."</p><p>"It'll take time, Regina, hard work and determination. But I'm certain you'll do great things." Any other words of encouragement were cut off when her door chime rang. "Come in."</p><p>"Lwaxana, we have to go." Lyndsay Ballard smiled tentatively at Regina. Truth be told the teenager freaked her out. She focused her eyes instead on Lwaxana, her voice urgent. "A little girl in Connecticut survived a plane crash without a scratch on her. Her aunt just called and requested out assistance."</p><p>"I'll meet you in the hanger in fifteen minutes." Lwaxana watched the door slide close behind Lyndsay before she rose from her desk. "You've come a long way in the last two years, Regina. I have ever confidence in you. Now, I must be going. Doctor Pulaski is expecting you in Sickbay for your physical"</p><p>Kes wasn't receiving anything helpful in these old memories so she pushed forward seven years to a particularly volatile remembrance. She actually felt herself blush as she took in the passionate scene before her.</p><p>"Regina, please stop. Stop!" An eighteen-year-old Kathryn Janeway removed Regina's hand from her bare thigh as she pulled the hem of her skirt down to regain some semblance of modesty. "I don't think we should."</p><p>"I want you." Regina grasped Kathryn's wrists and brought the elegant hands to her mouth to deposit moist kisses along pale knuckles and palms. "Don't you want me?"</p><p>"I-I don't know. This is all really fast." Kathryn tried to disengage her wrists from Regina's grip but it was to no avail. "Please, let me go."</p><p>"I've wanted you for so long, Kat. It hurts me sometimes." Regina didn't let go as instructed; instead she brought Janeway's hands down to her upper chest. "Do you feel how much I love you?"</p><p>"I love you too. You know that. I just—" Kathryn blushed hotly as she cast her eyes down to the dark blue comforter instead of the eyes that seem to bore into her. "I don't know if this is right. I'm scared—."</p><p>"Don't be. It's just me. You know me." Regina smiled triumphantly as she managed to slowly lower Janeway to the soft mattress. "Just let me have you."</p><p>Regina used one hand to clasp Kathryn's wrists and to hold her arms to the bed as she brushed her other hand slowly across smooth skin as she pushed the fabric of the other woman's skirt up inch by inch to reveal more pale beautiful flesh, while she deposited warm kisses along Kathryn's neck.</p><p>"Stop. Regina, please stop." Kathryn tried to break Regina's hold on her wrists and to push the woman off of her but couldn't manage to do either. "I said STOP!"</p><p>The energy blast wasn't terribly strong, but it accomplished what Kathryn had wanted. Regina was now on the floor near the door and Kathryn was removing herself from the bed and straightening her dress with shaky hands.</p><p>"You're a goddamned tease, you know that?" Regina got to her feet quickly, her anger at being rebuffed obvious from her flushed features. "Who else besides me and that idiot Hobbes do you put on, huh? Probably all the other students too like that perv Riker. Maybe some of the teachers too. Probably why you're always staying after class."</p><p>Hot tears pricked at Kathryn's eyes but she would not allow them to fall. "Regina, I'm sorry I can't… give you what you want. But I don't deserve such ugly words and accusations. Hobbes doesn't deserve it either. Neither do any of the others. I know you're mad and you'll regret your words later, so right now I'm just going to let you cool off and go to my room."</p><p>Kathryn's heart seemed to skip a beat when Regina grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall with enough force that some of the air was knocked out of her. Regina's lips were close to Kathryn's ear and her warm breath wafted across sensitive skin.</p><p>"You're mine, Kathryn. I'm supposed to have you."</p><p>"And that's why you never will." Kathryn's voice was cold and unforgiving. "Now let me go or I'll make you."</p><p>Reluctantly Regina let her hands drop to her side and watched Kathryn walk to the door before the woman she wanted more than anything in the world turned cold dark gray eyes towards her. "I do love you, Regina. You're my best friend. I'm just scared you don't realize that loving someone doesn't mean you possess them. I—I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"</p><p>"Kathryn, I'm sorry." Regina's quick temper had gotten her into plenty of trouble over the years, but never had she truly felt guilty about lashing out at someone before this moment. "Please. Don't go. I didn't mean what I said. Just stay. I won't try anything I promise."</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>Regina stood rooted to the spot even minutes after her dorm room door had closed behind Janeway. Once she realized the other woman was not coming back she bellowed a curse loudly and threw the closet thing she could put her hands on against the wall above her bed. The rumpled sheets were strewn with glass shards.</p><p>Uncaring of the small pieces of glass embedded in the fabric of her pants, Regina sat on the bed and retrieved the picture that had so recently been safely housed inside a glass frame. It was a picture of just her and Kathryn in their black matching combat outfits and both had warm, but subdued smiles on their lips. Regina brushed a finger over Kathryn's smiling visage.</p><p>"You will be mine, Kathryn. I was meant to have you."</p><p>Kes moved past the memory when Regina began to cut herself with a shard of glass and drops of blood fell upon the photograph on her lap. The next memory rushed into her without warning and Kes was nearly propelled out of Regina's mind by the extreme pain present. Nothing was clear in this memory except for vague visions of green liquid and Crell Moset's craggy visage telling Regina the acceleration process was nearly complete.</p><p>"She's making excellent progress."</p><p>Regina nodded her head in agreement to Kellin's assessment of how well Annika had integrated herself into the Voyager team. Kellin Ramuran's ability to alter, falsify, and erase memories had been crucial in Annika's development.</p><p>"Contact Hayes." Regina turned to address Kashyk. "Tell him he may proceed."</p><p>Kes knew she was getting closer to the memory she sought out that would hopefully help her in understanding Janeway's condition. She heard Regina whisper "magnificent" a moment after it became clear to perhaps no one else but Kes what had transpired. She needed to speak with Picard, now. Kes fled Regina's mind and was brought back into the gray confines of the Enterprise's brig.</p><p>"Who was she before you used Kellin to instill her with your own memories, personality traits… preferences?" Kes stood stoic and unyielding as she watched with dark violet eyes as Regina slowly rose from the deck.</p><p>"That's irrelevant." Regina's voice was highly pitched as she struggled to keep the bile from rising in her throat from the mental attack she had just received. "I gave Annika Hansen new life."</p><p>"You did more than that. You gave her part of your soul. Those pieces are missing in who you are now." Kes almost pitied the woman before her. "I think you realized that Kellin didn't just copy your memories, she transferred them completely. Why would you allow that?"</p><p>"I wanted to be something good." Regina looked away as she whispered her response. "Someone Kathryn could love."</p><p>"Well, you succeeded." Kes smiled ruefully as she moved outside of the brig before mentally erecting the force field that confined Regina. "But when Kathryn looks at you now she sees only what is missing. The better you that Annika had been crafted to be. She no longer sees the woman she fell in love with, she sees the monster that stole her body. But I'll give her back Annika, even if I have to rip you apart to do it."</p><p>The chirp from her communicator stayed Kes' hand and her mind. The Defiant had just docked with the Enterprise. Picard was now here and he had a lot to answer for and Kes intended to retrieve those answers herself.</p><p>"Should you grow weary, you should sleep." Kes' eyes glowed purple as she forced Regina to fall unconscious on to the deck. As she made her way out of the brig she pushed Worf awake, who was none the wiser as he continued his watch over their loan prisoner.</p><p>Picard. What have you done?</p><p>Merely saved the world, Kes, twice now. Who else is aware of what I've done?</p><p>No one. But you must fix it.</p><p>She's stronger now, I'm not certain I can. I will need your help.</p><p>The bulkheads around Kes bent and twisted as she passed. Her anger at Picard was immense because she knew he was right. She would have to assist him. She would have to willfully violate Janeway's mind as he had done, so many years ago.</p><p>Tell the others to leave Sickbay. I'm coming to assist. They cannot be privy to this.</p><p>Understood.</p><p>When Kes entered the Sickbay she wasn't surprised that Picard had carried out her command quickly and successfully. The man who had been her mentor, her guide and steady rock through the most painful times of her life, now disgusted her.</p><p>"Why? Why did you do it?" Kes' usually warm melodic tones were cold and harsh, her eyes flared with psychic energy and anger. "You willfully violated her mind."</p><p>"I did it." Picard's voice was even, steady and without remorse. "Because she asked me to."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 77</p><p>"Kathryn." Picard stood in greeting smiling gently as he motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."</p><p>"Thank you." Janeway gracefully lowered herself to the chair cushion as Picard retook his own. She sat very straight, willing herself not to show any sign of hesitation or nervousness. Picard couldn't readily read her thoughts so she had only her own physicality to worry about.</p><p>Janeway's eyes, Picard noticed, were a stormy gray and though she did smile in return it couldn't penetrate through the sadness he could easily detect in those gray depths. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Kathryn. Justin was a great man."</p><p>"Yes. He was." Janeway's hands, which were clasped in front of her upon Picard's desk, glowed ever so slightly. Before he could be certain of what he had just seen she brought her hands to the top of her knees away from his gaze. "I appreciate your words. But that's not why I'm here."</p><p>"Oh?" Picard poured the woman before him a cup of the dark bitter brew she preferred. His interest was piqued.</p><p>Rarely did this woman ever seek out assistance from anyone. In fact he couldn't quite remember the last time he had even spoken with her despite them being in the same country for the last five years. She had disassociated herself from the UFM and instead concentrated on being a scientist, a world-renowned geneticist. Justin, her fiancé, had been her only link to the UFM as far as Picard knew.</p><p>Justin Tighe had been in charge of the British branch of the UFM Rangers, a group who carried out more covert and dangerous operations. The Rangers would sometimes contact Picard to lend manpower or technology for his team. He knew Tighe carried out his missions efficiently, but was seen as a weapon by many of the UFM chairs rather than a member. Tighe had always seemed a dark, broody man who had a distinct distrust for all those around him even when allied with them. Picard himself thought he was somewhat of an anti-social and depressing sort of fellow. It had come as a great shock for many people and a source of gossip within the UFM when it had been announced that Tighe was engaged to Kathryn Janeway.</p><p>Picard had been one of those surprised, but he tended to stay away from gossip of any sort. Of course he had heard things; tales of Janeway being an even more covert agent than her future husband that not even the higher ups in the UFM knew of her activities. Picard had doubted those rumors until now.</p><p>It was a mere two days ago that Picard had heard Justin had been killed in the line of duty by none other than Gul Camet who was perhaps the most dangerous enemy to the UFM because he was so successful in kidnapping, torturing, and killing metahumans. After the Tau Ceti Prime incident that had resulted in Tighe's death and the destruction of a cold-fusion plant off the coast of Antarctica the Rangers had reported little as to what had occurred. It was their prerogative as secret agents not to have to. Picard marveled that no one else had been killed except for Camet, his men and of course Justin Tighe. Picard somehow knew that he had the woman before him to thank for containing the energy blast from the cold-fusion plant that would have surely taken out the highly populated man-made colonies within Antarctica.</p><p>"If I may ask, why are you here?"</p><p>"I need you to place mental blocks in my mind." Janeway stood and surprised Picard thoroughly by opening her blouse. "This will allow you to do it."</p><p>It wasn't the exposed pale, lightly freckled skin and the top of a black lace bra that took Picard aback it was the fact that she had one of Camet's power dampeners embedded in her upper chest. The skin around the thin metal device was dark red with angry looking veins projecting from the point of entry. It looked highly painful.</p><p>"My God, Kathryn, why would you subject yourself to that monstrous thing?"</p><p>"The pain, the lack of full use of my powers keeps me in check." Janeway seated herself again, calmly, even though her fingers were trembling as she buttoned her blouse. "I'm hungry. All of the time. I can see the heat coming off of your body. Taste the psionic energy housed inside of you. And I want it. I feel that I need it. Camet, his men, they didn't cause the destruction of the cold-fusion plant. I did. I was injured, in pain. They had killed Justin. I could no longer feel his energy. I felt empty. The energy in the plant's core called out to a part of me I didn't have enough strength to fight, so it fed. But it couldn't be satiated. I absorbed all the energy I could. All the energy I could find. I killed all of those men. Their very synapses fed me. I almost killed the Rangers as well, but they had Kira with them. She cancelled out my powers before I could feed off of them as well."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Picard had seen plenty in his day, but this was something completely different. He didn't entirely understand what he was hearing. "Are you saying you have some sort of… split personality?"</p><p>"No. No, not exactly. It's more that I get addicted to the power, the need for it, to the point where all I can think of is obtaining more. No matter the cost to others."</p><p>"I had no idea." Picard wondered, for being one of the world's greatest telepaths, how much he didn't know. "I'm sorry but what you are asking me to do is a very clear violation of your mind. Something I would never do on general principle. Everything you are, every thought no matter how small will be exposed to me. This isn't merely creating barriers to your powers, but an imprisonment of a part of who you are. Kathryn, I want to help you, but I can't manipulate your mind in such an extreme way."</p><p>"You must." Janeway's eyes began to glow white hot, no color could be found, though her voice was even as she rose from her chair. "One day I won't be able to control my hunger and the sun itself will nourish me. And when that day comes those who have not already been killed will stand against me and they will fail. The sky will turn black and the Earth will perish."</p><p>"You have a pretty high standing for yourself, I must say." Picard ignored the certainty in her words and the chill that had run down his spine at such a bleak prognosis to her condition.</p><p>"T'Pol had this vision. She told me to come to you to prevent this future from occurring." Janeway's eyes became stormy gray again as she forced herself to remain calm and seat herself again. "It's not Kes who you should be worrying yourself about. She will not be the destroyer of this world. She will be kind and gentle with your help. I'm the theoretical level ten metahuman T'Pol has been warning us about. She could not see my face until the Tau Ceti incident and now she knows it to be me. And she tells me you will assist in never letting that future come to pass. You must do this now. I cannot tell you how hard it is not to devour you entirely. Your energy is so great. It would nourish me for a long, long time."</p><p>Picard watched with horrified fascination as Janeway's elegant features twisted into an expression that one could classify only as lust. He felt his mental energy begin seeping out of him and her smile grew wider the wearier he became.</p><p>Picard's mental bolt knocked Janeway out of her chair even as she began to laugh. She rose to her feet gracefully as she wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth. She grinned hungrily at Picard as she touched her fingers to the device that was glowing red underneath her blouse. It was trying to counteract the energy emanating from Janeway's form and failing miserably. She rose in the air with gold and orange flames encircling her and her sedate business suit became tattering under such enormous heat and energy.</p><p>He didn't often implement his cyber kinesis, but in this instance he made an exception. He instilled Camet's device with more power and it quickly resulted in a pained scream from Janeway as her flames extinguished and she fell towards the carpeted floor. She didn't land harshly for Picard had her suspended inches from the ground. He moved her to the large couch on the other side of his office and laid her down as gently as he could. She was calm in her unconsciousness and Picard couldn't help but be affected by how fragile she appeared.</p><p>"Kathryn, you poor soul." Picard brought a chair from his desk so he could sit behind the unconscious woman whose eyes fluttered when he placed his fingers upon her temples and linked their minds. "Forgive me."</p><p>Picard was brought back to the present, within the Enterprise's Sickbay, by Kes' hand on his wrist extracting his fingers from her forehead and his memories from her mind.</p><p>"She asked me to, but by the time I relented she was unwilling. It was traumatic and painful for her." Picard remembered all too well how Janeway had screamed and fought against his invasion of her mind. As if to make up for it he had done something he wondered if it had been right in retrospect. "She doesn't remember it."</p><p>"Riker."</p><p>Picard nodded unnecessarily since it hadn't been voiced as a question so much as an accusation. "We all did what we thought was best."</p><p>"You let me believe I was—why didn't you tell me?" Kes' years of fear that she would turn into a monster had prevented her from ever getting close or letting her guard down and now she was being informed that she hadn't needed to fear what darkness was within her.</p><p>"T'Pol's premonitions are rarely clean cut, Kes. You needed to chart your own course. And you did. And now, even with those barriers I had erected gone you are in complete control of your abilities." Picard wanted to reach out, physically, to the woman who had been like a daughter to him but he didn't need to be a telepath to now that such comfort was not wanted.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Kes peered in through the transparent aluminum to the prone woman held within. Kes wondered what was going on beneath the fluttering eyelids. She hoped they were good dreams, but from the consternation on Janeway's features she knew they were not. "Violate her mind. Rip her psyche a part. And then erase what we did?"</p><p>"Kes." Picard couldn't apologize with any sort of honesty. He had done what he had to, what Janeway had asked him to do, and he would have done the same thing even knowing all he knew now. He was about to do the same thing. "What would she want us to do?"</p><p>Again memories from the first night she was at the Voyager Institute came back to Kes.</p><p>"If-if I were to lose control, I want you to… I want you to kill me."</p><p>"Kes, I'm confident that one day you'll have full command over your mind's abilities."</p><p>"Yes, hopefully that day will come, but if it doesn't and I do become a threat, you must kill me."</p><p>"Kes, if that day were to come; where there would be no other option but to kill you to save you from yourself and to protect others… Yes, I would kill you, without hesitation. And if that day were to ever come for me… I'd expect nothing less from you either."</p><p>"I promise. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you."</p><p>"She would want us to kill her." Kes inputted the code to allow her and Picard entry into the quarantined area. "But we don't always get what we want, do we? Your barriers were too weak. They broke down over time and ultimately failed. You will erect new ones and I will reinforce them. You know where they are needed so you will assist me."</p><p>"All right." Picard closed the Sickbay off to the rest of world as he moved towards the biobed that contained Janeway. "We go when she was at her most uncontrolled. We will start with Tau Ceti Prime."</p><p>Kes nodded as she took in deep calming breaths and closed her eyes. She placed her fingertips on her right hand to Janeway's forehead. Her other hand held one of Picard's while his left hand mimicked her right's.</p><p>Violet colored energy flowed in waves off of Kes intercepting and mingling with the ice blue light projecting off of Picard. Their eyes went white as they entered Janeway's mind. Back to the point where Janeway could no longer control the hunger she kept buried deep within her. The hunger that could consume the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 78</p><p>Within the mental plane of Kathryn Janeway's mind stood Kes and Jean-Luc Picard as phantoms, witnesses to the anguish of a woman they both respected and perhaps loved more than either of them realized or would like to. Kes tightened her hold on Picard's hand as the horrific sound of a leather whip striking vulnerable flesh sounded in the small, stone-walled room that was Justin Tighe and Janeway's cell.</p><p>"Again!" Gul Camet's cruel voice echoed off the grimy walls and there was no mistaking the pleasure he was receiving from the pain inflicted upon his order. His grin grew wider when the leather struck again and caused the small, weak woman to scream out in pain. Heat moved through his body at the thought of what other noises he would elicit from her. He figured she would grunt and moan like a whore beneath him. "Again."</p><p>"You fucking bastard! I'm going to rip your head off!" Tighe pulled against the restraints that held him to the floor as he tried to create enough of an energy field to release him from his bonds. His attempts only resulted in him yelling out in pain as the feedback surge burned his body from the inside out. He spat thick, dark blood onto the fifthly floor and tried to look at the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. Tighe tried to convey that love through his eyes. He sought out her dark gray eyes to see if she understood his love for her. And the pain he felt that he couldn't protect her like he had promised during their first night together.</p><p>With no little effort Janeway lifted her sweat and blood drenched features so that she could bestow upon Justin a smile that conveyed her own love, her forgiveness, and her certainty that somehow they would make it out of here. She knew from the blood that still escaped between his lips that the probability of them escaping this place alive was fading fast.</p><p>Janeway saw stars and her shoulder jerked out of alignment when Camet's fist caused blood and pain to explode across her right cheek. She gasped in pain when he jerked her upright by pulling harshly on her hair. No noise could escape her when he held her a few inches off the floor with a hand around her neck before he threw her to the ground. Janeway heard something break and she wondered if it was her neck. She heard Justin's voice, loud and unforgiving, coming from somewhere far away. She struggled and finally won her consciousness and wondered immediately why she had even tried.</p><p>Justin's flesh that was exposed through the tattered suit he had worn with such elegance earlier in the evening to celebrate his birthday was a bright and angry red color with splotches of ashen black. What worried her most was the way his eyes had darkened to pits of obsidian and blood seeped out of his ears.</p><p>"NO!" Janeway was not going to let Justin die in this horrible place. Despite the broken bones, the lacerations on her back, the bruises, and the pain from the power inhibitor imbedded in her chest she was not going to let the man she loved die. She tried to call up her energy reserves and found herself wanting. She tried to absorb the ambient energy around her, from even the body heat emitted by the men in the room, but it only resulted in a nearly debilitating pain to permeate her entire body. As blood fell from her mouth in a pool on the stone floor she knew she had failed. At least, she reasoned, they would die together.</p><p>The cold water dumped onto her caused her to gasp for breath and to become alert painfully fast. Water mixed with blood sputtered from her mouth as was pushed onto her mutilated back. She cried out when her broken ribs and leg collided into the hard stone.</p><p>"Restrain her to the ground." Camet retrieved a surgical knife from his tray of his favorite torture devices. He held the knife up for inspection while his trio of men did as they were told. They knew not to play with their toy yet, but he smiled at their looks of eagerness. His eyes took in the small battered form chained tightly to the ground with her arms restrained above her head and her legs only minutely covered by her tattered skirt. He turned his gaze to Justin who was breathing heavily with a gurgle of blood in his lungs sounding loudly with each intake of air. "Now the fun begins. What sorts of noises will she make? Please tell me she's a screamer."</p><p>"Kathryn. I've always loved you." Justin Tighe screamed as he released the energy he built up in his system beyond what his body could possibly take. His body flashed white-hot as the heated plasma flooded the room and incinerated everything and everyone in its path. Everyone except the woman he had just given his life for.</p><p>"Justin!" Janeway ignored her pain as she clamored to Justin's side. She already knew he was dead but she still called to him, pleaded for him to just open his eyes. Through her tears she could barely make out his face and charred body, but she held him tightly to her naked chest. She rocked him slowly in her lap as she was racked with painful sobs of loss and uncontrollable fury.</p><p>Through the haze of anguish she felt something calling out to her. Something on the arctic surface. The cold-fusion generator coaxed her with its promise of strength, of power. Gently she lowered Justin to the floor. Her body coated in his blood she created a hole in the rocky ceiling of the cell. She used the energy Justin's final act had given her and flew towards the source of the enticing energy.</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>The operators immediately heeded the fiery woman's orders and nearly tripped over themselves in order to escape.</p><p>"Beautiful." Janeway looked at the immense energy with deep hunger clear on her features as she reached out and touched her hands to the core.</p><p>"Warning: core breach imminent. All personnel evacuate immediately. This is not a drill. Core breach imminent."</p><p>Janeway ignored the computer's voice as she concentrated on opening herself completely to the expulsion of immense energy that would be occurring soon. She erected a force field around her and the core, though it was more to prevent precious energy from escaping rather than any forethought to the lives at risk.</p><p>"Warning: core breach—"</p><p>Janeway moaned aloud from the pleasure of being filled with so much energy, so quickly, and so completely. She thought of how it felt when her energy would mingle with Justin's during their love making and she pictured his handsome face as the waves of pleasure and energy kept coming.</p><p>The building shook and crumbled around her, but she didn't care to notice since she was safely enclosed in her force field with the energy of the core only now gradually dissipating. Janeway rose from the ruins of the plant like a great fiery wraith. The night sky was set ablaze as flames continued to burst forth from her body.</p><p>"That is what we must contain." Picard laid a gentle, albeit completely figurative, hand on Kes's shoulder. He knew she hated him for showing what had caused Janeway's break, but he needed her to understand. The hunger was perhaps always a part of Janeway, though more subconscious and controllable than it was presently, and it needed to be suppressed.</p><p>"How? How did you do it last time?" Kes' emotions were in turmoil. Picard was right. She did hate him, at least a little bit, for showing her Janeway's most painful moment. It did help Kes understand how such a carefully controlled woman could lose it completely. Kes considered that was why Janeway always seemed at times almost forcefully controlled.</p><p>"I had help."</p><p>Before Kes could ask what Picard had meant their surroundings shifted to that of a brilliantly purple-lit but barren plane where its only occupants were Kes, Picard, and the blazing from of Janeway. It was then that Janeway became aware of their presence.</p><p>Kes struggled out of Janeway's grasp as she was being hoisted high above Picard whose mental bolts seemed only to strengthen Janeway. "You shouldn't have come, Kes. But I can't say I'm not pleased that you did."</p><p>"Kathryn, stop this." Kes tried not to panic as she felt her psychic energy being funneled into Janeway. She was struggling to merely maintain on the mental plane.</p><p>The moment before she was to hit the ground Kes righted herself and floated a few feet into the air next to Picard. She didn't realize what had happened until Janeway, like a comet, fell to the ground with another being on top of her.</p><p>"We're starting to weaken." Picard had one hand to his temple as he concentrated on shoring up his powers. "Even comatose she's draining energy from us."</p><p>A fiery blast from the fallen Janeway propelled her assailant towards Picard and Kes, who used her telekinesis to catch the woman before she could come to any more harm. Kes felt a rush of relief flood her when Kathryn Janeway, dressed in one of her headmistress-y suits, faced her with a look of complete resolve on her elegant features.</p><p>"Kes, you shouldn't be here. Neither of you should." Janeway erected a force field around the three of them to prevent the fiery blasts coming from counterpart to touch them. "I don't think I'll be able to contain her this time."</p><p>"You must do more than merely contain." Picard grasped Janeway by her shoulders as he looked pointedly at her. "It was wrong for us to try to just hide her away in the recesses of your subconscious. It was inevitable that she would reemerge."</p><p>"What do I do?"</p><p>"Don't fight her." Kes smiled softly, her voice quiet despite the sound of energy colliding with energy. "She thinks this is a battle to be won. She wants to take over completely. Show her that she doesn't. That you won't destroy her just because she's a part of you that you wish wasn't. Without the darkness, how would we recognize the light? Don't fear your negative thoughts. They're a part of you. She's a part of you. The part that is consumed by pain and anger. She seeks out sustenance because it allows her not to feel. Show her how feeling things deeply doesn't mean she's weak."</p><p>Janeway moved out of Picard's hold to stand, with a gentle smile, in front of Kes. She embraced Kes and allowed the other woman's thoughts and emotions to enter her in waves of purple energy. She released Kes after she placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and smiled brightly. "I love you too. Now go."</p><p>"Wait!" It was for naught since Kes had already been expelled from Janeway's mind along with Picard.</p><p>"Kes, are you all right?" Picard picked Kes gently off of the floor where he had found himself as well.</p><p>"Kathryn?" Kes expelled the name on a gasp as she and Picard looked at the empty biobed then to the hole in the wall that had obviously been blasted through to allow Janeway's escape. Kes nearly fell to her feet as the ship shook around her. "My God. What have we done?"</p><p>"Kes, wait!" Picard was too late. Kes had recovered much quicker than he did and she propelled herself out of the Sickbay at an incredible speed surrounded by violet colored energy.</p><p>Kes ignored Picard's voice and blocked her mind from his telepathy as she flew towards the brig. She felt cold anxiety fill her when she saw that the brig was empty aside from Worf, who for the second time that day, was lying unconscious on the floor with a large burn on his chest that was only now healing.</p><p>"Where are you?" Kes knew she wouldn't be able to locate Janeway, whose mind was impervious to telepathy, but she could find Regina.</p><p>"Kes?" Harry Kim appeared in the opening in the ruined remains of the door that led to the brig. "What am I doing here?"</p><p>"I summoned you." Kes would have to apologize to Harry later. Right now she had no time to. "I need you to open a doorway"</p><p>"Okay, sure." Harry happily complied and only came out of his contentment long after Kes had departed and he stood wondering why he was in the brig in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 79</p><p>The ice and snow evaporated into steam as two beings landed on the remaining ruins of a once highly profitable cold-fusion plant. Despite being completely naked, Janeway felt nothing but heat from the orange blasts of fire that burst forth from her body. The woman in her arms was encased in metal and felt only heat both from the energy coming off of Janeway but also the feeling of being in her embrace. She only felt cold when that touch was gone and it had nothing to do with the arctic environment.</p><p>"Why have you brought me to this place?" Regina looked around at her environment, which was white and barren before her eyes settled on the woman standing slightly behind her.</p><p>"To exorcise our demons." Janeway looked at Regina, but found it difficult to not see Annika staring expectantly back at her and had to drop her gaze. "I brought us here because this is a dead zone. No concentrated sources energy within a thousand miles. It's just you and me, Regina, just like you've always wanted it. Right?"</p><p>"Yes." Regina went to touch her metallic hands to Janeway's face, but was stopped by firm hands around her wrists. "I've imagined the world rid of all the humans polluting it and belonging to me, to us. And then to our child."</p><p>"I don't love you any more, Regina. I love Annika." Janeway's grip around Regina's wrists became harsher and began to burn the metal covering vulnerable flesh. "And you stole her from me."</p><p>"I stole nothing but what was rightfully mine." Regina broke Janeway's hold with anger on her features. Anger and disappointment. The damaged metal along her wrists sunk into flesh before it was released again completely healed. "You have no idea who, what Annika is. After the car accident she was brain dead, the only thing keeping her alive was a respirator until I found her. Her memories, her experiences, her very sense of self were fractured so I supplemented them. With my own. I know you still love me, Kathryn, because you love her."</p><p>"I don't believe you." Kathryn felt like her blood was on fire as she tried to convince herself that Regina's words were a lie. But a part of her knew it wasn't. It was so easy for her to fall in love with Annika perhaps because long ago she had felt something similar growing within her regarding Regina. But it never could blossom fully with Regina, she wouldn't allow it. Regina was too damaged, too filled with anger and hate, too dangerous for her to give her heart completely.</p><p>"Yes. I think you do." Regina could see emotions warring within Janeway, but knew her touch was not welcomed so she kept her distance. "Why did you bring us here? I know what happened below the ground. This is where he died. Where Justin died."</p><p>"Don't you say his name!" Janeway's eyes radiated with a seemingly unlimited inferno that blazed within her. "They stole him from me. Like you stole Annika from me. I want her back!"</p><p>"What are doing?" Regina felt a billion different points of her body screaming out in pain.</p><p>"I'm going to burn you out of her." In Janeway's mind she saw Annika smiling at her, icy blue eyes filled with love. She could almost feel her arms around her and her lips upon her own. Tears evaporated before they could escape her eyes as she continued to pour torrents of white-hot energy onto the crouched metal form before her.</p><p>"Kathryn, stop!"</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." Janeway could already feel her body absorbing psychic energy from Kes. Not enough to harm the other woman, but enough that Janeway had a taste. She ignored the voice that begged her to let her hunger consume her. She concentrated on picturing Annika smiling and beautiful in her mind instead. Her voice was filled with rage as she continued to pummel Regina with energy. "Give her back!"</p><p>"NEVER!" Large metal panels sprouted from Regina's back to perform as a shield against Janeway's wrath. With each increasing layer she could feel herself gaining the upper hand. Annika's metal encased body was nothing if not durable. What Annika's body could not shield Regina from was a mental attack.</p><p>Kes shut her eyes tightly as images began to enter her mind at a rapid pace. The image of a truck and then darkness. That blackness was soon replaced by green tinted liquid and voices that seemed very far away, one was Regina's. Soon millions of images were overcoming her. Visions of being a child, of a father and mother who loved her. He liked old sci-fi shows and she enjoyed reading late into the evening. In her twenties she traveled the world after she received her PhD in computer engineering. She had many lovers but no one could fill the emptiness she felt so she moved from one woman to the next. She worked for a company until men in black and masks with guns and cruel voices abducted her. She was rescued, saved from torture and death. And then there was Kathryn. An angel with demons weighing heavily upon her shoulders. A woman, who smiled often but not openly, surrounded by people who loved her, respected her, would die for her but forever alone, frightened of getting too close. She broke through though. Her innocence, purity, her sense of doing what was right not what was easy drew Kathryn to her. Kathryn's lips upon hers. Soft gentle hands caressing her features. She no longer felt empty.</p><p>Regina screamed in rage rather than pain, since Kes had compassionately turned off her nocicpetor as she did what she had promised hours ago in the brig of the Enterprise. She ripped Regina a part.</p><p>"My God." Janeway could only watch, horrified as Kes drew more green viscous liquid from the writhing metal form. The screams were becoming unbearable, but she knew Kes had to be allowed to proceed.</p><p>More of the green-tinged fluid emptied onto the ice covered ground as Kes concentrated on parsing out every single microscopic nanoprobe Regina had injected into Annika's body that had allowed her to take total control. Even with her incredible mental abilities, Kes was beginning to breathe heavily and sweat formed across her forehead from the immense exertion it took to rid Annika of Regina McQueen.</p><p>Kes fell to her hands and knees upon the cold earth though she still maintained her arduous task as Regina's maddened screams echoed in her mind. She felt darkness begin to close around her, but fought it off with all of her might as she drew still more of the intrusive substance from Annika's body.</p><p>The metal sheath was absorbed as Annika was finally rid of Regina and her body stilled as it fell to exhaustion. Her breathing was even as her chest rose and fell reassuringly. Kes, conversely, was breathing heavily and taking in huge gulps of air warmed by the insulating dome Janeway had formed around them.</p><p>"Kes?"</p><p>Gentle, warm hands cupped her face and Kes lifted her violet glowing eyes to the worried expression that graced Janeway's features. The concern in Janeway's gray eyes faded as Kes smiled despite her fatigue.</p><p>"I'm all right. Just tired." Kes pushed herself into a sitting position with the help of Janeway's strong hands around her. "We did it."</p><p>Janeway shook her head in disagreement. "You did it."</p><p>"Kathryn, go to her." Kes could easily detect the hesitation without being a telepath. "She'll need you now, more than ever. Her mind, her body has gone through an immense trauma."</p><p>"I brought this upon her." Janeway's eyes were filled with tears, her voice low and husky. "Regina—"</p><p>"What Regina didn't realize in her manipulations was that she gave you a gift." Kes touched the tips of her fingers to Janeway's face, collecting tears as she did. "A precious gift."</p><p>"I do love her, Kes."</p><p>"I know and she loves you."</p><p>Kes watched the ice beneath Janeway bare feet melt away as the heated energy emanating from her body caused flames to lick at the ground. The blaze was extinguished once Janeway knelt over Annika's prone form and brushed blonde hair from her still features. She could almost see the love emanating from Janeway who hugged Annika to her uncaring of her own nakedness and the sticky green residue that covered the slumbering woman's form liberally.</p><p>"She's not waking up." Janeway's worried voice brought Kes out of her reverie.</p><p>"She's all right, Kathryn. She just needs rest. Her body has been through quite an ordeal." Kes tried her communicator and was disappointed when a beep indicated it was not functioning properly.</p><p>"Too much electro-magnetic interference. From the plant meltdown." Janeway stood with Annika tenderly cradled in her arms. "We'll need to do this the hard way."</p><p>"Fly back?" Kes wondered if she had enough energy, despite how she had already begun to recover. "You can't carry Annika and me both and I can't make it to the US, not yet anyway."</p><p>"Unfortunately I was thinking of somewhere a little closer." Janeway held the woman in her arms closer to her as she began to glow faintly in preparation for her low energy flight. "I'd like to get Annika into a UFM Sickbay as soon as possible."</p><p>Kes smirked. She already knew the answer by Janeway's expression of resignation to the upcoming ordeal before she voiced her one word question. "Australia?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 80</p><p>"Katie, you've become a little lax in your dress code over the years I see."</p><p>Lwaxana Troi stood in the center of the medical wing of her Institute with a huge smile playing upon her lips. Her smirk nearly prevented her from taking sips from her glass that was filled with more whiskey than soda or ice. At seventy-six Lwaxana possessed a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes and a voluptuously feminine form she was never hesitant to be very proud of. The fact that lovers half her age all seemed to fall madly in love with her only helped expand an already sizeable ego.</p><p>She had been pleasantly surprised to hear from Kathryn only twenty minutes prior asking for medical assistance for one of her Voyagers. Lwaxana had characteristically been teasing in her conversation accusing Janeway of only calling her when she needed something. In truth, the light tone she employed did mask a slight twinge within her that regretted the fact that she didn't see much of the woman she had a large part in helping to raise.</p><p>Lwaxana's smile grew as Janeway's cheeks reddened as she passed her a robe to cover her nakedness. "I'm betting there's a long story to why you've shown up on my doorstep in nothing but your birthday suit, but I see you brought company as well."</p><p>Kathryn brushed a gentle hand over Annika's forehead. "There is. I'd just like to make sure Annika is all right. And you were the closest facility."</p><p>"No need to flatter me so, Katie." Lwaxana moved to the medical monitor and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "She's fine. She just needs to sleep, eat and regain her strength. After a few days resting here she'll be good as new. So, tell me who exactly is she?"</p><p>"Annika Han—"</p><p>Lwaxana waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Not the boring biographical stuff. Who is she to you? Don't think I can't see your feelings written all over your face. Now spill."</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>Is it because of Kes? Should we talk privately?</p><p>No. It's not Kes.</p><p>"It's rude to speak about someone as if she isn't standing right here." Kes rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop a grin from pulling at her lips.</p><p>"Well, look who's become a telepath again. Welcome back." Lwaxana took a long drink from her glass before she eyed Kes critically. "It's just I didn't want to be rude since I know you had a little thing for Katie awhile back."</p><p>Kes' mouth and eyes went wide at this proclamation.</p><p>"Don't listen to her, Kes. She says that about everyone. She's just trying to get to you." Janeway smiled reassuringly though missing the knowing looks and communication exchanged between the two telepaths.</p><p>"Well, I need another drink." Lwaxana downed the rest of the amber colored liquid quickly. "You two look like you need a few stiff ones in ya and then a week's worth of sleep. I'll go get you a high ball and some decent clothes then I want to hear all about the latest adventures of Captain Janeway and her wayward ban of intrepid do-gooders."</p><p>"We're not 'wayward'." Kes' disagreeing words were ignored as Lwaxana, with a twirl of brightly colored fabric and clanking mass of bangles and gemstone necklaces swept out of the Sickbay.</p><p>"Sometimes we are." Janeway reluctantly left Annika's bedside to utilize the communications display connected to the wall. "UFM ship Enterprise."</p><p>"Enterprise here—Janeway! Where the hell have you been?"</p><p>"It's good to see you too, Will." Janeway smiled warmly at the flabbergasted man on the monitor. "It's a long story, but suffice to say busy. Kes and Annika are here with me at Lwaxana's institute. I intend to return within the hour to assist in—"</p><p>"Kathryn?"</p><p>"Jean-Luc, how are things on the ground?" Janeway shook off the unease at knowing the man before her had seen some of her demons and Regina's as well.</p><p>"As well as to be expected. I'm afraid it's taking your government some time to sort out how to handle the situation. The President has declared a state of emergency and set up central control at the Pentagon. I'll never cease to be impressed by what the American people can take in stride." Picard smirked as he shook his head. "There's already bids circulating for reconstructing the White House and the surrounding area that suffered damaged."</p><p>"It's nice to know that capitalism is alive and well."</p><p>"How are you, Kathryn? I'm alone."</p><p>"Oh I'm fine. I take it I have you and Kes to thank for that."</p><p>"And Annika? She's there with you?"</p><p>"Yes. Kes found a way to locate Regina's nanoprobes and extract them." Janeway nearly shivered by the image of the procedure coming to the forefront of her mind. "She saved her."</p><p>"I'm pleased to hear that." Picard's eyes were diverted from the screen to the door that continued to announce someone's wish to gain entry into the communications center. "It appears there are others who would like to speak with you."</p><p>Janeway felt her chest warm and a smile threaten to break through her serious façade as recriminations and exasperated words were spoken all at once by her Voyager team. Some, like B'Elanna's, were more colorful than others but all had the same message. If she were to do anything like this ever again, scare them in this manner, they would not be so lenient.</p><p>"What do you have to say for yourself, Kathryn?" Chakotay knew the critical words against Janeway were because of fear and worry and that she knew it. He could see tears in her eyes from her feelings of warmth and love. There was also regret on her features and she appeared unable to find the necessary words.</p><p>Janeway cleared her throat audibly as she took a moment to look at each entreating face displayed before her. She felt a lone tear drop from her eye but did not feel embarrassed or ashamed by her show of emotions. Janeway knew at this moment above all others she had to let her guard down. She needed to trust them as much as they trusted her. She had to tell them the truth.</p><p>"I know I worried you. That you didn't understand what was happening onboard Regina's sphere. How I could suddenly become your enemy. And I'm… truly sorry for that." Janeway took a deep breath as her throat tightened with emotion. She put a hand to her upper chest to help calm her as she continued her confession.</p><p>"I—I have a problem." Janeway straightened her posture; her resolve to say what see needed clear on her determined features. "I hunger for power, usually I can control it and I've taken steps to let it never consume me. Or so I thought. In preventing the core breach I took in too much energy, it was volatile, powerful, it… overcame me. What I did was wrong. Especially to you Tom. I used your trust in me against you."</p><p>Tom looked at the woman who looked so vulnerable it made his voice softer than what was usual for the boisterous man. "You seem okay now."</p><p>"Yes, I have Kes and Jean-Luc to thank for that." Janeway's gaze averted from the monitor to where Kes was seated in a gray chair at Annika's bedside. She felt fortified by the encouraging smile Kes offered her. "The hunger is once again contained."</p><p>"What about Annika? Is she okay?"</p><p>"Yes." Janeway nearly smiled at B'Elanna's show of concern. Nearly. "She's fine. Lwaxana is allowing her to stay her to recoup her strength for the next few days."</p><p>"Captain, I think I speak for all of us when I say you should just stay in Australia." B'Elanna crossed her arms over her chest, an unyielding posture. "We're good here. Not much for us to do until the Prez says something other than UN forces are assisting the US government in a time of need. We'll let you know if you're needed and then Harry can pop on down and get you."</p><p>Small knowing smiles were on too many lips for Janeway's comfort. They knew. Somehow they knew. "I thank you, B'Elanna, but I really think I should—"</p><p>"Captain." Tom's stern voice stopped Janeway immediately. "Trust us. Like we trust you. The first face Annika sees when she wakes up should be yours. The US will still be here in two days."</p><p>Janeway was floored. It was as if her admission of her dark secret hadn't even been heard. She listened as more voiced their agreement with Tom and B'Elanna's assertions. Janeway's eyes moved to Chakotay who had an indefinable look on his dark features.</p><p>"Stay, Captain. We'll hold down the fort until you return." Chakotay grinned at the relieved look he received. "Annika needs you more than us for the time being."</p><p>"Thank you. All of you." Janeway's smile was tremulous but genuine. "I'll see you in a few days. But call me if—"</p><p>A laugh burst forth from Kes at seeing Janeway's indignant and surprised expression when the screen went black after Chakotay had unexpectedly terminated the call.</p><p>"Can you believe that?"</p><p>"Yes, I can." Kes continued to smile as she motioned for Janeway to take her seat next to Annika.</p><p>"Kes." Janeway placed her hands gently over Annika's left forearm and rubbed the bare skin that had been revealed when Kes had replaced the silver combat suit with a gown while Janeway had been on with the Enterprise. She looked away from Annika's features in repose to look at Kes, who was checking on Annika's vitals. "Thank you. For everything. And I'm sorry. For what you had to see."</p><p>Kes looked at Janeway carefully not completely understanding what the other woman was referring to until she remembered that Janeway had been anything but a passive participant in quelling her immense appetite.</p><p>"You owe me no apologies, Kathryn." Kes moved away from the monitors to stand before Janeway. She had no words to say how sorry she was for what Janeway had suffered at the hands of Camet and his men, so instead Kes merely knelt down and placed her lips to Janeway's forehead and tried to convey her emotions through her touch and her thoughts.</p><p>"I told you she had a big ole yen for you." Lwaxana's words as she entered the Sickbay with a tray of drinks and clothing draped over her shoulder elicited a chuckle from Kes and a groan from Janeway.</p><p>Kes opted out of the drink passed her way. "Actually I think I'll go to bed, let you two catch up."</p><p>"The guest wing is empty. Take whichever room you'd like." Lwaxana smiled with approval when Janeway took the proffered tumbler filled with whiskey and little else. She watched Kes leave, the door to Sickbay slid closed behind her before Lwaxana spoke again. "Do you think it's wise to allow her full use of her mind's ability? She can be quite dangerous."</p><p>"We all can be. I trust her to seek out help if she requires it as she has done so in the past." Janeway took a healthy drink from her glass and appreciated how the alcohol burned her throat along its trek. "I have every confidence in her."</p><p>"Far be it for me to demonize anyone." Lwaxana placed the tray with Kes' rejected glass, that was now empty, and the clothing she had brought for Janeway onto the lounger in the corner before she brought a chair so she could sit on the other side of the slumbering Annika. "So tell me everything about this woman you obviously are head over heels for. I never thought I'd see the day, especially after Jus—I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. I never thought I'd fall in love again either. A part of me didn't want to. It seemed like a betrayal to Justin"</p><p>"And now it doesn't?"</p><p>"No. He was a good man who only wanted me to be happy." Janeway let her hand drift across Annika's forehead lovingly. "She makes me happy."</p><p>"I see that clearly in the way you look at her. But I also see pain. What happened? The news makes it sound like the whole eastern seaboard of the US has been under attack by militant anti-metahuman groups. I had sent Ezri and Odo to assist, but by the time they got there apparently Bashir and his team along with your people already had the situation well in hand." Lwaxana considered the mistake for not bringing the entire whiskey bottle down with her as she finished her third drink. "I couldn't believe it when they told me Regina's sphere was there."</p><p>"Lwaxana, Regina was there."</p><p>Lwaxana looked too shell-shocked for words, but she was not a woman to be silent for too long. "My God! Now I definitely need another drink."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 81</p><p>Janeway groaned as she came awake with a great crick in her neck and pain in her upper back muscles. She brought her head up slowly from where it had been resting on the edge of Annika's biobed for an amount of time unknown to her. She stretched her arms above her head to relieve some of the discomfort from her body and was satisfied with the resounding cracks her movements caused.</p><p>"Annika?" Janeway's voice was soft and entreating as she placed a gentle hand upon the slumbering woman's forehead.</p><p>It worried her that she was still asleep, but knew it was unfounded since Kes and Lwaxana not to mention herself were all medically trained. Annika's needs were being met by the medical equipment surrounding the biobed and Janeway knew what the woman needed most was rest.</p><p>Janeway removed the blanket that had been draped over her at some point in the early Australian morning as she stood. The pajamas she wore obviously belonged to someone taller and better endowed than she, but they served their purpose. And she had been fortunate Lwaxana had brought her clothing that were sedate with their blue color scheme instead of something that employed the other woman's usually loud preferences when it came to fashion.</p><p>She cast one last look at Annika before she entered the bathroom. The lights turned on automatically filling the small sterile room with dim yellow light that sent the slightest buzz through Janeway's system. She looked forward to the sunrise.</p><p>As she passed near the large mirror mounted above the sink she couldn't stop herself from looking at herself critically. It was strange to her that she didn't look any worse for wear after all she had gone through in the past twenty-four hours or so.</p><p>Janeway quickly drew the long sleeved shirt from her body and then dropped the drawstring pants to the dark gray tiled floor in preparation for her shower. As the warm water and soap cleansed her body she thought about Regina, Lwaxana and Annika.</p><p>She had whiled away the evening telling Lwaxana of Regina's plot. Janeway had tried not to make it seem any worse of an ordeal than necessary since she knew Lwaxana carried guilt with her that she had not been able to rehabilitate Regina. She, in her mind, had only been able to prolong the inevitable. That guilt was something Janeway shared as well, but tried not to dwell on especially now. She wanted to concentrate on Annika. Janeway had surprised herself not to mention Lwaxana when she had spoken so freely about Annika. The love she felt for her. The fear at what trauma Regina's actions had caused Annika.</p><p>"So, you're in love with this young woman then?" Lwaxana had smiled her all-knowing grin that was characteristic of her. "Well, I for one can't wait to meet her. So, I can judge and be over protective like everyone claims I tend to be. Don't worry, Katie, I'll save the embarrassing photo albums for you and Annika's next trip down to visit me. You know for someone who has speed on her side you don't get out to see your old friends too often."</p><p>Even though Lwaxana's tone had been deliberately teasing Janeway had detected the hurt and annoyance laced within. "I know. And I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I don't come see you. Or Aunt Martha. Or any of the others that helped raise me."</p><p>"You're a good girl, Katie." Lwaxana had tried to shrug it off, but she held hope that Janeway's words meant she would see more of the woman she considered like a daughter. "I know you're busy with your Institute. And everything else the UFM has you doing. Not to mention all that crappy anti-metahuman sentiment plaguing the US."</p><p>Janeway had detected that the sentimentality occurring was perhaps too much for Lwaxana, which was practically confirmed when the other woman informed her it was late for Australians and went to bed. Alone with Annika, Janeway had spent the next several hours watching over the slumbering woman until she had apparently succumbed to a blissfully dreamless sleep.</p><p>A part of her hated Regina for what she had done to Annika, what she had tried to do. But another part felt just as she had back in that horrible place in Reykjavik when she thought she had killed Regina. Suddenly she felt the weight of what had occurred in the last twenty-four hours and was overcome by both joyful relief and agonizing pain.</p><p>Janeway pressed the palms of her hands against the slick, tiled wall of the shower as she let hot tears mix with shower water while her body shook with wracking sobs she would never allow another person to ever witness. Embarrassed even alone, Janeway regained her composure through sheer willpower alone. She washed away her tears before she turned the water off and stepped out of the stall.</p><p>She dried herself quickly wanting to get back to Annika. She dumped the towels and her pajamas into the hamper before she opened the closet near the door to find a never worn suit to don. Janeway had never really wondered about why Lwaxana always kept such a large supply of brand new bodysuits, she figured for times like these. She pulled the form-fitting garment that was a dark red with black piping that went from her shoulders to form a V that ended above her bellybutton. She tied her long, thick hair into a loose ponytail as she walked towards where Annika still slumbered on.</p><p>The sleeping woman looked so peaceful, so achingly beautiful. Janeway bent forward to gently press her lips to Annika's forehead. She lingered for a moment almost willing Annika's eyes to open, when they didn't Janeway slowly withdrew.</p><p>"I'll be right back."</p><p>Janeway opened the skylight with a voice command before she flew up to greet the morning sun.</p><p>The energy she received from the sun was pure and gentle, she never felt greedy nor did she hunger for that energy. She closed her eyes and floated ever higher with her feet together and her arms outstretched as if offering herself up to the dawn of a new day. Those up early enough to see the sunrise saw another blaze in the blue sky. Being used to metahumans, Australia was one of the leaders in metahuman rights equality, most looked at the specter in the sky with awe, others who were more jaded shrugged indifferently and went about their morning. If close enough people on the ground looking up saw what resembled a great fiery, golden bird.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 82</p><p>Annika awoke slowly, almost reluctantly. The first thing her senses detected was the scent of coffee. She wondered when the smell of coffee became reassuring. She could hear a light clicking sound, nothing intrusive but in the quiet it was noticeable. Gradually she opened her eyes. The only light was cast by medical equipment and the PADD held in the hands of the only other person in the glass-enclosed area Annika had found herself in.</p><p>Kathryn. Annika's chest felt warm as she observed the woman curled up in a recliner only a few feet from her bed. The soft glow from the PADD cast shadows across Kathryn's elegant features and reflected off the red-rimmed glasses she wore. Annika secretly thought the other woman looked undeniably sexy whenever she sported those glasses. In fact she always found Kathryn Janeway attractive and alluring. Annika thought Kathryn looked even more diminutive than usual dressed in a pair of dark green yoga pants and an oversized grey sweater. She looked comfortable, but Annika wanted those dark blue eyes on her not the PADD. She tried to speak but found her voice uncooperative.</p><p>As if perceiving her struggle, Kathryn looked up from her PADD. A look of surprise graced Kathryn's features before she bolted from her chair to Annika's side. She knelt down next to the bed as she placed a gentle hand on Annika's forehead. Kathryn used her other hand to hold Annika's, the pad of her thumb rubbed small circles across pale skin.</p><p>"Hi, how are you feeling?" Kathryn hadn't known how Annika would react to seeing her, but she felt relief wash over her when the beautiful woman smiled in response.</p><p>Annika placed a hand to her neck. She was rewarded when Kathryn efficiently offered her a straw so she could relieve her parched mouth and sore throat. She smiled her gratitude.</p><p>Kathryn absently set the plastic cup back on the nearby tray never losing eye contact with Annika. Light blue eyes held the warmth Kathryn had been waiting to see again, but also confusion. "We're in a UFM facility in Sydney. You've been through quite an ordeal. How much do you remember?"</p><p>"I—I remember seeing you, hurt and then a pain, in my neck." Annika's hand unconsciously went to the area of her neck where Regina's assimilation tubules had burrowed into her. "It's all hazy after that. Like a dream. A bad dream."</p><p>"I'll explain everything to you. Later." A part of Kathryn knew she was stalling, but she needed to know Annika was up to hearing the entire story before she was going to go into any details. "Right now I just want to make sure you're all right. How do you feel? Do you have any pain?"</p><p>"No. I don't think so." Annika lifted her hand not enclosed by Kathryn's to gently take the other woman's hand away from her forehead to her lips. She kissed the pale skin of Kathryn's knuckles before she let the hand go. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm fine. I was just worried about you." Kathryn's fingers tingled from the sweet kisses she had just received. She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Annika, but her sense of decorum won out. Annika needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened. She needed time. "Are you up for something to eat? You've been asleep for about twenty hours. Maybe you'd like a bath. Walk around a little bit?"</p><p>"I think all of the above sounds pretty good. I feel like I've been asleep for a month." Annika suspected Kathryn wanted to wait to tell her all that had happened and though she was curious, she decided to allow herself to feel like her old self before she pressured the other woman too much. Right now she felt like a wet piece of spaghetti. "Maybe a shower first?"</p><p>Annika swung her long pale legs over the bed before she touched her feet to the surprisingly warm gray tiled floor. Kathryn helped her while she gained her equilibrium.</p><p>"I'm okay. Thanks." Annika smiled reassuringly as she felt Kathryn's hands around her waist and on her arm loosen until they fell away completely.</p><p>"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Kathryn watched Annika enter the bathroom. It was only when she heard the shower start that she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.</p><p>Kathryn walked back into the infirmary to turn off the now unnecessary equipment and to gather her things since the room needed to be sterilized. The news scan she had been reading regarding criminal charges against Senator Hayes and several of his in-Congress supporters for money given to outlawed anti-metahuman groups vanished as she turned off the PADD.</p><p>A noise from the bathroom sent a shiver of ice down her back and she dropped the PADD as she ran to the bathroom. Uncaring of decorum she burst through the door and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.</p><p>Annika had her knees pulled to her chest and her body trembled as it was racked by powerful sobs. Her teeth punished the skin of her knees as hot tears mixed with the water streaming down upon her.</p><p>"Oh my God." Kathryn quickly broke out of her reverie. She turned off the water before she pulled a large fluffy towel down from the nearby shelf to wrap around Annika's quivering form. "Annika? What happened? Please—"</p><p>Something broke within Kathryn as Annika's frightened and tear streaked face lifted from her knees. Annika's voice cracked as she asked the single most important question she had ever asked. "What am I?"</p><p>"Come on, Annika, we need to get you dried off." Janeway pulled the reluctant woman to her feet and then out of the shower stall. Her hands trembled as they used the towel to rub the water from Annika's shivering body. When she was suitably dry Kathryn wrapped a white terrycloth robe around her, she never once took her gaze off of Annika's frightened features.</p><p>"Do you even know what I am?" Annika's tone was sharp, almost accusing and it cut Kathryn to the quick. "Because I don't."</p><p>"You're Annika Hansen." Kathryn didn't know the right answer and could tell by Annika's expression it had not been the response she had wanted. She tried again. "You're the woman that I love. The woman who I fell in love with."</p><p>Annika looked at Kathryn for a long, silent moment with an indefinable expression on her features. A single tear fell from her right eye as her voice trembled despite her efforts to remain strong. "How can you say that? How can you be in love with me? I'm not even a real person. I'm a creation."</p><p>Kathryn suddenly understood. "You are as real as I am. Regina did a lot to you, but who you are, the wonderful, compassionate person I fell in love with, has nothing to do with her machinations. Annika, you're an individual, you're yourself no matter what. I know it's painful. What she did to you was wrong, it—"</p><p>"She saved my life. She gave me a part of herself." Annika hugged herself as if she was cold despite the warmth and steam in the bathroom. "The part that loved you. I'm in love with you, Kathryn. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. But is that real? How do I know what I feel for you is me at all? It could just be what I've been 'engineered' to feel."</p><p>Kathryn felt the blow as if Annika had physically struck her. The fact that she had no answers to Annika's questions added to the pain she was feeling in her heart. "It—it could be. I can't undo what happened to you. All I can ask is for you to trust what you feel. Trust the relationships you've forged with so many people already. Those friendships are real."</p><p>"What about us? Are we real?" Annika knew she was hurting Kathryn, but she couldn't stop herself from asking these questions.</p><p>After she had been flooded with images as water flowed down her body, Annika couldn't trust anything that had occurred after Regina had "activated" her. She wanted to trust in her love for Kathryn and for the other woman's love for her, but now she didn't know what Kathryn saw when she looked at her: Annika Hansen or Regina McQueen.</p><p>Through her pain Kathryn still felt the love for Annika continue to burn deep within her. With no words, Kathryn did the only thing she could think of to try to answer Annika's fears and doubts about their relationship. Slowly she moved towards Annika and was relieved when the other woman didn't move away. She was even more relieved when Annika didn't resist when she put her arms around her. Kathryn cupped Annika's face and looked with all the love she could muster at the woman who held her heart. Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation for what she was about to do next. Her dark blue eyes were focused on Annika's full lips as she moved her own ever so slightly closer. She progressed very slowly in order to give Annika enough time to stop the kiss. When she didn't move away and retreat, Kathryn pressed her lips against Annika's in a chaste, but prolonged kiss.</p><p>Annika pulled her lips away from Kathryn's. Her breathing was labored and her eyelids felt heavy as she looked down upon the worried expression that Kathryn possessed. Annika's voice was soft and breathy. "Tell me that was real. Tell me what I feel for you is real. That I'm real."</p><p>Kathryn's voice was low and husky as she answered. "That certainly felt real to me. You felt real. I could feel your love for me on your lips. It's real. We're real, Annika. You and me. I need you to believe that."</p><p>"I'm trying. God, I want to believe." Annika's arms tightened around Kathryn's slim waist as she pulled the other woman against her and kissed her with all the passion she held in her heart for Kathryn Janeway.</p><p>Kathryn moaned in pleasure as Annika entered her mouth with her tongue and began a duel with her own. The taste of Annika, the feel of being in her arms, made Kathryn's knees buckle. Annika's strong arms kept her standing as lips and tongue continued to elicit groans from deep within her.</p><p>Kathryn nearly screamed in frustration when Annika's lips left hers. Annika's voice was rough with need for the woman in her arms. "Tell me I'm real."</p><p>"You're real. Oh God, you feel real. You feel wonderful." Kathryn was rewarded by Annika's mouth moving against her own once again. Her fingers dug into the thick material of white terrycloth as she clutched onto Annika. Hot liquid need was beginning to gather between her legs and she wanted Annika in a way she had never desired anyone in her life.</p><p>"Oh God, please." Kathryn's eyes closed of their own volition as she struggled to remain on her feet as Annika began trailing hot kisses down her neck until her lips met material. She felt the rush of the warm air brush across her skin as the gray sweater fell in a heap onto the floor.</p><p>Annika's tongue left a moist trail between Kathryn's breasts as she slowly laid the woman in her arms upon the discarded sweater and towel. Annika's blue eyes darkened with desire as she looked upon Kathryn's pale skin lightly dusted with freckles for the first time. Annika licked her lips when her gaze fell on Kathryn's dark pink nipples that were already hardened into ready and waiting peaks. She placed her right index and middle finger into her mouth before she used them to dare Kathryn's left nipple to harden even more. The groans coming from Kathryn encouraged her to do the same to the right nipple before she brought her head down and enclosed the peak in the hot, wet velvet of her mouth.</p><p>"Annika, please. That feels so good." Kathryn arched her back in an attempt to push her breast even closer to Annika's wet mouth. Her legs closed around Annika's waist as she ached for relief from the sweet torture Annika was treating her breasts to.</p><p>Annika's mouth never lost contact with the pert nipple as she quickly shed herself of the cumbersome robe. She groaned in delight as her naked skin touched Kathryn's for the first time.</p><p>"Annika, let me see you." Kathryn placed a hand on Annika's shoulder to still the woman's suckling of her breast. She needed to see Annika fully naked, to see that luminous flesh she had dreamt about. "Please. I need to see you."</p><p>Annika stood slowly, regretting the loss of contact but wanting to obey Kathryn's wish. She was rewarded by a quick intake of breath and a desiring look on Kathryn's hungry features as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Annika felt wanted, she felt incredibly sexy and she felt real.</p><p>"You're beautiful. So beautiful, Annika." Kathryn's voice was soft, reverent as her desire-laden eyes brushed across every millimeter of the magnificent woman on display. Annika stood before her like a goddess. Kathryn licked her lips as her eyes made a slow journey from the enticing full breasts topped with rosy peaks, down across the smooth planes of Annika's stomach, to her sex. Kathryn couldn't wait to taste every inch of Annika's body, starting with those lovely breasts.</p><p>"You're wearing too many clothes, Kathryn." Without another word Annika stripped Kathryn of both her pants and her undergarment. Annika smiled as she saw Kathryn Janeway gloriously naked laid out before her as if in offering. "Spread your legs, Kathryn. I want to see how much you want me. I want to know you're ready for me, for my fingers and my tongue to enter you without hesitation, without mercy, until you're begging me for release. Do you want that too, Kathryn?"</p><p>"Y—yes. Please." Kathryn could feel liquid heat coat her inner thighs as her need for Annika grew to an almost painful level. "I want you to touch me."</p><p>"I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than just touch you, Kathryn." Annika lowered herself to her hands and knees. Like a predatory cat she crawled towards Kathryn's waiting, quivering form. "Now, spread your legs more. I want to see all of you. Mmmm, I can smell you. I can't wait to taste you on my tongue. Graze my teeth against your clit. Would you like that?"</p><p>Kathryn was near orgasm just from Annika's low, sultry voice and the explicit words she had never imagined would be coming forth from the beautiful woman mere inches away from her hot center. She thought she should be embarrassed that Annika was taking in deep breaths, smelling her fully, but she wasn't. She was just completely aroused, which was exemplified by the great amount of liquid that continued to drip from her sex onto her inner thighs</p><p>"You smell so good." Annika smiled with a carnal hunger as her blue eyes met Kathryn's in a haze of desire. She watched Kathryn's beautiful face as she placed her hands gently upon hips that felt smooth and soft to her touch. Annika's eyes remained on Kathryn's enraptured expression as she slowly, carefully slid two fingers into the moaning woman beneath her. "Oh, Kathryn, I love how you're squeezing my fingers. You feel so damned good."</p><p>Kathryn couldn't speak, couldn't think, she could only feel. She felt Annika push another finger into her. She groaned loudly her approval and even louder still when a forth was added.</p><p>"That's my girl. You love being filled completely don't you?" Annika smiled broadly at the guttural sounds emitting from deep within Kathryn's throat. She began to rub her thumb against the swollen bundle of nerves as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Kathryn's wet heat. "Yes. Thrust against me. Work for it."</p><p>Kathryn did as she was told. It seemed she would do whatever Annika demanded of her as long as the exquisite torture continued. She wasn't quite prepared when Annika replace her thumb with the tip of her tongue.</p><p>"Oh, yes! Annika, please!" Kathryn's hips thrust strongly to meet the movements of Annika's fingers deep within her and now the flat of the blonde's hot, wet tongue. She was going to explode. She had to warn Annika, but couldn't find the words. Instead she screamed as she came, hard and fast.</p><p>Annika continued to lick at Kathryn's sex as the petite woman's body still shook from the aftermath of a powerful orgasm. One, much to Annika's surprise and delight, had caused Kathryn to glow brightly in the dim lighting of the bathroom. The glow was now gone and that was regrettable to Annika. She decided the only thing she could do was cause Kathryn to light up once again.</p><p>Annika plunged her tongue deep within Kathryn, not allowing the woman beneath her a moment to recover. Kathryn ground herself wildly against Annika's hot mouth and tongue. Annika continued to thrust and curl her tongue, which caused Kathryn to make as many provocative noises as she wished. With her hands free Annika used them to pinch both of Kathryn's nipples before she began to squeeze and massage the soft breasts.</p><p>"OH! ANNIKA!" Kathryn's hands clung to Annika's shoulder, blonde hair, she grasped at anything including her own insanity as Annika continued to thrust her tongue into her, going deeper each time. Kathryn bucked frantically against the woman pleasuring her so thoroughly. She felt a flood of juices flow over Annika's lips and she felt nothing but pleasure because of it. Annika certainly didn't mind if her enthusiastic tongue and lips were any indication.</p><p>Annika closed her eyes, but could still detect the bright glow that emanated from the woman bucking beneath her as wetness poured into her mouth when Kathryn came again. She slowly withdrew her hands from Kathryn's breasts and her tongue and mouth from her dripping wet sex.</p><p>"Kathryn?" Annika looked with worried eyes at the woman who was shielding her own eyes with both her hands. She carefully took Kathryn's hands away so she could see her flush features. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Dark blue eyes locked onto hers and she saw what she had dreamt many nights of seeing, naked uncontrollable desire. Annika gasped her surprise and enjoyment as Kathryn flung herself on top of her. She felt Kathryn's cooling wetness on her stomach as the petite woman straddled her and plundered her mouth with passionate kisses and bites.</p><p>Annika was deterred from stroking Kathryn's silky smooth skin by a strong hand holding her wrists together and pressing her arms so they were above her head. She smiled. Kathryn in charge was definitely making her wetter. She dueled with Kathryn's tongue until the woman pressing so lovingly against her moved her mouth to Annika's right nipple and began sucking noisily. Kathryn's teeth nibbled at the plump nipple until it was red and swollen from attention and she moved on to the left one.</p><p>Kathryn's hand not imprisoning Annika's wrist made its way down past the smooth plains of her stomach to her heady sex. The tips of Kathryn's fingers played in the copious amounts of liquid she found flowing from Annika's core, but she didn't enter. This elicited a groan of frustration and need from Annika, which made Kathryn bite down on the nipple between her lips harder. That earned her a scream of pain and pleasure. She soothed the nipple with licks and kisses as she began to smear the creamy liquid from Annika's vagina to her plump nipples. Once Kathryn was satisfied that Annika's right breast was sufficiently slathered she moved her lips and tongue to collect the intoxicating liquid, while she went about making the other nipple equally as delectable.</p><p>Annika, who had been with what she thought a fair share of women, had never experienced someone so hungry for her essence to be literally feasting upon it. She watched through an almost painfully aroused haze as Kathryn continued to transfer more of her fluid onto her full breasts and lick them clean before the process was repeated again and again. She had never come from someone concentrating on her breasts, but she thought there was always a first time for everything and she was near the shattering point.</p><p>During one of Kathryn's passes over her swollen lips to collect liquid sustenance, Annika could hold back no longer and came with a scream of pleasure and release. She screamed Kathryn's name loudly as she came a second time within the span of a few seconds when three fingers plunged forcefully into her, her left nipple was pulled taut and teeth clamped onto her collarbone.</p><p>A stream of fluid was released onto Kathryn's hand. She smiled as she brought her coated hand up to Annika's eye level and used only the tip of her tongue to lick the fluid from her palm all the while watching the other woman's reaction. When Kathryn moved her hand down to collect more she let out a gasp of surprise when she was stopped with a firm hand on her wrist. She let out a groan of approval when her hand was moved towards Annika's lips and her fingers were sucked into the moist hot cavern of her mouth.</p><p>"Tastes good doesn't it?" Kathryn smiled as Annika continued to suckle on her fingers. "Now you see why I couldn't get enough."</p><p>Annika nodded in response as she continued to taste herself on Kathryn's fingers. She wanted Kathryn to be treated to the same. She slowly trailed her hand down Kathryn's taut stomach to the source of the essence she wanted so much to taste again. She parted Kathryn's swollen, drenched lips with her fingers. She entered without resistance and was rewarded for her series of deep thrusts by a flood of juices upon her hand, enough that it dripped onto the gray tiled floor as she moved it up to the petite woman's breasts.</p><p>Kathryn waited for Annika's mouth to descend on her breasts and ached with the need to feel that velvet heat close around her nipple. She wasn't disappointed for when her fingers were removed from Annika's mouth her breasts were devoured with frantic need. While Annika's teeth nipped at peaked reddened nipples and she fed on Kathryn's essence, her hands were free to do her bidding. She used one on the small of Kathryn's back to push the woman's hot, wet vagina against her leg and the other to play with her clit.</p><p>As Kathryn used her hands against the tile to hold herself up on trembling arms, she rocked herself against the offered well-muscled thigh and the finger that pinched her clit. She wasn't prepared when she was suddenly pushed onto her back, her knees spread apart and Annika's mouth began devouring her sex. Annika suckled on Kathryn's clit as more fluid flowed onto the hand she had buried deep within the woman bucking beneath her.</p><p>Kathryn had lost count or care as to how many fingers Annika now had in her, pumping into her, fucking her harder and harder with each turn. All she cared about was the fact that her clit was being pinched between teeth and how her orgasm was going to flood Annika's palm. When she did come it was long and powerful. Her whole body was aglow with a brilliant golden light that flooded the room just as her screams of pleasure did.</p><p>Annika kissed her way up the still shaking form as she pulled the petite woman to her. "Kathryn, I love you. With everything that I am. I love you."</p><p>"Annika." Slowly Kathryn's eyes opened as a soft smile graced her lips. "You have my heart. And I have to warn you, it's non-refundable."</p><p>Annika laughed softly. "I'm fine with that. I—about earlier… I don't know if I'm ready to know everything. Yet."</p><p>"It's all right. We can talk about it more in the morning. All right?" Kathryn pressed her lips to Annika's enjoying the taste of herself as she did. "Let's shower and get you something to eat."</p><p>Kathryn blushed prettily as Annika licked her fingers, which were coated in her juices. "I—uh, mean something else. Food. I meant food."</p><p>"Of course." Annika smiled broadly at the cute display of modesty after what they had just done to each other. "Food."</p><p>"Oh my." Kathryn looked at herself in the mirror. She had slight bruises on her breasts, especially around her nipples, and on her neck. Her hair looked a mess since it had all but completely fallen out of the bun she had had it in earlier in the evening. She pulled the pins out before she brushed her fingers through her hair to help tame it a bit.</p><p>"You shouldn't do that." Annika's voice was a low, a soft warning of sorts.</p><p>"Do what?" Kathryn continued to comb out the snarls in her hair as she looked at Annika questioningly.</p><p>"Let your hair down at a time like this." Annika motioned to the auburn tresses that fell in thick waves about Kathryn's shoulders. "Not if your intention was for us to leave this bathroom in the next week or so."</p><p>"You… like when my hair is down?" Kathryn looked incredulous as she waited for Annika's answer.</p><p>"You have no idea how goddamned sexy you are, do you?" Annika moved so that she was standing right behind Kathryn. She used her hands to coax Kathryn into looking at the two of them in the mirror. "You're so beautiful."</p><p>"Annika." Kathryn's utterance was a benediction as she fell against the woman who held her so gently, so carefully. "I—I'm not good at receiving compliments. But I feel beautiful when you look at me, when you touch me. So, thank you, for seeing me, for touching me. For loving me."</p><p>"Always." Annika knew the situation could escalate into another bout of lovemaking, but she didn't want to change this moment that was occurring for anything. "I'll always love you. No matter what."</p><p>Kathryn turned in Annika's arms to place a kiss on the full lips that met her own. "I'm yours, Annika."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 83</p><p>Lwaxana and Kes exchanged knowing looks as they watched Kathryn and Annika enter the kitchen from their place at the dining room table. Kes gave Lwaxana a warning look before they decided to make their presence known.</p><p>"Well, look who's finally gracing us with her presence." Lwaxana's accusation was said in an oddly jovial manner as she moved towards Annika and Kathryn. "Annika Hansen, I'm Lwaxana Troi, it's a great honor to meet the woman who has not only captured Katie's heart but also got her to light this place up like the Fourth of July. Good for you, and right out of bed too."</p><p>Annika knew her face was burning red and that her jaw was on the floor. She would have perhaps died from embarrassment if it wasn't for the fact that she was very proud of the pleasure she had given Kathryn.</p><p>"A woman of your age should show a bit more restraint." Kathryn's dark blue eyes narrowed as she took in the woman she had been partially raised by. It was times like these when she wondered if that had been entirely beneficial for her.</p><p>"Yes, well, not all of us have Victorian sentiments regarding sex." Lwaxana crossed her arms petulantly. "Anyway, let's get you both something to eat. I'm sure you've worked up an appetite."</p><p>"You're impossible." Kathryn shook her head, but she couldn't stop the smile from pulling at her lips as she looked at the unrepentant woman.</p><p>"Kes, it's good to see you." Annika let Kathryn deal with Lwaxana's bawdiness as she moved towards the elfish woman.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you up and well, Annika." Kes definitely had a smirk and a knowing look even if she wasn't about to voice anything similar to what Lwaxana already had. "We were concerned. Kathryn hardly left your bedside even though she was repeatedly told that you were fine, merely exhausted."</p><p>"You go out of your way to embarrass people." Kathryn's voice carried over to Kes and Annika, the former smiled at Lwaxana's indifference to that accusation because it was probably true.</p><p>"Kes? Regina's gone completely, right?" Annika knew from her remembrance during her shower that it had been the woman before her who had rid her body and mind of Regina McQueen.</p><p>"Yes. Except the parts Kellin transferred to you. Those will always be with you." Kes placed a gentle hand upon Annika's shoulder. "Perhaps we should talk later."</p><p>"Thanks, Kes, I'll let you know."</p><p>"You just can't admit that you're a little bit of prude, Katie." Lwaxana waved away Kathryn's annoyed denial. "We're all adults here. Nothing to be ashamed about. It's just sex."</p><p>"It's not 'just sex'." All eyes turned to Annika. "It's amazing, mind blowing, curl your toes, and shout at the top of your lungs, unbelievably incredible sex."</p><p>"Oh my, you have just become family, my dear." Lwaxana clapped her hands in delight as she looked from Annika's rather haughty expression to Kathryn's, which was a perfect mixture of embarrassment and pride.</p><p>Annika smiled with delight when she was caught up in a strong hug by the woman she knew to be a maternal figure to Kathryn, so definitely a person she wanted to be in good graces with. Not to mention the fact that Annika enjoyed when Kathryn blushed and she was definitely blushing now.</p><p>"Thank you. And I expect to be seeing some embarrassing little Kathryn Janeway pictures soon." That earned Annika another tight hug before she was released and Lwaxana declared that she would be spreading this conversation to everyone she knew. Katie's girlfriend was a keeper.</p><p>Kes followed Lwaxana to the living room with ill-concealed chuckles rumbling from her throat.</p><p>"Do you forgive me?" Annika looked entreatingly at the woman who was still quite pink in the cheeks.</p><p>"I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Kathryn thought that was perhaps the understatement of the year. "Why did you say that?"</p><p>"Other than it being true? She obviously already knew, so why deny it or try to hide the fact that you're an amazing lover. And because she jokes with you. I know she, like me, enjoys watching you squirm. Your blush is absolutely adorable." Annika continued to move closer until she was a hair's breadth away. "Everybody thinks so."</p><p>"Well, I don't care about what everybody else thinks." Kathryn smiled as she circled Annika's waist with her arms. "Only you."</p><p>"Good. Because I'm not sharing." Annika pressed her lips against the woman in her arms, but was careful not to let it become any more passionate than that. "You gave yourself to me and I intend to keep you."</p><p>"I'd like that." Kathryn removed herself from Annika's embrace to go to the fridge. "Now let's feed you. I intend to take you hard against the wall of my bedroom in an hour."</p><p>Annika smiled broadly as her arousal was felt between her legs at the picture Kathryn had just painted. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>Kathryn smirked as her sparkling blue eyes met Annika's. "You'll be calling me 'captain' by the end of the night. And I expect you to follow orders. When I say harder you do it, understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Captain." Annika's center was dripping with want at the suggestions filling her with thoughts of what other orders Captain Janeway would be giving her. All she knew was whatever they were she would quickly follow each and every one of them. "An hour is suddenly a very long time."</p><p>"Isn't the anticipation a turn-on?" Kathryn knew she was thoroughly turned on already.</p><p>"No. The turn-on is you bucking against my hand." Annika purposefully let her eyes wander to the area between Kathryn's legs. "Or the taste of you on my tongue."</p><p>"Oh my, we, we need to stop or I'm going to take you right here against the fridge." Kathryn finished laying out the ingredients for mushroom soup and Greek salad as she tried to calm her raging hormones. "What would you like to drink?"</p><p>"I can't tell you what I'd really want to be drinking right now." Annika kept her distance knowing that if she touched Kathryn they would be unable to stop themselves from making love in the kitchen. "I'll just have water."</p><p>"Okay. Water. Yes, I can do that." Kathryn's fingers tingled as she filled two glasses and tried not to drop them as desire made her hands shaky.</p><p>The quick meal and the clean up were performed in silence. They had both pushed one another and themselves as far as they could and another suggestive word would have placed them in quite the compromising position. Kathryn led the way to her bedroom on the second floor of Lwaxana's institute silently as well, not wanting their restraint to run out. Annika for her part resisted the temptation to throw caution to the wind and take Kathryn right there on the staircase.</p><p>The door hadn't even slid close behind them when Annika was pushed against the wall and her lips were under the most wonderful kind of attack. The t-shirt and cotton pants she wore were quickly torn from her body and she rejoiced in the feel of Kathryn's hands on her bare skin.</p><p>"Spread your legs for me." Kathryn's low husky voice drew the response it had intended. "I told you I'd take you hard against this wall. Now, feel free to start calling me 'captain'."</p><p>"Oh yes, that feels good." Annika hugged Kathryn tightly to her as fingers plunged into her wet heat. Her warm breath brushed against Kathryn's ear as she whispered her request. "Fuck me hard, Captain."</p><p>"Oh God, yes." Kathryn drove her fingers in and out of Annika's dripping core faster now and with enough force to make the pictures on the walls shake. "I want to make you scream my name. I don't give a damn who knows. I'm going to make you come all over my hand and then I'm going to wipe it over those glorious breasts of yours so I can have my dessert."</p><p>"Please, Kathryn, don't stop. Don't stop! Don't ever stop fucking me!" Annika felt her orgasm overwhelm her as she screamed her release. Kathryn's fingers continued pumping into her quickly, making obscene noises that sounded wonderfully naughty to Annika as she moved her hips in time with the thrusts.</p><p>"You like that, don't you, Annika? You're so beautiful when you're coming. You look like a goddess with your full breasts begging for my mouth on them. Soon, my love. Very soon." Kathryn held Annika upright as the other woman came again.</p><p>"I want you on your back on my bed." Kathryn released her hold on Annika and waited for her order to be fulfilled. She smiled as it eagerly was. "Now spread your legs and put your arms above your head. That's a good girl."</p><p>Kathryn went to her closet to get a dark green silk belt from one of the robes found there before she moved to the bed. She quickly tied Annika's wrists together and then restrained her to the headboard.</p><p>"Please, Kathryn, I want to touch you." Annika had allowed herself to be tied up, but she still wanted her desire voiced.</p><p>"All in due time, but for now I just want you to concentrate on feeling what I do to you." Kathryn moved to the end of the bed now to look at Annika's splayed sex. She licked her lips at the inviting fluid coating Annika's inner thighs and swollen outer lips. Slowly she crawled onto the bed to settle between Annika's legs. "You look delicious."</p><p>"Please, Kathryn, don't tease." Annika lifted her hips in offering and was rewarded with a low chuckle and hands on her thighs.</p><p>"Patience." Kathryn bent Annika's legs easily before she slowly pressed her hot, wet center against Annika's. "Oh my."</p><p>"Kathryn!" Annika lifted her hips so she could press her own swollen flesh closer to Kathryn's. She was losing the ability to focus as Kathryn started to move against her, stroking their clits together as she did. Annika pulled at her restraints as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. She moaned deep in her throat as the wet folds of Kathryn's sex rubbed against her own in an intoxicating manner. She wantonly ground herself against Kathryn as she tried to keep their tenuous connection. Annika had never felt anything as sensual as having Kathryn's sex rubbing against hers.</p><p>Kathryn created tiny circles as she maintained their tight, intense embrace. Her inner walls began to flutter and she knew she was close. "Oh, Annika, I'm going to—oh, yes!"</p><p>Even as Kathryn glowed with her orgasm she maintained her pressure against Annika as her juices mingled and flowed into the writhing blonde's wet opening. Kathryn knew this image of a wanton, completely abandoned Annika Hansen would be forever imprinted in her mind. "You're so beautiful, Annika. Please, let me feel you come."</p><p>"Oh God, yes, Kathryn! Please!" Annika squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to feel Kathryn's sex rubbing against her own. It wasn't enough though and she couldn't attend to her own breasts because she was restrained. "Please! My breasts… they ache."</p><p>Kathryn didn't hesitate. She used the two hands she had been bracing herself with to grasp hands full of Annika's pliant breasts. She used her thumbs and index finger to pinch Annika's nipples into reddened peaks. "Come, Annika. Do it."</p><p>"Kathryn!" Annika arched high off the bed as her orgasm washed over her and caused her long, lean body to tremble in the aftermath.</p><p>Soothing kisses were placed upon Annika's heaving chest as she came back to herself. She smiled as dark blue eyes met hers. "You're incredible. I've never—I still want you. You've made me insatiable."</p><p>"Lucky me." Kathryn wondered if she should tell Annika that the glow during her orgasms energized her, not to mention made her incredibly aroused, so to have that hunger returned was fortunate indeed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take me. Make me yours."</p><p>"Release me and I will." Annika's smirk seemed to say payback was soon coming. "I think I'd like to see you tied up now."</p><p>"Oh, I think I can accommodate that." Kathryn crawled up Annika's body for the purpose of releasing the other woman's wrists, which became more difficult to do when her nipples were being licked fervently.</p><p>After several licks later Annika was finally free and was now kneeling on the vast bed instructing Kathryn to take her place. "Lie down. On your stomach."</p><p>"I—I can't." Suddenly shy Kathryn's voice was shaky at best. "I'm sorry, but I…"</p><p>"What is it?" Annika could feel the mood suddenly shift and she almost hit herself for not remembering. "Kathryn, I—I know about the, uh, the scars, on your back."</p><p>"Oh." Kathryn looked away as shame filled her eyes.</p><p>"Please, I didn't mean to hurt you." Annika gently brought Kathryn down to the mattress so they could be lying on their sides facing one another. "Or bring up bad memories. Especially at a time like this."</p><p>"No, it's all right. It happened a long time ago. I've come to terms with what happened to me." Kathryn didn't add that she had lost her fiancé and first and only true love before Annika at the time as well and hadn't completely come to terms with that loss. "It's just—they're quite disfiguring."</p><p>Annika's heart broke at the matter of fact tone Kathryn had spoken with. "Nothing about you is ugly, Kathryn. Nothing. What that monster did to you was ugly, but never you. Those scars, they're a testament to who you are. Of how strong you are. How incredible. Please, don't be ashamed of any perceived flaws. You're perfect to me. Beautiful."</p><p>Kathryn looked deep within Annika's eyes and found only love and kindness. Reluctantly, she rolled on to her stomach revealing the tracery of seven scars that were thick and each one was as long as Annika's hand. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about the pain obtaining the vicious looking scars would have produced. Annika held in her own emotions though as she gently stroked her fingers against the raised pale flesh. Soon she pressed her lips to each one willing the powerful woman beneath her to believe her intentions.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." Annika could see Kathryn's shoulders shaking before she heard the soft sobbing coming from her. She stretched out on the bed before she pulled Kathryn into her arms. Annika held her close and tried to soothe her with words of love as Kathryn Janeway cried within her embrace until sleep from emotional exhaustion overcame her. Annika continued to cradle Kathryn in her arms throughout the night. Neither had bad dreams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER 84</p><p>Kathryn awoke slowly and snuggled into the warmth her bedmate provided her. She smiled softly as she remembered how caring Annika had been the previous evening. It surprised her that she didn't feel embarrassed to have cried in front of another person, something she was loathed to do, but she wasn't. She felt renewed and unencumbered, as if a great weight had been lifted from her. She pressed her lips to Annika's forehead before she slipped out of the bed.</p><p>Muscles she hadn't used in years and others she didn't even know she had ached from the previous day's activities and Kathryn smiled in remembrance. Her eyes fell on Annika's sleeping form and her chest filled with warmth from the intense love she felt for her. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and perhaps wake Annika up with a sensual touch, but the sun was rising and like most mornings she was going to be there to greet it.</p><p>She quickly pulled on a combat suit and exited the bedroom through the window. She closed her eyes as she felt the first touch of the sun's energy reaching her and filling her with its power. Kathryn floated higher and higher with her arms open in offering.</p><p>Twenty-three minutes later, Kathryn returned to the bedroom aglow in the sun's energy she had taken into herself. A moment of ice-cold worry filled her when she saw the empty bed with the rumpled sheets.</p><p>"Annika?"</p><p>Kathryn felt relief wash over her when Annika walked out of the bathroom in a robe and a towel wrapped around her hair. Dependency on another was not something that Kathryn wished to possess, but she couldn't deny that she needed Annika in a very fundamental way. She felt as though she belonged to her in some way. Unlike Regina, Annika had never assumed she was hers that's was Kathryn felt so free to offer herself. She knew Annika was hers as well, but that didn't stop fear from creeping in. But she was Kathryn Janeway, she laughed in the face of fear.</p><p>"Good morning." Annika smiled in greeting as she moved quickly towards Kathryn in order to embrace her and plant a passionate kiss upon willing lips. The golden glow that surrounded Kathryn heated Annika like a furnace. It also made her incredibly aroused. Her kisses became more aggressive as she moved Kathryn to the bed.</p><p>"Kathryn, I can't wait, please." Annika rubbed herself rhythmically against the smooth material covering Kathryn's thigh as she used her hands for leverage to strengthen her thrusts.</p><p>"Then don't." Kathryn's gaze became hazy as she watched Annika's enraptured face and then moved down to watch her generous breasts bouncing with the motion of her rocking. Once the nipples poked through the opening in Annika's robe Kathryn seized on them with her fingers; tweaking and pulling them that elicited guttural groans from Annika. "I love you, Annika."</p><p>"Please. I need—I need more." Annika groaned her frustration that the delicious friction of her rubbing her sex against Kathryn's thigh wasn't enough to release her.</p><p>Kathryn quickly flipped Annika onto her back and without hesitation plunged two fingers into the writhing woman. With the tip of her tongue she began to torture the bundle of nerves above where her fingers were causing wet noises as they continued to thrust in and out of Annika's dripping sex.</p><p>Annika was reduced to a quivering mass after she succumbed to the pleasure provided by Kathryn and came with a scream torn from her throat. As she came back to herself she smiled as she felt Kathryn lapping up her juices from her inner thighs.</p><p>"Kathryn, come up here." Annika's body felt electrified and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day making love with the incredible woman now kissing her with wild abandon.</p><p>She tasted herself on Kathryn's tongue and groaned in appreciation. Slowly she began the wonderful task of making love to Kathryn. The fastenings gave way easily under her fingers, but instead of immediately removing the combat suit altogether she pushed her hand inside to cup an exposed breast and fondled Kathryn's nipple with her thumb.</p><p>Gently, Annika positioned Kathryn onto her back and continued to undo the fastenings of her suit, which exposed more pale skin as she did to her hungry eyes. Annika latched onto a nipple with her mouth as she pushed a hand into the suit to begin stroking Kathryn's dripping sex.</p><p>"Please, Annika." Kathryn's voice was rough with need as Annika continued to use the pads of her fingers to caress her moistened outer lips, but didn't enter her. "Don't tease."</p><p>Kathryn cried her gratitude as Annika pushed three fingers deep inside of her. The feeling of her muscles tightening around Annika's fingers and the hot, wet mouth sucking on her breasts caused Kathryn to lose herself to her own pleasure. She tangled her hands into Annika's damp, blonde hair as she moved against the hand buried inside of her. She moaned in pleasure and appreciation when Annika used her thumb to rub her swollen clit.</p><p>"Oh God, please, harder!" Kathryn's powerful bucking forced Annika to hold onto her tightly in order to not lose contact with the small body that she loved so much.</p><p>Annika smiled around the nipple as she did as instructed and thrust her fingers even deeper and added a fourth. The wet noises caused by her pumping in and out of Kathryn caused a rush of fluid to drip from Annika's own sex. She held Kathryn's body close to her as it shook and glowed from the powerful orgasm Annika's ministrations caused.</p><p>Annika wiped the copious liquid that she had collected on her hand across Kathryn's small, pert breasts before she stripped the combat suit off of the trembling woman completely and threw it to the carpeted floor. Hungrily, Annika devoured Kathryn's breasts and the juices she had coated them with. She moaned against the nipple in her mouth as finely boned hands cupped her breasts and fingers pulled at her own nipples.</p><p>"Annika, I need to taste you." Kathryn pulled Annika away from her breasts as she licked her lips in anticipation of tasting the other woman's sex. "Straddle me. I want to be surrounded by you."</p><p>Annika didn't need to be told twice, but she did add something to Kathryn's plan. She positioned her drenched sex over Kathryn's mouth as she braced herself on her hands and knees. Slowly she lowered herself to Kathryn's tongue while she captured Kathryn's clit between her own lips and began to suckle on it ardently. With her face buried between Kathryn's legs, Annika began to moan her own pleasure at having her sex being thoroughly fucked by Kathryn's skillful tongue. The thick, warm muscle pushed in and out of Annika as she continued to lap up Kathryn's juices and suck on the small bundle of nerves that caused moans to reverberate against her sex.</p><p>Annika came first. Her juices bathed Kathryn's face as she cried out in pleasure having to give up her hold on the drenched clit before her to do so. As she came back to herself she plunged her fingers into Kathryn's hot opening as she pulled at her clit with her lips.</p><p>"Oh God, Annika!" Kathryn's hips surged upward to push even harder against the fingers buried deep within her and the hot mouth on her clit. "Don't stop!"</p><p>Annika had no intention of stopping. As Kathryn's orgasm hit she pushed two more fingers deeply within her and continued to pump in and out of her feverishly. She didn't want to give Kathryn a moment of respite. She was going to make this beautiful woman come again and again. Until Kathryn begged her to stop. After three more mind shattering orgasms, Kathryn did just that.</p><p>"Annika, no more… I can't—"</p><p>Mercifully, Annika relented. She pulled her fingers slowly from where they had been nestled for the last forty-seven minutes. Annika moved so that she was now peering down at the flushed features she cherished that were still wet from her juices. Annika bent down to press her lips against Kathryn's and tasted herself on her tongue as she entered her mouth.</p><p>"That was wonderful." Kathryn's body felt incredible as it experienced the aftermath of multiple orgasms that still caused her skin to glow brightly. "What do you need?"</p><p>"You. Only you." Annika smiled as she gathered her own juices onto the tips of her fingers that had pooled between Kathryn's breasts. She was about to taste herself, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She was agreeable in allowing Kathryn to wipe her fingers clean. Kathryn's hand on her wrist maneuvered her hand to Annika's wet, opening to collect more fluid before she licked the fingers clean again.</p><p>"You taste so good." Kathryn smiled carnally before she moved down Annika's body and slid her onto her back. She crouched between Annika legs and quickly buried her face in the swollen sex that smelled and tasted wonderfully feminine. She sucked hard on Annika's clit as she pushed only the tips of two fingers into the opening to collect moisture that was soon moved to the bundle of nerves before it was licked and sucked off.</p><p>Annika was being tortured; there was no other word to describe it. Kathryn's tongue, her hot mouth, the fingers playing in her wetness was all driving her completely insane with the need to be penetrated deeply. "Kathryn, I need you inside. Fuck me! Hard!"</p><p>Kathryn plunged her entire fist into Annika.</p><p>"Yes!" Annika's orgasm crashed upon her as her inner muscles squeezed the hand that was buried deep within her. "Fuck yes!"</p><p>Kathryn was careful as she slowly extracted her fist from Annika's sex. She placed a reverent kiss upon the apex of Annika's thighs before she moved up the lithe body to hold the trembling woman close to her.</p><p>"Did that feel good?" Kathryn snuggled her face in the warmth and softness of Annika's bountiful breasts.</p><p>"God, yes. I've never felt so good in my life." Annika held Kathryn's petite form tightly against her own. "Thank you."</p><p>"I should be thanking you. That was incredible." Kathryn's eyes closed as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>"You're mine, Kathryn. Forever." Annika's eyes also drifted close as she joined Kathryn with a smile of contentment on her full lips. Deep within Annika, a quiet hidden place, a part of her rejoiced for she finally obtained what it had always thought was its destiny.</p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>"Kathryn, are you ready to go?" Annika knocked on the door unnecessarily since the hotel bedroom belonged to her as well. She pushed the entry button and stopped in her tracks as she saw Kathryn in the middle of the bedroom looking devastatingly gorgeous.</p><p>Kathryn's thick auburn was pulled into a loose French twist that allowed tresses to fall upon her slender neck. The pale yellow gown she wore was cut asymmetrically baring her right shoulder, while her other had a silver broach attached to the thick strap. Kathryn's lean, toned arms were completely exposed as were her hands except for on her left ring finger. The platinum ring Kathryn wore contained a square-cut diamond that shone in the light of the bedroom. Annika smiled as she remembered the night she had given the ring to Kathryn after hours of lovemaking.</p><p>The skirt of Kathryn's gown hugged her hips snuggly before it flowed to the ground in layers of satiny material. Annika wondered if they had time to make love before they were due to be picked up for the award ceremony.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Annika moved quickly to embrace Kathryn before she placed a warm, moist kiss to her lips. "Are you up for this?"</p><p>"As I'll ever be." Kathryn's fingers shook a bit as she placed her hands upon Annika's upper chest. "You look quite debonair. A part of me is tempted to stay in tonight."</p><p>Annika appreciated the hungry eyes that grazed over her tall, voluptuous slender form that was clothed in a dark gray suit that hugged her body tightly. The matching vest barely contained her generous breasts and the crisp white button down shirt was left unbuttoned enough to expose only the smallest hint of cleavage.</p><p>"I think the President would have us killed if we did." Annika brought Kathryn's knuckles up to her lips to plant warm kisses upon them. "Are you still nervous?"</p><p>Annika had been surprised when Kathryn had expressed anxiety about receiving her second Noble-prize, but quickly understood that it would be the first major public event Kathryn Janeway would attend as an internationally known metahuman. It was her global coming out party.</p><p>"Maybe a little." Kathryn kissed Annika's lips before she extracted herself from her fiancée's arms to finish getting ready. She secured the charcoal colored cloak around her before she slipped into her high-heeled shoes. She looked about the room sensing she was forgetting something important. Kathryn smiled as Annika held out her purse. "Thanks."</p><p>"Are you ready?" Annika offered her arm, which was quickly taken by Kathryn.</p><p>"As I'll ever be." Kathryn moved her hand down Annika's arm so that their hands were entwined.</p><p>Annika held Kathryn's hand for the duration of the trip in the town car to the Oslo City Hall. They rode in silence, Kathryn seemed lost in thought as she stared out the window at the passing cityscape as Annika considered all the changes that had occurred in the last year and a half.</p><p>With the help of Kes and of course Kathryn, Annika had managed to come to terms with what Regina had done and with who she was as a person. She finally had to just ignore the existential problems with perhaps not knowing exactly who she was and instead trusted her instincts, her feelings, and the people around her. She had become great friends with many of the former staff from the Voyager Institute and others in the UFM, most notably with B'Elanna and Tom. She was happy and unsurprised when the pair had finally succumbed to their mutual attraction and fumbled into a romance teeming with drama and hilarity.</p><p>The greatest change was within Kathryn. Annika knew it had been difficult for the sometimes-reclusive woman to open up with members of her former staff, but it had been well worth it. Kathryn was now truly happy with the closeness she hadn't allowed herself for far too many years.</p><p>It had started simple enough with an offer made by Tom to go see if Russian vodka was all that it was said to be when they had been staying at Nechayev's institute in Moscow. Annika had watched Kathryn physically stiffen and a cloud of gray befall her eyes when Tom had asked her to join them. It had been Annika's touch on her shoulder and her pleading icy blue eyes that had stayed Kathryn's usual response of "no". Nervously Kathryn had agreed, much to the surprise and happiness of Tom and B'Elanna.</p><p>The night had ended with Tom and Kathryn belting lyrics to half-remembered oldie but goodies by artists like Queen and Cyndi Lauper, while Annika and B'Elanna had tried to hush their respective partners as loud and off-key singing of how girls just want to have fun had filled the cold Russian evening. Annika had hoped that the vodka-filled night was just the beginning of Kathryn and the end of the captain. She had not been disappointed. Kathryn had opened up to the people around her in a way that caused almost a permanent dark blue to settle in her eyes. Many had informed Annika that they had never seen Kathryn Janeway happier. Complete strangers from the UFM had come up to her to tell her how happy they were for Kathryn to have found someone like Annika. Each time Annika had been floored, but delighted that she could have such a positive impact on Kathryn. Kathryn of course had a vastly positive impact on her.</p><p>Annika had cried when Kathryn had accepted her proposal and the ring that she shook as she tried to put it on. Even after hours of making love they had consummated their proposal well into the early morning. Annika remembered Kathryn's expression of surprise when an engagement party had occurred that evening. B'Elanna, Kes, and of course Lwaxana, Lyndsay, and Martha Janeway had already been well-informed about Annika's intentions and had all given her their blessings. Kathryn had literally been glowing that entire evening.</p><p>Of course other major changes happened outside of her relationship with Kathryn and her group of friends. The world had shifted ever so slightly with the signing of the first major peace accord between the United States and the United Federation of Metahuman. In order to bring peace with metahumans and humans a UN summit had been hosted by the respective representatives: President Bacco and Kathryn Janeway who were now being dually honored by the Nobel Committee this December evening in Norway.</p><p>As the car slowed to a stop in front of the Oslo City Hall, Annika was brought out of her reverie by Kathryn's hand tightening around her own. She smiled reassuringly as she met dark blue eyes with her lighter ones.</p><p>"Well, Doctor Janeway, are you ready to make history?" Annika brushed her lips against Kathryn's.</p><p>Kathryn inhaled Annika's enticing scent as she steadied herself with deep breaths. Her answer was low and husky. "Let's do it."</p><p>The driver opened the car doors before a woman in pale yellow shimmered with a golden light that emanated softly around her petite form. The woman who held her hand was clothed in a gray suit that complimented the shiny metallic gleam of her body. There would have been a time and a place not so long ago and not so far away where these women would have been ostracized, even attacked, but on this December night in Norway they were applauded and cheered as they entered the great hall under the Latin inscription that hung over the doorway that read Pro Pace Et Fraternitate Gentium. For Peace And Fraternity Among Peoples.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>